Hélène Black
by mariecristal
Summary: On l'a séparé de son père alors qu'elle n'avait que 3 ans. Elle a toujours espérer le retrouver. Avec le retour de Voldemort, elle a enfin la chance de revenir vers lui, mais son univers bascule lorsque enfin il lui révèle l'identité de sa mère. Heureusement pour Hélène, elle fait la rencontre de Fred et George sans qui elle n'aurait pas eu la force de continuer à se battre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ma deuxième fanfiction !

Il s'agit de mon histoire centrale. J'ai publier un prologue précédement. (Il n'est pas obligatoire de le lire pour comprendre la suite)

Mon histoire est écrite depuis longtemps de façon manuscrite, je vais donc essayer de publier une fois par semaine. En voici donc trois pour commencer afin de vous aider à comprendre le personnage Hélène Black qui apprend, dans ce chapitre que son père est sorti de prison.

Voici donc l'histoire d'Hélène Black, un OC de mon cru. Elle est le seul personnage qui ne vienne pas des livres d'Harry Potter. Je suis une grande fan de ce que J.K. Rolling a fait et je tiens à rester le plus fidèlement près de ce qu'elle a créé. Mon personnage est un ajout (le seul) qui est venu d'une seule question : " Pourquoi Sirius Black a-t-il refuser de devenir le gardien du secret des Potter ?"

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir des commentaires ; )

Chapitre 1 : 12 ans plus tard…

« Sept tours dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, un tour dans l'autre sens, ajouter une fève soporifique… »

Voilà un moment que je suis plongée dans ce manuel avancé de préparation des potions. On pourrait croire que par cette superbe journée ensoleillée du mois de juin, une adolescente de quatorze ans aurait mieux à faire que lire un vieux manuel de potion, à moins d'être punit bien sûr… mais je suis né avec un livre dans les mains. D'aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler, j'ai toujours adoré la lecture et depuis que je sais lire, il n'y a pas une journée qui s'est passée sans que j'ouvre un livre pour le lire. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je ne m'intéresserais qu'aux potions, mais je crois que Socrate a raison, je dois diversifier mes connaissances. Myrline dirait de toute façon que tout est lié et qu'en apprenant sur une chose on en découvre sur une autre en même temps.

Myrline et Socrate sont mes parents adoptifs. J'habite avec eux depuis que j'ai trois ans. Ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfant à eux et ils m'ont élevé comme leur propre fille. On m'a séparé de mon père, car selon le ministère de la Magie c'est un dangereux criminel complice d'un terrible mage noir qui dirigeait le pays tout entier, il y a 11 ans. Je ne me rappelle pas très bien de lui. Je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs du temps où nous étions ensemble. Ce sont de petites choses, des détails comme son sourire, sa façon de lire le journal avec les sourcils froncés ou de sa façon de me border le soir. Myrline et Socrate m'ont dit qu'il faisait partie d'une organisation secrète qui défiait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi ni à quel moment, il aurait décidé de rejoindre le camp des Mangemorts (c'est le nom qu'on donne aux disciples qui ont suivi ce mage noir : Vous-Savez-Qui). Selon ce que j'en sais, mon père se serait retourné contre son meilleur ami, James Potter et sa femme. Il était le seul à connaître le lieu de leur maison et il a vendu ce secret pour son avancement personnel auprès de ce mage puissant.

Myrline m'a confectionné un album avec toutes sortes de photos de mon enfance. James y est. Je me souviens que James riait toujours avec mon père et Lily qui avait les cheveux roux comme les miens et les yeux verts comme l'émeraude était douce avec moi. Ils avaient un fils nommé Harry. C'est grâce à lui si Vous-Savez-Qui serait disparu. Tous les sorciers connaissent son nom, mais personne ne sait où il est en ce moment.

Ils font partie d'un rêve lointain. Je ne peux y toucher ni me rappeler plus que ces petits détails. J'ai beau fermer les yeux et chercher à trouver plus, mais c'est impossible. Mes réflexions sont soudain interrompues par un magnifique Grand-duc qui se pose sur le perchoir que Myrline a installé dans la cour. Je me lève pour récupérer la lettre et chemin faisant pour aller porter la lettre à son destinataire, je me rends compte que cette lettre m'est adressée. Je ne connais personne qui pourrait m'écrire. Les lettres sont toujours pour mes parents. Je l'ouvre donc, très intriguée de savoir l'identité de mon destinateur.

 _Ma chère princesse,_

 _Je tenais à ce que tu sois la première à apprendre que je suis sorti de prison. J'ai très hâte de te revoir, mais avant tout, je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé, il y a de cela très longtemps._

 _À bientôt_

 _Ton père qui t'aime très fort_

 _Sirius_

 _P.S. Ce Grand-duc est pour toi._

Mon père ? Mon père m'a écrit ! Il n'a jamais pu le faire parce qu'il était en prison. « Je suis sorti de prison ». Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. C'est impossible qu'il soit « sorti » d'Azkaban. Personne n'a jamais réussi à en sortir. Quand les sorciers sont envoyés là-bas en général la sentence est à vie. Aucun moyen d'être libéré. À moins d'être innocenté. Si mon père a été innocenté alors c'est toute une nouvelle !

Myrline m'appelle pour le souper, je ramasse distraitement mon manuel de potion. Je relis la lettre à nouveau en me mettant en chemin et cette lecture suscite encore plus de questions. Qu'a-t-il donc à faire de si important après onze ans de captivité ? Est-ce vraiment lui qui m'a écrit ? Pourquoi m'avertir en premier ?

Les questions m'ont tenu réveillé une partie de la nuit. Elles m'obsèdent. Je n'ai pas voulu en parler à Myrline et Socrate. J'ai peur de créer un froid avec eux. Quand je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner, je vois Myrline et Socrate penchés tous les deux, sur le journal, l'air grave.

\- Bonjour, dis-je en arrivant à leur hauteur.

En m'entendant, ils attrapent alors le journal et le cache derrière leur dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je surprise.

\- Hélène, ma puce, il faut que Socrate et moi nous t'annoncions quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ? demandé-je en prenant place à la table.

\- C'est très important, ajoute Socrate.

\- La Gazette du sorcier vient d'annoncer que ton père…dit Myrline.

Elle s'est arrêtée. Elle a peur de ma réaction, comme j'ai eu peur de leur parler de ma lettre. Je le vois à ses mains qu'elle frotte l'une contre l'autre. Maintenant qu'ils sont au courant autant tout avouer.

\- Il est sorti de prison, c'est ça ?

Ils échangent un regard interloqué.

\- Tu es au courant ? demande Socrate. Mais comme l'as-tu su ? Ils viennent de livrer le journal il y a quelques minutes.

\- Mon père m'a écrit hier pour me le dire. D'ailleurs, le Grand-duc qui a livré la lettre n'a toujours pas bougé. Selon mon père, il est à moi.

\- Comment ça il t'a écrit ? Ton père t'écrit et tu n'as pas pensé nous avertir ? me gronde Socrate de sa grosse voix grave.

\- Désolé Socrate. Je ne savais pas vraiment comme vous le dire et en plus que croyez-vous qu'il va arriver ? Il ne viendra pas tout de suite. Il a quelque chose de plus important à faire que venir me voir selon lui. Une chose qu'il a attendu onze ans pour le faire, bougonné-je

\- Hélène c'est beaucoup plus grave que tu le crois... tente de me raisonner Myrline.

\- S'il est sorti d'Azkaban, c'est qu'il a été innocenté c'est la seule façon d'en sortir, alors pourquoi vous me regardez comme si c'était la fin du monde ?

\- Hélène. Ton père n'est pas « sorti » de prison. Il s'est évadé ! Tous les Aurores sont à sa recherche.

\- Évadé ? Mais comment il a fait ? demandé-je

\- Personne ne sait…me répond Socrate.

Je suis sans voix. Mon père s'est évadé. Personne ne sait pourquoi et ce qu'il avait de si important à faire. D'un autre sens, j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne me voir avant d'aller faire cette chose si importante. Après tout, qui suis-je pour réquisitionner son attention ?

Voilà un an depuis l'évasion de mon père. Je n'ai eu des nouvelles de lui que par la Gazette du sorcier. Avec les données du journal, j'ai même rempli une carte afin de savoir où était cette chose qu'il tenait tant à faire. J'ai ensuite qu'il avait été à nouveau capturé à Poudlard et qu'il s'était à nouveau échappé. Myrline et Socrate sont plus nerveux depuis qu'ils ont appris cette nouvelle. Je ne sais pas ce dont qu'ils ont plus peur de lui ou de moi ?

J'adore Myrline et Socrate. Ils m'ont élevé comme leur fille. Ils ont été plus que des parents pour moi. Ils ont également été mes professeurs. Je n'ai jamais été à l'école. Quand je leur demandais pourquoi, ils me répondaient que la situation avec mon père les avait convaincu de faire mon éducation à la maison. En plus, selon Socrate, mon père ne m'a jamais inscrite à l'école. Socrate et Myrline sont de grands sorciers. Ils sont durs avec moi et exigent que je fasse de la lecture pendant deux heures par jour et ils me mettent au défi plusieurs fois par semaine pour faire mes apprentissages pratiques. Ils m'ont tout donné et je sais que grâce à eux, j'irai loin dans la vie. Je leur dois beaucoup et je les aime profondément. Malgré cela, il y a la petite fille rousse qui vit toujours en moi. Celle qui espère toujours que son père revienne.

Myrline et Socrate m'ont donné une photo de mon père, Remus, l'un de ses amis et moi. Elle a été prise à mon anniversaire de mes deux ans. J'ai toujours gardé cette photo sur ma table de chevet. Je la regarde tous les soirs et je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'il y a une explication à tout cela. J'aime Myrline et Socrate, mais j'aimerais tellement revoir mon père au moins une fois juste pour qu'il m'explique pourquoi nous avons été séparés toutes ces années. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Myrline et Socrate parce que je ne veux pas leur faire de peine. Mais ils me connaissent et ils le savent, même s'ils ne tiennent pas eux non plus à en parler.

Depuis la deuxième évasion de mon père, je n'ai plus le droit d'aller dehors toute seule. Je passe donc mes journées à l'intérieur le nez dans mes livres. Je dois m'accrocher pour lire l'histoire de la bataille des trolls de 1892 lorsque Socrate m'offre une bonne occasion de me changer les idées.

\- Une lettre pour toi, me dit-il

Je l'attrape et j'y vois une écriture fine et couchée que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant.

Chère Hélène,

Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore. Je suis directeur de l'école Poudlard et fondateur de ce qui fut jadis l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai bien connu votre père et à sa demande je vous écris afin de vous informer sur les circonstances de son emprisonnement. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir que votre père avait une relation privilégiée avec James Potter. Les Potter étaient au courant que Voldemort leur voulait du mal. Je leur ai proposé de jeter le sortilège Fidelitas. Au tout dernier moment, les Potter ont changé leur choix pour une personne qui ne méritait pas leur confiance : Peter Pettigrow. Votre père a donc été emprisonné par erreur et n'a jamais eu de procès pour l'innocenter. Cette année, Harry Potter, le fils du meilleur ami de votre père a enfin connu la vérité sur ce triste événement. Votre père tenait à ce que vous aussi soyez également au courant de son innocence.

Bien à vous

Albus Dumbledore

\- Alors ? me demande Socrate tandis que je termine de lire la lettre

\- Mon père est innocent, répondé-je abasourdi par ma lecture.

Je suis sans mot. En fait, j'ai toujours su qu'il l'était, innocent, je veux dire. Les souvenirs que je garde de lui sont trop doux pour faire de lui un traitre et un meurtrier. Mais le voir écrit est plus surprenant que je m'y attendais.

Je regarde Socrate. Il a l'air tout aussi surpris de ma réponse. Je lui tends la lettre de Dumbledore. Quand il termine sa lecture il est aussi pâle que moi. Il me regarde alors avec un rictus.

\- Tu sais si cette lettre n'était pas écrite de la main de Dumbledore, je ne croirais pas son contenu, mais parce que c'est lui, je sais que c'est la vérité.

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de lui sourire à mon tour. Je sais que Socrate n'accorde pas sa confiance à tout le monde. J'ai déjà entendu parler de Dumbledore, mais le simple fait que Socrate me dise qu'il croit aux dires de cet homme alors je me sens rassurée. C'est sûrement pour ça que mon père lui a demandé de m'écrire la vérité. Sinon, jamais Socrate et Myrline ne l'auraient laissé approcher de moi sans le combattre. Je ne sais pas si mon père est bon dans les duels, mais Myrline et Socrate sont redoutables.

Après le souper, j'ai toujours le droit à un moment libre pour moi. Je peux faire ce que je veux avant d'aller me coucher. Après avoir passé la journée à étudier et avoir pratiqué toutes sortes de sort, on pourrait croire que je voudrais sortir avec des amis, aller me promener, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeunes de mon âge dans le quartier et je ne suis pas le genre de personne à aller vers les autres. Non, moi lorsqu'on me dit moment libre, je suis bien heureuse d'aller me chercher un livre. Pas n'importe quel livre. Un livre moldu. En ce moment, je suis absorbé par le livre de Jane Austen Orgueil et Préjugés. Il y a très peu de livres chez les sorciers qui racontent des histoires. La plus part sont des manuels de magie. J'ai fait le tour de Beedle le Barde tant de fois que je ne saurais les compter et j'ai lu tous les livres fantastiques de Gilderoy Lockart. J'aime les livres moldus, me plonger dans leurs différents univers et faire fit de la magie le temps de ma lecture.

« Jamais encore une femme n'avait exercé sur Darcy une pareille séduction… »

\- Hélène, est-ce que je peux te parler un moment ? me demande Myrline qui s'est installé à mes côtés depuis quelques minutes pour me fixer.

\- Oui ? dis-je en m'arrachant de mon livre avec une quasi-souffrance.

\- Socrate m'a dit pour la lettre que tu as reçue. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui aimerais que je t'en parle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je voulais que tu me dises comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça. Ce que tu ressens par rapport à lui, à toi, à nous ?

\- Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il est innocent. Je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi. Si la Gazette du sorcier n'en a pas encore parlé c'est sans doute qu'à part nous, Dumbledore et Harry Potter, personne ne sait qu'il est innocent, analysé-je. J'aurais bien aimé que tout le monde le sache, au moins j'aurais pu le voir immédiatement. Il n'aurait pas eu de raison pour rester caché.

\- As-tu le goût de le revoir ?

\- Oui j'ai le goût de le revoir. Il est toujours en cavale, alors je ne crois pas que ça changera vraiment ma vie. Du moins, je ne me vois pas partir avec lui et me cacher un peu partout dans le monde. Je crois que je ne suis pas plus anxieuse. Rien de va changer. Je reste ici avec toi et Socrate, je vais continuer ma vie comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et si l'occasion se présente de le revoir, j'irai le voir, mais pas plus que ça, dis-je comme si je répondais à l'un de mes nombreux questionnaires.

Bien sûr, j'aimerais repartir avec mon père. Il m'a manqué depuis tant d'années. Je me rappelle de lui, de son sourire, de son rire qui ressemble à un aboiement de chien. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais c'est mon père après tout. J'aime Myrline et Socrate. Ils ont été des parents adoptifs exceptionnels. Ma vie ne serait pas la même sans eux. Je ne veux pas leur briser le cœur. Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient qu'ils ne comptent pas pour moi. Mais mon père et moi avons été séparés depuis très longtemps et maintenant que je sais qu'il pourrait être avec moi, j'aimerais tellement le revoir et repartir notre vie où nous l'avons laissé. C'est un choix difficile à faire. Je dois voir si je reste avec ceux qui m'ont élevé ou ma famille biologique qu'on m'a arrachée.

\- Peu importe ton choix. Socrate et moi seront toujours là pour toi et ce même si tu décidais de partir avec lui, me confie Myrline comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

\- Merci, soufflé-je

Elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle a toujours su me réconforter et lire en moi avant même que je parle. Son odeur de patchouli m'apaise et je la laisse me caresser les cheveux. Elle a toujours fait ça pour me rassurer. Toute petite, je me réveillais souvent en pleurant en cherchant mon père dans le noir. Myrline arrivait en courant et elle me prenait dans ses bras, jouant dans mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme. Encore aujourd'hui, elle sait comment me calmer.


	2. Bonne fête Hélène

Voici la suite...

 **Chapitre 2 : Bonne fête Hélène**

Le soleil du mois de juillet brille de plein feu. Je m'exerce avec Socrate à transformer l'une des chaises de patio en flamant rose. Socrate est très pointilleux lorsqu'il s'agit de métamorphose. Il vérifie chaque détail. Il va jusqu'à mesurer les ailes et les plumes du flamant afin de vérifier l'état de l'animal. Socrate avec son air sérieux et sa règle calcule au millimètre près l'aile le l'oiseau, lorsqu'une chouette effraie vient se poser sur le perchoir. Je vais chercher la lettre qu'elle apporte et voyant qu'elle m'est adressée, je commence à la lire :

 _Chère Hélène,_

 _Je m'appelle Remus. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de moi mais je suis un ami de ton père. J'aimerais venir te chercher le samedi 25 août prochain. Je connais des gens qui aimerait bien te voir et à qui tu as manqué depuis 13 ans._

 _Remus Lupin._

Je cours à l'intérieur pour lui répondre que j'ai très hâte qu'il vienne me chercher. Le 25 août, c'est mon anniversaire. Je me doute que les gens qui ne m'ont pas vu depuis 13 ans dont il fait mention dans sa lettre sont en fait mon père. C'est sûrement lui d'ailleurs qui a choisi la date.

Je me rappelle très bien de Remus. Il est sur plusieurs des photos que j'ai de mon père. Je me rappelle qu'il était souvent présent à la maison avec nous. Je me souviens que je l'aimais beaucoup, mais qu'il devait souvent s'absenter et que je détestais cela. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il ne m'avait pas gardé avec lui.

C'est mon anniversaire et je suis tellement excitée, car enfin aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir revoir mon père. Remus vient me chercher dans moins d'une heure. J'ai peigné mes cheveux et j'ai enfilé une petite robe rose et comme je suis fin prête à aller déjeuner, je descends. L'odeur des gaufres m'accueille dès que je sors de ma chambre. Myrline est au fourneau et elle s'active pour me préparer un délicieux petit déjeuner comme elle sait si bien le faire.

\- Bonne fête ma puce ! s'exclame-t-elle en me voyant arriver.

Elle lance alors un sort à la cuisine et tous les instruments continuent leur travail tandis qu'elle vient me prendre dans ses bras. Socrate se lève du divan où il lisait son journal et vient m'accueillir à son tour.

\- Bonne fête ! Prête pour ta sortie ? demande-t-il

\- Merci. Et oui je suis prête ! répondé-je joyeusement.

Socrate aimerait me demander plus de détails sur « je suis prête », mais Myrline lui fait signe de ne pas aller plus loin. Socrate sourit faiblement, mais je le sais qu'il aurait voulu savoir si j'avais tout préparé pour mon départ en bon guide qu'il est.

Le petit déjeuner est copieux. Les gaufres nappées de sirop d'érable avec une généreuse salade de fruits voilà les déjeuners que j'adore !

\- Merci Myrline. Ce déjeuner était tellement bon, dis-je après avoir dévoré mon assiette, me levant pour desservir la table.

\- Laisse. Je vais le faire, réplique-t-elle. C'est ton anniversaire et en plus Remus vient te chercher dans cinq minutes.

\- Il y a trop de vaisselle pour que je te laisse tout faire, négocié-je

\- Regarde, dit-elle en faisant léviter la vaisselle jusqu'à l'évier puis dans l'armoire en un coup de baguette magique.

\- Je croyais qu'utiliser la magie pour des activités que les moldus sont capables de faire eux-mêmes étaient futile et largement exagéré… critiqué-je

\- C'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui c'est spécial, se défend-t-elle en souriant. Aller va chercher tes affaires sinon vous serez en retard.

Je ris et monte l'escalier en courant tandis qu'on frappe à la porte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Remus**

La dernière fois que j'ai franchi cette porte, c'était il y a 13 ans. Si j'avais su ce que je sais maintenant, est-ce que j'aurais eu le courage de garder cette ravissante petite fille avec moi ? Je ne sais pas, mais je l'ai toujours regretté. Son petit rire cristallin, son sourire, sa façon de courir vers moi à chaque fois que je revenais de mission, la petite étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'adressait à moi, tout ça m'a manqué énormément. Après avoir quitté Poudlard, je n'ai pas su quoi dire à Sirius lorsqu'il m'a demandé :

\- Alors comment va Hélène ? Elle était heureuse que tu enseignes à son école ou elle cherchait à t'éviter ? Indépendante comme elle était, elle n'a surement pas utilisé son lien pour avoir de meilleures notes…

Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre…

Aujourd'hui je suis là, devant cette porte et la culpabilité que j'ai fuie depuis 13 ans me rattrape comme si elle m'avait attendu toutes ces années sur le pas de cette porte. Je rassemble tout mon courage et je frappe. Une charmante femme rondelette m'ouvre la porte. Myrline n'a pas changé en dehors des petites pattes d'oies qui se sont creusé près de ses yeux.

\- Bonjour Remus. Entre donc.

\- Bonjour Remus, Hélène devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, me dit Socrate en venant nous rejoindre dans l'entrée. Tu sais comment sont les filles !

Je ris avec lui, mais en fait, non, je ne sais pas comment sont les filles. Il fait référence à tous mes camarades de classe qui ont attendu tant et plus leurs copines pendant qu'elles se pomponnaient. James l'a vécu avec Lily, surtout le jour du bal, mais moi je n'ai pas connu ses moments. Officiellement, je n'ai jamais sorti avec Sirius. Donc on n'a jamais eu de rendez-vous amoureux où lui et moi aurions passé une éternité à nous faire beau devant le miroir. Le jour du bal, c'est la seule journée où on a fait ça et c'était ensemble. À bien y réfléchir ça avait pris une éternité, mais pas parce que l'on se pomponnait…

\- Ah la voilà, annonce Socrate en entendant les bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Elle apparaît au bas de l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle a tellement grandi depuis que je l'ai laissé ici à jouer dans le salon. Bien sûr, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ait grandi, mais la transformation est frappante. La petite rouquine fait maintenant place à une magnifique jeune femme. Elle a la grandeur et la stature des Black. Elle a hérité de leur beauté. Elle semble être aussi grande que moi. Ses cheveux roux ondulent en d'adorables boucles qui viennent cadrer son visage qui est resté aussi angélique que par le passé. Ses yeux bleus comme la pluie me fixent comme si elle avait peur de ce que je peux penser d'elle. Je lui souris et elle me répond avec un sourire des plus charmeurs.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hélène**

Je suis soulagée de le voir me sourire. J'avais si peur qu'il soit déçu de ce que je suis devenue. Myrline et Socrate m'ont réexpliqué comment je suis arrivée dans leur maison. Ils l'ont fait mainte et mainte fois au cours de toutes ces années, mais ils ne m'avaient jamais dit avant la lettre de Remus que c'était lui qui m'avait amené chez eux. Ils m'ont expliqué que Remus était un loup-garou et qu'il avait dû se séparer de moi pour me protéger de lui-même. Je sais maintenant aussi qu'il devait être très fâché contre mon père à ce moment-là et que de me voir à tous les jours avec lui, lui rappelait trop son amitié perdue. C'est ce que j'avais le plus peur avant qu'il ne me sourit, qu'il voit en moi ce qui l'avait poussé à séparer de moi au lieu de me garder. C'est ridicule, je sais, d'éprouver cette peur du rejet pour un homme que j'ai connu il y a de cela treize ans, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je suis rassurée de le voir me sourire. Je me tourne alors vers Myrline et elle me prend dans ses bras. Ensuite vient le tour de Socrate.

\- Tu as tout ? me demande-t-il à nouveau. Une veste ? Ton sac ?

\- Oui j'ai tout, lui répondé-je fièrement.

J'envoie la main à mes parents adoptifs alors que j'arrive au trottoir et je m'engage sur le chemin qui mène au parc. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot tandis qu'on travers le parc puis le petit boisé que l'on utilise pour transplaner à l'abri des yeux moldus.

\- Où va-t-on ? demandé-je en m'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

\- Faire une petite promenade en montagne, me répond-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Est-ce que tu sais transplaner ?

\- Non, Myrline et Socrate disent que c'est trop dangereux de le faire sans permis du ministère. Et je n'avais pas le droit de passer les cours tant que je n'avais pas seize ans.

\- C'est vrai. Alors prends mon bras, réplique Remus.

Je le regarde un moment. Il ressemble toujours autant à l'homme de ma photo, hormis que ses cheveux châtains sont maintenant parsemés de mèche blanche. Il a les traits tirés, mais il a l'air vraiment heureux d'être avec moi. Tout doucement, je prends son bras. J'essaie de lui rendre son sourire bien veillant, mais mon cœur se serre. J'ai si peur qu'il ne me rejette une nouvelle fois…

Je sens son bras s'écarter de moi, mais je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'il me rejette, mais bien parce qu'il a commencé à transplaner. Alors je le serre aussi fort que je le peux. Tout devient complètement noir; je sens une très forte pression sur toute la surface de mon corps; j'ai de la difficulté à respirer tellement la pression est forte sur mes poumons; mes oreilles me font tellement mal puis soudain…

Je respire à nouveau comme d'habitude. À part un léger bourdonnement dans mes oreilles tout va pour le mieux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je transplane, mais à chaque fois je suis surprise de la sensation que ça me fait.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me rends compte que nous avons quitté le boisé pour une autre forêt. Une forêt beaucoup plus dense que la précédente.

Remus se met en marche et je le suis. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je peux bien être. Je profite de la marche pour respirer la nature. J'ai toujours aimé me retrouver en forêt. L'odeur des épinettes, le chant des oiseaux qui guident nos pas, le bruit des brindilles qui craquent à chaque enjambé… Tout ça je tente d'y porter attention tandis qu'on marche.

\- Est-ce qu'on a loin à marcher ? demandé-je après un moment.

\- Non, peut-être vingt minutes pas plus, me répond-t-il en continuant de marcher.

Je continue de marcher, mais je sens toujours cette appréhension qui m'est venu avant de transplaner. Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison d'être nerveuse, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'essaie de m'accrocher aux bruits de la nature, mais mon esprit reste indiscipliné et chercher à tout prix à me tourmenter sur mon père. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Trouvera-t-il que je lui ressemble ou plutôt que je ressemble à ma mère ? Me dira-t-il enfin qui elle est ? Je dois avoir l'air tourmenté, car Remus ne cesse de se retourner pour m'observer. Peut-être se dit-il que je ne suis pas habillé pour une marche en forêt et que j'ai de la difficulté à suivre le rythme.

\- Il a très hâte de te voir, tu sais ? me dit-il pour couper ce long silence gênant.

\- Vraiment ? répondé-je avec un peu trop d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Oui, vraiment, répond-t-il en riant. Tu sais qu'il n'a pas fait ce que tout le monde l'accuse d'avoir fait.

\- Je sais. Dumbledore m'a écrit une lettre pour me mettre au courant, répondé-je, en continuant de marcher.

\- Alors pourquoi, ne crois-tu pas qu'il ait hâte de te voir ?

Je prends un moment avant de lui répondre. Je m'arrête et je m'adosse contre un arbre. Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer…puis je me lance.

\- Ça fait treize ans que je n'ai pas vu cet homme. J'étais tellement petite que je m'en rappelle à peine.

\- Hélène, ton père t'aime. Il t'a toujours aimé. Il a pris soin de toi. Malheureusement, la mort de James et Lily a fait en sorte que vous avez été séparé. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait s'il n'avait pas été obligé.

\- Et toi. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné chez Myrline et Socrate ?

Les mots ont sorti de ma bouche avant même que je puisse m'en apercevoir. Son visage a pâli. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui pose la question.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse avec eux ? finit-il par dire.

\- Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Ils sont merveilleux. Ils sont les meilleurs tueurs que j'aurais pu rêver. Ils m'ont enseigné tellement de choses. Mais… Je me rappelle de mon père. Des brides. Assez pour que je ne m'attache pas complètement à eux, je crois.

\- Tu te souviens de lui ?

\- Oui et non. Je me souviens plus des visages, des sentiments que nous avons partagés. Je me souviens de quelques événements, mais c'est flou et d'un point de vue d'une enfant de trois ans. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi m'as-tu apporté chez Myrline et Socrate ?

Remus prend une grande respiration. Il se remet en marche et il me fait signe de le suivre. J'hésite un moment. S'il n'a pas l'intention de me répondre, alors pourquoi je continuerais de le suivre. Comme je me remets en marche, il commence son explication.

\- Je venais d'apprendre la mort de James et Lily quand je t'ai apporté chez eux. Je venais d'apprendre que Sirius allait être emprisonné et je l'ai cru coupable jusqu'à très récemment. Je me suis senti tellement mal de te laisser, mais je ne pouvais pas te garder avec moi. Avec ma condition, ça aurait été trop dangereux.

\- Tu es un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ? me demande-t-il avec appréhension.

\- Myrline et Socrate m'ont mis au courant. J'ai beaucoup lu sur le sujet depuis. J'espère que tu as accès à d'excellentes potions Tue-Loup.

\- Pas toujours. C'est entre autres pour cela que je ne pouvais pas te garder.

\- Je peux t'en fabriquer si tu veux. J'adore faire des potions.

Remus me sourit. Il ne m'en croit probablement pas capable. Ce n'est pas grave. Je lui en fabriquerai en revenant à la maison.

Nous marchons encore un moment. Les arbres sont de plus en plus nombreux. La végétation au sol devient de plus en plus dense et je dois lever les jambes, de plus en plus haut pour ne pas m'enfarger dans les plantes. La pente de la montagne se fait plus abrupte. Par endroits, nous contournons de grands murs de roches, si haut que si j'en tombais je serais sûr de me casser une jambe. Toute seule, il est évident que je pourrais me perdre, mais Remus semble savoir où il va. Il avance plus rapidement que moi, mais il reste toujours à distance de vu et de voix. Je commence à me sentir essoufflée j'ai grand hâte de m'arrêter pour faire une pause. Je m'apprête à lui demander si c'est encore loin lorsqu'il ralenti le pas. Je le rattrape et il me pointe un léger creux dans le mur de pierre devant nous. J'aurais surement passé devant sans voir ce détail si Remus ne me l'avait pas montré. Il pousse alors les branches de sapin qui se sont effondrées au pied du mur et en découvre une ouverture assez grande pour y passer tous les deux. Remus entre à l'intérieur et je l'imite. Le plafond semble descendre et je dois me pencher un peu pour ne pas m'y heurter. Une odeur de poussière et de fumée flotte dans l'air. Remus referme l'ouverture en replaçant les branches. Il revient vers moi et il se penche à son tour. Je le suis dans un petit couloir très sombre et très étroit. Il fait de plus en plus noir puis une faible lumière venant percer la noirceur apparaît au bout du couloir. Elle devient un peu plus vive à mesure que l'on s'engouffre dans la caverne. Je peux entendre le léger bruit d'une source qui semble passer par la montagne. Le plafond remonte et nous ne sommes plus obligés de nous plier pour marcher. Les murs s'élargissent jusqu'à former une pièce circulaire. Là se trouve un homme emmitouflé dans une cape miteuse et rapiécé. Il semble pris dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur son maigre feu au milieu de la caverne. En nous entendant entrer, il lève la tête. Son teint est cireux et ses cheveux sont longs et sales. Son visage est maigre, mais il s'illumine en nous voyant. Son sourire et ses yeux sont identiques à mon souvenir. C'est mon père !

Il se lève vers moi les bras tendus. Une larme tombe de ses yeux dans un gémissement de joie. J'ai prié pendant treize ans pour que mon père revienne me chercher. Tant d'années à regarder le ciel en espérant le voir arrivé sur sa belle moto rouge. Le bruit des camions me réveillait la nuit, certaine que c'était lui qui arrivait. Un sentiment de victoire m'envahit. Je l'ai enfin retrouvé ! Je me jette dans ses bras, sans me méfier un instant. Il fait peur à mourir par son allure de robineux, mais je m'en fiche de ce qu'il a l'air. C'est mon père. Mon papa. Il ne ressemble pas vraiment aux photos que j'ai de lui, mais peu importe. Je sais que c'est lui.

Ses bras se referment sur moi. Je le serre aussi fort qu'il me serre. Nous pleurons en silence, ne sachant pas quoi nous dire. Son manteau sent la boule à mite, mais je n'en ai que faire. Il relâche son éteinte et il prend mon visage dans ses mains. Ses yeux gris n'ont pas changé et j'y vois tout l'amour qu'il a toujours eu pour moi. Son visage est resplendi de bonheur.

\- Je suis si content de te revoir ! Ça fait tellement longtemps… Tu as beaucoup grandi ! Je n'en reviens pas…s'extase mon père en regardant chaque détail de mon visage.

Il me regarde comme s'il voulait graver mon image dans sa mémoire. Il est un peu fou. Fou de bonheur. Il se tourne vers Remus.

\- Tu as vu comme elle est belle ! Oh merci Remus d'être allé la chercher.

Il attrape Remus par la taille et il le tire à lui. Je prends Remus par l'épaule comme mon père l'a fait pour moi et je me laisse serrer contre eux deux.

\- Nous sommes enfin réunis tous les trois. Après tout ce temps ! …On a tellement de choses à rattraper !

Nous restons un moment les uns contre les autres, puis Remus retourne vers son sac qu'il a laissé près du couloir qui mène à la sortie de la grotte.

\- C'est l'heure du festin ! annonce Remus en sortant un sac en plastique de son sac.

À l'intérieur se trouve un poulet emballé au travers de sacs de glace qui ont commencé à fondre. Mon père apporte une branche robuste et il embroche la volaille dessus. Il a l'air si heureux qu'on pourrait le voir s'envoler. Remus et moi échangeons un regard amusé en le voyant repartir vers le feu le pas léger comme un papillon. Le poulet cuit et mon père en profite pour me poser un millier de questions. « Comment je trouve la vie chez Myrline et Socrate ? » « Quelle est mon plat préféré ? » « Est-ce que j'ai gardé ma poupée Belle ? » « Quel est ma couleur préférée ? » « Est-ce que j'ai des amis ? »…etc.

En soupant, je lui demande des nouvelles d'Harry. Je veux tout savoir sur sa vie, ce qu'il est devenu, quel genre de garçon il est. Mon père et surtout Remus qui lui a enseigné durant toute l'année qui vient de s'écouler me racontent tout. Il habite chez son oncle et sa tante moldus. Sa tante est la sœur de Lily. Elle et son mari sont vraiment méchants avec Harry et mon père a dû lui dire de lui faire signe s'il avait besoin de lui. Il va bientôt commencer sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et il a une grosse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis à l'école. Mon père le compare beaucoup à James. Il dit qu'il est son portrait. Tous les deux sont d'accord pour dire que c'est un brave garçon, honnête et très intelligent. Plus ils me parlent de lui et plus j'ai le goût de le connaître.

Il y a tant de chose que l'on a à se raconter, treize ans à revoir sans compter toutes les petites anecdotes du passé. Le temps file à toute allure et c'est maintenant l'heure de rentrer chez Myrline et Socrate. Nous nous promettons de nous écrire régulièrement et du coup je le remercie pour son cadeau d'anniversaire, mon hibou Éole qu'il m'a envoyé lorsqu'il s'est enfui d'Azkaban.

Tous les souvenirs qui dormaient en moi se sont réveillé ce soir et c'est beaucoup plus difficile de partir que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- On se voit bientôt, me dit mon père en m'embrassant le front. Oh et en passant bonne fête ma princesse.

Il me glisse un petit objet emballé dans un tissu de coton. Il m'explique brièvement qu'il s'agit d'un miroir à double sens. Il en possède un autre exactement semblable. Si j'ai envie de le voir, je n'aurai plus besoin d'utiliser la voie des hiboux qui est beaucoup trop risqué pour mon père. En prononçant son nom, j'apparaîtrai dans son miroir et lui me parlera dans le sien. Il y aurait tant de chose à se dire encore, mais le temps presse.

Je sers mon père dans mes bras en essayant de retenir mes larmes. En quittant la caverne avec Remus, je regarde en arrière jusqu'à ce que je la perde de vu. Nous transplanons dans la petite clairière. Il n'y a plus de rire d'enfant aux alentours. Ils sont tous partis se coucher. Remus m'accompagne jusqu'à la maison de Myrline et Socrate.

\- Bonne nuit, dis-je en marchant à reculons vers la maison après l'avoir pris lui aussi dans mes bras.

\- Bonne nuit, répond-t-il en me regardant rentrer.


	3. Le retour de Voldemort

Nous voilà rendu à la fin du 4e livre. Mon histoire principal se déroulant en parallèle avec le 5e livre. Voici la fin de mon "prologue" qui vous met dans l'ambiance dans laquelle se déroulera ma fanfiction.

 **Chapitre 3 : Le retour de Voldemort.**

Tout ce que mon père m'a raconté sur Harry ne semble pas être l'avis de Rita Skeeter la célèbre journaliste de la Gazette du sorcier. Selon elle, il serait un garçon téméraire et en recherche constante de gloire. Heureusement, mon père et moi nous nous communiquons une fois par semaine grâce au miroir à double sens. C'est beaucoup plus amusant que d'écrire sans cesse des lettres. Il me nuance ce que je lis dans la Gazette. Harry compte beaucoup sur mon père. Il lui a confié peu après notre rencontre que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et mon père croit qu'il s'agit d'un avertissement. Avec ce qui s'est passé au courant de l'été, l'attaque de Mangemorts à la coupe mondiale de Quidditch, j'ai bien peur que mon père n'est pas tort. C'est pourquoi il s'est rapproché de Poudlard. Il veut être le premier présent si Harry est en danger. Rien pour arranger les choses, Harry est devenu le quatrième champion du tournoi des trois sorciers. C'est déjà un signe avant-coureur qu'il y a bien quelque chose de louche dans ce tournoi. Un tournoi qui concerne trois champions et non pas quatre. Sans compter qu'il n'a que quatorze ans et que les nouvelles règles du ministère pour l'inscription du tournoi ont été poussées à la majorité.

Aujourd'hui, Harry doit effectuer sa troisième tâche. Il est en tête avec l'autre étudiant de Poudlard. C'est un bon départ. Mon père sera présent pour voir, selon lui, sa victoire. Il ne l'a pas dit à Harry, pour lui faire la surprise. Il sera sous la forme de chien. (Ah oui, parce que mon père m'a raconté son évasion d'Azkaban. Il m'a donc avoué qu'il était un Animagus. Surprenant comme histoire !) Bref, mon père est si heureux d'aller voir son filleul à ce tournoi. Un vrai petit enfant ! Il m'a promis de me donner des nouvelles dès demain. Avant la Gazette, évidemment ! J'ai hâte de savoir comment cette troisième tâche se sera passée. Peu importe si Harry gagne ou non, du moment qu'il reste en vie. Les deux premières se sont bien passées, alors j'ai confiance.

Je ne suis pas du genre à trainer dans mon lit. Je me réveille d'ordinaire avant le hibou postal. Voilà pourquoi je sursaute lorsqu'on hibou se met à hululer sur ma table de chevet alors que je suis encore bien profondément endormi. Ce n'est pas Éole, d'abord parce qu'Éole chasse toute la nuit et que ce hululement est beaucoup trop aigu pour que cela vienne de mon Grand-duc bien dodu. J'attrape alors la lettre que me tend la chouette effraie à côté de moi. Elle insiste beaucoup alors je me doute que le contenue de la lettre doit être urgent. Je déroule le parchemin et je reconnais l'écriture de mon père :

 _Hélène,_

 _La troisième tâche ne s'est pas passée comme nous l'attendions. Barthy Croupton Jr. Que l'on croyait mort a usurpé la place de Maugrey Fol Œil cette année comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il a fait du trophée des Trois Sorciers un portoloin qui a envoyé Harry tout droit à un cimetière. C'est là que Queudver l'attendait. Il a entaillé le bras d'Harry et grâce à son sang, il a réussi à faire revenir Voldemort. Harry a dû le combattre et il a réussi à s'enfuir pour revenir à Poudlard. Le ministre de la Magie refuse de croire à son retour. Dumbledore y croit et moi aussi. J'ai entendu toute l'histoire de la bouche même d'Harry qui, tu dois t'en douter, est très bouleversé de ces événements. Qui ne le serait pas ? Dumbledore cherche à rallier tous les anciens de l'Ordre du Phénix et le plus de membres nous aurons, plus nous serons fort pour combattre Voldemort. Je suis chez Remus pour le moment et il tient à nous de rassembler tous les anciens à notre cause. Je te tiens au courant des développements dès que je pourrai. J'ai l'impression qu'on aura bientôt l'occasion de se revoir._

 _Gros bisou._

 _Papa._

 _-xxx-_

Non d'une grenouille visqueuse écrasée ! Voldemort, le plus cruel et redoutable mage noir de tous les temps est revenu. Je suis inquiète pour mon père et pour Harry. Quelle épreuve ! J'aimerais tellement être à ses côtés en ce moment. Ce qu'il a vécu est épouvantable. J'espère qu'il aura du soutien auprès de ses amis et même de Dumbledore. Myrline et Socrate faisaient partie des anciens de l'Ordre. C'est sûrement ce que mon père veut dire par « j'ai l'impression qu'on aura bientôt l'occasion de se revoir. » Ils seront donc bientôt contactés pour se rallier aux autres.

Comme je le croyais, cela a pris une semaine avant que mes parents adoptifs reçoivent une lettre de Dumbledore.

Socrate prend la lettre. Il la déroule et la lit avec son grand sérieux. Ses yeux bondissent d'une ligne à l'autre puis dans un soupir il replie la lettre en deux.

Dumbledore a besoin d'eux. Jadis, ils ont recruté les membres de l'Ordre dans les pays du nord. Dumbledore a besoin d'eux pour rallier le plus de gens à sa cause. Le plus de sorcier et de sorcière qui sont au courant de son retour et mieux ils seront protégés. S'ils acceptent, Dumbledore dit que je pourrai passer l'été chez mon père. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire par « chez mon père » étant donné qu'il est en cavale et qu'il doit se déplacer constamment, mais j'ai bien hâte de le savoir.

Myrline semble sous le choc et Socrate a conservé son air grave. Je comprends qu'ils soient bouleversés par cette demande. Ils ont le sens de l'honneur dans les veines, mais s'impliquer dans l'Ordre entraine de grands sacrifices. Nous devrons quitter la maison et nous serons séparés. Je voudrais bien discuter de tout ça avec eux, mais Socrate s'est tourné vers moi en disant :

\- Va continuer tes lectures dans ta chambre.

Son ton est sec et je le connais trop bien pour savoir qu'il n'est pas de bon augure de s'y opposer lorsqu'il l'utilise.

Je monte dans ma chambre. Inutile de rester dans l'escalier pour écouter parce que je sais pertinemment que Socrate a utilisé un filtre d'Intimité tout en bas et je ne pourrai rien entendre à moins de franchir ce filtre.

J'en suis à mon dernier chapitre sur l'histoire de la chasse aux sorcières de 1233 à 1700 lorsqu'on m'appelle pour le souper. Je descends l'escalier et je les aperçois assit à la table. Ils ne se parlent pas. Ils doivent être chacun de leur côté en train de réfléchir. Je m'assois et je commence à manger. Au bout d'un moment qui me semble une éternité, Socrate brise enfin le silence.

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? demande-t-il à Myrline

\- Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, lui répond-t-elle.

\- Alors tu n'es pas d'accord de reprendre nos activités au sein de l'Ordre ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font les membres de l'Ordre ? demandé-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

\- C'est très varié, mais le but est de lutter contre les Mangemorts, me répond Myrline.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait la dernière fois ? Avez-vous combattu Voldemort ? demandé-je

Mais dès que j'ai prononcé « Voldemort », Myrline et Socrate ont sursauté et me regardent avec colère.

\- Surveille ton langage, jeune fille ! me gronde Socrate. Non, nous ne l'avons pas combattu. On s'occupait plutôt des espions. On avait comme tâche de faire le suivi avec les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient infiltré le cercle intime des Mangemorts.

\- Ça devait être super intéressant ! commenté-je en essayant de me racheter pour m'avoir échappé sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Comme son surnom l'indique, il ne faut pas prononcer son nom. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est un mage noir très dangereux certes mais avoir peur de le nommer n'aidera personne à ne pas en avoir peur…

\- Oh que non ! me réplique Socrate en répondant à mon commentaire. Les espions ne duraient pas très longtemps avant de se faire tuer. C'était très pénible de se faire annoncer la mort de tous ceux qui venaient nous faire leur rapport. Ça nous avons tout fois encore beaucoup de contact, c'est probablement ça dont Dumbledore a besoin. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Dumbledore sans aide. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là à rien faire.

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'avant. Nous avons Hélène et nous ne sommes plus aussi jeunes.

\- Je serai en sécurité avec mon père. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et en plus tu es toujours aussi jeune, c'est seulement Socrate qui a vieilli.

\- Hey je ne suis pas si vieux ! s'indigne Socrate sur un ton très humoristique.

Nous éclatons tous les trois de rire.

\- D'accord, je vais aider l'Ordre, dit Myrline. Tu peux écrire à Dumbledore pour lui donner notre réponse.


	4. 12 square Grimmaurd

Bonjour à vous tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire d'Hélène. J'espère que vous aimerez. Pour les morceaux en higlight ce sont des descriptions repris tel quel du livre. Loin de moi l'idée de plagier l'auteur J.K. Rowling. Seulement, je suis tellement fan de tous ce qu'elle a écrit que je tiens à garder ses descriptions intacts (le plus possible) afin de respecter son oeuvre. Tous les personnages lui appartiennent sauf Hélène. J'espère que vous trouverez ces personnages de l'Ordre, fidèles aux caractères que leur avait donné J.K.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Le 12 square Grimmaurd

\- Aller Hélène ! Il est temps de partir ! me crie Myrline.

\- J'arrive ! crié-je à mon tour, assise sur ma valise moldue pour essayer de refermer la fermeture Éclair.

Ha et puis zut ! J'attrape ma baguette, j'ouvre la valise et j'y lance un sortilège d'extension indétectable. Le contenu de ma valise dont tous mes livres qui dépassaient entre maintenant sans problème !

Je descends en trombe avec ma valise. Myrline et Socrate sont déjà prêts à quitter la maison. Leurs valises sont devant la porte et elles attendent. Nous avons tous les trois des valises moldues. Il est très important pour Myrline et Socrate de s'intégrer à ce monde sans magie. Notre maison est complètement à la mode moldue, avec les électroménagers et nos habits identiques à ceux de nos voisins. D'ailleurs, mes parents adoptifs adorent se moquer de tous les sorciers qui sortent en robe de chambre dans la rue ou qui agencent très mal leur habit faute d'ignorance sur les traditions moldues. Aujourd'hui, nous aurons à voyager dans les rues bondées de Londres il est donc hors de question que l'on se promène avec des malles en métal. Ce qui serait pourtant plus logable pour tout apporter mes affaires.

Heureusement, nous devons transplaner si nous voulons arriver à temps. Alors direction la petite clairière dans le parc. Nous avons l'air un peu ridicule avec nos valises au milieu des enfants qui courent et encore plus en entrant dans le petit boisé. Il faut s'accrocher très fermement à nos valises pour être sûr de ne pas les perdre pendant le voyage. Je m'accroche à mes parents le plus fort que je peux puis je sens Socrate s'éloigner légèrement. C'est donc lui qui conduit le transplanage. Je le serre encore plus fort. Tout devient noir. La pression est forte, j'étouffe. Puis tout se relâche d'un seul coup. Ma valise tombe à la renverse avec l'impact du sol sous nos pieds. Je manque de tomber moi aussi, mais ils me rattrapent au dernier moment.

Nous sommes dans un autre parc en plein cœur de la ville de Londres. J'entends le bruit des voitures, les klaxons et la vie urbaine tout autour de nous. Les moldus qui marchent sur la rue sont tous absorbé par leurs pensées et personne n'a remarqué notre arrivée. Nous prenons place sur un banc non loin d'où nous sommes arrivés, pour attendre la suite des instructions quant à la manière de se rendre au point de rencontre.

C'est alors qu'un vieil homme fait son apparition dans le parc dans un petit « crac » caractéristique au transplanage. Il est grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa longue barbe qui lui descend jusqu'à la taille. Ses habits ne sont clairement pas moldus. Rien à voir avec la mode actuelle. Il est vêtu d'une longue robe bleue et d'une cape assortie qui balaye le sol. Ses yeux bleus sont rieurs et il avance vers nous avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui revoit de vieux amis.

Socrate et Myrline se lèvent en même temps et vont à sa rencontre. Je les imite en les suivant un pas derrière. Socrate est le premier à lui serrer la main, puis Myrline a droit à un baisemain très protocolaire.

\- Monsieur, je vous présente notre fille adoptive : Hélène Black, déclare Socrate sur un ton solennel et fier. Hélène, voici Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore me regarde alors par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il me tend la main et je la lui donne à mon tour. Nous nous sourions poliment, puis il se tourne vers mes parents et leur dit :

\- Bon si vous êtes prêts, suivez-moi.

Nous marchons à un bon rythme en tirant nos valises. Heureusement, elles sont à roulettes. Le quartier change. Il est plus résidentiel, il y a moins de passant et l'atmosphère est beaucoup plus calme que sur les boulevards. Après quinze minutes de marche, Dumbledore s'arrête soudainement. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être arrivé où que ce soit, vu qu'il n'y a aucune adresse face à nous. Nous sommes exactement entre deux maisons. Celle portant le numéro 11 et celle portant le numéro 13. À croire qu'ils aient oublié de mettre le numéro 12.

\- Voilà, nous sommes arrivés ! dit Dumbledore en regardant entre les deux maisons.

Dumbledore sort un parchemin qui était caché jusqu'à maintenant dans l'une de ses manches. Il le donne à Socrate, puis Myrline et moi le lisons :

 _Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12 square Grimmaurd._

Nous levons les yeux pour trouver le 12 square Grimmaurd. C'est alors que nous la voyons. C'est comme si la maison avait surgi entre le 11 et le 13. La maison a l'air vieille et à l'abandon. La porte d'entrée est éraflée et elle est recouverte d'une peinture noire. Pour ajouter à l'ambiance sinistre de la maison, la poignée de la porte semble être en argent et elle est en forme d'un serpent.

Dumbledore monte les quelques marches qui mène à la porte d'entrée qu'il pousse pour nous faire découvrir que l'intérieur est aussi accueillant que l'extérieur. En franchissant le seuil, je me retrouve dans l'obscurité quasi-totale, alors qu'à l'extérieur il fait plein jour. Une odeur douceâtre d'humidité de poussière et de pourriture imprègne les lieux. Socrate referme la porte derrière lui et l'obscurité devient complète.

Dumbledore agite sa baguette et on entend alors un léger sifflement puis des lampes à gaz à l'ancienne s'allument peu à peu le long des murs, projetant une lumière tremblante et fantomatique sur le papier à moitié décollé et sur le tapis usé jusqu'à la corde du long hall sinistre. Un lustre couvert de toiles d'araignée luit au-dessus de nos têtes et des portraits noircis par le temps sont accrochés de travers. La pièce me donne la chair de poule. Je n'aime pas du tout cette maison. En fait, la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est pourquoi Dumbledore, avec toute la réputation que j'ai entendue de lui, a décidé de faire son quartier général dans cet endroit et à quel point j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici pour aller vivre avec mon père. (Ordre du Phénix p. 74)

Dumbledore avance dans un étroit couloir qui donne sur une grosse porte fermée. Parmi les tableaux de ce gigantesque hall, j'aperçois deux grands rideaux verts mangés aux mites qui couvrent une partie du mur du fond à côté d'un escalier qui monte dans les étages de la maison. Je passe à mon tour dans l'étroit couloir, puis j'entends le bruit étouffé d'une conversation. Dumbledore ouvre la grosse porte ce qui arrête automatiquement les conversations qu'il y avait derrière.

Nous entrons dans cette nouvelle pièce. C'est une salle à manger faite sur le long. Il nous faut descendre quelques marches pour y accéder. La salle a la taille d'une caverne et elle est à peine moins sinistre que le hall avec ses murs en pierres brutes. Une dizaine de personnes sont assises à une longue table de bois encombrée de rouleau de parchemin et ils se tournent tout vers nous alors que nous entrons. C'est assez intimidant comme moment. Je me sens comme un intrus parmi eux. C'est à ce moment que je le vois. Il est assis entre Remus et une jeune fille aux cheveux violets. (op p.95)

Mon père se lève et contourne la table pour venir à ma rencontre. Le voir en vrai et non pas dans un miroir est tellement mieux. Ses traits sont aussi plus nets. Ses joues sont toujours creusées, mais ses traits sont beaucoup plus définis que lorsque je l'ai vu l'an dernier. Déjà, ses yeux ont repris les contours de ce qu'il avait avant son séjour en prison. Ça prendra sans doute du temps avant que son visage ne reprenne toute sa beauté, mais je suis confiante que le temps l'aidera. D'ailleurs en me voyant, son visage s'est illuminé. Il me prend dans ses bras. Il a repris des forces parce que son étreinte à plus de vigueur que lorsque nous nous sommes vus. C'était quelques que mois après son évasion et il n'avait pas beaucoup de moyens de se nourrir.

Mon père m'embrasse sur le front. Il me regarde de son plus beau sourire puis ses yeux se posent sur Myrline et Socrate. J'ai alors un petit pincement au cœur face à cette situation. Qui choisir ? Comment ils se sentent de me voir retourner vers lui ? Un poids de culpabilité se glisse dans ma poitrine.

Mon père s'approche de mes parents adoptifs et il leur serre la main chaleureusement. On peut lire dans son regard toute la reconnaissance qu'il a pour eux. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils répondent aussi chaleureusement à sa poignée de main sans rien dire. On sent qu'il y a quelque chose de très important qui s'échappe à travers cette poignée de main. C'est presque palpable.

Mon père me prend ensuite par la main et il me conduit de l'autre côté de la table où il était assis avant mon arrivée. Je m'assoie à côté de Remus et de mon père. Me voilà assise entre les deux hommes qui m'ont tant manqué durant mon enfance. J'ai l'impression de redevenir la petite fille qui se blottissait contre eux à trois ans.

Myrline et Socrate s'approchent d'un homme à la peau noire comme eux. Il ne semble pas être créole, mais il semble plutôt venir de l'Afrique. Il n'a pas de cheveux et il porte un anneau à son oreille gauche. Ils lui serrent la main et prennent place à côté de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami. Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. La sorcière à côté de laquelle s'assoit Myrline a une belle robe verte et son allure est majestueuse.

\- Merci d'être tous venu à mon appel. Nous avons beaucoup à parler aujourd'hui, donc commençons tout de suite, dit Dumbledore en attirant tous les regards sur lui. En premier, j'aimerais que nous échangions tout ce que nous avions sur notre sujet préféré : Voldemort.

Un frisson collectif parcours la table. C'est inexplicable, mais il semble que le nom : Voldemort soit une source de terreur collective. Je ne comprends pas ce qui fait réagir autant, mais il semble que nous soyons peu à passer outre ce sentiment de peur face à ce nom.

\- Severus, pouvez-vous me donner du nouveau ? demande Dumbledore en poursuivant comme si de rien était.

L'homme interpelé est assis sur le siège le plus opposé au mien. Il ne semble que personne ne soit heureux de s'assoir avec lui. Peut-être est-ce à cause de son apparence peu soignée, ses cheveux noirs et gras qui pendent de chaque côté de son visage ou plutôt son air morne et hautain que provoquent ses yeux noirs…qui sait ? Heureusement, il parle fort et je peux l'entendre très distinctement.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en recrutement. Il fait beaucoup de réunion pour punir tous ceux qui ne se sont pas présentés au cimetière, dit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur fait subir ? demande Remus.

Severus ne répond pas tout de suite. Il semble prendre un moment pour évaluer la question.

\- Pour la plupart, il les torture pendant un certain temps avant de leur faire promettre de ne plus recommencer, mais il y en a certain qu'il tue après les avoir torturés afin de faire comprendre aux autres qu'il ne plaisante pas. Il a désigné Malefoy et Macnair pour retrouver les anciens qui n'était pas au cimetière. Karkaroff leur échappe toujours. Alecto et Amycus Carrow sont de retour à son service.

\- Donc pour l'instant, il ne fait que le ménage de ses anciens serviteurs, commente la fille aux cheveux violets.

\- C'est effectivement sa première pensée, mais cherche aussi à comprendre l'évolution de notre monde pendant sa disparition. Il pose beaucoup de questions à Lucius sur le ministère de la Magie. Il veut connaître l'historique des premiers ministres, quels sont les gens influents à travers le système et les différentes structures et département qui la définissent.

\- Vous croyez qu'il veut attaquer le ministère de la Magie ? demande l'homme chauve à côté de Socrate.

Severus répond d'un signe d'épaule qu'il ne le sait pas.

\- Voldemort n'attaquera pas le ministère de front, répond Dumbledore en provoquant à nouveau un frisson collectif. Il est beaucoup trop faible encore. Il va l'infiltrer petit à petit tant qu'il pourra rester dans l'ombre. Arthur, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de votre côté ?

\- Je garde l'œil ouvert, mais je crois qu'étant donné ma relation avec Lucius Malefoy, je ne crois pas que les Mangemorts feront exprès de parler devant moi, répond un homme roux, mince à lunettes assit à côté de mon père.

\- Et de ton côté Kingsley ? demande Dumbledore.

\- Il y a Travers qui est plus nerveux qu'à l'habitude. Je l'ai vu parler avec Yalex ce qui est bizzard. Yalex est au département de la coopération magique internationale ce qui n'a pas de lien avec le travail de Travers et je ne les avais jamais vu ensemble avant, répond l'homme chauve à côté de Socrate.

\- Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Gardez un œil sur ces deux-là. Autre chose à propos de Voldemort, Severus ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs lui fait signe que non. Dumbledore prend un moment de silence, puis il continue.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous avons la chance de retrouver Myrline et Socrate Faye, dit-il en les pointant. Ils ont fait partie de l'Ordre la dernière fois et ils se joignent à nouveau à nous. Ils doivent partir pour nous aider à recruter le plus de soutien dans les pays du nord. Ils assureront notre défense. Ils sont venus avec leur fille adoptive, si je peux le dire comme ça.

\- Bien sûr, que vous le pouvez ! s'exclame mon père en pouffant de rire. C'est quand même eux qui l'ont élevée !

\- Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris, Hélène est la fille de Sirius. Il n'a pas pu assurer son éducation pour des raisons évidentes. Elle restera ici pendant l'absence de Myrline et Socrate, explique Dumbledore.

Je suis très gênée d'avoir toute cette attention sur moi. C'est malaisant d'entendre mon histoire familiale racontée à de purs étrangers. En plus, je suis sonnée en entendant que je vais rester ici. Ici, dans cette horrible maison défraichie qui sent le moisi ! C'est donc ici que mon père se cache ! Je trouvais déjà l'endroit sordide pour un quartier général, mais alors là, pour y vivre, c'est carrément impossible. Je sens monter en moi une sorte de panique, mais je n'y cède pas, car tout le monde me regarde en souriant. Enfin presque tout le monde. Il y a ce Severus qui lui, me regarde avec dégoût.

\- Pour ce qui est de la surveillance d'Harry Potter, avez-vous des nouvelles à me transmettre ? continue Dumbledore.

Le sujet d'Harry vient me faire oublier cet affreux endroit.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est Ding qui le surveille jusqu'à 17h, après c'est Tonks qui reprendra la relève, explique la femme à l'allure majestueuse assise à côté de Myrline.

\- Merci Emmeline, répond Dumbledore. Que fait-il ?

\- Comme d'habitude, monsieur, répond-elle. Il va écouter les nouvelles moldues dans leur boîte à image.

\- Ils appellent ça une télévision, coupe Arthur qui semble être aussi fan de moldu que Myrline et Socrate.

\- Très bien, continue Emmeline qui n'a pas du tout l'air contente de s'être fait reprendre. Il regarde la télévision, puis il va chercher la Gazette du sorcier. Il regarde la page couverture et il marche jusqu'au parc. Il attend généralement la nuit pour retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. Il fait ça tous les jours.

\- Très bien et rien à signaler de suspect pour sa sécurité ? interroge Dumbledore

\- Non, monsieur, répond Emmeline

\- Très bien, alors continuons les rotations. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous aimeriez discuter ?

Un silence de quelques secondes passe puis Dumbledore conclu :

\- La réunion est donc terminée. Je fixerai une autre date pour la prochaine rencontre bientôt. Merci à tous de votre présence.

Dumbledore se lève et il quitte la pièce. Plusieurs autres membres le suivent dont Emmeline et Severus. Mon père se tourne alors vers moi avec un sourire radieux. Il est si contagieux que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. C'est Myrline qui me regarde hésitante. L'inquiétude dans son regard me fait l'effet d'un poids qui vient de tomber dans mon estomac.

\- Nous devons déjà partir, m'annonce-t-elle

\- Déjà ! Non restez encore un peu. Au moins, jusqu'à demain, la supplié-je.

\- C'est impossible, Hélène, dit Socrate pour essayer de me raisonner. Nous avons une rencontre ce soir avec ceux du nord.

Je suis prise au dépourvu. Ils m'ont toujours tout dit et là, ils ne m'ont même pas informé qu'ils allaient quitter, me quitter, tout de suite. Je ne veux pas qu'ils partent. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils restent avec moi, ici, dans cette ignoble maison. Au moins, le temps de m'y faire. Socrate aurait pu me dire comment faire et Myrline aurait été là pour me rassurer. Le poids de leur départ me pèse. Comment vais-je faire sans eux ?

Je me jette dans les bras de Myrline. Elle me serre très fort et elle me caresse les cheveux. Je respire son odeur. C'est celui des épices créole et le patchouli. J'essaie de le graver dans ma mémoire. Au moins pour garder un petit quelque chose d'elle le temps qu'elle sera partie.

\- Je t'aime et sois prudente ! lui murmuré-je à l'oreille.

Socrate me prend à son tour dans ses bras. Il me serre aussi très fort. Je sens toute la force de ses muscles me comprimer et cela m'aide à me calmer.

\- Sois sage ! N'oublie pas de faire tes lectures. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas là que tu es dispensée de t'instruire !

Je lui souris parce qu'il a dit sa phrase sur un ton si sérieux et je sais que c'est sa façon à lui de contourner les émotions qui le submergent.

\- Promis ! répondé-je comme si je répondais à un ordre militaire. Faites attention à vous deux.

Je m'efforce de leur sourire tandis qu'ils quittent la pièce. Je veux qu'ils gardent une belle image de moi et je veux les voir jusqu'au dernier moment sans qu'ils soient embués par mes larmes. Dès que la porte de la cuisine se referme sur eux, une larme s'échappe malgré moi de mes yeux et coule doucement sur ma joue. Je sens une main chaude et délicate se poser sur la mienne. C'est celle de Remus qui tente de me réconforter. Lui et mon père semblent émus par ma perte. Je vais chercher un peu de courage au fond de moi et je tente de me ressaisir. J'essuie du revers de ma manche les larmes qui trouble ma vision et je fais ce que je peux pour ramener mon sourire.

Trois sorciers, deux hommes et une femme, tous roux, s'approchent de nous. Au premier abord, on dirait le père, la mère et leur fils, si ma déduction est bonne. L'un d'eux est le dénommer Arthur qui a parler durant la réunion. La femme est petite et potelée. Leur fils est grand et mince. Son visage qui a beaucoup de charme est encadré de ses longs cheveux coiffés en catogan.

\- Alors, Sirius, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une fille. Elle est vraiment belle. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Arthur Weasley.

Il me serre la main, en souriant et il continue.

\- Je te présente ma femme, Molly, et voici l'un de mes fils, Bill.

C'est exactement ce que je m'étais dit. Je leur serre la main.

\- Bon alors si nous sommes dans les présentations, continuons, exclame mon père. Hélène voici Alastor Maugrey.

Mon père me pointe un homme étrange qui a un œil magique d'un bleu vif et dont le visage est couvert de cicatrices.

\- Et voici Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora est ta cousine.

Il me désigne la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Elle comme Bill semblent avoir quelques années de plus que moi.

\- Non Sirius ! Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora. Salut, appelle-moi Tonks, me dit-elle en me serrant la main.

Je serre aussi la main rugueuse de Maugrey. Nous prenons tous place à table quand un garçon roux qui est plus jeune que moi ouvre la porte de la salle à manger.

\- M'man. J'ai faim. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demande-t-il

\- Je n'ai pas commencé le souper, Ron, lui répond Mme Weasley. En passant, as-tu des nouvelles d'Hermione ?

\- Oui. Elle dit qu'elle voudrait rester encore une semaine chez ses parents. Ensuite, elle viendra ici pour nous aider.

\- Très bien, chéri, lui répond sa mère.

Une jeune fille rousse, la sœur cadette de Ron de toute évidence, entre alors dans la salle à manger.

\- Alors Hermione arrive dans une semaine, c'est ça ? Pourquoi elle ne vient pas tout de suite ? demande-t-elle à son frère.

\- Peut-être qu'elle veut passer un peu de temps avec ses parents, Ginny chérie, lui répond sa mère.

\- De toute façon, Hermione dit qu'ils ne sont jamais là, boude Ginny.

\- Elle m'a écrit qu'ils ont pris une semaine de congé en sachant qu'elle passerait le reste de l'été ici, dit Ron.

La réponse de son frère sembla convaincre sa sœur. Puis leurs regards sur moi. On dirait qu'ils viennent de voir une étrangeté. C'est comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que j'étais assise là dans cette salle à manger. Leurs regards passent alors sur leurs parents à la recherche d'une réponse dont ne comprend pas le sens. Je suis très mal à l'aise de leur attitude. J'ai souvent provoqué toutes sortes de réactions autour de moi, mais jamais comme celle-là.

Mme Weasley ouvre la bouche pour leur répondre, mais au même moment, deux autres garçons roux, des jumeaux apparemment, entrent à leur tour dans la salle à manger. Ils ont le sourire aux lèvres et ils s'approchent de la table d'un pas léger. L'un d'eux me regarde tout en continuant de sourire. Il donne un coup de coude à son jumeau tout en continuant de me regarder.

J'ai soudain le goût de disparaître sous la table. Toute cette attention me déconcerte à croire qu'il n'y a jamais d'étrangers qui sont entrés dans ce quartier général !

\- Ça alors ! Vous ne nous aviez jamais dit qu'on avait une autre sœur ! s'empresse de dire l'un des jumeaux au moment où je détourne les yeux pour regarder la table.

\- En fait, George, si c'était notre sœur, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle serait aussi belle, lui répond l'autre jumeau.

\- Pourtant Fred, Ginny est notre sœur et c'est peut-être ton point de vue de frère, mais elle est une très belle fille. D'ailleurs tous les garçons de l'école lui courent après. Alors c'est fort probable que celle-ci soit notre sœur, réplique George.

J'ai suivi malgré moi cette drôle de conversation comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie de tennis. Et je suis maintenant prise au dépourvu, car celui qui s'appelle Fred s'assoit devant moi.

\- Dommage ! dit-il.

Il me fixe en lâchant un faux soupir qui se transforme en un sourire très charmant. La conversation m'a amusée et je suis l'attention de tous ceux qui sont dans la pièce, que faire d'autre que de sourire à mon tour et de répliquer quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Il n'y a rien de dommage. Je ne suis pas l'une de vos sœurs cachées.

\- Ouf ! dit Fred en faisant semblant d'être soulagé.

\- Je suis sa fille, dis-je en pointant mon père. Je m'appelle Hélène et vous ?

\- Moi c'est Fred et voici George.

Nous nous serrons la main. Je répète ensuite les présentations avec Ron et Ginny qui ont maintenant changé d'air. Je crois vraiment qu'ils croyaient que j'étais une sœur cachée. Il faut dire qu'ici les cheveux roux, il semble en pleuvoir. Normal qu'ils aient cru que j'étais l'une des leur.

\- Y a-t-il d'autre Weasley cachés dans cette maison ? demandé-je

Ma question a fait rire tout le monde à mon grand plaisir.

\- Il n'y en a pas d'autres dans la maison, me répond Bill. Il en manque encore deux autres par contre.

Ils sont sept ! Wow ! Sept enfants ! Moi qui suis fille unique, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à imaginer la vie avec six autres personnes. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours !

\- Charlie est en Roumanie et il s'occupe des dragons, continue Bill. Percy…

Son visage se fige soudain en prononçant le nom de son frère. Je remarque que tout le monde autour de moi regard Mme Weasley comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle explose dans l'instant.

\- Tout va bien, répond-elle au bord des larmes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on dit son nom que je vais…

Mme Weasley s'effondre brutalement en larmes. Je me sens alors tellement mal de la voir dans cet état. C'est à cause de moi. J'ai demandé pour connaître le nombre de ses enfants et c'est ça qui lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je suis désolée, Mme Weasley. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine, lui dis-je dans le plus grand des remords.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, me chuchote Fred pendant que son père console sa femme. C'est que mon frère refuse de nous parler, car il croit que Dumbledore a tout inventé sur Tu-Sais-Qui et il reproche à nos parents de trahir le ministère de la Magie en s'alliant à lui.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu auras compris qu'il ne faut plus invoquer ce frère, d'accord ? me chuchote George en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui fais signe que oui. Mme Weasley reprend ses esprits et cesse doucement de pleurer.

Au fond de la salle se trouve une cheminée où brûle un grand feu. C'est là que Mme Weasley se dirige. Elle agite sa baguette magique et un chaudron vient se suspendre au-dessus du feu. Je me lève et je vais la rejoindre tandis que les conversations reprennent autour de la table.

\- Encore une fois, désolée, Mme Weasley, chuchoté-je, en posant ma main sur son bras.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais m'en remettre ne t'en fais pas, me répond-elle avec un faux sourire.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider à faire le souper ? lui demandé-je

\- Oh, il y a les légumes que tu vois là qui sont à couper en cube.

Je m'approche des carottes et céleris qui sont sur le comptoir qu'elle m'a pointé. J'attrape un couteau et je me mets au travail. Au bout d'un moment, Mme Weasley revient près de moi.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! ma pauvre chérie. Tu es mieux d'utiliser la magie pour faire ça sinon tu en auras pour la nuit, s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle me montre les formules et je répète après elle. Rapidement, je suis en mesure de faire ma tâche sans difficulté. Je n'ai jamais utilisé de magie pour faire la cuisine. Myrline et Socrate ne me l'ont jamais permis ! La magie a toujours servi exclusivement à l'apprentissage scolaire et non davantage. S'intégrer chez les moldus passait par le fait de vivre comme eux sans magie. Myrline avait quelques moments d'exception, mais le gros devait être fait sans magie.

Couper les légumes aurait dû faire des moments d'exception, car c'est beaucoup plus facile et rapide ainsi. Ginny se joint à nous et le repas est rapidement sur la table avec la belle équipe que nous formons tous les trois.

Le repas était délicieux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais faim. Je n'ai pas de notion dans cette salle à manger, car il n'y a aucune fenêtre. Je sens la fatigue me gagner, il doit commencer à être tard.

\- Tu veux que je te montre ta chambre ? me demande mon père en me voyant battre des paupières.

Je lui fais signe que oui. Je lui suis reconnaissante de me l'avoir proposé. Nous sortons de la salle à manger pour nous retrouver à nouveau dans ce hall d'entrée qui me donne la chair de poule. Nous montons l'escalier que j'avais repéré plus tôt.

Nous montons jusqu'au troisième étage où mon père ouvre la porte de droite sur le palier. J'entre prudemment. Je regarde cette chambre sombre qui n'a hébergé personne depuis plusieurs années et je sens que ma chambre à la maison va terriblement me manquer cette nuit. Je me retourne vers mon père. Il a l'air si inquiet de ma réaction que je ne trouve pas le courage de lui dire que j'ai très peur de dormir ici cette nuit. Je lui souris du mieux que je peux.

\- Je sais qu'elle fait peur à voir. Elle servait à nos invités quand tes grands-parents avaient la maison. Nous pourrons faire le ménage cette semaine et on pourrait choisir un autre set de drap si tu veux, me dit-il prudemment.

\- Quand mes grands-parents…Tu veux dire que cette maison est celle où tu as grandi ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Pas terrible, hein ?

\- La chambre est très bien, papa. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais la mettre à mon goût et y faire du ménage. J'ai hâte que tu me parles plus de cette maison et de ton enfance.

Papa me sourit.

\- Bonne nuit, ma princesse.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me donne un baiser sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit, papa.

Il s'éloigne doucement à reculons

\- Papa ?

\- Oui

\- Où dors-tu ?

\- Un étage au-dessus. La première porte à gauche en montant.

\- Merci. C'est au cas où je ferais un cauchemar ! dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il me sourit et redescend l'escalier.

J'entre dans ma chambre. Le sol craque sous mes pas. J'allume quelques chandelles puis je fais le tour de la pièce au cas où il y aurait je ne sais quelle créature. Heureusement, la pièce est sûre. Pas de créature à signaler. La couette par contre, est mangée aux mîtes. Je la soulève et je suis contente de constater que les draps en dessous sont neufs. Ils sentent la lessive fraîche. Quelqu'un les a changés en vue de mon arrivée.

J'enfile mon pyjama puisque ma valise a été montée par je ne sais qui. Je me couche lentement dans le lit et je remonte le drap propre jusqu'à mon menton. J'écoute les différents bruits de la maison tout en fixant le plafond. Myrline et Socrate me manquent déjà. Je pense à eux en espérant que tout ira pour le mieux pour eux. Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse gagner par le sommeil plus facilement que je le croyais.


	5. Kreattur

Bonjour,

Pour me faire pardonner mon petit retard voici deux chapitres pour cette semaine !

Bonne lecture ! Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Chapitre 5 : Kreattur

Je me réveille bien reposé. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il peut être. Les fenêtres sont rares dans cette maison. Je m'habille et je sors de ma chambre. Il n'y a aucun bruit en dehors des craquements sinistre de la charpente. Je descends sur la pointe des pieds au cas où on serait en plein milieu de la nuit. J'aperçois alors un mur à côté du quel j'ai passé hier soir. Je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir vu avant de me coucher parce que je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais réussi à dormir. Le mur contient une collection de têtes réduites. Des elfes de maison à en voir les oreilles. C'est dégoutant !

Je passe rapidement dans le hall d'entrée de peur de trouver autre chose d'effrayant. Il y a soudainement un rire à glacer le sang. Je me retourne mais il n'y a personne derrière moi, ni ailleurs dans le hall.

J'arrive enfin dans la salle à manger. J'ouvre la porte et je suis soulagée de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à être debout. Monsieur et Mme Weasley ainsi que leur fils Bill sont assis autour de la table. Ils me font signe de la main tandis que je referme la porte derrière moi.

\- Tu es matinale, ce matin ! me dit Bill

\- Je ne sais pas, quelle heure est-il ? demandé-je

\- Il sera bientôt sept heures, me répond Mme Weasley. Aimerais-tu manger quelque chose ?

\- Oui un toast, s'il-vous-plaît.

Mme Weasley va à la cuisine pour me chercher mon toast. M. Weasley lit le journal en consultant régulièrement sa montre.

\- Dans quel département travaillez-vous, M. Weasley ?

\- Au département de la défense moldue, me répond-t-il fièrement.

\- Et ça vous permet d'en connaître plus sur les moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet, me répond-t-il, fasciné par ma question.

\- Mon père adore les Moldus, comme tu peux le voir, me fait remarquer Bill amusé.

\- Je connais ça. Myrline et Socrate aiment tellement les Moldus qu'ils vivent dans l'un de leur quartier. Ils sont impératifs sur notre mode de vie. Nous faisons exactement comme eux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des voisins. La magie est seulement au second rang. J'en connais un rayon sur les Moldus et leurs coutumes.

\- Ah oui ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer comment fonctionne leur téléphone ? me demande M. Weasley avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Comme je m'apprête à lui répondre, Mme Weasley nous interrompt.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle le peut, mais ce sera pour ce soir, car vous allez être en retard tous les deux, précise-t-elle en me donnant mon toast.

M. Weasley consulte à nouveau sa montre. Il semble surpris de l'heure et se lève d'un bon. Bill l'imite. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la grosse cheminée au fond de la salle à manger.

\- À ce soir, Hélène ! me dit M. Weasley

\- Bonne journée ! répondé-je

M. Weasley prend alors une poignée de poudre de cheminette et il disparait dans un éclair vert. Bill fait de même. Mme Weasley se fait aussi un toast et vient me rejoindre à la table. La porte s'ouvre laissant entrer Remus et mon père. Ils ont l'air encore endormis tous les deux, mais de bonne humeur. Ils se prennent du café et mangent leur petit déjeuner.

\- As-tu bien dormis, me demande mon père.

\- Oui assez bien, mais c'est fou le bruit de craquement qu'il y a ici, dis-je

\- C'est une vieille maison en effet ! répond mon père.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est hantée ?

\- Pas à ce que je sache, répond mon père sur un ton détaché. Il y a surement toutes sortes de choses, comme des épouventards, mais je n'ai pas eu connaissance qu'il y avait des fantômes.

\- J'ai entendu un rire sinistre dans le hall en venant ce matin, mais je n'ai pas compris d'où ça venait.

\- C'est sans doute de l'un des tableaux dans le hall, répond Remus en prenant un bouché de pain.

\- Ce hall est vraiment horrible. C'est déprimant. On devrait le nettoyer cette semaine. Enfin après avoir réussi à prendre possession de nos chambres, bien sûr, dit Mme Weasley.

\- Bien d'accord avec toi, Molly, confirme Papa.

J'entends des petits bruits qui viennent d'une petite porte délabrée dans le coin de la cuisine. Je regarde la porte intriguée en me demandant ce qu'il y peut y avoir là-dedans. C'est à ce moment qu'un vieil elfe de maison en sort. Il porte un chiffon crasseux noué autour de sa taille. Je n'ai jamais vu d'elfe de maison en vrai, mais son accoutrement est vraiment l'image que j'avais de leurs habits. Il nous regarde sans nous voir et se dirige vers la porte de la salle à manger en marmonnant.

\- Encore cette horrible bonne femme traîtresse à son sang, le loup-garou et le fils indigne de ma maîtresse. Oh ma pauvre maîtresse, si elle savait, que dirait-elle à ce pauvre Kreattur ? Oh quelle honte. Encore une autre fille rousse, traîtresse à son sang. Ils pondent ces morveux, des parasites…

\- Kreattur ! crie mon père à l'elfe. Tu manques encore de respect à mes invités ! Tu mériterais que je te donne des vêtements !

\- Non ! Non ! Pas de vêtements ! Pas de vêtements ! se lamente Kreattur en se lançant aux pieds de mon père.

\- Très bien, mais je ne veux plus d'entendre insulter mes amis ! Et j'ai des présentations à te faire, alors relèves-toi ! ordonne mon père, ce qui a pour effet de faire presque léviter l'elfe en position vertical. Voici Hélène Black. Ma fille. Kreattur est le vieil elfe de maison de ma famille. Tu peux lui donner tous les ordres que tu voudras et il t'obéira, car tu es une Black.

Lui donner des ordres, mais pour quoi faire ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me serve.

\- Bonjour, dis-je à l'elfe avant de reprendre ma place à la table.

\- Wow ! s'excalme l'elfe en marmonnant comme il l'a fait précédemment. Pure ! Fille du renégat, mais pure de sang. Traîtresse…malgré elle. Pure seulement pure ! Quelle joie pour ma maîtresse de savoir sa lignée assurée dignement !

Sur ces mots, l'elfe sort de la pièce en bondissant. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon père. Celui-ci échange un regard avec Remus. Je connais ce regard. Il cherche son aide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? par « sang pur » et « la lignée assurée dignement » ? demandé-je.

Mon père prend une inspiration tandis qu'il détache ses yeux de Remus pour les poser sur moi.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. Kreattur est vieux n'en tient pas compte. Il n'a pas toute sa tête.

Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. D'aussi loin que je me rappelle, il n'a jamais parlé de mes origines. Normal quand on vit dans une maison aussi lugubre. Il vient encore une fois d'éluder le sujet. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire pour insister davantage en ce moment, mais je ne suis pas satisfaite de sa réponse.

\- Quand tout le monde sera réveillé, je pourrai te montrer sa maîtresse, ajoute-il devant mon regard septique.


	6. Ménage dans le hall

Chapitre 6 : Ménage dans le hall

\- Alors tu as bien dormi ? me demande Ginny en versant ses céréales.

\- Oui très bien et toi ? lui répondé-je poliment

\- Oui. Je me disais que je ne t'avais jamais vu à l'école, dans quelle maison es-tu ? Serdaigle ou Poufouffle ?

\- Maisons ? Serdaigle ? Poufouffle ? Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Je ne vais pas à l'école. C'est mes parents adoptifs qui ont fait les professeurs, lui répondé-je.

\- Alors tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis.

\- Non, effectivement. Je ne rencontre pas beaucoup de gens d'habitude.

\- Et quel âge as-tu ? me demande-t-elle

La porte s'ouvre alors pour laisser entrer les jumeaux encore endormis. Mme Weasley est allée les réveiller, il y a quinze minutes. Selon elle, il est temps que ses enfants se réveillent pour qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose de leur journée.

Les jumeaux prennent place devant Ginny et moi en nous adressant un vague « bonjour » de la main tout en baillant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà ? dis-je en cherchant dans ma tête. Ha oui. J'ai seize ans. J'aurai bientôt dix-sept en août.

\- J'ai bien hâte qu'on fête ton anniversaire, me dit Remus. Ce sera surement mieux que l'année dernière dans cette caverne.

Je lui souris.

\- Peut-être même qu'on pourra faire un gâteau, ajoute-t-il

\- Oh oui. Au chocolat ! Et toi, Ginny, tu as quel âge ? demandé-je

\- J'ai treize ans. J'aurai quatorze en août, moi aussi.

\- Ha oui ! Vraiment ? Quelle date ?

\- Le onze et toi ?

\- Moi c'est le vingt-cinq.

\- On fera alors une grande fête pour vous deux ! annonce Fred.

\- Si tu veux faire la fête, il faudrait que tu viennes faire un peu de ménage pour que ce soit propre cette journée-là ! glisse Mme Weasley. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, nous allons nous attaquer au hall d'entrée.

Les enfants Weasley se mettent à protester tous en même temps en prétextant avoir autre chose à faire. Leur mère semble insensible à leurs protestations et quitte la salle à manger sans une réplique.

Mon père se lève ensuite et me fait signe de la suivre. Il me conduit dans le hall et il me demande de rester debout face aux rideaux verts manger aux mîtes que j'ai vu hier en arrivant. Il écarte délicatement les rideaux. Derrière se trouve un grand tableau qui représente une vieille femme coiffée d'un chapeau noir. La femme est assise sur une chaise berçante où elle s'est endormie.

\- C'est ta grand-mère Walburga Black, me chuchote mon père. C'était une véritable harpie, mais j'ai cru bon de te la montrer.

\- Merci. Je suis heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur mes origines, dis-je pour ramener le sujet sur la table.

\- Chut, moins fort ! insiste mon père en chuchotant encore plus bas.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demandé-je sur le même ton.

\- Je te l'ai dit. C'était une vraie chipie et elle a ensorcelé son tableau de sorte qu'elle garde son autorité ici. Tant qu'elle dort, tout ira bien. Tantôt Remus et moi allons essayer de l'enlever. Je tenais à ce que tu la vois avant qu'on la fasse disparaître.

De toute évidence, mon père n'avait pas une très belle relation avec sa mère. À la voir ainsi endormie, elle a simplement l'air d'une vieille femme innocente. J'aimerais tellement en savoir plus sur ma famille, sur comment mon père a été élevé, si j'ai des oncles, des tantes… Si mon père évite tant la conversation, est-ce parce qu'il a peur que je sois déçue ?

Je chasse alors toutes ces préoccupations et devant tout ce temps libre qui s'annonce, je décide d'aller chercher mon livre de potion. Socrate serait fier de moi s'il me voyait aussi studieuse. J'ai alors un pincement au cœur en pensant à lui. Il me manque. Je n'ai jamais été aussi longtemps loin de lui depuis aussi loin que je peux me rappeler.

En redescendant, je croise l'un des jumeaux. L'un sans l'autre, je peux difficilement dire lequel des deux il s'agit. L'escalier est si étroit que nous ne pouvons pas passer tous les deux en même temps. Il me regarde surpris de me trouver face à lui. Quelque chose me dit que c'est celui qui s'appelle Fred. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait tendance à me regarder différemment de son frère. Peut-être est-ce dans mon esprit après tout et qu'en fait il n'y a aucune différence.

Il reste là sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous nous dévisageons l'un l'autre, mais quand je reviens à la réalité, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en réalisant le ridicule de la situation. Lui aussi semble le réaliser et il éclate de rire à son tour. Puis, il recule jusqu'au palier derrière lui. Je descends vers lui et de ce fait je croise son regard. Instantanément, je reçois un petit choc électrique dans les tripes. Ses yeux marron sont si profonds vus d'aussi proche. Cela me prend toutes mes forces pour réussir à m'extirper de son regard.

\- Merci, dis-je plus faiblement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire et il en fait de même. Il remonte l'escalier et moi je le descends.

Je me trouve vraiment stupide d'avoir réagi ainsi. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas insensible à son charme, mais de là à lui sourire aussi bêtement et d'avoir une influence sur mes cordes vocales, c'est beaucoup trop exagéré pour un garçon que j'ai vu pour la première fois, hier soir. Je me trouve ridicule de juste y penser.

J'arrive dans le hall, évaluant ma productivité si je retourne dans la cuisine où tout le monde doit être en grande conversation. C'est à ce moment que je repaire un fauteuil près du tableau de ma grand-mère. Le fauteuil est poussiéreux et défoncé. Si je veux étudier ailleurs que dans ma chambre c'est le seul endroit que je connaisse dans cette maison où je peux le faire. J'ouvre donc mon livre et je continue ma lecture de « potion magique avancé »

Les potions sont tellement simples. On sait où on s'en va avec chaque recette. Quand je fabrique des potions, mon esprit se calme et il n'y a que ça qui existe.

Je relis sur les ingrédients du mort-vivant (parce que j'ai déjà lu ce livre plusieurs fois) quand j'entends un bruit soudain d'explosion. Le bruit est lointain et il n'est pas très fort. Mme Weasley l'a entendu également, car elle sort de la cuisine en courant. Elle se rend au pied de l'escalier où elle écoute pour savoir si le bruit vient de l'une des chambres. Elle attend un moment, puis elle retourne à la cuisine. À peine a-t-elle posé la main sur la poignée qu'une autre explosion à peine plus forte que la première se fait entendre.

\- Je le savais ! chuchote-t-elle d'un air triomphant.

Elle se dirige à nouveau vers l'escalier quand elle m'aperçoit.

\- Nous allons commencer le ménage du hall. Si tu veux nous aider, tu peux ranger ton livre, ajout-elle.

Je lui fais signe que oui et je referme mon livre. Je la suis dans l'escalier. Elle s'arrête au premier étage et cogne à la porte de droite. Ginny vient ouvrir et je continue mon chemin jusqu'au troisième étage.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte de ma chambre quand une autre explosion se fait entendre. La source de tout ce bruit vient de la chambre en face de la mienne. Je cogne à la porte de cette chambre. J'entends alors différents bruits d'objets qu'on déplace derrière la porte. On chuchote et j'en comprends que celui derrière la porte n'a aucune idée du bruit qu'il fait dans la maison.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entends les pas de Mme Weasley qui monte les étages en direction du troisième étage. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention qu'elle me surprenne avec celui qui est responsable de tout ce boucan. Je me retourne donc vers ma chambre pour y ranger mon livre. J'ouvre ma porte et j'entends celle de derrière en faire de même. Je me retourne et je ne suis nullement étonnée de voir l'un des jumeaux passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il me dévisage et je lui pointe l'escalier.

En entendant les bruits de pas de sa mère, il semble pris d'une peur subite et il disparaît en un éclair derrière la porte. Je dépose mon livre sur ma table de chevet. Mme Weasley s'apprête à redescendre l'escalier quand je ressors de ma chambre.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Le ménage ne va pas se faire tout seul, dit-elle à ses fils.

Les jumeaux sortent de leur chambre avant que leur mère ne franchisse le premier palier. Sans doute pour montrer leur bonne volonté. Fred me fait un clin d'œil charmeur. C'est plus fort que moi, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement que de lui faire un clin d'œil à mon tour. Il me sourit et bien malgré moi, je me sens fondre. C'est totalement bête et je le sais.

Nous descendons jusqu'au hall. Mme Weasley nous donne chacun un seau et une guenille. Nous avons comme mission de frotter tout ce qu'on voit dans le hall. Je m'occupe des petites lampes au gaz qui font le tour du hall. Elles sont recouvertes de toiles d'araignée ce qui est répugnant. Ron et Ginny se sont mis à frotter les boiseries et les jumeaux s'occupent des meubles. Mme Weasley de son côté s'occupe de dépoussiérer le tapis à l'aide d'un sort spécial.

Mon père. Remus et Tonks arrivent dans le hall pour y enlever le tableau de ma grand-mère. Mon père se met d'un côté de la toile et Remus de l'autre. Tonks, la baguette levée, est prête à intervenir au cas où la toile tomberait par en avant. Les deux hommes prennent chacun leur bout et soulèvent en même temps. À ce moment, le tableau se met à hurler provocant du même coup le réveille des autres tableaux autour d'où proviens des cris stridents. Ma grand-mère bave, ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites, sa peau parcheminée se tend sur son visage tandis qu'elle vocifère des paroles de haine contre tout le monde. _(OP p.93)_ Le vacarme est tel qu'aucun de nous n'arrive à continuer de travailler. On se plaque tous les mains sur les oreilles.

\- _Vermines ! Saletés ! Résidus de pourriture et d'abjection. Bâtards, mutants, monstres, quittez cette maison ! Comment osez-vous souiller la demeure de mes aïeux !...crie ma grand-mère. (OP p.93)_

Mon père et Remus sont les seuls à n'avoir pas mis leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Ils travaillent toujours pour réussir à enlever le cadre du mur. La force physique ne fonctionne pas de toute évidence. Ils se mettent avec l'aide de Tonks à lancer des sorts contre le tableau. Tout y passe, des Sorts d'Attaque, de Défense et même des Charmes de Mutisme. Rien ne fonctionne. Les cris de ma grand-mère ne font qu'augmenter à chaque sort ce qui amplifie également ceux des autres tableaux. Le son est assourdissant. Et même en se bouchant les oreilles, je commence à avoir le vertige tant le son est fort. Je ne suis pas la seule à en avoir assez. Je vois Remus et mon père échanger un regard. Ils abandonnent, à contre cœur. Ils font signe à Tonks qui elle continue de s'acharner sur le tableau. Elle s'arrête et attrape un rideau vert avec Remus. Mon père et les jumeaux prennent l'autre. Ils essaient de refermer les rideaux, mais la rage de la vieille femme est si forte que Ron, Ginny et moi devons aussi s'y mettre pour en venir à bout. Pendant ce temps, Mme Weasley stupéfie les autres tableaux pour remmener le calme. Le silence revient petit à petit. Nous sommes tous épuisés par l'effort que nous avons dû mettre pour réussir à fermer les rideaux. Nous sommes tous assis par terre pour reprendre notre souffle. Mon père et Remus échangent un regard complice et éclate de rire. Ils doivent se mettre les deux mains sur la bouche pour ne pas réveiller à nouveau ma grand-mère. Leur rire est contagieux et nous sommes tous secoué par le fou rire. Mme Weasley est la première à reprendre son sérieux.

\- Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Aller on va faire le souper. Tout le monde à la cuisine, chuchote-t-elle.

Mon père se lève tandis que Mme Weasley se rend à la cuisine. Il tend la main à Remus qui l'attrape. Mon père le tire vers lui si bien que lorsque Remus se trouve debout, son visage est à quelques centimètres de celui de mon père. Ils se sourient, gênés et prennent une distance plus adéquate. En les voyant s'éloigner côte à côte vers la cuisine, il me vient un sentiment de bonheur. C'est un étrange sentiment qui me chatouille les entrailles. Je ressens la même chose lorsque Socrate et Myrline se démontrent de l'affection. Remus était tellement présent quand j'étais petite, sans doute ai-je ce sentiment parce que quelque part, Remus a tenu la place de mon deuxième parent…

Je m'appète à me lever quand je vois une main tendue vers moi. Je lève les yeux pour voir à qui appartient cette main. Son visage est perlé de taches de rousseur. Il me regarde en souriant. J'attrape la main de Fred - parce qu'à coup sûr c'est lui et non pas George pour je ne semble pas exister- et il me tire vers lui. C'est à mon tour de me tenir debout à quelques centimètres d'un garçon. Ses yeux bruns semblent pétiller. Son sourire est radieux. Je me sens alors toute molle tout à coup. C'est fou que je me mette à développer une si grande euphorie juste à le regarder.

\- Aller Fred, arrête de faire les beaux yeux. On a encore du pain sur la planche.

J'en étais sûr, il s'appelle bien Fred ! Celui-ci se tourne vers son frère, amusé. J'en profite pour m'éloigner d'eux et je me dirige vers la cuisine.

C'est trop intense pour moi de me sentir aussi proche de ce garçon alors que je ne lui ai jamais parler. Nous avons échangé quelques phrases banales, mais sans plus. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant et honnêtement, je ne sais pas où me mettre dans cette situation.

J'entre dans la cuisine et Mme Weasley me fait signe. Je m'approche d'elle et je commence à couper les différents légumes qu'elle m'indique. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ma tâche qui est pourtant si simple, mais c'est très difficile. Mon esprit ne cesse de divaguer. J'essaie de focusser sur la grosseur des tranches de carottes, mais son sourire si pétillant s'impose à moi et je me sens sourire à mon tour seulement à l'évocation de cette image. J'essaie alors de me secouer pour revenir aux carottes, mais je sens alors la chaleur de sa main quand il m'a tiré à lui et à ses yeux…


	7. Une chouette blanche

Bonjour à vous tous,

Voici un petit amuse-gueule avant un autre chapitre plus long.

p.s. les reviews sont toujours appréciés (constructifs ou possitifs)

Chapitre 7 : Une chouette blanche

Le souper est très bon. Bien heureusement, parce que ce n'est pas grâce à mon aide. Mon cerveau a été pris dans une espèce de « jello » tout au long de la préparation et je n'ai pas pu aider autant que j'aurais voulu.

Même quand il est entré dans la pièce pour se mettre à table, j'ai dû faire un effort considérable pour me concentrer sur Ginny qui me parlait des professeurs de son école.

Je suis reconnaissante pour Tonks, car en ce moment elle réussit à me changer les idées en nous montrant ses talents pour la métamorphomagie. C'est impressionnant de voir son visage prendre toutes ses formes comme le bec d'un canard ou les yeux triangulaire d'une citrouille. Elle commence alors à nous raconter que lors de l'une de ses missions pour le ministère de la Magie, elle a réussi à se faire passer pour la femme d'un homme très fortuné, suspecté de faire de la contrebande d'œuf de dragon.

Je me risque à jeter un coup d'œil aux jumeaux. Je n'ai pas peur qu'on remarque ce coup d'œil, car Bill, Remus, mon père et tous les autres membres de l'Ordre ont une conversation à voix basse à un coin de la table. Je vois alors que Fred et George étudient un morceau de parchemin et discute de son contenue en le modifiant de temps en temps.

Un bruit indiquant qu'un hibou vient d'entrer dans la cheminée se fait entendre. C'est la seule façon que les hiboux ont trouvée pour nous joindre dans cette maison. En entendant ce son, tout le monde cesse leur conversation pour observer la cheminée. Un splendide harfang des neiges sort de la cheminée et vient prendre place sur la table.

\- Oh c'est Hedwige ! s'exclame Ginny.

Ron détache la lettre qu'elle porte sur sa patte. Ginny attire l'oiseau avec des miamhibou qu'elle avait dans sa poche. Cet oiseau est magnifique et je suis bien heureuse de pouvoir flatter ses plumes. Ron soupir après avoir lu sa lettre. Il la dépose alors sur la table. Son visage est soucieux.

\- Alors comment va-t-il ? Est-ce que ses affreux moldus ont décidé de continuer leur ridicule régime de l'an dernier ? demande Mme Weasley à son fils.

\- Il n'en parle pas dans sa lettre. Ils ont dû laisser tomber, répond Ron.

\- Alors pourquoi ce soupir ? demande mon père. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Il a vu quelque chose de suspect ?

Le ton de mon père est trop joyeux pour ses paroles. À croire qu'il espère qu'il arrive quelque chose d'affreux au propriétaire de ce superbe hibou. Il a de toute évidence besoin d'action.

\- Non, tout va bien. Il dit juste qu'il a hâte de revenir au Terrier. Il se demande si on a des nouvelles de Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le combattre, dit Ron d'un ton las.

Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de qui il s'agit. Un ami de Ron de toute évidence.

\- Ils parlent d'Harry Potter, me chuchote Fred. C'est sa chouette.

Il me pointe Hedwige et me fait un clin d'œil. Il a dû voir mon visage un peu perdu et il s'est penché pour me le murmurer. C'est si gentil de sa part.

Je regarde alors la chouette blanche avec attention. J'ai suivi les aventures d'Harry au cours de la dernière année via la Gazette du sorcier. J'ai pu voir des photos de lui et j'ai pu constater à quel point il avait grandi. Mais voir ce harfang des neiges dans cette cuisine me fait sentir que je suis plus proche que jamais de le revoir enfin. J'ai toujours voulu le retrouver depuis que je suis toute petite. Il est bien plus à mes yeux que celui qui a réussi à survivre à Voldemort. C'est aussi le petit frère que je n'ai jamais pu avoir.

Ron me tire de ma rêverie en prenant la parole :

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ?

\- N'oublie pas que tu as promis de ne rien communiquer d'important dans tes lettres, le préviens Bill

\- Je sais, répond Ron. C'est juste redondant de lui dire les mêmes choses.

\- Il devra malheureusement s'en contenter, ajoute Remus.

\- Demande-lui tout de même s'il a besoin de quelque chose à manger et si ses moldus ont abandonné leur régime, dit Mme Weasley tandis que Ron récupère Hedwige pour monter dans sa chambre.

\- Ouais, je vais lui demander, répond Ron avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine.

\- Heu…De quel moldus on parle ? C'est quoi cette histoire de régime ? demandé-je

\- Non d'une petite salamandre tropicale ! C'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant ! Harry a été placé chez son oncle et sa tante. Ils ont un fils qui est très gros ! me raconte mon père.

\- Énorme ! Tu veux dire ! s'exclame George.

\- Tu te rappelle l'an dernier quand il n'a pas pu résister aux bonbons qu'on avait « échappés » par terre, dit Fred à son jumeau.

\- Oh oui ! C'était super drôle de le voir paniquer quand sa langue s'est mise à allonger, s'esclaffe George.

\- Et quand sa mère s'est mise à tirer dessus ! dit Fred entre deux fous rire.

Fred et George sont pris de fous rires en repensant à cette anecdote qui me parait très coquasse. Même M. Weasley s'efforce de ne pas rire.

\- Assez…ça suffit vous deux ! dit Mme Weasley en essayant de rester neutre. Une chance que votre père était là pour corriger la situation.

Fred et George se calment en essayant de ne plus rire.

\- Mais c'était bien fait pour lui quand même, ajoute Ginny avant de se retourner vers moi. Son cousin est une brute qui s'amusait à frapper Harry quand il était petit.

\- L'an dernier, son oncle et sa tante ont décidé de mettre leur fils au régime, m'explique Mme Weasley. Harry était contraint à manger la même chose que son cousin ou moins. C'est-à-dire presque rien. Quand il revient de là-bas, il a la peau sur les os.

\- Tu auras compris qu'Harry n'aime pas aller chez son oncle et sa tante, me résume Remus.

\- C'est un calvaire pour lui, déclare mon père. Je sais c'est quoi d'être dans une famille de détraqué. Pourquoi il doit rester avec eux d'ailleurs ?

\- Dumbledore l'a dit. C'est pour sa sécurité, Sirius, lui rappel doucement Remus. Il est protégé par un très vieux sort très puissant.

\- Mais il ne va pas bien, Remus. Il est en sécurité, peut-être, mais il va devenir fou à force de rester avec ces moldus sans cœur, insiste mon père.

Remus se contente de mettre sa main sur le bras de mon père en le regardant avec toute la patience qui est en lui et il lui dit :

\- C'est mieux ainsi.

Mon père se renfrogne, enlevant son bras de sous la main de Remus et croise les bras en lui tournant le dos. Je dois mettre une main sur ma bouche pour cacher mon amusement face à la réaction de mon père. On dirait un enfant de trois ans qui n'a pas pu obtenir son jouet.


	8. Le malagrif tacheté

Un autre chapitre, juste pour le plaisir...

Chapitre 8 : Le malagrif tacheté.

Les journées passent somme toute assez rapidement au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. De nouveaux membres sont venus visiter la maison. Ils viennent et repartent aussi rapidement. Tonks et Maugrey restent parfois à souper. Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas les seuls à rester. Depuis peu, il y a aussi un homme très spécial qui a décidé de rester encore plus souvent au quartier général. Il s'appelle Mondigus Fletcher. C'est un petit homme avec une longue tignasse rousse. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang encadrés de grosses cernes qui lui donnent le regard mélancolique d'un basset. C'est un escroc qui cherche à tout prix à duper les gens. Son odeur d'alcool et de vieux tabac m'écœure au plus au point. Je n'aime pas cet homme. Mme Weasley non plus. Mon père, par contre, semble l'apprécier. Il dit qu'il a de très bonnes relations avec des gens aussi malfamés que lui et c'est pour ça qu'il est si utile pour l'Ordre. Il s'occupe aussi de la surveillance d'Harry. Mme Weasley dit qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance et je suis bien d'accord avec elle.

Ce matin, Mme Weasley a distribué différentes tâches de ménage à tous ceux qui restent à la maison. Mon père, Remus, Tonks, Ron et Ginny sont en charge de la cuisine. Les jumeaux, Mme Weasley et moi devons s'occuper du ménage du hall. Mon père a complètement abandonné le projet d'enlever le tableau de ma grand-mère dans le hall. Il dit qu'il va demander l'expertise de Maugrey la prochaine fois qu'il va passer. Nous devons donc travailler dans le plus grand silence. Mme Weasley a pris la tâche de restaurer le vieux fauteuil dans lequel j'aime m'asseoir pour lire tranquillement tous mes livres. Les jumeaux nettoient les différents meubles du hall et moi j'enlève les toiles d'araignée et je répare les lampes au gaz qui entourent la pièce.

J'approche d'une des lampes qui se trouvent tout près de l'armoire que les jumeaux nettoient. En fait, ils ne nettoient pas vraiment. Ils ont plutôt l'air d'avoir découvert quelque chose de très intéressant à l'intérieur. Ils chuchotent et jettent des coups d'œil à leur mère par-dessus leurs épaules.

George m'aperçoit alors que je me dirige vers une lampe encore plus près d'eux. George donne une tape sur l'épaule de son frère qui s'empresse de fermer l'armoire. Ils prennent leurs guenilles et commencent à frotter l'armoire avec conviction. Fred se tourne après un moment et en me voyant il cesse de frotter dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- C'est seulement toi ! me dit-il en chuchotant. Tu m'as fait peur, George ! Je croyais que c'était M'man.

\- Vous semblez avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, dis-je en faisant semblant de m'intéresser à la lampe devant moi.

\- Chut ! Pas si fort ! M'man va t'entendre ! me gronde George.

Je m'agenouille tout près d'eux en jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrebâillement de la porte de l'armoire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? chuchoté-je afin que les jumeaux soient les seuls à m'entendre.

\- Rien d'important, me répond Fred d'un ton détaché. C'est juste des pots.

\- Des pots ! Des pots de quoi ? demandé-je avec curiosité.

\- Des pots vides, me répond froidement George.

\- Des pots vides. Vraiment ? Alors, je vais aller chercher un sac de poubelle pour les jeter. En fait où sont les sacs de poubelle ?

Je me lève et je me tourne vers Mme Weasley qui est toujours occupé avec le fauteuil. Je mets ma main près de ma bouche pour l'appeler. Il n'en faut pas moins pour que les jumeaux tirent sur ma robe et me font redescendre à leur niveau.

\- Chut ! Tais-toi ! insiste George.

Je regarde les deux garçons en essayant de cacher mon amusement.

\- Alors ces pots, qu'est-ce qu'ils contiennent ?

Fred me fait signe, à contre cœur, d'approcher de l'armoire. Il l'ouvre. L'armoire contient une dizaine de pot Masson dans lesquelles il y a des créatures dans du formol. La plupart des créatures me sont inconnus mais j'en reconnais quelques-uns. Il y a un chaporouge. C'est une très petite créature semblable à un gobelin. Cette créature est connue pour tuer les moldus égarés pour ensuite tremper leur bonnet dans leur sang. Je suis bien contente de la voir dans un pot et morte. Il y a aussi une créature que j'ai souvent vue dans mes livres de potion et avec laquelle j'aimerais bien travailler. C'est une créature qui ressemble à un homard. Je prends ce pot dans mes mains pour l'observer de plus près.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande Fred avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

\- Remets ça où tu l'as pris ! C'est nous qui l'avons trouvé en premier, ajoute George.

\- Du calme, les gars. Je voulais juste le voir de près.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demande George après voir vérifié que sa mère était toujours occupée avec le fauteuil.

\- C'est un malagrif tacheté. Son venin est peut-être encore bon…leur répondé-je en continuant d'observer la créature.

Je lève la tête, intriguée par le silence que j'ai provoqué. Ils me fixent tous les deux en alternance avec la créature. Leur curiosité a été piquée à vif, on dirait. Ça tombe bien parce que je tiens à savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent dans leur chambre. C'est une opportunité que je dois saisir.

Je repose le pot où je l'ai pris, mine de rien.

\- Si jamais vous ne savez pas quoi faire avec cette créature, je suis preneuse. Elle me sera très utile pour l'une de mes potions, chuchoté-je.

Je me relève et je m'éloigne un peu d'eux pour reprendre mon travail. Un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour leur faire un clin d'œil m'assure que j'ai piqué leur curiosité encore plus profondément. Il faut maintenant attendre qu'ils reviennent à la charge…


	9. Mme Black

Chapitre 9 : Mme Black

Le ménage du hall s'est terminé plus tôt que ce que Mme Weasley avait prévu. Nous avons donc beaucoup de temps libre avant le souper. Et qui dit temps libre, dit temps pour ouvrir mes livres. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps depuis mon arrivée pour me plonger dans mes lectures, comme Socrate et Myrline me l'ont demandé. La vie ici est différente de celle que j'avais chez moi. Les études étaient le seul mode de vie que je connaissais. Le reste était secondaire.

Je monte donc chercher mon livre d'histoire de la Magie dès que Mme Weasley m'en donne la permission. En descendant les escaliers, j'intercepte, malgré moi, une discussion qui vient de la chambre des jumeaux.

\- Voyons Fred ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

\- Mais ça peut être un fort investissement…

Je n'entends pas le reste de la conversation parce que je suis trop loin. Je comprends que j'ai semé l'idée aux jumeaux de s'associer à moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre davantage. En arrivant sur le palier suivant, je croise Kreattur.

\- La maîtresse aimerait-elle que Kreattur porte son livre pour elle ? me demande-t-il les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Cette créature a compris quelque chose qui m'échappe. Si je m'obstine à la garder à distance, je ne pourrai surement jamais savoir ce qu'il sait. J'accepte donc de lui donner mon livre. Kreattur, malgré son âge avancé pour un elfe de maison, avance presque en sautillant tellement il est heureux de m'aider.

Je m'assois dans le fauteuil que Mme Weasley a réparé ce matin. Il est beaucoup plus confortable et moelleux qu'avant. Kreattur me tend mon livre.

\- Kreattur va vous apporter une tasse de thé, mademoiselle.

\- Non, merci Kreattur, lui chuchotté-je

\- Kreattur insiste. Ce sera le meilleur thé que vous aurez goûté.

\- Non merci, Kreattur, répété-je d'un ton plus sec et un peu plus fort.

Comme Kreattur insiste de nouveau, je lève le ton. C'est à ce moment que je me rappelle le tableau de ma grand-mère. Celui-ci s'ouvre et se met à hurler les obscénités habituelles.

\- _Vermines ! Résidus de pourriture ! Qui a osé entrer dans ma maison…_

Kreattur prend la parole.

\- Maîtresse ! C'est la faute de Kreattur ! implore-t-il en se prosternant bien bas au pied du tableau. Kreattur ne mérite pas votre pardon. Kreattur va se brûler les doigts dans le four pour avoir réveillé ainsi sa maîtresse.

Ma grand-mère se calme. Elle observe l'elfe de maison avec dégoût. J'y reconnais soudain quelques traits de mon père.

\- Kreattur, comment as-tu osé ? Tu mériterais de te coincer les oreilles dans une porte ! lui ordonne-t-elle.

\- Très bien, ma douce maîtresse, Kreattur le fera, Oh glorieuse maîtresse.

\- Qu'avais-tu à crier ainsi ? lui demande-t-elle, sévèrement.

\- Oh grande maîtresse, je voulais rendre service à l'héritière de la noble maîtresse. Elle a traité Kreattur comme il le méritait, oh remarquable maîtresse.

\- Héritière ? De qui parles-tu, sombre crétin ? Je n'ai aucune fille. Mon fils est mort, oh pauvre de moi ! Et l'autre, ce renégat ! Il laisse entrer la vermine dans ma noble maison. _Chien ! Bâtard! Abject monstre !_

Elle s'enrage alors en pensant à mon père. Une idée saugrenue me vient alors à l'esprit. « Je suis la seule à pouvoir dompter ce tableau ! » Avec cette idée, je m'avance vers elle.

\- Madame ! C'est de moi que votre elfe parle. Je suis votre héritière ! dis-je avec le ton le plus ferme et solide que j'ai.

La vieille femme se calme et elle m'observe longuement avec dédain, comme elle l'a fait pour l'elfe.

\- Mon héritière ? Comment est-ce qu'une petite impertinente peut se prétendre mon héritière ?

\- Je m'appelle Hélène Black. Je suis la fille de votre fils Sirius.

\- Si tu es celle que tu prétends, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Tu es une _vermine_ ! Hors de chez moi, s _ale racaille ! Immonde fripouille ! DEHORS !_

Le tableau se met à crier à nouveau les grossièretés habituelles réveillant du coup tous les autres tableaux autour. Les paroles de ma grand-mère résonnent encore dans ma tête. Elles m'ont tellement touchée que je n'ai pas vu que tous les habitants de la maisonnée étaient autour de moi pendant que je discutais avec le tableau. Je sursaute en voyant mon père et Remus passer de chaque côté de moi pour rabattre les pans de rideaux sur elle.

J'aperçois ensuite Ron et les jumeaux qui viennent porter main-forte aux deux autres. Je les regarde faire et je n'arrive pas à bouger. Le tableau est si enragé que ça prend un moment pour qu'à cinq, ils arrivent à la calmer. Ils sont tous très essoufflés quand ils terminent. Mon père se plie en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Il se relève un peu, les mains sur les genoux et me dit :

\- Ça valait la peine d'essayer.

Il s'approche ensuite de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Son contact me fait du bien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas avec ce qu'elle a pu te dire. Ce n'est qu'un vilain tableau. Je t'avais dit que c'était une harpie. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a raison pour autant. Aller viens, on va aider Molly à faire le souper.

L'étreinte de mon père, sa main dans mes cheveux et les paroles qu'il me chuchote à l'oreille me rassurent. Ça me rappelle quand j'étais petite et que je fessais des cauchemars. Je me sens assez apaisée pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourire du mieux que je peux.

Je sais que ce n'est qu'un tableau. Je sais que ce qu'elle a dit n'a pas lieu de m'inquiéter, mais elle m'a fait réaliser quelque chose de fondamental : je ne connais rien de ma famille et de mes origines. Je sais que les Black sont une noble famille de sorciers au sang pur et ça depuis des générations. Mais je ne connais rien d'autre. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de demander des informations sur eux avec Myrline et Socrate. Je pensais tellement à mon père et non pas à tout son histoire…à mon histoire. Pourquoi était-il en prison ou quand il reviendrait me chercher, c'était tout ce qui m'inquiétait. Depuis que je suis dans cette maison, que je suis avec mon père, je sens ce besoin grandissant de connaître mes origines. Les paroles de ma grand-mère me l'ont simplement fait réaliser.

Mon père et Remus restent près de moi pour me rassurer. Ils sont ma famille après tout et je me sens un peu mieux.

Mondingus, M. Weasley et Bill arrivent alors que nous sommes en train de servir le souper. Nous avons tous travaillé à la préparation du souper c'est comme ça que nous avons réussi à tout préparer à temps. Mme Weasley est pleine d'entrain. Elle accueille son mari et son fils chaleureusement. Mondigus qui est arrivé par la porte avec son air bourré habituel, prend place à la table.

\- Sirius, j'pense que ton elfe est détraqué, dit-il

Nous nous retournons vers Kreattur qui a ouvert la porte du four et il avance dangereusement les mains à l'intérieur.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite Kreattur ! ordonne mon père sans même se lever de table.

Kreattur est pris de soubresaut vers l'arrière puis vers l'avant. Il ne semble plus avoir le contrôle de son corps.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demande Ron

\- Je crois qu'il est pris entre les deux ordres qu'il a reçus, ricane Ginny.

C'est en effet assez drôle de voir Kreattur avancer puis reculer pour exécuter les deux ordres qu'il a reçus. Ça ressemble à une espèce de danse tribale.

\- Kreattur ! Ça suffit. Va te coucher et je t'interdis de te bruler les mains dans le four, ordonne mon père.

Kreattur arrête sa danse. Il regarde mon père avec des éclairs dans les yeux, puis il se dirige vers sa tanière sous la chaudière. On entend un claquement de porte soudain. Me retournant à nouveau vers l'elfe, je constat qu'il vient de coincer ses oreilles dans porte délabrée qui donne dans sa tanière. Je me lève de table et je vais ouvrir la porte où ses oreilles sont encore coincées.

\- Va te coucher Kreattur et cesse de nous déranger, ce soir, lui ordonné-je à mon tour.

Kreattur s'incline bien bas et entre dans son trou.

\- Ça valait la peine d'essayer ! dit Remus un sourire aux lèvres en regardant mon père.

\- Pfff ! Cette maison ! Ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais quitté. Et plus de temps j'y reste et plus je me rappelle pourquoi je ne pouvais la supporter, répond mon père.

\- Où as-tu été quand tu as quitté la maison ? lui demandé-je en reprenant ma place à la table.

\- Chez les Potter…C'était le bon vieux temps ! Tout était différent chez eux. C'était le paradis, sauf pour le chat, me répond-t-il

\- Le chat ? demandé-je

Remus se met à rire silencieusement. Je ne sais pas de quoi on parle, mais c'est une anecdote bien amusante je m'en doute.

\- Oui le chat que James aimait tellement. Il nous réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit et il avait le don pour attirer l'attention sur nous chaque fois qu'on allait faire une bêtise…explique mon père.

La soirée continue gaiement. Mon père continue de raconter ses histoires de jeunesse. Mme Potter qui faisait les meilleurs poudings de Noël et les phrases légendaires de M. Potter. Fred, George et Mondigus discutent à l'écart de tout le monde d'un sujet probablement illicite. Mme Weasley ne les remarque pas, car elle est en grande conversation avec Bill qui lui parle, les yeux rêveurs d'une jolie fille qu'il a rencontrée au travail.


	10. La chambre des jumeaux

Bonjour à vous tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire. J'installe tranquillement le scénario qui je vous le rappel se passe avant le 5e livre (pour l'instant). J'espère que vous aimez !? Je ne reçois pas beaucoup de review qui je vous le rappel est le pain quotidien de l'auteur de la fan fiction. J'avoue qu'en recevoir me motiverait et je serais même porter à publier plus rapidement...

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : La chambre des jumeaux

Ce matin, Ron a reçu une lettre d'Hermione. Elle lui confirme son arrivée dans l'après-midi. Remus aussi a reçu une lettre pour avertir le quartier général que ce soir il y aura une autre réunion de l'Ordre.

Je profite de la matinée que nous avons de libre pour avancer dans ma lecture dans le hall d'entrée. Quand Socrate et Myrline reviendront, je n'ai pas l'intention d'écouter l'un de leurs sermons sur l'importance des études. J'en ai assez entendu pour le reste de ma vie. Les jumeaux passent devant moi dans le hall après avoir terminé leur petit déjeuner. Je les regard par-dessus mon livre un bref instant avant de me replonger dans ma lecture.

Soudain, je sens une présence près de moi. C'est sûrement Kreattur. Sa dévotion n'a pas diminué pour moi, même avec l'incident d'avant-hier avec le tableau. Au contraire, je crois que sa dévotion a augmenté. Je déteste qu'on m'observe pendant que je lis. Je sors donc de ma lecture pour avertir à nouveau Kreattur de me laisser tranquille, mais je reste surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Fred Weasley. C'est lui qui m'observe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? me demande-t-il en me voyant le fixer.

\- L'histoire de la Magie de 1400 à 1800 après Jésus-Christ par Robert Pitt.

\- Tu aimes beaucoup lire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas t'entendre à merveille avec Hermione. Elle aussi c'est un rat de bibliothèque.

\- Un rat de bibliothèque ! Moi ? Tu me connais mal. Je suis plutôt une fille de terrain si tu veux savoir.

\- Relaxe, tu vas réveiller la vieille chipie. Et je ne disais pas ça pour t'insulter. C'était même un compliment.

\- Un compliment. Vraiment ? Et en quoi se faire dire qu'on est un rat de bibliothèque est un compliment ? demandé-je dans un mélange espiègle et boudeur.

\- Les rats de bibliothèque sont très utiles pour aider les plaisantins ignares à se cultiver un peu.

\- C'est de toi que tu parles là ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Si tu me disais ce que tu veux au lieu de tourner autour du pot, dis-je

\- Justement, il s'agit de pot. En fait, de la créature que tu as trouvée dans le pot l'autre jour. Le maladif machin chouette. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en parler davantage ? me demande-t-il

\- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre et Ginny en sort. Elle nous regarde avec un sourire malicieux puis elle monte l'escalier.

\- Pas ici, me dit-il. Viens avec moi.

Je referme mon livre et je le suis alors qu'il monte l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. Il frappe à la porte comme s'il s'agissait d'un code puis il ouvre la porte. Il me fait signe d'entrer.

Dans la chambre des jumeaux, les lits sont superposés. Cela donne beaucoup de place pour un immense bureau en chêne massif qui occupe le centre de la pièce. C'est le fouillis sur ce bureau où il y a des parchemins, des chaudrons, des cuillères et toutes sortes d'ingrédients.

George y est assis derrière et il travaille sur ce qui pourrait ressembler à un petit morceau de chocolat.

Fred referme la porte et il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur l'un des lits. Je m'assois et je remarque un tas de feuille qui y traine. Il s'agit de bons de commande pour des ingrédients, à en voir la liste, n'ont rien de très ordinaires. Je prends l'une des feuilles pour voir de quel apothicaire vient ce bon de commande, mais George me le prend des mains avant que j'aie eu le temps de le lire.

Je l'observe un peu surprise par son attitude. De toute évidence, ma présence ne lui plait pas. Il attrape les feuilles sur le lit et retourne à son bureau. Fred pour sa part est souriant. Il prend une chaise qu'il installe à côté de moi. Il va chercher le pot qui contient le malgrif tacheté et revient s'assoir sur sa chaise.

\- Ok, je suis prêt. Vas-y, explique-moi, c'est quoi cette créature ?

Je regarde Fred. Son sourire et ses yeux charmeurs me font fondre. J'aurais le goût de tout lui dire, mais il y a une partie de moi qui me fait douter. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils fabriquent. Je ne sais pas à quoi cette créature va leur servir. Je me ressaisis et je décide d'essayer d'obtenir quelque chose en retour.

\- Avant de vous répondre, je veux quelque chose en échange, dis-je

George soupire et sans détacher les yeux du morceau de chocolat, il dit :

\- Ben voyons ! C'était sûr !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? De l'or ? me demande Fred comme si son frère n'avait rien dit.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ferais ? Non ce que je veux c'est une explication, dis-je

\- Une explication ? répète Fred

\- Oui, je veux savoir, pourquoi est-ce si secret ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi vous faites exploser des choses dans votre chambre ? Ça va servir à quoi tout ça ?

Fred regarde George. Celui-ci lui fait signe qu'il refuse l'échange. Fred se tourne vers moi. Il a l'air déçu.

\- Je suis désolé. On ne peut pas accepter ton offre.

Il a l'air sincère quand il le dit. Il ouvre la porte et il me fait signe de sortir. Je sors et il referme la porte derrière moi. J'entends alors sa voix qui s'élève contre son frère.

\- Franchement, George. C'était une bonne offre. Qu'est-ce qu'on perd à lui faire confiance ?

\- Il n'est pas question, Fred. Elle ira tout raconter à M'man dès qu'elle saura tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

\- Ouais, c'est ça…je pense que tu la trouves surtout de ton goût et que tu ne penses pas avec ta tête.

J'en ai déjà trop entendu. Je commence à descendre vers le hall. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce que George vient de dire. Et si Fred me trouvait vraiment de son goût…


	11. Hermione Granger

Voilà un autre chapitre. Il est petit, je sais. Et je pourrais mettre un autre chapitre si j'arrive à avoir un total de 5 reviews. Le prochain porte sur la 2e réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix à laquelle Hélène participe. Bon lecture ! En espérant vous envoyer la suite avant lundi prochain !

Merci à Ptitepointe2 pour ton review de la semaine dernière. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'indice pour ce que tu cherches dans ce chapitre, mais je vais y venir ne t'inquiète pas.

 **Chapitre 11 : Hermione Granger**

J'ai réussi à chasser les paroles de George et j'ai découvert mon livre d'histoire de la Magie, mais cette fois je me suis installée dans la cuisine pour y manger un morceau. Mon père et Remus jouent aux échecs, version sorcier. Mme Weasley tricote un chandail en laine avec sa baguette magique.

L'horloge sonne deux heures. On entend la porte de la maison s'ouvrir suivi de celle de la cuisine. Je lève les yeux de la rébellion des centaures de 1612 pour apercevoir Tonks accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux épais cheveux bruns un peu ébouriffés.

\- Hermione ! Je suis très contente de te revoir, dit Mme Weasley en venant à sa rencontre. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Tu as faim ?

\- Bonjour Mme Weasley. J'ai fait un bon voyage, merci. Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai mangé avant de partir, lui répond-t-elle.

Mon père et Remus se sont également levé et saluent Hermione.

\- Ron a dû entendre ton arrivée, il devrait descendre d'une minute à l'autre, ajoute Mme Weasley à l'adresse de la nouvelle venue.

Mon regard croise le sien et mon père fait les présentations.

\- On m'a dit que tu aimais la lecture, dis-je

\- Oui en effet. Je vois que tu étais en train de lire, me répond-t-elle

\- Oui, c'est l'histoire de la magie de 1400 à 1800 de Robert Pitt.

\- Robert Pitt est intéressant, me confirme-t-elle. Je n'ai pas lu ce livre-là, mais celui sur la guerre des gobelins était bien décrit.

\- Oui, je connais…

\- Excusez-moi les filles, nous interrompt Remus, mais Ron est arrivé, Hermione.

Nous n'avons pas remarqué l'arrivée de Ron dans la cuisine. Elle se tourne vers son ami et je vois alors son teint rosir légèrement. Ron aussi. Je sens une légère hésitation de leur part avant qu'ils ne se serrent la main.

\- Viens avec moi, lui dit –il en l'amenant en dehors de la cuisine.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on mange à cinq heures, car ce soir il y a une réunion, l'averti Mme Weasley.

Ron lui répond vaguement en refermant la porte de la cuisine, ce qui fait soupirer sa mère.

\- Vers quelle heure voulez-vous commencer le repas, Mme Weasley ? demandé-je

\- Merci, ma chère, je n'aurai pas besoin de ton aide pour ce soir. Je fais un rôti, c'est très simple, mais merci de l'avoir proposé, me répond-t-elle.

\- C'est un plaisir, Mme Weasley

\- Oh Sirius, ta fille est si bien élevée ! s'exclame Mme Weasley

Mon père lui répond avec un sourire forcé. Je sais que ce qu'elle vient de dire n'a pas l'impact qui était recherché. Je me sens mal à l'aise de rester ici plus longtemps et je décide de continuer ma lecture dans ma chambre.


	12. 2e réunion

**Chapitre 12 : 2e réunion**

Pour le souper, nous avons été plus nombreux. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre se sont joints à nous. Deux nouvelles personnes étaient présentes. La première s'appelle Hestia Jones. C'est une jeune femme, un peu plus vieille que moi. Elle a les joues roses et sa chevelure noire de jais lui tombe sur les épaules. La deuxième personne à venir s'ajouter au groupe est un vieil ami de Maugrey Fol Œil. Il s'appelle Sturgis Podmore, un homme assez vieux à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux aussi jaune que la paille. Tout le monde a bien mangé et rigole. On pourrait croire que c'est la fête.

Je range la vaisselle du repas avec Ginny et Hermione quand les conversations s'estompent presque soudainement derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir ce qui a provoqué le mutisme collectif et je vois cet homme aux cheveux gras et noir qui prend place à la table. Il ne semble pas être plus heureux de se retrouver ici que les autres de l'avoir à leur table. Mon père est le seul à avoir l'air amusé par l'arrivée de Severus Rogue. Il le regarde avec un sourire malicieux et s'apprête à lui dire quelque chose quand Remus, qui semble avoir lu dans ses pensées pose sa main sur l'épaule de mon père en lui faisant non de la tête. Cette demande de retenue n'est pas appréciée par mon père qui boude comme un enfant à qui on a refusé un jouet. Il se croise de bras et se détourne de Remus.

\- Aller les enfants, dans vos chambres, la réunion va commencer ! annonce Mme Weasley.

Un grognement de désapprobation se fait entendre. Je regarde les enfants Weasley se lever avec Hermione. Mais je reste à l'arrière dans la cuisine sans dire un mot. Faire le moins de bruit possible me permettra peut-être de ne pas faire partie des « enfants ».

Ils quittent la pièce un à un quand Fred se tourne soudainement. Je croise son regard et j'espère qu'il ne me fasse pas remarquer. Son visage change tandis qu'il attrape son jumeau par le bras.

\- Pourquoi Hélène a le droit de rester pour la réunion et pas nous ? demande-t-il à ses parents.

\- Tu as raison Fred, lui répond sa mère. Aller Hélène, toi aussi, tu dois aller avec les autres.

Je soupir, résignée à m'être fait prendre. Je dépose l'assiette que je tenais et commence à marcher vers la sortie.

\- Viens t'assoir, Hélène. Tu peux faire partir de l'Ordre si tu le souhaites, me dit mon père.

Je le regard avec toute la reconnaissance que j'ai pour lui avant de venir prendre place à côté de lui. Je suis choyée qu'il ait autant confiance en moi. Je veux faire partie de l'Ordre et m'impliquer autant que lui et les autres.

\- Sirius, elle n'est pas majeure. Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de rester, réplique Mme Weasley comme si elle parlait à un enfant à qui elle donne un conseil.

\- Molly, je suis son père. Je lui donne ma permission. Si tu juges que Fred et George ne peuvent pas faire partie de l'Ordre, ça t'appartient.

Mme Weasley devient rouge de colère. Elle ne dit plus un mot et pointe la porte de la cuisine à ses fils. Ceux-ci ne répliquent rien et ils sortent. Kingsley Shacklebot arrive au même moment et prend place à la table.

Dumbledore arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Il est accompagné d'une grande femme aux cheveux noirs, tirés en arrière et attachés en chignon.

\- C'est Minerva McGonagall. Elle enseigne à Poudlard, me souffle Remus à l'oreille.

\- Que la réunion commence. Nous avons tous des horaires très chargés, nous serons donc bref, annonce Dumbledore qui a effectivement l'air débordé. Qui est en charge d'Harry ce soir ?

\- Dedalus Diggle, répond Emmeline Vance.

\- Quelque chose de nouveau ? demande Dumbledore.

\- Non, la situation est la même, répond Vance.

\- Severus, du nouveau ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Les séances de torture sont terminées. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a réuni les anciens. Il veut recruter plus large, mais il veut s'y prendre différemment de la dernière fois. Il ne veut pas éveiller les soupçons au ministère, mais l'identité des membres des Mangemorts n'est plus aussi discrète que la dernière fois. Il veut rallier les anciennes familles, celles qui ont les mêmes allégeances que lui. Deux nouveaux membres ont été admis dans le cercle des privilégiés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur a donné une mission. Ils sont chargés de la surveillance de quelques choses qui est au ministère de la Magie.

\- Quelque chose ? demande Maugrey. Quoi ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Lucius Malefoy est en charge de les introduire au ministère et de superviser les opérations selon les rumeurs.

\- Ben voyons ! Des rumeurs ! grogne mon père.

\- Arthur, Kingsley essayez de trouver de quoi il s'agit dit Dumbledore sans prêter attention aux commentaires de mon père.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible d'avoir un portrait, une description de ses nouveaux venus ? demande Kinsgley.

\- Je vous fournirai tout cela, répond Severus.

\- Autre chose ? demande Dumbledore.

Comme personne ne répond la réunion est ajournée et Dumbledore quitte la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Quelques membres se rassemblent pour échanger des informations comme Arthur, Kingsley et Rogue et les autres quittent presque tous la maison. Je reste à ma place, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu des nouvelles de Myrline et Socrate. J'aurais cru que j'en aurais appris plus sur leur mission. J'espère qu'ils vont bien tous les deux. Ils me manquent beaucoup.

Maugrey, Podmore, Remus, Tonks, mon père et les Weasley sont assis tout près de moi et leur conversation me fait sortir de ma bulle.

\- Alors d'après vous qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir au ministère ? demande Podmore.

Mondingus qui somnolait dans un coin de la cuisine décide de se joindre à la conversation.

\- Peut-être qu'il veut un trésor qu'un haut ministre cache dans son bureau.

\- Si j'avais un trésor si précieux que Vous-Savez-Qui le voudrait, je ne le cacherais pas dans mon bureau, dit Bill. Il serait dans une chambre forte de Gringotts.

\- De toute façon. Que voulez-vous que Voldemort fasse d'un trésor ? Il n'a absolument pas besoin d'argent ! dit mon père.

\- En plus, s'il voulait quelque chose d'un ministre, il n'aurait qu'à le faire chanter ou à le prendre sous son contrôle avec l'Impérium, ajoute Maugrey.

\- Il a besoin de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas encore. Quelque chose qui l'aidera à renforcer son pouvoir, propose Remus.

\- Comme une arme ? demande Tonks.

\- Quelle arme aurait-il besoin qu'il n'avait pas déjà la dernière fois ? demande Mme Weasley.

\- À moins que ce soit quelque chose qu'il avait avant qu'il veut récupérer, suggère Tonks.


	13. Rendez-vous et marché conclu

**Chapitre 13 : Rendez-vous et marché conclu.**

Ce matin, j'ai décidé de faire mes lectures dans la cuisine parce que Maugrey doit voir si c'est possible de déplacer le cadre de grand-mère. Je n'ai aucunement le goût d'entendre à nouveau ses cris.

Hermione m'accompagne dans ma lecture tandis que Ginny fait ses devoirs d'été. Je commence à me lasser de Gwendolin la Fantasque et de ses quarante-sept mises au buché quand les jumeaux entrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Je lève les yeux de ma lecture, le temps de les voir entrer dans la pièce et je replonge mes yeux dans mon livre.

Je sens bientôt une présence au-dessus de mon épaule gauche. C'est Fred, je le sens. Je me retourne pour lui demander ce qu'il me veut. Je fais alors le saut, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit si proche de moi. Je dois me reculer pour ne pas que nos visages ne se touchent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? me demande-t-il en faisant semblant d'être intéressé par le livre.

\- C'est l'histoire de jolis garçons et de jolies filles qui ont des pouvoirs magiques, lui répondé-je

\- Curieux. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! me répond-t-il en prenant appui sur la table.

Son visage est maintenant si près de moi que je sens son souffle sur le mien. J'ai soudainement chaud, déconcertée par cette proximité que je ne sais comment interpréter.

\- Peut-être que si tu écoutais dans tes cours, tu en aurais entendu parler, lui dit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Je vois le visage de Fred qui change, trait par trait. Il affiche maintenant son petit sourire malin. Il se penche près de l'oreille d'Hermione. Je sens sa main glisser sur la mienne. J'arrête de respirer à ce contact. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Mon cerveau est en ébullition, puis je comprends ce qu'il essaie de faire. Je sens un papier glisser dans ma main.

\- Si les cours d'Histoire de la Magie pouvaient me servir après cette année, j'aurais écouté, mais ils me sont inutiles pour mes futurs projets. Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Ça me touche, lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Son regard croise le mien durant une seconde puis il s'éloigne et s'assoit à côté de son frère. Mme Weasley qui préparait leur petit déjeuner revient près de la table pour les servir et je garde le papier que Fred m'a glissé, bien caché au creux ma main.

On entend alors les cris de ma grand-mère et de tous les autres cadres du hall. L'attention de tous est donc dirigée sur la porte de la cuisine. J'en profite donc pour regarder le morceau de papier.

« Rejoins-nous à 11h »

Je me demande bien à quoi servent ses petites cachotteries. Leur projet ultrasecret m'intrigue et j'ai bien hâte d'en découvrir davantage.

Tout le monde autour se lève pour voir ce qui se passe dans le salon. Je vais donc les rejoindre afin de ne pas rester seule dans la cuisine. Maugrey offre un très bon spectacle. Il lance toutes sortes d'incantations. La plupart d'entre-elles sont dans des langues que je n'ai jamais entendues. Le cri de tous ses tableaux me donne la nausée.

Maugrey finit par céder. Remus, les jumeaux et mon père se précipitent sur les rideaux pour les refermer sur ma grand-mère. Je ne suis pas fâché d'entendre à nouveau le silence dans cette maison. Maugrey s'adosse au mur. Le combat qu'il a livré contre ma grand-mère semble lui avoir demandé des efforts considérables. Il fait signe à tout le monde de retourner à la cuisine. Les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et Hermione en profitent pour monter à leur chambre.

\- Pas toi Granger, grommèle Maugrey. J'ai besoin que tu viennes dans la cuisine.

Hermione échange un regard inquiet avec Ron puis ils font tous les deux, demi-tour pour nous rejoindre. Maugrey referme la porte tandis qu'on s'installe à la table.

\- Il y a une chose qu'on pourrait faire pour être sûr de savoir à quoi on a affaire, commence-t-il. Granger, on m'a dit que tu étais douée pour un peu tout. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une potion Revelabit ?

\- Oui, répond-t-elle visiblement intimidé par Maugrey. C'est une potion qui permet de dévoiler les sorts jetés.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de la faire, continue Maugrey. C'est toi qui t'en occuperas.

\- Très bien, répond Hermione.

\- La pâte que tu obtiendras, mets-la entre le cadre et le mur du tableau. Si la pâte devient mauve et brillante, c'est que c'est un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle comme je le crains. Si c'est une autre couleur alors envoies-moi un hibou cela m'éclaira sur le contre-maléfice à lancer.

Hermione acquiesce.

\- Bon je me sauve. Aller vient Sturgis.

Après un bref au revoir, ils quittent la cuisine et la maison. Je consulte ma montre. Il est bientôt onze heures. Alors, le plus discrètement possible, je me dirige vers la porte de la cuisine. Je l'ouvre délicatement en m'attendant à ce qu'on me demande où je vais, mais personne ne le fait.

Je monte les escaliers et j'arrive au troisième étage face à leur porte. Mon estomac danse la rumba et mon souffle devient plus court. J'ai de la difficulté à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je me sens fébrile à l'idée de connaître les secrets des jumeaux, mais de là à en avoir le souffle coupé… Je prends une grande respiration afin de me ressaisir puis je frappe à la porte.

Fred vient ouvrir. Il me sourit et me fait signe d'entrer. Je sais, maintenant, pourquoi je me sentais tout blizzard avant de frapper à la porte. Je reprends une inspiration question de rester concentré de ne pas tenir compte des papillons qui tentent de sortir de mon ventre.

Fred me fait signe de m'assoir sur une chaise posée devant l'énorme bureau. Je regarde autour de moi en m'assoyant. La chambre a été rangé, il n'y a plus un papier qui est visible.

Fred prend place derrière le bureau à côté de son frère. Ils me regardent tous les deux avec tout le sérieux qui est leur est possible.

\- Nous avons réfléchi à ta proposition, commence George. Nous croyons qu'il est possible de s'entendre.

\- Je suis heureuse de cela, répondé-je en m'efforçant de rester sérieuse.

La situation est beaucoup trop critique pour ce que je connais d'eux. Mais Fred semble lui aussi trouver tout cela bien amusant. Il a posé une main devant sa bouche et ses yeux sont rieurs. George, lui garde une certaine sévérité dans le regard et il cherche à rester prudent dans ce qu'il souhaite me dire.

\- Il y a bien sûr certaines conditions à cette entente, continue-t-il.

\- Je vous écoute, dis-je en m'efforçant d'être plus sérieuse.

\- Nous acceptons de te faire part de nos projets si de ton côté, tu acceptes de nous dire de quoi il est question pendant les réunions de l'Ordre, enchaîne Fred.

\- Vous voulez que je vous dise les plans de l'Ordre, mais dans quel but ?

\- C'est surtout une garantie, m'explique Fred.

\- Une garantie de quoi ?

\- Une garantie que tu n'iras rien dire à nos parents sur nos projets. Si tu nous dévoiles les plans de l'Ordre, on aura quelque chose pour s'assurer que tu seras autant dans l'eau chaude que nous dans l'éventualité où tu les révélais, m'explique George.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas encore, mais vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Je ne dirai rien à vos parents sur vos projets. Vous n'avez pas besoin de garantie, commencé-je.

George ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais je continue.

\- Malgré tout, je vous accorde votre condition. J'accepte de vous dire ce qui se dit pendant les réunions de l'Ordre, mais seulement si ces informations restent inconnues aux gens de cette maison qui n'ont pas encore dix-sept ans.

Les garçons échangent un regard puis ils me tendent la main. Je conclus l'entente et je me rassois.

\- Alors vos projets ? demandé-je

Il y a un moment de silence où ils hésitent à me répondre, puis Fred se lance.

\- Nous voulons avoir notre propre magasin de farces et attrapes.

Je ne m'attendais à rien de leur projet, mais je n'avais pas pensé à un magasin. J'aurais cru qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de dangereux étant donné qu'ils insistent beaucoup sur l'importance de garder ce projet secret. J'aurais cru que Voldemort était concerné ou je ne sais quelle mission héroïque… Je suis donc très surprise de cette annonce. À la fois je suis soulagée qu'ils ne mettent pas leur vie en danger.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore de local, mais en attendant nous travaillons à mettre au point nos propres produits de farces et attrapes, continue-t-il.

\- Et vous travaillez sur quelle sorte de produits en ce moment ? demandé-je

\- On aimerait créer un choix assez varié de sucreries qui rendent malade. Pas très malade, bien sûr, juste assez pour être dispensé de cours quand on en a envie.

\- L'infirmière de l'école doit être très mignonne pour que vous vouliez passer votre temps avec elle plutôt que dans vos classes, remarqué-je

\- On a prévu un antidote pour chaque produit, réplique George. Il faut que nos clients puissent faire ce qui leur plaît après les avoir utilisés.

\- Je vois. Où en êtes-vous rendu ? demandé-je

\- Nous avons travaillé sur un bonbon de chocolat qui permettrait aux clients de vomir. Nous avons de la difficulté à faire tenir le tout ensemble. Pour la présentation, ça laisse aussi à désirer, m'explique Fred.

\- C'est sûrement à cause du chocolat. Il est difficile de le faire tenir avec un poison, proposé-je

Les jumeaux me fixent, étonnés de ma réponse.

\- Avec quoi on pourrait faire tenir le poison d'après toi ? me défi George.

\- Ça dépend du poison, répondé-je comme s'il s'agissait d'un quiz de Myrline et Socrate. Qu'est-ce que vous utilisez pour faire vomir ?

\- Nous avons utilisé de la feuille de Séné, mais quand nous la broyons, elle perd ses propriétés vomitives, m'explique George après une hésitation.

\- Avez-vous pensé à utiliser des plantes moins légales ? Je pense entre autres aux graines de Tentacula vénéneuse. Elles ne s'accommodent pas très bien avec les chocolats, mais elles pourraient très bien fonctionner avec du sirop de sucre comme un sucre d'orge, expliqué-je.

Plus je parle et plus je captive l'attention des jumeaux.

\- Tu en connais vraiment beaucoup sur la question ! s'étonne Fred.

\- Ça doit être à cause de mon côté « rat de bibliothèque », mais j'adore tout ce qui touche les potions, répondé-je, flattée.

\- Est-ce qu'un partenariat d'affaire pourrait t'intéresser ? me demande George.

\- On parle de combien de pourcentage ? demandé-je

\- 5% de chaque produit que tu nous auras aidé à mettre au point, propose George.

\- 45%, répliqué-je

\- 10% de chaque produit que tu auras aidés à créer plus 2% sur les chiffres d'affaires de la compagnie pendant 25 ans.

\- Marché conclu ! annoncé-je

George rédige notre accord sur un parchemin que nous signons tous les trois, puis je serre leurs mains concluant notre accord.

J'ai très hâte de commencer à travailler sur ces nouveaux projets. J'adore faire des potions et j'ai l'impression que ces projets sont bourrés de surprises.

On frappe à la porte.

\- Vite caches-toi derrière le bureau, me murmure Fred.

Je m'exécute le plus rapidement possible. George met ses pieds sur le bureau et prend un parchemin. Il fait semblant de le lire tandis que j'entends Fred qui ouvre la porte.

\- Le dîner est prêt, annonce Mme Weasley.

\- Merci M'man, lui répond Fred. Laisse, je vais la prévenir. On arrive tout de suite.

J'écoute pour distinguer les pas de Mme Weasley s'éloigner, mais elle n'en fait rien. George se lève et me fait discrètement signe de rester où je suis. Fred frappe à ma porte de chambre, Mme Weasley est convaincue et descend enfin l'escalier. De toute évidence, elle a trouvé l'attitude de son fils suspect.

\- C'est bon, me murmure George du cadre de la porte.

Je sors de ma cachette et je descends à la cuisine avec eux, mes nouveaux associés. Ils ont l'air très emballés par ce nouveau partenariat, car ils profitent de ce moment dans l'escalier pour me bombarder de questions. Leur passion embrase la mienne. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de mettre de l'avant mes connaissances.

\- Comment et où peut-on se procurer des graines de Tentacula vénéneuse ?

\- C'est un problème que nous avons. Les graines de Tentacula vénéneuse appartiennent à la classe C des substances interdites à la vente. Je sais que l'on peut s'en procurer sur le marché noir. Ce n'est pas si rare, mais il ne faut pas se faire prendre.

\- C'est bon pour le marché noir. On aura la marchandise bientôt, répond George.

Notre conversation coupe court, car la porte de la chambre de Ron s'est ouverte. Hermione et Ron en sortent. Le visage des jumeaux change instantanément. La passion et la détermination qui brillaient dans leurs yeux a disparu. Ils l'ont caché derrière un air plus taquin que je leur connais davantage. C'est un masque qu'ils affichent lorsqu'ils sont avec les autres, mais je sens qu'ils sont beaucoup plus complexes que ces bouffons qu'ils jouent.


	14. La famille Weasley

**Chapitre 14 : La famille Weasley**

Je me dirige vers ma place habituelle, entre Ginny et Hermione quand Fred me prend le bras et me fait signe de m'assoir à côté de lui.

Je ne résiste pas, en fait je suis heureuse qu'il me le propose. Nous nous sourions bêtement, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit en m'assoyant à ses côtés. Fred est vraiment charmant…

La personne à ma droite m'accroche avec son coude, me faisant revenir à la réalité du même coup. Je me suis assise à côté de mon père sans même m'en rendre compte. Il me sourit lui aussi et je m'efforce de lui sourire, malgré mon malaise. J'ai peur qu'il se fasse des idées.

Je me sers de légumes quand M. Weasley arrive par la cheminée. Il prend place au bout de la table. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. D'habitude en arrivant du travail, il s'écrit : « Bonjour tout le monde ! » C'est presque devenu notre signal pour commencer à manger. Un genre de « Bon appétit ! » mais là, rien. Il s'est assis à la table sans dire un mot et il se sert à manger comme s'il avait une dent contre la nourriture.

Sa femme s'approche de lui pour le saluer comme elle le fait habituellement. Il lui répond sans même la regarder. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il est toujours joyeux malgré les circonstances dans lesquelles nous sommes. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mon père aussi observe le couple et j'ai deviné à la diminution des conversations tout autour que nous ne sommes pas les seuls.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée, mon chéri ? demande Mme Weasley.

M. Weasley fait signe à sa femme qu'il n'a pas le goût d'en parler. Les conversations reprennent, mais sans conviction. Mme Weasley s'assoit à côté de son mari. Elle lui parle à voix basse si bas que seul son mari peut l'entendre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu cet après-midi, me dit mon père pour prétendre une conversation. Où étais-tu ?

\- J'étais dans ma chambre, dans mes livres, lui menté-je

\- Tu n'étudies plus dans le hall ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à mon père, car un bruit sourd se fait soudain entendre. C'est M. Weasley qui vient de frapper sur la table avec son poing.

\- Ça suffit Molly ! Je n'ai pas le goût d'en parler ! crie-t-il

Il réalise ensuite qu'il est dans la cuisine. Tout le monde le regarde stupéfait. Il baisse la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Papa ? demande Bill qui est sans doute arrivé quelques minutes avant que son père ne frappe sur la table.

M. Weasley se tourne vers lui et c'est comme si Bill avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu l'as croisé ?

M. Weasley répond par un grognement et reprend place à la table. On pourrait entendre une mouche voler dans la pièce. Il n'y a personne qui ose parler. Bill place son manteau sur sa chaise et prend place à côté de Ginny.

\- Croisé qui ? demande Mme Weasley

Il y a un nouveau moment de silence où M. Weasley regarde Bill. C'est comme s'il lui disait de se taire s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le punisse.

\- Percy ! dit Mme Weasley qui vient de comprendre. Tu as vu Percy ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vu, répond son mari en soupirant. Il est passé à côté de moi à l'atrium. Il a fait comme si je n'existais pas.

\- Il ne t'a surement pas vu ! explique nerveusement Mme Weasley.

\- Bien sûr qu'il m'a vu ! Mais ce petit prétentieux a levé le nez. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui !

Mme Weasley se met à pleurer. Son mari en la voyant ainsi à l'air de se sentir coupable de s'être emporté. Il la prend dans ses bras et tente de la consoler.

\- Si on n'est pas assez bien pour lui alors pourquoi en parler davantage ? Il ne mérite pas qu'on se fâche pour lui, dit Bill pour tenter de conclure la conversation.

Tout le monde continue de manger en silence, mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de Mme Weasley et son mari. Je ne les connais pas beaucoup, me je me doute qu'ils n'ont pas mérité que leur fils les renie. Je me sens si triste pour eux.

Mme Weasley pleure à chaudes larmes, malgré les paroles encourageantes de son mari. Ses yeux coulent en silence, même si elle essaie de les arrêter de temps en temps avec son mouchoir. M. Weasley a repris son air renfrogné qui ne lui va pas du tout. Il mange de grosses bouchées, comme s'il se vengeait sur la nourriture.

L'atmosphère est si lourde autour de la table. Je suis surprise de voir les jumeaux se lever et ils s'approchent de leur mère. Ils lui mettent chacun une main sur l'épaule. Leurs visages sont mélangés entre la colère et la tristesse. Une expression qui détonne beaucoup avec leur attitude habituelle. Mme Weasley leur attrape les mains. Sa peine est si grande qu'elle n'arrive pas à regarder ses fils qui sont là pour la réconforter.

Cette tristesse me traverse le cœur. Je ne peux rester là sans essayer de leur donner une lueur d'espoir. Je ne le peux pas et je ne le fais pas. Les mots jaillissent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les arrêter.

\- Percy est votre fils. C'est ça ?

Mme Weasley me regarde comme tous ceux qui sont dans la pièce. Elle acquiesce en faisant oui de la tête.

\- Vous avez vraiment beaucoup d'enfants, continué-je un peu intimidé par l'ensemble de mon auditoire.

Monsieur et Mme Weasley me regardent, incertain de savoir si ce que je viens de dire est un reproche ou un compliment. Je ne sais pas si ce que je vais dire sera bien interprété, mais je dois leur dire un mot pour les réconforter.

\- Je connais peu votre famille, mais je sais déjà que vous avez beaucoup d'amour à donner. C'est surement pour cela que vous avez autant d'enfants. Ils sont le fruit de votre amour. Je comprends que vous soyez triste que votre fils se soit détourné de vous. Peut-être qu'en fait que c'est lui qui a raison et que c'est nous qui avons tort. Nous le saurons qu'à la fin de ce conflit. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'avec tout l'amour que vous lui avez donné, avec tout l'amour qui unit votre famille, il est sûr que vous serez à nouveau réunis. Ne perdez pas courage. Vous avez de beaux enfants qui vous aiment et qui croient que vous êtes des parents formidables. Pour l'instant, ce sont eux qui auront le bonheur de profiter de votre amour. Je suis heureuse de connaître la famille Weasley et je propose qu'on lève nos verres à votre santé. À la famille Weasley !

Nous nous levons tous, un verre à la main et nous trinquons à leur santé.

Mme Weasley pleure toujours, mais le sourire sur son visage et son teint rosé qui s'étend jusqu'à ses oreilles me font dire que c'est des larmes de joie.

Fred me regarde avec un sourire pétillant. La famille se réunit pour serrer leur mère dans leurs bras.

\- Je suis fière de toi, ma fille, me murmure mon père en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je lui souris et je le prends dans mes bras. Je suis surprise de l'effet qu'ont eu les mots de mon père sur moi. Je ne me sens pas aussi proche de lui que je l'aurais voulu. Il y a un certain malaise qui s'est installé entre nous. C'est surement toutes ces années où nous avons été séparés qui font que malgré notre lien de sang, nous sommes des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Mais ses mots ont fait remonter la petite fille à papa en moi. Il a toujours été important pour moi de le revoir. Il a toujours été une image, un souvenir, peut-être bien plus brillante que ce qu'il était en réalité. Toute ma vie, j'ai voulu être auprès de lui. Mais depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette maison, depuis que je l'ai revue, je me sens loin de lui. Je le tiens à distance, je trouve refuge dans mes livres, car c'est plus facile ainsi. Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau. Mais en me disant ses mots, il a réveillé la petite fille qui le désirait ardemment. J'ai trouvé dans ses yeux tout l'amour que j'ai tant espéré pendant toutes ces années. J'ai terriblement peur de souffrir à nouveau. J'ai peur qu'il parte ou pire qu'il meure. Mais la chaleur de ses bras me fait oublier tout ça.

Une main s'est placée dans mon dos. Je lève la tête et tombe dans le regard étincelant et familier de Remus. Mon père l'attrape par le cou et le tire pour qu'il se joigne à notre étreinte. J'aurais cru que sa présence aurait été de trop mais cela me fait l'effet contraire. J'ai l'impression que notre famille est enfin complète de cette manière.

Nous desserrons doucement notre étreinte. Remus me regarde un moment. Il glisse un doigt sur mon visage puis il retourne à la table.


	15. Chemin de Traverse

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous aimez ma fanfiction. Merci beaucoup de m'écrire et de continuer de me suivre. Pour ceux qui aiment la relation entre Hélène et Fred, voici un bon gros long chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire !

Chapitre 15 : Chemin de Traverse

 _« La tentacula vénéneuse est une plante magique qui se caractérise par de longs tentacules…Les graines ont un aspect noire et desséché. Elles mesurent approximativement 5mm…Elles produisent un crépitement continuel… »_

Ce livre ne m'apprend pas beaucoup plus de chose que je n'en sais déjà. Je referme vigoureusement le livre, frustrée de n'avoir rien de plus intéressant sur les tentaculas vénéneuses.

Je suis prise dans mes pensées cherchant à tout prix une autre avenue à explorer sur elles lorsque Fred qui descend l'escalier vient me distraire. Il marche de façon décontractée et vient s'assoir à côté de mon fauteuil. Je le dévisage, intriguée par sa présence, mais il ne me regarde pas, il semble hésiter à me demander quelque chose. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, mais c'est très mignon.

\- Je dois aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter quelques trucs. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ? me demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je suis surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je croyais que c'était pour me demander un truc sur les ingrédients qui se mélangent avec tel ou tel autre chose. En plus, pour faire les courses, je me serais attendu à ce qu'il les fasse avec son inséparable jumeau. Quand ma surprise finie par passé, je m'empresse d'accepter avec enthousiaste.

Je suis très flattée qu'il m'invite à passer du temps avec lui. En plus, c'est une excellente occasion d'explorer les magasins du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Sais-tu transplaner ? me demande-t-il

\- Non, je ne suis pas majeur, Myrline et Socrate n'ont jamais voulu que j'apprenne avant ma majorité.

\- Mon frère pourra alors te prêter son balai. Il est vieux, mais…

\- Un balai ! Non ! Non, non, non !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je ne monte pas sur ces choses-là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas l'équilibre et je tombe à tout coup en bas. En plus, j'ai le vertige. Quand mes pieds quittent le sol, c'est comme si mon cœur dansait la Rumba dans ma poitrine. Les balais c'est non pour moi !

Fred trouve mon explication très cocasse.

\- Les cheminées te font le même effet, donc ?

\- Non. Les cheminées ce n'est pas agréable, mais je n'ai aucune difficulté à les prendre, répondé-je.

\- Super alors. Retrouve-moi à la cheminée de la cuisine dans vingt minutes. À tantôt, me dit-il en se levant pour monter l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Je suis prête à partir avec Fred. Mme Weasley, en apprenant notre sortie, a fait une liste de certaines choses dont elle avait besoin. Elle donne la liste à Fred et commence à lui expliquer son contenu.

Mon père me prend à part.

\- Est-ce que Myrline et Socrate t'ont ouvert un compte chez Gringotts ? me demande-t-il

\- J'ai de petites économies dans leur coffre. Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu veux, tu peux les transférer dans notre coffre. Depuis que tu es née, tu as accès à mon coffre. Et comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas près de dépenser cet argent ! Il est pour toi. Le numéro du coffre est le sept cent onze. Les gobelins ne feront pas de cas parce que tu es sur la liste des propriétaires du coffre.

\- Merci Papa.

Je le serre un moment dans mes bras, puis son expression change. Il avait un air sérieux en m'expliquant l'existence de notre coffre familiale, mais il est disparu et il affiche maintenant un air taquin. C'est de ce visage que je me rappelais dans mes souvenirs.

\- Alors tu aimes bien la famille Weasley, on dirait…

\- Oh Papa, arrête ! répliqué-je gênée.

\- Toi et George…C'est du magasinage ou plus comme un rendez-vous que vous allez faire ? continue-t-il amusé.

\- Fred est un ami et nous allons magasiner, répondé-je, en m'éloignant vers la cheminée.

En voyant Fred qui a le teint aussi rosé que doit être le mien, je me dis qu'il a surement eu le même genre de conversation gênante avec sa mère. Le sourire que Mme Weasley me fait, confirme le tout.

Fred _attrape un pot de fleurs posé sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il prend une pincée de poudre étincelante et s'avance vers le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée et jette la poudre au milieu des flammes. Dans une sorte de grondement, le feu se teinte alors d'une couleur verte émeraude et s'élève soudain_ alors que Fred pénètre dans la cheminée en criant « Chemin de Traverse! » avant de disparaître. (Chambre des secrets p.56-57)

À mon tour, je prends une pincée de poudre de cheminette et je m'approche du feu. Je jette la poudre dans l'âtre et fait un pas en avant. Les flammes ne sont pas plus chaudes qu'une brise tiède et je crie « Chemin de Traverse »

Je me sens aspiré dans un tourbillon géant puis je m'efforce d'ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir Fred sur le Chemin de Traverse. En le voyant, je fais un pas vers l'avant.

Je me sens un peu étourdie par le voyage, mais je suis heureuse de voir la route familière, sinueuse et couverte de pavés qu'est le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Encore étourdie ? demande Fred en venant à ma rencontre.

\- Non, ça va, répondé-je

\- On va faire le plein d'argent ? me demande-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Nous prenons la direction de Gringotts, cet immense édifice de marbre blanc qui se trouve tout au bout du Chemin de Traverse. Il y a deux gobelins postés de chaque côté des grandes portes d'argent. Nous entrons dans la banque puis après avoir passé le hall nous arrivons dans cette gigantesque pièce où se trouvent les longs comptoirs de la banque. Nous passons devant les gobelins qui travaillent minutieusement devant leur guichet, lorsque j'aperçois Bill accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde d'une extrême beauté.

\- Tu viens faire quelques emplettes pour ton projet secret, demande Bill à son frère en venant à notre rencontre.

\- Maman avait aussi besoin de quelques trucs, lui répond Fred en regardant la jolie jeune femme qui a suivi Bill.

\- Tu te rappelles Fleur, la championne de Beaux Bâtons au Tournois des Trois Sorciers l'an dernier. Fleur, je te présente mon frère…

\- Fred, dit celui-ci en serrant la main de Fleur. Voici Hélène.

\- Enchantée, répond Fleur en nous serrant la main.

\- Vous avez tellement aimé l'Angleterre que vous avez décidé d'y travailler ? demande Fred à Fleur.

\- Je voulais speaker un better Anglish et j'ai fait much progrès grâce à Bill, répond-t-elle en regardant ce dernier avec le plus beau sourire du monde. Je vous laisse, je need to aller voir Gornuk. See you later.

Fleur retourne derrière le comptoir, faisant du coup voler sa chevelure dorée dans le vent de façon gracieuse.

\- Alors tu l'aides à avoir un « better Anglish ». Ça explique pourquoi tu arrives plus tard du travail, commente Fred.

Bill ne dit pas un mot, mais il sourit à son frère.

\- Tu vises haut, continue Fred.

Fred cherche de toute évidence à le taquiner, mais Bill ne semble pas prendre à son jeu. Il a plutôt l'air très amusé. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux jouer à ça ? Parce que je ne suis manifestement pas le seul à être en chasse, répond Bill toujours amusé.

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir avec son histoire de chasse, mais Fred a l'air d'avoir compris et il est soudain embarrassé.

\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, répond Fred. Quel guichet me proposes-tu ? demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Le dix, il est sympathique pour un gobelin.

Après être passé au comptoir, un gobelin, nous conduit vers les sous-sols de la banque. Nous montons dans un wagonnet monté sur rails et nous sillonnons les couloirs souterrains de la banque. Nous arrêtons d'abord au coffre de la famille Weasley. Je reste discrètement dans l'ouverture du coffre tandis que Fred y entre pour y ramasser deux Mornilles. Le coffre ne contient qu'une toute petite pile de Mornille d'argent et un seul Gallion d'or. Je suis un peu mal de voir que ce coffre contient si peu d'argent. Nous retournons dans le wagonnet qui nous transporte vers un deuxième coffre.

\- Voici un autre secret que tu dois garder, me dit Fred en m'aidant à descendre du wagonnet.

Il ouvre la porte de ce coffre et à l'intérieur, il y a des centaines de Gallion d'or.

\- Ce coffre appartient à George et à moi. C'est la preuve que les Weasley ne sont pas si pauvres, dit-il fièrement.

Il ramasse une poignée de Gallion d'or qu'il dépose dans une bourse de cuir puis de retour dans le wagonnet pour un dernier arrêt : le coffre 711. En ouvrant la porte du coffre le malaise que j'avais en voyant le peu d'argent que les Weasley possédaient se multiplie par mille. Le coffre de mon père est rempli à craquer de Gallion d'or. La fortune que Fred a l'air ridicule comparé à ce coffre. Je me dépêche à remplir ma bourse de quelques poignées, le plus rapidement possible.

Le retour vers l'entrée de la banque se fait dans le silence. Je me sens très gênée d'avoir vu et que Fred ait vu l'énorme différence de nos coffres. Fred a l'air aussi mal. La fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux en me montrant son coffre s'est envolée à la seconde où j'ai ouvert le coffre sept cent onze.

\- Tu as déjà gouté aux glaces chez Florian Fortarôme ? me demande-t-il en sortant de la banque.

\- Oh, oui celle à la vanille framboise aux bulles de champagne est ma préférée !

\- Ça te dit d'aller en prendre une sur sa terrasse ?

J'accepte et nous nous y rendons passant entre les gens qui viennent y faire leurs achats. Arriver devant la boutique, Fred me demande de réserver une table sur la terrasse. J'insiste pour payer ma glace, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Je lâche prise parce que je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir un débat sur « j'ai plus d'argent que toi » ce qui amplifierait mon malaise davantage.

Le Chemin de Traverse est habité d'une foule constante de sorcier et de sorcière qui déambulent les sourire aux lèvres. Je les observe en attendant le retour de Fred. Les enfants émerveillés s'arrêtent pour regarder longuement le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Les jeunes filles sortent les bras chargés de paquets, rayonnantes de bonheur.

Fred prend place face à moi et me tend une glace vanille framboise aux bulles de champagne. Je continue d'observer les passants en lichant ma glace lorsque Fred prend soudainement la parole.

\- En passant, c'était très gentil ce que tu as dit hier à mes parents.

Je suis surprise d'entendre ce commentaire de sa part. Son ton est sincère et si profond. Je suis touchée et je sens mes joues qui s'embrasent bien malgré moi.

\- Tes parents sont très gentils et ce que ton frère leur fait subir est injuste, mais c'est leur fils et ils l'aiment, lui répondé-je

\- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

\- Chaque mot. Pourquoi ?

Un large sourire se dessine sur son visage et il prend son air malicieux.

\- Alors tu es heureuse de connaître la famille Weasley !

Je sens mes joues me chauffer tellement je dois être rouge. Je suis gênée qu'il répète mes mots. Je les pensais, chacun d'eux. Fred est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis heureuse de connaître les Weasley. Je suis tellement gênée que je détourne le regard, incapable de cacher mon sourire. Ma gêne le fait rire et celui-ci est contagieux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'esclaffer de rire avec lui.

J'essaie de retrouver mon sérieux en mangeant ma glace, mais c'est dur de ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau.

\- Alors par où on commence ? demandé-je

Il ne faudrait quand même pas oublier pourquoi on est venu sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Chez l'apothicaire, me répond-t-il en reprenant son sérieux

\- Qu'as-tu besoin ? demandé-je alors qu'on se dirige vers le magasin.

Fred reprend à nouveau son air farceur.

\- C'est un secret d'entreprise. Je ne voudrais pas que, vu ton talent, tu commercialises nos produits sans notre accord.

C'est un commentaire très étrange. Je sais qu'il plaisante, mais je ne vois pas les choses comme il les décrit.

Nous entrons dans la petite boutique. Il fait sombre à l'intérieur. Les murs sont couverts d'étagères où des milliers de pots sont entreposés. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils contiennent. Je dois me contenir pour ne pas les ouvrir l'un après l'autre.

Fred s'approche du comptoir où un vieil homme l'accueil en se frottant les mains.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ?

\- J'aurais besoin de dix grammes de bézoard, deux grammes de corne de bicorne, vingt grammes de dictame, dix millilitres de sang de salamandre, un litre de sécrétion de Bandiman et un grand pot de poudre de cheminette.

L'apothicaire pèse et mesure chaque ingrédient. Il met ensuite le tout dans un grand sac et Fred paye son dû.

\- Pour vous, Mademoiselle ? me demande l'apothicaire.

\- J'aurais besoin de six dards de Billywing, de cinq grammes d'écorse de sorbier, huit grammes d'aconit, une petite boîte d'œuf de serpencendre, une plume de Jobarbille, d'une racine bien dodue de gingembre et d'une toute petite griffe de dragon.

\- Pour la griffe de dragon, je dois aller dans l'arrière-boutique. Attendez-moi, un instant, répond le vieil homme en disparaissant derrière un rideau de billes.

\- Que vas-tu faire de tous ces ingrédients ? me demande Fred, surpris de ma liste de commande.

\- C'est un secret d'entreprise ! lui répondé-je avec un ton faussement hautain.

\- Tu veux nous faire compétition ! réplique-t-il avec son air malicieux. T'aurait-on donné la piqûre avec notre projet de magasin ?

\- En effet, vous m'avez donné la piqûre. Je trouve votre projet très intéressant. Tous les deux vous avez des idées vraiment géniales. J'avoue que je ne serais pas repoussé par une opportunité d'affaire si elle se présentait. Il me faut donc quelques produits si je veux pouvoir vous impressionner.

De toute évidence, Fred ne s'attendait pas à ce que je joue la carte de la confession. Il me regarde bouche bée, mais c'est de courte durée bien sûr. Il a repris son air joyeux et espiègle qu'il toujours.

L'apothicaire me donne mes ingrédients et après l'avoir payé, nous sortons de la boutique.

\- Prochain arrêt : la boutique de Mme Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorcier, s'exclame Fred.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin d'aller chez Mme Guipure ? Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle robe ? lui demandé-je en marchant vers la boutique.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi.

\- C'est pour qui ?

\- Disons seulement que j'ai une dette à m'acquitter.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un

\- Il faut bien que je garde un peu de mystère si je veux que tu continues à t'intéresser à moi, me dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis il pousse la porte de Mme Guipure. Nous entrons et une petite sorcière replète et souriante nous accueille.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande-t-elle

\- J'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle robe de soirée, lui répond Fred.

\- Très bien, installez-vous sur un tabouret, je vais aller chercher mes épingles.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi ! C'est pour quelqu'un d'autre. Voici ses mensurations, précise Fred en lui tendant une liste de chiffres.

La dame lit attentivement la liste.

\- Très bien. Vous voulez le style classique ? demande-t-elle

\- Oui, mais assez contemporain aussi.

\- Parfait, revenez dans une heure ça sera prêt.

En sortant de la boutique, Fred va un instant au Royaume du hibou pour poster une lettre mystérieuse. Il refuse de me dire de quoi il s'agit, puis il m'amène ensuite chez Pirouette et Badin, le magasin de farces et attrapes du Chemin de Traverse.

C'est une très belle boutique remplie de toutes sortes d'article tous plus fascinants les uns que les autres. Mais le plus intéressant dans cette boutique c'est d'écouter Fred qui me montre et m'explique tout ce qu'il trouve. Les Bombabouses, les bonbons à hoquet, les savons sauteurs et les tasses à thé mordeuses. Tout l'émerveille. Ses yeux brillent juste au fait de se trouver dans la boutique. J'aime le voir dans cet état. Une passion semble rayonner de lui. Je l'écoute et je suis transportée par sa joie de vivre.

Même en sortant de la boutique et en nous rendant au Chaudron Baveur, il continue de me parler des farces et attrapes qu'il veut créer. Ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout, au contraire j'essaie d'imaginer comment je pourrais réaliser toutes ses idées.

\- Tu as l'air vraiment intéressée par ce que je te dis à propos de la boîte à bonbon ou sur les fausses baguettes.

\- Je le suis ! dis-je d'un ton assuré.

Il sourit en sentant mon ardeur dans ma réponse.

Nous prenons place à une table au Chaudron Baveur. Puis à peine assise, je me lève et je vais chercher deux Bièraubeurres. Fred proteste pour payer sa part, mais il cède quand je lui rappelle qu'il a payé les glaces. En revenant m'assoir avec mes deux Bièraubeurres, je décide de lui poser une question qui me turlupine depuis un moment.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important que tes parents ne soient pas au courant de vos projets ? Vous croyez qu'ils seraient contre ?

\- Pour mon père, il n'y aurait pas de problème, mais pour ma mère, c'est plus compliqué. Elle ne voit pas le commercer de farces et attrapes comme une carrière digne. Elle aurait voulu qu'on soit dans un haut poste au ministère de la Magie.

\- D'un autre sens, c'est ce que ton frère fait et elle n'est pas plus heureuse. Quand vous lui direz, je suis sûr qu'elle sera fière de vous deux.

\- Sûrement…mais pas avant l'été prochain. Tant qu'on doit aller à l'école, elle sera en total désaccord avec notre projet. Et toi de ton côté, ton père t'approuverait si tu travaillais pour Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux ?

\- Weasley, Farce pour sorcier facétieux ?

\- C'est le nom qu'on a donné à notre compagnie.

\- Je crois que mon père n'est pas très exigeant en matière de carrière. Il n'en a jamais vraiment eu et il a été tellement étouffé par ses propres parents qu'il n'est pas du genre à m'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Myrline et Socrate seraient beaucoup plus déçus. Ils sont tellement exigeants sur tout ce que je dois apprendre. Ils veulent sûrement que j'aie une grande carrière dans la recherche magique.

\- Myrline et Socrate, c'est les gens qui t'ont élevée, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Ils m'ont tout appris.

\- Présentement, où sont-ils ?

\- Ils recrutent des nouveaux membres dans les pays du nord.

\- Ils te manquent ?

\- Oui, c'est sûr, mais c'est moins pénible quand on est en bonne compagnie.

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche avant même que je puisse les retenir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai répondu ça ! Mais c'est la vérité, quand je suis avec lui, j'oublie que mes parents me manquent. J'oublie toute ma retenue, aussi... Les mots sortent instantanément de ma bouche sans que je puisse les analyser pour savoir si c'est une bonne une mauvaise chose de tout lui dire. Ce qui ne semble pas le choquer. Il a même l'air très heureux de ma réponse. Son sourire radieux en témoigne. Ce sourire le rend encore plus beau qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- Comme ça tu aimerais peut-être m'offrir un poste chez Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux ? demandé-je pour retourner à son sujet de départ.

\- Pour l'instant, on ne fait que de la correspondance et on a peu de produit. Tu as du talent. Si tu pouvais nous aider à mettre sur pied tous les idées que nous avons en tête, c'est sûr que j'en serais ravi et George aussi.

\- Je veux bien vous aider. J'adore faire des potions et créer mes propres recettes.

\- Super ! Pour l'instant, la compagnie est petite et nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent, mais je suis sûr que notre boutique sera un jour connue dans le monde entier ! s'enflamme-t-il. Et ce jour-là, nous aurons encore plus besoin de ton aide.

\- Et je serai heureuse d'être là, répondé-je joyeusement.

\- Tu verras, nous serons riches et nous pourrons tout acheter sans compter ! continue-t-il

J'aime le voir s'exalter en parlant de sa passion pour son magasin de farces et attrapes et toutes les idées qu'il a pour les réaliser, mais son dernier commentaire me trouble. Je ne peux pas croire que derrière toute cette passion c'est l'argent qui soit la motivation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il en me voyant changer d'air.

\- L'argent, ce n'est pas tout.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'en as jamais manqué, réplique-t-il sur un ton amer.

\- C'est ce que tu crois parce que tu as vu le coffre-fort de mon père. Mais tu oublies qu'il n'a jamais pu en profiter.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as raison, me répond-t-il plus calmement. Mais quand on est si longtemps privé de toutes sortes de choses, l'argent prend une place un peu démesurer. Je crois.

\- C'est comme si tu étais déçu de ne pas avoir eu quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas tant de ne pas avoir eu une chose en particulier, c'est plutôt général.

Je continue d'écouter pourtant je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il essaie de me dire.

\- C'est comme si tu ne connaissais pas la réputation des Weasley, continue Fred avec un sourire triste.

\- En effet ! répliqué-je. Je ne la connais pas et je ne tiens pas à la connaître non plus. Je suis très satisfaite de ce que j'en connais.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Fred puis son air facétieux s'affiche sur ses traits, celui qu'il prend lorsqu'il s'apprête à me narguer. Il se penche sur la table comme s'il allait me dire un secret.

\- Parce que tu es heureuse de connaître la famille Weasley !

Il est si proche de moi que je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Il me regarde avec si grande intensité que je ne peux détourner le regard. Je n'en ai du tout envie non plus. Je sais que je devrais me reculer, attendre, être plus sûr, mais sa chaleur, sa main toute proche de la mienne m'enivre. Ses yeux se ferment et ses lèvres douces et chaudes touchent les miennes. Le temps s'arrête. Notre baiser s'évapore dans ce qui me semble être une fraction de seconde.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je ne sais que penser de ce que je viens de faire. Fred lui a l'air ravi. Il est toujours penché sur la table et il me passe une main dans les cheveux en me souriant. Son geste me rassure et je me sens sourire bêtement.

\- Je suis, moi aussi, bien heureux de te connaître, Hélène Black.

Il presse à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous échangeons plusieurs longs baisers plus langoureux les uns que les autres.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous passons à nous embrasser. Cette journée semble avoir des heures ajoutées et je voudrais qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais.

Nous allons chemin venant, main dans la main. En sortant de la boutique de Mme Guipure où Fred a récupéré la robe de soirée, ma curiosité est à son comble.

\- Alors, maintenant, est-ce que tu peux me dire à qui appartient cette robe ?

\- C'est un cadeau pour Ron. Mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi…pas encore. Comme je t'ai dit, je tiens à garder une part de mystère pour que tu continues à t'intéresser à moi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une part de mystère pour cela. Tu es déjà assez fascinant comme ça.

Fred me prend dans ses bras, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et il m'embrasse à nouveau.

Les achats sont tous complétés. Nous déambulons sur la rue, parmi la foule de sorciers emballés par leurs achats. Des enfants supplient leurs parents pour avoir un nouveau balai en passant devant la boutique de Quidditch. Fred en profite pour me parler de l'équipe de Gryffondor, dans laquelle il joue à l'école. Selon lui, ils ont la meilleure équipe de tous les temps à l'école et que depuis qu'Harry est venu les rejoindre, ils ont remporté les tournois des maisons à chaque année. Je ne suis pas faite pour monter sur un balai, mais j'aime bien voir des parties de Quidditch. Je trouve ça magnifique de voir toutes les acrobaties que doivent faire les joueurs pour réussir à mettre le Souafle dans les anneaux. Sans oublier les nombreux dangers et les stratégies qui rendent les parties inattendues les unes des autres. Je n'ai vu que très peu de parties et je ne connais pas tous les termes aussi bien que Fred, mais nous arrivons à parler en long et en large du sujet. Souvent mes explications font rire Fred puisqu'elles sont rudimentaires. J'aime bien provoquer son rire qui fait pétiller ses yeux comme deux diamants dans le champ de fleurs que sont ses taches de rousseur dans son visage.

C'est soudainement mon tour de me sentir emporter par mon engouement en passant devant la boutique de Fleury et Botts. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler. Fred s'incline bien bas, comme le ferait un portier et me fait signe d'entrer dans la librairie. J'adore cette boutique ! Tout m'est familier ici et pourtant je m'y déplace comme si c'était la première fois que j'y entrais. Toutes ces couleurs, ses odeurs de papiers neufs, les lettres embossées dans les couvertures et peintes de reflet métallique pour en faire ressortir les mots qui décrivent le contenue des livres, je suis ivre juste à y penser. Mes doigts effleurent la jaquette de chacune des œuvres, écoutant le son feutré des gens qui visitent la boutique. J'aimerais lire tous ces livres, car ils renferment tous tant de connaissances.

Fred pouffe soudain d'un rire silencieux.

\- Quoi ? chuchoté-je

\- Tu devrais te voir. Tu parcours la reliure de ces livres comme s'ils étaient des trésors très précieux. Ta passion semble bruler dans tes yeux. Même tes cheveux semblent plus rouges depuis que tu es entrée dans la boutique ! Tu es vraiment belle !

Je suis gênée de l'entendre me dire ces commentaires. Le rouge doit me monter à nouveau aux joues… J'ai surement l'air d'une tomate avec mes cheveux…

Je choisis un livre : Gueule de loup, cœur d'homme. Comment résister à acheter un livre dans une librairie ? Pour moi, c'est impossible.

En sortant de la boutique, l'horloge au-dessus de l'arche qui fait le pont avec le Chaudron Baveur et le monde des Moldus semble crier l'heure. Il est temps de retourner au quartier général si on ne veut pas manquer le souper et inquiéter tout le monde. Je ne veux pas partir. Ma vie me semble si différente. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté le quartier général depuis une semaine. Je pense à ce qui va arriver à notre retour. Comment ça se passera entre Fred et moi quand nous serons rentrés ? Qu'est-ce que nos parents diront ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Fred devant la cheminée du Chemin de Traverse.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé ma journée et je ne veux pas qu'elle se termine.

Fred sourit et il me tire à lui. Il a l'air heureux, mais ses yeux semblent très sérieux soudainement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous quittons le Chemin de Traverse que les choses vont changer, me murmure-t-il tout en me gardant tout près de lui. Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras obligé de me supporter encore bien longtemps encore !

Il colle son front contre le mien et je me sens incroyablement bien. Ses bras autour de moi m'aident à m'apaiser. J'inspire son odeur puis je plonge dans le brun noisette de ses iris. Toutes mes inquiétudes fondent devant le rayonnement de ce soleil.

Puis lentement, nous attrapons chacun une poignée de poudre de cheminette et l'un après l'autre nous rentrons dans un tourbillon de cendre vers le 12, square Grimmaurd.


	16. Histoire de coeur

Chapitre 16 : Histoire de cœur

Une odeur délicieuse de bon mijoté me chatouille le nez dès que j'entre dans la cuisine. Je suis un peu étourdie par le voyage, mais je me dépêche pour dégager le passage pour l'arrivée de Fred qui me suit quelques secondes plus tard.

Mme Weasley vient à notre rencontre, nous demandant si nous avons passé une agréable journée. Fred dépose ses sacs sur la table. Il en sort les différents articles que sa mère lui avait commandés. Cette dernière prend le tout en essayant de voir les autres éléments que son fils a achetés.

\- Tient, M'man, voici ce qui m'est resté, dit Fred en tendant la main vers sa mère.

Je suis curieuse de savoir combien il est resté après les différents achats que Fred a pris pour sa mère. Il n'a pourtant pas pris beaucoup d'argent dans le coffre de ses parents pour tout ce que Mme Weasley lui a demandé. Je suis même étonnée qu'il puisse rester ne serait-ce qu'une Noise. J'aperçois alors les deux Mornilles qu'il redonne à sa mère. C'est-à-dire la totalité de ce qu'il a pris dans le coffre ce matin. Il a tout payé de sa poche !

\- Nous allons manger dans trente minutes. Peux-tu avertir les autres ? lui demande sa mère.

Nous montons, Fred et moi, pour déposer nos achats dans nos chambres. En chemin, Fred frappe à la chambre de Ron. Celui-ci ouvre la porte assez rapidement.

\- M'man dit que le souper est prêt, annonce Fred.

Il n'attend pas la réponse de son frère et il continue son chemin. Nous arrivons à l'étage de nos chambres et nous restons sur le palier à nous regarder incapable de nous séparer.

\- On se voit tantôt ! me dit-il en reculant vers sa porte.

\- À tantôt, répété-je en faisant de même

J'ouvre ma porte et il fait de même avant de disparaître derrière. Je la referme et je m'adosse dessus. Mon cœur bat à tout rompe. Mon souffle est court. J'ai l'impression d'être toute légère, qu'il n'y a rien au monde qui peut m'arriver. J'ai passé la plus belle journée de ma vie. Fred est vraiment un garçon formidable. Il est si attentionné, il est intelligent et je me sens bien avec lui.

Je dépose le contenue de mes achats sur la commode sans même les trier. Mon esprit est beaucoup trop concentré à repasser chaque moment de cette magnifique journée. Je me dépêche de descendre à la cuisine pour le souper, passant devant la chambre des jumeaux, le cœur gonflé d'espoir qu'ils ouvrent la porte en même temps, mais il n'en est rien. Je suis un peu déçue. Je tends l'oreille en espérant entendre leur conversation, mais je n'entends pas un son. Je continue donc mon chemin, après tout, ils sont peut-être descendus avant moi.

J'entre dans la cuisine en les cherchant des yeux, mais ils ne sont pas là.

\- Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ? me demande mon père en m'invitant à prendre place entre lui et Remus.

\- Bien, très bien. C'est toujours agréable de magasiner sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai acheté un nouveau livre, répondé-je, en essayant d'orienter la conversation le plus loin possible de Fred et moi.

\- Ah oui ? me demande Hermione tout intéressée.

\- C'est gueule de loup : cœur d'homme.

\- Ah oui ! Je l'ai consulté quand…dit Hermione avant de s'interrompre gênée par ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Tu l'as lu quand j'étais enseignant à Poudlard. C'est ça ? complète Remus

\- C'est ça, répond-t-elle avec un teint légèrement rosé.

\- C'est aussi pour toi que je l'ai pris, expliqué-je à Remus sans aucune gêne de parler du fait qu'il soit un loup-garou. Je voudrais te fabriquer des potions tue-loup. Je me suis dit que ce livre serait très intéressant pour ça.

\- Je reçois déjà des potions tue-loup, mais tu es très gentille d'avoir pensé à moi, me dit doucement Remus en me passant une main dans le dos.

Je lui souris tandis que les jumeaux font leur entrée dans la cuisine. En prenant place à la table, ils me sourient tous les deux. Je suis soulagée. Je suis sûr que Fred a tout raconté à George et j'espérais que ce dernier ne soit pas fâché, jaloux ou qu'il ne voit pas dans notre relation, un obstacle à la compagnie de farces et attrapes.

M. Weasley arrive du travail en clamant son traditionnel « Bonjour tout le monde » suivi de près par Bill, Tonks et Maugrey.

\- C'est à qui d'avoir son tour de garde ? demande mon père

\- C'est le tour de Mondingus, lui répond Tonks en baillant.

\- Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? lui demande Remus.

\- Oh, ça fait…répond Tonks en réfléchissant. Ça fait environ trente heures que je suis debout. Dumbledore avait besoin de que je vérifie si…

\- Tonks, voyons ! l'interrompt Mme Weasley.

\- Oups. Désolée Molly. J'avais oublié que les enfants étaient là, s'excuse Tonks.

\- Les enfants ! réplique George. C'est vrai que nous avons une grande différence d'âge entre toi et nous.

\- Mais on deviendra si vieux dans cinq ans, mon pauvre George, continue Fred.

\- J'espère qu'on aura ramassé assez pour notre retraite, se demande George en prenant un air très inquiet.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! réplique leur mère.

Mais les jumeaux continuent leur numéro comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

\- Si tu veux te reposer, je suis sûr qu'on pourra te trouver un lit, un coin pour dormir propose Remus à Tonks tandis que les autres écoutent les blagues des jumeaux.

\- Merci beaucoup. Ça me touche, mais je crois que je vais retourner chez moi juste après le souper, dit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de Remus.

Je crois entendre mon père soupirer à côté de moi. Je l'observe discrètement et je le vois rouler des yeux. Mon père serait-il jaloux des beaux yeux que Tonks fait manifestement à Remus. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Tonks est beaucoup trop jeune pour sortir avec Remus ou mon père. J'essaie alors de chasser l'image qui me vient à l'esprit : Tonks en tant que ma belle-mère. Impossible !

Je monte à ma chambre, fatiguée par cette merveilleuse journée au grand air, posant un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier quand soudain j'entends chuchoter mon nom.

\- Hélène ?

C'est Fred qui m'a discrètement suivi.

\- Oui ? lui répondé-je à voix basse.

\- Tu quittes déjà ?

\- Oui, je suis exténuée.

\- Tu as raison. Il faut que tu te couches tôt. Demain, on commence à travailler sur nos produits.

\- Je suis déjà impatiente de commencer, lui assuré-je, emballée par l'idée de commencer à travailler avec lui. Bonne nuit.

Nous nous embrassons. Puis alors que nos lèvres se séparent je monte doucement l'escalier. Sa main posée sur mon épaule glisse sur mon bras et serre mes doigts momentanément. Je l'entends me murmurer « Bonne nuit ». Mes yeux restent ancrés dans les siens jusqu'à ce que je sois trop loin pour le voir. Une fois installé sous les couvertures, je soupire longuement avant de m'endormir. Un soupir de bonheur.


	17. Le début des travaux

**Voici un autre chapitre !**

 **Parce que plusieurs se demandaient comment allait réagir George par rapport à la relation Hélène/Fred. Je tenais également à montrer à quel point les deux jumeaux ne sont pas identiques à mes yeux. Ils ont leur personnalité bien distinct et ils sont très unis.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 17 : Le début des travaux

Après un bon petit déjeuner, me voilà dans la chambre des jumeaux, prête à commencer les expérimentations sur les sucreries qui rendent malades. Faire des potions, c'est une véritable passion. J'adore faire de nouvelle découverte. Tout ça a un effet enivrant. En plus, je vais passer ma journée avec Fred. Je vais le voir travailler et s'animer guidé par sa passion. La journée s'annonce palpitante !

Ils m'ont même préparé un petit coin sur le gros bureau. J'y ai installé mon chaudron et ma planche à découper en bois de cèdre. Fin prête à prendre des notes avec mon parchemin, de l'encre et ma plume en main, assise sur l'un des lits des jumeaux, je les regarde impatiente de créer.

\- Bon alors ! Si nous parlions un peu de toutes vos idées de produits, annoncé-je.

Les gars échangent un regard éloquent puis ils attrapent une chaise et viennent me rejoindre. Ils me parlent de tout ce qu'ils ont imaginé et je note tout soigneusement. Hors de question d'en perdre une miette. Ils me parlent de la possibilité de fabriquer des feux d'artifice, des plumes magiques qui corrigent les fautes, des baguettes qui lancent des sorts à celui qui l'utilise, d'oreille qui permette d'entendre à travers les portes (qu'ils sont d'ailleurs sur le point de réussir) et de toutes sortes d'autres produits plus impressionnants les uns que les autres.

\- Si on regardait les bonbons qui font vomir, dis-je prête à me mettre au travail.

\- Une petite minute, réplique George. Oublierais-tu notre entente ?

\- Laquelle ? demandé-je, surprise.

\- Celle où tu nous parles de ce que l'Ordre a en tête en ce moment, continue George.

\- Ah bien sûr. Les membres de l'Ordre qui sont à l'extérieur ont des rapports à faire à Dumbledore. Nous sommes surtout en mode observation et en recrutement. Il ne faut pas oublier que Voldemort n'est revenu que depuis un mois à peine, commencé-je à expliquer.

En prononçant « Voldemort », les jumeaux ont fait des grimaces et ils ont eu des frissons incontrôlables comme si je les avais aspergés d'une douche d'eau glacée. Leur réaction m'amuse et je continue mon exposé sur l'Ordre.

\- En ce moment, ils sont sur leur garde. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment créer d'offensive contre Voldemort parce que Fudge ne veut pas admettre son retour.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant se tortiller comme si je leur faisais manger une montagne de citron. Si Myrline et Socrate m'entendaient, j'aurais le droit à toute une punition. Prononcer ce nom est le pire des gros mots que l'on peut dire. Socrate n'a jamais admis que je le prononce. C'est ainsi dans toutes les maisons de sorciers apparemment. Mais il ne me fait pas peur, ni lui, ni son nom.

\- On a des nouvelles de ce que Voldemort fait. Lui aussi recrute. Il voudrait probablement quelque chose qui appartient au ministère de la Magie, mais aux dernières nouvelles nous ne savons pas quoi. L'Ordre surveille beaucoup Harry pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. En gros c'est cela dont il est question dans les réunions de l'Ordre.

\- Et M'man qui ne veut pas que l'on fasse partie de l'Ordre pour ça ! s'étonne Fred.

\- Et moi qui croyais qu'il y avait des missions plus dangereuses et des secrets sombres…commente George.

Ma part du contrat est remplie, les garçons continuent de supposer différents scénarios de l'Ordre. Je profite de leur conversation pour m'approcher de mon chaudron posé sur le bureau pour me changer les idées. Quels ingrédients peuvent bien avoir été utilisés par les jumeaux ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien essayer en premier ? Je repasse différentes idées dans ma tête lorsque je sens des mains toucher mes hanches. Mon cerveau se vide alors que je sens la chaleur de son corps dans mon dos. Ses mains glissent sur mes bras. Son souffle doux et chaud effleure mon épaule bloquant du coup ma propre respiration.

\- Fred, arrête ça tout de suite ! lui ordonne George en tapant sur l'épaule de son frère. On a du travail à faire !

\- Tout de suite, boss ! réplique Fred en s'éloignant légèrement de moi avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

\- Alors avez-vous les graines de Tentacula vénéneuses ? demandé-je aux jumeaux en reprenant mes esprits.

\- Oui, on les a, m'annonce Fred avec un regard brillant.

Tous mes sens sont en alertes, ma concentration est au maximum et j'adore ce sentiment qui m'absorbe créant le calme dans ma tête tandis que je travaille à la composition du bonbon qui fait vomir. Je mélange différents sirops de sucre auxquels j'incorpore les graines de Tentacula vénéneuse. Il faut bien doser le poison. Le but étant que le client soit assez malade pour quitter son cours et non pas de le tuer. Fred travaille près de moi sur la confection d'antidotes. Parfois, il fait comme s'il m'accrochait, mais en fait c'est pour avoir mon attention. Et ça marche, car j'ai peine à revenir aux graines de Tentacula vénéneuse quand il me fait un clin d'œil ou qu'il me vole baiser en s'assurant que ait George le dos tourné. Celui-ci est assis sur le lit du haut et travail sur la présentation des bonbons aux clients.

\- Que penses-tu d'une boîte comme celle qu'on offre à la St-Valentin ? demande-t-il une plume à la main.

\- Pas en forme de cœur ! réplique Fred. Ça fait trop quétaine.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je pensais une boîte rectangulaire toute simple en apparence.

\- Si elle était noire, elle passerait plus inaperçue dans les cours, fais-je remarquer.

\- Bonne idée Hélène ! Comme un livre, comme ça, les professeurs ne la remarqueront pas, dit joyeusement George.

Fred a l'air aussi heureux. Il est tellement beau quand il me sourit ainsi. Je ne peux résister, je me jette à son cou et je l'embrasse.

\- Hey ! Je croyais que j'avais été clair. Pas de « minouchage » pendant que l'on travaille ! nous chicane George.

\- Je crois que je mérite une récompense pour avoir fait avancer la présentation des bonbons, répliqué-je

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec elle, rigole Fred.

Je me colle qu'un court moment sur lui puis péniblement, je me glisse vers mon chaudron. Le sucre que j'ai mélangé au poison a pris une couleur orangée. Il est prêt à couler. J'écris chacune de mes étapes sur une feuille de parchemin. Combien de temps j'ai chauffé le sucre, sa couleur, tout mon processus est minutieusement détaillé.

L'antidote de Fred est prêt à couler également, nous coulons les deux liquides en même temps dans un moule à bonbon. Un petit cillement se fait entendre lorsque nos deux liquides se touchent dans le moule. Les couleurs ne se mélangent pas. Le poison et l'antidote restent bien distincts l'un de l'autre. C'est ce que nous recherchions. Nous devons attendre que les sucres d'orge durcissent en espérant qu'ils ne se mélangent pas pendant cette étape.

Fred choisit de faire une pause après ce dur labeur. Il décide également qu'il veut la passer avec moi, car il me tire vers lui. Il s'assoit sur le lit du bas et je prends place à côté de lui. On frappe alors à la porte. Je me lève immédiatement et je vais me cacher derrière le bureau quand Fred m'attrape par le bras.

\- Laisse tomber, me dit George en descendant du lit, se dirigeant vers la porte. Si c'est maman, elle sait déjà pour vous deux, inutile de faire semblant.

\- Par contre, elle ne sait pas pour nos projets, spécifie Fred en faisant apparaître un rideau pour cacher le bureau avec sa baguette.

George ouvre la porte, juste assez pour y glisser la tête. Il revient ensuite dans la chambre et nous annonce que le dîner est prêt.


	18. Rumeurs et maux de coeur

**Chapitre 18 : Les rumeurs et les maux de cœur.**

Nous descendons à la cuisine. Hermione est cachée derrière la Gazette du sorcier. Ron et Remus sont absorbés par une partie d'échecs. Ginny et mon père les observent et parfois commentent les coups.

J'avale ma première bouchée de mon sandwich quand Hermione se met à grogner en lisant son journal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ? lui demande Fred sans attendre de réponse.

\- Fudge se sert de la Gazette du sorcier pour faire croire qu'Harry et Dumbledore sont fous.

\- Woh ! c'est toute une supposition Hermione, réplique Mme Weasley.

\- En effet, c'est toute une accusation. Fudge ne veut pas admettre que Voldemort est revenu, mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors c'est plus grave que l'on croyait, ajoute Remus qui est sorti de sa partie d'échecs pour s'approcher d'Hermione.

Un tressaillement commun à traverser les Weasley et Hermione en entendant « Voldemort ». Je dois me retenir de rire pour ne pas me montrer déplacer contenu du sujet délicat qu'Hermione vient d'amener. Mon père lui, ne trésaille pas, c'est comme si ce nom n'avait pas plus d'effet sur lui que pour moi.

\- Ça fait des semaines que la Gazette du sorcier place des subtilités du genre « il ne faudrait pas faire confiance à n'importe qui » « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a battu des mages noirs très puissant qu'on détient forcément la vérité ». Vous voyez où ils veulent en venir. Plus le temps passe plus la subtilité s'envole. Il ne nomme pas encore « Harry Potter » ou « Dumbledore » mais c'est tout comme.

Remus prend le journal et commence à le lire, mon père se plaçant par-dessus son épaule.

\- « Espérons qu'il n'aura pas de cicatrice au front, sinon il nous demandera de lui vouer un culte à lui aussi… », lit mon père avec dédain.

\- Ils reprennent ce que Rita Skeeter a semé l'an dernier, continue Remus avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demande Mme Weasley.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse rien faire, se désole Remus. Ils ont trouvé leur arme la plus forte.

\- C'est risqué tout de même. Si la population ne suit pas leur raisonnement ou s'ils font une erreur, ils peuvent tout perdre, répliqué-je

\- Ils peuvent se montrer très persuasifs, m'avoue Mme Weasley,

\- M'man a cru qu'Hermione avait brisé le cœur de ce pauvre Harry l'an dernier avec les articles de Rita Skeeter, m'explique Fred.

\- Tu es la petite amie d'Harry ? demandé-je, surprise, à Hermione

\- Non ! Non pas du tout ! C'est ce que Rita Skeeter a fait croire dans ses articles.

\- Tu vois le pouvoir qu'ils ont entre les mains, m'explique mon père. Et ils font de même avec Dumbledore ?

\- Oui, confirme Hermione. Ils parlent des fausses rumeurs de Dumbledore. Ils ne sont pas aussi subtils qu'avec Harry. Ils discréditent tout ce que Dumbledore a dit pour s'assurer que personne ne croit ce qu'il raconte à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Ça va surement compliquer les choses… murmure Remus pour lui-même.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux jumeaux tandis que les autres sont dans leurs pensées. Ils se font discrètement des provisions de nourriture. Ils sont trop silencieux, ils préparent quelque chose… Puis comme s'ils avaient lu dans mes pensées, ils disparaissent dans un craquement sonore. Ce bruit fait sursauter les autres qui se tournent automatiquement vers l'endroit où ils étaient il y a quelques secondes à peine.

\- Ha, c'est deux là ! s'exclame leur mère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mijotent, mais ce n'est rien de bon, laissez-moi vous le dire !

\- Et ta potion de Revelabit ? demandé-je à Hermione en espérant changer du sujet de conversation.

\- Elle devrait être bientôt prête. Je pense pouvoir l'appliquer avant le souper, me répond-t-elle.

Je me faufile pour sortir de la cuisine pour rejoindre les jumeaux lorsque Ginny s'approche de moi.

\- Est-ce que tu sors avec l'un de mes frères ? chuchote-t-elle

Je lui fais signe que oui, bien que je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit.

\- Lequel ? demande-t-elle

\- À toi de le découvrir, dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Puis sans m'éterniser je sors de la cuisine rejoignant la chambre des jumeaux le plus rapidement possible. J'ouvre la porte et je reste un instant figée en voyant les jumeaux à quatre pattes par terre. Ils vomissent sans être capable de s'arrêter. Il y a de la gerbe partout sur le sol et l'odeur est prenante. J'ai peine à ne pas être malade moi-même.

Les jumeaux ont l'air à bout de forces. Leur teint est livide et ils tremblent de tous leur corps. Ils ont chacun un morceau de l'antidote dans les mains, mais ils ne sont pas capables d'arrêter de vomir suffisamment longtemps pour réussir à la prendre.

J'aide Fred à s'assoir par terre puis je lui prends l'antidote des mains. Entre deux secousses de vomi, je lui mets l'antidote dans la bouche. Je dois lui pincer le nez et lui coincer la mâchoire pour l'obliger à avaler. Aussitôt fait, je me lance vers George pour reprendre la même stratégie. Malheureusement pour moi, l'antidote n'agit pas assez longtemps. Ils se remettent à vomir après seulement quelques secondes de répit. Le poison est trop fort pour la portion d'antidote que je leur ai fait prendre. Mon regard se pose alors avec horreur sur les moules que nous avons coulés avant le dîner. Ils sont vides ! Il y a plusieurs bonbons éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, ce qui me laisse supposer qu'ils n'ont pas tout mangé tous les portions de poison, heureusement. Mais je ne sais tout de même pas combien ils en ont mangé !

Les garçons n'ont plus rien dans le corps, mais ils ont toujours le réflexe de vomir. Ils n'ont plus la force d'être à quatre pattes. Ils s'écroulent au sol, secoués de spasmes.

Je dois absolument faire quelque chose ! Alors malgré l'odeur et mes vêtements trempés par leurs dégueulis, je prends mon sac d'ingrédient sur le bureau. Je sais qu'à l'intérieur il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui les calmera. J'attrape le sachet de bézoard. Plusieurs tours de mortier me donnent une poudre fine que je mélange avec de l'eau afin d'en faire une pâte qu'ils pourront avaler. Je me dépêche le mieux que je peux. L'odeur du vomi est insupportable. L'adrénaline est à son comble dans mes veines et je dois me battre avec des nausées qui sont font de plus en plus menaçantes.

Je sépare la pâte de bézoard en deux et je le fais avaler de force à chacun d'eux. J'attends, sur le qui-vive, me demandant ce que je pourrais faire si ma tentative échouait. Ils sont tous les deux étendu sur le dos, épuisés. Je les vois reprendre une respiration rapide, mais régulière. Doucement, le rythme de leurs respirations redevient normal. Le mélange de bézoard a réussi. Je peux reprendre mon souffle à mon tour en tâchant de ne pas respirer trop fort. Lentement, je tire ma baguette de ma robe.

\- Evanesco !

Le vomi de la pièce disparaît avec l'odeur ce qui me permet enfin de reprendre mes esprits. Je fais léviter chacun d'eux dans les lits pour leur permettre de reprendre des forces. Ils ont besoin que l'on change leurs vêtements imbibés, mais je ne serai jamais capable de le faire toute seule. Au moins, ils sont confortablement installés dans leur lit, c'est un début.

Je touche le front de Fred. Il est moite. Toute sa peau l'est. Je regarde aussi George qui a eu tout aussi chaud. Je descends donc à la cuisine, après m'avoir brièvement changé. J'y attrape deux linges et un sceau d'eau.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ce sceau ? me demande Mme Weasley qui tricote à la table.

Je n'avais pas pensé que je tomberais sur des gens dans la cuisine. J'aurais mieux fait d'aller dans la salle de bain…

\- J'ai fait un dégât en haut, répondé-je

\- Je vais venir t'aider. Un coup de baguette magique et on en parle plus, propose-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment tes parents adoptifs t'ont élevé, mais la magie a du positif lorsqu'on sait s'en servir.

\- Merci beaucoup, Mme Weasley, mais c'est un petit dégât, ne vous en faites pas. Rester ici, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vous assure, menté-je.

Mme Weasley n'insiste pas, mais notre conversation a éveillé la curiosité de mon père qui m'observe par-dessus le jeu d'échecs où il joue avec Remus. Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse avant de remonter.


	19. Quand on tombe on se relève

Chapitre 19 : Quand on tombe, on se relève

J'entre dans la chambre et je suis soulagée de voir que les jumeaux dorment paisiblement. Je place le sceau près des lits suspendus. Je tords une première guenille, puis je la passe sur le front de Fred, sur son visage, dans son cou et sur ses bras. Je l'entends gémir et soupirer au contact froid de la guenille. Ses sons me réconfortent. Il est en vie. Je n'ai pas aimé le voir dans cette détresse. Je ne le connais que depuis très peu de temps, il est merveilleux et cette nouvelle relation me remplit de joie, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir une si grande panique en le voyant souffrir ainsi.

Je place la guenille bien rincée et froide sur son front puis je prends la deuxième que je tords. Je grimpe dans le lit du haut et je m'assois sur le rebord. Je passe le linge sur le front de George, sur son visage, son cou et ses bras. Lui aussi gémi et soupire. Ce linge humide et froid essuie toute la sueur qui perle sur sa peau. Je redescends pour rincer la guenille et remonte pour recommencer le processus. Ce faisant, je l'observe. C'est vrai qu'ainsi, il ressemble à son frère. Je regarde son visage, la forme de ses yeux, les taches de rousseur qui constelle ses joues et une partie de son front. Il est identique à Fred et pourtant il est très différent. Je n'ai pas aimé, non plus le voir à bout de forces, mais mes sentiments à son égard sont si différents. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais réagi différemment si j'avais trouvé seulement George. J'aime travailler avec lui, je le trouve drôle, mais je sais qu'il est dans ma vie que parce que Fred l'est. C'est dur à expliquer. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mots pour le faire, mais la souffrance et la panique que j'ai ressentie en voyant Fred étaient tellement plus intense que lorsque je suis venue en aide à son frère. Un peu comme si ma propre vie était en danger…

Je dépose un linge propre et frais sur le font de George et je commence à ramasser le désordre de la chambre. Une chandelle parfumée aide à rétablir l'air ambiant. Dans l'énervement, il y a tant de choses qui se sont éparpillés dans la pièce.

Le ménage replace autant les objets que mes pensées et mes sentiments. Les potions me donnent aussi le même sentiment. Je prépare donc un nouvel antidote et un mélange de minéraux pour réhydrater les garçons lorsqu'ils seront capables d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

Puis soudain, j'entends Fred qui remue dans son lit. J'éteins le feu et je m'approche de lui avec un verre de solution réhydratante. Je l'aide à se redresser et à boire tout le contenue du verre. Il est encore très faible et il a besoin de repos. Ce court effort lui a demandé beaucoup. Je le recouche donc allant voir George pour l'aider à son tour avec une nouvelle solution réhydratante.

Je dois recommencer ce même processus plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi, les garçons reprennent graduellement un peu plus de force à chaque nouveau réveille. J'ai amplement le temps de lire et de terminer mon antidote. Il est quatre heures et bientôt, Mme Weasley montera pour nous annoncer l'heure du souper. Je sais à quel point ils ne veulent pas que leur mère soit au courant de ce qu'ils préparent. Il faut donc qu'ils se lèvent et reprennent des forces. En faisant le ménage, je tombe sur des toasts que les garçons ont emportés ce matin en faisant leur provision. Je me rappelle que c'est ce que Myrline me faisait manger lorsque j'étais malade. C'était en fait la seule chose qu'elle me servait et qui restait dans mon estomac.

Je m'approche alors de Fred en lui flattant doucement le visage pour le réveiller. Il ouvre les yeux.

\- Ta mère va bientôt arriver pour le souper. Tu devrais essayer de t'assoir pour reprendre des forces.

Il acquiesce et après l'avoir aidé à se redresser, j'ajoute en lui tendant un toast :

\- Essaie de manger un peu.

Je monte ensuite dans le lit de George et je le réveille aussi. Je lui répète la même chose qu'à Fred en lui tendant le toast.

Je suis heureuse de voir qu'ils sont capables de manger sans vomir à nouveau. Ils s'assoient enfin sur le rebord de leur lit, ce qui est un net progrès dans leur rémission. Ils se regardent sans dire un mot, mais il est facile de deviner qu'ils sont soulagés que rien de grave ne leur soit arrivé.

\- La prochaine fois, attendez-moi. Si vous faites la fête tout seuls, ce n'est pas aussi drôle, leur dis-je.

\- Promis, répondent-ils en retrouvant un pâle sourire.

\- Merci de t'avoir occupé de nous. On aurait été bien mal si M'man nous avait surpris à quatre pattes en train de vomir, ajoute Fred.

Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue en prenant place à ses côtés. George vient nous rejoindre péniblement.

\- Comment tu vas Freddie ? lui demande-t-il en prenant place à côté de lui.

\- Je suis probablement dans le même état que toi, lui répond Fred.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par un troll, explique George.

\- Un troll bien joyeux, pour ma part, spécifie Fred.

Je prends mon cahier, mon encre et ma plume. Je suis prête à noter tout ce qui s'est passé. Il faut savoir ce qui s'est produit pour mieux analyser et modifier en conséquence.

\- Combien de bonbons qui contenaient le poison avez-vous mangés ? demandé-je

\- Tu veux vraiment prendre des notes maintenant ? me demande George ennuyé.

\- C'est frais à votre mémoire et le temps c'est des Gallions, alors autant le faire tout de suite, répliqué-je sur un ton sans équivoque.

\- Ouais, tu as raison. J'aime ta façon de penser ! Le temps, c'est de Gallions ! Quand on tombe, on se relève ! Très bien ! s'exclame George qui a soudain retrouvé un peu d'énergie. Je commence vraiment à l'aimer.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à t'en apercevoir avant, réplique Fred en m'attirant dans ses bras. C'est moi qui l'aie vu en premier. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était si fantastique, si belle, si intelligente…

Il continue d'énumérer la liste de mes qualités, me faisant rire et rougir à chaque nouvel attribut. Il n'y a qu'en l'embrassant que je finis par le faire taire.

\- Assez maintenant. Il faut travailler ! dis-je toujours plongé dans les yeux de Fred.

Je suis si heureuse qu'il soit redevenu lui-même. J'ai beau dire qu'il faut travailler, j'ai peine à me concentrer sur leur histoire. J'ai besoin d'être blotti dans ses bras pour être capable de retrouver assez de sérieux pour être productive.

\- Combien avez-vous mangé de bonbons empoisonnés et combien d'antidote avez-vous réussi à prendre ?

\- On a d'abord pris un seul bonbon empoisonné, commence George.

\- Puis, on s'est rendu compte que l'effet « vomissement » ne venait pas, complète Fred.

\- On a essayé un deuxième…

\- Là, on a eu un peu de nausée…

\- On s'est dit que le poison n'était probablement pas assez fort…

\- Alors, on en a pris trois autres d'un coup, avoue Fred.

\- Pour être sûr d'avoir les effets, dit George en se prenant le ventre.

\- Ça n'a pas fonctionné tout de suite, décrit Fred.

\- Alors on en a repris trois autres…

\- Au moment où on a avalé ceux-là, on s'est mis à vomir, dit Fred en se prenant le ventre à son tour.

\- Plus capable de s'arrêter. On a trouvé ça drôle, au début...

\- Mais quand on a vu que ça ne s'arrêtait plus, on a essayé de prendre l'antidote…

\- C'était impossible, les nausées étaient de plus en plus violentes, décrit George.

\- Quand tu es arrivée, on avait du mal à respirer et comme tu as vu, on n'avait plus de force. À part l'antidote que tu nous as fait prendre, on n'a rien réussi à avaler, termine Fred.

\- Hum, Hum, fais-je en continuant d'écrire dans mon cahier. Le poison pour un seul bonbon n'est probablement pas assez fort, mais il ne faudrait pas absorber huit bonbons empoisonnés parce que c'est beaucoup trop. En plus, il semble qu'il y ait un retardement sur les effets du poison. Oui, je pense que ce premier essaie nous apportent beaucoup d'informations. Bravo, les gars ! On recommence quand ?

Les jumeaux me regardent les yeux ronds. Ils espèrent que je ne sois pas sérieuse.

\- Pas tout de suite ! s'alarme Fred.

\- Non, tu sais, on a plusieurs idées à fignoler avant qu'on reprenne l'idée des pastilles de Gerbe, ajoute George.

\- Les pastilles de Gerbe ! Bonne idées George ! s'exclame Fred. C'est comme ça qu'on les appellera quand elles seront au point.

Je leur montre ensuite l'antidote que j'ai concocté pendant qu'ils reprenaient des forces.

\- C'est un antidote à base de bézoard. C'est efficace contre les poisons, mais on ne peut pas l'utiliser mélangé avec du sucre, car l'antipoison perd de son efficacité.

\- Au moins, on aura ça si on s'empoisonne en faisant nos expériences, dit George.

Fred et George qui ont pris place de chaque côté de moi à la table, mangent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu de nourriture aussi délicieuse et Mme Weasley en est tout honorée. Malgré le tapage de mes voisins de table affamés, je réussis à avoir une conversation avec Hermione à propos de la potion qu'elle a fabriquée. Elle m'apprend que la potion a révélé un puissant maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle derrière la toile. Ma grand-mère est vraiment douée pour empester notre vie. Ce maudit tableau est vraiment une plaie dans cette maison.

Au cours du repas, les jumeaux commencent à comploter avec Mondingus. Je profite alors de leur inattention pour aider Mme Weasley à desservir la table. J'adore la passion qui les anime, mais je n'arrive pas à sentir ce Mondingus. Mon père dit qu'il est loyal à Dumbledore, mais moi je crois plutôt qu'il est fidèle à sa bourse et à celui qui pourra la remplir.

\- Ce Mondingus ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette crapule, me confie Mme Weasley en me donnant une assiette qu'elle a lavée. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que mes fils lui trouvent de drôle.

\- Fred et George aiment ce qui sort des règles et Mondingus sort des règles, Maman, répond Ginny en rangeant l'assiette que je viens d'essuyer.

\- Je sais que tes frères ne sont pas des anges, mais ils sont honnêtes. Mondingus ne l'est pas. J'espère seulement qu'il ne les embarquera pas dans sa voie, se soucis Mme Weasley.

Elle soupire tout en vidant le lavabo. Je m'essuie les mains sur son linge à vaisselle et je quitte la cuisine. Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, mais j'ai beaucoup de lecture à rattraper. Si Myrline et Socrate reviennent bientôt, je vais avoir droit à tout un sermon. Je les entends presque dans ma tête. Ils me disent que je ne dois pas négliger mes lectures, que si je veux aller loin dans la vie je dois en savoir toujours plus… Je les entends et je me rends compte qu'ils me manquent, même si j'apprécie ma nouvelle liberté. J'espère qu'ils seront présents à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre ou au moins que je puisse avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Je passe la porte de la cuisine et une main se joint à la mienne. C'est Fred. Il monte avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre. Il m'embrasse sur le pas de ma porte. Il est si doux dans ses baisers. Je place mes mains dans son dos. Ses mains glissent sur mes hanches. Il est si près de moi et ses baisers sont délicieux. Puis, il s'écarte et colle son front sur le mien.

\- Bonne nuit, souffle-t-il

Il me donne un dernier baiser et s'éloigne en glissant sa main sur mon bras jusqu'à ce que nos doigts se séparent. Il redescend à la cuisine et j'entre dans ma chambre à contre cœur.


	20. Néansang

Bonjour à vous tous !

Merci beaucoup de continuer de me suivre. Encore deux autres petits chapitres pour bien installer la fabrication des boîtes à Flemme -que je tenais vraiment à décrire- et ensuite, l'univers d'Hélène va prendre tout un autre tournant ! Déjà dans ce chapitre, on comprend qu'elle en a marre d'attendre que son père lui en dise plus sur ses origines...

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 20 : Néansang et qui de nous deux est les plus beau.

Nous avons commencé une nouvelle recette de bonbons ce matin. Les gars n'avaient vraiment pas envie de recommencer les pastilles de Gerbes.

\- Échec trop cuisant ! a dit George.

Nous avons donc décidé de travailler sur des bonbons qui font saigner du nez. Nous utilisons des graines de Sanguinde comme poison. C'est très délicat à manipuler. Elles ne supportent pas trop la chaleur et si on les brasse trop vigoureusement, elles perdent leur forme et donc leur efficacité. Nous avons donc choisi le nougat qui sera facile à couler par-dessus les graines de Sanguinde que nous plaçons au fond du moule. Les jumeaux ont décidé d'appeler cette nouvelle confiserie les nougats Néansang.

Avec ma baguette, je fais monter les blancs d'œuf en neige et j'y intègre le miel en même temps. Fred compte soigneusement chaque graine de Sanguinde. George compile ses notes dans mon cahier. Afin de bien répertorier les recettes, les effets, les erreurs…bref tout. Fred s'approche de moi avec les graines dans le moule et profite de me moment pour me caresser les cheveux et y glisser un baiser sur ma tête. Je ne le laisse pas passer et je lui vole un baiser avant qu'il ne rejoigne son frère.

Mon mélange de nougats est prêt. Je le coule donc dans les moules lorsqu'on frappe à la porte. Fred va ouvrir (ce qui est un grand mot. Il glisse plutôt la tête).

\- Le dîner est prêt, annonce Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à voir, petite sœur ?

\- Je veux savoir si Hélène est là avec vous deux, répond-t-elle.

Fred s'écarte en même temps que George fait apparaître le rideau devant le bureau et je fais signe de la main à Ginny.

\- Ginny aimerait bien savoir duquel de vous deux, je me suis entichée, annoncé-je

\- Et bien c'est évident, non ? répond George.

\- Ah oui ? demande Ginny sur ses gardes.

\- Oui, elle a choisi le plus laid des deux, répond Fred amusé.

\- Alors c'est donc toi, George. Sinon, Fred n'aurait jamais dit qu'il était le plus laid, répond Ginny.

\- Alors c'est qu'elle s'est entichée du plus beau des deux. Je suis le plus beau des deux, dit George.

\- Celui que j'ai choisi est, à mon avis, le plus beau des deux, m'amusé-je

\- C'est sûr que de ton point de vue, l'élu est le plus beau des deux, mais tu n'es vraiment pas objective, continue George.

\- Mais celui dont tu t'es entichée, est-il vraiment le plus beau des deux ? C'est là, la vraie question, ajoute Fred.

Les garçons continuent leurs discours « Du plus beau des deux » dans le corridor en descendant avec Ginny à sa grande exaspération. Puis, arrivant au deuxième étage, ils finissent par faire silence pour ne pas réveiller le tableau infernal de ma grand-mère. Mais cette pause prend fin au moment où la porte de la cuisine se referme.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir lequel de nous deux elle préfère ? demande Fred à Ginny.

\- Je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir, dit Ginny en allant s'assoir à côté d'Hermione.

\- Lequel elle préfère ? répète mon père en s'étouffant avec sa gorgée de thé.

Aie ! J'étais tellement absorbé par leur spectacle que j'ai momentanément oublié la présence de mon père…Non pas que j'ai honte d'être avec Fred ou que je veuille le cacher. Mais ma relation avec mon père est loin d'être simple. Je sais qu'il me voit encore comme sa petite fille, celle qu'il a quittée lorsque j'avais trois ans. Toutes ses années ont créé un si gros trou dans notre relation et même en essayant de la reconstruire, je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez à l'aise pour lui parler de Fred et moi. Mais la reconstruction de cette relation devra attendre. Mon père n'a aucunement l'intention de lâcher le morceau. Du moins, c'est ce que son regard insistant semble démontrer. Heureusement, les garçons sont là pour faire diversion.

\- C'est moi qu'elle préfère. N'est-ce pas Hélène ? demande George. Parce que je suis le plus beau des deux.

\- Non, c'est moi qu'elle veut parce que je suis le plus drôle ! continue Fred avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre.

\- Tu es peut-être le plus drôle, mais je suis le plus romantique, ajoute George en faisant apparaître un rose qu'il me tend.

\- Tu es peut-être le plus romantique, mais je suis le plus doux, renchéri Fred en s'assoyant à côté de moi en passant sa main sur mon visage.

Je lui souris timidement. Leur comédie est très amusante, mais je suis quelque peu mal à l'aise de dire quoi que ce soit devant ces spectateurs, surtout devant mon père et Remus. George s'approche alors de moi et posant ses mains sur mes épaules, il me tire vers lui.

\- C'est moi qu'elle préfère, car je suis le plus riche !

\- Je croyais qu'on divisait tout cinquante-cinquante, dit Fred en me tirant vers lui.

\- Tu as raison ! Alors peut-être qu'elle nous aime également.

Les garçons me lâchent enfin. J'ai un peu le tournis à force de me faire tirer de tous les côtés. Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains. Je sais que ce que je vais dire ne m'épargnera pas une discussion avec mon père sur le sujet, mais j'ai encore envie de laisser les gens dans le doute qu'en a ma préférence.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux aussi beau, drôle, romantique, doux et même riche, si cette dimension vous importe tellement. Malgré toutes vos ressemblances, il y en a bien qu'un seul de vous deux qui fait battre mon cœur. Celui-là a quelque chose que l'autre n'a pas.

\- C'est moi qui ai ce petit quelque chose commence Fred en me tirant vers lui.

\- Non, tu te trompes, c'est moi, réplique George en me tirant vers lui.

Fred ouvre la bouche pour continuer la joute verbale avec son frère quand sa mère intervient.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Lâchez-la ! Vous allez lui faire mal. Manger tant que c'est chaud, ajoute-t-elle en déposant une marmite au centre de la table.

Mon père continue de me regarder avec insistance. Je n'échapperai pas à une discussion, mais au moins maintenant, il semble un peu plus amusé par la situation.

Les jumeaux prennent placent de chaque côté de moi, posant chacun un bras sur mes épaules pendant tout le repas. Je remarque soudain qu'aucun des deux n'a de difficulté à manger avec sa main libre. J'ai déjà lu quelque part que la plupart des jumeaux ont une main prédominante différente. C'est le cas pour Fred et George.

Je termine de manger ma soupe lorsqu'enfin le poids de leurs bras s'enlève enfin. Je crois un instant qu'ils ont finalement lâché prise lorsque j'entends la voix de mon père derrière moi.

\- Pardonnez-moi, messieurs, mais puis-je avec un moment avec ma fille ?

Il me fait signe de le suivre et nous allons dans le hall.

\- Tu as le béguin pour l'un des jumeaux Weasley ? me demande mon père en chuchotant.

\- Oui, avoué-je. Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux en parler avec moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'aimerais bien parler avec toi de ce que je ressens pour ce garçon, mais pour ça, j'aimerais bien que tu me parles de toi. De ce que tu ressens pour Remus ou de ce que tu as vécu avec ma mère, chuchoté-je

\- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de te parler de ce que je ressens pour Remus ? Pour ta mère, ajoute-t-il avant que je ne puisse répliquer. Je vais t'en parler, mais c'est compliqué. Je crois surtout que tu essaies de faire diversion et ça ne fonctionnera pas jeune fille !

Fred et George sortent de la cuisine et avant de monter l'escalier, ils me font un clin d'œil. Il est hors de question que je les laisse expérimenter sans surveillance encore une fois !

\- Excuse-moi. Je dois y aller. On parlera de tout cela plus tard, dis-je en montant l'escalier à mon tour.

Je rattrape les garçons dans l'escalier. Je suis contente d'avoir évité cet interrogatoire. Je sais que c'est un sursis et que c'est mal parti entre mon père et moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir parler de mes sentiments si lui ne me parle pas honnêtement des siens.

Nous entrons dans la chambre. J'attrape mon cahier, mon encre et ma plume. Je suis prête à tout écrire les effets de ces jolis petits bonbons. Fred et George en prennent chacun un et me regarde comme s'ils attendaient le signal de départ. Je leur fais signe et ils avalent le premier bonbon empoisonné. Nous attendons quelques minutes, mais rien n'arrive. La quantité de poison n'est pas assez forte apparemment. Je note. Les jumeaux reprennent un autre bonbon. Ils me disent que leur nez picote et se bouche, mais nous ne voyons aucun sang. C'est normal étant donnée la quantité infime de poison que nous avons mis. Je note. Ils reprennent un autre bonbon et l'effet est instantané. Leurs nez saignent. Je note. La quantité de sang n'est pas trop grande, mais elle est satisfaisante pour pouvoir interrompe un cours. Ils prennent finalement l'antidote à base de bézoard et leur nez cesse de couler.

Pendant l'après-midi, les jumeaux testent différents antidotes que j'ai fabriqués, mélangé au nougat. Aucun de mes antidotes ne fonctionne sauf pour le bézoard.

Lorsque nous descendons pour le souper, le nez des jumeaux est si magané qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils se sont battus. C'est tellement frappant qu'en entrant dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley commence à les dévisager. Je vais l'aider à placer la table et faire le service, mais elle me renvoie m'assoir froidement. Elle fait ensuite signe aux jumeaux de la rejoindre dans le fond de la cuisine. Je me sens comme si on m'avait mise en punition, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je m'assois au bout de la table, où Mondingus prend place quand il est là. Remus et mon père prennent alors place de chaque côté de moi. Me voilà prise au piège. Je ne parlerai pas à moins d'avoir mes réponses !

\- Tu t'es entiché de l'un de ses deux garçons, affirme Remus de sa voix diplomate.

\- Oui, dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Est-ce que tu es prête à m'en parler, me demande mon père d'une voix douce et calculée.

\- Je suis prête si tu es prêt à me parler aussi, répondé-je aussi doucement.

\- Te parler de quoi ? demande Remus intrigué.

\- Demande à mon père, répliqué-je

Mon père fait signe à Remus qu'il ne tient pas à en parler. Remus ne semble pas comprendre de quoi il s'agit, mais mon père reste muet. Mme Weasley semble avoir, elle aussi, une conversation très sérieuse avec ses deux fils. Les deux garçons s'esclaffent de rire et prennent leur mère par le cou. Il ne faut pas plus d'un baiser sur la joue à leur mère pour qu'elle oublie ses tracas. Ils ensorcellent les plats de service et les déposent sur la table en faisant un maximum de dégâts. Leur mère retrouve alors son visage renfrogné.

Le repas et la soirée se passent comme à l'habitude. Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey se joignent à nous. J'écoute Tonks expliquer comment elle a passé son examen de camouflage quand on me tape sur l'épaule. C'est Fred. Il me fait signe de le suivre. Nous sortons de la cuisine et il me donne la main tout en montant les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Il referme la porte et m'embrasse langoureusement. Ses bras se referment dans mon dos. Je suis sa prisonnière. Aucune prisonnière n'est aussi heureuse que moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'échapper. Je referme mes mains sur son dos et je le caresse, emportée par la passion de notre baiser. Il m'attire vers son lit où nous continuons de nous embrasser. Ses baisers sont doux et fougueux. Je suis émoustillée de me tenir dans ses bras alors qu'il m'embrasse de cette manière. J'ai envie de plus, même si je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi et j'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Son regard est si profond et son sourire est timide.

\- Tu as dit tantôt qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul entre mon frère et moi qui avait quelque chose que l'autre n'avait pas. Tu as dit que celui-là faisait battre ton cœur. Si je suis celui-là, qu'est-ce que j'ai que mon frère n'a pas ?

Je lui souris. Je ne suis pas totalement sûr de ce que je pourrais lui répondre. Il y a tant de différence entre eux. Pour moi, ils ne se ressemblent pas plus qu'ils ressemblent à leur frère Ron ou Bill.

\- En plus d'être le plus beau, le plus drôle, le plus romantique et le plus doux, tu es aussi le seul qui me regarde comme tu le fais. Tu as un pouvoir sur moi que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Tu me renvoies une image de moi que j'espère ne jamais te décevoir, expliqué-je

\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me décevoir, conclut-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.


	21. S'afficher en tant amoureux

Voici un autre chapitre, un peu plus tôt que prévu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais quand même publier lundi. Seulement j'étais trop impatiente de vous _envoyer la suite_ comme Ptitepointe2 et MissAerin me le demandent si bien dans leurs reviews. Merci encore de m'écrire, ça me pousse à travailler plus vite sur la retranscription de ma fanfiction !

Ce chapitre est petit, un amuse-gueule, mais comme je vous l'ai dit il me reste très peu d'éléments à placer avec que l'action n'arrive vraiment !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 21 : S'afficher en tant qu'amoureux.

J'ouvre les yeux. Le soleil est levé, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me le demander parce qu'en ouvrant les yeux, je suis stupéfaite de constater que je suis dans le lit de Fred. Je suis restée avec lui toute la nuit. Ma tête appuyée au creux de son épaule et ma main appuyée sur son torse. Il dort encore. Je sens sa poitrine se soulever au rythme régulier et profond du sommeil. Je lève la tête pour l'observer. Ses paupières sont closes et son visage est paisible. Je peux voir chacune de ses tâches de rousseur qui parsèment son visage. Sa bouche fine et soyeuse que j'aime tant embrasser est légèrement entre ouverte. Je regarde chaque cil, chaque cheveu roux en essayant de graver chaque détail dans ma mémoire.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et me sourit. Ses lèvres se posent tendrement sur mon front et je savoure ce doux moment. C'est à cet instant précis que la tête de George apparait au-dessus de nous.

\- Bien dormi, les amoureux ? demande-t-il. Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de vous afficher en tant qu'amoureux aujourd'hui ou bien dois-je encore jouer le frère jaloux ?

Fred ne répond pas. Je sens qu'il n'y a pas d'inconvénient pour lui, mais qu'il attendra que je sois prête. Je ne le serai probablement jamais. Mais avec le numéro des jumeaux hier, il est clair que mon père a déjà tout compris. Qu'est-ce que je risque après tout ? George a raison, je ne peux pas me cacher indéfiniment.

\- Merci de nous avoir couverts hier. Tu as raison, je ne pourrai éviter la question « duquel de vous deux, je me suis entichée » surtout avec le spectacle que vous avez donné hier, dis-je à George.

Je vais donc m'habiller dans ma chambre. Je ne garderai surement pas les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Je suis peut-être prête à m'afficher avec Fred, mais de là à devoir parler avec mon père d'où j'ai dormi cette nuit, c'est une autre étape.

Fred m'attend devant ma porte de chambre. Il me tend la main et je la prends comme s'il s'agissait de ma source de courage.

\- Bon matin ! nous accueil Mme Weasley alors que nous entrons dans la cuisine.

Fred et moi allons nous assoir en essayant d'ignorer les regards surpris de nos parents.

\- Là au moins c'est clair, dit Ginny qui est entré quelques secondes après nous.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle avait choisi le plus laid des deux, George en se prenant un toast.

Mon père se lève et vient vers nous. Il regard Fred intensément. C'est comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

\- C'est ma fille unique, dit mon père sur un ton aussi intense que son regard. Fais-lui attention ! Compris ?

\- C'est promis, monsieur, répond Fred visiblement nerveux par le regard sérieux de mon père.

\- Monsieur ? dit mon père qui a retrouvé sa voix naturel.

Puis il éclate d'un gros rire qui ressemble à un aboiement de chien.

\- Ne m'appelle pas monsieur. Ça fait trop vieux ! Sirius, c'est bien correct comme ça, ajoute mon père en continuant de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, demande Remus qui vient d'entrer à son tour dans la cuisine.

Mon père lui fait un récapitulatif de ce qui vient de se passer et Remus sourit. Son regard bienveillant se pose sur moi. C'est comme si au-delà des mots, il essayait de me dire quelque chose de plus grand, de plus profond. Définitivement, cet homme ainsi que les souvenirs que j'ai de lui étant petite m'intrigue. J'ai une vague impression que notre relation a été plus importante que celle du meilleur ami de mon père.


	22. Les boîtes à Flemme

Chapitre 22 : Les boîtes à Flemme

\- Quel genre d'élève êtes-vous à l'école ? demandé-je aux jumeaux.

Je continue de mélanger mes ingrédients pendant que les garçons, qui travaillent eux aussi sur les sucreries, réfléchissent à leur réponse.

Ça fait trois jours que nous travaillons à développer une variété convenable de bonbons. Nous avons deux nouvelles variétés : les berlingots de fièvre et les petits fours Tourndel'œil. Nos poisons sont sensiblement au point, mais nous devons travailler sur les antidotes. Cette partie est complexe parce que les garçons et moi pensons que ce serait mieux d'avoir un antidote qui se mélange avec le sucre pour en faire un tout avec le poison. Il faut donc trouver l'antidote précis (mélangeable avec le sucre) qui convient à chacun des poisons. Heureusement, il nous reste toujours le bézoard pour nos essais infructueux. Je fouille et relis chaque livre de potion que j'ai apporté avec moi. Je revois chaque principe apporté par les experts en potion.

« La troisième loi de Golpalott établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants » (PSM p. 415)

Je comprends tout ça, mais impossible de voir une piste pour ce qui concerne le mélange qui contienne du sucre…

\- Les cours ne sont pas toujours intéressants. Nous manquons donc de concentration pour suivre toutes la matière, avoue Fred.

\- Alors, vous n'avez pas de bonnes notes ? demandé-je en ajoutant des épines de porc-épic en poudre dans mon mélange.

\- Ça dépend dans quelle matière, mais en effet nos notes sont loin d'être les meilleurs. Après tout, nous n'avons pas besoin de tout ça avec le travail que l'on veut faire, répond George en mettant une tourner de petits fours Tournedel'œil à cuire avec sa baguette. Et toi ? Tu sembles être une excellente étudiante, toujours à ton affaire et le nez toujours fourrer dans un livre. Tu dois avoir les meilleures notes sinon tu as l'impression que ta vie sera finie…

\- Pas vraiment. Du moins pas selon Myrline et Socrate. Ils sont très exigeants avec moi, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quelles notes je pourrais avoir si j'allais à l'école. Il n'y a aucun autre élève avec qui me comparer. Les livres sont en effet très importants chez moi, mais après mes devoirs, j'ai le droit de lire ce que je veux.

Les garçons sont visiblement amusés par ce que je viens de dire. Je comprends soudain un peu mieux ce que Fred a voulu dire par « Rat de bibliothèque ».

\- Les devoirs, ça c'est vraiment une perte de temps ! dit Fred en feignant de bailler.

\- Vous êtes donc vraiment à l'image de vos clients. Socrate dirait que vous êtes des flemmards qui cherchent le plaisir avant le travail, dis-je

\- Comment tu as dit ça ? me demande George surpris de ce que je viens de dire.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça pour vous insulter, rectifié-je

\- Je sais, je sais…me dit-il comme s'il chassait une mouche dérangeante. Mais comment as-tu dit ça ? Nous sommes comme nos clients nous sommes des…

\- Flemmards ? demandé-je sans savoir où il veut en venir.

\- C'est ça ! C'est exactement ça ! Nous sommes des flemmards ! Notre boîte pour sécher les cours s'appellera donc la boîte à Flemme ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Fred ? demande-t-il tout excité.

\- Génial ! La boîte à Flemme ! répète Fred.

Depuis que je me suis endormie dans ses bras il y a cinq jours, je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de retourner dormir dans ma chambre. Je suis heureuse d'ouvrir les yeux et de tomber nez à nez avec Fred souriant.

\- Bon matin, me souffle-t-il

\- Bon matin, répondé-je. Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

\- Parce que tu es belle lorsque tu dors. J'étais en train de regarder chaque coin de ce charmant visage. Tu sais que tu n'as pas de tâches rousseurs ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Mon père n'est pas roux et ma mère, je n'ai aucune idée à quoi elle peut ressembler.

\- Peut-être que tu n'es pas une vraie rousse.

\- Peut-être bien, mais j'espère que ça ne changera rien entre nous si c'est le cas.

\- Il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse un peu, dit Fred en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Avec un peu d'effort, je devrais m'y faire.

Je lui souris et il fait de même avant de m'embrasser. Je lui caresse les cheveux et il pose une main dans mon dos. Je pose une main sur son torse nu, sentant son cœur qui bat aussi vite que le mien. Sa main glisse lentement sur ma cuisse et je n'ai aucunement envie qu'il arrête.

\- Bon matin ! scande George en passant la tête au-dessus de notre lit.

Il est clair, à voir son regard malicieux qu'il sait qu'il nous a interrompu. Il trouve ça très drôle de nous avoir fait sursauter en prime.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais si on allait déjeuner ? continue-t-il

Fred lui lance un oreiller. George rigole en l'évitant aisément puis il descend de son lit d'un seul bon. Fred me regarde en haussant les épaules. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Tant pis pour notre moment plus fougueux, il faut y aller. Je lui vole un baiser avant de disparaître dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

Ce matin, la cuisine est remplie de membres de l'Ordre. Maugrey, Tonks, Remus et Mondingus sont là. Hermione lit le journal comme tous les matins. Mon père dispute une partie d'échecs avec Ron. Ginny mange son toast bien distraitement.

Je m'apprête à entamer mon bol de céréales lorsqu'une grande chouette blanche se pose sur la table. Ron en la voyant se lève et prend la lettre d'Harry. Il lui envoie régulièrement des lettres ainsi qu'à mon père et à Hermione. Il ne sait probablement pas qu'ils sont tous les trois sous le même toit. Selon Ron et Hermione, Harry est de plus en plus impatient. Ils ont peur qu'il se fâche contre eux à force de lui écrire les mêmes choses.

\- Les règles sont les règles ! répètent Mme Weasley et Remus à chaque fois qu'ils s'en plaignent.

Ginny attire Hedwige avec des miam-hibou tandis que Ron lit la lettre.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclame Hermione qui lit toujours le journal !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Tonks

Hermione plie le journal afin de la regarder.

\- Dumbledore vient d'être destitué de son poste de président sorcier du Mangenmagot.

\- Quoi ? s'étonne Maugrey. Fais-voir ce journal.

Il attentivement l'article puis dans un grognement il passe le journal à mon père.

\- L'article dit que Dumbledore a fait un discours devant l'assemblée des ministres. Il évoque brièvement le sujet en disant qu'il a voulu effrayer la population en parlant de fausses rumeurs, explique Hermione en voyant tout le monde intrigué par son article. Ils rassurent ensuite la population en disant qu'ils ont la situation en main. Ils ont mis Dumbledore en minorité par des sorciers du ministère. Ils parlent de lui enlever l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter ! assure mon père.

\- Mais ça complique encore plus les choses ! continue Remus.

Un grand-duc entre soudain par la cheminée. Il se pose gracieusement devant Maugrey et lui tend la patte. Son colis livré l'oiseau repart par la cheminée.

\- Sacré Dumbledore ! dit Maugrey après avoir lu la lettre. Toujours aussi rapide ! Nous avons une réunion ce soir. Surement pour nous expliquer les conséquences et les actions à prendre envers le ministère !

\- Très bien, je vais commencer le mijoter pour ce soir. Nous allons manger plus tôt. Hélène, Hermione et Ginny, vous voulez bien me donner un coup de main ?

Nous acquissions.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider aussi, Molly ?

\- Bien sûr, Tonks. Toute l'aide sera la bienvenue.

J'embrasse Fred sur la joue avant de me rendre dans la cuisine.

\- Pas de bêtise qui pourrait mettre votre vie en danger, avertis-je Fred qui me répond d'un clin d'œil.

Je commence à couper les légumes pendant que Tonks s'occupe de la sauce. Ginny et sa mère coupent la viande et Hermione mesure les quantités pour la sauce de Tonks en suivant minutieusement la recette. Soudain j'aperçois la manche de Tonks qui prend feu. Elle s'est étirée pour attraper des épices sur le comptoir et elle n'a pas vu que sa manche s'est approchée trop près du feu.

\- Aqua Eruto ! prononcé-je, ma baguette pointée sur sa manche en feu.

Le feu s'éteint alors.

\- Oups ! Désolée ! dit Tonks.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demande Ginny.

\- Oui, oui. Merci Hélène, me dit-elle, en retroussant sa manche.

\- Y n'y a pas de quoi ! répondé-je, en continuant de couper mes légumes.

Le mijoter se fait bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre plusieurs heures que le tout compote ensemble. C'est donc le moment pour moi de rejoindre les garçons.

Je m'essuie les mains sur mon tablier et je m'apprête à le ranger lorsqu'au même moment, Hermione crie :

\- ATTENTION !

Je me retourne pour voir ce qui se passe. Tonks a voulu ranger la vaisselle, mais se faisant, elle a poussé le chaudron qui contient le repas de ce soir. Heureusement, Hermione a crié juste à temps parce que Mme Weasley a réussi à attraper l'anse du chaudron et à le remettre en place. Ça aurait été bête de tout recommencer !

En montant vers la chambre des jumeaux, je croise Kreattur. Il s'incline bien bas et me supplie pour de faire quelque chose pour me servir. Je décline son offre et continue mon chemin. Il semble me vouer un culte et je trouve cela étrange étant donné qu'il déteste mon père. Cet elfe en sait surement plus sur mes origines que mon père ne veut me laisser croire.

La journée est l'une des meilleures depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler avec les jumeaux. Nous avons réussi à résoudre plusieurs problèmes et à avancer quelques projets. Nous avons envoyé une annonce à publier dans la Gazette du sorcier. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les premières commandes. Les garçons sont rassurés. Ils voulaient avoir réglé un assez grand nombre de produits pour la rentrée scolaire et c'est fait. Il reste à faire quelques tests sur quelques bonbons plus complexe comme les petits fours Tournedel'œil et les berlingots de fièvre. La plupart des autres sont optimaux dans la calibration poison-antidote. Il faut maintenant s'assurer que les effets sont similaires chez chaque client.

Nous avons tellement bien travaillé que George déclare que nous avons droit à une pause avant le souper. Une pause que nous avons même le privilège de passer seul à seul, Fred et moi. C'est un moment magiquement romantique et suave qui se termine beaucoup trop tôt quand Ginny vient frapper à la porte pour nous avertir que le souper est prêt.


	23. 3e Réunion

Le voici, le voilà ! Le fameux chapitre qui vient bouleverser ce joyeux petit univers que j'ai pris 22 chapitres à créer ! Le chapitre qui aura un impact sur la vie d'Hélène, plus qu'elle ne pourrait s'en douter ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de savoir la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 23 : 3e réunion de l'Ordre

Pendant le souper, mon père, Remus, M. Weasley et Bill parlent discrètement dans leur coin. Ils ont probablement commencé la réunion de l'Ordre sans nous le dire. Fred et George font discrètement des commandes à Mondingus tandis que Mme Weasley parle de Celestina Modebec, sa chanteuse préférée à Hermione qui l'écoute poliment. Ron semble au comble du désespoir en écoutant sa mère parler. Ginny et moi avons réussi à échapper à cette conversation et nous écoutons Tonks nous raconter toutes sortes de mésaventures qu'elle a vécues au cours de ses missions d'Aurors.

Maugrey et Sturgis Podmore entrent dans la cuisine alors que nous terminons le dessert. Ils rejoignent le petit groupe où mon père y est aussi. Kingsley et Emmeline Vance suivent peu de temps après. La réunion va bientôt débuter. L'arrivée de Severus Rogue officialise le tout, car en le voyant, Mme Weasley demande à ses enfants et à Hermione de bien vouloir remonter à leur chambre. J'envoie un baiser souffler à Fred qui me fait un clin d'œil.

Les jumeaux passent la porte de la cuisine au même moment où un jeune homme tout en muscle et roux arrive. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu, mais je me doute à l'accueil qu'il reçoit qu'il s'agit d'un autre Weasley. Les jumeaux lui font une accolade et ses parents se précipitent à sa rencontre avec Bill. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, ça doit être Charlie. Il est plus petit que les jumeaux et Ron, mais il est beaucoup plus musclé qu'eux. Il travaille avec les dragons. Il doit avoir besoin d'une grande force physique pour réussir à les maîtriser.

\- Que fais-tu là ? lui demande sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- J'ai reçu un hibou, ce matin pour me prévenir qu'il y aurait une réunion ce soir. J'ai réussi à me libérer. Où allez-vous, vous deux ? demande-t-il à l'adresse des jumeaux.

\- Nous sommes confinés dans nos chambres pour la durée de la réunion. Ordre de M'man, dit Fred comme s'il était dans l'armée.

\- Alors essayez d'être bref. Ça serait cool qu'on puisse se voir avant que tu repartes, glisse George.

\- Ce n'est pas Charlie qui décide. C'est Dumbledore, coupe leur mère. Allons tous les deux, allez dans votre chambre !

Mme Weasley referme la porte à la seconde où les jumeaux la franchissent. Elle attrape Charlie par le bras et l'amène s'asseoir entre elle et son mari. Bill vient à la rencontre de son frère et l'accueil chaleureusement. Les Weasley ont tous une sorte de bienveillance dans le regard et un charme bien à eux. J'aime bien les observer tous les quatre. Ils s'échangent des nouvelles bien banales en attendant que la réunion débute. Rien d'extravagant, ils sont authentiques et vrais.

\- C'est Charlie Weasley. C'est lui qui élève des dragons en Roumanie, me souffle Tonks sur un ton amusé.

\- Oui, j'avais fait le rapprochement, lui répondé-je vaguement en continuant d'observer la conversation des Weasley.

Tonks glousse à côté de moi.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bel homme, me chuchote-t-elle en riant.

Je réalise soudain où elle veut en venir.

\- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? m'indigné-je

\- De Charlie. Tu sembles captivée par lui depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce, répond-t-elle.

\- Tu te fais des idées, la détrompé-je

\- Quoique ça soit très compréhensible, continue-t-elle. Tu as de toutes évidences un faible pour les beaux garçons roux et musclés.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Tonks ! l'avertis-je

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas de mal à regarder, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a rien à regarder…m'énervé-je

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, les filles ? nous interrompe Remus.

\- Euh ! Non…non, non… balbutie Tonks.

\- Tonks s'amusait à me taquiner et je lui demandais d'arrêter, répondé-je

\- Soyez sage toutes les deux ! dit Remus en faisant semblant de nous gronder.

Il s'éloigne ensuite pour prendre place, comme à son habitude, à côté de mon père. Je remarque alors que Tonks le suit des yeux, le teint légèrement rougi.

\- Tu ne serais pas…? commencé-je

Tonks me fusil du regard. Ses cheveux mauves virent soudainement au rouge. Je prends cette réaction pour un avertissement, mais je suis surprise de ma découverte. Tonks serait attirée par Remus.

Je n'ai pas le temps de commencer à penser à l'étrangeté de cette attirance et de la différence d'âge qu'il y a entre eux, parce que je suis interrompue par une tierce personne qui me pousse légèrement le bras à ma gauche. C'est Charlie. Il s'est déplacé pour faire de la place aux membres de l'Ordre et est venu prendre place à côté de moi.

\- Désolé ! dit-il d'un air distrait.

Puis comme l'ont fait tous ses frères et Ginny, il me dévisage, fasciné par mes cheveux roux. Puis son air surpris se transforme en un sourire plus séducteur que jamais.

\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Charlie, dit-il sur un ton de voix dragueur.

\- Hélène, répondé-je, sans trop savoir où me placer.

\- Tu as fait la connaissance d'Hélène, dit Mme Weasley qui revient s'assoir à la table, une théière à la main.

Charlie pousse sa chaise plus près de moi pour lui faire une place à sa gauche.

\- Est-ce que tu serais l'une de mes cousines ? me demande Charlie en prenant l'une de mes mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts.

\- Sûrement que quelque part, vous êtes cousins d'une manière ou d'une autre, répond mon père qui est assit en diagonale de moi. Tous les sorciers de sang pur le sont.

\- En effet, l'oncle de ta mère, Ignatius Prewett a été marié avec Lucretia Black. Elle était la sœur du père de Sirius, explique M. Weasley à Charlie.

Nous n'avons pas le temps d'élaborer davantage sur les arbres généalogiques de nos familles, car au même moment, Dumbledore accompagné de McGonagall entre dans la pièce. La présence seule de Dumbledore suffit à imposer le silence et à attirer notre attention.

\- Bonsoir, merci d'être venu en si grand nombre, commence Dumbledore en prenant place au bout de la table. D'abord, j'aimerais vous parler de la nouvelle que vous connaissez déjà. Hier, j'ai annoncé, devant la confédération internationale des mages que Voldemort est de retour. Comme vous vous en doutez, Cornelius n'a pas apprécié.

\- Sûrement pas ! commente Maugrey.

\- Il m'a donc mis en minorité et pour cela j'ai dû quitter la présidence de la confédération, continue Dumbledore.

Certaines réactions de révolte se font entendre dans la cuisine puis Dumbledore toujours aussi calme reprend.

\- On m'a également renvoyé du poste de président sorcier du Mangenmagot.

\- Mais qu'allez-vous faire ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! demande Hestia Jones – une jeune sorcière aux joues roses et à la chevelure noire.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Tant qu'on ne supprime pas ma carte des Chocogrenouilles, tout ira très bien ! plaisante Dumbledore.

Nous rions, mais timidement.

\- Je tenais à ce que vous sachiez la vérité de ma bouche, car en ce moment, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui vient du ministère qui ne soit déformé par Cornelius…Ce soir, j'ai fait venir les représentants de différentes régions, car nous avons besoin d'un topo sur les différentes régions du monde sur l'apparition de Voldemort. Qui aimerait commencer ? Où en est le recrutement ?

Ceux qui travaillent au recrutement des membres de l'Ordre informent l'assemblée de leurs efforts. Il n'est pas aisé de recruter en ce moment. La Gazette fait mauvaise presse à Dumbledore et nie le retour de Voldemort. Charlie est celui qui a réussi à rallier le plus de gens. Il annonce qu'il a quatre sorciers dignes de confiance et qui pourraient être intéressés à servir l'Ordre. Écouter tous ces gens raconter comment l'Ordre est perçu aux quatre coins du pays me donne un sentiment de tristesse. Je me rends d'ailleurs compte que Myrline et Socrate ne sont pas venus ce soir et cela renforce ce sentiment.

Le sujet change ensuite, car M. Weasley amène des faits qui pourraient nous faire croire que Voldemort s'intéresse de plus en plus à un département en particulier. La curiosité de tout le monde est piquée au vif. On pourrait entendre une mouche voler alors que nous sommes suspendus aux lèvres de M. Weasley. Il a vu à plusieurs reprises les deux Mangemorts dont Severus a parlé à la dernière réunion. Ils flânent souvent au niveau neuf. C'est le Département des mystères qui se trouve à ce niveau. Tonks et Kingsley les ont vu eux aussi débarquer à ce niveau.

Dumbledore prend un long moment pour réfléchir à la situation en continuant de fixer M. Weasley par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune après que celui-ci ait terminé son récit. Nous gardons le silence, personne n'ose parler. Nous attendons impatiemment de connaître les pensées de Dumbledore. M. Weasley se tord les mains.

\- Très bon travail, Arthur. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? demande Dumbledore à l'assemblée.

\- Il faut savoir ce qui se cache dans ce département, suggère Emmeline Vance. Arthur, pouvez-vous avoir ces informations ?

\- Impossible ! Ceux qui travaillent dans ce département s'appellent les Langues-de-plomb et ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Alors tendons-leur un piège, propose mon père. On les interrogera après pour savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Bonne idée ! dit ironique Rogue. Fonçons dans le tas. C'est toujours ta solution, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? Tu ne penses pas du tout aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur tous les autres !

Avant que mon père ne réplique, Remus prend la parole.

\- Severus a raison. Si on attaque les Mangemorts, nous allons attirer l'attention sur nous et on s'expose à des conséquences lourdes.

\- Sans oublier que si on capture ces deux-là, ils risquent de rien nous dire. Ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils sont prêts à mourir pour lui rester fidèle ! ajoute Maugrey.

\- C'est ça, restons là, les bras croisés à attendre que se soit eux qui nous attaquent comme ça, il y aura aucune conséquence et Voldemort continuera à faire tout ce qu'il veut, boude mon père.

\- La seule chose que l'on pourrait tenter, serait de faire des tours de garde, propose Tonks.

\- En tout temps ? demande McGonagall.

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils agiront durant la journée s'ils tentent quelques choses. Les Langues-de-plomb ne font confiance à personne. Ils se connaissent tous et il est donc difficile d'infiltrer leur département sans être suspect. Mais des tours de garde de nuit pourraient être une bonne idée.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Tonks, approuve Kingsley. Nous pourrons faire des tours discrètement durant la journée et faire des rondes la nuit. Voldemort ne veut pas prendre de risque vis-à-vis le ministère pour le moment, alors il ne tentera rien en plein jour. Qu'en pensez-vous Dumbledore ?

\- Je suis d'accord. Organisez des tours de garde, mais assurez-vous qu'il y est toujours quelqu'un avec Harry. Il est notre priorité, dit Dumbledore.

\- Je m'occupe d'organiser les tours de garde, dit Maugrey.

\- Maintenant que ceci est réglé, dit Dumbledore, sur un ton plus grave. Il y a une nouvelle qui n'a pas été citer dans la Gazette du sorcier et dont je voudrais vous informer. Il y a eu une attaque au nord de Londres. Ils étaient plusieurs Mangemorts. Ils n'ont pas signé leur crime pour ne pas révéler le retour de leur maître, mais Severus peut confirmer que c'était bien une attaque de leur cru.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le nord ? demande Sturgis Padmore.

\- Ils ont attaqué un centre de recrutement que nous avions là-bas. Le centre avait réussi à recruter plusieurs des meilleurs contacts que nous avions eus la dernière fois. Ils ont dû faire trop de vagues et ça a alerté Voldemort, explique McGonagall.

Un centre de recrutement ! Dans le nord ! Myrline et Socrate ! Mon cœur s'emballe. J'essaie de respirer et de ne pas céder à la panique. J'essaie d'écouter la conversation pour oublier les battements dans mes oreilles.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ? Des morts ? demande Mme Weasley, inquiète.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que je voudrais savoir !

\- Oui, répond Dumbledore le regard triste. Il y a des survivants aussi et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris la nouvelle.

Myrline et Socrate doivent être parmi eux. C'est sûr que oui. Je l'espère tellement. J'aimerais le demander devant tout le monde, mais je dois me contenir.

\- Alors que fait-on ? On va leur porter secours ? demande Bill.

\- J'aurais besoin d'une équipe pour aller voir ce qui s'est passé là-bas et porter secours à ceux qui en ont de besoin.

Plusieurs membres se proposent. Une première équipe devrait partir ce soir et une deuxième équipe dont Bill, Charlie, Remus et Emmeline devraient partir le lendemain soir.

Je suis soulagée que l'on intervienne le plus rapidement possible et j'ai si hâte qu'ils reviennent avec des nouvelles de Myrline et Socrate.

\- Vous voyez bien qu'il faut mettre en place des stratégies pour les combattre, dit mon père.

\- C'est sûr qu'en restant sans bouger, il y a plus de chances qu'ils avancent droit sur nous, confirme Mondingus.

\- Il faudrait plus d'informations, propose Remus. Nous sommes chanceux d'avoir les informations via Severus, mais pour l'instant, on risque gros s'il est découvert.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Remus. Il nous faut trouver une autre source, propose Hestia.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen, dit Rogue. Ce n'est pas une tâche facile, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres organise un bal la semaine prochaine chez les Malefoy. Il cherche à se faire des contacts. Il a donc demandé à tous ceux qui inspirent à obtenir un certain avancement au sein de la confrérie de Mangemort, d'amener une source potentielle à ce bal. Le jeu est risqué pour tout le monde. Ceux qui présenteront leur nouveau membre peuvent, sans le savoir, apporter un espion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonnera pas à ceux qui ne seront pas prudents. Et les espions seront torturés et tués. Mais si l'on réussit à trouver de nouveaux contacts intéressants, le nombre de ses supporteurs va continuer de s'accroître et cela veut également dire un plus grand nombre d'avenues possibles lorsqu'il voudra prendre le pouvoir. Les Mangemorts qui auront réussi, monteront dans l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres et jouiront de nombreux avantages. Ce qui je vous propose c'est d'infiltrer quelqu'un. Ainsi les sources seront quelque peu diversifiées. Mais attention ! Je ne veux pas n'importe qui. Cette personne doit être douée en occlumancie sinon le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en fera qu'une bouchée ! Sans compter que ma couverture sera grillée !

C'est un risque qui peut rapporter gros, en effet. Comme mon père l'a dit, on ne peut rester là, à attendre les bras croisés que Voldemort prenne de la puissance au point où nous ne pourrons plus rien faire. Il faut agir pour s'assurer d'être au courant de ses projets. Il faut éviter une nouvelle attaque surprise, comme il y a eu dans le nord. Mais en même temps, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens parmi les membres de l'Ordre qui peuvent se permettre ce risque. La plupart sont déjà connus pour leur soutien envers Dumbledore. Kingsley s'occupe déjà d'infiltrer le Premier ministre et Tonks en a déjà plein les bras avec ses tours de garde avec Harry et ceux qu'elle vient de prendre au ministère.

\- Je me propose pour cette mission, dis-je

\- Il est hors de question ! s'oppose mon père en bondissant comme si je venais de prendre feu.

Il a peur, mais je sais que je peux le faire. J'ai été élevé avec Myrline et Socrate. Je connais très bien l'occlumancie. J'ai été préparé à me battre et à faire face aux situations de stress. Je sais me défendre contre de nombreux maléfices et je connais l'art des duels. Je suis prête pour cette mission. J'ai toutes les connaissances nécessaires et c'est l'occasion de les mettre de l'avant ! J'aurais cru que mon père aurait été fier de moi. Après tout, le goût du risque, c'est lui qui me l'a transmis.

Autour de la table personne n'ose parler. Je regarde Dumbledore en attendant son verdict. J'évite ainsi de croiser le regard intense de mon père qui n'a pas cessé de me dévisager.

\- Et je suppose que si vous vous proposez pour cette mission, c'est que vous avez les qualifications requises, dit Rogue avec un ton dédaigneux.

\- Mais on s'en fout si elle les a ou pas. Il est hors de question qu'elle soit impliquée dans une mission qui la place aussi près de lui, plaide mon père à Dumbledore.

\- Oui, je les ai, répondé-je à Rogue sans porter attention à mon père. Je connais l'occlumancie et je l'ai déjà pratiqué.

\- Êtes-vous consciente du danger de cette mission ? m'interroge Rogue en me fixant.

\- Oui, lui répondé-je en le fixant à mon tour, le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Êtes-vous consciente que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait vous mettre à l'épreuve lui-même ? Et que si vous échouez, vous souhaiterez qu'il vous tu plutôt que de vivre tout ce qu'il vous fera subir ? me demande à nouveau Rogue.

\- Je suis consciente de tout cela et je crois avoir les qualités requises pour cette mission, monsieur, répondé-je

\- Hélène, je t'interdis de dire oui à cette mission. Je ne t'ai pas donné ma permission pour participer aux réunions de l'Ordre pour te sacrifier au premier moment venue ! me supplie mon père.

\- Voyez dont qui parle, se moque Rogue. Tu es le premier à vouloir te battre et à aller en première ligne, mais quand il s'agit de ta fille, tu recules. Tu n'as aucun principe. Tout ça, c'est de la poudre aux yeux pour épater la galerie. Lâche !

\- Moi, un lâche ! crie mon père en s'approchant de Rogue.

\- Oui, tu es un lâche qui se cache dans la maison pourrie de ses parents ! lui réplique Rogue en montant le ton.

Les deux s'approchent dangereusement, lorsqu'enfin Dumbledore prend la parole afin que le tout ne se transforme pas en duel.

\- Ça suffit, tous les deux ! Assoyez-vous immédiatement.

Mon père prend place, mais au fond de la pièce. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et fixe Rogue d'un regard meurtrier. Rogue se rassoit calmement.

\- Hélène, tu es vraiment sûre et certaine ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? me demande Remus avec la plus grande patience.

Il me regarde comme s'il espérait que je change d'avis, mais qu'il savait déjà que sa question était inutile. Il doit comprendre que pour ça, je suis comme mon père et que peu importe les arguments, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

\- Oui, Remus, je suis sûr. Si les autres membres de l'Ordre le veulent, je ferai cette mission.

\- Très bien, se résigne Remus. Sirius, tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'elle est la mieux placée pour cette mission. Je crois aussi qu'elle a les qualifications. En plus, ses origines sont une excellente porte d'entrée qui la favorisera.

Mon père répond par un grognement méchant.

\- Severus, continue Remus. Toi aussi tu connais ses origines. C'est une excellente opportunité.

Rogue acquiesce.

\- La candidature d'Hélène Black me convient, affirme-t-il à Dumbledore.

\- Votons, propose Dumbledore. Que ceux qui sont en faveur qu'Hélène Black soit envoyée en infiltration lève la main.

La plupart sont en faveur. Mon père, Mondingus – qui fait toujours comme mon père- Mme Weasley, McGonagall et Charlie s'opposent.

La mission est prévue dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Rogue viendra me chercher au coucher du soleil. Je dois donc m'exercer à fermer mon esprit aux intrusions et influences extérieures d'ici là. Rogue et moi avons placé les grandes lignes de notre rencontre et je devrai l'encrer dans mon esprit comme bouclier.

La réunion prend fin peu de temps après la planification de la mission et la prise des nouvelles d'Harry- qui n'ont pas changées.

Mon père reste assit dans un coin. Il est fâché. Je sais ma mission sera bénéfique pour l'Ordre, mais je n'aime pas être responsable des malheurs de mon père.

Encore une fois, il a été question de mes « origines ». De ma mère, en somme. Mon père ne veut pas m'en parler et je crois qu'il y a peu de personnes qui connaissent son identité. J'aimerais tant en savoir plus sur elle et sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à m'abandonner mon père et moi. Bien sûr, c'est en supposant qu'elle soit toujours vivante…

Remus va rejoindre mon père. Il se place dos à moi et donc face à mon père. Je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'il lui dit, je ne peux même pas lire sur leurs lèvres. Remus lui parle presqu'au creux de l'oreille tellement il est proche de lui. Je peux voir les expressions de mon père et il n'aime pas du tout ce que Remus lui raconte. Il tente de calmer mon père en posant une main sur la sienne, mais mon père se dégage aussitôt et quitte la pièce encore plus enragé. Il claque la porte en sortant, réveillant ainsi ma grand-mère qui se met à hurler avec tous les autres cadres du hall.

Remus, Charlie, Bill et M. Weasley bondissent à leur tour dans le hall pour fermer les rideaux pour rétablir le calme dans le hall. Je les suis avec Tonks et Mme Weasley. Le calme revient et tout le monde retourne dans la cuisine. Tout le monde sauf Remus et moi. Il regarde l'escalier, l'air soucieux.

\- Je suppose que la réunion est terminée, chuchote Ron qui est descendu avec Hermione.

Remus acquiesce et Ron et Hermione traverse pour se rendre à la cuisine. Ils sont vite suivis par les jumeaux et Ginny. Fred passe devant moi. Il effleure ma main, me faisant un clin d'œil en même temps, puis il suit les autres vers la cuisine. Il a senti que je voulais être seule avec Remus et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Remus finit par consentir à me regarder enfin avec un sourire forcé. Je sais que c'est moi qui aie provoqué tout ça. Inutile de lui demander pourquoi ils se sont chicanés. Je sens que Remus en est très affecté et je m'en sens coupable. Il continue de regarder l'escalier et je sais qu'il a qu'une seule envie, c'est d'aller voir mon père, mais il hésite.

\- Dis-lui que je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine ! Que je l'aime et que je promets d'être prudente, lui chuchoté-je.

Je tourne ensuite les talons sans attendre de réponse. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et chemin faisant, je l'entends qui monte l'escalier.


	24. Une histoire de famille

Toutes vos réponses à vos questions sont répondus dans ce chapitre ! Merci de votre patience. ; )

Chapitre 24 : Une histoire de famille

J'entre dans la cuisine et je vois que tous les Weasley sont rassemblés autour de Charlie à la table. Fred m'aperçoit et il me fait une place entre lui et Charlie. Il passe un bras sur mes épaules et il m'embrasse discrètement sur la joue. Charlie semble être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

\- Alors tu fais déjà partie de la famille à ce qu'on dirait, commente-t-il avec son sourire charmeur.

\- Ne soit pas jaloux, mon frère. Elle n'est pas aussi parfaite qu'elle en a l'air, dit malicieusement Fred.

Je fais une grimace à Fred pour jouer le jeu.

\- Tu as bien raison, petit-frère ! réplique Charlie en prenant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre que sa mère vient de lui servir. Elle est très ambitieuse entre autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Fred avec curiosité.

\- Demande-lui, répond Charlie en prenant une autre gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

Le sourire de Fred s'efface peu à peu sur son visage. Il me regarde pour voir des réponses. J'aimerais le rassurer, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai peur de sa réaction quand je lui dirai que je me suis engagée dans une mission de l'Ordre. J'ai peur qu'il réagisse comme l'a fait mon père.

Je sais que plus j'attends, plus la situation peut devenir grave. Je lui prends donc la main et nous quittons la cuisine. Je lance un regard à Charlie sans qui j'aurais pu vivre une excellente soirée.

Nous entrons dans ma chambre. J'ai choisi cette pièce parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps nous parlerons. Je ne tiens pas à être interrompu par l'entrée de George.

\- Veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes, Hélène et je n'aime vraiment pas ça, me dit-il en franchissant la porte.

Je me mords la lèvre. Je sais que je dois le faire, mais j'hésite. J'ai si peur qu'il le prenne mal et qu'il décide qu'il en a fini de moi.

J'attrape sa main et je le tire jusqu'à mon lit. Vaut mieux que l'on soit assis, ça commence mieux.

\- J'ai accepté une mission de l'Ordre, lui avoué-je

\- Une mission, mais de quel genre ? demande-t-il

\- Cette mission, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais la faire. Ça aidera beaucoup l'Ordre à prévenir des attaques et peut-être que grâce à ça le conflit sera résolu plus vite, répondé-je

\- Hélène, tu refuses de répondre à ma question. C'est risqué comme mission ?

\- Oui. Ça l'est.

\- En quoi ça consiste ? me demande-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus calme que je m'attendais.

\- C'est une mission d'infiltration, répondé-je

\- Qui dois-tu infiltrer ? Le ministère ?

\- Non.

\- Alors qui ? demande-t-il un brin impatient.

\- Les Mangemorts, avoué-je

\- Non. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Je serai prudente, je te le promets. Je n'y vais pas toute seule non plus.

\- Tu seras avec qui ?

\- Severus Rogue.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à ce gars-là. Tu ne le connais pas, mais moi si et je peux te dire qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance. Laisse tomber. Écris à Dumbledore pour lui dire que tu as changé d'avis, me supplie Fred.

\- Fred, écoute-moi. Dumbledore lui fait confiance et il a évalué la situation. Il me donne aussi sa confiance. Je veux faire cette mission. Je connais les risques. Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais je n'écrirai pas à Dumbledore pour renoncer. Ma décision est prise.

Fred ne dit pas un mot. Il est fâché et quitte la chambre sans un mot. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Ma vue se brouille et je sens un vide qui se crée en moi. J'attrape Belle, ma poupée que j'ai cachée dans la table de chevet. Je pleure jusqu'à m'épuiser.

Quand je me réveille, je me sens toute barbouillée. Je regarde dans le miroir craqué de ma chambre. Mes yeux sont gonflés et mes cheveux sont en bataille. Je me force à sourire, mais ce n'est pas très convaincant. La magie vient donc à mon aide pour améliorer mon apparence. Même si mes sorts ont assez bien réussi, je n'arrive pas à afficher un vrai sourire.

Je prends une grande inspiration puis je décide d'aller voir mon père. Je dois m'expliquer au moins avec lui. Peut-être que Remus aura réussi à le raisonner. Il est trop tôt pour aller voir Fred et je sens que c'est mieux que ce soit lui qui vienne me voir, quand il sera prêt, s'il le veut un jour... À cette seule pensée, les larmes et la douleur du vide que j'ai ressentie hier remonte en moi. J'inspire longuement en fixant mes pensées sur mon père et sur l'espoir d'arranger les choses avec lui.

Je sors donc de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, montant l'étage qui me sépare de la chambre de mon père. Je sais que mon père garde l'hypogriffe qui l'a sauvé, deux ans auparavant, dans sa chambre. J'entends ses griffes qui grattent le plancher alors que j'arrive devant la porte. J'attrape la poignée. Je prends une respiration pour me donner du courage, mais la porte s'ouvre avant que je l'ouvre moi-même. Remus qui l'a ouvert est aussi surpris que moi de cette rencontre. Nous sommes paralysés et muets de stupéfaction. Un souvenir remonte alors à la surface. Il s'agit de la même situation. Remus sort de la chambre de mon père et il me regarde, mal à l'aise de me trouver derrière. Mais dans ce souvenir, je suis toute petite et je ne suis pas du tout surprise de le voir sortir de la chambre de mon père.

Je lui souris et comme il l'a fait dans mon souvenir, je lui tends la main et je lui dis :

\- Tu as le goût de faire des gaufres ?

Remus me sourit à son tour. Il comprend que je me suis souvenue de ce moment identique. Il me prend la main et nous descendons dans la cuisine qui est déserte. Je vais dans le garde-manger. Je sors la farine. Remus l'ensorcelle avec tous les autres ingrédients et il les fait tournoyer tout autour de moi. Je ris et lui aussi. Nous mesurons les ingrédients un à un en faisant beaucoup de dégâts, mais pas autant qu'au moment de brasser. Nous avons beaucoup de plaisir à cuisiner ensemble. Pour moi c'est comme si j'avais sorti un vieux souvenir heureux et que j'y replongeais. Je redécouvre cet homme dont je me suis si souvent ennuyée quand il partait. Celui que je considérais comme mon deuxième père.

Nous sortons soudain de notre monde lorsque nous entendons quelqu'un tirer une chaise dans la cuisine. C'est mon père. Il nous regarde. Nous sommes couverts de farine et la cuisine est complètement à l'envers. On dirait que ce spectacle est la plus belle chose qu'il ait vue depuis longtemps. Je suis heureuse de le voir sourire. J'ai bon espoir de me réconcilier avec lui.

Nous n'avons pas le temps d'échanger un mot avant que la famille Weasley au complet nous rejoint. Mme Weasley pousse un cri en voyant la pagaille dans la cuisine. Charlie, Bill et leur père sont stupéfés par le spectacle. Ron, Ginny et George quant à eux, nous trouvent très drôles. Remus et moi pouffons de rire en nous regardant sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Hermione.

Mon sourire s'efface net en apercevant Fred. La scène ne semble pas lui avoir inspiré aucune émotion. Il se contente de s'assoir à la table, croise les bras et y appuie son menton. Personne en dehors de moi ne semble l'avoir remarqué.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour en mettre autant partout ? me demande Bill.

\- L'important ce n'est pas comment on a fait, mais comment on fera pour tout nettoyer, répondé-je, en m'efforçant de cacher ma douleur par un radieux sourire.

\- Et comment allez-vous faire pour tout nettoyer ? demande Charlie.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui le ferai, menace Mme Weasley.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Molly. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Hélène et moi faisons à manger ensemble, dit Remus en échangeant un clin d'œil avec moi.

Cela prend un temps, mais le ménage est fait. Comme par magie !

\- Qui veut des gaufres ? demande Remus.

Nous apportons les gaufres à la table et tout le monde se sert sauf Fred. George qui est assis à côté de lui essaie de lui remonter le moral, mais ses efforts sont vains. Je n'ose pas le regarder tellement je me sens coupable de le voir aussi mal.

\- Quelle magnifique journée ! déclare M. Weasley. Je propose qu'étant donné que Bill, Charlie et moi sommes en congé que nous en profitions pour aller faire un tour tous ensemble. Nous allons respirer le bon air pur et nous dégourdir les jambes. Bien sûr, vous êtes tous invités.

M. Weasley adressait cette dernière phrase aux «Non-Weasley» soit Hermione, Remus, mon père et moi.

\- Non merci pour moi, Arthur, répond mon père. Dumbledore m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne sois pas sortir de cette maison.

\- Je vais aussi rester. Pour tenir compagnie à Sirius, mais merci de l'invitation, répond Remus.

\- Ma famille reste, alors je reste. Profitez bien de votre journée, répondé-je

J'aurais vraiment aime sortir avec eux, mais je suis trop mal à l'aise de le faire alors que Fred est fâché contre moi. J'essaie de ne pas penser à quel point cette journée aurait été superbe si je n'avais pas pris cette mission. Et les nouvelles de Myrline et Socrate qui tardent à venir…

Les Weasley se lèvent. Ils nous souhaitent une bonne journée. Fred pose les yeux sur moi. Dans un brin d'espoir qui s'illumine en moi, je lui souris en lui murmurant

\- Bonne journée !

Il esquisse un sourire, mais il se renfrogne aussitôt et sort avec les autres. C'est comme un coup dans l'estomac. J'ai le goût d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots, mais je ravale. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Je suis qu'une idiote qui a tout gâché !

\- Ça ne va pas ? me demande Remus après que les Weasley et Hermione aient franchi la porte.

\- C'est une simple divergence d'opinion. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondé-je sur un ton faussement détaché.

\- Suis-moi, me dit mon père. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Je lui suis reconnaissante de m'offrir cette diversion. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Fred et j'avais besoin de cette distraction pou empêcher le vide en moi de m'engloutir.

Nous entrons dans un salon situé au premier étage. C'est une vaste pièce aux plafonds hauts et aux murs verts olive ornés de tapisseries sales. De petits nuages de poussière s'élèvent du tapis à chaque pas que nous faisons. Les rideaux de velours couleur vert de mousse bourdonnent sans cesse comme s'ils étaient infestés d'abeilles invisibles. Un léger grattement vient du secrétaire poser près des rideaux et je n'ose penser à ce qui s'y cache. (OP p.119 )

Mon père s'approche d'un mur auquel est accrochée sur toute sa surface une très ancienne tapisserie. Elle est décolorée et on dirait qu'elle a été grignotée par endroits. Le fil d'or avec lequel elle a été brodée continue de briller suffisamment pour qu'on puisse voir un arbre généalogique aux multiples ramifications qui remonte au Moyen Âge. Tout en haut de la tapisserie est écrit en grosse lettre :

« La Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black. Toujours pur» (OP p.129)

Mes origines !

Je suis ébahie devant cette tapisserie qui contient autant de réponses que de questions. C'est une découverte et une énigme en même temps. Je suis obligé de fermer ma bouche si je ne veux pas m'étouffer avec toute cette poussière, mais j'ai peine à le faire tellement je suis subjuguée devant cette draperie.

Je trouve le nom de ma grand-mère, Walburga Black, mariée à mon grand-père, Orion Black. Un fil d'or qui compose leur union se scinde en deux. Au bout d'un des deux fils d'or, il y a un trou rond aux bords noircis qui ressemble à une brûlure de cigarette. Et au bout de l'autre fils, il y a le nom de Regulus Black. Je regarde le trou aux bords noircis de plus près. Je lui touche du bout des doigts puis je me tourne vers mon père.

\- Oui, c'est mon nom qui devrait y être. Ta chère grand-mère m'a effacé d'un coup de baguette magique lorsque je suis parti de la maison, me répond-t-il.

Je continue de contempler tous les liens qui composent ce que je n'ai jamais pu avoir : une famille. Je vois des noms que j'ai déjà vus dans la Gazette du sorcier ou dans mes livres. Je parcours la tapisserie du bout des doigts, puis je réalise pourquoi mon père ma conduit ici.

\- Est-ce que c'est la porte d'entrée pour la mission dont tu parlais Remus, demandé-je

J'ai aperçu le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange et Malefoy sur la tapisserie. Ce sont deux noms dont je sais lier aux Mangemort.

\- Bellatrix est la cousine de mon père et elle est proche de Voldemort. C'est ainsi que je dois approcher d'eux ? réfléchis-je à haute voix.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répond Remus.

\- Mais la réponse est sur cette tapisserie, n'est-ce pas ? demandé-je en regardant mon père.

Celui-ci regarde la tapisserie puis moi. Il fait quelques allers-retours du regard. Il hésite à me répondre, mais il finit par hocher la tête pour me confirmer ce que je lui ai demandé. Il prend une grande inspiration et il s'approche plus près de la tapisserie.

\- Les familles de sang pur comme les Black tiennent énormément à garder une lignée pure, commence-t-il. Mes parents n'y échappaient pas. C'est pourquoi, ils tenaient à passer le plus de temps avec mon oncle Cygnus Black et sa femme Druella Rosier. Ils ont eu trois filles. Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa. Andromeda était ma cousine préférée.

\- Elle n'est pas sur la tapisserie, remarqué-je

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Elle a épousé un sorcier d'origine moldu : Ted Tonks, explique mon père.

\- Tonks. Nymphadora est ma petite-cousine, en conclué-je

\- Dans un certain sens, oui, répond mon père avec un malaise que je n'explique pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandé-je

\- Nymphadora n'est pas seulement ta petite-cousine… Elle est aussi ta cousine…avoue mon père.

\- Ma cousine ? Comment est-ce possible ? Si elle est ma cousine, ça veut dire que…dis-je en réfléchissant.

Ma mère ! Ma mère est l'une des sœurs d'Andromeda !

\- Pas Bellatrix tout de même ?! demandé-je paniquée.

Mon père éclat de rire, ce qui me soulage un peu.

\- Non, Dieu merci que non ! ajoute mon père.

Il s'approche de la tapisserie et me pointe Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Mais comment ? demandé-je déconcertée.

J'ai enfin son nom ! Je ne sais rien d'elle. À quoi elle ressemble ? Est-elle gentille ? Pourquoi elle nous a abandonnés ? Comment mon père et elle sont tombés amoureux ? Je ne sais rien, mais je sais son nom ! Elle s'appelle Narcissa Malefoy. De toute évidence, elle est bien vivante. Selon cette tapisserie, elle a eu un fils : Drago. J'ai un frère ! Un demi-frère, mais c'est déjà extraordinaire. C'est un univers de possibilité qui s'ouvre à moi. Je me suis toujours sentie seule avec seulement qu'un père absent pour unique famille. Cette tapisserie m'offre enfin une tout autre vision. J'ai un père, une mère et même un demi-frère. J'ai une famille !

\- Je n'ai pas terminé mon histoire, dit mon père en me sortant de ma rêverie familiale. Écoutes, c'est important de te rappeler que toute mon enfance, j'ai été proche des trois sœurs Black. Je suis entré à Poudlard en même temps que Narcissa. J'ai été placé à la grande déception de mes parents, chez les Gryffondor. Narcissa comme tous les Black, a été réparti chez les Serpentard. Nos parents ont toujours continué à se voir à Noël et durant les vacances d'été. Comme je te l'ai dit je m'entendais très bien avec Andromeda. Narcissa, elle était très belle. La plus belle des trois sœurs. Tu as d'ailleurs hérité de ses traits. Elle était très consciente de sa beauté. Tous les garçons lui tournaient autour. Il faut aussi savoir que lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard, il y avait des rumeurs qui courraient. Un mage noir, très puissant qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cherchait à recruter des adeptes pour purifier la race des sorciers. Mettre les sangs purs au pouvoir et réduire les moldus à de simples esclaves… Tu te doutes bien que chez les Serpentard, il y en avait beaucoup qui étaient intéressés. Lucius Malefoy était l'un d'eux. Il convoitait ta mère depuis plusieurs années déjà. Ta mère, elle, s'amusait bien avec la situation. Elle trouvait probablement ça charmant. Comme je te l'ai dit ta mère était belle et elle le savait. Elle savait aussi que son statut de Black lui donnait une valeur supplémentaire. Elle n'était sûrement pas prête à laisser tomber la foulée de garçon qui était à ses pieds. Ça l'amusait beaucoup trop pour ça. Alors Lucius demanda à Servilus de lui faire un philtre d'amour.

\- Qui ? demandé-je

\- Severus Rogue, corrige Remus.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, s'amuse mon père. Donc Lucius demanda à Servilus de lui faire un philtre d'amour. C'était en octobre, à l'heure du souper. Ta mère, qui avait terminé de manger, était en train de lire. Lucius s'était approché d'elle. Il lui offrit à boire. Ta mère accepta. Alors que Lucius remplissait les verres avec le philtre d'amour, j'arrivai avec James, posant mon pied sur le banc entre ta mère et Lucius. Je me suis mis à faire des blagues sur Servilus et James trouvait ça très drôle, mais pas Lucius. Il s'est levé et nous a menacé James et moi.

\- Tout ça pour une blague ? demandé-je

Cette fois, c'est Remus qui éclat de rire. Mon père le suit quoi qu'un peu gêné.

\- Ce n'était sûrement pas juste une blague, Sirius. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, Hélène, c'est que Sirius et James n'auraient jamais perdu une occasion pour humilier Severus Rogue. C'est ça qui s'est passé. N'est-ce pas Sirius ? demande-t-il

\- Oui, c'est probablement ça qui s'est passé…dit mon père en roulant les yeux. Mais je n'allais pas laisser passer l'occasion de le faire devant tous les Serpentard.

\- Non, sûrement pas ! murmure Remus.

\- Donc, je venais de traiter Servilus de tête de pu ou quelque chose du genre. James riait. Lucius se leva et nous menaça avec sa baguette. Je lui ai flanqué une bonne droite. Lucius ne l'a pas vu venir. Il s'est retrouvé par terre sur le dos. Pour finir ça en beauté, j'ai pris l'un des deux verres que Lucius venait de verser. J'ai offert le deuxième à ta mère. «Hey cousine ! Choisi bien les hommes qui t'entourent !» lui ai-je dit. Ta mère a toujours aimé mon côté désinvolte et charmant. Elle a donc trinqué avec moi et nous avons bu tous les deux le philtre d'amour d'un trait. Je me rappelle lui avoir fait un clin d'œil et qu'elle m'a souri. Le temps que je quitte la Grande salle, le philtre avait fait son effet. Crois-moi, Servilus est un vrai crapaud venimeux mais il sait faire des potions. James ne s'en est pas rendu compte parce que Lily lui a tombé dessus à ce moment-là. Elle n'aimait pas quand on s'en prenait à Servilus. Pauvre âme sensible… Bref, ça m'est tombé dessus comme une pluie de pierres. Je n'étais plus capable de quitter la Grande salle tant la distance entre nous deux m'était insupportable. Je suis resté là à la regarder. Elle aussi vivait les effets de la potion. Lucius était tellement frustré par la raclé qu'il venait de prendre qu'il s'est levé d'un bon et il a quitté la Grande salle. Il en a oublié le philtre d'amour. Ta mère n'a pas accepté ce qui lui arrivait. Elle est sortie à l'extérieur pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Je l'ai suivi. Quand elle fût assez loin du château pour que personne ne nous voie, je les rejoins. Je lui ai donné la main et je l'ai amené jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Il pleuvait des cordes cette journée-là. Quand nous avons été à l'abri dans les vestiaires, nous nous sommes embrassé et comme nos vêtements étaient mouillés, on les a enlevé et on a…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…on a…

\- C'est beau, j'ai compris l'idée, répliqué-je. En gros, je venais d'être conçue.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, avoue mon père. Le filtre a fonctionné pendant deux semaines. On se voyait en cachette. C'était impossible de ne pas se voir pendant plus de deux heures. On avait trouvé toutes sortes de façons d'y parvenir, puis un jour, plus rien. Le filtre n'opérait plus. On s'est revu une dernière fois. On s'est promis de ne rien dire à personne sur notre aventure. C'était mieux pour tous les deux. Mais deux mois plus tard, j'ai reçu une lettre de ta mère qui me donnait rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle m'a alors appris qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Elle aurait voulu arrêter sa grossesse, mais il était trop tard. Pour elle, ce fut un choix très déchirant. Un enfer. Elle ne voulait pas et elle ne pouvait pas arrêter sa grossesse. Elle ne pouvait pas te garder non plus, car j'étais considéré comme un mouton noir dans la famille. Notre union aurait été très mal vue dans la famille. Sans compter que nous aurions été très malheureux l'un avec l'autre. Si on s'était marié, ça aurait été pour ta mère comme si on l'avait condamné à mort parce que la famille Black l'aurait renié, elle aussi. J'ai pris une semaine pour réfléchir à tout ça. J'ai même mis Lily au courant. C'est elle qui m'a fait réaliser que, au-delà du fait que je n'étais pas prêt à avoir un enfant, je n'étais pas capable de continuer ma vie en ne sachant pas où tu étais et si tu allais bien. Finalement, c'est un peu ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris la décision et je ne regrette pas les trois merveilleuses années que j'ai passées avec toi. Ta mère a réussi à cacher sa situation à l'école. Elle faisait très attention pour ne pas prendre trop de poids. Elle a répondu aux avances de Lucius afin de s'assurer un mariage dont toute la famille allait être heureuse. Mon oncle Alphard est décédé et m'a légué une belle somme d'argent. Je me suis acheté une petite maison. Narcissa a fait croire à ses parents et à Lucius qu'elle devait aller faire un voyage en Australie à la fin de ses études. En fait, elle est venue chez moi. Narcissa écrivait tous les jours à Lucius pour lui parler de ce qu'elle faisait en Australie. Elle a fait ça jusqu'à ta naissance en août.

\- Combien de temps est-elle restée après ma naissance ? demandé-je

\- Une semaine. Elle devait être vraiment déchirée de te laisser, car elle a quitté la maison en pleine nuit et sans aucun mot.

J'essaie d'assimiler toute cette histoire. Chaque fois que j'ai imaginé ma mère et sa relation avec mon père, j'ai toujours vu une belle histoire d'amour. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle m'avait abandonnée. J'ai longtemps cru qu'elle était morte. J'étais loin de m'imaginer une histoire avec un philtre d'amour. Je suis sans voix devant un tel dénouement. Remus doit l'avoir senti parce qu'il me prend par la main et m'amène loin de cette tapisserie. Je m'assois sur une chaise de la cuisine. Je suis encore sonnée, c'est tellement d'information que je dois entrer et de question qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Mon père se tient près de la cheminée. Il a une main sur le manteau de celle-ci et il regarde les flammes comme s'il espérait en obtenir des réponses.

\- Hélène, parles-nous ! me supplie Remus après un moment. Dis-nous comment tu vas ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ces révélations ?

\- Au moins, ce n'est pas Bellatrix ! dis-je, sans vraiment réfléchir aux mots qui sortent de ma bouche.

\- Oui, heureusement, répond Remus. Mais comment vas-tu ?

\- Vous vous aimez, n'est-ce pas ? demandé-je à brule pour point.

\- Quoi ta mère et moi ? me demande mon père, incrédule.

\- Non. Vous deux, précisé-je en les pointant Remus et lui.

Ils se regardent un instant. Ça se voit dans leur regard qu'ils ne savent ni l'un ni l'autre ce que l'autre à l'intention de me répondre.

\- Pour ma part…commence Remus, presque honteusement. Oui. Je suis amoureux de ton père.

\- Tu as vu juste, ma fille, me dit mon père dont le visage s'est soudainement illuminé de bonheur. Je suis effectivement amoureux de Remus et ça depuis très longtemps.

\- C'est tout ce dont j'avais de besoin d'entendre, dis-je en les regardant tous les deux.

Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su. En grandissant, je n'ai jamais pu expliquer ce sentiment que j'avais pour Remus. James, dans mes souvenirs, avait toujours été un ami de mon père et j'ai toujours eu cette impression que Remus était plus que ça. Ça explique pourquoi je me sentais autant abandonné par lui que par mon père. Je sais que c'est lui qui m'a conduit chez Myrline et Socrate. Je me suis toujours sentie plus accroché à lui que mes souvenirs me laissaient croire. Je suis heureuse qu'ils aient eu le courage de m'avouer leur relation. C'est comme si j'avais trouvé la dernière pièce de mon puzzle. En dépit de cette tapisserie et des révélations sur mes origines, j'ai enfin trouvé ma famille !

Je les serre tour à tour dans mes bras, puis je quitte ensuite la cuisine, montant à ma chambre. Je sors Belle de la table de chevet et mon livre bien usé de Beedle le barbe. Je le connais par cœur. Je passe mes doigts sur la couverture repassant toutes sortes de souvenir dans ma tête.

Je revois cette grande tapisserie de ce matin. Ma mère est là avec un merveilleux fil d'or qui la lie à Lucius Malefoy et à son fils Drago. Ils sont les hôtes d'un bal donné pour Voldemort. Ils sont ses serviteurs. Mes retrouvailles avec ma mère, voilà la porte d'entrée pour ma mission. À bien y penser, je n'ai pas envie de la voir. J'ai la « mère » qu'il me faut avec Remus et Myrline. Je l'ai sans doute eu un peu avec Lily. Je jette un œil à ma poupée. C'est elle qui me l'a donné. Je l'ai toujours gardé pour me rappeler d'avant. Avant que j'arrive chez Myrline et Socrate qui m'ont recueilli chez eux. J'espère tellement qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé dans le nord avec cette attaque…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis là avec ma poupée et mon livre, étendue sur le lit. C'est comme si le temps n'existait plus et je ne suis pas sûr que ça me dérange. Il ne s'est pourtant pas arrêté puisqu'on frappe à la porte. Je me redresse d'un coup.

Qui peut bien frapper à ma porte ? Suis-je étendue là depuis si longtemps qu'il serait maintenant l'heure du souper ?

J'ouvre la porte et je suis stupéfaite de voir Fred de l'autre côté.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? me demande-t-il

Je lui fais signe d'entrer et je referme la porte derrière lui. Je suis trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Comment vas-tu ? me demande-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai l'impression que je perds le contrôle de tout. Toi ?

\- J'ai connu mieux. Hélène, il faut que je te parle. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. J'ai peur pour toi, c'est incroyablement dangereux. Mais je pense que je vais devoir vivre avec. Être séparé de toi et de t'imaginer en danger me fait réaliser que je tiens à toi beaucoup plus que je le croyais. Je… Je t'aime.

Je suis touchée, en plein cœur. C'est tout ce que j'espérais dans mes rêves les plus fous et bien plus.

\- Je t'aime, lui répondé-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse fougueusement. Je continue de le regarder alors que ses lèvres ont quitté les miennes. Je lui souris.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! lui dis-je

Nous nous embrassons à nouveau et nos baisers s'enchaînent. Nous continuons en nous déplaçant sur le lit. Nous nous étendons et ses mains glissent sur mes bras et dans mon dos. Mes mains trouvent son torse. Nous prenons un moment pour nous regarder. Il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer le bonheur que je vis en ce moment. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis dans ses bras, que ses yeux noisette me regardent à nouveau avec cette douce lueur de tendresse. J'ai presque peur de me réveiller et de réaliser que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Fred grimace soudain. Il bouge son épaule. Il est inconfortable. Il glisse alors son bras opposé sous son épaule et en ressort ma poupée Belle. Je suis soudainement très gênée. J'essaie de l'attraper, il étire son bras pour la mettre hors de ma porté. Ce petit jeu l'amuse. Je sens que ça ne vaut pas la peine de me battre contre lui, il a beaucoup trop d'expérience en la matière. Comme il voit que j'abandonne, il décide de regarder ce qu'il a attrapé.

\- Une poupée ? dit-il surpris.

\- Est-ce que je peux la ravoir ? demandé-je

\- C'est quoi cette poupée ? me demande Fred en me la redonnant.

\- C'est un souvenir. C'est Lily qui m'a donné Belle quand j'étais petite. C'est la seule chose qui me reste d'elle.

\- Belle ? répète Fred avec un sourire joueur,

Puis comme si le reste de ma phrase venait de se rendre à son esprit, il ajoute :

\- Lily ? Comme dans Lily Potter ?

\- Oui, comme dans Lily Potter. Mon père a toujours été proche d'elle et de James. Ils étaient ma marraine et mon parrain.

\- Tu as donc connu Harry.

\- Oui, mais il l'a surement oublié…dis-je. Sinon, ta journée, elle s'est bien passée ?

\- Affreuse. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici. Le pique-nique a viré en catastrophe quand M'man a réalisé qu'il ne manquait que Percy pour que toute la famille soit réunie. Je n'étais pas en grande forme, alors c'est George qui a essayé de rendre la situation moins dramatique. Tout seul, ce n'est pas aussi facile d'égailler l'ambiance. On a donc écourté la promenade. Charlie part avec Bill juste après le souper. M'man est donc insupportable tellement elle les cajole et qu'elle leur prend tout leur temps. Et toi, ta journée ?

\- Pareille ! Non, je rigole ! Mon père m'a montré l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Il m'a parlé des circonstances de ma venue au monde et il m'a révélé l'identité de ma mère.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui est ta mère ? me demande-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Narcissa Malefoy, lui répondé-je avec appréhension.

\- Oh ! dit-il surpris.

Je ne dis rien. Je me contente d'attendre, effrayée à l'idée qu'il disparaisse à nouveau derrière la porte.

\- Peu importe qui sont tes parents. L'important c'est qui tu es toi, finit-il par dire.

Je suis soulagée de sa réponse et je me sens déjà mieux. Il vient confirmer le tout en collant son visage contre le mien. Nos lèvres se retrouvent. Ses mains toutes chaudes glissent dans mon dos. L'une d'elles descend lentement, mais surement vers mon bassin. Je sens monter le désir en moi.

Puis soudain la porte s'ouvre, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Oups ! dit Ginny, visiblement amusée. Je suis désolée de vous déranger. Hélène, Maman aimerait que tu viennes nous aider pour le souper.

Elle referme aussitôt la porte. En tombant sur l'air surpris de Fred, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et il me suit de bon cœur.


	25. Départ et ce fichu tableau

Désolée pour le retard, c'était Halloween !

Chapitre 25 : Départs et ce fichu tableau.

J'entre dans la cuisine, toute seule. Fred est retourné dans sa chambre. Bill, Remus, Charlie, M. Weasley et mon père ont une conversation très sérieuse à voix basse dans un coin de la salle à manger.

J'approche du comptoir où Ginny coupe les légumes. Elle me regarde de biais. Elle semble être partagée entre un fou rire et appréhender de ma réaction. Je lui souris, après tout, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Elle se détend. Je m'apprête à engager la conversation lorsque Charlie vient s'appuyer contre le comptoir à côté de moi.

\- Bonjour Miss Intrépide, me dit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

Je m'adosse au comptoir en agitant ma baguette sur la casserole à côté de moi afin de mélanger les ingrédients.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'es réconciliée avec mon frère.

Les nouvelles vont vites ! Je me tourne immédiatement vers Ginny pour lui jeter un regarde de reproche.

\- Ginny n'a pas dit un mot, je t'assure, continue Charlie comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Et Fred non plus. Mais je les connais assez pour voir que Fred n'allait pas aujourd'hui. Au sourire de Ginny quand elle est revenue, dans la cuisine, c'était clair qu'elle vous a surpris dans vos réconciliations.

\- Tu es très intuitif, Charlie, dis-je un sourire en coin.

Il s'approche alors davantage. Si près que je peux presque sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Il me regard droit dans les yeux. Je suis mal à l'aise de cette soudaine proximité, mais je ne m'écarte pas. Je suis trop intriguée de savoir où il veut en venir.

\- Je suis bien plus que ça ! réplique-t-il, toujours aussi souriant.

\- Charlie, l'interpelle Bill, au lieu de papoter, tu pourrais aider M'man en mettant la table.

\- Oui, d'accord, répond Charlie sans me lâcher du regard.

Il s'éloigne alors et ouvre le vaisselier avec Bill. Je ne sais toujours pas la raison de son attitude. Est-ce qu'il cherche à savoir si je suis un bon parti pour Fred ? Sans doute. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, car la marmite déborde au même moment. J'essaie d'enlever le couvercle avec un linge, mais c'est beaucoup trop chaud. Fred et George arrivent derrière moi et font sauter le couvercle grâce à un effet de levier avec leur baguette. Je rattrape le projectile, le faisant léviter pour éviter qu'il n'assomme quelqu'un et je le fais atterrir dans le lavabo sans un bruit.

Aussitôt le souper terminé, c'est l'heure de dire au revoir à Bill, Charlie et Remus. Ce dernier profite que les Weasley entourent Bill et Charlie pour me parler, plus discrètement.

\- Je serai surement revenu avant ta mission, dit-il, mais en attendant tu dois étudier tout ce qui te sera utile. Tu n'auras pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Merci de t'inquiéter ! Mais tu parles comme Socrate. Compte sur moi pour étudier tout ce que je pourrai ! Si jamais tu le vois ainsi que Myrline dit leur que je les aime et qu'ils me manquent énormément.

\- Très bien, je leur dirai, me dit-il

\- Oh et euh Remus…ne leur dit pas pour ma mission. Myrline serait dans tous ses états.

Remus acquiesce avec un léger sourire.

\- Fais attention à toi ! lui dit mon père.

\- Comme toujours, répond Remus.

Ils se prennent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est bref. Tout le monde y a vu qu'une étreinte amicale. Tout le monde sauf moi.

Tout de suite après mon petit-déjeuner, j'étends mon parchemin sur mon épais livre « L'occlumancie, la force de l'esprit », trempe ma plume dans l'encrier et après un moment d'hésitation je commence à écrire.

Bonjour à vous tous,

Mon nom est Hélène Black. Voilà quelques années que j'ai quitté l'orphelinat de Ste-Mangouste. J'ai été comme vous une enfant sans père ni mère. Bien que je me sois trouvée un nouveau foyer, je continue de penser à ce qui fut chez moi, un jour. J'aimerais savoir comme vous allez. Avoir une amie qui a passé par les mêmes étapes que vous, pourrait vous réconforter dans les moments les plus déprimants. J'ai tant hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt,

Bien à vous,

Hélène Black.

Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais été à l'orphelinat, mais si je dois faire face aux Mangemorts aussi bien m'inventer un passer en béton. Cela sera plus facile aussi pour renforcir mes barrières psychiques si l'on tente d'entrer dans mon esprit. Je relie à nouveau mon texte, cherchant les failles possibles, lorsqu'un grincement plus sinistre que tous ceux du hall se fait attendre à ma droite. Le long nez de Kreattur apparaît alors au-dessus de mon épaule. Je soupir en levant les yeux au plafond. Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen d'être seule dans cette maison !

\- Oui, Kreattur ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? lui demandé-je en m'efforçant de garder mon calme.

\- La maitresse écrit une lettre.

\- Oui, Kreattur. J'essaie. Mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu regardes par-dessus mon épaule.

\- Kreattur est vraiment désolé d'avoir importuné la maitresse. Kreattur ne le refera plus, promis. Est-ce que Kreattur peut faire quelque chose pour la maîtresse ?

\- Oui, Kreattur.

Kreattur s'agenouille devant moi les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Va me chercher une tasse de thé, lui ordonnai-je

L'elfe de maison recule de quelques pas puis il se dépêche de s'exécuter. Il revient quinze minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé bien chaude. Juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour terminer et rouler la lettre

\- Merci Kreattur. Fais envoyer ça à l'orphelinat de Ste-Mangouste. Interdit de la lire, ni même de regarder le contenue. Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai à nouveau besoin de toi.

Kreattur retourne à la cuisine le pas léger avec le rouleau de parchemin. Au même moment, Fred arrive au pied de l'escalier.

\- Tu t'es sauvé, ce matin. Je ne t'ai pas senti te lever et quitter la chambre, me chuchote-t-il.

\- Je dois vraiment étudier le plus de chose possible avant ma mission, si je veux être sûr de ne pas échouer.

\- Oh, mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Il t'est interdit d'échouer.

\- Alors laisse-moi étudier et je reviendrai en un morceau. Promis, plaisanté-je

\- Viens étudier dans ma chambre, tu pourras voir nos progrès en même temps, me supplie-t-il.

\- Je viendrai étudier dans ta chambre, mais après ton petit déjeuner, répondé-je.

Il me sourit et me donne un baiser avant de reculer vers la cuisine, sans cesser de me regarder. Je me cache la bouche avec mes mains pour étouffer mon fou rire que son attitude provoque chez moi.

Il revient de la cuisine peu de temps plus tard. En le voyant approcher, je ferme mon livre et je lui tends la main. Il me tire à lui, mais se faisant, mon livre tombe par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Ma grand-mère se réveille et commence à hurler ses vociférations habituelles. Fred s'élance pour refermer les rideaux, mais je lui tiens le bras pour l'en empêcher.

\- Ça suffit ! crié-je. Arrêtez immédiatement tout ce brouhaha !

Le tableau s'arrête un moment. Ma grand-mère me regarde d'un air mauvais.

\- Petite impertinente. Bonne à rien ! Qui es-tu pour oser m'ordonner quoi que ce soit ? Va au Diable ! Sort de ma maison, tout de suite !

\- Stop ! lui ordonné-je. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adressez.

\- Je sais très bien espèce d'effrontée. Tu es l'une de ses vermines qui souillent ma demeure !

\- Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à Kreattur, il saura vous dire que vous commettez une grave erreur.

\- Une grave erreur ? Isolante limace disparait de ma vue…

Les insultes se succès alors qu'elle les crache à plein poumon. Je me jette sur les rideaux, aidé des jumeaux, de Ron et de mon père.

Je suis enragée parce que je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Si on ne peut pas décrocher ce tableau, je suis sûr qu'on peut le dompter! Je dois trouver un moyen pour y arriver.

Je me dépêche de prendre mon livre et de monter l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre des jumeaux avant d'entendre les commentaires de toute la maisonnée.

\- En tout cas, je sais que je ne veux jamais me chicaner avec toi, dit George en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas froid aux yeux, ajoute Fred.

Je leur lance un regard menaçant.

\- Nous avons beaucoup avancé sur la boite à Flemme, m'annonce George pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est grâce à toi, ajoute Fred en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Nous avons décidé d'avancer dans un nouveau département de la compagnie pendant que tu seras occupé à étudier, m'explique George.

\- Ah oui, lequel ? lui demandé-je

\- Nous allons avancer dans l'élaboration de feux d'artifice.

\- Vous avez déjà commencé à les fabriquer ? demandé-je

\- Oui et ça va très bien, me dit George en examinant un petit tas de poussière gris sur le bureau.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste face aux feux d'artifice, me fait remarquer Fred un peu soucieux.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que les produits de la boite à Flemme ne sont pas encore au point et commencer de nouveaux produits, ça ne vous fait pas peur d'avoir plusieurs produits inachevés ? demandé-je

\- Non, je crois que diversifier les produits nous donne plus de chances d'avoir un plus grand éventail d'acheteur, me répond George.

\- À vouloir courir deux lièvres à la fois, on risque de n'en attraper aucun ! avertis-je

\- C'est vrai, mais en mettant tous nos œufs dans le même panier, on se retrouve le bec à l'eau quand il est vidé ! réplique Fred.

\- Peu importe. Je vous fais confiance, dis-je en m'assoyant dans le lit de Fred avec mon livre. Je sais que mon investissement va me rapporter, peu importe ce qui arrivera.

Puis faisant un clin d'œil à Fred, je reprends ma lecture.

Les garçons travaillent toute la journée sur leurs feux d'artifice et Fred tient sa promesse. Il me laisse étudier sans me déranger.

Quand Mme Weasley nous appelle pour manger, Fred fait appel à tout son charme pour me faire lâcher prise. Il me menace même de me transporter à la cuisine sur son épaule tellement je suis absorbée dans mes exercices.

Une nouvelle journée et pourtant elle ressemble étrangement à celle d'hier. Les livres, les garçons qui continuent leur travail sur les feux d'artifice. En dehors de ma réponse d'un jeune garçon de l'orphelinat nommé Marco, tout est identique à la veille. J'affronte même ma grand-mère à nouveau. Ça se passe juste avant le souper. Quand les garçons ferment le rideau sur ma grand-mère, je suis hors de moi face à ce nouvel échec. Si je ne suis pas capable d'avoir le dessus sur ce cadre, comment vais-je faire face à Voldemort ? Si je réussis à la percer, je réussirai surement à comprendre la façon de penser de ses partisans.

Je passe tout le souper à réfléchir à différentes stratégies. C'est comme une énigme que je dois résoudre.

\- Tu cherches toujours une solution pour avoir le dessus sur le tableau de ta grand-mère, me demande mon père à la fin du souper.

\- Oui. Ça serait bien de pouvoir comprendre comment pensent ses gens, répondé-je

\- Ton plus grand obstacle devant ma mère c'est probablement ton apparence, me confie-t-il.

\- Mon apparence ? répété-je en regardant mes mains.

\- Tes cheveux. Ils sont roux. Et les cheveux roux, c'est l'association directe avec les Weasley. Les Weasley qui, selon les Mangemorts sont des traîtres à leur sang. Pour ma mère, elle ne te reconnaitra pas comme son héritière si tu es rousse, m'explique-t-il.

\- Je devrais me teindre les cheveux ? demandé-je

\- Non, tu n'as qu'à les changer, me dit-il

\- Les changer ? Tu veux dire comme avec une perruque, dis-je incrédule.

\- Eh bien, il n'y a pas que Tonks qui ait le don de changer d'apparence dans ce côté de la famille. Les trois sœurs Black ont toujours eu ce don, mais elles n'en ont pas toujours eu de besoin, dit-il.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment est-ce que je vais faire, mais j'ai souvent observé Tonks. Lorsqu'elle change de forme c'est presque comme si cela venait de l'intérieur. Ça semble si simple et pourtant si compliquer en même temps.

Mon père fouille dans sa poche et en sort une photo pour me la montrer.

\- J'ai trouvé ça dans le salon où il y a la tapisserie. C'est une vieille photo, mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais savoir à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle était jeune.

Je regarde la photo de plus près. Il y a cinq jeunes, deux garçons et trois filles. Aucun d'eux n'a l'air vraiment heureux d'être là. On pourrait croire qu'ils me snobent tous les cinq. Ils lèvent le nez en l'air et reste dans leur position bien statique.

\- Là c'est moi, dit mon père en me désignant le plus vieux des garçons. J'ai 15 ans sur cette photo.

Il ressemble aux photos qui datent de mes premières années. Il est très beau et ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombent sur les yeux lui donnent une élégance désinvolte. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de fille à l'époque qui n'aurait pas rêvé de lui mettre le grappin dessus.

\- Là c'est ta mère. La photo est en noir et blanc, mais si elle était en couleur, tu verrais que ses cheveux sont blonds, presque blanc.

Je regarde la plus jeune des filles. Ses cheveux sont longs et raides. Aucunement proche des miens. Son visage a l'élégance aristocratique des Black. Je reconnais dans ses traits quelques-uns des miens. Le contour des yeux entres autres…

\- Ça c'est mon frère, continue mon père en me montrant l'autre garçon.

Il est plus jeune que mon père. Son style est plus classique et ses cheveux plus courts, mieux peignés. Il lui ressemble pourtant beaucoup.

\- Elle, c'est ta tante Andromeda, la mère de Tonks.

Elle a une main sur l'épaule de ma mère et elle se tient près d'elle. Ses cheveux sont plus courts qu'elle, plus frisés et plus sombres.

\- Et pour finir, ta tante Bellatrix. Elle doit avoir vingt-trois ans sur cette photo. Elle s'est marié peu de temps après. Heureusement, elle est maintenant à Azkaban.

La plus vieille des trois sœurs a les paupières lourdes. Ses yeux sont aussi foncé que ses cheveux. Ceux-ci sont aussi longs que ceux de ma mère, mais l'ondulation, presque frisé qui les texture, ressemble davantage aux miens. Son visage est aussi noble que les autres de la photo.

\- J'espère que ça t'aidera à te préparer pour ta mission, fini par dire mon père.

Je peux voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je lui souris puis, je me blottis contre lui afin de faire taire cette culpabilité qui se réveille en moi.

\- Si tu veux, j'ai d'autres photos pour toi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Celles-ci par exemple, dit-il en tirant un album photo de sa manche. Ces photos ont été prises lors de notre dernier Noël avec James et Lily.

\- Même après toutes ces années, c'est encore difficile de les voir, n'est-ce pas ? demandé-je en voyant un air triste se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Oui. Ils me manquent, mais c'est plus que ça. C'est lors de cette journée que James et Lily m'ont demandé pour être leur gardien du secret…et c'est moi qui ai proposé de prendre Peter à la place.

Je comprends à quel point il se sent coupable. Cette idée nous a tous coûté beaucoup de douleurs…

\- Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir…murmuré-je.

\- J'aurais dû…

\- Ce fut de beaux moments…dis-je en caressant les photos du bout des doigts. Il y a tellement de bonheurs sur nos visages. On ne pourrait pas savoir que c'était la guerre.

Il y a une photo où je suis montée sur les épaules de Remus, la neige couvrant encore mes cheveux. Mon père qui enlève son écharpe les yeux brillants de joie. Tous les trois nous saluent. Ils sont si heureux. Harry est si petit sur les autres photos. Nous étions si proches… J'ai si hâte de le revoir à nouveau. Lorsque nous serons tous les quatre réunis, alors les jours heureux pourront reprendre véritablement !


	26. Métamorphomagie

Chapitre 26 : Métamorphomagie

Ce matin, je me suis levée plus tôt pour prendre un moment devant le miroir. Les paroles de mon père sur la métamorphomagie présente dans la famille, m'ont réveillée.

Voilà des heures que je suis devant ce fichu miroir et je n'ai pas vu de changements dans mon apparence. J'aimerais changer la couleur de mes cheveux en blond, presque blanc, comme ceux que mon père a décrits, mais c'est sans résultat. J'ai même pensé que j'y étais arrivé, mais c'était un reflet de la chandelle à côté de moi !

Je suis découragée… je retourne à mon lit, regardant ma poupée de chiffon assise sur mon lit Je ne m'attendais pas à réussir du premier coup, mais la frustration est trop forte. Je n'ai jamais eu à travailler aussi fort sans avoir un résultat. Myrline et Socrate ne seraient pas très fière de moi. Je peux les entendre dans ma tête, même s'ils ne sont pas présents avec moi. Je dois réussir !

J'attrape la photo que mon père m'a donnée hier. Je l'ai déposé sur ma table de chevet avec l'album. Je m'assois sur le lit pour y trouver une idée, mais je me relève aussitôt. Par accident, je me suis assise sur mon livre d'occlumancie.

« L'occlumancie, la force de l'esprit »

J'ai soudainement une idée ! Et si la métamorphomagie était comme l'occlumancie, une sorte de force de l'esprit ?

Je focus donc sur la photo des cinq enfants. Je regarde ma mère. Ses cheveux longs et raides. Je pousse mon esprit à imaginer la couleur de ses cheveux. J'imagine la texture et leurs reflets. Je me concentre tellement que je suis presque capable de les toucher. Je m'avance alors vers le miroir en gardant cette image de ma mère et de ses cheveux blonds, presque blanc. Je me regarde alors dans le miroir en imaginant mes cheveux identiques aux siens. Je ferme les yeux sans regarder le miroir pout mieux me concentrer. Je pense fort, fort, fort à ce que je désire obtenir. Je ne sens rien, je ne devine aucun changement. Tellement que lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai un sursaut en me voyant. Mes cheveux ont complètement changé. Ils sont blonds, presque blancs et ils ont perdu l'ondulation que j'aimais tant. Je referme les yeux pour changer également mes sourcils afin qu'ils ne soient pas dépareillés. C'est un choc de me voir ainsi, mais je crois que je vais laisser mes cheveux en blond pour m'y habituer d'ici ma mission. Ce serait bête d'être démasqué parce que je sursaute en me voyant devant le miroir…

Je descends à la cuisine. En marchant, je me mets à anticiper la réaction de la maisonnée. J'ai d'abord un sourire puis je souhaite de tout cœur que personne, en particulier Fred, ne sera pas fâché de ce changement.

J'entre dans la cuisine. Mme Weasley fait chauffer du pain à même la braise de la cheminée. Elle est donc dos à moi. Il y a aussi mon père dans la cuisine. Lui aussi est dos à moi et il boit son café du matin. Le bruit de la porte qui se referme attire son attention et il se retourne pour voir qui vient d'entrer.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et deviennent ronds en me voyant. Il manque même d'échapper sa tasse.

\- Euh, Molly…Ne te retourne pas tout de suite averti-t-il tandis que je m'assois à côté de lui.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle soudainement inquiète.

\- Dépose les toasts avant de te retourner, continue-t-il

Mme Weasley dépose donc les toasts puis elle se retourne. En me voyant, elle pousse un cri de surprise.

\- Non d'un gobelin vert ! Mais qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?! s'exclame-t-elle

\- C'est pour ma mission, dis-je précipitamment. Il paraît que dans ma famille, le don de Métamorphe est assez présent. Alors, j'ai pris la couleur des cheveux de ma mère pour me confondre quand je serai avec eux.

Mme Weasley va chercher les toasts et reviens. Elle réfléchit à ma réponse et distraitement, elle dépose les toasts sur la table. Elle fixe le vide, même si elle s'est assise face à nous. Ses lèvres remuent légèrement comme si elle faisait un calcul mental. Puis d'un coup ses yeux deviennent ronds. Elle a compris quelque chose. Mon père sait de quoi si s'agit et il soupir.

\- Sirius. Ce don n'est pas de ton côté. N'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle avec le même ton autoritaire qu'elle prend avec ses enfants. Alors si je comprends bien sa mère est…

\- Oui, tu as bien compris, Molly, l'interrompt-il sur un ton exaspéré.

Puis il se lève et quitte la pièce sans rien ajouter. J'échange un regard éloquent avec Mme Weasley. Nous n'avons pas le temps de continuer notre échange, car Fred et George font leur entrée.

\- M'man, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit à ce pauvre Sirius pour qu'…commence George avant de s'arrêter net en me remarquant.

Je suis assise, dos à eux de sorte qu'il y a de forte chance qu'ils ne m'aient pas reconnu.

\- Nous avons de la visite, M'man ? demande Fred.

\- Non, nous n'avons pas de visite, dit-elle sur un ton amer.

Elle débute son petit-déjeuner en prenant bien soin de ne pas me regarder. Je ne comprends pas bien sa réaction. Les jumeaux font le tour de la table pour voir mon visage et à leur tour leurs yeux s'agrandissent devenant aussi ronds que ceux de leur mère quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Hélène ! s'exclame Fred.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. La surprise a effacé tout ce qui pouvait le distinguer de son frère. Ce regard tendre, ce regard d'amour qu'il pose sur moi a disparu. Je vois le dégout à travers la stupeur de son visage. C'est trop ! Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il me regarde ainsi. Je me lève à mon tour et sort de la cuisine.

Je lutte tant bien que mal pour retenir mes larmes et retrouver mon calme. Je prends mes livres et je m'assois dans le hall pour étudier.

Je fais tous les efforts du monde pour me concentrer et faire mes exercices. J'essaie même ceux pour me vider l'esprit, mais je l'entends prononcer mon nom et je revois ses yeux stupéfaits. Cette répulsion dans sa voix et dans ses yeux résonne en écho dans ma tête malgré tous mes efforts.

Si je ne peux pas me changer les idées avec mes livres, alors je vais le faire en m'attaquant à un autre problème !

\- Kreattur, appelé-je doucement pour ne pas réveiller le tableau.

Celui-ci apparait dès que j'ai fini de prononcer son nom.

\- Oui, maîtresse, qu'est-ce que Kreattur peut faire pour satisfaire sa maîtresse ? dit-il en s'inclinant si bas que son nez touche le sol. Un thé ? Oui, la maîtresse veut surement un thé, alors Kreattur…

\- Non, Kreattur. Je ne veux pas de thé. Je veux parler avec elle, dis-je en lui pointant le tableau de ma grand-mère. Elle est ma famille. Je suis triste de devoir me chicaner avec elle. Dis-moi comment faire pour réussir à avoir une conversation et comment gagner son respect.

\- La petite fille de ma maîtresse aimerait la connaître. Mais ma maîtresse a été tellement éprouvée par ce fils infidèle et ingrat qui laisse entrer des personnages méprisants, traîtres-à-leur-sang et même des Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Je sais, Kreattur, dis-je sur un ton compatissant. Comment puis-je l'aider à avoir moins mal et qu'elle m'accepte ?

\- Il faudrait jeter tous ses pourceaux à la porte, me dit-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Faire le ménage et lui parler de vos origines pures, malgré que le fils de ma maîtresse, l'ingrat, soit votre père.

\- Il faut donc que je mette tout le monde dehors, c'est bien ça ? demandé-je en réfléchissant.

\- Oui, me répond l'elfe avec une certaine avidité dans la voix. Mettre la pourriture dehors. Garder la maison dans son état.

\- Très bien. Merci Kreattur, dis-je

J'ai mon plan. Je dois mettre tout le monde à la porte et devenir la libératrice de cette maison. L'elfe retourne à la cuisine en sautillant. Fred et George en sortent alors qu'il y entre. Ils passent tous les deux devant moi, puis comme ils s'apprêtent à monter, Fred rebrousse chemin et se dirige vers moi.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler, un moment ? chuchote-t-il

\- Oui, répondé-je le cœur battant à tout rompre tellement j'ai peur de ce qu'il veut me dire.

Nous montons l'escalier et nous entrons dans ma chambre. Je reste immobile en essayant de calmer la pulsation de mon cœur qui me bat dans les oreilles. Fred me regarde intensément, sous tous mes angles.

\- Tes origines étaient moins frappantes que de voir tes cheveux. Ce blond. C'est percutant. Je te préfère en rousse, mais je comprends très bien pourquoi tu as fait ce changement. Laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. J'espère que tu n'en as pas douté ?

\- Un peu, avoué-je soulager.

\- Je m'excuse, dit-il en collant son front contre le mien.

Il me caresse la joue en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Ses yeux ont retrouvé toute la tendresse et l'amour qui font battre mon cœur. Ses lèvres rencontrent à nouveau les miennes, enlevant le goût amer de sa réaction, puis je me laisse tirer vers la chambre des jumeaux.

\- Attention, George, annonce-t-il en entrant dans la chambre. Voici notre nouvelle Hélène !

George est assis au bureau et pèse de la poudre sur une balance. Il lève les yeux et me sourit avant de retourner à sa balance.

Je m'installe sur le lit de Fred et celui-ci aligne plusieurs rouleaux en carton dans une boîte.

\- Je crois que votre mère m'en veut…

\- Oh que si, elle t'en veut, dit George en transvidant la poudre dans un bol.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demandé-je

\- M'man est comme ça. Elle juge les gens par leur origine au lieu de réfléchir au fait qu'elle t'adorait avant de les connaître, me répond Fred.

\- Combien de temps, va-t-elle me bouder ?

\- Je dirais qu'après ta mission, tu n'en entendras plus parler, me répond George sur un ton détaché.

Son commentaire efface le sourire de Fred. Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte et Fred fait comme si de rien était, mais moi je l'ai vu. La culpabilité, comme un monstre dans mon ventre, me dévore par en dedans. Il me faut travailler fort dans mes exercices pour me vider l'esprit de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Fred et de cette honte que je visse par rapport à mon choix. Je finis par réussir et je travaille à renforcir mon esprit, créant de nouveaux souvenirs. Particulières ceux à l'orphelinat. Avec les lettres que j'échange avec Marco j'arrive mieux à définir le tout. Ce qui me donne d'excellence défense si Voldemort tente de pénétrer mon esprit.

Je travaille sans relâche, essayant de peaufiner ma rencontre avec Severus Rogue chez Fleury et Bott. Tout doit être tel que discuté.

On frappe à la porte, je l'entends vaguement à travers ma méditation. La porte s'ouvre et se referme quelque part là-bas, loin de la librairie. Une ombre assombrit le portrait de boutique puis les mains bien chaudes de Fred me ramènent doucement à la réalité.

\- Tu sais que j'ai passé la journée à travailler alors que tu dormais assis, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je ne dors pas, j'exerce mon esprit, dis-je en ajoutant une grimace.

Fred rit et me prends par la main.

\- Viens, on va souper.


	27. Ma chère grand-mère

Chapitre 27 : Ma chère grand-mère

\- La seule chose que j'aurais besoin ce matin, c'est que vous restiez dans la cuisine et qu'en aucun cas vous n'apparaissiez dans le hall, demandé-je à toute la maisonnée pendant le déjeuner.

Heureusement, personne ne s'y oppose. Je pense que tout le monde souhaite que ce tableau cesse de nous empoisonner la vie. Postée devant celui-ci, je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage. Je vide mon esprit et garde le focus sur mon rôle de petite fille bien élevée. Je croise les doigts pour que ça marche, puis je lève délicatement un coin du rideau vert et glisse ma tête en dessous.

\- Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais me permettez-vous de vous toucher un mot ?

Le tableau prend vie et je retire les rideaux pour lui donner une vue complète du hall. Je peux déjà savoir qu'elle ne sera pas facile à convaincre. Elle me regard avec dédain et colère, mais elle n'hurle pas. Ce qui est un bon départ.

\- Merci, dis-je en lui faisant une révérence.

Peut-être est-ce trop puisqu'elle lève les sourcils, surprise, l'air de dédain demeurant imprégné dans ses traits.

\- Que veux-tu petite impertinente ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Je suis triste que vous me traitiez ainsi. Je veux vraiment apprendre à vous connaître.

\- À quoi cela pourrait-il servir à une misérable fille de ton genre ?

\- Vous…dis-je en prenant bien soins de marquer mon hésitation. Vous êtes…ma grand-mère.

\- Quoi ? s'étonne-t-elle. C'est impossible. Mon fils est mort bien trop jeune pour avoir un enfant.

\- Je sais que mon père n'est pas digne de vous après tous les affronts qu'il a faits à notre famille. J'en suis moi-même honteuse, mais vous l'avez tout de même engendré…

Je sais que je pousse le bouchon, mais je dois prendre le risque de la bousculer, un peu. Elle me regarde avec méfiance tout en restant muette. J'ai toujours son attention, ce qui me met en confiance.

\- Ma mère a heureusement beaucoup plus de noblesses que lui, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur de la rencontrer, expliqué-je

\- Ta mère ? demande-t-elle, étonnée.

\- C'est votre nièce, Narcissa Malefoy. Mon existence est restée secrète pour préserver son honneur.

\- Au moins quelque chose que ce bon à rien aura faite correctement, commente-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu racontes la vérité ?

\- Demandez à Kreattur. Il vous le dira. Il obéit seulement à la famille Black et c'est l'unique sang qui coule dans mes veines.

\- Kreattur !

\- Oui, oh somptueuse maîtresse. Comme Kreattur peut-il vous être agréable ? dit l'elfe en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Kreattur, dis-moi, cette fille est-elle ma petite fille ?

\- Oui, oh merveilleuse maîtresse. Elle est Black, pur-sang.

Ma grand-mère esquisse un sourire me donnant froid dans le dos. C'est la première fois qu'elle le fait.

\- Merci Kreattur, se sera tout, dit-elle.

L'elfe retourne à la cuisine de son pas lent et trainant habituel.

\- Très bien, continue-t-elle. Tu es peut-être pur-sang, mais comment saurais-je si tu es une traîtresse comme ton père ou attachée à ta famille et ton rang comme ta mère ?

\- Vous pouvez demander à Kreattur, mais si tendez l'oreille, vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a plus un bruit dans cette maison. La raison est simple. Nous sommes seuls. Je me suis débarrassée des traîtres, des loups-garous et vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvée…une Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- Ah oui ? demande-t-elle avec méfiance. Et comment ?

\- Votre méfiance me chagrine, madame. J'ai déployé tant d'effort pour vous plaire, dis-je en feignant de bouder. Demandez donc à Kreattur. Il adore raconter mon exploit. Je l'entends fredonner quand il se pense seul.

\- Kreattur ! appelle-t-elle à nouveau.

L'elfe sort à nouveau de la cuisine de son pas traînant. Il lance un regard mauvais à la porte qu'il vient de franchir. Ce regard étant sans doute destiné à mon père qu'il déteste et qui l'oblige à mentir à sa maîtresse, au tableau de celle-ci plus précisément…

\- Oui, somptueuse maîtresse. Comment Kreattur peut-il vous rendre service ?

\- Est-ce vrai ? Ma petite fille s'est-elle débarrassée de toute cette vermine qui était sous mon toit ?

\- Oui, gracieuse maîtresse, répond-t-il avec un léger tic dans sa paupière gauche.

\- Et comment l'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Elle les a tous empoisonnés pendant le souper. Elle a ensuite eu la bonté de demander à Kreattur de bruler les corps dans un champ moldu, raconte-t-il avec un léger tremblement de sa main droite.

Un sourire satisfait se dessine plus clairement sur le visage de ma grand-mère.

\- Merci Kreattur. Brave petite. Au moins une chose que ce renégat aura faite de bien une fois dans sa vie. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

\- À lui ? dis-je, surprise.

\- Non ! À ta mère. Tu as sa beauté et sa finesse pour faire les choses comme elles doivent être faites. Pour l'honneur de notre famille.

\- Toujours purs ! complété-je. Dormez maintenant et ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veille sur vous et sur cette maison.

Je referme alors délicatement les rideaux sans aucun effort et je l'entends s'endormir paisiblement.

J'ai réussi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. J'ai dompté la bête ! Je suis prête pour ma mission. Je connais maintenant l'attitude des Black et je sais que c'est ainsi que je vais devoir agir pour me faire une place auprès d'eux !

Le visage satisfait de toute la maisonnée m'annonce qu'ils ont tout écouté l'oreille collée derrière la porte. Fred y est resté d'ailleurs comme s'il m'attendait. Je me méfie. Quelle blague m'a-t-il prévu ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il en sentant surement ma méfiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le bord de la porte, tout seul ? demandé-je

\- Rien. Je t'attendais, dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres ont tôt fait d'effacer ma méfiance. Puis nous rejoignons les autres à table. C'est là que je vois une boule de couleur chair dans la poche de sa robe.

Nous prenons place à la table et je lui chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Si tu n'avais pas une blague en tête, alors qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche de droite ?

Il fouille dans sa poche et en touchant à ce que j'ai vu, il sourit. À mon grand étonnement, il sort une longue ficelle de couleur chair devant tout le monde.

\- C'est une oreille à rallonge, dit-il à haute voix. C'est une invention de George et moi. Tu mets cette partie sur la porte dont tu veux écouter derrière et tu écoutes avec l'autre bout.

\- Je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'on était tous resté sagement assis dans la cuisine à regarder le plafond, ajoute George en prenant place à côté de moi.

\- Alors, comment j'étais ? demandé-je en regardant mon père.

\- Superbe. Une vraie Mangemort redoutable, me dit Fred avec ce sourire malicieux qui me fait craquer.

Je me laisse gagner par ses yeux charmeurs et m'apprête à l'embrasser à nouveau quand George se lève.

\- Aller Fred, lui dit-il en le brassant un peu. On a du boulot en haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez en haut ? demande Ron.

\- Tu aimerais bien le savoir, dit Fred en détachant lentement ses yeux de moi. Et pourtant !

Les jumeaux quittent la cuisine. Fred me fait un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte. Dès qu'ils quittent la pièce, je me rapproche de mon père.

\- Alors comment tu m'as trouvé ? demandé-je

\- Parfaite, me dit-il tristement. Elle a raison. Avec tes cheveux blonds, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Tu ressembles à ta mère.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Je ne sais pas non plus si c'est un compliment ou un regret de sa part.

\- Merci d'avoir ordonné à Kreattur de raconter cette histoire, dis-je hésitante. Est-ce que c'était ton idée que je vous empoisonne tous ?

\- Non. C'était son idée. J'ai dit à cet elfe de raconter à ma mère comment il aimerait que tu nous tues comme si tu l'avais fait. Ça fait plus réel, m'explique-t-il

\- Bonne idée, dis-je mal à l'aise. Tu as des nouvelles de Remus ou de ceux qui sont partis dans le nord ?

\- Pas encore, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Ça fait pourtant quatre jours ! dis-je

\- Je sais, soupire-t-il, prenant en même temps une gorgée de café.

\- Tu es inquiet ? chuchoté-je. Je veux dire, pour lui ?

Mon père boit une nouvelle gorgée. Il boit longuement et ses yeux s'embuent de larmes. Quand il redépose sa tasse, il s'essuie la bouche avec sa manche. Il n'a pas besoin de répondre, je connais la réponse.

Je me lève et je lui donne un baiser sur la tête, puis je quitte la cuisine.

En marchant vers la chambre des jumeaux, je pense à Myrline et Socrate. Je prie pour qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. L'absence de nouvelles n'est pas de bon augure. Si Remus n'a pas écrit, c'est qu'il doit être très occupé et cette idée ne me réjouit pas du tout !


	28. Dont worry, be happy

Bonjour tout le monde,

Désolée de mon retard, j'ai été malade et je n'ai donc pas pu me rendre à mon ordinateur... Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous invite à écouter les deux chansons mentionnées dans le texte. Cela vous donnera une idée de l'ambiance qu'il y a.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 28 : Don't worry be happy !

Le souper s'est passé comme à l'habitude. Mon père est toujours aussi morose que ce matin. Je soupçonne même son café de contenir plus que du café tellement il le boit avec avidité. La captivité dans cette maison et l'absence de Remus lui sont difficile à supporter. J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir des nouvelles et savoir comment vont Myrline et Socrate.

Vaut mieux ne pas y penser et dormir là-dessus en espérant que demain soit porteuse d'espoir.

J'enfile mon pyjama puis je traverse délicatement dans la chambre des jumeaux, l'oreille aux aguets. J'entre dans la chambre des jumeaux sur la pointe des pieds. Des chandelles sont allumées pour me permettre de voir dans la noirceur. C'est presque devenu une habitude de venir dormir ici. George se retourne dès que j'ouvre la porte. Dès que je rejoins son lit, Fred soulève les couvertures et je m'y glisse. Nous échangeons quelques baisers, puis je me blottis au creux de son épaule. Je place mon bras dans son dos et je m'endors presque instantanément.

Je me sens tombée, la terre se met à trembler puis je me réveille en sursaut. C'est encore le milieu de la nuit si j'en crois le ronflement de George. Cela me prend quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte que la terre n'a pas tremblé. C'est Fred qui a des sursauts répétés dans son sommeil. Ses sourcils sont froncés, il marmonne et sa respiration est saccadée lorsque soudain il ouvre les yeux, terrifié par son cauchemar. Je le regarde, étonnée. Il ne semble pas savoir si je suis réelle ou non.

\- C'était un cauchemar. C'est fini, lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

\- J'ai cru que tu…tu étais…me chuchote-t-il, apparemment ému par ce que j'étais.

\- C'est fini. Je suis là, lui dis-je en le serrant contre moi.

Il me serre très fort et je peux le sentir trembler. Il a vraiment eu peur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir responsable de sa tourmente.

\- Hey ! Tout va bien. Regarde-moi. C'était un mauvais rêve. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ok ?

\- Ok, répète-t-il.

Je murmure une berceuse, un air que me chantait Myrline pour m'endormir. La mélodie est douce et Fred s'endort rapidement.

La scène habituelle du petit déjeuner défile devant mes yeux alors que je mange mes céréales. Mon père boit son café en discutant avec Mme Weasley. Ron dévore ses œufs comme s'il n'en avait jamais mangé de sa vie et Ginny mange son toast distraitement en flattant Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione sur ses genoux. Cette dernière lit le journal et les jumeaux assis de chaque côté de moi sont encore tout ensommeillés.

Fred fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit. C'est presque à croire qu'il ne s'en souvient plus. Je dis bien «presque» parce que je vois bien qu'il est moins enjoué qu'à son habitude. Il a beau le cacher, je le sais. Je le ressens.

Hermione pli le journal. Elle croise les bras et soupir.

\- Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ? demandé-je. Encore à propos de Dumbledore et Harry ?

\- À propos de Dumbledore, répond Hermione. Il parle de lui enlever son Ordre de Merlin – première classe. C'est injuste !

\- En ce moment, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui soit juste, grogne mon père en buvant son café.

Plus personne n'ose parler puisque nous sommes tous en accord avec le commentaire de mon père.

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre des jumeaux pour y travailler et étudier, je fais un détour par ma chambre.

Je cherche dans mes bagages un objet moldu qui je suis sûr, aidera Fred à évacuer son stress. C'est une radio moldue que j'ai glissée tout au fond de ma valise. J'ai pensé qu'elle me serait utile pour mon concentrer lorsque j'étudierais. Aujourd'hui, elle servira pour remonter le moral de Fred !

\- Alors qu'as-tu été chercher ? me demande George en me voyant revenir.

\- Ceci ! dis-je en leur montrant la radio portative moldue.

\- Une radio !? s'étonne Fred. Tu sais les sorciers aussi ont des radios.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais la musique est souvent barbante. Sauf lorsqu'ils passent les Bizarr'Sissters, dis-je. La musique moldue va chercher une autre dimension de musique.

\- Et à quoi la musique va nous aider à faire avancer nos produits ? demande George en me regardant changer les postes.

\- Je sais, le temps c'est des Gallion, dis-je en écoutant chacun des postes à l'affut d'une bonne chanson. Mais la musique c'est l'inspiration et de la joie de vivre. C'est bien ce qu'il nous faut ! J'adore la musique ! Si vous ne m'engagez pas je crois que c'est ce que je ferai quand j'aurai fini mes études.

\- Musicienne ? me demande Fred.

\- Non. J'aimerais animer une émission de radio. Faire découvrir toutes sortes de musique au monde sorcier.

Ils me regardent amusés par ce que je viens de dire. Ils commencent à s'installer pour travailler sur leurs inventions quand je trouve une bonne chanson qui bouge : Footloose !

La musique est si entraînante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de danser. Je me déchaine sur la musique et les jumeaux rient à me voir aller. Je réussis même à les entrainer avec moi. La musique se termine et passe à la prochaine chanson. Nous sommes tous les trois essoufflés d'avoir dansé comme des fous. Je me suis vraiment amusée, mais le plus gratifiant c'est de voir les yeux pétillants de Fred revenir à la vie. Il a enfin oublié ses inquiétudes.

Nous travaillons un moment en écoutant la musique des dernières années. J'ai décidé de travailler sur les antidotes et d'étudier quand le tout va mijoter. C'est alors que la chanson « Don't worry, be happy » de Bob Marley débute. C'est une révélation pour les jumeaux qui se regardent complices en écoutant chaque parole. Ils s'amusent à répéter le refrain. Ils aiment de toute évidence la chanson parce qu'ils dansent même ensemble !

\- On dirait qu'ils ont écrit cette chanson en pensant à nous, s'exclame George.

\- Les moldus ont créé un poisson chanteur qu'on accroche sur le mur. Il chante cette chanson, lui expliqué-je en riant.

\- C'est trop génial ! s'exclame Fred. Il nous en faut un pour accrocher dans le magasin !

\- Cette chanson sera notre chanson thème ! complète George.

\- « Don't worry, be happy » chantonne Fred.

La chanson « Don't worry, be happy » est restée dans la tête des jumeaux toute la journée. Même au souper, ils continuent de la chanter. Je les soupçonne de le faire non pas seulement parce qu'ils ont adoré la chanson, mais aussi pour exaspérer toute la maisonnée.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! lance leur père à la fin du souper. On l'a bien assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne sais ce qu'Hélène nous a dit papa ? dit Fred. Il paraît que les moldus ont créé un poisson qui chante cette chanson.

\- Ah oui ? dit leur père soudain très intéressé. Comment est-ce qu'il fonctionne ?

\- Arthur, franchement, tu vois bien qu'ils font ça pour continuer avec leur chanson, le gronde sa femme.

Un hibou se pose alors la table devant mon père. Celui-ci regarde l'oiseau les yeux ronds. Il dépose sa tasse et prend le message avec avidité. L'oiseau s'envole et mon père commence à lire la lettre. Nous restons tous en silence en attendant de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Ce sont des nouvelles de Remus, dit mon père en continuant de regarder le parchemin comme s'il s'agissait de Remus lui-même. Il y a beaucoup de blessé. Il est donc très occupé. Beaucoup d'entre eux se sont caché pour fuir les Mangemorts alors il y a beaucoup de personnes qui manquent à l'appel.

\- Des nouvelles de Myrline et Socrate ? demandé-je, inquiète.

\- Remus dit qu'ils manquent à l'appel, dit-il en se levant et en venant vers moi. Mais ne t'en fait pas ma princesse, Remus les retrouvera pour toi. Ils vont bien, c'est ce que tu dois te dire.

Je lui fais un sourire forcé et il me serre dans ses bras.

\- Don't worry, be happy, me dit Fred en posant sa main dans mon dos.

Je lui fais un sourire forcé à lui aussi, puis je blottis ma tête sur le ventre de mon père toujours debout à côté de moi. J'y trouve un peu de réconfort, mais pas assez pour me faire oublier Myrline et Socrate.

Hier soir, j'ai reçu un hibou de Rogue pour me confirmer qu'aujourd'hui j'allais au bal. Ma mission commence ce soir ! Je dois rejoindre Rogue sur le Chemin de Traverse à dix-huit heures.

Cela fait deux jours que je travaille à fermer mon esprit, le vider de tout ce que je suis et y mettre les barrières d'une autre vie. Une vie que je me suis inventée, surtout grâce aux lettres du petit Marco de l'orphelinat. Il me décrit tout dans ses lettres et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

C'est presqu'un soulagement de faire tous ces exercices étant donné que je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Myrline et Socrate. Mon inquiétude est à son comble et je réussis à trouver la paix grâce à l'occlumancie.

Hier, c'était également la fête d'Harry. J'ai eu un certain pincement au cœur en voyant toute la maisonnée lui faire des cartes d'anniversaire. Hermione et Ron lui ont même envoyé chacun une boîte de chocolats de chez Honeydukes. J'aurais tellement voulu lui écrire moi aussi, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ?

« Bonjour Harry. Tu ne me connais pas. Je m'appelle Hélène et si la vie avait été plus juste, nous aurions été surement comme frère et sœur… »

Ridicule ! Je me contente d'attendre pour le moment. Papa dit que chaque année, Harry vient visiter les Weasley avant le début des classes. Cette année, Dumbledore a demandé d'attendre, de le garder à l'écart de tout ce qui peut concerner l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'a pas précisé pourquoi, mais Remus dans toute sa sagesse m'a expliqué que Dumbledore ne faisait jamais rien sans qu'il y ait une raison. Nous devons donc s'y fier. Papa croit quand même qu'il viendra d'ici la fin de l'été et je me raccroche à cet espoir.

Plus la journée avance et plus je sens le trac me gagner. Je ne suis pas la seule à appréhender les heures qui s'écoulent. Fred a pris une journée de congé du laboratoire Weasley et nous avons passé une bonne partie de la journée dans ma chambre. Il est inquiet pour moi, même s'il fait de son mieux pour me le faire oublier.

Nous descendons à la cuisine et je suis surprise d'y voir Remus. Mon père est à ses côtés et enfin je le vois sourire. Je me lance à leur rencontre et je sers Remus dans mes bras.

\- Je suis venu pour veiller pendant que tu seras en mission, me dit-il puis il se penche pour me chuchoter à l'oreille. Et pour soutenir ton père aussi.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Myrline et Socrate ? demandé-je

\- Non, pas encore. Mais tu ne dois pas y penser. Reste concentré sur ce que tu dois faire, tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer, me dit-il comme s'y était mon professeur.


	29. Le test de Rogue

Bon alors j'espère que vous avez toujours du plaisir à lire l'histoire. Merci beaucoup à DetectiveRan008 pour ton commentaire ! Je suis heureuse que tu es eut la chanson dans la tête ! Aussi, ce chapitre est le dernier avant un autre GROS chapitre très éprouvant pour Hélène et le premier où l'on commence à découvrir un nouveau personnage important : Severus Rogue !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 29 : Le test de Rogue

J'enfile une robe noire. Elle est très chic. Son tissu est de velours et le dos est échancré et tapisser de dentelle. On dirait une incroyable toile d'araignée. Mes yeux bleus ressortent énormément surtout avec le maquillage que je mets pour les mettre en valeur.

Je me regarde dans le miroir afin de m'assurer que je suis parfaite. Mon père arrive et s'appuie dans le cadre de la porte que je n'ai pas fermée. Je me tourne pour le regarder puis je fixe le sol, gênée de savoir son opinion sur ma tenue.

\- Tu es très belle, ma princesse, me dit-il. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. C'est impossible qu'elle ne te reconnaisse pas.

Il s'avance et me donne un baiser sur le front. Je le regarde dans les yeux un moment pour y trouver le réconfort qu'il me manque puis je me jette dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort. J'ai peur, mais je ne dois pas me laisser envahir.

\- Sois très prudente, promis ? me dit-il en relâchant doucement sa prise.

\- Promis, lui répondé-je en le fixant dans les yeux à nouveau.

Nous descendons à la cuisine où tout le monde me regarde silencieusement. Remus est le premier à venir vers moi pour me souhaiter « Bonne chance ». Il me prend dans ses bras et cela me fait beaucoup de bien.

George s'approche ensuite et étrangement, il prend lui aussi dans ses bras.

\- Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, alors ne fais pas de conneries, me chuchote-t-il. Reviens, en un morceau…et vivante.

Je lui fais signe que oui et il laisse sa place à Fred. Je le prends par la main et nous allons près de la cheminée ensemble. Tout le monde me souhaite « Bonne chance » à nouveau. Je leur envoie la main et je jette un dernier regard à mon père et Remus. Puis vient le tour de Fred. Il est plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Je l'embrasse fougueusement. Il me serre si fort contre lui que j'ai peine à respirer.

\- Je t'aime, lui soufflé-je. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je t'aime. Tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer. Promis ? chuchote-t-il

\- Promis, lui répondé-je

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, puis je me tourne vers la cheminée. Tout semble avoir ralenti soudainement. J'ai de la difficulté à réaliser ce que je vais faire. Je prends la poudre de cheminette comme le ferait un robot et je la jette dans l'âtre. Fais lentement un pas en avant et je crie « Chemin de Traverse ». Je suis alors aspiré dans un tourbillon géant qui m'englobe. Je m'efforce d'ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir le Chemin de Traverse. Puis après avoir vu des milliers d'ouvertures, je voie enfin la place centrale, j'avance d'un pas et me voilà arrivée. Le temps a alors repris son cours.

J'attrape ma baguette magique et j'enlève la suie sur moi. Je me regarde devant une vitrine et je replace mes cheveux afin qu'ils soient parfaits.

Une fois cela fait, je me dirige vers le Chaudron Baveur où m'attend Severus Rogue. Il m'attend à la porte et il ne me reconnaît pas en me voyant arriver. C'est lorsque je me présente devant lui qu'il finit par me regarder, surpris.

\- Bonsoir, dis-je

\- Bonsoir. Vous êtes en beauté ma chère, dit-il en me faisant signe d'entrer dans l'auberge.

Nous prenons place à une table et nous commandons. Rogue prend un rhum groseille et je prends de l'hydromel de fleur de rose.

\- Vous avez dit que vous étiez à la hauteur pour cette mission. Je dois m'en assurer avant de vous laisser m'accompagner. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une petite impertinente ruine des années de travail.

\- Allez-y, dis-je en sirotant mon hydromel.

Pour tout le monde autour, nous sommes deux personnes beaucoup trop chics pour l'endroit qui ne font que boire ensemble. Mais à l'intérieur de ma tête c'est une tout autre réalité.

Je sens que Rogue est entrée dans ma tête. Je le laisse regarder tout ce que j'ai construit. Notre rencontre au Fleury et Bott, une discussion entre lui et moi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je sens qu'il essaie de percer les barrières et je le retiens. Il ne peut aller plus loin que la réalité que j'ai décidé de lui projeter.

\- Alors, vous avez été adopté, c'est bien ça ? me demande-t-il pour me distraire de mes pensées.

\- Non, en fait, j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat jusqu'à très récemment, dis-je en gardant le contrôle de mes pensées. Je me cherche un appartement où habité, mais pour le moment, je passe d'une auberge à l'autre.

Je sens qu'il tente de forcer les barrages de mon esprit, mais elles sont solides.

\- Votre père devait être très inquiet de vous voir partir. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa fille chérie.

\- Il était, en effet, très inquiet. Avec ce qui est arrivé à James et Lily, c'est compréhensible.

Je sais qu'il dit tout cela pour faire augmenter mon stress et ainsi transpercer mes défenses, mais rien n'y fait. Étrangement, son attaque s'est relâchée lorsque j'ai parlé de James et Lily. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car il revient à la charge et mes défenses tiennent.

\- Vous vous pensez brave. Vous croyez que vous êtes à la hauteur, mais vous êtes comme votre père. Lâche. Une vipère qui s'acharne sur tout ce qui bouge. Il n'a aucun scrupule à frapper sur les gens à terre. C'est un vaurien qui ne peut rien faire cacher dans la maison de ses parents. Et vous êtes son portrait craché !

Mon cœur s'accélère. Je voudrais lui dire qu'il n'a pas raison que mon père est un homme bien. Je le sens tester toutes mes défenses, mais rien ne cède. Je comprends alors son idée et je me calme.

\- Mon père vous a blessé par le passé et j'en suis navrée. Je ne connais pas le contexte et je ne l'excuse pas. Je crois plutôt que nous devrions laisser ce qui appartient au passé derrière nous et aller de l'avant, dis-je sagement.

Rogue me regarde surpris. Il a cessé ses attaques et finit son rhum d'un trait.

\- Allons-y si nous ne voulons pas être en retard, déclare-t-il en se levant.

Je dois avoir réussi le test. Nous sortons du Chaudron Baveur. Nous marchons quelques pas, puis je tiens à mettre les choses au clair avant d'avoir à affronter ce bal.

\- Je ne suis pas mon père, dis-je en m'arrêtant.

\- Très bien, me répond-t-il

\- Gardez alors toute l'amertume que vous avez pour lui. Pour ma part, j'ai entendu toutes sortes de mises en garde contre vous. Sachez que je n'en tiens aucunement compte. J'ai confiance en vous Severus Rogue. Je crois que chacun a le droit à sa chance de prouver qui il est, alors laissez-moi la mienne.

Rogue acquiesce sans rien ajouter.

\- Avant de transplaner, j'ai une dernière question…Dois-je vous appeler Severus, Rogue, professeur, monsieur…?

\- Severus serait la meilleure option puisque je ne suis pas votre professeur ni un collègue pour eux.

\- Vous serez donc un ami, dis-je plus pour moi-même.

\- Vous avez peur ? me demande-t-il

\- Un peu, avoué-je

\- Alors garder cette peur et toute celle que vous ressentirez bien caché au fond de votre tête parce que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres la ressent vous ne sortirez pas de ce manoir, vivante. C'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner.

Il me tend alors son bras et nous transplanons.


	30. Le manoir des Malefoy

La vie d'Hélène ne sera plus jamais la même après ce chapitre. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle qui a toujours besoin de se mettre en avant, elle va regretter de s'être porté volontaire.

Ptitepointe2 : tu me suis depuis un moment déjà, mais j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre malgré ce qu'Hélène devra subir dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 30 : Le manoir des Malefoy

Nous apparaissons devant un immense manoir. La demeure est magnifique. C'est une demeure très typique du Wiltshire avec ses grands domaines. Nous sommes au début d'un étroit chemin bordé d'une grande haie d'ifs impeccablement taillés. Aussitôt nous avançons sur le chemin et nous passons sous un grand portail en fer forgé.

Je tiens toujours le bras de Severus. Je l'ai gardé ainsi au début pour reprendre mon équilibre puis je me suis dit que ça serait plus crédible et distingué d'arriver ainsi au manoir.

Un elfe de maison nous ouvre la porte en vous voyant arriver. Le hall d'entrer est vaste, on pourrait y entrer toute la maison de Myrline et Socrate à l'intérieur. Il est décoré de façon somptueuse. Il y a des dorures sur toutes les moulures qui décorent la pièce. Le mobilier qui semble daté de l'époque de Louis XIV est luxueux tout comme le magnifique tapis qui couvre le plancher du hall.

J'entends le murmure des conversations et de la musique qui vient de derrière deux grandes portes françaises à ma droite. Ces portes sont richement décorées. Des feuilles d'or rehaussent les tableaux sculptés à la surface. Nous les passons pour entrer dans une très grande pièce. C'est une salle de bal. Des chaises Baroques blanches sont disposées sur le pourtour, mais les gens -qui sont en grand nombre ce soir- sont debout et discutent en petit groupe.

Nous passons à travers la foule et je sens les regards se tourner sur nous. J'ai déjà chaud et je prends de grandes respirations pour me calmer. Tout au bout de la pièce, se trouve un bar où Severus me serre un verre de punch. Nous trinquons et au moment où je bois mon verre, un homme aux cheveux aussi blond que les miens nous rejoint. Il est suivi de près par un garçon tout aussi blond que lui.

\- Bonsoir Severus, dit l'homme. Je suis très heureux de te voir enfin accompagné.

\- Bonsoir Lucius, répond Severus. Laisse-moi te présenter Hélène Black. Hélène, voici Lucius Malefoy, le maître de ses lieux et son fils Draco.

\- Enchantée, dis-je en faisant une légère révérence.

\- Tu les choisis trop jeune, mon pauvre Severus. Quel âge avez-vous ma chère ? demande Lucius.

\- J'ai seize ans, monsieur, répondé-je

\- Vous êtes donc toujours à l'école. À quelle école allez-vous ? demande-t-il

\- Je n'ai pas la chance de fréquenter d'école. J'ai vécu jusqu'à récemment dans un orphelinat. J'ai donc appris par moi-même, répondé-je

\- Et elle est excellente dans toutes les matières, complète Severus.

\- Alors je suis sûr que Severus se fera un devoir de vous faire intégrer l'école où il enseigne. Draco y va également.

Severus s'apprête à répondre quand une femme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs vient se joindre à nous. Je la reconnais immédiatement…C'est ma mère ! Elle n'a pas changé depuis cette photo à ses quinze ans. Seuls ses traits ont légèrement vieilli. Je me sens déjà nerveuse à savoir si elle va me reconnaître.

\- Bonsoir Severus, dit-elle en lui présentant sa main.

Severus la prend et y dépose un baiser.

\- Bonsoir Narcissa, lui répond-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Puis-je vous présenter mon invitée; Hélène Black.

Ma mère sursaute comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique en entendant mon nom. Elle pose alors Ses yeux se posent sur moi avant d'avoir soudainement elle a un malaise. Elle manque de tomber dans les pommes, mais M. Malefoy la retient juste à temps.

\- Vous vous sentez mal, ma chère ? lui demande-t-il en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Non, non, tout va bien, Lucius, dit ma mère en reprenant ses esprits. Il fait très chaud ici. Severus, venez avec nous prendre un peu d'air frais. Draco, peux-tu t'occuper d'Hélène un moment ?

\- Oui, mère, dit-il en regardant ses parents et Severus quitter la pièce.

Je les regarde s'éloigner tous les trois. Étrangement, je suis inquiète pour ma mère. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie fait défaillir.

\- Alors tu ne vas pas à l'école ? me demande Draco sur un ton détaché.

\- Non, lui répondé-je distraitement.

\- Comment as-tu connu le professeur Rogue ?

\- Je me promenais chez Fleury et Botts. Il m'a aidé à trouver un livre que je cherchais et ensuite puisqu'on était tous les deux seuls, nous avons dîné ensemble, répondé-je brièvement en lançant des regards à la porte derrière laquelle Severus, ma mère et son mari ont disparu.

\- Penses à autre chose, me dit Draco, exaspéré.

\- Ta mère ne se sent pas bien et tu es si détaché, lui répliqué-je

\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle, tu ne la connais même pas, argumente-t-il

\- C'est normal de vouloir porter secours à quelqu'un qui ne va pas bien, répondé-je

\- Mais quels drôles de paroles en ces lieux, dit une voix glacée derrière moi.

Je me retourne vers celui qui vient de me parler. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie et pourtant, je sais très bien de qui il s'agit. Il est grand et squelettique et ses yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat me fixent. Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter dans ma poitrine et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : m'enfuir ! Pour ne pas me trahir – parce que je sais que je n'ai pas pu retenir mon regard effrayé- je me penche, faisant une révérence, soumise.

\- Mon Seigneur, soufflé-je

\- Expliquez-moi donc très chère, pourquoi doit-on porter secours à ceux qui souffrent ? me demande-t-il en me souriant.

Je dois reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, sinon je ne suis pas mieux que morte ! Je fais donc le vide dans ma tête et renforce mes barrières. Je le sens qui tente d'entrer dans mon esprit. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me redresse, osant ainsi le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tout dépend, mon seigneur, de qui a besoin d'aide. Il y a des circonstances où je l'avoue, j'ai cette faiblesse.

\- Qui êtes-vous, ma chère ? Avec qui êtes-vous venue ? me demande-t-il

\- C'est mon invité, maître, dit Severus qui revient vers nous avec les Malefoy

\- Tu choisis des cavalières bien jeunes, Severus, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix moqueuse. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Elle s'appelle Hélène Black et c'est ma fille, mon seigneur, répond ma mère.

Je suis stupéfaite de ce que je viens d'entendre. Il observe ma mère, essayant surement d'entrer dans sa tête, car je peux sentir qu'il n'est plus dans la mienne.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux et en revenant dans mon esprit.

\- Oui. C'est ce que je vous ai dit, mon seigneur, j'ai cette faiblesse dans certaines circonstances, lui répondé-je

Il continue de me fixer et ne réagit pas à ma phrase. Autour, un silence s'est installé. Les gens surveillent la scène. Je le sens qui explore mon esprit et mes barrières sont bien en place. Je le laisse fouiller là où je le désir. L'orphelinat, Severus et moi dans un restaurant où il m'annonce que Narcissa est ma mère. Il semble satisfait de ce qu'il voit, car il n'essaie pas d'aller au-delà comme l'a fait Severus aux Trois Balais.

Il finit par sortir de ma tête et me sourit. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et je sens une petite nausée monter en moi, que j'essaie de cacher.

\- Je vous souhaite une agréable retrouvaille avec votre mère, me dit-il

Il se retourne et salue d'autres personnes présentes.

Je sens une pression me lâcher et mes genoux veulent en faire autant. J'ai une certaine difficulté à faire entrer l'air dans mes poumons. Il me semble qu'ils sont trop petits. Severus me prend par la main.

\- Reste calme. Reprends-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

J'acquiesce.

\- Allons voir ta mère, dit-il à haute voix.

Il tente de me lâcher la main, mais je la retiens. Severus me lance un regard interrogateur. Je lui souris, bien consciente d'être encore le centre d'attention de plusieurs personnes. Il me sourit à son tour et nous allons à la rencontre de ma mère.

En me voyant approcher, elle vient à ma rencontre. Je lâche la main de Severus. Elle met ses mains sur mes épaules et elle me regarde longuement. Je peux voir ses yeux bleus comme le ciel. Je regarde chacun de ses traits. Plusieurs d'entre eux me sont familiers. Je les ai déjà vus en me regardant dans le miroir.

Elle me serre dans ses bras. Je n'en espérais pas autant. Lorsqu'elle desserre son étreinte, je vois une larme qui coule sur sa joue. Elle me sourit, radieuse. Plusieurs sorciers et sorcières s'approchent de nous avant même que nous ayons l'occasion d'échanger une seule parole. Les remarques fusent de partout.

\- Cachotière, ma chère Narcissa, dit une vieille femme un peu grassette.

\- Vous avez bien caché votre jeu, répond un homme dans une robe de soirée verte foncée.

\- C'est le vrai portrait de sa mère, observe une femme très mince avec ses lunettes monter sur une grande tige.

\- La forme des yeux surtout, ajoute un homme à la mâchoire carré en me prenant sous le menton.

\- Le pauvre Lucius, quel choc ! Le savait-il ? commentent deux femmes assez hautaines près de moi.

Le scandale commençant à se répandre autour de nous, ma mère attrape Drago par le bras et lui demande de s'occuper de moi. La tâche n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Il rouspète un peu, puis il finit par céder alors qu'elle lui lance un regard plus ferme.

\- Aller vient. Tu es ma demi-sœur, hein ? me dit-il septique alors que nous traversons la salle de bal.

\- C'est ce que Severus m'a expliqué lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré, raconté-je.

\- Et qui est ton père ?

\- Je ne le sais pas. J'ai été laissé à l'orphelinat de Ste-Mangouste lorsque j'avais quelques jours à peine. Je n'avais aucune idée de mes origines jusqu'à très récemment, alors je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me poser la question sur l'identité de mon père.

Nous rencontrons un petit groupe de jeunes garçons plus loin dans la salle. Ils sont quatre à être présents. Deux d'entre eux sont des amis de la même année que Draco, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Ils sont trapus, les bras raides et ne parlent pas beaucoup en dehors de quelques grognements. Les deux autres font partie de la même équipe de Quidditch que Draco. Ils ont le même âge que moi et sont donc en dernière année à l'école de Poudlard. L'un s'appelle Rayan Montague, un grand colosse baraqué aux cheveux châtains courts. Son visage est un peu allongé, mais ses traits sont très beaux. L'autre, Jason Pucey est tout aussi musclé que Rayan, mais il n'est pas aussi grand. Ses cheveux foncés très court lui donnent un côté très menaçant. Ils se renseignent sur moi et sur l'école que je fréquente comme l'a fait Draco précédemment. Ils se font un plaisir de me parler de leur école et surtout de leur maison, celle des Serpentard. Selon eux et Draco, ils sont dans la meilleure maison de l'école. Seuls les gagnants viennent de là. Après cette année, Rayan et Jason auront à se choisir un travail et ils sont confiants de le faire en ayant appartenu à la maison Serpentard. C'est important pour eux d'être parmi les bonnes personnes pour avoir un avancement. Particulièrement en étant à ce bal où plusieurs grands noms du ministère sont présents.

La soirée est avancée quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres monte sur un palier qui surplombe la foule au bout de quatre marches situées au fond de la salle. Bien que ce soit inutile, il nous demande un moment d'attention. En fait, il n'a eu qu'à monter sur ce palier pour déclencher un silence complet. La foule se resserre pour le voir de plus près et l'écouter.

\- Merci à vous tous d'être venu à cette délicieuse soirée. Merci à Lucius et à sa femme pour votre hospitalité, déclare-t-il. Merci à vous tous de porter un aussi grand intérêt à ma cause.

Un moment de silence règne, attendant la suite de son discours. Aucun n'ose se réjouir de ses paroles, même si celles-ci semblent très positives. C'est une atmosphère très tendue que je peux sentir tout autour. Tous ceux qui m'entourent cherchent désespérément à être remarquer du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pourtant ils cherchent tous à s'en cacher de peur de lui déplaire.

\- Malheureusement, je suis déçu, continue-t-il. Mes fidèles n'ont pas tous été prudent. Des espions se sont glissés parmi nous ce soir. Je suis fort mécontent de ces erreurs grotesques. Nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, et pour l'effort, je m'occuperai de punir moi-même ses incompétents. Qu'on m'apporte les espions !

Trois personnes sont trainées sur le palier, poings liés. Deux d'entre eux sont membres de l'Ordre. Je les ai vus venir et repartir à quelques reprises. Je ne connais pas leurs noms, mais je les reconnais.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres descend du palier et se dirige droit sur moi. Je sens la peur m'envahir, alors que tous les autres membres s'écartent pour lui frayer un chemin. Je respire et tente de cacher ma terreur loin dans ma tête, comme me l'a conseillé Severus. Il s'arrête droit devant moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je soutiens son regard. Il est si près de moi que je sens presque son souffle. Il me tend la main. Je lui souris et je la prends. Ses longs doigts froids se referment sur moi. Un frisson me traverse comme un courant électrique jusqu'à mon cœur.

\- Severus, Lucius, suivez-moi, ordonne-t-il alors qu'il me mène vers l'escalier.

Il me met face à l'homme qui ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre. Severus et M. Malefoy se mettent devant les deux autres.

\- Lente et cruelle est la vie des hommes. La mort en est la libération. C'est pourquoi en maître bienveillant, je vous accorde à vous trois la libération de ce fardeau. Tuez-les, nous ordonne-t-il.

Je suis morte de peur. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'exécuter ses ordres. Si je désobéis, je ne sortirai jamais vivante d'ici. Ma vie vaut-elle plus que la sienne ? Qui suis-je pour décider ? Cet homme est condamné peu importe ce que je décide de faire. Dois-je mettre la mienne dans le même panier ? Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour moi de m'en sortir et c'est en m'accrochant à cette idée que je lève ma baguette et que je la pointe vers cet homme que je ne connais même pas. Il ne m'a rien fait, mais mon envie de survivre est trop forte. Elle crie en moi de le tuer, même si je ne lui en veux pas. J'essaie de ne pas croisé son regard suppliant et je finis par obéir.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Un éclair vert jaillit de ma baguette et frappe l'homme. Je vois l'éclat de la vie quitter ses yeux bruns avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Puis c'est comme si la réalité revenait à moi. Je lève les yeux et vois que les deux membres de l'Ordre viennent de subir le même sort que l'homme à mes pieds. Je regarde Severus et il me regarde aussi. Il se tourne comme M. Malefoy vers la foule et je l'imite.

\- Merci à tout le monde pour cette soirée. À bientôt, dit Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

La foule quitte doucement la salle. Je descends du palier avec l'aide de Severus passant devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'observe et me sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour et m'incline devant lui.

\- Merci, mon seigneur, dis-je

Je le sens entrer dans mon esprit et je lui montre que je suis fière et admirative envers lui.

\- Merci Lucius pour cette agréable soirée, dit Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle a beaucoup de potentiel, tout comme Bellatrix à l'époque.

Lucius se répand en politesses suite à quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitte la salle sans rien ajouter. Ma mère me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras.

Je me sens nauséeuse et épuisée. J'ai seulement le goût de pleurer, d'hurler ma peur, mon mal. Alors lorsqu'elle me prend dans ses bras, je dois prendre toute l'énergie qu'il me reste pour ne pas succomber à la détresse qui menace d'exploser en moi.

\- Je suis fière de toi, me souffle-t-elle. Je t'écrirai bientôt pour que l'on puisse se voir plus longuement.

Je souris et je lui fais signe que oui avec toute la force qui me reste. Je n'en ai plus pour parler. Je sens que si je dis un mot, je vais craquer et m'effondrer en larmes sans jamais être capable de me relever.

Severus me prend par la main. Il remercie Lucius pour nous deux. Je continue de sourire, puis nous prenons enfin congé d'eux. Nous passons la porte d'entrée. Mes genoux lâchent. Je me sens tombé. Severus me retient et me force à continuer d'avancer.

\- Pas maintenant. Encore un petit effort. Respirez, souffle-t-il.

Je me concentre sur sa voix et j'avance jusqu'au portail de fer forgé. Severus nous fait transplaner dès que nous l'avons franchi.


	31. Un dur retour

Un petit chapitre pour vous faire attendre la suite...

Chapitre 31 : Un dur retour

Nous transplanons dans un parc tout près du quartier général. Je sens l'air frais de la nuit sur ma peau. Severus me fait un timide sourire.

Je suis prise alors d'une violente nausée et je m'écroule à quatre pattes par terre, vomissant tout ce que j'ai pu manger aujourd'hui. C'est comme si mes tripes voulaient quitter mon corps. Les assauts sont violents et je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ces vagues répétées. Severus semble l'avoir vu venir et il s'est écarté juste à temps pour rester au sec.

Lorsque la nausée est enfin passée, je m'assois par terre. Mon souffle s'accélère. J'ai beau faire passer l'air dans mes poumons, j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air. Mon corps se met à trembler de partout. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même. Severus s'assoit dans le gazon à côté de moi.

\- Il est…Je l'ai…dis-je entre deux respirations. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment faites-vous ?

\- Vous avez été parfaite, vous avez très bien réussi. C'est normal, Vous êtes en état de choc pour le moment, me dit-il. Je vais vous aider à rentrer au quartier général.

Je suffoque toujours en repensant à tous les événements de la soirée. J'ai envie de crier, mais ma respiration ne me le permet pas.

Severus me met sur mes pieds tremblants et il met un bras sous mes épaules pour m'aider à marcher. Chaque pas est pénible, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler sur le trottoir. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'aurais le plus envie. M'étendre sur le béton froid et humide pour ne plus m'y relever. Mais Severus me force à avancer et nous arrivons au quartier général. Je monte les escaliers de peine et de misère et Severus sonne à la porte.

Mon père vient ouvrir suivi de près par Remus et Fred.

\- Non d'une grenouille, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclame mon père en me voyant en sueur. Est-ce qu'elle est blessée ?

\- Elle va bien. Elle est en état de choc. Elle a besoin de repos, dit Severus. Je vais revenir demain.

Il me transfert à Remus qui glisse son bras sous mes épaules à son tour.

\- Ça va bien aller. Respirez, me dit Severus en prenant ma tête dans ses mains.

Il se tourne et s'apprête à descendre l'escalier, mais je le retiens par la main. Il se retourne vers moi.

\- Je reviens demain. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. Respirez.

Je relâche ma prise et il part, marchant jusqu'au trottoir avant de transplaner.

Remus me fait entrer dans la maison et mon père referme la porte. Je suis alors pris d'une autre nausée. Je tombe à quatre pattes, secoué de spasme, mais je n'arrive plus à vomir.

En me voyant tombé, Fred tente de me retenir, mais dans son élan il fait tomber le porte parapluie en forme de pied de troll qu'il y a dans l'entrée. Un bruit sourd s'en suit.

Ma grand-mère se réveille et se met alors à hurler. Je ne sais par quel force je réussis à me lever, mais je le fait et marche jusqu'au tableau.

\- Chut. Grand-mère, c'est moi !

\- C'est toi !? Pourquoi fais-tu autant de bruit ? me demande-t-elle sévèrement.

\- Je reviens d'un bal donné chez les Malefoy. Je me suis tellement amusée que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé, expliqué-je avec un air un peu saoul.

\- Ha, c'est bien. Bonne fille ! Va te coucher ma petite rebelle ! dit-elle en se rassoyant dans sa chaise.

\- Bonne nuit, grand-mère, dis-je en refermant le rideau.

Aussitôt que j'entends le ronflement distinct de ma grand-mère, je suis prise d'un grand vertige, je ne sens plus mes jambes, je me sens tombée et je m'en fiche bien. Je ferme les yeux pour éviter le choc du sol et c'est le noir total.


	32. Debriefing

Chapitre 32 : Débriefing.

J'ouvre les yeux. La tête m'élance aussitôt. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis. Je regarde autour et je constate que je suis dans ma chambre. Fred est assis dans un fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Il me sourit. C'est plus fort que moi, en le voyant je me mets à pleurer. Il s'assoit sur mon lit et me caresse la joue. Les images de la veille reviennent dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer, je n'en ai pas la force et je ne veux pas. Fred reste là sans rien dire. Il ne semble pas inquiet, il m'écoute tout simplement. Sa présence me rassure beaucoup, malgré les larmes et la détresse qui me déchire de l'intérieur.

J'ai peur. J'ai peur de moi-même, de l'avenir et de devoir revivre une soirée aussi terrifiante. Je m'en veux d'avoir tué cet homme, de l'avoir choisi pour sauver ma peau. Je me déteste tellement de m'être mise de l'avant pour cette stupide mission. J'ai failli tout perdre. J'ai failli perdre Fred, mon père, Remus, Myrline, Socrate…J'ai failli perdre la vie. Tout ça à cause de mon ambition à montrer que je suis la meilleure. Je me déteste tellement.

Et lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux rouges me hantent. Il est entré dans ma tête. J'ai résisté, mais malgré tout, je me sens violée. Il a fouillé mon passé, mes émotions, il m'a regardé de l'intérieur et déshabillé sous tous mes traits. Cet ignoble pervers qui par sa seule présence asservit tous ces gens. J'ai pitié d'eux. Que faire d'autre que de lui obéir lorsqu'il nous perce d'un seul regard, qu'il nous empoigne avec ses mains glacées. Juste à y penser j'en ai la nausée. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tant de gens frissonnent seulement à entendre son nom. Je sais qu'après ma soirée d'hier, je ne pourrai plus jamais entendre son nom sans vivre toute la peur que j'ai ressentie en sa présence. Je n'oserai plus jamais même penser à son prénom. L'évocation de ce nom m'inspire une terreur indescriptible, un dédain imminent et une colère ardente. Je le déteste pour tout ce qu'il inspire. Je le hais pour ce qu'il m'a fait. J'ai tué à cause de lui ! J'ai tué pour lui échapper. Cet homme a péri parce que je suis trop lâche pour affronter ce monstre ! Je suis minable !

Mon père et Remus entrent dans ma chambre. Mon père s'assoit sur le lit à côté de Fred.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait de la peine comme ça ? me demande mon père. Tu as vu Voldemort, c'est ça ?

Je pousse un cri de frayeur et je suis secouée de frissons en l'entendant prononcer ce nom. Je voudrais lui répondre, mais ce qui sort de ma bouche est incompréhensible tellement je tremble et je pleure.

\- Je vais t'amener prendre un bon bain chaud pour t'aider à te calmer, me dit mon père.

Je lui fais signe que oui. Il glisse une main sous mes genoux et une main dans mon dos. Il me soulève dans ses bras. Remus lui ouvre la porte.

\- Attends ici, on en a pas pour longtemps, dit Remus à Fred qui s'est levé pour nous suivre.

Nous entrons dans la salle de bain. L'eau est déjà coulée et elle semble bien chaude. Mon père me dépose par terre. Je me sens molle comme de la guenille. Je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir porté jusqu'ici. Ils m'aident tous les deux à me déshabiller. Je n'ai aucunement la force de le faire toute seule.

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je te fais prendre ton bain, me dit mon père, mais tu es beaucoup plus lourde.

\- Au moins, tu ne te sauveras pas toute nue dans la maison, comme à ce fameux Noël. Tu avais compris qu'après le bain c'était le coucher, alors tu n'as jamais voulu prendre ton bain. Tu voulais rester avec nous au salon, me raconte Remus en souriant.

J'essaie de leur sourire, mais c'est faible et les larmes continuent de couler. Mon corps frissonne, je suis toute nue. Je tremble de froid, mais aussi de peur, d'angoisse et de colère.

Mon père me prend les épaules et Remus les jambes. Ils me soulèvent et me posent doucement dans le bain. La chaleur de l'eau m'enveloppe. Mes tremblements diminuent. Mon esprit ralenti. Les images, le visage de cet homme, les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cette présence dans ma tête qui m'envahit de l'intérieur, tout ça devient moins présent. Tout demeure dans mon esprit, mais je sens tranquillement que je respire mieux. Mon père et Remus restent assis dans la salle de bain. Ils m'observent et ne parlent plus. Je crois qu'ils ont peur que je m'endorme et que je me noie. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie du mieux que je peux de me concentrer sur ma respiration.

Doucement, les larmes cessent de couler. Mes tremblements ont presque disparu. Les images qui me terrifient viennent et vont sans arrêt, mais j'ai cessé de lutter contre elles.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans le bain, mais l'eau perd doucement sa chaleur. Mon père et Remus m'aident alors à sortir. Cela me demande beaucoup d'efforts et je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans leur appui. Je me sèche avec la serviette. Remus me passe une robe de chambre bien moelleuse sur le dos et mon père l'attache. Ensuite, il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras et il marche jusqu'à la chambre.

Nous entrons, Fred s'est endormi dans le fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Il se réveille en entendant le grincement du lit lorsqu'on m'y dépose.

\- Tu devrais te coucher dans ton lit, dit Remus à Fred. Elle n'ira nulle part.

Fred fait signe que oui. Il se lève et il s'approche de moi. Il glisse ma poupée à côté de moi puis il m'embrasse sur le front.

\- Tu l'as gardé toutes ces années ? demande mon père en voyant la poupée.

\- Elle a vécu beaucoup d'expérience. Elle saura veiller sur toi, cette nuit, complète Remus avant de me donner à son tour un baiser sur le front. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, ma princesse, me souhaite mon père avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Repose-toi.

Ils s'éloignent tous les trois et atteignent la porte.

\- Fred ? demandé-je anxieuse de me retrouver toute seule pour dormir.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu voudrais rester avec moi, s'il te plait ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répond-t-il sans cacher sa joie.

Il prend place à côté de mon lit tandis que mon père et Remus referment la porte derrière eux. Je lui tends la main. Il la saisi. La pression de sa main dans la mienne me rassure. Il s'étend à côté de moi dans le lit, posant son autre main dans mon dos. Je m'endors rapidement rassuré par sa présence.

À mon réveil, Fred est à nouveau assis sur son fauteuil à côté de moi, tout souriant.

\- Comment vas-tu ? me demande-t-il

\- Mieux…je crois, lui répondé-je en faisant l'analyse de mes sensations.

\- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là d'accord.

\- Merci, Fred, soufflé-je

\- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? me demande-t-il

\- Oui, mais je vais me lever pour ça.

Je réussis à me redresser toute seule et à descendre mes pieds sur le sol. Je réussis même à me dresser debout. Fred m'offre son bras en appui et je l'apprécie, surtout quand vient le moment de descendre l'escalier. Descendant enfin la dernière marche pour arriver dans le hall, j'entends des voix qui viennent de la cuisine. De toute évidence, il s'agit d'une conversation mouvementée pour ne pas dire une chicane très animée. Je suis prête à parier que j'en suis le sujet. Je n'ai plus du tout envie d'entrer dans la cuisine, tout à coup.

Je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin quand la porte d'entrer s'ouvre et Dumbledore entre dans la maison. Il vient immédiatement à ma rencontre.

\- Venez avec moi, s'il-vous-plaît, mademoiselle Black, me dit-il Vous pouvez venir également M. Weasley.

Fred et moi échangeons un regard éloquent puis nous suivons Dumbledore qui ouvre la porte de la cuisine. Les voix qui s'enflammaient derrière la porte se taisent instantanément.

J'entre à mon tour. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre sont présents. J'en comprends qu'une réunion a été convoquée. Je devine également à la couleur violacée de leur visages que ceux qui criaient derrière la porte étaient mon père et Severus.

Je croise le regard de ce dernier. Sa présence, bien qu'elle soit associée à ma soirée terrifiante, me rassure. J'ai eu raison d'avoir confiance en lui et je me sens soudain en sécurité.

\- Puis-je savoir quel était le sujet de discussion que nous avons interrompue ? demande Dumbledore

\- Je demandais à Rogue ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Mais il refuse de le dire, répond mon père.

\- J'ai cru, monsieur, qu'il valait mieux attendre votre arrivée, ce que certains ont de la difficulté à comprendre, se défend Severus.

Dumbledore les regarde tour à tour.

\- Maintenant que je suis présent, nous pouvons commencer la réunion, finit-il par dire après un moment de silence.

\- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, mais Fred ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre, dit Mme Weasley.

\- Monsieur, Fred a été au chevet d'Hélène depuis son retour. Je crois qu'il a mérité d'être présent, du moins pour le récit de la mission, défend Remus

\- Fred peut rester pour le récit, tranche Dumbledore en prenant place au bout de la table. Est-ce que cela vous convient, Molly ?

Mme Weasley acquiesce à contrecœur.

\- Severus, s'il-vous-plaît, dit Dumbledore, alors que nous prenons place à la table.

Severus raconte alors toute la soirée aux membres de l'Ordre. Ma préparation, la rencontre avec ma mère, celle avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les traitres qui ont été découvert, l'exécution que nous avons dû faire, mon retour. Il raconte tout. Et j'en ai la nausée par moments.

\- Hélène a été parfaite. La force dont elle a fait preuve est exceptionnelle pour un premier contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Severus en terminant son récit.

\- Et c'est la dernière fois qu'elle aura ce contact, déclare mon père remonté par le récit.

\- Voyons, elle n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien. Ils croient tous qu'elle est l'une des leur. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui s'intègre à leurs enfants pour avoir plus d'informations, dit Severus en se dressant au-dessus de la table.

Mon père qui est face à lui se dresse à son tour. Leurs nez se touchent presque.

\- Espèce de lâche, Servilus ! Tu veux envoyer ma fille à l'abattoir pour éviter de prendre des risques. C'est ça ! crie mon père.

Remus le tire par derrière, afin d'éviter qu'ils en viennent aux coups.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux, assoyez-vous, ordonne Dumbledore d'une voix ferme et sans équivoque. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Hélène ?

Je prends une inspiration avant de répondre. Je sais que ce que je vais dire ne plaira pas à tout le monde. Ça ne me plait pas non plus, d'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à croire que la réponse s'impose à moi aussi vivement, mais Severus a raison. Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien. Du moins, je veux croire que cette nuit d'horreur n'a pas servi à rien. Ce qui doit être fait, doit être fait !

\- Les risques, c'est moi seule qui aie décidé de les prendre et je les assumerai comme il se doit, dis-je en contrôlant ma voix pour ne pas trembler de peur. En plus, ma mère doit me réécrire bientôt pour que l'on puisse se parler plus longuement. La machine est en route et nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter.

\- Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Nous continuerons donc l'infiltration.

Un grand-Duc sort de la cheminée au même moment et se pose devant Dumbledore. Il ouvre la lettre que l'oiseau lui tend. Un air grave se lit sur son visage. Tout le monde, même mon père qui avait fixé son regard de colère sur moi, regarde Dumbledore, attendant qu'il commente sa lecture.

\- C'est une lettre du ministère, explique-t-il enfin en déposant la feuille sur la table. Harry a fait usage de sa baguette…Je me rends au ministère sur le champ. Arthur, écrivez-lui pour lui dire de rester où il est, il ne doit pas faire usage de sa magie et il ne doit absolument pas rendre sa baguette. Si j'arrive à temps, j'arriverai peut-être à éviter qu'ils viennent l'arrêter. Nous reprendrons cette réunion.

Dumbledore quitte la cuisine et la maison sans un autre mot. Les autres membres de l'Ordre qui n'habitent pas les lieux quittent également. Severus pose une main sur mon épaule. Nous échangeons un regard puis il sort avec les autres.


	33. Harry attaqué

Chapitre 33 : Harry attaqué.

L'ambiance est tendue dans la cuisine. Je fixe la table tellement je suis mal à l'aise. Je sais que mon père est fâché contre moi et je le comprends bien. Je le suis aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensent Remus et Fred et j'ai peur de le connaître. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'échanges, même quand Ron, Ginny, George et Hermione viennent nous rejoindre. Mme Weasley les met au courant pour Harry.

\- Qui était de garde ? demande Mme Weasley.

\- Mondingus, répond Tonks

\- Ce bandit ! Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui ! Où est-il quand on a besoin de lui ?

\- Il faut rester calme, Molly. Nous ne savons rien pour l'instant, la tempère son mari.

\- C'est vrai, il a peut-être eu à se battre. Il a peut-être été blessé et Harry a dû le défendre, propose George.

Sa mère se met à grogner pendant que les autres débats sur les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Harry à faire usage de sa baguette. Puis enfin, un autre hibou traverse la cheminée. C'est une lettre de Dumbledore que mon père lit à haute voix.

« Harry a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs ce soir, dans Little Whinging. Il était en présence de son cousin. Arabella Figg s'est occupé de les ramener à leur domicile. Le ministère accepte d'attendre après le procès pour retirer la baguette d'Harry et de le renvoyer de l'école. Ce procès aura lieu le 12 août. Patmol, assurez-vous qu'il n'essaie pas de quitter la maison. N'oubliez pas de rester discret dans vos informations.

D. »

M. Weasley prend la lettre qu'il fait bruler dans le feu de la cheminée pendant qu'Hermione débat sur les chances qu'Harry soit innocenté.

\- Pourquoi on ne va pas le chercher tout simplement, dit mon père en prenant un morceau de parchemin. Ça n'a ni queue ni tête de lui demander de rester avec ses moldus après s'être fait attaquer par des Détraqueurs…

À contrecœur, il écrit un bref message à Harry et il l'envoie via mon hibou. Je ne dis rien. Je n'aime pas que l'on utilise Éole sans ma permission, mais après tout c'est lui qui me l'a donné. En plus, je n'ai aucunement envie de le contredire à nouveau.

Je me lève et je vais à la cuisine. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de forces, mais couper des légumes m'aidera, je l'espère, à me changer les idées.

Hermione discute avec Ron, Ginny et Mme Weasley des chances de succès d'Harry pour remporter son procès. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table. Fred et George discutent à un bout de la table et Tonks, Remus, M. Weasley et mon père sont à l'autre bout et discutent eux aussi entre eux.

Le souper est enfin prêt. J'aide Mme Weasley à faire le service. Fred me réserve une place à côté de lui et je lui en suis très reconnaissante parce que je n'aurais jamais osé m'imposer. Je suis un peu soulagée de savoir qu'il veut toujours de moi.

Je commence à manger en fixant toujours la table. Fred glisse un doigt sous mon menton et me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je comprends tes principes, dit-il simplement. Je ne suis pas heureux de savoir que tu vas recommencer une fois encore et j'ai peur que tu reviennes encore à bout de souffle, mais j'admire ta force. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je lui souris timidement. Je sais ce qui lui en coute de me dire ça alors qu'il doit avoir le goût de me laisser seule avec mes problèmes. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et leur chaleur m'insuffle un petit sentiment d'espoir. Nos lèvres se séparent, échangeant un sourire avec moi.

\- Don't worry, be happy, dit George en me prenant par les épaules.

C'est alors le tour d'Hedwige de sortir de la cheminée et de se poser sur le perchoir qu'Éole vient de quitter. Mon père se lève et va chercher les lettres qu'elle vient d'apporter. Il y a une lettre pour Hermione, une pour Ron et une pour mon père.

\- Je viens d'être attaqué par des Détraqueurs et on va peut-être me renvoyer de Poudlard. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et quand je pourrai enfin sortir d'ici » lit mon père à haute voix.

Hedwige se pose sur la table et commence à donner des coups de bec aux trois destinataires. Ron se fait même croquer l'index si fort qu'il se met à saigner.

\- Il est vraiment en colère contre nous, dit Ron en épongeant son doigt dans un linge.

\- C'est normal. Il se sent abandonné parce que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de le laisser sans nouvelles tout l'été, compète Hermione. Si on le laisse ainsi trop longtemps, il finira par faire une bêtise.

\- Avec ces moldus infernaux qui lui servent d'oncle et tante…dit mon père.

\- Ils sont vraiment si terribles ? me risqué-je à demander.

\- Oh oui ! me confirme Ron. C'est vraiment les pires moldus qui soit.

\- Une année, on est allé le chercher, raconte George.

\- Le délivrer, tu veux dire. Il y avait des barreaux à sa fenêtre, précise Fred.

\- Quand il revient de là-bas, il est tout maigre. Ils ne le nourrissent à peine, ajoute Mme Weasley.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Ron.

\- Rien pour l'instant, tempère Remus. Nous attendons les ordres de Dumbledore.

\- Les ordres de Dumbledore. Pfff! Ouais pendant ce temps-là…se moque mon père.

\- Sirius, on doit faire ce que Dumbledore nous ordonne. C'est primordial qu'on reste uni avec lui dans cette histoire, s'exclame Remus.

\- Oui, je sais…grogne mon père en croisant les bras.


	34. Hôpital Ste-Mangouste

Bonjour à tout le monde et bonne année !

Désolée pour les petits retards, dû au temps des fêtes, mais maintenant je retrouverai mon assiduité ! Je constate que vous êtes gourmands un seul petit chapitre (de transition je l'avoue) et je me le fais dire... ; ) C'est touchant ! Merci. Voici donc la suite et parce que je ne veux pas vous faire le coup deux fois, j'ajoute un autre chapitre. Disons que c'est un cadeau du nouvel an, mais vous comprendrez mieux à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 34 : Hôpital Ste-Mangouste

Le souper d'hier m'a redonné des forces. Fred et George font comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Dormir avec Fred m'apporte un réconfort inexplicable. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ce petit rituel était important pour moi. Il fait partie des petits moments banals que je prends le temps d'apprécier plus consciemment depuis ma mission.

Pendant le déjeuner, les garçons sont très fébriles à l'idée de recommencer nos tests avec les boîtes à Flemme. J'ai également hâte de me remettre aux potions, mon esprit se calmera peut-être un peu. J'ai beau trouver du réconfort dans les bras de Fred, le sommeil n'est pas au rendez-vous. Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois l'homme que j'ai tué. Je suis devant lui et je rejoue la scène que j'ai vécue, il y a deux jours chez les Malefoy. Je vois ses yeux rouges, rouge comme le sang, qui me fixent et m'évaluent. La culpabilité me dévore de l'intérieur comme des corbeaux sur une carcasse pourrie.

Alors je mets beaucoup d'espoir dans ces potions. Ils ont toujours su m'apaiser. J'espère que ce sera le cas aujourd'hui…

Remus s'approche de moi. Il est resté après la réunion d'hier alors qu'il devait repartir vers le nord. Je suppose qu'il est resté pour une autre nuit avec mon père avant de repartir.

\- Hélène, me dit-il. Est-ce que je peux te parler, un moment ?

Il a l'air grave. Il ne parle pas, il me fait simplement signe de le suivre. Nous sortons de la cuisine et il se rend jusqu'au salon du premier étage. Je jette un regard à la tapisserie de mes ancêtres. Elle me paraît bien différente, maintenant. Ma mère y est et je devrais y être aussi.

\- Hélène, dit Remus, ce qui ramène mon attention sur lui. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. J'aurais dû t'en parler quand je suis revenu il y a deux jours, mais je ne voulais pas défaire ta concentration. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenue et si je t'en avais parlé avant ça aurait sans doute fragilisé tes défenses.

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir. Intriguée, mais surtout inquiète, je prends place sur le vieux sofa poussiéreux. Il prend place à côté de moi, me prend les mains dans les siennes et prend une inspiration.

\- Je suis revenu du nord, parce que nous avons sauvé tous ceux que nous pouvions. Hélène, j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles. Socrate a été tué et Myrline est dans un état grave à Ste-Mangouste. Les guérisseurs pensent qu'elle ne passera pas la nuit…

Je suis sous le choc, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Si tu veux, nous pouvons aller la voir, ensemble, propose-t-il.

Je lui fais signe que oui. Je me lève et bredouille que je vais me changer et que je le rejoins dans la cuisine dans cinq minutes. Je suis tellement tétanisée par la nouvelle que je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour continuer de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je tremble de la tête aux pieds.

\- Hélène, m'appel Fred dans mon dos quand j'atteins notre palier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a déjà commencé sans toi. J'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas. Que vas-tu chercher dans ta chambre ? Toutes tes choses sont ici.

\- Je vais me changer, répondé-je

Ma voix est robotique. C'est la seule intonation qui m'évite de m'effondrer. J'ai l'impression qu'en parlant ainsi j'éloigne la réalité.

\- Te changer ? Mais pour quoi faire ? me demande-t-il en entrant dans ma chambre.

J'ouvre la valise et je fouille pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre. Y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose d'adéquat pour ce genre d'occasion. Le noir déprimera Myrline, la couleur trop vive fera comme si je me moquais du fait qu'elle va…

\- Socrate est mort, dis-je sans calculer ce que je suis en train de dire. Myrline est à Ste-Mangouste et elle va mourir.

\- Quoi !

Fred pose sa main sur mon épaule et son contact me brule. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Je ne veux pas pleurer ! Je le repousse. Mon cœur s'accélère. Je dois trouver le bon morceau et vite, parce que Myrline se meurt !

\- Hé, calmes-toi, me dit-il doucement. Prends ça, ce sera parfait.

Il me tend une robe vert forêt. Je l'enfile, sans objection. J'essaie de partir, mais il me retient. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux en exprimant toute la compassion qui est en lui avant de poser un baiser sur mon front.

Il finit par me laisser partir. La descente de l'escalier est interminable. Le hall m'apparaît comme s'il était tout près des enfers. N'est-ce pas d'ailleurs, un peu là que je me dirige ? J'appréhende la cuisine. Je n'ai pas le goût de parler à personne et heureusement, on dirait que tout le monde a lu dans mes pensées. J'avance vers Remus qui m'attend devant la cheminée. Il prend une pincée de poudre de cheminette et me tend le pot. J'en prends alors qu'il lance sa poignée dans le feu qui devient vert. Il entre à l'intérieur et cri « Hôpital Ste-Mangouste » et je l'imite tout de suite après.

Je sors du tourbillon en voyant Remus. Nous sommes dans un hall d'accueil. Plusieurs sorciers attendent sur des chaises pour une consultation, mais mon regard est fixé sur l'arrière de la tête de Remus, le suivant pas à pas. Il sait où il va. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient.

Nous montons un étage et nous passons une porte. Remus marche dans le couloir blanc puis il s'arrête devant une porte fermée. Il cogne et l'ouvre.

J'entre dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Il n'y a qu'un seul lit et aucune fenêtre. Myrline est couchée sous les couvertures et elle dort.

Je suis tellement heureuse de la revoir. Je ne sais pas où elle est blessée, mais comme ça on dirait seulement qu'elle se repose.

Elle ouvre ses beaux yeux sombres au moment où j'atteins son lit. Elle me sourit et murmure mon nom. Je lui prends la main et les larmes tant redoutées coulent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue me voir, me souffle-t-elle.

Sa voix est faible et sa main glacée.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, dis-je dans un sanglot.

\- Je ne serai jamais bien loin, répond-t-elle. Socrate est déjà rendu là et veille sur toi. Bientôt, j'irai le rejoindre.

\- Je ne veux pas. Je veux que tu restes, la supplié-je

\- Tu as toujours tout décidé, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est ni toi ni moi qui allons gagner.

Elle tousse un peu et gémit tout de suite après en se prenant le ventre.

\- Je t'aime, souffle-t-elle. Je suis heureuse de la jeune femme que tu es devenue et malgré tout ce qui pourra t'arriver je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Je t'aime Myrline, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu es ma maman adorée et je suis heureuse de t'avoir eu dans ma vie.

Elle me sourit et serre ma main. Elle tousse encore. Son ventre lui fait à nouveau mal, car elle grimace. Je n'aime pas la voir souffrir de la sorte.

Elle ferme ses yeux et s'endort. Je reste à côté d'elle et je la regarde dormir. Sa poitrine se soulève et descend dans un rythme serein. Ses paupières sont clos et lisses. Je me rappelle tous ces moments passés avec elle. Les jeux de poupées lorsqu'elle me consolait après un cauchemar, la douceur de sa voix quand elle me chantait une berceuse, les heures à m'écouter et les délicieux petits plats qu'elle faisait. Je ne peux croire que tout ça est fini et qu'elle ne se relèvera plus de ce lit.

Sa poitrine se soulève et redescend profondément. Je jette un regard à Remus qui est assis de l'autre côté du lit. Son sourire est timide, mais il comprend ma douleur.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le son de sa respiration, mais soudain je sens que quelque chose a changé. Je ressens comme une sensation indescriptible en moi. Je regard Myrline. Sa respiration s'est arrêtée. Mon cœur aussi. Elle expire un souffle long, mais ses poumons ne se soulèvent plus. Je lui donne un long baiser sur le front, mes larmes coulent à nouveau. Remus me tend la main et je l'attrape. Je la serre pendant qu'un cri qui vient du fond de mes entrailles surgit par ma bouche. J'ai mal à l'intérieur. Je suis fâché et triste. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte et pourtant…et pourtant ni elle ni moi avons gagné aujourd'hui !


	35. En leur mémoire

Chapitre 35 : En leur mémoire.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je suis revenu au quartier général. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour marcher jusqu'à ma chambre. La tristesse m'écrase. Je me sens tiré dans un abîme sans fond par une ancre qui est si lourde que j'en suis prisonnière. Je m'affale sur mon lit. J'attrape ma poupée et me laisse aller dans ma peine. Je pleure pour faire sortir cet insupportable poids dans mon ventre qui prend toute la place et m'empêche de respirer. Je revois leurs visages. Et à la seule pensée que tout est fini pour Myrline et Socrate, que je ne les reverrai plus jamais, me fait souffrir davantage.

Mon père entre dans ma chambre. Il prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement. Je sais qu'il fait de son mieux, mais Myrline le faisait bien mieux que lui. À cette pensée, je pleure plus fort, Je veux Myrline, je veux qu'elle vienne me consoler, jouer dans mes cheveux pour me rassurer, comme elle le faisait si bien.

\- C'était un couple exemplaire. Je suis heureux de les avoir eus dans nos vies. Sans eux, tu ne serais jamais devenue la magnifique jeune femme que tu es. Je leur dois beaucoup et j'ai moi aussi beaucoup de peine qu'ils soient partis. Pleure autant que tu le voudras, ma princesse. Garder tout ça à l'intérieur n'est pas bon du tout. Je t'aime. Je suis sûr que tu ne les oublieras jamais et moi non plus. Garde les meilleurs moments, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Il me berce encore un moment, puis il quitte la chambre en me croyant endormie. J'aimerais dormir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

Je reste là à fixer le plafond, sans attendre rien d'autre que ce vide infini tout autour de moi. Je me sens épuisée, je n'ai envie de rien faire, de ne rien pensée. On frappe, malheureusement à la porte, me sortant ainsi de ma torpeur. Fred ouvre la porte discrètement, puis me voyant réveillé, il entre avec un bol rempli de soupe bien chaude.

\- M'man t'a préparé une soupe de légumes. Tu en veux ?

Je lui fais signe que oui. Il s'assoit sur mon lit et me donne à manger comme si j'étais un petit bébé. L'action me fait sourire.

\- Ha, voilà ce que je voulais voir. Aller mange, tu vas aller mieux après.

J'avale la cuillère de soupe. C'est chaud et réconfortant. Rapidement, Fred me donne le bol pour que je puisse manger par moi-même.

\- C'est bon. Merci, dis-je

\- C'est ma mère qu'il faut remercier. Elle a fait cette soupe juste pour toi. Elle fait toujours ça quand l'un de nous est malade, m'explique-t-il.

\- Elle n'est plus fâchée contre moi, alors ?

\- Exactement comme George l'a dit, confirme-t-il. Crois-moi, on l'a fait fâcher tellement de fois qu'on est capable d'évaluer les différents degrés de sa colère.

Je lui souris. Sa présence me fait vraiment du bien.

\- Je m'excuse pour tantôt, dis-je.

\- Tu étais en panique. Je fais dans le comique, alors je ne savais pas comment réagir en te voyant dans cette détresse. C'est plus le domaine de ta poupée, je crois, dit-il en la prenant dans ses mains.

Il l'observe un moment puis son visage devient triste.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta mère et ton père. Je sais qu'ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment, mais tu les considérais comme tels, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce alors que les larmes embues à nouveau mes yeux.

\- À bien te regarder, je crois que tu as leur teint de peau. Un peu en tout cas.

Je souris. Je sais que ce qu'il a dit n'a pas de sens et c'est justement ce qui me fait sourire.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demandé-je

\- Il est vingt heures. Ah, en fait tu as du courrier. Ton père m'a fait promettre de ne pas te donner la lettre si tu étais toujours en pleure, dit-il en fouillant dans la poche arrière. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas mieux. Ce n'est pas la grande forme, mais c'est un début.

\- C'est parce que tu es là, avoué-je en prenant la lettre.

\- Alors, je reste ici, avec toi, pour toujours.

Je suis touchée de ce qu'il vient de dire. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il reste avec moi pour toujours, mais est-ce que ce sera possible…

L'écriture de la lettre est fine et distinguée. J'en comprends immédiatement qui en est l'auteur.

« Ma très chère Hélène.

Il y a bientôt dix-sept ans, je connaissais le miracle d'être mère pour la toute première fois. Ce bonheur fut mêlé d'une incommensurable douleur. J'aurais tant aimé de garder à mes côtés et te voir grandir. Nos retrouvailles sont une joie inespérée. Une seconde chance pour nous deux de pouvoir renouer le contact qui a dû être brisé. Je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à toi depuis ce jour. Je tiens à rattraper le temps perdu. Je veux tout connaître de toi. Je veux te donner la chance que je n'ai pu t'offrir il y a dix-sept ans. Tu dois surement te poser des milliers de questions et je suis prête à y répondre. Il y a tant à te dire et il nous faudra du temps. Commençons donc par un souper, demain, au manoir vers dix-sept heures.

J'attends avec impatience ta confirmation.

Ta mère qui t'aime.

Narcissa. »

Je soupir. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller là-bas. Pas en ce moment, mais j'entends déjà Socrate dans ma tête. Il me dit de continuer ma mission et de faire tout ce je peux pour aider dans cette guerre. Il m'a toujours poussé pour que je réalise le meilleur de moi-même. Je sais que maintenant, je dois le faire seule. Je suis triste, mais je réussis à trouver le courage qu'il me faut à travers lui.

Je prends alors un parchemin, de l'encre et ma plume dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et je réponds à ma mère que j'ai très hâte de la revoir et que je serai présente demain pour le souper.

\- C'était une lettre qui venait de qui ? me demande Fred.

\- Ma mère. Elle veut que j'aille souper avec elle demain soir, répondé-je en roulant le papier-parchemin.

\- Et ce soupir, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas y aller, c'est ça ? Et tu iras quand même ? analyse-t-il.

J'acquiesce.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien qui t'y oblige.

\- J'ai pris cette mission. J'ai donné ma parole. Myrline et Socrate mon appris l'honneur d'une parole donnée et si je renonce ce serait les renier, répondé-je

Ma réponse ne lui plaît guère, mais malheureusement c'est la seule que j'ai. Je lui tends la main et il la prend. Je m'agenouille près de lui et je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je dépose un long baiser sur sa tête avant de me lever pour aller poster mon parchemin.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je suis surprise d'y trouver autant de monde. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre sont présents, certains sont debout d'autres assis et ils se retournent tous lorsque j'ouvre la porte. Puis Maugrey qui semble présider la soirée reprend la parole.

\- Tout va bien. Donc Arthur tu disais que selon toi, il y a des chances qu'on soit intercepté en passant par The Mall.

\- Le plus sûr serait d'utiliser les trains souterrains des moldus. Les métros, dit M. Weasley d'un ton savant.

\- Mais les métros sont fermés à cette heure-là, le contredit Tonks.

J'écoute leur conversation d'une oreille en me dirigeant vers Éole. J'attache la lettre sur sa patte et lui dit où aller. Il me donne un coup affectueux avec sa tête et il prend son envol. Je sursaute en me retournant. Mme Weasley m'a suivi et elle est juste derrière moi.

\- Merci, chuchoté-je en lui donnant le bol de soupe vide.

Elle ne me dit pas un mot. Ses yeux sont remplis d'une compassion presque palpable. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me caresse doucement les cheveux. Son étreinte est expérimentée. C'est celui d'une vraie maman et il me fait monter les larmes aux yeux en m'apportant un grand réconfort en même temps. Lorsqu'elle me relâche, j'essuie mes yeux et elle me sourit tendrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demandé-je à voix basse en lui pointant les membres de l'Ordre.

\- Ils essaient de trouver une façon d'aller chercher Harry pour le ramener ici. C'est très compliqué parce qu'il ne faut pas que le ministère le sache, ni les Mangemorts. Cela révèlerait notre position et Harry pourrait être blessé. C'est surtout la trace qui est encore sur lui qui nous donne tant de fil à retorde, m'explique-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas la force de rester et les écouter, alors je remonte à ma chambre.

J'ai à peine mis le pied sur le palier de ma chambre que Fred ouvre la porte de la sienne.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent en bas ? me demande-t-il

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. J'entre plutôt dans sa chambre et referme bien la porte derrière moi. George est assis dans son lit entouré de papiers parchemin.

\- Ils essaient de trouver un moyen d'amener Harry ici, dis-je en allant m'asseoir dans le lit de Fred.

\- Mais ce n'est pas si compliqué d'habitude. George et moi l'avons déjà fait avec la voiture volante de papa, dit Fred.

\- Ce l'est cette fois-ci parce qu'il faut l'amener ici sans révéler notre emplacement, expliqué-je en m'allongeant dans le lit.

\- C'est sûr que ça complique les choses, commente George.

Je suis si fatiguée, mes yeux ferment tout seul. Fred prend place à côté de moi et me borde.

\- Hélène, m'interpelle George en passant sa tête au-dessus du lit de son jumeau. On a vraiment besoin de toi demain, alors interdit de faire comme aujourd'hui.

Il a un grand sourire, il plaisante, mais j'entends son message derrière. Il en a marre lui aussi qu'il me tombe des tuiles sans arrêt en ce moment.

\- Oui promis, à demain, dis-je les yeux fermés.

Je ne sais pas si l'un d'eux me dit autre chose. Si oui, je n'en ai nullement conscience. Je m'endors, épuisée par les émotions.


	36. Une soirée avec ma mère

Chapitre 36 : Une soirée avec ma mère

Comme je l'ai promis à George, hier soir, je me suis mise sur la fabrication des antidotes toute la journée. Les garçons les testent presqu'au fur et à mesure que je les termine. Certaines fonctionnent, d'autres non. C'est le cas avec les pastilles de Gerbe. Heureusement que nous avons le bézoard, sinon ce serait la pagaille.

Avoir travaillé sur ces potions m'a fait du bien. Mon esprit est resté occupé toute la journée. Fred est vraiment merveilleux avec moi. Il m'a fait oublier mon souper avec ma mère et toutes les angoisses qui s'y rattachent. Je suis chanceuse de l'avoir avec moi.

L'heure avance incroyablement vite aujourd'hui. Il est déjà seize heures. L'heure de quitter les garçons pour me préparer. Après une bonne douche chaude, je m'habille avec une robe que j'ai trouvée dans la garde-robe de ma chambre. Le style est un peu vieillot, mais grâce à quelques sorts pour coudre les vêtements, elle semble toute neuve. Il suffit d'enlever les manches à l'allure gothique, d'enlever le col de dentelle et de l'évaser légèrement. Le bleu marine de cette robe fait ressortir celui de mes yeux. Un peu de maquillage et un sort pour placer mes cheveux et voilà le tour est joué.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je me reconnais à peine. C'est comme si j'étais déguisée en une tout autre personne. Hélène Black, fille de Narcissa Black l'épouse d'un dangereux Mangemort…Je soupir à cette idée.

En sortant de ma chambre, je tombe nez à nez avec Fred qui apparemment m'attendait sur le pas de sa porte. Il me dévisage, jaugeant la jeune femme qui se trouve devant lui.

\- Je sais. Je ne me ressemble pas, dis-je

\- En effet, me confirme-t-il.

Il me tire vers lui, passant ses mains autour de ma taille. Je reste dans ses bras à scruter chacun de ses traits. Il y a dans ses taches de rousseur quelque chose de sécurisant. Comme lorsqu'on s'étend dans la pelouse et qu'on regarde l'immensité des étoiles du ciel. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et soupir, alors qu'il me donne un baiser dans les cheveux. Je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Je voudrais rester là à sentir son odeur réconfortante pour toujours.

\- Sois prudente et reviens-moi. C'est la seule faveur que je te demande, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Je soulève ma tête et l'embrasse pour sceller ce pacte. Puis dans un ultime effort mental, je me sépare de lui pour retourner à la cuisine. Mes talons hauts ne sont pas du tout confortables et ils font un vacarme d'enfer dans la maison silencieuse. Pas étonnant que je réveille mon aïeule.

\- Hélène ? dit-elle alors que je pose le pied sur la dernière marche.

\- Oui grand-mère, répondé-je de ma voix la plus distinguée.

\- Où vas-tu habiller de la sorte ?

\- Chez ma mère, au manoir des Malefoy. Elle m'y a invité pour le souper.

\- Très bien. Très bien. Bonne soirée, conclu-t-elle en s'assoupissant.

Je referme les rideaux afin de ne pas attiser sa colère si elle voit d'autres membres de la maisonnée et je fais de mon mieux pour marcher le plus silencieusement possible vers la cuisine.

Un silence de mort règne à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Et je comprends très vite que Severus en est la cause. Un seul regard suffit à nous saluer. Aucun mot n'est utile entre nous. C'est comme si je connaissais ses pensées et qu'il connaissait les miennes.

Mon père est assis dans le coin tout à fait opposé. Remus tout près de lui semble faire office de tampon modérateur. Ce qui semble nécessaire vu les regards meurtriers que mon père lui lance. Mme Weasley et son mari sont assis au centre et n'osent pas les regarder ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Bonsoir, dis-je à tous. Il y a une réunion ce soir ? demandé-je.

\- Votre mère m'a également invité à souper ce soir, répond Severus pour expliquer sa présence. J'ai donc pensé que nous pourrions nous y rendre ensemble. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas encore votre permis de transplanage. Habillées comme vous l'êtes, les cheminées ne seraient pas convenables.

\- Merci, c'est très apprécié, dis-je. Donnez-moi un instant et je vous suis.

Il acquiesce et il sort de la pièce. J'apprécie parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me serais pas sentie à l'aise de dire au revoir à mon père en sa présence. Celui-ci me prend dans ses bras puis c'est le tour de Remus. Tous me souhaitent « Bonne chance » et je sors en leur envoyant la main.

Severus m'attend sur le perron. Il me tend le bras et je le prends. Ce geste simple a une signification beaucoup plus importante. Il ne me serre pas seulement de moyen de voyager. En le prenant, je trouve en lui la force de devenir cette autre moi. Cette femme dans le miroir que j'ai observé tout à l'heure. Je deviens celle que Severus a vue en me faisant passer le test de l'occlumancie, celle que je dois être pour réussir ma mission d'infiltration. J'ai confiance en lui et je sens que c'est réciproque.

Aussitôt arriver sur le trottoir, nous transplanons dans cet immense domaine. Je prends un moment pour le voir. Depuis que je suis venue ici, j'y suis retourné toutes les nuits dans mes rêves. M'y voilà à nouveau, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est la réalité.

\- Comment faites-vous pour vivre avec ça tous les jours, lui demandé-je tandis que nous commençons à marcher.

\- Vous aviez raison. Vous n'êtes pas votre père, me répond-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Vous êtes beaucoup plus forte que lui. C'est cette force qui vous aidera à endurer tout ce mal.

\- La force, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Je vous le demande…dis-je pour moi-même tandis que nous passons le portail.

L'elfe de maison nous fait entrer dans le manoir et en referme la porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer la porte de la salle de bal avec frayeur. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucune conversation derrière, mais c'est tout juste si je les entends dans ma tête tellement j'ai rejoué cette soirée.

\- Ma belle Hélène ! dit ma mère qui vient d'arriver dans le hall. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venue !

Elle vient vers moi, les bras ouverts. J'accroche un sourire à mon visage en ouvrant mes bras.

\- Maman, dis-je alors que nous nous prenons dans nos bras.

\- Severus, dit-elle en me lâchant. Merci de m'avoir ramené ma perle, encore une fois.

M. Malefoy fait son entrer avec son fils. Nous échangeons des salutations distinguées, puis M. Malefoy propose à Severus d'aller discuter un moment entre hommes pour nous laisser un temps mère et fille.

Ma mère me conduit au premier étage où il y a un autre salon. Je prends place dans un fauteuil rose du dix-huitième siècle et ma mère prend place dans un fauteuil assorti en face de moi.

\- Cette robe est magnifique, où l'as-tu trouvé ? me compliment-elle.

\- Oh, ça. C'est une vieille robe que j'ai légèrement bricolée, répondé-je

\- Toi-même ! Tu as beaucoup de talent ! Où as-tu appris tout ça ? me demande-t-elle

\- À l'orphelinat, répondé-je

Je lui raconte alors la version de mon histoire que j'ai inventée pour me protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle me raconte à son tour l'histoire de ma naissance qui est très semblable à celle que mon père m'a raconté. À la seule différence qu'elle omet de me parler de mon père. Elle ne mentionne même pas son nom.

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais été à l'école ! réalise-t-elle

\- Non, en effet, répondé-je. Mais je me suis instruite via les livres. J'adore entre autres tous ceux qui parlent de potions.

\- Hum, très bien… dit-elle distraitement. Nous allons changer ça. Il est encore temps.

L'elfe de maison entre dans la pièce et nous annonce que le souper est prêt en se prosternant comme le fait Kreattur. Nous sortons de la pièce, ma mère me prenant le bras et marchant côte à côte jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Dans ce manoir, chaque pièce semble démesurément grande. La salle à dîner n'y échappe pas. Elle est située à l'étage du hall d'entrée. À l'intérieur, il y a une longue table massive. Je prends place à côté de Severus et ma mère aux côtés de son mari qui occupe bout de la table. Mon demi-frère est assis à côté de notre mère face à moi.

Le repas servi par des elfes de maison est fastueux. Il y a de tout. Des charcuteries, des fromages, des fruits, des purées de légumes et même un énorme porc entier.

\- Lucius, mon ami, saviez-vous qu'Hélène n'a pas la chance de fréquenter une école digne de ce nom ? dit ma mère.

\- Oui, très chère. Votre fille me l'a mentionné lors de notre rencontre.

\- Mais c'est terrible, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Avec tous vos contacts au ministère ne pourriez-vous pas y remédier ? demande ma mère.

\- Bien sûr, ma chère. Avec l'aide de Severus pour influencer sur Dumbledore, il ne devrait y avoir aucune anicroche.

\- Bien sûr. Dumbledore n'arrivera jamais à résister à l'inscription d'une élève dans le besoin, confirme Severus dans un rictus.

Cette mention de générosité est une sorte de blague qui fait sourire à la table. Je serais très heureuse d'avoir la chance de découvrir cette école légendaire. Les émotions me submergent alors en pensant qu'à présent que je n'ai plus Myrline et Socrate pour me faire mes cours à la maison … Ma mère semble s'être rendu compte de mon changement d'humeur.

\- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie. Drago sera là pour t'aider à te faire des relations. Tu auras tout plein d'amis, ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! N'est-ce pas mon petit prince ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il visiblement mal à l'aise du surnom qu'elle vient de lui donner devant moi. Je veillerai à ce que tu connaisses les bonnes personnes et éviter la racaille.

Je feins un sourire, réellement amusée de connaître qui sont les « bonnes personnes » et qui sont la « racaille ».

\- Merci à vous tous, je me sens vraiment choyée, dis-je. Je n'en espérais pas tant.

Le souper se passe sans anicroche. Mon demi-frère m'envoie quelques pièges, mais je lui réplique habilement. Avec les jumeaux, je suis devenue une professionnelle. Drago semble me trouver amusante avec mes répliques et je me surprends à aimer cette petite joute.

En quittant le manoir, ma mère me prend dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Une poignée de main suffit à M. Malefoy et Drago me donne un baiser sur chaque joue. Dans cette petite complicité que nous avons développée au cours de la soirée, je me risque même à lui donner un petit coup sur l'épaule avant de prendre à nouveau le bras de Severus.

Nous reviendrons bientôt, car nous sommes à nouveau invités à une soirée donnée par le cercle de l'Ombre. C'est avec un sentiment bien mélangé que je sors de cette immense maison. Heureuse d'avoir pu discuter un tant soit peu avec ma mère, anxieuse à l'idée que demain j'aurai à nouveau à faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et amusée par ce petit prince à la langue bien pendue.


	37. Le Serment Inviolable

Bonjour à tous,

Un gros merci pour vos commentaires, je suis touchée. Cela m'apporte tout plein d'idées pour des personnages. Des avenues que je n'avais pas pensé. Pour ce qui est des Malefoy, je peux répondre à quelques questions que vous m'avez posé. Pour Lucius, je ne crois pas qu'il fasse confiance à Hélène, bien entendu. Mais comment peut-il réagir lorsqu'il est le responsable de sa venue au monde...C'est lui qui a "drogué" Narcissa après tout. Je crois surtout qu'il se fait low profile devant sa femme pour ne pas à subir ses foudres, mais qu'il cherche la faille pour exclure Hélène du paysage dès qu'elle fera un faux pas. Pour Drago, c'est un peu plus compliqué, il est enfant unique. Il n'est pas prêt à donner sa place, mais l'influence de sa mère est plus grande qu'on le pense. Il va plutôt chercher à savoir si sa demi-soeur peut être une alliée ou une ennemie. Il n'y a pas d'entre deux avec lui. Et Narcissa, je la vois très maternelle. Sans elle, Drago serait beaucoup plus méchant qu'il ne l'ait dans le livre. Elle éprouve du remords, mais surtout une deuxième chance de pouvoir reconstruire un lien avec sa fille. Dans leur contexte de serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est plutôt là que ça se complique...

Un long message pour répondre à vos commentaires, je sais. Mais voilà qu'un nouveau chapitre vient bouleverser "encore" toute la ligne déjà tracé dans la vie d'Hélène. Un gros morceau très important de ma fanfiction. C'est avant tout pour préserver la ligne directrice de JK Rowling dont je suis une puriste, mais au fil de l'écriture, j'aime cet épineux problème qui apporte une notion de danger au travers les aventures d'Hélène.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 37 : Le serment inviolable.

Nous arrivons dans ce parc où je me suis écroulée la dernière fois. Il y a tellement de souvenir qui remontent en moi. Severus reste à mes côtés. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais lui dire.

\- Merci, Severus, dis-je, sans trouver d'autres mots.

Il se contente de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il n'en dit pas plus et moi non plus. Je sais qu'il comprend ce que je veux dire. Je continue de lui tenir le bras tandis que nous marchons vers le quartier général. Nous montons les escaliers, puis au moment où je m'attends à ce qu'il rebrousse chemin, il continue et ouvre la porte. Je ne savais pas qu'il tenait à me raccompagner ou seulement même faire face à mon père une nouvelle fois.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? me demande-t-il en me sentant hésitante.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- J'entre pour assister à la réunion de l'Ordre…répond-t-il. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Dumbledore a reporté la rencontre écourtée à aujourd'hui.

Je n'étais, effectivement, pas au courant. Il faut dire que j'évite de me retrouver trop longtemps dans la cuisine depuis ma mission. Avec les jumeaux, au moins, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

Je le suis donc à travers le hall. Mes talons claquent sur le sol, réveillant, bien évidemment, ma grand-mère.

\- Hélène ? Qui est-ce ? me gronde-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir, Grand-mère. Je vous présente Severus Rogue. C'est un ami, répondé-je, en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Rogue…Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette famille, dit-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Soyez, madame, rassurée. Je viens d'une famille très pauvre, mais complètement pur, répond Severus.

\- Hum…dit-elle sur un ton qui n'est pas du tout convaincu.

\- Grand-mère, faites-moi confiance. Voulez-vous ? lui dis-je en refermant les rideaux. Dormez en paix, je veille sur votre maison. Bonne nuit.

Les rideaux la recouvrent enfin et elle n'ose les ouvrir à nouveau. J'enlève finalement mes souliers et nous entrons dans la cuisine.

Les conversations se taisent à notre arrivée. Je prends place au bout de la table avec Severus.

\- Très bien, continuons Kingsley, vous me confirmez que demain sera une meilleure date, dit Dumbledore.

\- Oui. Le ministère à des effectifs réduits le samedi, ce sera donc plus aisé de faire le transfert, confirme-t-il.

\- Très bien, alors qui se porte volontaire pour sa garde rapprochée ? demande Dumbledore.

Une dizaine de personnes lèvent la main en même temps.

\- Non, Sirius. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que vous sortiez de cette maison. La situation avec le ministère est très tendue avec moi en ce moment, mais comme je vous l'ai promis dès que ce sera possible, je ferai changer les choses, explique Dumbledore.

Mon père qui s'était, bien sûr, porté volontaire croise les bras.

\- Est-ce correct pour vous Alastor ? Dumbledore

Maugrey fait un tour d'horizon pour voir les mains levées, son œil magique scrutant quelques personnes puis il confirme que oui.

\- Pour votre information, dit-il à Severus et moi. Nous venons d'élaborer un plan pour aller chercher Harry, demain soir. Du nouveau de votre côté ?

\- Nous venons de souper chez les Malefoy, explique Severus. Hélène s'intègre bien auprès d'eux. Ils s'inquiètent entre autres de son éducation et veulent user de leur influence au ministère pour l'envoyer à Poudlard cette année. Je leur ai dit que j'userais de mon influence sur vous pour aider son intégration.

Dumbledore prend un moment pour réfléchir aux propos de Severus avec un sérieux déconcertant.

\- Il y aura une deuxième soirée organisée par les Malefoy afin d'augmenter le nombre des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajoute Severus voyant que Dumbledore ne lui répond toujours pas. Nous y sommes invités.

\- Très bien, dit Dumbledore les yeux fixés sur moi.

Il n'ajoute rien. Il semble absorbé par de savant calculs dans sa tête et nous restons tous en silence à attendre qu'il parle à nouveau.

\- Pour la prochaine partie de cette réunion, j'aurai besoin de tous les membres de cette maison qui ont connu Hélène. Molly, pouvez-vous aller chercher vos enfants, s'il-vous-plaît ? dit-il finalement.

Nous sommes tous curieux de savoir quelle annonce il aura à faire sur moi. Qui suis-je pour que tous ceux qui m'ont connu soient présents et reçoivent des instructions directement de Dumbledore lui-même ? Mme Weasley sort de la cuisine en lançant des regards derrière elle.

\- Sirius, j'aurais également besoin de votre elfe de maison.

\- Kreattur, appelle mon père, en gardant les yeux toujours fixés sur Dumbledore.

Ses yeux sont froncés, il est inquiet, tout comme moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne tiens pas vraiment à connaître le plan de Dumbledore. Kreattur apparaî immédiatement à ses côtés.

\- Oui, maître, qu'est-ce que le pauvre Kreattur peut faire pour vous ? dit-il celui-ci en s'inclinant bien bas.

\- Tiens-toi droit et attend-là, j'ai des ordres à te donner, mais pas toute suite, lui ordonne mon père, irrité.

Un à un les enfants Weasley et Hermione font leur entrée dans la cuisine se demandant vraiment pourquoi ils sont convoqués. Mme Weasley entre dans la cuisine avec les oreilles-à-rallonge dans les mains. Fred me rejoint, posant un bras autour de mes épaules et en posant un baiser dans mes cheveux. Sa présence me fait du bien.

\- Afin que tout le monde soit à jour et comprenne bien de quoi il est question, voici ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, annonce Dumbledore. Demain soir, certains membres de l'Ordre iront chercher Harry Potter à son domicile pour le ramener ici. Il séjournera dans cette maison jusqu'à son procès et, souhaitons-le, jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Plusieurs le savent déjà, Harry a un grand rôle à jouer dans ce combat que nous menons contre Voldemort. Sans lui, il se peut fort bien que nous ne puissions jamais gagner et retrouver la paix.

Le frisson qui me parcourt la colonne est insupportable en l'entendant prononcer ce nom du Diable.

\- Il est donc impératif qu'il suive cette voie ! Il y a beaucoup de facteurs à prendre en compte. Vous en connaissez certains, mais il y en a d'autres qui ne peuvent vous être révélés pour nous assurer d'avoir des fuites et même d'atteindre la victoire. Malheureusement, pour cela, Harry doit ignorer l'existence d'Hélène.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame mon père. Hélène ne pourra jamais connaître Harry ? C'est ridicule !

\- Monsieur, je vous promets que je n'intercèderai jamais auprès d'Harry pour l'empêcher d'accomplir son destin, ajouté-je

\- Je sais, dit Dumbledore, mais les risques sont trop grands. Le battement d'ail d'un papillon peut déclencher une tornade à l'autre bout du monde. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser Voldemort gagner. Faites-moi confiance et je vous promets qu'à la fin de cette guerre, vous pourrez vous retrouver.

\- Cela veut dire que tant qu'il ne sera pas vaincu, Hélène n'aura pas le droit d'être aux mêmes endroits qu'Harry. Les Noël, les vacances, rien ! s'indigne Fred.

\- Vous avez bien compris, Frederick, et pour s'assurer qu'il en soit ainsi, je dois vous imposer à tous, le Serment Inviolable.

\- Mais monsieur…dit M. Weasley. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, inutile d'imposer cette mesure.

\- J'ai confiance, Arthur. Mais cette mesure n'est pas exagérée, je vous l'assure, continue Dumbledore.

\- Mais cela veut dire que si l'un de nous brise le serment…dit Molly.

\- Nous serons tous morts ! confirme mon père.

Je suis estomaquée. Comment puis-je perturber le destin d'Harry au point de le détourner de sa voie ? Pourquoi cette mesure si drastique ? Mon existence ne doit pas être révélée au risque de tuer tous les membres de l'Ordre et toute la famille Weasley présents.

\- Vos mains droites au centre, s'il-vous-plaît. Pas vous Severus, spécifie Dumbledore.

Nous mettons nos mains au centre de la table et Dumbledore grimpe debout dessus. Il y a en a même dont leurs mains passent sous sa robe. La situation pourrait être cocasse et les jumeaux l'auraient surement saisi pour détendre l'atmosphère s'ils n'étaient pas aussi atterrés que nous tous.

Dumbledore place l'extrémité de sa baguette sur nos mains unies.

\- Vous engagez-vous tous à ne jamais révéler l'existence d'Hélène Black à Harry Potter jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ait atteint un repos éternel.

\- Oui, disons-nous tous ensemble.

Une mince flamme jaillit alors de la baguette et s'enroule autour de nos mains comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge.

\- Et vous engagez-vous à tout faire ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour qu'il demeure dans l'ignorance de son existence jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ait atteint un repos éternel.

\- Oui, disons-nous à nouveau.

Une deuxième langue de feu fuse de la baguette et entrelace avec la première formant une chaîne fine et luisante.

J'observe cette chaîne qui doucement pénètre nos chairs. Dumbledore descend de la table et nous lâchons nos mains.


	38. Dernière journée au 12, square Grimmaurd

Chapitre 38 : En cette dernière journée au 12 square Grimmaurd.

Dès que la réunion est ajournée, Fred quitte la cuisine sans dire un mot.

J'échange un regard avec George, puis je me lève et je sors à mon tour. Si George avait jugé que Fred avait besoin d'être seul, il m'aurait arrêté. Au lieu de ça, il monte avec moi.

\- Ce stupide serment l'a vraiment affecté, commenté-je

\- C'est sûr, dit George d'un ton évident. En passant, Fred m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission. Avec l'homme que tu as…enfin tu vois. C'était toi ou lui et je voulais te remercier de l'avoir choisi. Je veux dire, Fred. Tu as respecté ta promesse, tu n'as pas fait de conneries.

Je m'arrête interloqué par ce qu'il vient de dire. Il me remercie vraiment d'avoir tué cet homme ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? m'exclamé-je en le voyant monter quelques marches de plus.

George s'arrête surpris par ma réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je n'aime pas Fred autant qu'il m'aime ? m'emporté-je en montant à sa hauteur. Tu crois vraiment que lorsque le choix s'est présenté à moi que j'ai pensé à cette promesse que je t'ai faite. Non. Je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde. J'ai choisi la vie. Il n'en demeure pas moins que j'aime ton frère. Je l'aime au-delà des mots. J'ai tué cet homme en échange de ma vie et je n'en suis pas fière. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'avais plus le droit de vivre que lui ? Ne dit plus jamais merci pour ça ! C'est horrible !

Une porte s'ouvre plus haut sur le palier. Je suis si fâché après George que je me suis rapproché de lui jusqu'à ce que nos orteils se touchent. Lui a peur de moi et il s'est reculé jusqu'à être adossé au mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demande Fred du haut du palier.

Je m'écarte de George et je monte jusqu'à Fred. George me suit mais à une certaine distance.

\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu monté toute de suite après la réunion ? demandé-je pour esquiver sa question.

\- Tu te rends compte de tout ce que ce serment implique ? répond Fred qui s'adosse contre la porte. Si Harry arrive demain alors ça veut dire que tu dois partir, au plus tard demain. On ne se reverra plus avant un an.

\- Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste, dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. On se reverra bien avant.

\- Harry sera avec nous un mois, après cela ce sera l'école. Noël, Harry le passera surement chez nous cette année. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui dira ? « Excuse Harry, mon vieux, cette année, M'man ne veut pas de toi pour Noël… » dit Fred. Je refuse de me laisser faire comme ça.

\- Le seul moyen serait que tu viennes clandestinement à l'école, mais Harry a notre carte du Maraudeur. Fouine comme il est, il viendra surement voir qui dort dans le dortoir des Gryffondor avec Fred. Et du coup, on sera tous morts, explique George assis sur son lit.

\- Et si je vous disais que je n'aurai probablement pas à entrer à l'école clandestinement. Et si je vous disais que demain je serai inscrite à Poudlard, dis-je

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demande Fred avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Les Malefoy ont décidé d'user de leur influence pour me faire entrer à l'école. Si tout se passe bien, je ferai mon entrée en septembre, annoncé-je

\- C'est incroyable, dit Fred avant de m'embrasser.

\- J'ai hâte de voir dans quelle maison elle sera classée. Elle est aussi douée que nous et Harry pour se mettre dans le pétrin. Elle sera surement à Gryffondor, dit George.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, mais risqué avec Harry, réfléchi Fred.

\- Elle est aussi très « rats de bibliothèque ». Elle sera peut-être envoyée à Serdaigle, continue George avec un certain espoir mal caché.

\- Peu importe. Serdaigle, c'est bien aussi. Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu es beaucoup trop extraordinaire pour être à Poufsouffle, dit Fred en me mordillant le nez.

\- Pfff ! fait George.

\- Votre mère va encore me détester, n'est-ce pas ? Mon existence menace la vie de toute sa famille…m'inquiété-je.

\- Probablement, mais ne pense pas à ça, me dit Fred en passant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je veux profiter de chaque moment avant ton départ.

Je me glisse sous les couvertures que Fred a soulevées pour me faire une place.

\- Nox, dit Fred en pointant sa baguette sur la chandelle allumée.

Il fait très noir dans la pièce, mais je peux voir quelques ombres se dessiner. Je distingue vaguement les contours de son visage. Mais peu importe puisqu'il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse langoureusement. Il n'y a pas de goût plus exquis que sa bouche sur la mienne. Il n'y a pas de moment plus doux et rassurant que de me retrouver dans ses bras après une journée comme celle-ci. Je suis nostalgique en pensant à cette dernière nuit avec lui. J'espère en avoir d'autre, du moins, très bientôt. Je savoure chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses et je mémorise son corps sous mes doigts pour garder son image dans mon cœur.

En me réveillant au petit matin, je relève la tête de son épaule pour m'apercevoir qu'il m'observait tout souriant.

\- Bon matin, chuchote-t-il

\- Bon matin, répondé-je sur le même ton pour ne pas réveiller George. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup dormi cette nuit, me répond-t-il.

\- Je t'ai réveillé avec mes cauchemars ? Désolée.

\- Tu me réveilles à toutes les nuits avec tes cauchemars et je me rendors. Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit parce que je ne voulais pas perdre une seule minute avec toi, m'explique-t-il.

\- Nous aurons d'autres nuits ensemble, je te le promets, dis-je

\- Je sais, mais quand tu seras à Gryffondor, il faudra que tu sois beaucoup plus vigilante pour venir me rejoindre. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves et McGonagall est beaucoup plus alerte que nos parents sur ce genre de déplacements nocturnes, m'explique-t-il.

\- Alors nous aurons beaucoup de retenues, plaisanté-je

Il rit, mais ses yeux continuent de m'observer.

\- Tu vois, je ne serai pas resté éveillé toute la nuit pour rien. Ce sourire que je viens de voir se dessiner sur ton visage, tes yeux rieurs. Ça fait un moment que je ne les avais pas vus. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire avant ton départ.

Je suis gênée par ce qu'il vient de dire. Je ne sais pas si je dois sourire parce que c'est un compliment ou si je dois m'en abstenir parce que je suis responsable de notre séparation.

\- Fred. J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec mon père et Remus, aujourd'hui. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous voir à Poudlard dans un mois, mais eux, je ne les reverrai pas avant un an.

\- Je comprends, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

J'attends les jumeaux sur le palier avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Fred sort le premier et il me prend par la taille, m'embrassant passionnément. Nous avons également la chance d'échanger un long regard avant que George n'ouvre la porte à son tour.

\- Une chose dont je suis déçu, c'est de vous laisser avec tous ces produits inachevés.

\- Tu nous a aidé sur tellement de projets. De toute façon, tu pourras nous aider dans un mois à fignoler le tout, dit Fred en me prenant la main.

\- D'ici là, on aura surement trouvé d'autres idées pour grossir la boîte à Flemme, ajoute George, en descendant avec nous.

\- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'aurais voulu tester le poison de Doxys pour la boite à Flemme, dis-je. Je crois en avoir entendu dans le salon du premier étage si vous avez l'occasion d'en capturer.

\- C'est noté, dit George.

Nous entrons dans la cuisine. Aujourd'hui c'est samedi. Monsieur Weasley a donc congé et il est assis à la table à lire son journal. Mon père et Remus me font dos lorsque j'entre et Mme Weasley est au fourneau.

Un regard à Fred et il comprend tout. Je me dirige vers mon père et Fred avec George prend place au côté du leur.

\- Bon matin, chantonné-je en prenant place à la table.

\- Bon matin, répond mon père définitivement heureux que je m'asseye à côté de lui.

Je mange mes céréales en bavardant avec lui et Remus. Comme je le croyais, Mme Weasley évite de me parler. Fred et George retournent bien vite à leur chambre, mais avant de partir, Fred fait un arrêt pour déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu ne vas pas avec eux ? me demande mon père.

\- Si tu as bien déduit avec le serment que nous avons dû faire hier soir, aujourd'hui, c'est ma dernière journée avec vous.

\- Raison de plus pour remonter avec les jumeaux, dit mon père.

\- J'ai décidé de passer cette journée avec vous deux. Je vais aller à l'école. J'aurai tout le temps d'être avec eux. Tandis que vous deux, ce sera plus long avant que j'aille la chance de vous revoir. Au moins, un an, sinon plus…

Ils sont contents que je les aie choisis. Ils sourient à pleine dent.

\- Alors que veux-tu faire en premier ? me demande Remus.

\- Eh bien, je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être me lire un peu de ceci, dis-je en sortant mon vieux recueil de Beedle le Barde.

Mon père et Remus rient en voyant mon livre. Ils acceptent de me lire l'histoire des trois frères. C'est mon récit préféré. Je me cale entre eux deux et c'est comme si j'avais trois ans à nouveau. Même l'odeur d'humidité de la maison me rappelle des souvenirs. Une vieille maison que nous avons habitée peu longtemps tous les trois…je crois.

L'histoire terminée, je les écoute me raconter des anecdotes du passé. Ils me parlent de James et de Lily. De l'invention de leur carte du Maraudeur. Celle qu'ils ont créée et qu'Harry détient maintenant. Ils me parlent des maisons de Poudlard et chacun des attributs qui leur sont associés.

Nous avons même le temps de faire des parties d'échecs. Je ne suis pas très douée. Je perds rapidement contre Remus et un peu moins vite contre mon père. La partie de mon père contre Remus dure très longtemps. J'apprécie chacun des regards qu'ils échangent. Parfois pour faire croire à une stratégie quelconque, d'autres par frustration de ne pas pouvoir jouer ce qu'ils avaient en tête et même aussi par complicité. Ils s'envoient toutes sortes de commentaires, que je suis presque sûr qu'ils n'oseraient jamais faire en présence de d'autres personnes.

\- Tu es si long. Aller qu'attends-tu ? dit mon père avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Patience, Sirius, répond Remus, calmement, les mains jointent. La patience est une vertu que je n'aurai jamais réussi à t'apprendre.

\- Heureusement que dans d'autres situations tu es capable de te mettre plus rapidement en action, continue mon père.

\- Sirius, Hélène n'a plus trois ans. Elle comprend donc tous tes allusions, répond Remus, immuable. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse part de tout ce qu'elle fait avec Fred, alors je ne crois pas qu'elle veut savoir ce qui se passe entre nous deux lorsque la porte est fermée.

C'est ainsi tout la matinée. En après-midi, mon père décide de prendre Remus aux mots. Il m'amène dans sa chambre. Il m'explique comment approcher un hippogriffe, car Buck, celui qui a sauvé mon père il y a deux ans, y est pensionnaire. Celui-ci finit par m'accepter. Mon père me raconte toute l'histoire qui entoure cet animal. C'est dur à croire, même pour les sorciers.

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé le connaître, dis-je à mon père en parlant d'Harry.

\- Si les choses avaient été autrement, que James et Lily étaient toujours vivants, je suis sûr que vous auriez été comme frère et sœur. Je suis heureux d'avoir eu la chance de le connaître. Il ressemble tellement à son père. Il est intrépide et courageux. Fait attention à ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, parce qu'il est si têtu qu'il pourrait bien nous faire tuer tous s'il avait le moindre doute que tu existes. S'il apprend qu'on lui cache quelque chose, il voudra le découvrir par tous les moyens.

Je soupir en pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas là.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, me réconforte Remus. Cette guerre finira un jour et nous serons tous réunis.

\- Mais quand, Remus ? Dans combien de temps ? Un an ? Deux ? Cinq ? Dix ? et Harry quand il apprendra qu'on lui a tous menti, pourra-t-il nous pardonner ? s'emporte mon père.

\- Seul le temps nous le dira. Sois patient et reste en vie, c'est la seule façon que tu pourras savoir la fin de cette histoire, philosophe Remus.

Sa réponse ne fait pas plaisir à entendre. Mon père se renfrogne, mais un seul coup d'épaule de Remus et le sourire lui revient.

Il y a tant de chose que j'aimerais qu'ils me racontent, mais le temps passe si vite aujourd'hui. Déjà, Ginny est venue me chercher pour que j'aide à faire à manger.

\- Je dois y aller, dis-je. C'est une chance qu'elle veule encore de mon aide, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne lui en veux pas et je la comprends, mais Mme Weasley me voit comme l'ennemi de sa famille étant donné le serment que nous avons prononcé, expliqué-je

Mon père grogne un peu, mais je ne m'en fais pas avec ça. Il reste un moment avec Remus en espérant qu'il puisse le tempérer et éviter de faire de la chicane.


	39. C'est un départ

Bon alors voià un autre chapitre. Je sais, c'est un chapitre de transition... et vous n'aimez pas les chapitres de transition, je suis au courant. Mais ils sont nécessaires, si vous voulez avoir une idée de ce qui se passe entre deux actions. Sinon, c'est comme si mon personnage transplannait et vous n'avez aucun détail sur son vécu...ça non plus vous n'aimez pas ça... Bon alors pour les prochains chapitres, je vais essayer de publier plus souvent afin de faire passer ces chapitres plus pénibles à lire (et à écrire, je vous l'assure) plus rapidement. À bientôt.

 **Chapitre 39 : C'est un départ**.

J'entre dans la cuisine et je rejoins Mme Weasley au fourneau. Elle me dit ce que je dois faire, tout en veillant à ne pas me regarder. Le repas est prêt en peu de temps.

La salle à manger se remplit petit à petit. Bientôt nous aurons à gérer l'arrivée des autres membres de l'Ordre qui se sont portés volontaires pour aller chercher Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. Remus en fait partie. C'est pour cela que nous mangeons tôt aujourd'hui. Après leur mission de sauvetage, il y aura une réunion, question de faire un débriefing, mais je ne serai pas présente…

Ni mon père et ni Fred, à côté de qui je suis assise ne me font sentir que bientôt il sera l'heure de mon départ. C'est un repas comme tous ceux que j'ai eus jusqu'à maintenant dans cette maison. Celle-ci ne me semble plus aussi sordide qu'avant d'ailleurs. Je me souviens que je la détestais au début, et pourtant je me sens nostalgique de la quitter.

Je n'arrive même pas à me lever de table à la fin de mon repas. Je sais que je dois faire mes bagages et me préparer pour la soirée chez les Malefoy, mais j'hésite. Je n'arrive pas à me décider à y aller. Remus annonce leur départ dans cinq minutes alors que Maugrey et les autres membres de l'Ordre se joignent à nous.

\- Bonne chance, lui dis-je en allant à sa rencontre. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

\- Bien sûr que oui, Maugrey y veillera, me répond-t-il en souriant. Bonne rentrée. Je suis sûr que tu t'y trouveras comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ton père ne te le dira pas, mais peu importe la maison où tu seras, l'important c'est que tu y sois heureuse. Sois prudente ce soir et écris-nous souvent.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui. J'ai peine à retenir mes larmes. Il m'embrasse sur le front puis il me regarde un moment le sourire aux lèvres. Il va vraiment me manquer quand je serai à l'école.

Une brève accolade à mon père et puis il sort avec les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Après leur départ, je monte à ma chambre, après tout, il reste peu de temps avant que Severus n'arrive.

En plus de tout mon linge, je dois également apporter quelques robes de la garde-robe de ma chambre, au cas où j'aurais des rencontres comme ce soir au cours de l'année. Malheureusement je n'ai que ma petite valise de moldue, pas très convainquant lorsque l'on doit se rendre dans une soirée remplie de Mangemorts…

\- Ta valise est trop petite ? me demande mon père en me voyant perplexe devant tout le linge à y entrer.

\- Pas tellement, c'est surtout pour le « look » je suis la fille de Narcissa Malefoy…

\- Peut-être que ceci t'aidera, dit-il en faisant léviter une grande malle.

\- En effet, dis-je. C'est mieux ainsi.

\- J'ai déjà lancé un sort d'Extentsion indétectable avec tes livres et les robes que tu achèteras chez Mme Guipure, ce sera pratique.

\- Merci papa, dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

\- De rien, ma princesse, répond-t-il en me serrant contre lui. J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

\- Ah oui ? demandé-je, curieuse.

Il me tend un objet assez long emballé dans un tissu. Je déballe le tout et y trouve un miroir.

\- Ceci est un Miroir à Double Sens. J'en possède un autre exactement semblable. Si tu as besoin de me parler, prononce mon nom en le regardant. Tu apparaîtras alors dans mon propre miroir et moi, je te parlerai dans le tient. James et moi utilisions ce moyen pour communiquer lorsque nous étions en retenue dans des endroits différents, m'explique mon père.

\- Je t'aime. Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de te revoir et de passer un peu de temps avec toi. J'aurais aimé que ce soit plus long…et avec Harry.

\- Ça viendra. Sois patiente et reste en vie, c'est la seule façon de connaître la fin de cette histoire, dit mon père en citant Remus.

 _(OP p.962 )_

Je ris en essuyant les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues malgré moi. Il quitte pour me laisser me préparer pour ma soirée. Heureusement que j'ai la magie, sans quoi je n'y serais jamais arrivé.

\- Prête ? me demande Fred en entrant dans ma chambre. Rogue vient d'arriver en bas. Il t'attend.

Je jette mes derniers effets personnels dans la malle puis je prends Fred dans mes bras.

\- Je n'ai pas le goût d'y aller, lui chuchoté-je, bien blotti contre sa poitrine.

\- Et je n'ai aucune envie que tu partes, répond-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

\- Je t'aime. Quoi qu'il arrive…

\- Et c'est tout ce qui compte, complète-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je voudrais que ce baiser ne finisse jamais. Je profite de chaque seconde dans ses bras. J'essaie de mémoriser tout. Ses lèvres, sa chaleur, ses mains sur moi, son odeur…tout.

\- Garde le sourire. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? On se revoit bientôt et on s'écrira tous les jours d'ici là.

Je lui fais le meilleur sourire dont je suis capable. Un coup de baguette pour faire léviter la malle puis j'attrape sa main. Nous descendons l'escalier main dans la main. Nous traversons le hall puis nous entrons dans la cuisine.

Severus est là tout près de la porte.

\- Prête ? me demande-t-il

\- Le temps de dire au revoir et après oui, répondé-je

\- Pour la malle, les elfes de maisons de Poudlard s'en chargeront, laissez-la ici, m'indique Severus.

\- Je commence dont l'école dès demain ? demandé-je

\- Vous y dormirez dès ce soir, précise Severus.

Je m'approche de M. et Mme Weasley. Ils me serrent la main et me souhaite « Bonne chance »

\- Ton aide va beaucoup me manquer, ajoute Mme Weasley.

Ensuite vient le tour de Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

\- C'est sur vous que je pourrai compter à l'école. Je veux dire pour qu'Harry ne soit pas au courant que j'existe. Écrivez-moi, s'il y a un pépin, je ne serai jamais bien loin, leur dis-je après qu'ils m'aient souhaité « Bonne chance » eux aussi.

Viens maintenant le tour des jumeaux.

\- Enfin, je vais pouvoir dormir sans t'entendre ronfler, dit George pour détendre l'atmosphère avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me chuchoter à l'oreille. Sois prudente et n'oublie pas tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer.

\- Promis, murmuré-je avant de me tourner vers Fred.

\- On se voit dans un mois, dit celui-ci.

Il m'enveloppe une dernière fois de ses bras musclés. Je le serre aussi fort qu'il le fait. Je dois me contenir pour ne pas pleurer alors que nous nous embrassons une dernière fois. Une dernière fois… J'espère tellement que non, mais j'ai si peur de me tromper. Un mois. Ce sera une éternité loin de lui…

J'ai toujours détesté lorsque les gens me quittaient. Je faisais de grosses crises, étant enfant lorsque Myrline ou Socrate devait sortir. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui dois quitter et je ne suis pas plus confortable. J'ai promis à Fred de sourire et c'est ce que je vais faire, même si je ressens une douleur déchirante à devoir me séparer de cette maisonnée. J'y avais trouvé le sentiment d'appartenance que j'ai toujours cherché. Myrline et Socrate me manquent. Encore plus lorsque je pense que je dois aller vers l'inconnu. Je n'ai jamais été à l'école. Qui sera là pour me protéger ? J'aimerais tellement que mon père puisse venir avec moi…

Celui-ci attend impatiemment à côté de Fred. Il n'insiste pas, ne voulant pas précipiter mon départ, mais il ne perd pas de temps lorsque je me libère enfin de l'étreinte de Fred. Son contact est plus brulant que jamais. L'odeur de sa peau fait remonter un sentiment d'abandon que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. J'ai peur, je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer. Je ne veux pas le quitter. Pas encore une fois. Il est ma seule famille à présent. Je souffre d'être collé à lui, mais encore plus en pensant que je devrai bientôt m'en éloigner, encore une fois !

\- Écris-moi, ce soir. Dès que tu arriveras à ta chambre. Peu importe l'heure ! Écris-moi souvent. Je veux avoir de tes nouvelles. Et si tu as besoin de moi, promets-moi de me l'écrire. Je me fiche de ce qu'a dit Dumbledore. Si tu as besoin de moi, je ne me cacherai pas, je viendrai quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! … Je t'aime, ma princesse, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime papa. Je vais t'écrire, je le promets.

Je sors lentement de son étreinte et puis de la cuisine en marchant à reculons.

Je referme la porte et une larme s'échappe malgré moi pour couler le long de ma joue. Je respire le plus profondément que je peux en suivant Severus à l'extérieur. Je dois m'arrêter dans l'escalier, car je n'arrive plus à contrôler mon souffle pour marcher et celui dont j'ai besoin pour ne pas m'effondrer tant la douleur de quitter cette maison est grande. Severus me regarde de ses yeux mornes en se disant surement que je suis trop faible finalement. Je lui fais signe de m'attendre. J'ai besoin de me ressaisir. L'occlumancie est très avantageux pour cela. Je ferme les yeux et je dois faire des efforts titanesques pour réussir à déporter ce départ déchirant dans un coin de ma tête où je pourrai l'oublier du moins le temps que je serai chez ma mère. Mes barrières viennent recouvrir le tout. Je me répète sans cesse que je suis Hélène Black, l'orpheline qui va retrouver sa mère et plaire à un paquet de Mangemorts. Je dois m'en convaincre pour me protéger. Je dois le faire pour réussir à avoir une longueur d'avance sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et mettre fin à son règne. C'est la voie que je dois prendre si je veux un jour retrouver Harry ! Lorsqu'enfin tous mes mensonges sont bien en place, je me permets d'ouvrir les yeux. Je suis prête.

Severus l'a senti, car il me tend son bras. L'air hautain et morne qu'il y avait sur son visage est parti. Lui aussi à changer d'identité. Il est redevenu Severus l'ami qui reste à mes côtés pour me protéger et non plus celui qui me dévisageait, dégoutée par mes émotions, il y a un instant.

Aussitôt ai-je pris son bras que nous transplanons. La grande maison des Malefoy se dresse soudain devant nous et nous prenons sa direction.

\- Alors, c'est officiel ? Je suis admise à Poudlard ? demandé-je

\- Oui, mais votre mère aurait surement voulu vous en faire la surprise.

\- Dois-je avoir l'air surprise ou l'être vraiment ? demandé-je en plaisantant.

\- Avoir l'air passera, à condition d'effacer de votre tête l'origine de ma révélation. Vos défenses ne sont pas si solides, ce soir… me reproche-t-il froidement. Voulez-vous rebrousser chemin ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! m'empourpré-je

Je me concentre à nouveau. Je fortifie le tout et l'intervention de Severus me rappelle de rester vigilante.

Nous passons sous le portail de fer forgé et puis devant l'elfe de maison qui nous ouvre la porte. En entrant dans le hall, les conversations qui viennent de la salle de bal me rappellent également de me ressaisir et de bien entrer dans la peau de mon personnage.

J'avance avec Severus à mon bras vers les portes françaises qui sont encore clauses.

\- Beaucoup mieux, ma chère, me dit Severus en ouvrant la porte.

\- Merci de veiller sur moi de la sorte, répondé-je, en passant devant lui.

J'ai le temps d'échanger un regard complice avec lui avant que Lucius vienne à notre rencontre.

\- Bienvenue à tous les deux, dit-il. Hélène, Narcissa est par là et elle m'a supplié de te dire d'aller la voir à la minute où tu allais arriver.

Je m'exécute aussitôt après avoir eu l'approbation de Severus. En me voyant, elle prend congé du sorcier avec qui elle discutait et me prend dans ses bras.

Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça dans cette salle remplie de Mangemorts, mais l'étreinte de ma mère me calme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ma place dans ses bras. J'ai également le sentiment qu'elle est sincère dans ses démonstrations d'affection. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire d'autre que de continuer de jouer le jeu. Elle m'annonce ensuite que je vais aller à l'école et je fais semblant d'être surprise et très emballée. Sur cet entrain, elle me présente à quelques sorciers, puis Drago se joint à nous.

\- Bonsoir, me dit-il

\- Bonsoir, répondé-je

\- As-tu l'intention de rester avec notre mère toute la soirée ? me demande-t-il. Parce que si tu veux passer une meilleure soirée, je peux te présenter des gens très intéressants. Surtout si tu es pour étudier à Poudlard vaut mieux savoir qui fréquenter.

\- Alors je te suis, dis-je à Drago en lui prenant le bras.

Au début, Drago semble surpris de mon attitude, puis il se détend et m'amène vers un groupe de garçons. Ce sont les mêmes que nous avons vu la dernière fois que je suis venue.

\- Hélène, tu te rappelles de Crabbe et Goyle ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Et vous deux c'est Rayan…, dis-je en pointant le garçon aux cheveux châtains.

\- Rayan Montague, complète celui-ci, bien heureux que je me souvienne de son nom.

\- Et toi, c'est Jason, c'est ça ? demandé-je à l'autre aux cheveux foncés.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça. Jason Pucey.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux dans la même équipe que Drago au Quidditch, me remémoré-je.

\- Bonne mémoire. Et toi, tu es sa sœur, c'est bien ça ? demande le dénommé Rayan.

\- Ma demi-sœur, rectifie Drago. Ma mère tient à ce qu'elle ait la meilleure éducation, alors Hélène intègrera l'école en septembre.

\- Et tu seras dans quelle maison ? me demande Jason.

\- Je n'ai pas encore de maison, répondé-je.

\- Je te souhaite d'être à Serpentard. C'est la seule maison qui soit digne d'intérêt.

\- Elle semble avoir assez de cran pour ça, appui Drago.

\- Je le crois aussi, dit Rayan. Je ne connais pas grand monde qui réussit à faire impression sur le Maître la première fois qu'il assiste à l'une de ses soirées.

\- C'était un grand honneur, confirmé-je modestement. Je ne mérite pas autant son attention…

\- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a remarqué, alors ce n'est surement pas pour rien, dit Jason.

\- Alors, Rogue t'a gardé la surprise sur l'école où il n'a pas été capable de tenir sa langue ? me demande Drago pour changer de sujet.- à ma grande reconnaissance-

\- Et bien en fait, dis-je en ayant l'air gênée. Il n'a pas été capable de me résister.

\- J'en étais certain, dit Drago, comme s'il venait de gagner un pari contre lui-même.

\- Rogue ? Tu connais le professeur Rogue ? me demande Jason.

\- Bien sûr, qu'elle le connait. Elle est venue avec lui, ce soir, répond Drago.

Les garçons me regardent surpris.

\- Toi et Rogue…vous êtes… ensemble, me demande Rayan.

\- C'est mon ami, me défendé-je

\- Ton ami ? Ah oui. Pas plus ? continue Rayan.

\- Non, dis-je dégoutée en comprenant son allusion d'ensemble. Il pourrait être mon père !

\- A ce qu'on en sait, il pourrait effectivement l'être, dit Drago.

\- Tu crois, dis-je en lançant un regard intrigué par-dessus mon épaule. Tu crois que notre mère aurait pu…un jour…avec Severus ?

J'échange une grimace avec Drago en pensant tous les deux à ce couple farfelu, puis nous éclatons de rire.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, vous avez fait la connaissance d'Hélène à ce que je vois. Vous vous amusez bien, dit Severus en venant se joindre à nous, puis sans attendre de réponse il ajoute : Hélène nous devons quitter. La soirée est loin d'être terminée. Nous devons aller à l'école et procéder à la répartition des maisons.

\- Déjà ? demandé-je. Très bien. Au revoir, les garçons, Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. À bientôt, Drago.

Je m'approche de lui pour échanger des baisers polis sur les joues et je reste surprise qu'il me prenne dans ses bras à la fin de notre échange. Je lui souris et je me dirige vers ma mère et son mari.

\- Bonne chance, ma chérie, me dit ma mère. Écris-nous souvent.

\- Promis. Merci infiniment pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, leur répondé-je.

\- Vous partez déjà ? demande une voix glaciale derrière moi, alors que j'échange une accolade avec ma mère.

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix n'importe où ! J'ai été prudente toute la soirée, mais je me permets un moment, pour fermer mes yeux et mon esprit. Puis je me retourne lentement vers cet homme – si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi- grand, squelettique, au visage plus livide qu'une tête de mort dont le nez plat et les yeux rouges me font penser monstrueusement à un serpent. Je lui fais une révérence, en essayant de cacher mon sentiment d'horreur au plus profond de moi.

\- Maître, nous devons quitter, car nous sommes attendus à Poudlard. Lucius a eu la bonté de faire travailler ses contacts au ministère pour aider Miss Black à faire ses débuts à l'école, explique Severus.

\- Lucius a fait travailler ses contacts pour l'enfant. Bien, l'éducation est primordiale, je vous l'accorde, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais qu'en est-il des relations que tu dois faire travailler pour moi ?

\- Maître…Je fais déjà travailler mes contacts. Mais je vais les faire travailler plus fort, je vous le promets, ajoute Lucius devant le regard que le Maître pose sur lui.

\- Bonne chance, ma chère, me dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en continuant de fixer Lucius. Severus ?

\- Oui, maître ? répond celui-ci

\- Veillez bien sur elle, ajoute-t-il.

\- Oui maître, répond Severus.

J'échange un dernier regard avec ma mère, visiblement anxieuse, puis je quitte la pièce et le manoir avec Severus.

Celui-ci marche très vite sur le chemin de l'allée, j'ai peine à le suivre avec mes talons hauts. Il s'arrête peu de temps après avoir passé le portail de fer forgé. Je le rejoins à bout de souffle. Il me tend le bras et je l'attrape. Nous transplanons aussitôt. Je le serre très fort, tellement j'ai peur de m'évanouir sous la pression. Je manque d'air, il n'est pas possible de reprendre mon souffle avec cette pression sur ma cage thoracique.


	40. La répartition des maisons

Voici deux chapitres pour vous ! Je trouvais qu'ils étaient un peu trop transitoires et qu'il était préférable de les mettre ensemble. Les parties highlight se retrouvent dans les livres de JK Rowling. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher de son oeuvre pour des descriptions que je veux conforme à son écriture tout comme, prochainement, la description de certaines scènes du 5e livre qui seront vécues sous un autre angle.

 **Chapitre 40 : La répartition des maisons**.

Lorsque nous apparaissons dans cette gare extérieure, je prends plusieurs respirations avant de retrouver mon souffle.

\- Pourquoi courir ainsi ? demandé-je à Severus.

\- Le Maître est très fâché contre Lucius. Quand c'est le cas, son esprit s'aiguise pour lire plus profondément dans les pensées. Il devient également très instable et il aurait pu aussi bien décider de te faire subir le sortilège Doloris pour punir Lucius.

\- Me torturer ? Moi ? mais pour quoi faire ? demandé-je en sentant mon estomac se nouer.

\- En te torturant, Narcissa aurait souffert le martyre, ce que Lucius ne peut pas supporter. Voir quelqu'un qu'on aime souffrir est souvent plus souffrant que de le subir soi-même, m'explique Severus.

\- Pourquoi moi, plutôt que Drago ?

\- Pour l'amertume, les remords et la rancœur qui serait resté bien après son acte. Ils laissent souvent plus de ravage que la torture elle-même.

J'avale le mieux que je peux. Ma gorge est nouée. Je comprends très bien ce que Severus veut dire. Je n'ose imaginer la douleur que je ressentirais si on s'en prenait à Fred, mon père ou Remus.

Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Cela n'arrivera pas ! Je me secoue la tête comme le ferait un chien en sortant de l'eau, puis je porte mon regard sur l'endroit où nous avons transplané. Je suis sur un minuscule quai de train. Il y a des rails devant moi et elles s'arrêtent quelques mètres plus loin. Nous sommes donc dans un terminus au milieu de nulle part à entendre les bruits de la forêt tout autour.

\- C'est ici que tous les élèves arrivent lorsqu'ils débarquent du Poudlard express, m'explique Severus. Suivez-moi.

Je marche derrière lui le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonce dans l'obscurité. À plusieurs reprises, je trébuche sur des racines d'arbre. Nous passons un tournant puis le chemin débouche sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté, je l'aperçois enfin. J'en suis estomaquée ! Perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincellent de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

Severus me prend par le bras et me montre une barque sur la rive. J'y prends place avec son aide puis d'un coup de baguette Severus fait avancer la barque. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux du château tandis que nous traversons le lac. La surface de l'eau est lisse comme du verre et après un moment, la barque franchie un rideau de lierre qui cache une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Nous naviguons le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semble nous mener sous le château. Nous arrivons alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et nous débarquons sur le sol rocheux.

Nous grimpons le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et nous arrivons enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étend à l'ombre du château. Nous montons une volée de marches et nous nous arrêtons devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. _(ES p. 115)_ Severus frappe à la porte et elle s'ouvre après une minute. C'est McGonagall qui ouvre.

\- Vous n'avez eu aucun souci ? demande-t-elle.

\- Non, aucun, répond Severus.

McGonagall nous fait entrer. Le hall d'entrée est gigantesque et le plafond est si haut que je n'arrive pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées sont fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permet de monter dans les étages. _(EP p. 116)_

Elle nous fait ensuite franchir une double porte qui ouvre sur la Grande Salle. L'endroit est magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairent quatre longues tables. Au bout de celles-ci se trouve une cinquième table perpendiculairement placée par rapport aux quatre autres.

McGonagall me conduit au bout de cette Grande Salle où m'attendent trois sorciers, un homme et deux femmes. L'homme est vieux et particulièrement petit. Il y a quelque chose dans son visage qui me fait penser au gobelin de Gringotts. L'une des deux femmes a un air mystérieux et la deuxième est un peu garcette et me regarde de son air bienveillant. Quelque part, celle-ci me rappelle Mme Weasley.

\- Hélène, je te présente, le professeur Trelawney, elle enseigne la divination, me dit McGonagall en me montrant la femme mystérieuse aux nombreux foulards. Voici également le professeur Chourave. Elle enseigne la botanique et elle est la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Et Finalement, voici le professeur Flitwick. Il enseigne les sortilèges et il est directeur de la maison de Serdaigle.

McGonagall installe ensuite un tabouret à quatre pieds devant moi. Sur le tabouret, elle pose un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau est râpé, sale et rapiécé.

\- Après la répartition de ta maison, tu seras conduite à ta chambre. Demain, nous commencerons différents tests afin de s'assurer de ton niveau dans chaque matière. Si tu as du rattrapage à faire, nous le ferons durant le mois qui nous reste. Ce soir, comme ce n'est pas la cérémonie de répartition, le Choixpeau ne chantera pas. Voici pourtant ce qu'il t'aurait dit s'il l'avait pu, m'explique McGonagall. Je vais mettre ce chapeau sur ta tête et ainsi nous saurons quelle est ta maison. Si tu vas à Gryffondor, tu rejoindras les courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts.

Je souris en pensant que c'est là que Fred est et que mon père, Remus, Lily, James ont été. C'est tout ce que je connais. C'est tout ce que je veux et pourtant, c'est l'endroit qui sera des plus dangereux lorsqu'Harry y sera…

\- Si tu vas à Poufsouffle, tu rejoindras les justes, loyal, ceux qui aiment travailler, continue-t-elle. À Serdaigle, c'est les érudits, les sages et réfléchi…

C'est surement là qu'ont été Myrline et Socrate. Ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé, mais je les connais tellement, que c'est sûr que c'est là qu'ils auraient été le plus à l'aise. C'est là aussi qu'ils auraient voulu que j'aille pour faire encore plus de progrès.

\- Et finalement, si tu vas à Serpentard, tu rejoindras les rusés, les nobles, ceux qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

C'est la maison de ma mère et de tous les gens amassés autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce sont tous des maniaques du sang pur, de la noblesse et qui se croient supérieurs à tous. C'est la seule digne d'intérêt selon mon frère et ses amis ! Mais que diront-ils si je ne fais pas partie de leur maison ?

McGonagall me fait signe de prendre place sur le tabouret. Je m'exécute. Je sens le regard avide des professeurs sur moi ce qui me rend un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai soudain un trac immense. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir dans quelle maison je vais aller, mais il est trop tard, McGonagall pose le chapeau sur ma tête. Le chapeau me tombe légèrement devant les yeux ce qui m'empêche de voir autour de moi.

\- Hum, voilà un cas intéressant, dit une petite voix à mon oreille. Je vois de grandes qualités intellectuelles. Un énorme potentiel pour la connaissance. Tu es également très courageuse. Tu es talentueuse et tu mets ton courage et ta connaissance à profit pour repousser sans cesse tes limites ! Je vais donc t'envoyer à SERPENTARD !

J'entends le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Je suis si surprise par la décision du Choixpeau que je reste figée sur le tabouret. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Lentement, je déplace mon bras et j'enlève le Choixpeau de ma tête. Je regarde les professeurs. Ils sont aussi surpris que moi apparemment, car ils me regardent comme si une malédiction m'était tombée dessus.

\- Félicitations, Miss Black, dit McGonagall après un long moment de silence. Le professeur Rogue va maintenant te conduire à ta chambre. À moins que tu aimerais manger quelque chose.

\- N...n…non merci, bégayé-je, toujours fixé sur mon tabouret.

Je me soulève progressivement et je suis Severus en sortant de la Grande Salle. Nous passons à côté du grand escalier qui descend dans le sous-sol du château. Il y a un labyrinthe de couloirs sombres dans tout le sous-sol. J'espère ne jamais m'y perdre. Il y a plusieurs portes de cachots fermées le long du couloir que nous empruntons, puis soudain Severus s'arrête devant un mur nu et humide.

\- Noblesse, dit Severus.

Une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvre aussitôt. Severus la franchit et je suis de près.

\- Voici la salle commune des Serpentard, m'annonce-t-il.

Je prends un temps pour observer la pièce. Elle est longue, ces murs sont en pierre brute du plancher et jusqu'au plafond. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres sont suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brule dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Il y a plusieurs fauteuils ouvragés, dispersés un peu partout dans la salle commune. Bien qu'elles soient complètement noires par l'obscurité, les fenêtres qui font le tour de la salle semblent luire d'une couleur verdâtre. La décoration me fait penser à celle du 12 square Grimmaurd avec ses tapisseries médiévales et ses ornements en forme de serpents.

Severus me conduit à un grand escalier en colimaçon dans le coin gauche de la salle commune.

\- C'est les dortoirs des filles. Celui des garçons est dans l'autre coin de la salle, m'indique-t-il. Tu as la première chambre à droite.

\- Merci pour tout, Severus…je veux dire, professeur Rogue.

\- Bonne nuit, me répond-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Demain matin, le petit déjeuner sera donné dans la Grande Salle.

\- Bonne nuit, répondé-je

Je monte l'escalier en colimaçon à l'affut du moindre bruit. Arrivée à l'étage des chambres je me trouve devant plusieurs portes alignées. Une chance que j'ai la première à droite, sinon, il aurait été difficile de trouver. Mes bagages se trouvent déjà dans ma chambre. Il y a aussi un grand lit à baldaquin dont le couvre lit est brodé d'argent. Une commode pour y ranger mon linge se trouve sur le mur près de ma porte et un fauteuil identique à ceux de la salle commune, se trouve dans le coin opposé. Elle est moins spacieuse que celle que j'avais au quartier général, mais le lit au drap vert à l'air beaucoup plus confortable.

Je prends dans ma malle, du papier et une plume et j'écris à mon père et à Fred.

« Bonsoir Papa,

Je suis bien arrivée à l'école. La soirée s'est bien déroulée. N'aies aucune inquiétude, je ne suis pas du tout dans le même état que la dernière fois. Je suis fatiguée, mais je me porte bien. J'espère que la mission c'est bien déroulé et qu'Harry se porte bien.

Gros bisou

(à Remus et Fred aussi)

Ta perle »

Je ne signe pas mon nom. Ce serait très imprudent si la lettre était interceptée. La référence à une perle sera vite déchiffrée par mon père. Il m'a donné un pendentif lorsque j'étais toute jeune. Une perle montée sur un anneau d'argent. Et depuis, je n'ai jamais cessé de la porter.

J'écris aussi une deuxième lettre pour ma mère.

« Bonsoir Maman,

Je voulais vous dire que je suis bien rendu à Poudlard. Vous serez fière d'apprendre que je fais maintenant partie de la maison Serpentard. Dites à Drago que j'ai très hâte de le voir à la rentrée !

Désolée de vous avoir laissé dans cette situation délicate, ce soir, j'espère que votre soirée s'est bien terminée.

Bien à vous,

Hélène. »

Je plie les deux lettres et je descends dans la salle commune. Je suis surprise de tomber à nouveau sur Severus.

\- Oui ? me demande-t-il en me voyant arrivé.

\- Que faites-vous encore ici ? demandé-je

\- Ma chambre est de ce côté. Je me suis changé et je m'apprêtais à repartir rejoindre l'Ordre, m'explique-t-il. Et vous que faites-vous ?

\- Je voulais poster ces deux lettres avant de me coucher. Si mon père ne la reçoit pas ce soir, il pourrait bien essayer de venir jusqu'ici pour s'assurer que je vais bien.

\- Vous avez bien raison, grogne Severus. Donnez-la-moi, je lui donnerai en personne. Pour qui est l'autre ?

\- Ma mère ? répondé-je

\- Je vais la prendre également et je l'enverrai dès mon arrivée au quartier général.

Il quitte la salle avec mes lettres et je retourne à ma chambre ou je m'étends sur le lit, fixant le plafond de pierre brute.

Je réalise soudain où je suis. Je suis une Serpentard. Je suis finalement beaucoup plus semblable à ma mère que je l'aurais cru. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'avouer à mon père ni à Fred. J'ai peur de leurs réactions, ils vont être bien déçus de moi en l'apprenant. Les cheveux blonds-blancs les avaient déjà échaudés. Je n'ose pas deviner comment ils réagiront lorsqu'ils sauront où le Choixpeau m'a envoyé. Je n'arrive déjà pas à le croire moi-même.

J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à trouver le sommeil. Les bras de Fred me manquent. Sa chaleur, sa présence réconfortante seraient les bienvenues dans cette chambre humide et froide où je suis toute seule. Les cauchemars se sont fait plus discrets ces derniers temps, je sens qu'à présent, les nuits seront longues. Il y a un bruit ambiant bien étrange. Un bruit sous-marin. Comme lorsqu'on plonge la tête dans l'eau et que l'on entend les mouvements et les bulles tout autour. Et un clapotis régulier qui m'apaise juste assez pour m'aider à m'endormir.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste là. Je n'ai pas du tout bougé, mais je me réveille alors que l'on frappe à la porte.


	41. Les tests

**Chapitre 41 : Les tests**

\- Mademoiselle ? couine une petite voix derrière la porte. Le professeur m'envoie pour m'assurer que vous serez à l'heure pour le déjeuner. Êtes-vous réveillée ?

\- Oui, marmonné-je en m'asseyant dans mon lit. Je prends une douche et je les rejoins.

\- Très bien, mademoiselle, couine à nouveau la petite voix derrière la porte.

Après ma douche, je m'habille, me maquille et je rejoins les professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Ils sont tous assis autour d'une des tables centrales. C'est alors que je le vois pour la première fois. Le plafond. Il est illuminé, non pas de chandelles, comme hier soir, mais il est bleu tout comme le ciel et des nuages fins et filandreux se déplacent même paresseusement d'un côté à l'autre.

\- Bien dormi ? me demande le professeur Flitwick, alors que je prends place avec eux.

\- Pas vraiment…dis-je en prenant un bol de céréales.

\- Dommage, ça aurait été utile, car vous avez un horaire chargé, m'annonce le professeur McGonagall. Ce matin, vous commencerez avec moi. Nous irons dans ma classe et je vous ferai passer quelques tests afin de connaître votre niveau en métamorphose. Le professeur Chourave testera vos compétences en botanique vers dix heures trente. En après-midi, ce sera le cours de potion. Cette matière demande plus de temps, alors vous serez libérée jusqu'au souper. Est-ce que cet horaire vous convient ?

Le ton autoritaire de professeur McGonagall ne me laisse pas vraiment d'option de réponse. J'acquiesce donc en pensant que de toute manière, cela ne diffère pas de ce que j'ai connu avec Myrline et Socrate.

Le professeur McGonagall me conduit dans sa classe, comme prévu. Elle me donne une souris et me demande de la transformer en tabatière. Je la regarde intriguée. Où est le piège ? Socrate me demandait ce genre d'exercice lorsque j'avais 7 ans.

Je pointe ma baguette et je transforme la souris en une jolie tabatière ornée de plusieurs gravures anciennes. Si cela doit être facile autant que cela soit beau !

\- Très bien, dit le professeur McGonagall. Voici le prochain niveau. Changer ce scarabée en bouton.

Je m'exécute et réussis à nouveau facilement. Viens ensuite le tour d'une théière que je dois transformer en tortue.

\- Vous voulez une tortue de terre ou une tortue de mer ? demandé-je

\- De mer, répond-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

La théière devient alors une tortue de mer. Le professeur McGonagall la prend et l'examine un moment puis alors que je m'attends à la voir prendre des mesures, elle dépose l'animal dans un bac et en sort un iguane qu'elle me demande de faire disparaître. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

Les transformations sur les humains sont plus difficiles. Je suis capable de le faire sur moi, mais sur autrui, il me manque encore un peu de pratique. Ça et l'apparition des animaux vertébrés assez réels pour croire à son illusion. Le professeur McGonagall semble, tout de même, assez satisfaite pour passer ensuite aux questions théoriques. « Quel est la formule pour le sortilège de Transfert ?» ou « Qu'est-ce qu'un Animagi ? »

\- Ce sera parfait comme ça, dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix plus douce que ce matin. Vous avez un niveau très satisfaisant en métamorphose. Je ne vois aucun rattrapage à faire. Allons rejoindre le professeur Chourave.

Je suis bien heureuse d'avoir passé les tests du professeur McGonagall. J'aurais été sûr qu'elle aurait voulu travailler davantage mes petits défauts, mais elle n'en fait pas mention.

Je la suis au travers des couloirs de l'école. Pour moi, ils se ressemblent tous et j'apprécie beaucoup qu'elle soit avec moi pour me montrer le chemin. J'essaie de tout mémoriser, mais j'en ai le tournis.

Nous arrivons enfin aux serres. Le professeur Chourave me regarde avec gaieté. Elle nous attendait. Comme un colis, le professeur McGonagall me laisse devant les serres et retourne dans le château. Le professeur Chourave me fait entrer dans la serre numéro un et me demande d'identifier tous les plantes que je vois sur mon chemin, ce que je fais avec facilité. Je lui nomme également les attributs de chaque plante. C'est un domaine dans lequel j'excelle puisque ces plantes servent dans différentes potions. Nous passons ainsi de serre en serre. Je n'ai jamais vu la plupart d'entre elles en vrai, vivante du moins. Je m'en serre pour préparer mes mélanges ou je les trouve dans les livres. Je ne sais donc pas comment les faire pousser, ni les soins à leur donner. J'ai donc besoin de cours de rattrapage pour la botanique.

À la fin de notre entretien, le professeur Chourave me reconduit à la Grande Salle où je rejoins les autres professeurs attablés à la table des Serpentard. Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore est parmi eux.

\- Bonjour, Hélène, dit-il. Minerva me dit que tu as un talent exceptionnel en métamorphose.

\- Elle en connaît aussi beaucoup sur les plantes, ajoute le professeur Chourave. Un petit cours de rattrapage sera utile pour apprendre à les manipuler, mais je suis sûr que la petite sera capable de tout apprendre avant les examens du ministère.

\- Myrline et Socrate…étaient d'excellents professeurs…dis-je, gênée.

\- C'est un fait indéniable, commente Dumbledore. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord les professeurs et moi pour modifier l'horaire. J'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec toi cette après-midi. Si tu le veux bien.

\- Je ne suis pas contre une pause, dis-je en me prenant une cuisse de poulet que je dévore avidement.

\- Vous avez reçu du courrier, dit Severus en me tendant trois enveloppes.

Je reconnais les écritures. Les lettres viennent de ma mère, de mon père et de Fred. Je les ouvre l'une après l'autre.

« Ma chère Hélène,

Je suis si fière de toi ! Avoir une fille aussi noble me remplit de bonheur. Drago est également impatient de te rejoindre. Pour la fin de la soirée, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Elle s'est bien déroulée. Ce n'était qu'un simple mal entendu et il n'y a eu aucune conséquence. Le maître est bon avec nous et nous en sommes très honorés.

Bisou.

Maman. »

« Bonjour Princesse,

Je comprends l'allusion à la perle et je suis heureux que tu l'aies gardé. Harry est arrivé sain et sauve. La mission s'est bien déroulée. Il pose beaucoup des questions, curieux comme il est. Il insiste beaucoup pour savoir ce que nous préparons. Je lui en ai raconté un peu, mais je n'en ai pas trop dit. Molly y a bien veillé. Elle est très féroce quand il s'agit de défendre ses enfants…Je suis heureux que tout se soit bien passé pour toi. Tu aimes le château ? Ta chambre ? Et la répartition ?

Je t'aime très fort.

Papa

P.S. Remus te dit bonjour et t'envoie tout plein de baisers ! »

« Bonjour ma Perle,

Ton père m'a expliqué pour ce surnom. Très mignon !

Grâce à Harry, on a réussi à en savoir un peu plus sur les plans de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, on les savait déjà, grâce à toi, mais c'était bien que M'man soit remise à sa place. On est majeur après tout !

Tu me manques déjà et j'ai hâte de te retrouver. Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit et toi ?

Je t'aime…et c'est tout ce qui compte.

F. »

Je replis les lettres et je les glisse dans mon sac. Un sentiment nostalgique me brule à l'intérieur. Le même qui m'habitait hier soir. Les tests de métamorphose et les serres avaient réussi à me changer les idées, mais tout ce poids est revenu.

\- Puis-je aller porter mes livres dans ma chambre, monsieur ? demandé-je à Dumbledore.

\- Bien sûr, je vous attendrai devant les grandes portes dans vingt minutes, me répond Dumbledore.

À tâtons, j'essaie de retrouver le chemin qui mène à la salle commune des Serpentard. À peine ai-je descendu quelques marches pour me rendre aux cachots qu'un sifflement se fait entendre. Intriguée, je m'arrête. J'écoute à l'affut de découvrir son origine. Le sifflement se rapproche. Je me retourne et me baisse juste à temps pour éviter une brosse à tableau qui se dirigeait droit derrière ma tête. Je regarde autour de moi la baguette prête à riposter. Un rire malin précède alors un petit homme portant une cravate orange et un chapeau à clochette qui lévite près de la grande porte d'entrée. Je le vois qui me lance une autre brosse à tableau. J'arrête la brosse juste à temps grâce à un sort d'Immobilité. Le petit homme s'apprête à recommencer.

\- Peeves ! dit Dumbledore. Laisse cette élève aller porter ses livres.

Le dénommer Peeves éclate de rire et disparaît à travers un mur. Je remercie Dumbledore du regard et reprends mon chemin.

J'entre dans la salle commune qui est baignée d'une lumière verdâtre. À travers les fenêtres, on ne voit pas à l'extérieur. Les fenêtres sont complètement vertes. Je m'approche d'elles pour comprendre ce que je vois. Je fais un saut en voyant surgir l'ombre d'un énorme tentacule. À travers la vitre, j'aperçois alors la silhouette d'un calmar géant. Nous sommes sous l'eau du lac. D'où la couleur verte des fenêtres et le bruit sous-marin ambiant dans ma chambre.

Aussitôt mon sac déposé je retourne en vitesse retrouver Dumbledore.

Nous marchons un moment à l'extérieur. Il me demande si j'aime le château et si je suis heureuse d'être à Serpentard.

\- Bien honnêtement, professeur, j'avoue que je suis étonnée de ma répartition.

\- Ah oui ? me dit-il, un sourire en coin me démontrant qu'il est plutôt amusé en non pas surpris.

\- J'aurais pensé que j'aurais été à Serdaigle étant donnée mon éducation avec Myrline et Socrate. J'aime lire et parfaire mes connaissances.

\- Mais vous l'avez toujours fait parce que c'est ainsi que vos parents adoptifs voulaient que vous soyez et non pas parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, dis-je en pensant à Myrline et Socrate.

C'est comme si cet aveu leur faisait honte. Je n'ai jamais voulu les décevoir. J'ai toujours travaillé fort pour être ce qu'ils voulaient que je sois. Mais cet été, j'ai doucement pris conscience que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais être.

\- J'aurais aussi cru que je serais à Gryffondor. J'ai la force et le goût du risque comme mon père. Mais le Choixpeau a vu en moi plus d'ambition et de soif de pouvoir comme ma mère. Au final, je lui ressemble plus que je le voudrais.

\- Les Serpentard ne sont pas tous mauvais, me dit Dumbledore. Ils ont tous une incroyable détermination à aller toujours plus loin dans leurs limites. Ils veulent se dépasser. Ils ont la stratégie pour contourner les cadres établis. C'est très utile pour avancer sur le chemin de la grandeur, mais ça implique également le risque de tomber dans des voies plus sombres et de s'y perdre. Vous reconnaissez vous dans cela ?

Je ne réponds pas à Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il a raison. Ma détermination et mon besoin d'aller toujours plus loin font vraiment partie de moi. J'ai seulement de la difficulté à les accepter, car ils me mettent dans des situations épineuses. Comme lorsque j'ai décidé de prendre cette mission. J'ai toujours eu envie d'aller plus loin, même si tout le monde m'a dit que ce serait dangereux. J'ai failli perdre Fred. Mon père m'en veut encore un peu, même s'il ne me le dit pas. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment ils le prendront de savoir que je suis placée à Serpentard. Je sais que Dumbledore a raison. Je suis faite pour appartenir à cette maison. J'ai seulement de la difficulté à l'accepter, c'est tout…

\- Professeur, pourquoi n'est-ce pas le droit de connaître Harry ? demandé-je au bout d'un moment de silence.

\- Harry a une destinée comme je vous l'ai dit. Une prophétie. Sans lui, Voldemort ne pourra être vaincu, m'explique Dumbledore.

\- Une prophétie ? Mais en quoi suis-je impliqué ? En quoi pourrais-je le dévier de sa voie ? demandé-je après avoir laissé passer les frissons que me procure ce nom sinistre.

\- Harry a perdu ses parents très tôt. Il a été élevé par des moldus qui l'ont élevé dans l'injustice. Quand il a retrouvé Sirius, il y a deux ans, il s'est lié à lui. Il a trouvé, sans doute, une sorte de famille en lui. Cette relation a une grande influence sur sa vie. Des moments très sombres sont à venir, je le crains. Et Harry aura, comme nous tous, à vivre des pertes déchirantes. Il a déjà un lourd poids à porter sur les épaules et avec le retour de Voldemort les choses sont d'autant plus complexes pour lui. Plus compliqué que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

\- Vous croyez qu'Harry pourrait se mettre en danger s'il me connaissait ? demandé-je, la curiosité l'emportant sur la nausée qui monte en moi en l'entendant dire à nouveau ce nom.

\- Entre autres choses. Cela pourrait être autant dangereux pour vous que pour lui. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, cela pourrait compromettre nos chances de succès, si vous connaissiez la vérité, dit-il alors que j'ouvre la bouche. Vous êtes aussi porter à sauver les autres qu'Harry l'est. Vous vous êtes portée volontaire pour cette infiltration et comme je le croyais, vous avez été répartie dans la maison des Serpentard. Vos chances de vous retrouver dans des situations à risques sont, pour le moins, élevés. Si les choses avaient été autrement, je suis sûr qu'Harry et vous auriez été inséparables. Un frère et une sœur. Mais s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose de grave, Harry pourrait se mettre en danger pour vous sauver. Et s'il y a bien une chose très importante à garder en tête, c'est qu'Harry Potter doit vivre pour accomplir sa destinée !

\- Je comprends, dis-je

\- C'est pour cela que votre père doit éviter à tout prix de sortir de cette maison, ajoute Dumbledore. Je vous ai demandé de venir avec moi, aujourd'hui afin que nous parlions de votre intégration au sein des Mangemorts. Severus me dit que vous avez déjà commencé à nouer des liens avec votre demi-frère et quelques-uns des autres enfants qui étaient présents lors des rencontres données au manoir des Malefoy en l'honneur de Voldemort.

Je grimace à nouveau. C'est un sentiment de terreur indescriptible qui me prend à chaque fois par les tripes et qui me donne des chaleurs intenses.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas peur de ce nom, dit-il.

\- Je n'avais pas peur de ce nom, professeur, mais c'était avant de le voir en personne, expliqué-je.

\- Très bien, dit Dumbledore, comme si l'on venait de parler d'un sujet aussi futile que la température. Alors étant donné votre répartition chez les Serpentard, j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes toujours à l'aise de continuer votre infiltration.

\- Bien sûr, professeur. Si je ne peux pas aider Harry, directement. Je le ferai indirectement, répondé-je.

Voilà une semaine que je suis à Poudlard. Je réussis enfin à m'orienter un peu plus dans le couloir. J'ai passé les différents tests des professeurs. Ils sont en général, très satisfaits de l'éducation que j'ai reçue.

Le professeur Flitwick qui enseigne les sortilèges a été surpris de me voir exécuter tous les sortilèges avec aisance. J'ai passé un examen en Histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns, qui est un fantôme, a même paru excité lorsqu'il m'a annoncé ma note. (Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, étant donné son ton monocorde habituel). J'ai droit à quelques cours de rattrapage en astronomie et tous les jours, je rejoins le professeur Chourave pour m'occuper des plantes. C'est très relaxant de travailler dans les serres. L'air est humide et l'odeur me rappelle les journées de pluie à regarder à travers la fenêtre de ma maison. De celle de Myrline et Socrate, en fait. Et celle de la terre qui me fait penser étrangement à la maison toute moisie du 12 square Grimmaurd. C'est étrange je sais, mais c'est une odeur qui me réconforte, alors qu'il y a plusieurs semaines, je suis sûr que j'aurais détesté…

Je comprends un peu mieux les avertissements des jumeaux à propos de Severus et l'aversion dans les yeux des membres de l'Ordre lorsqu'il fait son entrée au quartier général. Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, je croyais qu'ils se contentaient de le juger à cause de son apparence sinistre. Maintenant, je sais ce qui les rebutait tant face à lui. À Poudlard, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une sorte de docteur Jekyll et M. Hyde. Ici on pourrait plutôt parler de Severus et le professeur Rogue. Le Severus que j'ai connu à travers mes missions et en qui j'ai une confiance absolue devient, dans l'univers de l'école, une espèce de monstre sans pitié. La voix du professeur Rogue est dure et remplie de haine. Le même ton que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré aux Trois Balais et que j'ai dû faire la mise au point avec lui pour lui rappeler que je n'étais pas mon père. J'aurais cru que nous aurions dépassé ce stade, et pourtant.

C'est donc le profil bas que je m'installe à l'une des nombreuses tables de la classe pour concocter la potion d'Amnésie que le professeur Rogue m'a ordonnée en me demandant de suivre les instructions du livre « Potions magiques » d'Arsenius Beaulitron.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, demandé-je après avoir lu la recette d'un bout à l'autre.

\- Que puis-je pour vous Miss Black ? me répond-t-il d'une voix exaspérée.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Si cela ne concerne pas votre examen, répond-t-il d'une voix glacée.

\- Il s'agit de cela, en effet… Pour être bien sûr de vos instructions, dois-je la faire tel qu'indiqué dans le livre, monsieur ?

\- Comment croyez-vous que l'on fait une potion, Miss Black si ce n'est pas en suivant le livre ?

\- Très bien, professeur, répondé-je. C'était seulement pour savoir si je devais appliquer les erreurs du livre.

\- Les erreurs du livre ! se moque-t-il. Miss Black, je crois qu'Arsenius Beaulitron en connaissait beaucoup plus long que vous sur la préparation des potions !

\- Désolée, professeur, dis-je en commençant à sortir mon matériel.

Mes ingrédients sont prêts, ils sont sur la table, mais je ne peux me résoudre à commencer. Je regarde fixement la table en me demandant quoi faire.

\- Miss Black, il vous reste une heure pour exécuter votre potion et vous n'avez toujours pas commencé. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demande le professeur Rogue à bout de patience.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de faire ma mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout, professeur, mais si j'ajoute quatre baies de gui dans le mortier qui contient deux mesures de l'Ingrédient Standard et que je réduis le tout en poudre fine, l'acidité des quatre baies ne va-t-elle pas affecter l'efficacité des brins de Valériane que j'aurai mise précédemment ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demande le professeur Rogue soudainement intéressé.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les brins de Valériane sont plutôt délicats et les baies sont en nombre de quatre. Si j'en mets autant, oui la potion aura assez de force pour accomplir son but, effacer la mémoire, mais les brins seront affectés et avec un peu trop de vin ou autres boissons acides, le sujet qui a pris la potion pourrait retrouver la mémoire. En plus, la potion sera rose comme les lèvres au lieu d'un rose orangé comme le lever du soleil, comme il est attendu dans la recette. Ce qui comme je vous l'ai dit, témoignerait d'une efficacité réduite, expliqué-je. Mais si vous donnez seulement les points pour avoir suivi la recette à la lettre, je comprends et je ne pose plus de questions.

Le professeur Rogue n'est plus rude avec moi depuis qu'il a compris que je m'y connaissais en potion. Je ne pense pas pouvoir retrouver complètement ma confiance en lui, comme je l'avais avant. La complicité entre nous est morte. Je sens bien cette distance que nous mettons l'un l'autre dû à notre nouveau statut d'élève-professeur. Au moins, maintenant, il me prend au sérieux et j'ai réussi tous ses tests. Je prends quand même un peu de temps dans sa classe pour me pratiquer en vue des BUSE.

Bien que je travaille en botanique et en potion une partie de mon temps, il y a un endroit merveilleux dans lequel je passe encore plus de temps : la bibliothèque ! Il y a des livres par milliers et ils sont tous juste pour moi et Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, une gardienne des livres qui me surveille constamment pour veiller à leur bonne utilisation.

C'est à l'heure du souper alors que je lis l'un des livres que j'ai emprunté qu'arrive Éole. Il se pose gracieusement à mes côtés et me tend la patte où un parchemin y est accroché.

« Bonsoir Princesse,

Harry avait son audience aujourd'hui. Tout c'est bien passé, il est tiré d'affaire. Fais le message à Dumbledore que Lucius était à nouveau dans le bureau de Fudge.

Papa »

Je me doute que mon père doit être déçu de ne pas garder Harry auprès de lui. Pour ma part, je suis heureuse pour Harry et je suis impatiente de le voir en vrai. De loin, mais en vrai.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, vous avez un message de la part de mon père, dis-je en lui tendant le parchemin. Je vous confirme que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il lui a demandé. J'étais là lorsqu'il en a fait la demande. Il doit faire fonctionner ses relations.

\- Très bien, merci, dit Dumbledore en fixant le parchemin.

Puis il se lève et sort de la Grande Salle sans rien ajouter.

Lorsque je me lève à mon tour pour rejoindre ma salle commune, le professeur Rogue vient marcher à mes côtés.

\- Êtes-vous prête pour demain ? me demande-t-il.

\- J'espère, répondé-je.

Demain sera le début des BUSE. Les évaluateurs doivent arrivés après le petit déjeuner.

\- Êtes-vous fâché contre moi ? me demande-t-il, sur un ton de voix plus « Severus ».

\- Non, professeur. Je m'excuse si vous croyez cela.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Bonne nuit.

Aussitôt ai-je fini de manger mon petit déjeuner que les évaluateurs arrivent par la grande porte. Parmi eux, il y a une petite sorcière habillée de rose. Elle a une grosse tête flasque sur un cou quasi inexistant, sa bouche large et molle lui donne l'air d'un gros crapaud blanchâtre. Elle est la première à entrer dans la Grande Salle et à s'avancer vers moi.

\- Bonjour Miss Black, me dit-elle d'une voix très aiguë. Je suis Dolorès Ombrage. Je suis mandatée par le ministère pour vous évaluer avec mes collègues pour vos BUSE.

Je lui serre la main puis elle me présente ses collègues. Il y a le professeur Tofty qui est très vieux et chauve. Et aussi une minuscule sorcière au dos vouté qui est le professeur Marchebank.

Mes examens pratiques ont lieu le matin et l'après-midi je dois passer la partie pratique. Je suis assez familière avec ce genre de pratique. Myrline et Socrate alternaient toujours les deux. Je m'exécute du mieux que je peux et je me sens assez fière de ce que je peux produire. Les deux semaines passent vite, plus vites que je l'aurais cru.

C'est déjà le temps pour les examinateurs de quitter l'école. Du moins pour la plupart d'entre eux. Il se trouve que celle qui m'a accueilli en premier, Dolorès Ombrage a été nominer au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle pour personne. Cette femme a une façon de s'adresser aux gens qui donne la chair de poule. On dirait une enfant naïve au premier abord, mais ses yeux noirs légèrement sortis de leurs orbites me laissent croire à quelque chose de malsain. Comme si elle nous observait pour trouver la faille pour mieux l'exploiter. Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas ne pas aimer sa nomination. Les autres professeurs la félicitent avec un air crispé, tous sauf un.

\- Vous n'êtes pas content de cette nouvelle ? chuchoté-je au professeur Rogue pendant le dîner de départ, alors que tous les autres serrent la main de Dolorès Ombrage.

\- Très content, me répond-t-il d'une voix sans enthousiaste. Il va falloir que vous alliez chercher vos effets, livres et robes pour le début des classes.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Je vous donnerai la liste et vous conduirai sur le chemin de Traverse, demain.

\- Merci, professeur.


	42. Les achats pour l'école

Désolée du retard, ce fut une grosse semaine...

 **Chapitre 42 : Les achats pour l'école**

Après le petit déjeuner, je rejoins le professeur Rogue à la grande porte. Depuis que je lui ai fait voir que je m'y connaissais en potion et que je n'avais aucune intention de me moquer de lui (comme le faisait mon père, sans doute) le professeur Rogue a enlevé sa mine sinistre et dure qu'il avait prise avec moi depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard.

En me voyant arrivée, j'ai même droit à ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire.

\- Prête ? me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce. Nous traversons le parc ensemble et lorsque nous atteignons le portail surmonté de deux imposants sangliers, nous nous arrêtons. Il me tend le bras et je le prends juste avant qu'il transplane. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux nous sommes sur la place publique du chemin de Traverse. Je peux voir la banque au loin.

Nous allons d'abord été chez Fleury et Botts où j'ai eu le plaisir de flâner dans les étagères. Severus m'a assuré qu'il y avait une librairie à Pré-au-Lard et que je pourrais y acheter d'autres livres lors des sorties au village. Mon sac déborde de toutes sortes d'articles divers comme un nouveau chaudron, de fioles en cristal, d'une balance en cuivre et bien d'autres. Le sortilège d'Extension indétectable est très pratique pour faire les courses.

\- Il vous reste seulement les trois robes de travail noires de modèle normal, un chapeau pointu et une cape d'hiver noire avec les attaches en argent à acheter, constate Severus en faisant le tour de la liste. Vous trouverez tout cela chez Mme Guipure.

\- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? demandé-je

\- Je dois aller dans l'allée des embrumes. J'en ai pour un petit moment. Nous nous retrouverons sur la grande place dans une heure trente, me répond-t-il.

Poser plus de question serait inutile, je le sais bien. C'est donc sans rien ajouter que j'entre dans la boutique de Mme Guipure. Celle-ci me répond immédiatement.

\- C'est pour Poudlard, mademoiselle ? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Montez sur le tabouret je vous prie.

Madame Guipure me met alors une robe noire, puis elle entreprend d'épingler l'ourlet pour l'ajuster à la bonne longueur.

\- Voilà, c'est fait, mademoiselle, dit la vendeuse après quelques minutes.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Mme Guipure, mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir terminé. C'est impossible, dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir.

\- Mais je vous confirme que oui, mademoiselle. Le bord est à la bonne hauteur.

\- Sans doute, mais la robe… J'ai l'air d'une patate !

\- Une patate ! Mais c'est l'uniforme standard de Poudlard ! Que voulez-vous de plus ?

\- Je peux bien le faire toute seule, mais tant qu'à être ici, j'aimerais que ma robe soit plus cintrée à ma taille, expliqué-je

\- Mais tous les élèves ont cet uniforme, réplique Mme Guipure qui est visiblement insultée.

\- Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres élèves ! dis-je en commençant à me fâcher à mon tour.

\- Ça c'est bien ma fille, réplique la voix de ma mère derrière moi.

\- Mère ! dis-je en me retournant vers elle. Quel heureux hasard !

\- Tu as un souci ?

\- Un simple différent sur le goût vestimentaire, répliqué-je.

\- Et je suis sûr, Mme Guipure que vous êtes en mesure de le régler, dit ma mère sur un ton doux, mais qui laisse présager une certaine menace.

\- Bien sûr, dit Mme Guipure sèchement. Vous venez pour le jeune homme ?

\- En effet, dit ma mère.

\- Si vous voulez bien monter sur le tabouret, monsieur, demande Mme Guipure.

Drago qui était aux côtés de notre mère s'avance vers le deuxième tabouret et y grimpe.

\- Bonjour Sœurette.

\- Bonjour petit frère, répondé-je les bras dans les airs pour que Mme Guipure puisse commencer à épingler ma robe à la taille.

\- Alors comme ça on fait sa difficile, remarque-t-il en enfilant une robe noire identique à la mienne.

\- Je ne fais pas ma difficile. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une patate pendant une année entière, dis-je sur un ton boudeur.

Mon attitude l'amuse. Il y a un moment de silence où Mme Guipure finit de poser les aiguilles autour de ma taille et Drago se contente de la regarder travailler.

\- À bien y penser, dit Drago. Je crois que moi aussi j'aimerais que ma robe soit plus ajustée.

Mme Guipure soupire et commence sa robe. J'enlève la mienne en faisant attention de ne pas me piquer. Je la laisse à une employée et je vais rejoindre ma mère. Elle est assise sur une chaise près du tabouret de Drago.

\- Tu es venue chercher tes livres pour l'école ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu es venue, seule ?

\- Non, je suis venue avec le professeur Rogue.

\- Le professeur Rogue ? répète Drago en me regardant à travers le miroir. Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ?

\- Si tu avais vu comme il est à l'école. J'ai intérêt à l'appeler professeur, expliqué-je.

\- Ouais, je sais ce que tu veux dire, dit simplement Drago.

Comme il faut attendre que nos robes soient prêtes, ma mère m'invite à aller manger une glace avec elle et Drago.

\- Alors comment tu trouves la salle commune des Serpentard ? me demande Drago en léchant sa glace à la vanille et fleurs d'ortie.

\- C'est vraiment bien. J'ai été très surprise de me retrouver devant le calmar géant la première fois. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais sous l'eau, raconté-je, en léchant ma glace à la mangue et fleur de tilleul.

\- Comment se sont passés tes examens ? demande ma mère.

\- Très bien. Je viens de terminer deux semaines de BUSE. C'était épuisant !

\- Drago doit les passer cette année, dit ma mère. Et il a été nommé préfet.

\- Oh félicitation ! Et pour les BUSE, prépare-toi parce que c'est très demandant, dis-je à Drago.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompe. Puis-je me joindre à vous ? demande le professeur Rogue.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je en lui faisant une place à côté de moi.

\- Alors ma fille va bien à l'école ? Vous êtes fier d'elle ? demande ma mère.

\- Votre fille est très impressionnante. Elle apprend vite, répond le professeur Rogue.

Ma mère sourit, satisfaite de sa réponse.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu la patience de venir attendre ma sœur chez Mme Guipure ? demande Drago au professeur Rogue.

\- Le professeur Rogue avait une affaire à régler dans l'allée de embrume, dis-je.

\- En effet, dit lentement celui-ci. Lucius ne vous en avait pas parlé ?

\- Non, répond ma mère.

\- Un peu de marchandise à vendre afin d'éviter les soupçons du ministère, explique Severus. Hélène, nous allons devoir rentrer, mais vous et M. Malefoy aurez l'occasion de vous revoir dans cinq jours.

Nous allons chercher nos robes, puis je dis au revoir à ma mère la remerciant pour la glace et pour les robes (puisqu'elle a insisté pour les payer).

\- Attends-moi dans le hall d'entrée. Je t'aiderai à t'intégrer chez les Serpentard, me dit Drago avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Le professeur Rogue me fait transplaner presqu'en même temps qu'eux. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux nous sommes dans un petit village.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demandé-je

\- À Pré-au-Lard, me répond-t-il. C'est impossible de transplaner dans les limites de Poudlard et même jusqu'à une certaine distance de ses limites.

Nous marchons sur la petite route de gravelle qui mène à l'école lorsque Severus rompe le silence.

\- Pourquoi continuez-vous de m'appeler professeur devant les Malefoy ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

\- À l'école, je conviens que « professeur » est la meilleure appellation que vous puissiez me donner, mais devant les Malefoy ou lorsque nous sommes en dehors du contexte académique, vous pouvez continuer de m'appeler par mon prénom, dit-il simplement.

Je lui souris, comprenant que derrière ce prénom se trouve aussi un signe d'amitié.


	43. La rentrée scolaire

Voici le moment où l'univers d'Harry et celui d'Hélène se rencontre, sans que les personnages ne se rencontrent. Le texte du livre vient donc s'imbriquer dans le mien et par souci du détail et de garder l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling le plus fidèlement. C'est pourquoi, vous verrez souvent du texte surligner suivi de référence surligner également. Ce texte ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à J.K. Rowling et je tiens à le distinguer.

Aussi, c'est l'arrivée d'un nouveau point de vue. Celui de Fred. Je tenais à dynamiser et élargir la vision de l'histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Merci à Lilly de Jimen et à Ptitepointe2 pour vos commentaires. J'espère que mes petits scoops seront à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Désolée pour le scène de répartition et le discours d'Ombrage. Je sais que c'est long, mais pour bien faire sentir le déroulement de l'histoire, je ne voyais pas comment l'enlever... Vous pouvez passer par-dessus.

 **Chapitre 43 : La rentrée scolaire**

 **Fred**

\- Aller debout George ! C'est le matin ! Il ne faut pas manquer le train, dis-je en m'habillant.

George me répond par un grognement.

Heureusement qu'on a tout ramassé hier soir sinon on n'aurait jamais réussi à tout faire ce matin.

\- Prêt pour le grand départ ? Le dernier départ pour l'école de notre vie ! m'exclamé-je, alors que George vient de s'assoir sur le bord de son lit encore tout endormi.

\- C'est bien la première fois de ta vie que je te vois aussi excité d'aller à l'école, me dit George. D'ailleurs on n'avait pas dit qu'on laissait faire cette année ?

\- On en a déjà parlé, dis-je exaspéré.

La porte de notre chambre s'ouvre à la volée.

\- Aller, dépêchez-vous tous les deux ! Vous allez manquer le train, nous rappel M'man avant de redescendre aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

\- Tu veux vraiment subir le sermon de M'man sur l'importance d'aller à l'école ? Si c'est le cas, je te laisse l'honneur de lui dire, ajouté-je.

George ne dit rien. Il descend de son lit et s'habille à son tour.

Nous vérifions pour la troisième fois que nous avons tout ramassé. Nous ensorcelons ensuite nos malles pour les amener en bas. Nous sommes enfin majeurs, autant que ça serve ! Elles descendent devant nous à toute allure pour être sûr de ne pas entendre une fois encore M'man nous dire que l'on va « manquer le train ». Soudain, les choses se déroulent comme au ralenti. À la dernière seconde je vois la porte de la chambre de Ginny s'ouvrir et alors que les malles atteignent le palier. Ginny sort de sa chambre et les malles la heurtent de plein fouet. George et moi essayons de la retenir mais il est trop tard, elle déboule les escaliers et elle est précipitée dans le hall. Nous courrons le plus rapidement possibles essayant même de passer par-dessus les malles, mais M'man est témoin de toute la scène. Aie !

\- VOUS AURIEZ PU LA BLESSER GRAVEMENT, ESPÈCE D'IDIOTS…crie M'man en même temps que le tableau de Mme Black qui hurle à pleins poumons les insultes habituelles.

\- Désolé Ginny, dis-je en chœur avec George.

Il faut lui donner ça à notre petite sœur. Elle n'est pas du genre à se plaindre. Elle vient de débouler l'escalier et pourtant, elle n'a pas une larme ! Elle est courageuse, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que je me sens assez mal de ce qui vient d'arriver.

\- Hey Ginny, tu as déjà vu un gnome qui danse ? lui demande George pour essayer de lui changer les idées.

\- Non, dit-elle en s'assoyant sur l'une de nos malles pendant que M'man la rafistole.

George se met alors à genoux et porte le collet de son chandail par-dessus sa tête. Il se dandine de gauche à droite et essaye même de tourner sur lui-même ce qui fait rire Ginny.

\- Ou un gnome à cheval ? dis-je en prenant George sur mon dos.

Ginny rit aux éclats. Malgré le bruit ambiant que personne n'ose faire taire, son rire résonne comme un baume sur mon cœur. Si elle rit c'est qu'elle va bien et tant mieux. Même Maugrey qui regarde à tous les deux minutes la porte, esquisse un sourire. Puis Papa et Lupin arrivent dans le hall et s'adossent au mur.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller ? demande Lupin à Maugrey.

\- Il manque toujours Sturgis, répond Maugrey.

\- Et Harry, fait remarquer Papa.

\- EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DÉCIDER À DESCENDRE, LÀ-HAUT ? rugit M'man en bas des escaliers pour couvrir les cris incessants de Mme Black.

Si Hélène était là, elle pourrait la calmer un moment. Je souris en pensant à elle. Un mois, c'est vraiment long.

Hermione, Harry et Ron descendent finalement dans le hall en traînant leurs valises derrière eux.

\- Harry, tu viens avec Tonks et moi, lui dit M'man- couvrant les cris répétés de SANG-DE-BOURBE ! VERMINE ! CRÉATUREs INFÂMES ! - laisse ta valise et ta chouette, Alastor s'occupera des bagages… Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Sirius, Dumbledore a dit non !

Un chien noir semblable à un ours est apparu à côté de Harry qui escalade les monceaux de bagages entassés dans le hall pour rejoindre M'man.

\- Non, mais vraiment…se lamente-t-elle. Oh et puis après tout, fais comme tu voudras !

Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée et sort. Harry et le chien la suivent. La porte claque ce qui n'arrange pas le cas de Mme Black. _(OP p. 206-207)_

\- Ron et Hermione, venez avec moi, dit Papa.

Il ouvre la porte d'entrée et sort, Hermione et Ron sur ses talons. Maugrey fait léviter nos bagages sur un chariot qu'il vient de faire apparaître, puis il transplane.

\- C'est à nous, dit Lupin.

Il ouvre la porte et sort dans la lumière incertaine du soleil de septembre. Ginny, George et moi le suivons. La porte claque derrière nous étouffant enfin les hurlements de Mme Black.

\- Tu as hâte de la retrouver ? me demande Lupin.

\- Oh que oui ! répondé-je

\- Dis-lui bonjour de ma part et embrasse-la pour moi, ajoute Lupin.

\- Crois-moi, il n'a besoin de personne pour le faire, réplique George.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas devant Harry…dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Le trajet jusqu'à King's Cross nous prend vingt minutes à pied et il n'y a rien à signaler. Une fois dans la gare, nous flânons entre les voies 9 et 10 puis, lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne en vue, chacun à notre tour, nous allons nous appuyer contre la barrière et nous la traversons pour atteindre le quai 93/4. Le Poudlard Express est là, crachant des panaches de vapeur noire au-dessus de la foule des élèves et de leur famille qui se presse dans l'attente du départ. Maugrey finit de décharger son chariot quand on rejoint les autres. Lee est là aussi et il flatte Sirius.

\- Pas d'ennuis ? grogne Maugrey.

\- Aucun, répond Lupin.

\- Je vais quand même parler de Sturgis à Dumbledore, dit Maugrey. C'est la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il nous fait faux bond. Bientôt, on ne pourra pas plus compter sur lui que sur Mondingus.

\- Bon prenez bien soin de vous, dit Lupin en serrant des mains autour de lui, se faisant, il me fait un clin d'œil et je comprends le message. Toi aussi Harry.

\- Ouais, garde la tête basse et les yeux ouverts, dit Maugrey en serrant la main de Harry. Et n'oubliez pas, vous tous, faites bien attention à ce que vous écrivez dans vos lettres. Si vous avez un doute, n'écrivez rien du tout.

\- J'ai été très contente de vous connaître, dit Tonks en serrant Hermione et Ginny contre elle. On se reverra surement un de ces jours.

Un coup de sifflet retentit. Les élèves qui sont encore sur le quai se hâtent de monter dans le train.

\- Vite, vite, dit M'man d'un air affolé en nous serrant contre elle au hasard. Écrivez…soyez sage…Si vous avez oublié quelque chose, on vous l'enverra…Aller, montez maintenant, vite…

Nous entrons dans le train avec Lee. Le gros chien noir se dresse alors sur ses pattes arrière et pose celles de devant sur les épaules de Harry, mais M'man pousse Harry vers la portière du wagon en sifflant entre ses dents :

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, conduis-toi comme un chien, Sirius !

\- À plus tard ! lance Harry par la fenêtre ouverte alors que le train s'ébranle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny font de grands signes de la main alors que le train commence à prendre doucement de la vitesse.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû venir avec nous, dit Hermione d'un air soucieux.

\- Oh détends-toi un peu, répond Ron, ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour, le pauvre.

\- Bon, dis-je en claquant mes mains l'une contre l'autre, on ne va pas passer la journée à bavarder, on a des choses à voir avec Lee. À plus tard.

 _(OP p. 208 à 210)_

Nous avançons dans le couloir du train afin de nous trouver un compartiment. Au bout de quelques wagons on en trouve enfin un de libre.

\- Alors les vacances ? demande Lee en installant sa valise dans le porte-bagage.

\- Super, dis-je

\- On a beaucoup avancé dans nos produits, ajoute George en fouillant dans sa malle. Je te présente la boite à Flemme, l'essentiel de tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour passer une année bien relaxante à l'école.

\- On a un choix assez varié de sucreries qui rendent malade, expliqué-je. Chaque friandise comporte deux moitiés de couleurs différentes. Par exemple, si tu manges la partie orange d'une pastille de Gerbe, tu te mets à vomir. Dès qu'on t'a envoyé à l'infirmerie, tu avales la partie violette…

\- Qui te remet aussitôt d'aplomb. Tu peux alors te livrer à l'activité de ton choix au lieu de passer une heure à t'ennuyer en pure perte, c'est ce qu'on explique dans nos publicités, complète George.

\- Mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait au point. Jusqu'à maintenant, nos cobayes ont eu du mal à s'arrêter suffisamment longtemps pour avaler la moitié violette de la pastille, expliqué-je

\- Les cobayes ?

\- Nous, précisé-je. C'est pour ça que cette année, nous allons en profiter pour tester nos produits et s'assurer que les effets sont uniformes chez tous nos clients.

 _(OP p.122)_

\- Et toi, ton été ? demande George en rangeant sa malle dans le porte-bagage.

\- Ah bien relaxe comparer à vous autres. Alors vous avez créé combien de produits ? demande Lee.

\- Et bien on a les pastilles de Gerbe, les petits-fours Tourndeloeil, les Berlingot de Fièvre, les Nougats Néansang…énumère George.

\- Vous avez inventé tout ça, tout seul ? demande Lee.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire qu'on n'est pas assez brillant pour faire ça tout seul ? demande George faussement peiné.

\- On est paresseux, pas crétin ! ajouté-je. Mais on a eu un peu d'aide, en effet.

Je regarde par la fenêtre en espérant voir le château. Je sais que c'est ridicule et qu'on n'arrivera pas à l'école avant plusieurs heures, mais j'ai ce petit espoir…

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? demande Lee en me souriant malicieusement.

\- Hein quoi ? dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

\- À ce point-là ? demande Lee.

\- T'as pas idée, dit George en soupirant.

\- Elle est jolie au moins ? demande Lee.

\- Ah non ! Ne commence pas ! dit George. Je croyais qu'on allait parler affaires !

\- Prendre une petite pause, ce n'est pas si grave, dit Lee, amusé

\- Il va en avoir pour des heures…dit George en s'adossant sur le siège les bras croisés.

\- Alors elle a un nom ? demande Lee avec intérêt.

\- Hélène, dis-je simplement.

\- Hélène. Ouais, c'est chouette comme nom. Donc elle a l'air de quoi ? Elle est rousse ?

\- Oui, répondé-je

\- Non, réplique George.

\- Elle l'est ou elle ne l'est pas ? demande Lee perplexe.

\- Elle ne l'est pas, répond George.

\- Elle l'est, mais en ce moment, elle a les cheveux blonds, répliqué-je. C'est compliqué. Elle était rousse au début de l'été, mais elle a dû changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Société secrète menée par Dumbledore pour lutter contre le pouvoir grandissant de Tu-Sais-Qui, précise George.

Je lui raconte tout l'été que j'ai vécu avec elle. Lee est notre meilleur ami depuis le jour où nous sommes montés dans ce train pour la première fois. J'ai une confiance sans limite en lui et George aussi. Je n'épargne aucun détail au grand désespoir de mon frère. Je lui parle de ses yeux bleus comme la pluie, de son sourire, de son rire cristallin, de son esprit vif et même de sa façon de se blottir au creux de mon épaule avant de s'endormir.

\- Wow, tu es vraiment en amour par-dessus la tête, s'exclame Lee.

\- À qui le dis-tu ! confirme George.

\- J'ai bien hâte de faire sa connaissance, dit Lee.

\- Tu vas voir, elle est vraiment…vraiment…dis-je en ne sachant pas quoi dire pour la définir le mieux possible.

\- Mais pas un mot à Harry, dit George. Si tu la rencontres ou que tu veux parler d'elle, fais-le toujours loin d'Harry. Il ne doit pas être au courant de son existence.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Lee incrédule.

\- Dumbledore nous a fait faire un serment inviolable. Harry ne doit rien savoir de l'existence d'Hélène. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si important, mais si Harry apprend son existence nous allons mourir. Mon père, ma mère, Bill, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, nous deux et tout plein d'autres on va tous mourir !

\- Oh…dit Lee qui comprend l'ampleur de l'interdiction.

Je continue le voyage en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. J'écoute distraitement George et Lee parler des idées pour la compagnie. Alicia, Angelina et Katie viennent nous saluer puis elles repartent peu de temps après. La pluie éclabousse les vitres sans grande conviction puis le soleil fait une timide apparition avant d'être une nouvelle fois masqué par les nuages. Le soir tombe et les lumières s'allument dans les wagons. Je mange ma cinquième Chocogrenouille quand George déclare que c'est le moment d'enfiler nos robes pour l'école.

Enfin, le train commence à ralentir et le tumulte habituel des élèves qui se précipitent pour rassembler leurs bagages et leurs animaux se fait entendre. Je sors à mon tour avec George et Lee dans le corridor. J'attends que les portes s'ouvrent puis nous avançons lentement vers la portière la plus proche. La fraicheur nocturne et l'odeur des pins qui bordent le chemin du lac entrent dans le train.

 _(OP p. 222)_

Nous descendons et on suit la foule vers la sortie de la gare. Nous sommes bousculés de toutes parts et on doit vraiment utiliser nos talents de cogneur pour ne pas être séparé tous les trois. Nous arrivons enfin sur la route obscure, luisante de pluie, devant la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Sur la chaussée s'alignent la centaine de diligences sans chevaux. Nous prenons place dans l'une d'elles. Bringuebalant dans un bruit de ferraille, le convoi des diligences remonte la route en direction du château. Je regarde par la fenêtre avec impatience.

\- Tu vas voir, Lee, elle est vraiment belle. Cette diligence est incroyablement lente, vous ne trouvez pas ? demandé-je.

\- Ou bien c'est toi qui es incroyablement impatient, se moque George. Il n'a jamais été si excité de commencer l'école.

Les diligences s'arrêtent dans un cliquetis métallique devant les marches de pierre qui mène à la double porte de chêne de l'entrée.

 _(OP p.229)_

Je suis le premier à descendre. Je monte les escaliers avec hâte. Si vite que lorsque j'arrive en haut, je me rends compte que George vient tout juste de descendre de la diligence. J'en profite alors pour scruter les alentour. Peut-être que j'aurai la chance de la voir d'ici. Malheureusement, je ne la trouve nulle part dans cette foule.

\- Aller Fred, qu'est-ce que t'attends, m'appel George qui est rendu aux portes.

Je le rejoins en continuant de regarder tout autour.

\- Tu n'as jamais été comme ça ! s'exclame Lee. Elle doit être vraiment fantastique.

\- Elle est bien plus que ça ! ajouté-je en traversant le hall.

J'entre dans la Grande Salle en continuant de chercher Hélène à travers la foule d'élèves. Elle n'est pas assise à la table des Gryffondor, du moins pas encore…

George m'attrape par le bras et me tire afin que je n'aille pas trop loin. Je reste un moment debout à regarder les élèves entrer dans la Grande Salle. Je ne la vois nulle part.

\- Fred, Harry arrive, assieds-toi, m'ordonne George.

Je prends place à côté de lui. Je salue à nouveau Katie, Angelina et Alicia en leur demandant comment se sont déroulées leurs vacances. J'écoute distraitement en regardant derrière elles afin d'apercevoir enfin Hélène, mais rien. Aucun signe d'elle.

 **Hélène**

Je suis enfin prête pour la soirée. J'ai enfilé ma robe d'école. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir insisté auprès de Mme Guipure. J'ai remarqué que dès mon arrivée au château, on avait brodé le badge de ma maison sur mes robes. Me voilà marquée… Il y a même deux bandes de soie verte qui ont été cousues dans le revers de mon collet et de mes manches. C'est magnifique avec mes yeux, mais je suis assez mal à l'aise de me joindre aux autres élèves ainsi. Et si Fred me voyait, il comprendrait toute suite que je suis une Serpentard…Cette idée me tord l'estomac à l'envers.

J'attache un ruban de soie vert dans mes cheveux et j'ajoute un peu de maquillage et me voilà fin prête à me mélanger aux autres élèves qui doivent commencer à arriver.

Je traverse les corridors des cachots et le brouhaha des conversations qui augmente d'intensité à mesure que je me rapproche du hall d'entrée. Je monte les escaliers, les élèves entrent par la grande porte et se dirigent tous vers la Grande Salle.

Soudain, je sens comme une décharge électrique en voyant une silhouette très familière aux cheveux roux monter les escaliers de marbre. Il regarde autour de lui, puis George monte à son tour.

\- Aller Fred, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? l'interpelle-t-il.

Fred le suit en regardant aux alentours. J'aimerais me mettre à courir et me jeter dans ses bras. Il m'a tellement manqué pendant ce long mois. Et pourtant, je sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Il y a trop de gens. Ma couverture serait gâchée. Il regarde autour de lui comme s'il avait perdu quelqu'un à travers la foule. Je dois me cacher au plus vite, car s'il me voit, c'est lui qui se jettera sur moi…non, il ne doit pas me voir ! Je file donc illico derrière le mur qui mène aux cachots.

\- Tu n'as jamais été comme ça ! s'exclame un grand garçon noir avec des cheveux en dreadlocks. Elle doit être vraiment fantastique.

\- Elle est bien plus que ça ! ajoute Fred en me cherchant dans la foule.

Il entre dans la Grande Salle en continuant de regarder autour de lui. Je sors de ma cachette et je m'adosse à un mur pour attendre Drago. C'est donc moi qu'il cherche à travers la foule. Je suis touchée par ce qu'il vient de dire et je soupir en me maudissant. Je suis vraiment la plus idiote, j'aurais dû me lancer dans ses bras et au diable cette stupide mission. Cette satanée ambition, aussi ! Je mérite bien d'être à Serpentard !

Heureusement, Drago arrive pour mettre fin à mon autoflagellation. Il est avec un petit groupe d'élèves de Serpentard. Il y a Crabbe et Goyle et une fille au visage dur. En le voyant, je me mets immédiatement dans la peau de mon personnage. Je me décolle du mur et je l'attends souriante.

\- Bonsoir Hélène, dit Drago en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu connais déjà Crabbe et Goyle. Je te présente également Pansy Parkinson. Pansy voici ma sœur Hélène.

Nous échangeons une poignée de main conviviale puis nous entrons tous les cinq dans la Grande Salle. Ce faisant, je jette un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Au moment même où Fred allait me voir, George attire son attention en lui parlant. Je suis soulagée, intérieurement.

Crabbe et Goyle vont d'un côté de la table des Serpentard et Pansy, Drago et moi allons de l'autre.

\- Bonsoir Drago, dit Rayan en vous voyant passer.

Nous nous arrêtons à sa hauteur. Drago lui serre la main.

\- Félicitation pour ta nomination au poste de préfet, lui dit Rayan.

Drago le remercie.

\- Bonsoir, Hélène, dit-il en me tendant la main.

\- Bonsoir Rayan, dis-je en lui donnant la main.

Au lieu de la serrer, il la tire vers lui et me donne un baiser sur la main, Je lui souris en feignant un rire amusé.

\- Tu te rappelles de Jason, dit Rayan en me pointant un garçon aux cheveux bruns courts.

Jason qui est assis en face de lui me fait signe de la main pour me saluer.

\- Je te présente aussi Dean, ajoute Rayan. Dean, je te présente Hélène Black, la sœur de Drago.

Un garçon aux cheveux mi- longs châtains et ondulés se tourne vers moi. Il a de beau trait comme Rayan et il paraît surpris en me voyant.

\- Enchantée de te connaître, lui dis-je souriante.

\- M…moi…aussi, balbutie Dean.

\- Aller vient, Hélène ! me dit Drago en m'amenant m'asseoir plus loin.

Tout le long des tables, les chandelles flottent dans les airs, illuminant les fantômes argentés dispersés dans la salle et les visages des élèves qui s'interpellent d'une maison à l'autre et observent d'un œil critique les nouvelles coupes de cheveux ou des nouvelles robes.

 _(OP p. 230)_

Peu de temps après m'être assise, je vois Hermione, Ginny et Ron entrer dans la Grande Salle. Avec eux, il y a un autre garçon. Je l'ai vu, il y a très longtemps. Il n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque. Maintenant, c'est un jeune homme. Ses cheveux noirs, indisciplinés, ses lunettes rondes et sa silhouette menu me rappel énormément James. Mon père me l'avait dit et je l'avais vu dans la Gazette, mais là c'est encore plus frappant. Je le regarde marcher jusqu'au milieu de la table complètement opposé à la mienne, puis mes yeux se posent sur ma baguette. Je la caresse nostalgiquement du bout de l'index lorsque Drago vient me sortir de mes souvenirs.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hum ? Oui, je vais bien. Et toi, comment s'est passé ton voyage ? demandé-je à Drago.

\- Très bien. J'ai fait quelques rondes dans le train, afin de lancer un avertissement à tous ceux qui voudrait faire leur fin-fin cette année, raconte-t-il. Potter est bien remué de s'être fait dépasser par Weasley.

\- Hein ? dis-je, en feignant de ne pas comprendre. Potter. Comme dans Harry Potter ?

\- Oui, il est de mon année à Gryffondor. Ce Potter, il se croit meilleur dans tout parce qu'il est célèbre, mais il n'en est pas revenu que Weasley soit préfet et pas lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon père a trouvé ça bien intéressant que Potter soit venu à la gare avec un chien.

\- Un chien ? demandé-je étonnée.

\- Oui, un chien noir semblable à un ours. Papa a trouvé ça très intéressant, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer pourquoi. Ce que je sais c'est que Potter et Granger n'ont vraiment pas aimé que j'y fasse référence dans le train.

\- Weasley ? Granger ? demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

Mais Drago n'a pas le temps de répondre, car les portes de la Grande Salle qui se sont fermés sans que je m'en aperçoive, s'ouvrent et une longue file de nouveaux élèves entre derrière le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci porte le tabouret sur lequel je me suis assise, il y a un mois. Le Choixpeau y est posé dessus.

La rumeur des conversations cesse et les premières années s'alignent devant la table des professeurs, face aux autres élèves. Le professeur McGonagall place soigneusement le tabouret devant eux puis fait un pas en arrière.

La déchirure qui traverse le Choixpeau, juste au-dessus du bord, s'ouvre alors et l'étoffe magique chante alors une chanson :

Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf

Et que Poudlard sortait à pein'de l'œuf

Les fondateurs de notre noble école

De l'unité avait fait leur symbole

Rassemblé par la même passion

Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition

De répandre leur savoir à la ronde

Dans l'école la plus belle du monde

« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »

Décidèrent les quatre compagnons

Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait

Où la destinée les séparerait.

Toujours amis à la vie à la mort

Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor

Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle

Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer

Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?

J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire

Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.

Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner

Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,

Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture

À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre ».

Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage

Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage. »

Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité

Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »

Lorsqu'appaur'nt ces quelques divergences

Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence

Car chacun ayant sa propre maison

Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon

Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure

Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur

Chez les sorciers de son académie

Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie

Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces

Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe.

Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort

Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.

La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient

Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell'savait.

Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs

Connurent de l'amitié la valeur

Poudlard vécut alors dans l'harmonie

De longues années libres de soucis.

Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit

Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.

Les maisons comme quatre piliers

Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés

S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas

Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.

Il fut un temps où l'école parut

Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.

Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits

Les amis dressés contre les amis

Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard

Estima venue l'heure de son départ.

Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi

Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs

Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur

Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies.

Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie.

Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là

Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :

Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons

Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission

Mais cette année, je vais en dire plus long.

Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :

Bien que condamné à vous séparer

Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter

Il me faut accomplir ma destinée

Qui est de vous répartir chaque année,

Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui

N'entraine cette fin qui m'horrifie.

Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages

Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages

Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril

Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles

Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle

Pour échapper à la chute mortelle

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience

La répartition maintenant commence.

Le chapeau redevient immobile et la salle éclate en applaudissement.

\- C'est bien curieux…marmonne Drago.

\- Curieux ? répété-je

\- Le Choixpeau se contente d'ordinaire à énoncer les qualités que chaque maison exige et il parle de son rôle dans la répartition. Rien de plus, m'explique Drago.

Le professeur attend de lire la liste des noms des premières années et elle jette aux élèves qui continuent de chuchoter un regard aussi pénétrant qu'une brûlure. Les chuchotements s'interrompent soudain. Après avoir balayé chacune des tables d'un dernier regard sur son long morceau de parchemin et appelle le premier nom de la liste.

\- Albercrombie, Euran.

Un jeune garçon terrifié s'avance d'un pas trébuchant et coiffe le Choixpeau magique qui lui serait tombé jusqu'aux épaules s'il n'avait été retenu par ses oreilles proéminentes. Le Choixpeau réfléchit un instant puis sa déchirure en forme de bouche annonce :

\- Gryffondor !

La table des Gryffondor l'applaudit bruyamment tandis que le jeune garçon va s'asseoir à leur table d'un pas chancelant.

Peu à peu, la longue file des premières années diminue. Puis enfin Zeller, Rose est envoyée à Poufsouffle et le professeur McGonagall remporte le Choixpeau et son tabouret hors de la Grande Salle tandis que le professeur Dumbledore se lève.

\- À ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclare Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante, les bras écartés et le visage illuminé d'un sourire rayonnant, je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors bon appétit !

Un éclat de rire appréciateur et une salve d'applaudissements saluent ses paroles. Dumbledore se rassoit et rejette sa longue barbe par-dessus son épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans son assiette. Car, à présent, des plats innombrables ont surgi de nulle part et les cinq longues tables croulent sous les rôtis, les pâtés, les panachés de légumes, le pain, les sauces et les bonbonnes de jus de citrouille.

Je me sers un peu de tout en écoutant Drago me parler de ses vacances d'été. Apparemment, mon frère aime beaucoup être le centre de l'attention. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle boivent chacune de ses paroles. Je me contente de le regarder en souriant et en faisant semblant d'être très intéressé par ses exploits et tout l'argent que ses parents ont dépensé pour lui plaire.

Lorsque tous les élèves ont fini de souper et que le niveau sonore des conversations recommence à monter, Dumbledore se lève à nouveau. Tout le monde s'interrompt aussitôt, même Drago qui était en train de vanter la nourriture de chez lui par rapport à celle de l'école. Les têtes se tournent alors vers Dumbledore.

\- À présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations du début d'année, déclare Dumbledore. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès – il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler pour la quatre cents soixante-deuxième fois, selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Nous applaudissons poliment les deux nouveaux professeurs.

\- Les essaies pour la construction des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatres maisons auront lieu le …

Il s'interrompt en lançant un regard interrogateur au professeur Ombrage. Comme celle-ci n'est pas beaucoup plus grande debout qu'assise, il y a un moment d'incertitude au cours duquel personne ne comprend pourquoi Dumbledore s'est tu. Le professeur Ombrage s'éclaircit alors la gorge – Hum, hum – et il est maintenant clair qu'elle s'est levée avec l'intention de faire un discours.

Pendant un bref instant, Dumbledore semble pris au dépourvu, puis il se rassoit avec élégance et regarde le professeur Ombrage d'un air intéressé comme si rien ne pouvait lui procurer plus grand plaisir que de l'écouter parler. D'autres membres du corps enseignant ne se montrent pas aussi habiles à cacher leur surprise. Les sourcils du professeur Chourave se lèvent si haut qu'ils disparaissent derrière ses mèches rebelles et le professeur McGonagall pince ses lèvres si fort qu'elles sont devenues blanches.

\- Merci, cher directeur pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue, minaude le professeur Ombrage. Hum, hum, je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard- elle sourit en découvrant des dents pointues – et de voir tous ces joyeux visages levés vers moi ! J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !

Drago rit silencieusement. Crabbe et Goyle le regardent avec complicité.

\- Hum, hum, le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers, continue le professeur Ombrage dont la voix de petite fille, haute perchée vient de prendre les traits d'une femme d'affaires, prononçant les mots sur un rythme morne d'un discours appris par cœur. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révèleraient pas d'une grande utilité si une institution attentive ne se chargeait de le cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Le professeur Ombrage marque une pause et incline légèrement la tête en direction de ses collègues, mais aucun ne lui répond son salut. Les sourcils noirs du professeur McGonagall sont froncés à tel point qu'elle a l'air d'un faucon.

\- Hum, hum. Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être, car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation…

Plusieurs chuchotements et des rires étouffés d'élèves penchés les uns vers les autres se font entendre progressivement. Même Drago, Pansy Crabbe et Goyle parlent autour de moi, mais je suis très intéressée par les paroles du professeur Ombrage et je ne me laisse pas distraire.

\- …car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaitront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Elle se rassoit et Dumbledore applaudit. Les autres professeurs l'imitent en claquant dans leurs mains une ou deux fois. Quelques élèves suivent, mais la plupart ont été surpris par la fin du discours dont ils ont écouté que quelques mots et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'applaudir vraiment, Dumbledore se lève à nouveau.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant, dit-il en s'inclinant vers elle. À présent, comme je vous l'annonçais les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu au cours de la deuxième semaine ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Et maintenant tout le monde au lit !

 _(OP p. 232 à 243)_

Tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers la sortie dans la Grande Salle. Je marche lentement avec Drago vers la sortie. J'aperçois Fred et George à quelques mètres devant moi. Fred regarde autour de lui, il doit me chercher à nouveau. Je fais semblant de relacer ma robe lorsqu'il regarde dans ma direction afin de me cacher derrière un grand garçon de Serdaigle. Dans le hall, je suis les autres Serpentard vers notre salle commune. Une fois arrivé, je souhaite une bonne nuit à Drago et ses amis et je monte dans les dortoirs des filles avec Pansy.

Je m'étends sur mon lit en regardant le plafond de pierre brute. Je repense aux paroles du professeur Ombrage. J'avais bien raison de sentir quelque chose de malsain dans son regard. Son discours, c'est une mise en garde envers tous ceux qui ne se conformeront pas aux règles du gouvernement. Je suis mieux de jouer stratégiquement avec elle. Je dois faire semblant d'abonder dans son sens si je veux en apprendre plus sur les intentions du ministère.

Soudain, le visage de Fred s'impose à moi. Je sens mon estomac se retourner en pensant à comment il doit se sentir en ce moment. Demain matin, je dois trouver un moyen de lui dire que je suis là, mais qu'étant chez les Serpentard, je dois continuer mon infiltration.

Je m'endors à nouveau avec difficulté en repassant différentes idées dans ma tête. Je me réveille en sursaut sans être vraiment capable de retrouver le sommeil.


	44. Les nouveaux amis

**Chapitre 44 : Les nouveaux amis**

Au petit matin, j'entends le « crac » familier d'un elfe de maison qui apparait dans ma chambre. Pour être à l'heure au petit déjeuner et avoir le temps de me préparer, j'ai demandé à une elfe de maison de venir me réveiller tous les matins de la semaine. C'est elle qui est venue me réveiller le premier matin et depuis elle me réveille chaque matin. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais elle est facile à distinguer, car son habillement n'est pas du tout conforme à ceux des autres elfes de maison. Elle porte une petite jupe et un corsage, avec un chapeau bleu assorti, dans lequel elle a découpé des trous pour laisser passer ses grandes oreilles.

\- Mademoiselle, c'est l'heure de vous réveiller, dit prudemment l'elfe en s'approchant de moi.

\- Hum…Oui, merci beaucoup, dis-je en me retournant.

L'elfe disparaît aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue dans un « crac » distinctif. J'ouvre les yeux et j'écoute autour de moi. Il n'y a pas de son autre que le clapotis de l'eau contre ma fenêtre.

Je me lève, prend une douche et m'habille. Lorsque j'ai terminé de me maquiller et de placer mes cheveux, je sors de la salle commune où les élèves commencent à se bousculer pour être prêts à temps et je vais dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je regarde prudemment autour de moi dès que j'arrive dans le hall. Si je tombe nez à nez avec Fred, ça serait moins risqué qu'hier soir, mais ça ne serait pas sans danger. Heureusement, à cette heure, il n'est pas encore arrivé. Je me dirige vers la table des Serpentard qui comme les autres tables commence à se remplir petit à petit. Je vois Rayan qui est assis tout seul.

\- Bon matin, m'accueil-t-il en me voyant arrivé. Tu es bien matinale.

\- Je voulais être sûr d'avoir accès aux douches avant que tout le monde s'y mette, répondé-je, en m'assoyant face à lui. Et toi aussi, tu voulais être le premier dans la salle de bain des garçons ?

\- Non, répond-t-il en souriant. J'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- Oh, Félicitation.

\- Je dois voir comment je vais organiser les entrainements. Il me manque aussi deux batteurs, alors je dois faire des essaies. Intéressée ? me demande-t-il.

\- Qui ? Moi ! Non, non, non ! Hors de question ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais monté sur un balai de toute ma vie. Alors jouer au Quidditch…dis-je précipitamment.

\- Comment peux-tu dire que tu n'es pas bonne sur un balai, si tu n'as jamais essayé ? demande Dean qui vient de s'assoir à côté de Rayan.

\- J'ai le vertige. Dès que mes pieds quittent le plancher des vaches, je suis envahie d'une peur indéfinissable. Je me rappelle que lorsque j'avais trois ans, l'orphelinat a reçu un tapis volant pour enfants. Je me souviens encore de la sensation de panique que j'ai eu à être sur ce truc, expliqué-je.

\- C'est juste que tu n'as jamais eu la chance de monter sur un balai avec quelqu'un d'expérimenté, dit Dean.

\- J'ai quand même pris des cours de balai volant cette année, en option, dis-je après avoir répondu à Dean par un sourire forcé.

À cet instant, dans une bourrasque de battement d'ailes, des centaines de hiboux surgissent par les fenêtres et se répandent dans toute la Grande Salle qui est de plus en plus bondée. Ils sont chargés de lettres et de paquets qu'ils apportent à leurs destinataires en aspergeant de gouttelettes d'eau les élèves attablés. De toute évidence, la pluie tombe dru au-dehors. Une chouette postale me dépose la Gazette du sorcier que je paie une noise. _(OP p. 256)_

\- Tu as pris le cours de balai volant ? me demande Jason qui nous a également rejoints. Ce n'est pas un cours de première année ?

\- Oui, en effet, mais c'était le seul cours à option qui n'était pas plein…dis-je un peu honteuse. En fait, ce n'est pas vrai, au début j'avais deux choix de cours : divination et étude des Moldus – J'accentue une grimace en prononçant le nom du deuxième cours-. J'ai supplié Severus, je veux dire, le professeur Rogue. Il a fini par me donner cette option. Ce n'est pas la meilleure, mais c'est plus raisonnable que ce que je pouvais choisir.

Mon explication semble les satisfaire puis ils commencent une discussion sur les entraînements de Quidditch et les meilleures stratégies à adopter pour gagner la coupe cette année.

Pendant ce temps, je fais semblant de lire le journal. En fait, je regarde un peu plus loin dans la Grande Salle pour observer les jumeaux. Ils sont debout à côté de Ron, d'Hermione et d'Harry. Harry disparaît soudain sous la table puis les jumeaux quittent la Grande Salle en emportant une pile de toasts.

\- Tient Hélène, maman t'envoie cette petite boîte de bonbons, me dit Drago en me donnant un petit paquet emballé dans de la soie verte.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil, dis-je joyeusement.

\- Ne t'emballe pas comme ça. Maman va nous en envoyer chaque semaine…dit Drago en me regardant avec curiosité.

Le professeur Rogue se promène entre les tables pour nous donner nos horaires.

\- Voilà le vôtre, Miss Black, me dit-il en me donne ma feuille.

\- Merci, professeur.

\- Tu as quoi, là tout de suite ? me demande Dean.

\- Métamorphose en double, répondé-je.

\- Super, nous aussi, dit Rayan en recevant le sien.

Nous sortons donc tous les quatre de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers le cours de métamorphose. Comme nous sommes un peu tôt, nous attendons dans le corridor près de la porte. Les garçons se vantent de leurs exploits aériens. De leur trio mortel pour faire des buts en évitant les Cognards.

\- Cette fois où tu as fait une passe in extrémiste et que ce Cognard est passé à un pouce de ta tête, ça c'était du spectacle ! raconte Jason en parlant à Rayan.

\- C'était l'un de ses jumeaux Weasley qui l'avait frappé…dit Rayan en se rappelant la fureur qu'il avait éprouvée à ce moment.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose cette année pour détourner leur défensive. L'offensive, on peut gérer, mais Potter et les Weasley sont les points à battre, analyse Dean.

Les portes de la classe s'ouvrent et nous avançons vers les bureaux de la classe.

\- Il leur faut un gardien, annonce Rayan en s'assoyant. On verra bien qui ils prendront et ce sera sans doute leur faille.

\- Bonjour à vous tous, commence le professeur McGonagall.

À ces mots, les dernières conversations prennent fin. Le professeur McGonagall a cette stature qui impose le respect sans avoir recours aux mots.

\- Pour votre dernière année à Poudlard, vous aurez à passer un examen important au cours duquel vous devrez apporter la preuve de vos spécialisations que vous avez choisies suite à vos BUSE. Ce sont les ASPIC. Ils détermineront vos performances et vos chances d'accéder aux postes importants dans vos choix de carrière. C'est pour cela que ce matin, nous allons nous attaquer à deux sorts très complexes qui sont fréquemment demandés lors des ASPIC. Il s'agit des sorts de Disparition et surtout d'Apparition, explique le professeur McGonagall.

Après avoir expliqué à mon grand plaisir, la théorie sur les sortilèges d'Apparition, le professeur McGonagall nous demande de nous exercer à faire d'abord disparaitre nos chaises puis de les faire apparaitre.

Je fais disparaitre ma chaise avec une assez grande facilité, puis je regarde autour de moi. Rayan et Dean ont presque terminé de faire disparaitre leur chaise alors que Jason en a fait disparaitre que quelques barreaux.

\- Très bien, lorsque vous avez terminé, vous pouvez commencer à les faire apparaitre, annonce le professeur McGonagall qui passe dans les rangées pour observer les progrès des élèves.

Je m'affaire alors à faire apparaître ma chaise. L'exercice est un peu plus complexe que la disparition. Cela me prend un bon moment. Lorsque le professeur indique la fin du cours, ma chaise est devenue un joli tabouret. Ce qui est nettement mieux que les autres élèves. La chaise de Rayan est en fait que quatre bâtons poilus au lieu d'être en bois. Celle de Dean ressemble à une sculpture contemporaine tandis que Jason a tout juste eu le temps de faire disparaître la sienne au complet.

\- Tu es vraiment douée, me dit Dean en sortant du cours.

\- Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

Nous allons ensuite au cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur Binn's est tellement endormant dans ses propos que je comprends la plupart des élèves qui luttent contre le sommeil. Je connais la matière dont il parle bien heureusement.

Au bout de quinze minutes, Rayan qui est assis à côté de moi n'en peut plus. Il me tape doucement sur l'épaule. Je lève les yeux de mes gribouillis pour le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ? me demande-t-il en me pointant mon parchemin.

Pour lutter contre l'ennui de ce cours, j'ai écrit l'essentielle en formant un acrostiche en formant le mot « G.N.O.M.E », puis je l'ai embelli de toutes sortes de fioritures pour me divertir.

\- C'est le mot Gnome. J'ai déjà lu sur le sujet dont il parle. La chasse du 13e siècle, il y a une année importante à retenir et c'est 1238. Il y a également cinq événements à retenir. Avec le mot Gnome, tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin. Si tu reteins le « G » comme le « 1 » ensuite tu n'as qu'à tourner trois lettres pour découvrir la date à retenir. « N » tourner devient « 2 », le « M » devient « 3 » et le « E » en y ajoutant une barre on peut voir « 8 », expliqué-je à Rayan.

\- Ingénieux, murmure-t-il.

Je lui explique ensuite la signification de chaque lettre et le lien avec l'histoire de la chasse aux sorcières de 1238. Au début, Rayan est méfiant, puis il écoute les propos du professeur Binn's. Il se rend rapidement compte que tout ce qu'il raconte se trouve déjà dans l'acrostiche que je viens de lui expliquer. Il fait part de cette découverte à Dean et Jason qui ont le regard brumeux à force d'écouter les propos du professeur Binn's. Tous les deux me regardent avec un air surpris et admiratif. Le reste du cours, nous jouons au pendu tous les quatre.

\- Merci Hélène. C'est un super truc que tu nous as donné, dit Dean en sortant du cours.

\- C'est comme ça que je réussis à étudier, confessé-je.

\- Tu es vraiment douée, ajoute Jason.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de pratique, je t'aiderai si tu veux et tu deviendras aussi bon que moi, répondé-je.

\- Je l'espère bien ! dit Rayan en prenant place à la table dans la Grande Salle.

Deux filles viennent s'assoir avec nous. L'une a les cheveux bruns et ils lui vont jusqu'aux épaules. Elle est plus petite et plus menue que moi. L'autre a une silhouette semblable à la mienne, grande, élancée. Ses cheveux sont châtains blonds et sont très longs.

\- Bonjour Rayan, dit la fille aux cheveux bruns.

Les deux filles prennent place à sa droite alors que je suis à sa gauche. Elles me dévisagent toutes les deux avec curiosité.

\- Salut les filles, répond Rayan. Je vous présente Hélène. Elle est nouvelle et c'est la sœur de Malefoy. Hélène, je te présente Alice Yaxley- dit-il en me montrant la fille brune- et Grace Rosier – ajoute-t-il en me désignant la fille aux cheveux châtains blonds.

Nous échangeons une poignée de main polie entre filles.

\- Hélène est vraiment très intelligente, indique Dean aux deux filles. Sans toi, j'aurais probablement sombré dans le sommeil dans le cours d'Histoire.

\- D'ailleurs si tu es si intelligente comment ça se fait que tu sois à Serpentard et non pas à Serdaigle ? fait remarquer Jason.

\- Sans doute que le Choixpeau a conclu que j'étais trop noble pour être à Serdaigle, me vanté-je

Les garçons et les deux filles trouvent ma réplique très drôle et ils approuvent. Nous continuons de bavarder un moment, puis Drago se joint à nous et les garçons me tarissent d'éloges.

Lorsque nous partons tous ensemble vers nos cours, nous sommes une dizaine à marcher ensemble. Les garçons rigolent derrière alors qu'Alice Grace et moi marchons devant. J'aperçois au loin, Fred, George et le garçon aux dreadlocks qui traversent le hall. Ils sont en grande conversation et donc ils ne me voient pas.

Je décide donc de jouer le tout pour le tout. Je fais semblant d'être très absorbé par ma conversation sur le Bizarr Sisters avec Alice et Grace. Ce faisant, je me dirige droit sur Fred et George. Au dernier moment, au lieu de m'écarter de la trajectoire, je me jette sur Fred et le pousse violemment. Il tombe à la renverse et je me lance par-derrière comme si l'impact de notre collision avait été si fort que j'avais été projeté. Je fais même exprès d'échapper mes livres pour rendre la scène plus véridique.

Le temps semble s'être soudainement ralenti. Je peux voir chaque détail défiler à une vitesse extrêmement lente. J'affiche l'air surpris le plus crédible que je peux et j'observe Fred. Autour de moi, les Serpentard sous le choc et ne comprennent pas ce qui vient de se passer. Fred est désorienté, lui non plus n'a pas compris les événements. C'est à ce moment qu'il pose les yeux sur moi. Un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres, puis il disparait en me regardant de la tête aux pieds. Le vert et argent de ma tenue doivent avoir produit leur effet sur lui…Tout est si lent et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tout se passe à une vitesse phénoménale. Je peux lire la surprise sur son visage, celle de me voir parmi les Serpentard, mais au lieu de me repousser comme il l'a fait lorsque j'ai changé mes cheveux, ses traits changent. C'est avec une appréhension gigantesque que je vois ses traits prendre forme. Il est heureux ! Son regard s'illumine, il semble déborder d'un bonheur intense de me voir. Bien que cela me touche énormément et que je suis moi-même heureuse de me retrouver devant lui, je redoute sa réaction face aux Serpentard tout autour. Un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il amorce un élan vers moi. Je sais qu'il a l'intention de me prendre dans ses bras et qu'il n'a aucunement conscience de la réalité tout autour. Le pire, c'est que je sais qu'au fond de moi que je n'aurai pas la force de le repousser !

\- Hey Weasley ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu trouves ça drôle de foncer sur les gens ! averti Rayan menaçant.

Sa voix semble ramener Fred à la réalité. Pour moi, le temps reprend sa vitesse normale, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton pour ramener le présent dans son espace-temps normal. Dean et Jason m'attrapent par les épaules et m'aident à me relever.

\- Ta maison est si petite que quand tu arrives dans de grands espaces, tu ne sais plus comment te diriger, Weasley ? ricane Drago, alors que d'un coup de baguette magique, je ramasse toutes mes choses.

\- Fais attention où tu marches, Weasley ou tu auras affaire à moi, continue Rayan en se mettant entre Fred et moi.

Fred qui s'est relevé me regarde amèrement par-dessus l'épaule de Rayan. George est braqué, prêt à se battre pour protéger son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Severus qui s'est approché de nous.

Il faut dire que beaucoup de monde se sont arrêté pour observer la scène.

\- C'est Weasley qui a foncé sur Hélène, monsieur. Elle est tombé par terre tellement il l'a percuté avec force, explique Dean.

\- J'enlève dix points chacun, dit Severus en regardant les jumeaux et leur ami.

\- Mais professeur, c'est…commence George.

Severus lui lance un regard menaçant et George s'arrête net.

\- Ai-je besoin de vous reconduire à vos cours, messieurs Weasley ? demande Severus à George.

\- Non, monsieur.

Fred qui pendant tout ce temps continuait de me regarder détourne enfin le regard. Il ramasse son sac qui est tombé par terre et il s'éloigne vers la grande porte qui mène à l'extérieur, son frère et son ami sur ses talons. Les Serpentard continuent de les suivre des yeux en ricanant.

Je suis tellement triste et je me sens coupable de l'avoir blessé. J'ai réussi à lui dire que j'étais là et que j'étais maintenant à Serpentard, mais à quel prix ? J'ai juste le gout de pleurer et de me défouler sur les Serpentard tout autour. Je lance un regard vers Severus en quête de réconfort, puis j'avance avec le groupe vers mon double cours de sortilège en tâchant de remettre un sourire en écoutant les blagues immondes des Serpentard sur les Weasley.

Fred

J'ai cherché Hélène partout dans le château depuis mon arrivée. Je commençais à me demander ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. J'ai même vérifié à l'infirmerie de peur qu'il lui soit arrivé un accident. Mais si je m'attendais à ça ! La colère fulmine en moi, j'aimerais retourner sur mes pas pour la secouer et comprendre ce que je viens de voir. Je sais que je devrais me battre avec ces gorilles sans cervelles et je sens que ça me ferait beaucoup de bien. Et pourtant, je marche le plus loin possible. Le plus loin possible d'elle ! Une voix inconsciente me dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, même si mes émotions me crient le contraire.

\- Pour qui Rogue se prend-t-il ? C'est vraiment injuste de nous enlever dix points chacun parce qu'on s'est fait renverser par les Serpentard !

\- C'est surtout à cause d' _elle_. Il la défend, c'est clair. C'était quoi ça ? Tu as vu qu'elle était des leurs ? Finalement elle n'est peut-être pas celle que tu croyais… commente George.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? demande Lee.

Ils m'ont tous les deux suivi. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais d'autre de leur part. Pourtant, j'aimerais être seul pour voir les choses en perceptive. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les remontrances de George sur Hélène. Je suis en conflit d'intérêts chaque fois qu'il ouvre le sujet.

Je finis par m'arrêter près du lac. Il y a un gros chêne tout près et je lui donne un coup de poing pour évacuer ma colère. C'est raté ! Je le regrette aussitôt que mes jointures percutent l'arbre. Ma main m'élance et ma frustration n'en est pas diminuée pour autant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas rendu la monnaie de sa pièce ? me demande Lee. Si Montague te cherche d'habitude, tu répliques ! Là tu t'es écrasé comme un tapis !

\- C'est à cause d'Hélène, répond George en cherchant à me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qui ? La fille que tu cherches depuis hier ? C'est elle ? demande Lee.

\- Oui, soupiré-je.

\- Si c'est le grand amour entre vous deux, pourquoi elle t'a foncé dessus de la sorte ? Et devant tous ces Serpentard ? Parce qu'on s'entend que c'est elle qui t'a littéralement foncé dedans, commente Lee.

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je.

Je suis confus. J'ai beau me repasser la scène dans ma tête pour voir si j'ai manqué un truc, il n'y a aucune explication qui colle.

\- Si elle a fait ça, c'est sûrement qu'elle avait une raison, dis-je en réfléchissant.

\- Elle est à Serpentard. C'est peut-être ça qu'elle voulait te dire, propose George.

\- Tu as probablement raison. Elle ne peut pas me l'écrire, alors elle me l'a fait comprendre de cette façon. Elle est en infiltration pour Dumbledore sans doute. Il faut que je lui parle…dis-je.

\- Aller, on est déjà en retard. Je sais que ce n'est pas si grave, mais quand même, être en retard le premier jour d'école…nous rappelle Lee.


	45. Espoir et refuge

Bonjour,

Voici un peu d'espoir pour notre héroïne qui en a bien besoin...

Aussi, la transcription de mon histoire va bon train, alors je fais un petit spécial cette semaine : pour chaque 3 reviews, je vais publier un chapitre. Imaginez, ça peut aller vite ! Tout dépend de vous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !

 **Chapitre 45 : Espoir et refuge.**

 _ **Hélène**_

Le cours de sortilège s'est bien passé somme toute. J'aurais été capable de mieux performer, mais étant donné que j'étais déjà meilleur que les autres, il n'y a pas de quoi se plaindre. J'ai les idées floues, car je n'arrête pas de penser à Fred. Heureusement, les autres l'interprète comme si j'avais peur de lui.

Nous avons pris le temps de déposer nos livres à la salle commune et nous attendons maintenant devant la porte du cachot pour le dernier cours de la journée : double cours de potion. J'ai hâte d'entrer dans la classe. Les potions me font toujours un grand bien lorsque j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. J'écoute une anecdote de Dean lorsque je vois Fred et George qui s'adossent au mur face à nous. Ils me regardent et je ne sais pas comment interpréter leur attitude. Au moins, ils n'ont plus ce regard amer qu'ils me lançaient ce matin. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient faire, mais ils restent là en silence. Les autres Serpentard finissent par les voir et un grognement unanime s'ensuit. Les garçons bombent leurs torses en signe de protection et j'ai peine à ne pas me mettre à rire devant ce spectacle.

Heureusement pour m'éviter d'être trahi par un fou rire ou pire par une autre altercation, le professeur Rogue ouvre la porte du cachot et tous les élèves entrent dans la classe. Je m'installe à une table tout au fond de la classe avec Jason. Le professeur Rogue referme la porte et se poste devant la classe. Il n'y reste pas longtemps. Aussitôt après avoir fait un tour d'horizon sur les élèves silencieux, il s'avance vers la table des jumeaux, trois rangé en diagonale de moi.

\- Vous, suivez-moi, dit Rogue en pointant l'un des jumeaux. Il est hors de question que vous soyez l'un à côté de l'autre. Pucey, changez de place, je vous prie.

Fred prend la place de Jason à qui je lance un regard navré tandis qu'il prend place à côté de George. Je deviens alors fébrile à l'idée d'être aussi près de Fred à nouveau. J'aimerais lui toucher et même plus encore et je dois faire de gros efforts pour me contenir.

\- Cette année est votre dernière année à Poudlard. Vous aurez à faire preuve d'une grande détermination pour qu'en juin vous puissiez obtenir vos ASPIC. Inutile de vos rappeler que c'est ce qui vous distinguera des autres au moment de choisir un poste dans les carrières qui vous intéressent…

Pendant que le professeur Rogue parle, je regarde autour de moi discrètement. J'évalue les chances que j'aurais de me faire surprendre si j'osais toucher subtilement la main de Fred. Je suis dans la dernière rangée donc il n'y a personne derrière moi. Il y a un mur à côté de moi et de l'autre, Fred. À côté de lui, il y a deux élèves de Serdaigle. Si menace il y a, elle vient de devant moi.

Je tends alors doucement ma main. Je la bouge lentement à l'affut du moindre signe devant moi. Je suis prête à rebrousser chemin à tout moment. Ma main touche enfin la sienne. Seulement le côté de ma main qui frôle le côté de la sienne. Sa peau est chaude et douce. Il ne tourne pas la tête et je suis heureuse qu'il ne succombe pas. Je serais alors démasquée. J'entends à sa respiration qui s'est accéléré légèrement qu'il n'est pas indifférent à ce toucher aussi léger soit-il. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et il referme doucement ses doigts sur les miens. Je savoure ce moment de retrouvailles. C'est comme une légère brise fraiche dans un désert. Petit, prudent et loin d'être celui que j'aurais souhaité, mais ce doux contact baume mon cœur.

C'est un déchirement lorsque nous devons séparer nos mains pour commencer à travailler. Le professeur Rogue nous demande de choisir une potion parmi cinq qu'il a noté sur le tableau. Nous devons la faire tel quel aujourd'hui, suite à cela nous devons y trouver les failles et les améliorer. Je choisis un antidote. Je note la préparation sur un parchemin puis je me mets au travail. Il est difficile pour moi de ne pas me laisser aller avec Fred. J'aimerais lui sourire, lui toucher, mais je n'en fais rien.

Lorsque je termine ma recette, elle est orange et elle a un aspect de boue. Elle devrait être rose et être aussi liquide que l'eau. Je note le tout sur mon parchemin. Le professeur Rogue nous indique que la période est terminée et nous donne en devoir d'énoncer nos hypothèses sur les différences observées entre le résultat attendu et le résultat obtenu.

Avant de se mettre en marche pour quitter la pièce, Fred frôle subtilement sa main contre la mienne. J'avance dans la rangée pour sortir de la classe et je sais que Fred m'observe toujours derrière moi.

\- Miss Black, m'interpelle Severus. Puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Je lance un regard navré à mes nouveaux amis et ils en font de même. Le professeur Rogue referme la porte derrière le dernier élève et se tourne vers moi.

\- Merci professeur d'avoir compris mon malheur, dis-je avant qu'il ne prononce un mot. Je serai m'en montrer digne.

\- Je l'espère, dit Severus. Je sais mieux que quiconque la complexité de la tâche qu'on vous impose. Suivez-moi, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Il ouvre la porte et me cède le passage. Nous marchons au hasard des couloirs, montant toutes sortes d'escaliers puis il s'arrête dans un couloir plus isolé des autres. Un couloir d'une tour apparemment. Les murs y tournent sans cesse et il y a de nombreuses fenêtres sur le mur extérieur.

\- Le plus difficile lorsqu'on fait de l'infiltration, c'est de ne pas se perdre soi-même, m'explique Severus.

Il me tend alors un parchemin.

« Dans le local 420-B se trouve le local privé d'Hélène Black »

\- Le local 420-B ? dis-je en regardant Serverus.

C'est alors que je vois derrière lui une porte que je n'avais pas vu jusque-là. Au-dessus de la porte le numéro du local est affiché : 420-B.

J'entre dans pièce sous l'invitation de Severus. C'est une grande pièce en pierre brute comme dans ma chambre. Face à moi, il y a un coin détente avec une multitude de coussins donc certains sont si grands que je pourrais m'y étendre pour dormir. À côté, il y a un fauteuil qui me semble très confortable. Plus loin, il y a une table rectangulaire de bois et deux chaises. Au fond de la pièce se trouve une grande fenêtre à côté de laquelle est perché Eole sur un perchoir. Je m'approche de mon hibou et je lui caresse doucement les plumes du ventre. Je regarde plus loin à l'extérieur. On y voit le parc, le terrain de Quidditch et derrière, la forêt interdite.

\- Merci beaucoup Severus ! C'est vraiment ce que j'avais de besoin, dis-je avec enthousiasme en me tournant vers lui. Je n'aurais jamais rêvé mieux.

Je lui tends la feuille qu'il m'a donnée.

\- Gardez-la. Elle peut être utile si vous aviez besoin d'y inviter quelqu'un. C'est le seul moyen pour trouver cette pièce. Dumbledore et moi croyons qu'avec la mission d'infiltration que vous entreprenez, il serait bon pour vous d'avoir un refuge pour vous-même et cela peut être très utile si cela venait à tourner mal. La pièce n'est connue que de Dumbledore et moi. D'ailleurs, elle est protégée par le sortilège Fidelitas et c'est Dumbledore qui en est le gardien. Alors soyez prudente si vous choisirez de confier le secret de cette pièce à quelqu'un.

\- Je le serai, dis-je solennellement.

\- Aussi, autre chose, les Serpentard ont l'air de vous avoir adoptés. S'ils vous demandent pourquoi je vous ai gardé après la classe, dites-leur que ce ne sont pas de leur affaire. Si vous vous révélez trop à eux, ils vont avoir des soupçons.

Je lui souris et nous marchons ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ceci fait, il marche jusqu'à la table des professeurs et moi vers celle des Serpentard.

Drago me fait signe et je prends place à côté de lui.

\- Alors Hélène, comment s'est passé ta première journée ? me demande-t-il

\- C'était une belle journée somme toute. À part cette situation après le dîner, c'est une très belle journée et toi ?

\- Superbe. J'ai même eu le droit de voir Potter se faire vider le contenu de son chaudron par Rogue. C'était tellement drôle de le voir bouillir de rage et là je viens d'apprendre qu'il a reçu une semaine de retenue pour avoir crié sur le nouveau professeur… Ombrage, je crois, me raconte-t-il tout excité.

\- Wow, il n'a pas perdu de temps pour la première journée de cours ! dis-je impressionnée.

\- Hey Hélène ! m'interpelle Dean. Tu étais passé où ?

Je m'approche alors de la bande.

\- Tu n'étais pas avec le vieux Rogue tout ce temps-là ? me demande Rayan et en me voyant acquiescer il ajoute : Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à te dire qui prenne autant de temps ?

\- Des trucs…dis-je vaguement en m'assoyant avec eux.

\- Des trucs, répète Alice. Mais quel genre ?

\- Toi et Rogue, vous êtes assez proche, n'est-ce pas ? me demande Jason.

\- Ah ne commence pas toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que Sev… que le professeur Rogue était un ami et oui c'est un ami proche.

Jason rit de ma réaction, mais il n'en fait pas allusion et embarque dans une conversation avec Rayan et Dean.

\- Tu es « ami » avec le professeur Rogue ? me demande Grace qui n'a de toute évidence pas lâché le morceau.

\- Oui, Grace. Je suis vraiment ami avec lui. C'est l'une des premières personnes que j'ai rencontrées en sortant de l'orphelinat. Il paraît froid et dur, mais au fond il est tendre, répondé-je.

\- Il est tendre ? répète Alice. Mais il n'est pas un peu vieux ?

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, Alice, dis-je en soupirant. D'ailleurs il y a trop de beaux jeunes garçons dans cette école pour que je m'intéresse à un homme aussi vieux, même si c'est un excellent ami.

\- Oh oui ! Il y en a des très beaux et pas si loin que ça si tu vois ce que je veux dire, me chuchote Grace en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bien d'accord avec toi ! C'est en effet du très beau spécimen ! dis-je en riant avec les deux filles.


	46. Premier cours de vol

Désolée pour le retard grosse journée hier...

 **Chapitre 46 : Le premier cours de vol**

Nous entrons dans la salle commune. Les garçons s'approchent des fauteuils qui bondent la cheminée. Ils sont occupés par un petit groupe de première année. Rayan et les deux autres se font menaçants. Ils n'ont rien à dire. Ils se placent devant les fauteuils en dévisageant ceux qui y sont assis. Les premières années comprennent alors le message, se lèvent et vont s'assoir plus loin. Les autres ont l'air de trouver cela complètement habituel et prennent place dans les fauteuils et sofa autour du feu. Je les suis et tâche d'agir comme eux. Je prends place sur une causeuse et Drago vient s'assoir à mes côtés. Il commence à raconter aux autres que pendant le cours de potion Harry s'est fait ridiculiser par le professeur Rogue et qu'il n'a pas pu présenter de résultat à la fin du cours. Nous rions de lui.

\- Ce Potter ! C'est comme ces Weasley, traîtres à leur sang. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils sont de sang pur… commente Jason.

\- D'ailleurs, c'était quoi son problème à l'autre, tantôt. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? me demande Dean.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, même quand tu lui as parlé, fis-je remarquer.

\- C'est vrai, confirme Grace. Il n'a pas arrêté de te dévisager. Tu l'avais déjà rencontré ?

\- Non, jamais. Je sais que c'est un Weasley à cause de ses cheveux, mais à part ça…dis-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hélène, on va s'en occupé, m'assure Rayan.

\- Sur le terrain, comme ça c'est plus discret, ajoute Dean.

Je leur souris, mais la nausée me prend et je me penche vers mon sac pour cacher ma grimace. Je sors un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande Jason.

\- Heu…mes devoirs, dis-je en les observant. Je n'ai pas le goût de passer ma fin de semaine là-dessus. En plus, je suis sûr que vous allez avoir des pratiques de Quidditch et j'aimerais vous voir jouer.

Ils haussent les épaules, comme si ce que je venais de dire était une lubie sans intérêt et ils continuent de parler de tout et de rien. Je travaille sur mes devoirs jusqu'à ce que la fatigue me submerge et que je monte me coucher.

Lorsque j'arrive à la table des Serpentard ce matin pour le petit déjeuner, il n'y a que Rayan d'arrivé. Il est penché sur un parchemin et dessine plusieurs lignes qui n'ont aucun sens. Il ne lève même pas les yeux pour me saluer. Je profite donc de sa concentration sur ses gribouillis pour jeter un regard à la table des Gryffondor. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élève d'arrivés et Fred n'y est pas. Je déjeune donc tranquillement puis Dean et Jason arrivent à leur tour.

\- Bon matin, Hélène, me dit joyeusement Dean.

\- Bon matin, répondé-je.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air toute pâle…s'inquiète-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, avoué-je et je suis un peu nerveuse. C'est mon premier cours de vol, aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer. On ira voir les premières minutes, notre cours d'option commence un peu plus tard et il est juste à côté, me dit Dean.

\- Oh super…marmonné-je.

Au même moment, le bruit distinct des hiboux qui viennent porter les lettres se fait entendre et Eole se pose devant et moi en me tendant une enveloppe. Je la détache et l'ouvre. À ce moment, je sens un autre papier glisser derrière l'enveloppe. On dirait que quelqu'un a déchiré un bout de papier et y a griffonné un cours message dessus.

\- C'est quoi ? demande Dean.

Je sursaute à moitié, cachant le petit morceau de parchemin derrière l'enveloppe. Je sors alors la lettre de Marco, le petit garçon de l'orphelinat. J'explique alors l'origine de la lettre à Dean en mentionnant quelques anecdotes déjà préparées. Heureusement, ma réponse le satisfait et il passe vite à autre chose.

Puis, au moment où personne ne me regarde je déplie l'autre papier sous la table.

« J'ai besoin de te parler »

C'est tout ce qui est écrit. Je reconnais l'écriture de Fred et je me hâte de lui écrire sur le même bout de papier.

« Ce soir, devant la porte de ta salle commune 21h »

Je fais une petite boule avec le papier et je le garde bien cacher au creux de ma main.

Lorsque nous nous levons pour aller à notre premier cours de botanique, je lance un regard discret vers la table des Gryffondor. Fred me regarde. Il m'a vu faire et se lève avec George. Au moment de passer la grande porte de la Grande Salle, mon groupe de Serpentard arrive en même temps que Fred et George. Les garçons se provoquent du regard. Nous marchons côte à côte jusqu'à l'escalier de marbre. Là, les coups de coudes commencent à se donner. Fred profite d'un des coups de Rayan contre lui pour reculer vers moi. Je lui glisse mon morceau parchemin dans la main. Notre contact est bref, mais je suis heureuse de lui avoir simplement touché et de l'avoir vu d'aussi près. Dès qu'il a le parchemin, lui et George bifurquent vers un autre couloir.

Pendant le cours de botanique, je me mets en équipe avec Alice et Grace pour entretenir un Alihostsy.

\- Dean a l'air d'avoir un faible pour toi, me dit Grace en coupant une branche.

Je regarde en direction des garçons par réflexe. Dean est effectivement en train de me regarder au moment où je me tourne. Il semble surpris et il disparait derrière sa plante.

\- Peut-être, dis-je à Grace en levant les épaules.

\- Il ne te plait pas ? me demande Alice.

\- Il est beau, c'est vrai, mais je ne le connais que depuis hier, répondé-je.

\- Ah, répond Alice.

Les filles ne me reparlent plus de Dean pendant le cours. Lorsque celui-ci se termine, je deviens soudainement nerveuse à l'idée de commencer mon premier cours de balai. Je n'aime pas les hauteurs. Mon inquiétude doit se lire sur mon visage parce que Dean m'approche dès que j'ai sorti de la classe.

\- Aller courage. Tu vas voir ce n'est pas si compliquer. Peut-être que tu aimeras ça.

Les filles ont cours de runes alors elles nous laissent. Le cours de vol a lieu dans une petite cour du château. Il paraît qu'avant les cours avaient lieu sur le terrain de Quidditch, mais maintenant, ils sont dans cette petite cour parce qu'elle est plus proche de l'infirmerie. L'idée qu'il y ait eu tant de blessés dans ce cours ne me plait guère.

La petite cour où se donnent les leçons de vol est accessible par un couloir du premier étage. Il est délimité par un demi-mur qui le sépare de la petite cour. Les garçons s'assoient sur le muret tandis que j'avance d'un pas mal assuré vers la pelouse où une vingtaine de balais soigneusement alignés sur le sol m'attendent. Mme Bibine, le professeur de vol et les élèves de premières années sont déjà là.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboie Mme Bibine. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Aller dépêchez-vous !

Je jette un regard aux garçons. Ils ont un large sourire. À mon avis, ils ont bien hâte de me voir me planter. Je regarde mon balai avec appréhension. Il est vieux et il n'a pas l'air en bon état.

\- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonne Mme Bibine, et dites « Debout ! »

\- Debout ! crié-je avec les autres élèves.

Mon balai me saute aussitôt dans les mains ce qui m'inquiète encore plus !

(ES p. 148)

Fred

\- Sept plus six, ça fait treize, compté-je

\- Plus la vente des baguettes farceuses, cinq Gallions chaque, et il y en avait sept, ajoute George.

\- Ça fait un total de quarante-huit Gallions, annoncé-je

\- Pas pire pour la deuxième journée d'école, se réjouit George.

J'entends alors un rire qui ressemble à celui d'une otarie. Je connais ce rire. George me regard. Lui aussi l'a reconnu. C'est le rire de Jason Pucey, un poursuiveur de l'équipe des Serpentard. C'est également le nouvel ami d'Hélène. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas loin ! George a compris mon intention et je lis de l'appréhension dans ses yeux. Il a peur de ce que je pourrais faire. J'avance doucement dans le corridor. J'aperçois Pucey en compagnie de Montague et Warrington. Ils sont assis sur un muret et ils ont l'air de s'amuser à regarder quelque chose plus loin dans la cour. Je regarde discrètement par-dessus le muret qui longe la cour afin d'apercevoir le sujet de leur hilarité. Je la vois soudain. Elle est là debout à côté des balais. Hélène prend son premier cours de vol, on dirait. C'est curieux parce que je me souviens bien qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les monter. Elle a le vertige et aucun équilibre selon elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rester là pour voir comment elle va s'en sortir. George m'imite. Je la vois appeler le balai. Il vient aussitôt dans ses mains. C'est un bon début. Mme Bibine leur montre comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Hélène n'a pas l'air à l'aise en enjambant le sien. Elle n'est pas heureuse de se retrouver là. Je peux le deviner d'ici, car je la vois crisper le coin de ses lèvres. Elle fait toujours ça lorsqu'elle n'est pas satisfaite de l'une de ses potions.

\- Elle est bonne dans beaucoup de choses, mais là ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé, commente George.

\- Elle cherche un moyen de comprendre le balai. Elle est tellement crispée qu'on dirait qu'elle a mangé une suçacide d'un trait, dis-je en la regardant se faire corriger.

\- Elle n'est définitivement pas dans son élément. Pour les bonbons…on pourrait créer une variété de suçacide qui pourrait faire coller les joues ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Hélène

\- Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention, au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux, un…

Mme Bibine souffle dans son sifflet. Je frappe le sol avec mon pied et le balai prend de l'altitude. Dès que je vois le sol s'éloigner sous mes pieds, je me mets à avoir de la difficulté à respirer. Mes mains sont moites et je tremble. Je dois faire tous les efforts du monde pour garder mon équilibre sur bâton affreusement dur…

(ES p. 148)

Fred

Elle a décollé. Elle n'a pas l'air stable. Elle monte de deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle n'a pas l'air à l'aise du tout. Je souris en imaginant tout ce qu'elle peut se dire dans sa tête.

\- En autant que les joues collent vraiment ensemble, répondé-je à George sans quitter Hélène des yeux. Tu as déjà essayé de parler avec les joues coller ensemble ?

J'essaie d'articuler plusieurs mots avec les joues collées et ça fait rire George. Je ris à mon tour tellement c'est drôle et ridicule. J'imagine la réaction de celui qui se ferait jouer ce tour. George essaie à son tour et nous pouffons de rire.

Hélène

Je sens que je pourrais tomber à chaque instant. Mon corps est en alerte. Je tiens le bâton de toutes mes forces. Si fort que mes jointures sont blanches. Le sol s'éloigne de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est ma peur qui amplifie la distance ou si c'est réel. J'aime mieux ne pas trop y penser. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il semble prendre toute la place, réduisant mes poumons au minimum. Il paraît qu'en altitude on a plus de difficulté à respirer. Je le crois. J'ai chaud, je me sens étourdie et mes mains deviennent de plus en plus moites.

J'entends soudain des rires. Je n'ai pas la force de lever la tête pour voir d'où ça vient. Il me semble que le moindre mouvement pourrait briser mon fragile équilibre.

\- Hey Weasley ! crie soudain Dean plus loin dans le cours. C'est quoi ton problème ?

C'est comme si je venais de recevoir une décharge électrique. Qu'est-ce que Fred et George font ici ? Au ton de Dean, je devine que ça ne peut être qu'eux. Il n'a rien à reprocher à Ron ou à Ginny. Peu importe mon équilibre, je lève la tête pour voir ce qui se passe. Dean, Rayan et Jason se dirigent vers l'autre bout de la cour, ils longent le couloir. Je les aperçois aussi, Fred et George qui avancent vers les Serpentard.

Fred

\- Hey Weasley ! crie Dean. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Je me dirige avec George vers les trois Serpentard.

\- Relaxe Warrington. Le château est assez grand pour tout le monde, dis-je en continuant de marcher vers eux.

\- Est-ce que tu cherches les troubles ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu vas les trouver, me menace Warrington.

\- Je crois que c'est vous qui les chercher. On ne faisait que rigoler ensemble, explique George.

\- Dégagez Weasley ! ordonne Warrington en s'approchant encore plus près de nous.

Les deux autres se braquent derrière lui prêt à se battre.

\- Va au diable Warrington. Je vais où je veux, répondé-je en m'approchant de lui de façon à lui faire face.

George se poste derrière moi. Il est prêt lui aussi. Je crispe ma main sur ma baguette. J'attends le premier mouvement.

Hélène

Celui que je devine d'ici comme étant Fred s'approche de Dean. Ils sont nez à nez. Les autres sont en renfort derrière. Je ne peux pas les laisser se battre, mais sous le coup de l'émotion j'ai complètement oublié comme faire pour faire descendre ce fichu balai ! Ils sont tellement proches, une étincelle et tout va s'embraser !

Je sens alors un vide. Les nausées, les mains moites, la chaleur, tout ça n'a plus d'importance. C'est la panique parce que je tombe et je m'en rends compte trop tard pour me reprendre et m'accrocher au balai.

Fred

Je regard Warrington droit dans les yeux. J'entends même sa respiration. Je vois alors qu'il amorce un micromouvement, signe qu'il s'apprête à attaquer. Je suis prêt.

Puis soudain, un bruit sourd nous interrompe. Nous tournons la tête en même temps. Je vois alors Hélène, étendue sur le sol. Ses membres ont pris des angles bizarres.

Les Serpentard s'élancent vers elle, en voyant Mme Bibine se précipiter sur elle, affolée. Je m'élance aussi, mais George me retient par l'épaule. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas supposé m'inquiéter pour elle… Je reste là, anxieux et impuissant.

Les Serpentard la ramassent dans leurs bras et l'apportent à l'infirmerie. Sans réfléchir, je marche derrière eux. George me retient à nouveau alors que j'allais entrer dans l'infirmerie à mon tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me dit George. Elle est à Serpentard, tu te rappelles ? C'est à ces nouveaux amis de prendre soin d'elle.

Je sais qu'il a raison, mais la colère monte en moi. Je tourne les talons et monte à la tour de Gryffondor en essayant de me changer les idées, mais la fureur est si grande que je n'y arrive pas. Il faut que je frappe sur quelque chose !

Hélène

J'ouvre les yeux dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Les garçons sont au-dessus de moi et me sourient en me voyant.

\- Comment tu vas ? me demande Dean.

\- J'ai mal partout, je crois, répondé-je. Je vous l'avais dit que je n'étais pas douté pour les balais.

Les garçons éclatent de rire.

\- Poussez-vous, déclare Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, en s'avançant une baguette à la main. Et puis, vous n'avez pas cours ? Aller tout le monde dehors !

Les garçons se dirigent vers la porte en grognant.

\- Mais si elle a besoin d'aide pour retourner à la salle commune, après ? demande Dean.

\- Très bien alors un seul peut rester, dit Mme Pomfresh exaspéré.

\- Je vais rester, annonce Dean.

Il vient prendre place à côté de moi en me souriant. Il m'aide à me redresser et Mme Pomfresh commence à m'examiner.

\- Tout va bien, Mme Pomfresh, dis-je

\- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous ne ressentez aucune douleur ? me demande-t-elle. Car dans ce cas, cela pourrait révéler des fractures plus graves.

\- La douleur…dis-je en réprimant un gémissement. Je la ressens, mais ce n'est pas si grave.

\- Pas si grave ? Vous en avez une drôle de définition. Vous avez une cheville foulée, un bras cassé, plusieurs ecchymoses sérieuses aux côtes et un peu partout sur le corps, mais ce n'est pas grave ? dit Mme Pomfresh. Heureusement vous serez sorti d'ici en moins de deux.

Elle appose sa baguette magique un peu partout sur mon corps en récitant diverses formules. À chacune d'elles, je sens la douleur me quitter peu à peu.

Dean m'observe. Je comprends ce que Grace voulait dire, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le goût d'entrer dans ce genre de relation avec lui. Je lui souris, mais sans plus.

Quand je ne sens presque plus rien, Mme Pomfresh arrête alors de murmurer ses incantations qui sont devenu une espèce de mantras et elle retourne vers son bureau en prenant sa plume.

\- Miss Black, vous pouvez rentrer à votre salle commune pour le reste de la période. Profitez-en pour vous reposer. Je vais vous signer un papier pour excuser votre absence au cours de vol. Qu'en a vous. M. Warrington, voici un papier afin de justifier votre retard. Vous pouvez retourner à votre cours dès à présent, dit-elle en nous donnant à tous deux un billet.

Je me lève lentement du lit et me dirige vers la porte. Je me sens courbaturée de partout, mais je suppose que c'est cent fois mieux qu'avant que Mme Pomfresh ne me soigne. J'ai été très chanceuse dans ma chute.

Un peu plus loin dans le corridor, Dean me laisse pour aller à son cours. Je ne vais pas tout de suite à la salle commune. Je monte les différents étages de peine et de misère et j'arrive enfin au local 420-B, mon refuge. C'est le moment ou jamais d'écrire à mon père. Il doit se demander ce qui m'arrive. La semaine dernière je lui écrivais aux deux jours. Si je veux être sûr de ne pas le voir débarquer à Poudlard, je suis mieux de lui écrire un petit mot. Je prends un parchemin, ma plume et l'encre et je m'assois à la table.

« Bonjour Papa,

La rentrée s'est bien déroulée. Le Choixpeau m'a classé à Serpentard. Grand-mère serait fière…Je me suis fait plusieurs amis déjà. H. a eu un début d'année très difficile. Une semaine de retenue. Je suis sûr que toi et J. n'avez jamais réussi un tel record. De mon côté, j'aime bien les cours, sauf celui de vol. Je suis tombée de mon balai. Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh m'a rafistolée. J'espère que tu vas bien et que la maison n'est pas trop vide…Embrasse le pour moi.

Bisou.

Ta perle. »

Je roule mon parchemin et je l'attache solidement à la patte d'Eole qui hulule en me voyant arriver. Je le flatte en moment en regardant le parc par la fenêtre, puis je m'approche du rebord et je le laisse partir.

Je marche dans le corridor qui mène à la salle commune quand une porte du cachot s'ouvre. Surprise, je me tourne pour voir Severus devant moi.

\- Puis-je vous parler un instant, Miss Black ?

\- Oui, répondé-je, en m'avançant vers lui.

La porte de la classe reste entrouverte et je peux voir un groupe de première année travailler sur leurs potions.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demande-t-il en me voyant de plus près.

\- Je suis tombée de mon balai, dis-je simplement.

\- Je voulais vous dire que Dumbledore prendra bientôt contact avec vous. Il y aurait-il un bon moment pour cela ? chuchote-t-il.

\- Pendant mes cours de vol. Je suis seule avec des premières années. Je n'aurais qu'à tomber de mon balai comme aujourd'hui et à me rendre à son bureau au lieu de l'infirmerie, répondé-je. Avez-vous des nouvelles de l'un ou l'autre des côtés ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Votre père est confiné dans sa maison. Lucius l'a repéré à la gare, dit-il avec un sourire malin. Sinon, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle du garde-chasse Hagrid. On sait que sa mission avec les géants s'est mal déroulée, mais depuis, aucune nouvelle. Les géants vont sûrement prendre le parti du Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Ce n'est jamais certain avec ces gros imbéciles. Je vous laisse, je dois retourner voir les horreurs qu'ils ont commises, ajoute-t-il en retournant dans sa classe.

\- Merci, dis-je avant qu'il ne referme la porte.


	47. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 47 : Retrouvailles**

Au dîner, je retrouve Rayan, Dean, Jason, Alice et Grace. Ils me demandent tous comment je vais et je les rassure en leur répétant que je vais bien. Drago a appris ma mésaventure par les autres et il se précipite sur moi dès mon entrée dans la Grande Salle.

\- Et toi ? Quel est ton prochain cours ? lui demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Soin aux créatures magiques. Au moins, ce ne sera pas l'autre grand Dadais qui donnera le cours, dit Drago à sa manière hautaine.

\- Hein ? dis-je.

\- Le garde-chasse, Hagrid. C'est un demi-géant. Il se fait passer pour un professeur, mais ses cours sont nuls. Il n'y a rien qui se tient dans ses cours et il nous présente toujours des créatures sans intérêt ou complètement dangereux. Il paraît qu'il se soule le soir dans sa cabane plus loin dans le parc et qu'il devient très agressif. Cette année, il n'est pas là. C'est tant mieux, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

\- Moi je le sais, dis-je distraitement en regardant Fred à la table des Gryffondor.

Il est assis avec George, leur ami aux dreadlocks et trois filles. Bien sûr, les jumeaux sont le centre de l'attention et les trois filles rient à leurs blagues. Je suis sûr que j'en ferais autant si j'étais à leur table…

\- Ah oui ? me demande Drago, intrigué.

\- Oui, il a été vu chez les géants, dis-je en profitant du regard curieux de Drago pour étirer mon histoire.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? me demande-t-il.

\- J'ai mes sources, petit frère. Il paraît que ça ne s'est pas bien passé pour lui là-bas. Une bataille peut-être, avec les géants… Mais le plus important, c'est que depuis ce moment, on ne l'a plus revue. Et ce n'est pas le genre de gars à facilement disparaitre de la carte à ce qu'on dit.

Je me lève, laissant Drago sur sa faim et je rejoins les autres qui ont déjà commencé à sortir de la Grande Salle pour se rendre au cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Alice, Grace et moi sommes en grande conversation sur la vie amoureuse de Donagham Tremlette, le bassiste des Bizarr Sisters quand le professeur Ombrage ouvre la porte pour nous laisser entrer. Elle se dirige ensuite à son bureau et s'y assoit pendant que l'on prend place. Elle porte une robe à fleurs tapageuse et il est difficile de ne pas se mettre à rire en la voyant habillé ainsi. J'échange un regard avec Alice et Grace et elles pensent la même chose que moi. Je dois mettre ma main devant ma bouche pour calmer mes fous rires.

\- Eh bien, bonjour, dit le professeur Ombrage lorsque nous sommes tous assis.

Nous marmonnons un vague bonjour.

\- Voyons, voyons, dit-elle, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez : « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. » Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde !

\- Bonjour, professeur Ombrage, disons-nous en chœur.

\- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, dit-elle, d'une voix douce. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Ranger vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît.

J'échange un regard incrédule avec Alice et Rayan. Je glisse ma baguette magique dans mon sac et sors plume, encre et parchemin. Le professeur Ombrage ouvre son sac à main, en tire sa propre baguette, qui est étonnamment courte, et en tapote le tableau noir.

 _(OP p. 272-273)_

Elle nous fait copier une liste interminable d'objectifs d'apprentissage pour l'année à venir et nous fait lire un chapitre de Théories des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur.

« Chapitre un : Principe de base à l'usage des débutants »

Selon le professeur Ombrage, les cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal ont souffert dans leur contenue ces dernières années. Voilà pourquoi, tous les élèves peu importe le niveau, doivent revenir aux sources. Je comprends Harry de s'être emporté. Ce cours est nul et –je ne croyais jamais dire ça, mais- il n'y a rien d'intéressant à lire un livre comme celui-là. On voit tout de suite que Wilbert Eskivdur n'a jamais eu à faire face aux Mangemorts ou été impliqué dans un simple duel. En plus, elle nous donne comme devoir de lui écrire un résumé du chapitre. C'est sans intérêt !

À la fin du cours, je suis soulagée de constater que les autres sont du même avis que moi.

Après le souper, je m'installe près du feu dans la salle commune avec les garçons, Alice et Grace. Nous travaillons sur nos devoirs puis j'écoute Rayan nous parler de ses exploits sur son balai. Vers huit heures cinquante, je m'éloigne doucement du groupe et réussis à me faufiler sans être vu à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

Je marche dans les couloirs en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Je regarde discrètement à chaque intersection pour m'assurer que la voie est libre. Je tourne ainsi dans le couloir du septième étage lorsque j'arrive face à face avec un garçon roux.

\- Ron ?

\- Hélène !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux ! Si jamais Harry arrive, je te rappelle qu'on est tous morts ! réplique Ron, contrarié.

\- Il te suit ? demandé-je effrayée.

\- Non, il est en retenue, mais il pourrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre ! insiste-t-il.

\- Ok, alors je dois être près de votre salle commune ? dis-je

\- C'est derrière le tableau de la grosse dame, dit Ron, exaspéré.

\- Je vais faire vite, promis, dis-je en reprenant mon chemin.

\- Hélène ! Pas un mot sur moi et mon balai, promis ?

\- Promis, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Je vois Fred et George qui sont avec des premières années dans le corridor. Je m'adosse au mur pour les observer. J'attends qu'ils me repèrent, ce qui ne prend pas trop de temps. Dès que Fred amorce un pas vers moi, je m'éloigne doucement. J'espère qu'il comprendra que je veux qu'il me suive, mais à distance. Je marche dans les corridors pour me rendre dans mon refuge. J'entends ses pas plus loin dans le corridor. Ce jeu de chat et souris m'amuse beaucoup.

Je m'arrête enfin devant la porte de mon refuge. Fred me rejoint. Il me regarde sans rien dire. Il a ce sourire en coin que j'aime tant. Je lui tends les mains et il les attrape. Il me regarde avec tant d'étincelles dans les yeux que j'ai de la difficulté à me détacher de lui.

\- Attends-moi ici, dis-je en m'éloignant de lui.

J'ouvre la porte de mon refuge. J'attrape le parchemin que Severus m'a donné et je ressors du local.

Fred me regarde intrigué. Il faut dire que pour lui, je viens de faire un aller-retour à travers le mur. Je lui tends le papier et il le lit. Je lui prends ensuite la main et je le tire à l'intérieur du local.

\- Bienvenue dans mon refuge. Le seul endroit dans Poudlard où je peux être vraiment moi-même, dis-je, toute excitée en ouvrant les bras très grand.

Fred me sourit encore plus. Il s'approche de moi et avant que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses bras se referment sur moi et je fais de même. Sa peau est douce et son souffle brulant. Nous nous éloignons légèrement nos têtes afin de se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! dis-je dans un souffle.

Il sourit et m'embrasse à nouveau.

\- Alors tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? Parce que je suis une Serpentard et pour ma façon ignoble de te l'annoncer. Je m'excuse de t'avoir poussé ainsi. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

\- Fâché ? Non, je suis tellement heureux d'être ici avec toi en ce moment, dit-il. J'avoue que j'étais assez bouleversé hier quand tu m'as poussé. Je ne t'avais pas vu et le choc m'a désorienté. Ensuite, j'étais tellement heureux de te voir. Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée et le matin. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Alors quand je t'ai vu, je n'ai même pas remarqué que ton uniforme était celui des Serpentard. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait ainsi, parce que si Warrington ne s'était pas interposé, je me serais jeté sur toi pour t'embrasser encore et encore.

Ce qu'il fait fougueusement avant de rajouter :

\- Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte !

Je fonds. Je n'ai plus aucune peur, aucun doute. Nous nous embrassons longuement et doucement je le tire vers moi pour que nous puissions continuer bien confortablement dans l'amas de coussins. En m'assoyant, sans m'en rendre compte, je prends appui sur mon bras que j'ai cassé ce matin. La douleur me fait sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il inquiet.

\- Mon bras. Je me suis appuyée dessus, répondé-je.

\- Par Merlin, c'est vrai. Ta chute ! J'avais tellement peur que tu ne viennes pas à cause de ça et quand je t'ai vu j'étais tellement euphorique que j'ai oublié que tu étais tombé de ton balai. Je m'excuse de t'avoir distrait. Comment tu vas ? s'enquière-t-il.

\- J'ai été assez chanceuse dans ma chute. Mme Pomfresh m'a rafistolé, mais j'avais un bras cassé…

Fred prend mon bras et lui donne un tendre baiser dessus en me regardant.

\- Une cheville foulée…

Fred enlève doucement ma botte et mon bas pour me donner un tendre baiser sur la cheville.

\- Et plusieurs ecchymoses sérieuses sur tout le corps, dis-je en riant au contact de sa bouche qui me donne des baisers un peu partout sur le corps.

\- Ça va mieux ? me demande-t-il avec son regard charmeur.

\- Oui, dis-je en lui souriant.

Nous nous embrassons encore et encore. Puis alors qu'il s'étend sur un coussin, je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine. J'écoute son cœur qui bat d'un rythme régulier. C'est en dehors de la voix de Fred, le plus beau son au monde. Je l'écoute respirer pendant qu'il joue dans mes cheveux.

\- Comment tu vois ça pour cette année ? demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Sa voix est tendue. Il appréhende ma réponse.

\- Comme tu dois t'en douter, étant donné que le Choixpeau m'a donné Serpentard comme maison, Dumbledore m'a demandé de continuer mon infiltration.

\- Je m'en doutais, en effet, confirme-t-il.

\- C'est donc impossible pour nous deux de vivre notre amour au grand jour. Sans oublier qu'il y a le facteur « Harry Potter » à garder en tête…dis-je en analysant la situation.

Fred grogne en guise de réponse.

\- Si tu veux toujours de moi, alors on peut continuer de se voir ici dans ce refuge. Je sais que tu es très occupé avec la compagnie et les entraînements de Quidditch, mais tu pourrais profiter du cours de potion pour me passer le message pour me dire quand tu aimerais que l'on se voie.

\- Si je veux toujours de toi ? répète-t-il.

\- Ça ne sera pas une année facile. Il y a beaucoup de sacrifices à faire, des difficultés à surmonter qui s'en viennent avec cette infiltration. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas continuer de me voir…

\- Tu as fini ? me demande-t-il en levant un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as fini de dire des sottises ? Je comprends que ce ne sera pas facile, mais te quitter serait la pire souffrance que j'aurais à vivre, m'assure-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je lui souris timidement et je me blottis au creux de son épaule. Il replie son bras sur moi. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Je suis inquiète pour notre avenir, mais je suis si bien dans ses bras en ce moment que ce n'est pas difficile de chasser ces idées de ma tête.

Je suis dans une grande salle de bal. Elle est vide. Puis Fred apparait. Il est agenouillé devant moi et me regard en larmes.

\- Tue-le ! dit une voix glacée.

Je me retourne. C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui est là. Ma mère, Drago, Rayan, Dean, Jason, Alice et Grace sont derrière lui.

\- Aller Hélène, tu es capable, me supplie ma mère.

Les Serpentard me regardent avec avidité. Je me retourne vers Fred. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pose derrière moi. Il pose ses mains glacées sur moi.

Je sursaute, ouvrant les yeux sous le choc. Je suis heureuse de constater que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mon cœur lui ne s'en est pas remis. Il bat à pleine vitesse dans ma poitrine.

À côté de moi, Fred s'est ouvert un œil. Il dormait et mon sursaut l'a réveillé. Je m'assois lentement en essayant de me remettre de mes émotions.

\- Il faut que je retourne dans ma salle commune, dis-je. À cette heure, il n'y aura personne. Au moins, je l'espère. Si je ne suis pas là au petit matin, je vais éveiller les soupçons.

\- George doit dormir que d'un œil en ce moment. Il m'a dit de ne pas te suivre que c'était un piège, alors il doit être mort d'inquiétude, dit-il en s'assoyant à côté de moi.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, refermant ses bras sur moi et me pressant contre lui. Mon cœur s'apaise enfin.

\- Je t'aime, dis-je à son oreille.

\- Et c'est tout ce qui compte, complète-t-il en se séparant de moi.

Il sort de la classe à reculons. J'attends quelques secondes puis je sors à mon tour.

En me couchant dans mon lit, je le trouve affreusement froid. Je regarde la chambre avec dégoût. Je sais où j'aimerais être en ce moment et ce n'est pas ici dans cette chambre humide. Fred me manque déjà et j'ai simplement hâte que le soleil se lève pour l'apercevoir à nouveau dans la Grande Salle.


	48. La pratique de Quidditch

Voici un chapitre plus long. C'est surtout dû au fait qu'il croise à nouveau le livre de J.K. Rowling (à qui appartient tout ce chef-d'oeuvre).

 **Merci Ptitepointe2 pour ton assiduité dans tes commentaires, c'est très apprécié ! Et merci à tous les autres qui prennent un petit moment pour m'écrire. C'est très encourageant et cela me motive à publier davantage !**

 **Chapitre 48 : La pratique de Quidditch.**

Je gribouille dans mon cahier de notes en écoutant vaguement le professeur Binn's réciter la bataille de 1238 dans la chasse aux sorcières. Son ton est morne comme le temps extérieur. La météo reflète bien aussi comment je me sens aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être là. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être dans le local 420-B avec Fred. Je l'ai aperçu ce matin, mais au lieu d'ensoleiller ma journée, je me suis sentie loin de lui. J'aurais voulu lui sourire et l'embrasser, mais c'est impossible et je suis fâchée de ne pas être libre de le faire.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? me demande Dean à la fin du cours.

\- Oui, tout va bien. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit, répondé-je, en essayant d'être convaincante.

\- Tu devrais venir ce soir, on fait les essaies pour les deux batteurs qui nous manquent, me propose-t-il.

\- J'ai pas mal de devoirs…dis-je hésitante.

\- Aller, ça va te changer les idées. Et si tu veux, je pourrai même te montrer comment monter un balai, me dit Dean.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas… dis-je sans conviction.

Je m'assois dans la Grande Salle pour le souper. Les garçons sont enthousiastes pour l'entrainement. Ils se gonflent à bloc en se disant que cette année, ils vont gagner la coupe. J'essaie d'être aussi émerveillée et groupie qu'Alice et Grace. Ça marche bien, mais je me sens toujours le besoin de regarder à la table des Gryffondor. Fred et George sont là avec leur ami aux dreadlocks et les trois mêmes filles. Je suppose que ce qu'ils racontent doit être drôle, car les filles rient. Fred me regarde soudainement. Il me fait le chiffre six avec ses doigts. Je prends appui sur mon poing en levant le pouce dans les airs pour lui répondre discrètement. Drago me regarde pour échanger un regard complice, mais il change alors en me voyant affalé sur la table.

\- Ça va ? me demande-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je suis si fatiguée que je crois que je pourrais me coucher tout de suite, répondé-je en jouant davantage la comédie.

\- Tu devrais y aller si tu es fatiguée.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je tiens vraiment à venir vous voir vous entrainer, répondé-je.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule…des entraînements, on en a à la tonne toute l'année, insiste Drago.

\- Mais Dean sera très déçu. Il était si heureux que je vienne, dis-je innocemment.

\- Laisse-moi Dean et va te reposer. Il comprendra.

\- Merci, dis-je. Je vais attendre que vous partiez et après j'y vais, promis.

Lorsque les garçons de l'équipe de Quidditch se lèvent avec Alice et Grace, je me lève aussi. Je les suis jusque dans le hall et puis je m'éloigne vers les cachots.

\- Mais, Hélène, où tu vas ? me demande Dean déconfit.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, car Drago le prend par le cou.

\- Je crois qu'on a besoin de se parler toi et moi…lui dit Drago en l'amenant avec lui vers l'extérieur où il pleut une pluie fine.

Je reste là à les regarder partir. J'attends qu'ils soient assez loin puis je monte le grand escalier de marbre.

J'arrive au local 420-B, j'entre et je vais à la fenêtre. Les Serpentard sont au terrain de Quidditch et tout va bien. Eole est sur son perchoir. Il hulule pour attirer mon attention. Je me retourne vers lui et lui flatte les plumes. Il roucoule alors que je lui prends la lettre qu'il m'apporte.

 _« Bonjour Princesse,_

 _Je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tu ne te rendras pas malade avec ceux qui t'entourent. Demande plus de précision à ton professeur de potions, car il y a du nouveau. Nous t'embrassons tous les deux et ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Tout va bien. Je reste confortablement à la maison, aucun danger que ça change…_

 _Papa »_

Ouf ! Il devait être très frustré en écrivant la dernière ligne. Il me dit également d'aller voir Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé ? Ça doit être grave pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'écrire.

Je me pose toutes sortes de question quand je sens deux mains se poser sur mes hanches. Elles glissent sur mon ventre. Je sens Fred qui colle son corps contre le mien. Il me donne tendrement des baisers sur les épaules puis dans le cou.

Je sens des frissons de plaisir m'envahir. Je laisse échapper un soupir de délectation tandis qu'il me tourne pour m'embrasser plus intensément dans le cou. Il m'embrasse fougueusement et je lui rends bien. Je sens ses bras qui me serrent contre lui. Mon cœur bat à tout rompe dans ma poitrine. Il y a toutes sortes d'envies qui me viennent à l'esprit, mais en y pensant l'angoisse me gagne. Il s'arrête alors et colle son front contre le mien. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il est tellement beau. Il a cette force et cette douceur qui m'émoustille !

\- J'ai trouvé la journée tellement longue, me dit-il

\- Ça doit être la pluie, suggéré-je

Il rit et s'assoit parmi les coussins.

\- Oui, tu as raison, ça doit être la pluie, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Alors George était inquiet quand tu es rentré cette nuit ? Il t'a harcelé de questions ?

\- Il n'a pas pu me les demander avant que tout le monde soit réveillé, mais oui, il a voulu tout savoir.

\- Que tout le monde soit réveillé ? répété-je. Vous êtes plusieurs dans vos chambres ?

\- On est cinq. Pourquoi, pas vous ? me demande Fred.

\- Non, nous c'est des chambres individuelles. Heureusement, parce que j'ai besoin d'un coin bien à moi. Tu imagines les soupçons que j'aurais éveillés si j'étais entrée à pas d'heure, hier soir, avec quatre filles dans mon dortoir…dis-je.

Je m'assoie à côté de lui. Les coussins sont moelleux.

\- George est fâché contre moi ? demandé-je timidement.

\- Non, dit-il pour me rassurer. Il est juste méfiant et c'est compréhensible. Nous avons toujours tout fait ensemble et là, c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve seul, si on veut. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il est aussi insistant avec le projet de la boutique. C'est notre rêve depuis tellement d'année ! Il a surement peur de tout voir échouer au fil d'arrivée.

\- Je comprends…Comment avez-vous avancé durant le dernier mois ?

Fred me raconte leurs aventures. Les ratés et les nouvelles idées qu'ils ont mis au point. Il me raconte chaque détail avec sa passion contagieuse. Je pourrais l'écouter des jours entiers quand il est dans cet état d'esprit.

\- D'ailleurs George a insisté pour que demain, on reprenne nos expérimentations sur les premières années.

\- C'est ce que vous faisiez dans le corridor hier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. On aimerait le faire dans la salle commune, ça serait mieux pour la publicité, mais Hermione Granger, la nouvelle préfète nous l'a interdit.

\- Elle vous l'a interdit…dis-je incrédule. Pourtant, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être de ceux qui se laissent dicter quoi que ce soit, même par les préfets.

\- Oui, mais là c'est différent. Elle a menacé d'écrire à notre mère.

\- Oh.

\- Oui, Oh. Même à distance, ma mère est capable de nous faire subir un calvaire. Il y a trois ans, elle a envoyé une Beuglante à Ron. Toute l'école en a été témoin. C'est sans dire ce qu'on risque en revenant…

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester dans le corridor, les professeurs ou Rusard vont vous surprendre.

\- On trouvera un moyen. Fred et George ne s'avouent jamais vaincu, s'exclame-t-il fièrement.

\- C'est bien ce que je crois, dis-je en riant. Mais ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas se voir demain, sauf dans le cours de potion.

\- Ni vendredi. C'est la sélection pour notre gardien, ajoute-t-il.

\- Et je ne connais pas les habitudes des Serpentard pour les fins de semaine, alors c'est risqué…dis-je en faisant une moue enfantine.

Fred est d'abord sérieux. Il semble chercher une issue, puis me voyant avec cette moue exagérée, il sourit.

\- On trouvera. C'est sûr ! dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je me couche parmi les coussins alors que nous nous embrassons toujours. Il s'étend à mes côtés et me regarde tendrement.

\- La pluie. Crois-tu vraiment que la pluie a une influence sur mon humeur ? La journée a été si longue parce que tu n'étais pas à mes côtés. Ces prochains jours vont me paraître une éternité. Je vais donc essayer de capturer chaque moment avec toi ce soir pour réussir à ne pas devenir fou. Tu es belle. Être avec toi me remplit d'une énergie sans nom. Je ne sais pas comment je faisais avant de t'avoir dans ma vie, mais je sais que je ne peux plus m'en passer.

J'ai pensé à ce que Fred m'a dit dans le local. C'est une chanson qui joue en boucle dans ma tête et qui me rassure énormément. J'y pense avant de m'endormir et je réussis à trouver le sommeil en revoyant chaque doux baiser, chaque regard, chaque sourire.

Je suis plus en forme depuis deux jours. Sans doute parce que je dors mieux. Je collectionne chaque regard que Fred envoie vers moi. Ma bonne humeur a été remarquée par mes nouveaux amis. Bien sûr pour eux c'est dû à mon sommeil uniquement. J'arrive à jouer mon rôle plus aisément. Je me suis renseigné davantage sur le mariage prochain du bassiste des Bizarr Sisters. C'est le sujet de conversation le plus dynamique que je peux entretenir avec Alice et Grace.

Crabbe et Goyle ont été sélectionné et sont maintenant les nouveaux batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. Drago dit qu'ils l'ont mérité et que ce sera un excellent atout pour l'équipe. Il ne l'a pas dit, mais je crois que ça veut dire qu'il y a une influence de la part de leurs parents. Une sorte de troc qui vient de l'extérieur…

Severus m'a rencontré pour me raconter que Stugis Potmore avec été arrêté par le ministère. M. Weasley, Tonks ainsi que tous ceux qui travaillent au ministère sont surveillés de près. Ils cherchent à coincer tous ceux qui seraient du côté de Dumbledore selon l'Ordre.

Tout en jouant dans mon bol de soupe, je regarde distraitement Fred et George quitter la Grande Salle les trois filles qui ont l'habitude de fréquenter.

\- Les Gryffondor ont une pratique ce soir ? demande Jason en regardant dans la même direction que moi.

Les garçons de l'équipe de Serpentard se retournent en même temps vers les jumeaux et leurs amis.

\- Oui. Ils font la sélection de leur nouveau gardien, commente Rayan. Demain après-midi c'est leur entraînement.

\- Pourquoi se faire mouiller par ce temps de chien quand on peut aller les voir demain, dit malicieusement Drago.

Les autres garçons lui sourient. Ils aiment l'idée et moi aussi, en quelque sorte.

Sur le chemin du retour vers notre salle commune, nous croisons le professeur Rogue qui sort de son bureau.

\- Bonsoir Professeur, disons-nous tour à tour.

Severus se tourne et nous salue du regard. Il marche alors derrière nous. Je ralentis pour marcher à sa hauteur. Alice et Grace me lancent des regards curieux. Severus attend qu'elles se tournent et me glisse un morceau de papier dans la main. Je le cache immédiatement dans ma poche. J'entre dans la salle commune et je suis mes amis. Severus lui, se dirige vers sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? me demande Grace après que l'on se soit installé auprès du feu.

\- Severus est un ami, dis-je exaspérée en regardant les deux premières années qui étaient assis dans les fauteuils avec notre arrivée, s'éloigner.

\- Ah. Seulement ça ? me demande malicieusement Alice.

\- Oui ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de marcher avec mon ami, au lieu de le laisser seul derrière ? demandé-je.

\- Ne t'emporte pas, me dit Grace en levant le nez de façon hautaine.

\- C'est juste que tu pourrais te rapprocher de certains autres amis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, me chuchote Alice.

\- Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répliqué-je.

\- Ouvre les yeux, ma chère, et tu verras que tu ne passes pas inaperçu auprès de certains garçons, précise Grace à mi-voix.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai remarqué que…dis-je en pointant des yeux Dean...avait tendance à être plus intentionné avec moi qu'avec les autres, mais…je ne sais pas. Vous vous avez des vues sur l'un d'entre eux ?

Les filles gloussent en se regardant complices.

\- À toi de voir, me lance Grace.

\- Ce n'est pas juste les filles. Vous me dites que « certains » ont des vues sur moi. C'est que l'un de ceux que vous aimeriez qui vous remarque a en fait les yeux sur moi. Je ne voudrais pas marcher sur votre terrain…dis-je innocemment.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Grace m'avoue qu'elle est intéressée par Rayan et qu'elle n'aime pas l'attention qu'il me porte. Alice, elle, a des vu sur Jason. Je leur certifie que je ne ferai rien pour encourager les garçons à me porter de l'attention et je ferai tout en leur faveur. Elles me remercient, mais sans grande conviction.

J'enlève ma robe pour mettre mon pyjama et je vois un papier de parchemin tomber de ma poche. Je le ramasse et le déplie.

« Rendez-vous dimanche matin six heures dans mon bureau »

Je me demande bien qu'est-ce que Severus me veut dimanche à une heure aussi matinale. Peu importe, j'y serai de toute manière.

Je me couche en pensant que demain, je pourrai enfin voir Fred. Il sera loin, mais au moins j'aurai tout le loisir de le regarder sans avoir peur du qu'en-dira-t-on des autres Serpentard.

Ce matin, j'ai terminé tous mes devoirs et j'ai même pu profiter du magnifique soleil en m'assoyant sur l'herbe avec Rayan, Dean, Jason, Alice et Grace.

Drago s'est joint à nous pour le dîner. Il est arrivé en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre en se réjouissant à l'idée d'aller humilier l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça qu'il l'a dit, mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire…

Je me lève avec toute l'équipe de Serpentard et nous marchons vers le terrain de Quidditch. En chemin, nous croisons l'une des filles avec qui Fred et George parlent souvent. C'est une belle grande fille à la peau brune et mate.

\- Hé Johnson ! Justement, on allait voir comment vous vous débrouillez à l'entraînement.

\- Vous voulez voir une vraie équipe de Quidditch à l'œuvre, dit-elle en n'accordant aucun regard à Rayan.

\- Vous avez un nouveau gardien à ce qu'on dit, continue Rayan.

\- En effet, répond-t-elle.

\- J'espère qu'il est bon, dit Rayan.

\- Il l'est, répond Johnson.

\- C'est ce qu'on va regarder, conclut Rayan en montant dans les gradins tandis que Johnson entre dans les vestiaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes installés à mi-hauteur des gradins et les joueurs de Gryffondor commencent à sortir des vestiaires. Nous les accueillons par une tempête de sifflets et de quolibets. En voyant que leur nouveau gardien est Ron Weasley, toute l'équipe de Serpentard s'écroulent de rire.

\- C'est quoi, le truc qui sert de balai à Weasley ? lance Drago de sa voix trainante. Qui donc a eu l'idée d'ensorceler cette vieille buche moisie pour essayer de la faire voler ?

Tout le monde rit. Y compris moi. Ce n'est pas drôle, mais je dois faire comme les autres. Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy rient plus fort que nous. C'est un mélange assez curieux de rires gras et suraigus.

Fred et George sont déjà dans les airs et survole les gradins. En bas, Ron monte sur son balai et donne un coup de pied pour prendre son envol. Derrière lui, Harry a décollé. Il va à la hauteur de Ron pour l'encourager. Johnson décrit quelques cercles autour d'eux, le Souafle sous le bras, puis va se placer en vol stationnaire devant son équipe.

\- Hé, Johnson, c'est quoi cette coiffure ? hurle Pansy à côté de moi. On dirait que tu as des vers de terre qui te sortent de la tête !

Johnson rejette ses longs cheveux tressés à l'arrière et continue de s'adresser à son équipe. Harry se détache du groupe et va se poster à l'extrémité du terrain. Ron se dirige vers le but d'en face. C'est tellement étrange de pouvoir observer Harry, Fred et George autant que je le veux sans que j'aie à me méfier de ce que les autres puissent me voir. Harry est incroyablement habile sur son balai. Je vois James en lui aussi net que mes souvenirs peuvent me le permettre. Johnson lève le Souafle d'une main et le lance à Fred qui le passe à George qui le passe à Harry qui le passe à Ron qui le laisse tomber.

Menés par Drago, nous nous mettons à hurler de rire. Ron fonce en piqué pour rattraper le Souafle avant qu'il ne touche le sol et essaye de remonter en chandelle, mais il rate sa manœuvre et glisse de côté sur son balai avant de revenir tant bien que mal à l'altitude de jeu, le visage écarlate. Fred et George échangent des regards, mais aucun d'eux ne fait de commentaires.

Ron lance le Souafle à Johnson qui passe derrière elle à Harry qui passe à George.

\- Hé Potter, comment va ta cicatrice ? s'écrit Drago. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te coucher ? Ça fait bien une semaine que tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie, c'est un record pour toi, non ?

Que veut-il dire par là ? Harry a-t-il tellement besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? Il l'a surement fréquenté l'an passé avec le Tournoi des trois sorciers, mais sinon, pourquoi y irait-il si souvent ? Je dois chasser ses inquiétudes de ma tête si je veux rester concentrée.

George passe à Johnson qui fait une passe de revers à Harry qui ne s'en attendait pas, mais qui parvient à rattraper le Souafle du bout des doigts. Il le passe très vite à Ron qui se précipite et le rate de quelques centimètres…Il descend en piqué pour rattraper le Souafle. Son visage est aussi écarlate que le Souafle, ce qui fait bien rire les Serpentard. Je fais semblant de rire en me tapant les mains sur les cuisses.

À sa troisième tentative, Ron rattrape le Souafle. Sous l'effet du soulagement, sans doute, il le relance avec tant d'enthousiasme que le Souafle passe droit entre les bras tendus de l'une des poursuiveuses et la heurte violemment en plein sur le nez. Elle se met à saigner pendant que Johnson crie sur Ron. Autour de moi, c'est l'hilarité, tout le monde tape du pied et lance toutes sortes de quolibets.

Fred et George s'approchent ensemble vers la joueuse blessée. Je vois Fred qui sort quelque chose de sa poche et lui tend. C'est trop petit pour que je vois de quoi il s'agit, mais je devienne que ça doit être la partie antidote des Néansang.

\- Bien, dit Johnson d'une voix sonore. Fred et George, allé chercher vos battes et un Cognard. Ron, va te mettre en place devant les buts, Harry tu relâcheras le Vif d'or quand je te le dirai. Alors évidemment, on essaye de marquer des buts à Ron.

Harry fonce dans le sillage des jumeaux pour aller chercher sa balle et ils repartent aussitôt après avoir récupéré leur matériel. Au coup de sifflet de Johnson, Harry lâche le Vif d'or et Fred et George libèrent le Cognard. Harry par à la recherche de sa balle dorée et Fred et George s'échangent le Cognard avec leurs battes.

Ces derniers sont tellement beaux à voir. Ils ont l'air d'avoir beaucoup de plaisir à poursuivre le Cognard en le frappant pour que l'autre le rattrape.

Un coup de sifflet se fait entendre au travers des cris des Serpentard.

\- Stop…Stop…STOP ! hurle Johnson. Ron, tu ne couvres pas le but central !

Ron se tient devant l'anneau de gauche en laissant les deux autres sans aucune protection. Johnson le sermonne et la poursuiveuse blessée continue de saigner du nez.

Ce n'est pas normal. J'ai conçu cet antidote moi-même ! Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça ne fonctionne pas ! Elle saigne de plus en plus. Même sa manche ne suffit pas à éponger le sang. Fred l'a remarqué aussi, je le vois qui vérifie le contenu de ses poches d'un air inquiet. Il sort quelque chose de violet et l'examine un instant puis il se tourne vers la joueuse blessée visiblement frappé d'horreur. Son expression ne me rassure guère !

\- Les Gryffondor vont perdre, les Gryffondor vont perdre, scandent tout le monde autour de moi.

J'essaie de me joindre à eux, mais je le fais comme un robot, car j'observe la fille qui saigne du nez. Elle perd des couleurs. Elle va perdre connaissance et tomber en bas de son balai. Elle continue de jouer, mais après quelques minutes, Johnson siffle un nouvel arrêt de jeu. La poursuiveuse a le teint crayeux et ruisselle de sang. Johnson, Fred et George volent à toute vitesse vers elle.

Les jumeaux la portent chacun d'un côté et l'amènent vers le château. J'espère qu'ils vont l'amener à l'infirmerie…

Les Serpentard continuent de scander leurs insultes pendant que le reste de l'équipe prenne la direction des vestiaires.

 _(OP p. 331 à 335)_

\- Ce Weasley, c'est une chance pour nous ! commente Dean. Avec lui dans leur équipe, la victoire est à nous !

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui faire une chanson en son honneur ? proposé-je

\- Comme quoi ? me demande Rayan intrigué.

\- Weasley est un grand maladroit, il rate son coup à chaque fois, voilà pourquoi, les Serpentard chantent avec joie, Weasley est notre roi ! récité-je après un moment de réflexion.

\- Weasley est notre roi ! répète Jason visiblement enchanté par ma proposition. Bonne idée, Hélène !

\- Ouais, il faut l'étoffer un peu, mais c'est un bon départ, commente Drago avec son air malicieux.

\- On se fait un petit échauffement avant de rentrer les gars ? propose Rayan.

C'est avec enthousiasme que toute l'équipe descend sur le terrain. Leur entraînement est nettement meilleur que celui des Gryffondor. Non pas que l'équipe des Gryffondor soit divisée, mais celle des Serpentard est tellement uni qu'on dirait un tout. Ils se comprennent par un regard. Miles Bletcley leur gardien est vif, il n'en rate pas une. C'est très impressionnant de voir Jason, Rayan et Dean voler en formation. Ils me font penser au banc de poissons. Dès que l'un bouge légèrement les autres sont alertes et modifient leur trajectoire pour garder le même alignement. Peut-être parce que j'ai un parti pris, mais je trouve que Crabbe et Goyle sont bons avec leur batte, mais pas comme Fred et George. Drago est très agile sur son balai. Il réussit à trouver le Vif d'or à plusieurs reprises et le relâche pour l'attraper de nouveau.

À la fin de leur entrainement, Rayan s'approche de nous.

\- Tu veux essayer un tour avec un vrai homme, Hélène ? me demande-t-il.

\- Non, merci, Rayan, mais je suis sûr que Grace en meurt d'envie, répondé-je.

Rayan tend sa main vers Grace et celle-ci s'approche du bord les joues légèrement rosies. Il l'aide à monter sur le balai et il vole avec elle à travers le terrain. L'idée vient alors aux autres de se trouver une partenaire pour voler. Jason demande à Alice et Drago à Pansy et je reste assise sur mon banc, bien heureuse d'avoir les deux pieds au sol. Dean me survol et vient atterrir gracieusement sur le banc. Il s'assoit en regardant les autres voler devant nous. Il y a un long moment de silence où on regarde tous les deux au loin.

\- Tu as envie d'essayer ? me demande Dean, timidement.

\- Tu m'as vu sur un balai. Je suis nulle. Je suis bien contente d'être ici les deux pieds sur terre, répondé-je.

\- Tu as quand même réussi à voler un moment avant de tomber, réplique-t-il. Je suis un bon professeur. Laisse-moi te montrer.

Il me regarde intensément. Je suis prise au piège. Je n'ai aucunement envie de monter sur un balai, mais en même temps si je refuse son offre, il sera offensé. Ce qui n'est pas bon du tout si je veux m'intégrer.

\- Aller, fais-moi confiance ! insiste-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je l'attrape et descends l'escalier avec lui sans qu'il ne me lâche la main. Rendu sur le terrain, il me fait tourner sur moi-même puis il lâche enfin ma main pour récupérer son balai d'un coup de baguette. Il pose ensuite l'engin sur le sol.

\- Tu vas d'abord enjamber le balai, dit Dean. Nous n'allons pas décoller, sans ta permission, je te le promets.

J'enjambe le balai et Dean se place alors derrière moi.

 **Fred**

Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie de Katie. Je m'en veux de lui avoir donné ce bonbon. J'aurais dû me rappeler que j'avais des graines de Sanguinole dans cette poche. J'ai été distrait par Hélène et les Serpentard, mais c'est quand même de ma faute.

George marche à côté de moi. Nous allons au vestiaire pour nous changer. George ne dit pas un mot, mais je sais qu'il est préoccupé. Ron a vraiment été lamentable aujourd'hui. Mais George doit également réfléchir à l'influence qu'Hélène a surmoi et si elle me distrait trop. C'est surement le cas, mais il est hors de question que je cède sur ce point et il le sait sans doute déjà.

J'entre dans le vestiaire et en enlevant ma robe de Quidditch j'entends des rires qui viennent du terrain. J'attrape ma robe d'école et je vais voir à travers le rideau ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

C'est les Serpentard. Ils ont profité du fait que notre entraînement soit écourté pour utiliser le terrain. Ils ont l'air d'avoir terminé le leur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande George.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit. C'est les Serpentard, ils se sont entraîné et là il s'amuse à faire voler les filles, décrivé-je.

\- Et je suppose qu'Hélène est là aussi…commente George.

\- Je ne la vois pas, répondé-je, en la cherchant du regard.

\- Tant mieux ! On y va ? me demande-t-il exaspéré.

J'aperçois alors Hélène qui entre sur le terrain de par une petite ouverture qui mène aux gradins.

\- Attends, je la vois ! dis-je en regardant plus intensément.

George soupir derrière moi, mais je m'en fiche.

Elle est avec Warrington. Pourquoi elle lui tient la main ? Elle a vraiment accepté de monter sur son balai ? Je la vois qui enjambe le balai de Warrington et lui vient se placer derrière elle. Il pose ses mains sur les bras d'Hélène et glisse jusqu'à ses mains. Je sens la colère qui monte en moi. C'est ma petite amie ! Il corrige ses mains et lui chuchote je ne sais quoi à l'oreille. Elle sourit et lui répond. Peu de temps après, il donne un coup de pied par terre et ils s'envolent. Ils ne montent que d'un mètre. Ils restent un moment puis je vois Warrington qui se penche sur Hélène pour faire redescendre le balai au sol. Les voir ensemble me file la nausée. Lorsqu'elle touche le sol, Hélène bondit de joie et je bous de l'intérieur en la voyant se jeter à son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à grogner comme ça ? me demande George.

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre. Je tourne les talons et je marche rapidement vers le château.

 **Hélène**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dean ait réussi à me faire monter sur un balai ! Il faut aussi dire que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il est patient et c'est vrai qu'il est bon professeur.

\- Respire et relâche les épaules, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille alors que je suis à un mètre du sol perché sur son balai. Tu as un bon équilibre.

Je regarde le sol et j'essaie de relâcher les épaules et de respirer comme me le conseille Dean. J'ai peur, mais au moins, je ne suis pas en panique.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, je vais te demander de te pencher légèrement vers l'avant. Suis mon corps et nous allons descendre au sol, me guide Dean en posant ses bras bien musclés sur les miens.

Il pose ses mains sur les miennes et nous descendons doucement vers le sol. J'ai réussi ! J'ai volé et je ne suis pas tombée ! Je suis tellement heureuse que je bondis de joie. Je me tourne vers Dean et sans réfléchir, je me jette à son cou. Je réalise soudain ce que je viens de faire. Je m'éloigne aussitôt de lui en le regardant gênée.

\- Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

\- De rien, répond-t-il, rayonnant de bonheur.

Nous n'avons pas le temps d'échanger autre chose et j'en suis heureuse, car les autres viennent nous retrouver.

\- Bravo, Hélène ! me dit Jason en atterrissant. Cette fois, tu n'es pas tombée !

Les félicitations fusent de partout et nous prenons la direction du château en triomphe pour le souper.

Cette atmosphère de fête se répercute pendant tout le repas. Les garçons racontent plusieurs anecdotes et Alice et Grace parlent de leurs idées de robes pour le week-end à Pré-au-Lard.


	49. Jalousie

**Chapitre 49 : Jalousie**

Ce matin, il fait très beau. Je suis assise au bord du lac avec Alice et Grace pour profiter du magnifique soleil. Rayan, Jason et Dean sont plus loin sur la pelouse et se font des passes avec le Souafle.

\- Merci de m'avoir permis de faire ce tour de balai à ta place, me dit Grace.

\- Les amies, c'est fait pour ça. Si on ne s'entraide pas alors à quoi sert-on ? dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle me sourit à son tour et échange un regard complice avec Alice. Celle-ci sourit également. Je crois qu'elles sont sincères.

Dean me regarde entre deux passes. J'essaie de doser mon attention. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air complètement accro à lui et je ne veux pas non plus avoir l'air totalement indifférente. C'est une situation délicate dans laquelle je suis, mais c'est ainsi que je vais m'assurer leur confiance…

Très tôt ce matin, je suis allée voir Severus. Il m'a conduite au bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci m'attendait derrière son bureau. Il m'a demandé comment allait mon intégration. Je lui ai parlé que je n'avais pas d'information intéressante à lui donner, mais que mon infiltration se déroulait bien. Dumbledore se dit heureux de mes efforts et qu'il me contactera plus tard pour avoir mes rapports. Entre-temps, si j'apprends quelque chose, je dois me référer à Severus.

Après dîner, tout le monde veut retourner à l'extérieur, mais je leur explique que je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver une référence pour le devoir sur les sortilèges d'Apparition. Je m'attendais à y aller seule, mais mon idée intéresse soudainement tout le monde.

Nous entrons donc tous dans la bibliothèque. Le regard foudroyant de Mme Pince suffit à nous faire taire. Nous nous installons à une table et commençons notre recherche dans les rayons. Les livres que chacun a rapportés apportent différentes propositions et je retranscris les informations dont j'ai besoin. Je relis un passage avec mon doigt afin de bien la mémoriser lorsque ma main entre en collision avec celle de Dean. Le contact est bref et je retire ma main aussitôt. Nous échangeons un court regard et je peux comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment un accident. Je retourne à mes notes et je termine de recopier puis pendant que les autres en font de même, je vais chercher un autre livre pour le cours de potion.

Je marche entre les allées en cherchant la bonne rangée lorsque soudain, on m'attrape par le bras et on me tire dans une rangée. Je suis d'abord surprise de me faire tirer ainsi alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, puis voyant que c'est Fred, je me mets à paniquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchoté-je en regardant autour de moi pour m'assurer que nous sommes seuls.

\- Il faut que je te parle ! me dit-il sèchement.

Son visage est dur et tendu. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit approprié.

\- Ce soir, 21h, dis-je

Je me retourne pour trouver ma rangée avant que l'un des Serpentard ne vienne me chercher, mais Fred m'attrape à nouveau par le bras. Je me tourne vers lui. Son air change, il a maintenant l'air triste. Je lui souris doucement, puis je pars.

\- Ça été long ! me dit Alice, lorsque je rejoins enfin la table.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! répondé-je. Ils ont mal classé ce livre.

\- Et tu en as besoin pourquoi ? me demande Dean.

\- Je voulais vérifier par quoi je pouvais remplacer les baies de gui demain pour le cours de potion.

J'ai enfin réussi à m'éclipser de la salle commune. Ce n'était pas facile ce soir parce que les filles m'ont parlé de leurs devoirs de sortilège toutes la soirée. Elles croient que je peux les aider à avoir de bonnes notes, mais c'est loin d'être aussi facile. Enfin, elles ont fini par décider de s'arrêter et elles ont commencé à écouter Drago et Rayan raconter l'une de leurs histoires fantastiques. C'est un avantage pour moi, parce qu'ils racontent très bien les histoires et ça me permet de partir sans être vue.

J'arpente les corridors en étant très prudente. Je repère un piège de Peeves dans l'un des corridors. Je suis déjà en retard, alors je décide de passer habilement par-dessus et par en-dessous le labyrinthe de fils qu'il a ingénieusement posé. Heureusement, je réussis à passer au travers sans déclencher de pièges.

Je tourne enfin dans le corridor du quatrième étage et j'ouvre la porte du local 420-B. Fred est déjà là. Il est assis sur une chaise qu'il a tournée face à la table. Il se balance sur les deux pattes arrière, les bras croisés. Son regard est froid comme tantôt à la bibliothèque.

Je m'avance vers lui, bien que je sente qu'il a quelque chose à me reprocher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Warrington ? me demande-t-il à brule pour point.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre qu'il n'y a rien, mais il me lance un regard accusateur comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Je me ravise aussitôt.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai remarqué qu'il semblait me trouver à son goût, avoué-je.

\- C'est pour ça que tu montes sur son balai et que tu te jettes à son cou ?

Je me mords la lèvre. Il a dû me voir en revenant se changer dans les vestiaires. De toutes les personnes au monde, c'est bien le dernier qui aurait dû me voir sur le balai de Dean.

\- Tu l'aimes ? me demande-t-il avec un air de dégoût.

\- Quoi ? Es-tu fou ? Non, Fred, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Dean Warrington. Mon cœur t'appartient et ça c'est pour toujours ! dis-je en m'agenouillant face à lui.

Il a l'air toujours renfrogné, mais ma réponse a allumé une étincelle dans ses yeux. Je me sens soulagée.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir faire ce genre de chose avec d'autres garçons, me dit-il avec un air triste.

\- Et je ne le fais pas de gaité de cœur. J'aimerais mille fois plus être avec toi. Il n'y a qu'une seule place où je me sens heureuse et c'est dans tes bras.

\- Alors arrête tout, dit-il simplement. Arrête tout et partons d'ici. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'ASPIC ni de BUSE pour ouvrir le magasin.

\- J'aimerais tellement, mais pense à toutes ces vies que ma mission pourrait épargner. Et toi de ton côté, que dirait ta mère si tu quittais l'école maintenant ? N'est-elle pas déjà assez bouleversée comme ça avec ton frère qui joue le lèche pompes du Premier ministre ?

\- Hélène…me supplie Fred.

\- Je t'aime. Ne complique pas les choses, je t'en prie. Je vais garder mes distances avec Dean. Je te le promets ! supplié-je, en blottissant ma tête contre son torse.

Il attrape ma tête dans ses mains et me donne un baiser sur les cheveux. Il passe ensuite ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serre très fort contre lui.

Nous n'échangeons pas d'autres mots, comme si une parole pouvait briser cette paix précaire. Je me lève et je prends ses mains dans les miennes. Je le tire et il se lève. Je le guide vers les coussins où je m'étends à côté de lui. Nous nous regardons comme si l'autre était un reflet, puis je me blottis au creux de son épaule et je m'y endors paisiblement.

\- Mademoiselle, couine une voix familière. C'est l'heure de vous réveiller.

J'entrouvre les yeux pour voir cette curieuse elfe de maison au-dessus de moi.

\- C'est bon, merci, je me lève, marmonné-je.

Je me retourne lentement en entendant le « crac » de l'elfe qui vient de transplaner.

\- Tu te sers d'un elfe de maison pour te réveiller ?

En attendant la voix de Fred, je sursaute et je tombe en bas des coussins. Heureusement, je ne suis pas tombé de haut. Je me relève en regardant autour de moi. Je suis dans le local 420-B. Oh non ! Je suis restée toute la nuit ! J'espère que personne ne va remarquer mon escapade !

\- Il faut que j'y aille avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de mon absence, dis-je en vérifiant que ma robe ne soit pas trop froissée et l'état de mes cheveux.

Fred s'agenouille face à moi et il me tire les poignets vers lui. Je ne résiste pas et je tombe à plat ventre sur lui. Nous nous embrassons un moment, puis je tente de me relever.

\- Je vais avoir des ennuis, dis-je alors qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau.

\- Ah oui ? Ça vaut la peine de prendre le risque…me dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Comment lui résister ? Quand il me regard avec ces yeux-là, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule chose qui compte dans tout l'univers. Je me jette donc à son cou et je le couvre de baiser. Il rit et je suis heureuse de le voir ainsi. Il m'embrasse et nous nous collons l'un à l'autre. Je suis bien, la tête dans son cou et ses bras protecteurs autour de moi.

\- Je t'aime…souffle-t-il.

\- Je t'aime, répondé-je

Après un moment, bien trop court, nous nous levons. Comme si la réalité nous avait rejoints. Nous nous regardons, mais cette fois, c'est avec tristesse. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il faut retourner dans la vraie vie, mais aucun de nous n'ose franchir le pas.

\- On se voit cette après-midi, dis-je, en guise de consolation.

\- Oui, à cette après-midi, répond-t-il.

Il s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de reculer à contre cœur pour sortir de la pièce. J'ai besoin d'une bonne respiration avant d'être capable d'accumuler assez de courage pour sortir à mon tour de la pièce.


	50. La grande Inquisitrice

**Chapitre 50 : La grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.**

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle après avoir fait un arrêt dans les toilettes des filles pour me refaire une beauté. J'adore la magie dans ce genre de cas, c'est très utile. Peu de temps après m'être assise, sans avoir éveillé le moindre soupçon, j'entends le bruit familier des hiboux qui entrent par les fenêtres. J'attrape la Gazette du sorcier en apercevant Fred qui fait son entrée au même moment. Je remets mes yeux sur le journal et je suis surprise de voir le visage du professeur Ombrage sur le journal. Elle sourit largement et cligne lentement des yeux sous la manchette :

LE MINISTÈRE VEUT RÉFORMER L'ÉDUCATION DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE.

Intriguée je me lis l'article.

Dans une initiative inattendue, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

« Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements qu'on pouvait observer à Poudlard, nous a déclaré Percy Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre. Il s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver. »

Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces dernières semaines que le ministre Cornelius Fudge, établit de nouvelles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie. Déjà le 30 août dernier, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que, dans le cas où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat à un poste d'enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée.

« C'est ainsi que Dolores Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard, indique Weasley. Dumbledore était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministre a donc choisi Ombrage qui a bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat. Elle a en effet révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal… »

Si elle a révolutionné l'enseignement en nous faisant lire un livre, alors ils devraient donner un prix hommage pour Myrline et Socrate.

« …l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement dans l'école. »

C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur – en l'occurrence de Grande Inquisitrice.

« Il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du ministère de traiter concrètement le problème de ce que certains appellent la "la baisse de niveau" à Poudlard, souligne Weasley. L'inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Le professeur Ombrage s'est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d'enseignante et nous le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle a accepté d'en assumer les responsabilités. »

Ces nouvelles initiatives ont reçu le soutient enthousiaste des parents d'élèves de Poudlard.

« Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais que Dumbledore est soumis à une évaluation juste et objective de la façon dont il exerce ses fonctions, nous a ainsi déclaré Lucius Malefoy, quarante et un ans, que nous avons pu joindre hier dans son manoir du Wiltshire. Nombre de parents d'élèves soucieux des intérêts de leurs enfants se sont inquiétés de certaines décisions excentriques de Dumbledore au cours de ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux de savoir que le ministère surveille la situation de près. »

Parmi ces décisions excentriques, on rappela diverses nominations dont nous avons déjà fait état dans ces colonnes, notamment celles du loup-garou Remus Lupin, du demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid et de l'ex-Auror paranoïaque Maugrey « FolOeil ».

Les rumeurs ne manquent pas bien sûr, pour affirmer qu'Albus Dumbledore, autrefois manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n'est plus en état de diriger la prestigieuse école de Poudlard.

« Je pense que la nomination de l'inquisitrice est un premier pas pour garantir à l'avenir que Poudlard sera dirigé par quelqu'un en qui nous pourrons avoir toute confiance », nous a déclaré hier soir un membre du ministère.

Deux juges du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchebank et Tiberius Ogden, ont démissionné pour protester contre la création du poste de Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard.

« Poudlard est une école, pars un poste avancé du cabinet de Cornelius Fudge, affirme Mrs Marchebank. Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une tentative abjecte de discréditer Dumbledore. »

(Pour plus de détails concernant les liens présumés de Mrs Marchebank avec des groupes subversifs de gobelins, voir page 17.)

(OP p.348 à 350)

Je replie le journal et je suis les autres qui quittent la table en direction du cours de métamorphose. Au bout de la table, je rejoins Drago qui parle avec Crabbe et Goyle.

\- On parle de ton père dans le journal, dis-je en arrivant dans le hall.

\- Oui, j'ai vu l'article, répond-t-il d'un ton détaché. Pas pire hein ?

\- Pas pire, répété-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Nos chemins se séparent et je rejoins les garçons.

En fin d'après-midi, je vais porter mes livres dans ma chambre et je prends mon nécessaire de potion. Je rejoins Grace dans la salle commune et Alice redescend quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Encore un cours, puis la journée sera enfin fini ! dis-je en marchant vers la classe de potion.

Les garçons sont déjà là. Nous nous joignons à eux.

\- Avez-vous eu un cours inspecté ? demande Alice.

\- Non, aucun, répond Jason.

\- Mais, je crois que celui-ci le sera, dit Rayan en regardant plus loin dans le corridor.

Nous nous retournons et je la vois. Le professeur Ombrage arrive dans son cardigan rose, son sac assorti et ses cheveux coiffés d'une boucle noire.

Le professeur Rogue nous ouvre la porte, Alice et Grace nous quittent pour se rendre à leur cours de divination. Voyant que nous allons entrer en même temps que le professeur Ombrage, je m'arrête net en allongeant mon bras pour stopper les autres Serpentard derrière moi.

\- Après vous, madame, dis-je en feignant le plus grand des respects.

Le professeur Ombrage prend un moment pour juger mon attitude, puis un sourire mou se dessine sur son visage.

\- Merci, mademoiselle…

\- Black. Hélène Black, madame, répondé-je.

\- Hélène Black, répète-t-elle avant d'entrer dans la classe.

\- À quoi tu joues ? me murmure Rayan de sorte que je sois la seule à entendre.

\- Vaut mieux être de son côté que contre elle, répliqué-je sur le même ton.

Le professeur Ombrage se dirige vers le professeur Rogue, puis lui donne une enveloppe elle déclare :

\- Voici la date et l'heure de votre évaluation. S'il y a des changements, je vous tiendrai informé dans un délai de vingt-quatre heures précédant votre évaluation.

\- Merci, répond le professeur Rogue de sa voix morne en prenant l'enveloppe.

\- Au plaisir, conclut le professeur Ombrage en sortant de la classe l'air satisfaite.

Fred arrive quelques secondes après que je me sois installée. Il place ses choses alors que le professeur Rogue referme la porte. Il nous donne quelques informations supplémentaires pour nous aiguiller dans nos recherches sur nos potions, puis il passe prendre nos devoirs et nous redonner les devoirs du dernier cours corrigé. J'ai obtenu « O ». Optimal selon la charte qu'il y a ici à l'école.

Je suis concentrée sur ma potion, mon idée de réduire les baies de guy a l'air de fonctionner. Je dois maintenant vérifier combien de tour je dois faire et dans quel sens je dois tourner la cuillère.

Je me penche sur ma feuille quand Fred fait exprès de la faire tomber par terre avec tous ses cartables. Son action, s'il l'avait voulu discrète, est ratée. Dans le silence interrompu par le bouillonnement des potions, cette chute de cartables produit un vacarme qui ne reste pas inaperçu. Je sais qu'autour, on nous regard. Je fais comme si j'étais insultée de cette perte de temps et je tends la main d'un air condescendant afin de récupérer ma feuille. Hors de question que je me penche pour aider Fred. Je perdrais toute crédibilité auprès des Serpentard. Fred n'arrive pas à jouer la comédie aussi bien que moi, car il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire avant de disparaître sous le bureau. Je suis sûr que tout le monde l'a vu, quoi de plus prévisible quand on fait autant de bruit. Pendant qu'il est au sol à ramasser ses choses, je constate qu'il n'a pas conscience de la gravité de la situation, car il continue de sourire. C'est ridicule, je l'admets et j'aurais probablement aussi le goût de rire, mais je feins de m'impatienter davantage en soupirant ce qui m'aide à respirer dans ce moment critique. Finalement, Fred finit par me donner ma feuille. Je comprends alors le stratagème qu'il a voulu mettre en place. Au lieu de me donner simplement ma feuille, il profite de ce subterfuge pour me passer un cartable complet. Tout le monde a vu le cartable et comme je fais fis de m'intéresser à voir que rien de manque, tout le monde croit qu'en fait, ce cartable m'appartient.

Je m'empresse de retourner à ma potion sans un seul regard à Fred. Je l'entends qui retourne lui aussi à sa potion.

Je termine finalement mon travail avant tout le monde. Je verse le mélange dans une éprouvette. Je suis très satisfaite du résultat. Elle est rose et aussi liquide que l'eau alors elle est parfaite. Je ne vais pas la porter tout de suite au professeur Rogue, car ça serait probablement mal vu. J'en profite alors pour ouvrir le cartable que Fred vient de me faire don. Une feuille de parchemin y est glissée par-dessus toutes les autres. Je reconnais l'écriture de Fred.

« Ma douce perle,

Voici un compte-rendu de nos essais auprès d'un public plus variés. Nous aurions besoin de tes connaissances et ton expertise pour nous aider à fignoler le tout et trouver un antidote aux pastilles de Gerbe.

Je t'aime

F. »

Je prends la feuille de parchemin et je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil. Je souris à la feuille puis je la brule sous ma marmite.

Il me connait trop bien. Il sait que je ne peux pas résister à une énigme aussi alléchante. Je range le cartable bien soigneusement dans mon sac puis je vide le contenue de ma potion dans autant d'éprouvettes que je le peux. C'est un antidote, aussi bien le tester pour les pastilles de Gerbe. Après avoir rangé les fioles supplémentaires, je vais porter mon échantillon au professeur Rogue. Celui-ci prend mon éprouvette et la regarde attentivement.

\- Vous pouvez quitter Miss Black, déclare-t-il de sa voix monotone en déposant l'éprouvette dans le treillis posé sur son bureau.

Je vais ramasser ma marmite et mon sac puis je quitte la classe.

Je profite de cette exceptionnelle opportunité pour filer directement au local 420-B. J'ai trop hâte de lire leur compte rendu !


	51. Un avertissement douloureux

Un autre chapitre...juste parce que j'ai le goût. Et en plus celui-là suit immédiatement le dernier...Et le prochain suivra sûrement bientôt comme vous pourrez le découvrir...

 **Chapitre 51 : Un avertissement douloureux.**

Fred

Voilà il me reste qu'à tourner quatre fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et laisser chauffer à basse température durant trente secondes et j'aurai enfin terminé. Cette potion d'Enflure, si je la réussis, pourrait faire partie d'un nouveau produit de Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Hélène vient de terminer la sienne et elle commence à lire ma note. Je le vois dans ses yeux, elle est prête à relever mon défi. Elle sourit à la feuille avant de la bruler et c'est la confirmation qu'elle est bien intriguée par l'affaire.

Je commence à mélanger ma potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Un, deux…pourquoi vide-t-elle le contenu de sa potion dans autant d'éprouvettes ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle a l'intention d'en faire…Ah oui, ma potion…Où en étais-je ? Deux, trois, quatre…

\- Vous pouvez quitter, Miss Black, lui dit le professeur Rogue après avoir observé l'échantillon d'Hélène.

Elle repasse derrière moi, prend sa marmite et son sac. Elle me frôle au passage et je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder quitter la classe. Je croise le regarde George qui semble me dire d'arrêter. Je comprends ensuite que je suis observé par Warrington, Pucey et Montague.

Je reviens donc à ma potion. Je tourne deux, trois, quatre fois, puis j'attends les trente secondes demandées dans la recette. Malheureusement, ma recette n'a pas l'aspect escompté. Elle n'est pas gélatineuse, elle est dure comme du creton et le vert émeraude que je devais obtenir est plutôt cramoisi…Bof, il faut faire avec. Je verse dans une éprouvette et je vais la porter sur le bureau du professeur Rogue en même temps que plusieurs autres élèves. Je ramasse mon chaudron et mon sac et je sors rejoindre George qui est déjà sortie.

Alors que je passe la porte, je me fais ramasser par le collet et on me plaque contre le mur. C'est Warrington, encadré de ses deux inséparables.

\- Comme ça tu te trouves comique ! Ça t'amuse de faire tomber les choses des autres ? me menace-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il me frappe dans les côtes. J'ai le souffle coupé. Heureusement, il n'a pas le temps de récidiver, George leur fonce dessus à son tour. Bien sûr, il mange des coups et je vais à son secours. Je réussis à frapper Warrington sur la mâchoire, mais Montague profite de mon déséquilibre pour me projeter à terre. Il s'avance vers moi et commence et me frapper dans les côtes avec son pied. Je n'ai plus d'air et je n'arrive pas à bouger pour esquiver ses coups. Heureusement, j'entends la porte du cachot s'ouvrir. Les Serpentard reculent alors. Même Pucey qui se battait avec George fait quelques pas vers ses amis. Je me remets sur mes pieds et je rejoins George en essayant de ne pas tituber. Rogue sort de sa classe. Il nous observe d'un air soupçonneux, mais il ne dit rien. C'est le moment de voir s'il va nous coller une retenue ou non. George et moi commençons à marcher pour remonter vers la Grande Salle. Rogue ne dit rien. Nous sommes saufs. Du moins pour la retenue parce que j'ai les côtes qui m'élancent et j'ai mal partout. George se tient le bras et sa lèvre est fendue. Je suis content qu'il soit venu à mon secours, mais je suis mal qu'il se soit blessé en le faisant.

\- Tu l'as cherché, tu en es conscient, au moins ? me lance George en s'assurant que nous sommes seuls aux alentours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Voyons Fred. Tu commences par faire tout ce boucan. Excellent moyen d'attirer l'attention !

\- Je devais lui donner le cartable !

\- Oui, mais tu ne pouvais pas t'arranger pour le faire de façon plus subtil ? Après, tu n'as pas arrêté de la dévorer des yeux. Tu penses qu'après tout ce vacarme, ils allaient faire comme si de rien était ? Franchement ! Fred, quand cette fille est dans les parages, ton cerveau devient de la fiente de Troll !

\- Je sais ! J'ai été stupide. Je l'avoue… Merci d'avoir été là pour te battre à mes côtés.

\- Je suis là pour ça… Mais pas trop souvent d'accord ! Merlin que ça fait mal. Mon bras m'élance. Et toi ça va ?

\- C'est les côtes surtout. Au moins, on a réussi à leur remettre la monnaie de leur pièce ! dis-je, en lui souriant.

Hélène

C'est raté pour filer au local 420-B, car je tombe nez à nez avec Grace et Alice qui arrivent de leur cours. Elles me font signe et je n'ai d'autres choix que de les rejoindre.

Je les écoute me raconter leur cours de divination. Selon elles, le professeur Trelawney n'était pas dans son assiette.

\- Sans doute qu'elle a eu son évaluation ce matin, suggéré-je

\- Ou qu'elle a eu sa date… complète Alice.

À ce moment, les garçons viennent nous rejoindre. Je leur souris pour les accueillir, mais mon sourire s'efface aussitôt en voyant leurs visages. Dean a du sang sur le bord de la bouche, Jason a le nez qui saigne et Rayan a une manche déchirée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demandé-je inquiète.

\- On a mis les points sur les « I » avec les Weasley, me répond Dean en prenant une serviette pour s'essuyer la bouche.

\- Je suppose que dit comme ça c'est vous qui avez gagné, dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

J'essaie de toucher le visage de Dean pour voir où il est blessé, mais il me repousse. Je prends alors ma baguette et je gèle l'eau de mon verre avec.

\- Tiens prend au moins ça et met le sur ta mâchoire avant qu'elle n'enfle, dis-je en lui tendant le verre.

J'ensorcèle deux autres verres d'eau et je les tends à Jason et Rayan.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous ayez besoin de mettre les points sur les « I » avec eux ? demande Grace qui essaie de prendre soin de Rayan.

\- C'est ce jumeau que Rogue a mis à côté d'Hélène, explique Rayan. Il se trouve bien drôle en faisant tomber ses affaires par terre.

\- Alors on lui a servi une leçon qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier, complète Jason.

Mon estomac se noue en pensant à ce qu'ils ont pu faire à Fred. Les marques sur leurs visages m'indiquent qu'au moins, il a pu se défendre, mais j'en suis pas plus rassurée.

\- Tout ça pour cette stupide farce ? demandé-je malgré moi.

\- Tu n'as définitivement pas vu comment ce crétin te regardait après ça, dit Dean, dégouté.

Mon estomac se noue davantage.

\- Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandé-je avec l'air le plus incrédule que je peux.

\- C'est clair qu'il te trouve de son goût.

Je fais la plus grosse grimace dégoutée que je peux. Ce qui n'est pas difficile puisque je suis tellement nerveuse que j'en ai la nausée.

\- Ce n'est pas si pire, il paraît qu'ils sont de sang pur, au moins, me taquine Alice.

\- Ouach ! De sang pur ou pas, il est hors de question que je laisse un Weasley puant me toucher. Plutôt mourir ! dis-je en agitant mes bras comme si on m'avait présenté une araignée velue à embrasser.

Ma réaction amuse mes amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à te tortiller comme ça ? me demande mon frère en venant s'assoir à côté de moi.

\- Il paraît qu'un des jumeaux Weasley a craqué pour Hélène, s'empresse de répondre Grace.

\- Ouach ! Arrête de parler de ça, on va manger ! soufflé-je. D'ailleurs ça m'a déjà coupé l'appétit.

\- Heureusement, tu as de fiers chevaliers pour sauver ton honneur, me dit Alice.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes dans cet état-là ? demande Drago. J'espère qu'ils sont dans un pire état parce que ce n'est pas sûr à vous regarder que ce soient vous qui avez remporté le match.

\- Ha, ha, très drôle, dit ironiquement Jason.

\- La prochaine fois, on t'invitera à te joindre à nous. On verra si tu feras autant le malin après avoir reçu quelques coups.

Drago lui sourit amèrement puis il se tait. Je n'ai vraiment pas d'appétit. Je pense trop à Fred. Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle ce soir. Il n'est pas venu souper et ça ne me rassure aucunement. Je me lève donc.

\- Où tu vas ? me demande Drago.

\- Cette conversation m'a vraiment coupé l'appétit. Je vais me changer les idées à la bibliothèque, répondé-je.

\- Mais on te dit qu'on a réglé la question, ajoute Dean en essayant de me retenir.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, maintenant, c'est moi qui s'en occupe. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'il souhaitera n'avoir subi que votre avertissement, annoncé-je d'un ton théâtral.

Sur cela, je sors de la Grande Salle. Je monte l'escalier de marbre et je me rends à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas le mot de passe pour ouvrir la salle commune de Gryffondor et attendre devant le tableau serait trop risqué avec Harry qui pourrait arriver à tout moment. Morte avec tous les membres de l'Ordre et les Weasley, je ne serais pas vraiment plus avancée…

Je reste un moment assise à fixer l'entrée de la bibliothèque quand enfin, Hermione et Ron entrent. J'avais remarqué qu'ils venaient quelques fois par semaine ici. Dieu merci, ils sont venus aujourd'hui. J'attrape mon livre de potion et je pointe discrètement la lettre « P » à Hermione dès qu'elle me lance un regard. Elle acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête furtif, puis je me lève et je me dirige vers la ranger « Q » des livres de potion. J'observe à travers la rangée de livres.

\- Pssst ! lancé-je à Hermione en l'apercevant dans la rangée mitoyenne.

Elle s'approche alors de moi en faisant semblant de regarder les livres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demande Ron en arrivant derrière elle.

Hermione me pointe et Ron fait le saut en me voyant.

\- Faites-moi signe si Harry arrive. Je vais m'en aller, dis-je

\- Aucune chance. Il est en retenue avec Ombrage. Elle ne le lâchera pas avant minuit, me répond Ron.

\- Encore ! m'étonné-je.

\- Ouais, c'est un peu de ma faute, avoue Hermione. J'ai essayé de prendre le professeur Ombrage en défaut, mais l'attitude et les propos qu'elle a dits ont fait réagir Harry. Il s'est emporté encore une fois.

\- En ce moment, Harry s'emporte pas mal facilement, peu importe le sujet. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, en fait, lui dit Ron.

Hermione soupir.

\- Il fallait que je vous parle, mais pas d'Harry, dis-je en revenant à ce qui me paraît plus urgent. J'ai appris que Fred et George se sont battus avec les poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. À voir l'état dans lequel les Serpentard sont revenus et en sachant que ce sont eux qui ont initié les coups, je vous avoue que je suis assez inquiète pour les jumeaux. Je ne les ai pas vus dans la Grande Salle, ce soir et à moins que ce soit très grave, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient à l'infirmerie.

\- Ils doivent être dans leur chambre dans la tour de Gryffondor, suggère Ron.

\- Pouvez-vous aller vérifier ? S'ils sont là, donnez-leur ceci, dis-je en leur tendant un petit flacon. C'est un baume que Myrline utilisait lorsque j'avais des blessures. Il aide à guérir les différentes plaies et ecchymoses. Et pouvez-vous aussi faire le message à Fred que s'il peut, je serai là où il sait après vingt et une heures, mais qu'avant je dois rester ici pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Hermione acquiesce.

\- Merci, dis-je soulagée. Je vous en dois une, je vous le revaudrai.

Hermione et Ron quittent la bibliothèque. Je trouve quelques livres de potion et commence à lire les observations de Fred et George sur leurs tests auprès de leur clientèle.

Je m'accroche à ma lecture pour essayer de ne pas trop paniqué en pensant dans quel état sont les jumeaux. « Mettre les points sur les « I » » Voilà bien une réaction que j'anticipais chez les Serpentard. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour les empêcher de recommencer, mais je sens que je ne pourrai pas non plus les suivre à la trace et me mettre entre les deux.

Je rédige distraitement mon devoir de potion, il est huit heures trente quand soudain on m'attrape par les épaules.

\- Bou ! me lance joyeusement mon frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandé-je alors qu'il prend place à côté de moi.

\- Je suis venu vérifier un truc pour mon devoir de métamorphose, m'explique-t-il.

\- Tu n'as donc pas de public ce soir pour écouter tes belles histoires ?

\- En effet, tu commences à me connaître, dit-il. Les garçons sont allés se coucher pour récupérer un peu, alors du coup, j'en profite pour faire mes devoirs. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je termine mon devoir de potion.

Drago sort ses choses et travail à côté de moi. Je continue de travailler sur mon devoir en regardant discrètement l'heure. Je sais que je ne peux pas partir maintenant, mais si je pars plus tard, Drago me suivra surement jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard hors ce n'est pas là que je veux aller…

\- Moi, j'ai tout ce que je voulais, m'annonce Drago vers huit heures cinquante.

\- Hum ? Très bien, dis-je. Vas-y, moi je dois finir ce devoir après j'irai me coucher.

\- D'accord. Ne te couche pas trop tard, dit Drago en se levant.

\- Bonne nuit, répondé-je

\- Bonne nuit, dit Drago en quittant la bibliothèque.

J'attends patiemment cinq minutes après son départ puis je sors à mon tour. Je regarde à droite puis à gauche dans le corridor pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur personne – des préfets, Peeves ou je ne sais qui. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrive au local 420-B sans être repérée.

J'entre dans le local. Il n'y a personne. Je sens l'anxiété monter en moi. Et si Fred était dans un si mauvais état qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher jusqu'ici. Le fait qu'Hermione et Ron ne soient pas revenus à la bibliothèque m'encourage à savoir qu'au moins, ils les ont trouvés. Ou du moins, je l'espère…

Je fais les cent pas pendant quelques minutes puis je vais à la fenêtre. Un bon bol d'air frais me fera du bien. La nuit est fraîche et j'arrive à mieux respirer. C'est alors que j'entends la porte du local grincer. Mon cœur s'arrête le temps de me retourner, puis il remet à battre à toute allure alors que j'aperçois Fred.

Il se tient légèrement penché vers l'avant. Il me sourit faiblement. Je m'approche lentement de lui. À l'intérieur de moi, il y a une lutte gigantesque entre ma colère face à son imprudence et mon bonheur de constater qu'il a réussi à venir jusqu'ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de moi, ma décision n'est pas prise. Mais en voyant son visage teinté d'ecchymoses, sa lèvre fendue et ses yeux remplis d'appréhension, je fonds.

Je le prends dans mes bras et je le serre contre moi. Après tout, il a déjà eu une leçon suffisamment marquante.

\- Aie ! souffle-t-il. Doucement.

Il se détache de moi et titube jusqu'à la chaise du bureau. Il s'y assied en grimaçant de douleur.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas m'en être sorti idem, plaisant-il.

Je soupir, mi-heureuse de l'entendre faire des blagues, mi-coupable d'être le déclencheur de cette bataille inutile.

\- Où as-tu mal ? lui demandé-je en m'agenouillant devant lui.

\- Aux côtes, me répond-t-il à mi-voix.

Je le vois grimacer de douleur à nouveau.

\- Ça fait mal quand je respire, j'ai peur d'en avoir une de cassée… ajoute-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi voir.

\- Non, laisse. Tu ne peux rien faire de toute manière.

\- Je m'excuse Fred. C'est de ma faute si tout ça est arrivé. Peut-être que ce serait mieux si…

\- Chut ! Interdit de dire des sottises. Ça n'arrangerait rien de toute manière. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je t'aime.

\- Alors promets-moi d'être plus prudent, le supplié-je.

Il acquiesce et je selle le tout par un doux et tendre baiser. Je réalise en l'embrassant que je brule d'amour pour lui. Je l'aime et je panique en prenant conscience de toutes les épreuves que nous réalise l'avenir. Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir. J'aimerais prendre ses blessures à sa place.

\- Laisse-moi voir, lui chuchoté-je suavement à l'oreille.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou puis je m'éloigne pour aller à la rencontre de ses yeux. Il me fixe intensément, mais il ne m'empêche pas de continuer. Je glisse alors mes mains sous son chandail et délicatement, tout en continuant de soutenir son regard, je remonte le tout pour apercevoir son torse. Chemin faisant, je sens ses muscles et la douceur de sa peau bien chaude. Il lève les bras en gardant son regard plongé dans le mien. Il disparait un court moment, le temps de passer le chandail par-dessus sa tête. Je l'embrasse langoureusement en lançant son chandail à travers la pièce. Soudainement, Fred se met à tousser en grimaçant à chaque coup que cela provoque dans sa cage thoracique. Je passe alors mes mains sur son torse. Il est magnifique en dehors de ses côtes qui ont une couleur violacée. Les ecchymoses teintent aussi tout le haut de son corps. Ses bras sont musclés tout comme son torse. Le Quidditch l'a bien réussi, mais pas la bataille contre les Serpentard.

\- Tu as le baume que je t'ai fait parvenir ? lui demandé-je.

\- Oui, tient, dit-il en sortant le flacon de son pantalon.

Je lui applique une généreuse couche de ce baume.

\- Myrline m'en mettait toujours quand je me blessais, dis-je pour briser le silence insoutenable.

\- Alors je me considère très chanceux que tu partages ce baume avec moi.

Je lui souris puis je vais chercher une couverture qui traine dans le coin des coussins. Je la déchire en longues languettes pour faire des bandages.

\- C'est super froid tout d'un coup, dit Fred en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Le baume fait son effet, dis-je en rapportant les bandes de tissu.

Je pense ses côtes de mes bandages en faisant bien attention de bien serrer pour les soutenir au maximum. Puis je l'attrape par les mains et je le tire vers les coussins. Il s'assoit avec mon aide. Je lui fais une montagne de coussin puis il s'y appuie. Il suffoque instantanément.

\- C'est trop mou, je n'arrive pas à respirer ! me dit-il.

Alors je l'aide à se redresser. Je m'assoie contre la brique froide et je le tire vers moi. Il prend appui la tête sous mon menton. Je lui caresse les épaules, les bras et le torse et il s'endort ainsi dans mes bras.

Le soleil entre par la fenêtre et viens me réveiller. Fred est toujours appuyé sur moi. Il n'a pas bougé de la nuit. D'ailleurs comme le pourrait-il ? Je l'écoute alors respirer. Je n'aime pas ce que j'entends. Il ne respire pas normalement. On dirait qu'il cherche son air.

\- Fred ? dis-je en le brassant légèrement.

Il ne se réveille pas. Je le secoue à nouveau en essayant du même coup de me dégager, il ne se réveille toujours pas et il est trop lourd pour que je puisse me dégager. Je suis coincée.

« Crac »

L'elfe de maison qui me réveille tous les matins est devant moi. Elle nous dévisage.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demandé-je précipitamment.

\- Winky, mademoiselle.

\- Winky, aide-moi. Mon ami est malade. Peux-tu nous conduire à l'infirmerie ?

\- Bien sûr, mademoiselle, répond l'elfe en posant une main sur moi et l'autre sur Fred.

En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouve assise dans l'infirmerie. Winky fait alors léviter Fred et le dépose dans l'un des lits.

\- Merci, Winky, dis-je en marchant vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

Celle-ci habillée d'une robe de chambre passe paresseusement la tête par l'ouverture de son bureau. Elle écarquille grand les yeux en m'apercevant.

\- Mme Pomfresh. J'ai besoin de vous. Il a beaucoup de difficulté à respirer.

Mme Pomfresh presse le pas et vient voir Fred. Elle coupe le bandage pour voir son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demande-t-elle en voyant l'état de ses blessures.

Je ne réponds pas à sa question. Mme Pomfresh soupir.

\- C'est vous qui avez mis ce bandage ? demande-t-elle

\- Oui.

\- Avez-vous fait autre chose pour le soigner ?

\- J'ai appliqué un baume à base d'huile d'émeu et de lavande pour faire diminuer les ecchymoses.

\- Je ne peux rien dire pour le baume, mais ce bandage a peut-être déplacé les côtes brisées vers le poumon, m'explique-t-elle.

\- Il va s'en sortir ?

\- Ça aurait été plus facile de le soigner plus tôt, mais il devrait s'en tirer. Assoyez-vous sur l'autre lit.

Je m'exécute et Winky vient à côté de moi. Elle le regarde avec ses yeux globuleux.

\- Toi, l'elfe, dit Mme Pomfresh. Va me chercher le professeur Dumbledore.

Winky acquiesce et disparaît immédiatement.

Mme Pomfresh pose sa baguette sur le torse de Fred et celle-ci se met à s'agiter puis s'arrête net dans un angle bizarre.

\- Il a bien une côte de brisée et elle est dans son poumon.

Elle pose ses mains au-dessus de Fred et murmure des incantations incompréhensibles. J'entends un craquement sourd et Fred se met à crier de douleur. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je souffre de le voir ainsi. Son cri est bref puis il reste couché sur le dos sans bouger toujours endormi.

\- Oui, Pompom ? demande Dumbledore en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

\- Ce garçon est arrivé avec cette jeune fille. Elle refuse de m'expliquer comment s'est arrivé, mais il avait plusieurs côtes cassées dont une dans le poumon. Je dois faire encore quelques enchantements, mais il devrait se remettre sur pied. Je voulais vous prévenir, car c'est ce que vous m'avez dit de faire si je voyais cette jeune fille ici, explique Mme Pomfresh.

\- Merci Pompom. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a vus arriver à l'infirmerie ? me demande Dumbledore.

\- Non, monsieur. Je suis venu avec l'aide de Winky, l'elfe de maison.

\- Très bien. Pompom, il faut garder le secret sur l'identité de cette jeune fille si on tente de savoir qui a amené M. Weasley ici.

Mme Pomfresh acquiesce et continue de s'occuper de Fred.

\- Restez-ici. Ne laisser personne entrer jusqu'à mon retour, m'ordonne Dumbledore.

Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas vu Fred me regarder et m'assurer qu'il va bien. Mme Pomfresh le laisse enfin se reposer et retourne dans son bureau. Je reste assise sur le lit à le regarder dormir. Il a déjà un plus beau teint que tout à l'heure et sa respiration est régulière. Je tiens sa main anxieusement en espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Dumbledore ouvre à nouveau la porte et entre, accompagné de George et de Severus. George à l'air très inquiet. Il avance rapidement vers son frère. Il me lance un regard de reproche qui me brule de l'intérieur. Je m'en veux autant qu'il doit m'en vouloir.

\- Miss Black, vous allez avec le professeur Rogue. Il vous trouvera un alibi, m'annonce Dumbledore.

\- Mais, monsieur…protesté-je.

\- M. Weasley restera avec son frère. Vous avez besoin d'être dans la Grande Salle avant qu'on ne remarque votre absence, ajoute Dumbledore.

Je soupir de frustration. Je pose un baiser sur le front de Fred, prenant un moment pour le regarder puis je marche vers Severus.

Nous sortons de l'infirmerie après Dumbledore. Il n'y a personne dans le corridor. Nous sommes seuls.

\- Avez-vous besoin de vous changer ? me demande Severus en chemin.

\- Non, juste de passer à la salle de bain pour me refaire une beauté.

Je n'ai tellement pas envie de retourner auprès de ses gens qui ont blessé celui que j'aime. J'aimerais tellement plus être à son chevet.

\- Gardez le focus sur votre mission, me dit Severus alors que je m'installe devant un miroir pour me maquiller et me coiffer.

\- Je n'ai pas le goût de continuer ma mission en ce moment.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez continuer.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je continuer quand ils sont la source de mon malheur ? m'emporté-je. Si vous me laissiez le choix, je leur ferais payer.

\- Je vous comprends, mais vous devez continuer la mission.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne rime à rien, toute cette supercherie !

\- Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, ils vous traqueront et ils vous tueront. Vous êtes trop impliquée maintenant pour renoncer en restant indemne. Si vous voulez survivre et protéger ceux que vous aimez, c'est la seule façon.

J'attrape le lavabo à deux mains. Je n'arrive pas à croire dans quel pétrin je me suis mise. Il a raison. Je le sais. Je lève la tête et je fixe mon regard pour réussir à me convaincre de continuer mon rôle, mais je n'en trouve aucune. Je sais que je ferais tout pour racheter la vie de ce journaliste que j'ai prise, mais pas au prix de celle de Fred ! La mienne peut-être, mais pas lui !

\- Est-ce que vous avez réussi à la sauver ? demandé-je à Severus sans quitter le miroir des yeux.

\- Qui ? De quoi parlez-vous ? me demande Severus, visiblement déboussolé par ma question.

\- Vous dites que vous me comprenez. Vous avez vécu une situation semblable. Je le vois dans vos yeux. Alors l'avez-vous sauvée ? insisté-je

\- Non, avoue Severus.

\- Alors pourquoi voulez-vous que je continue à me battre si vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas arrivé à sauver celle que vous aimiez ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? m'emporté-je.

\- La situation est semblable, mais elle est loin d'être la même. J'ai pris de mauvaises décisions qui m'ont conduite auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est moi qui l'ai mise en danger et j'ai échoué. Pour vous, vous avez décidé de rejoindre le côté des ténèbres pour aider et protéger ceux que vous aimez. Vous avez eu le courage d'avouer vos sentiments, il vous aime. Mais il devrait se tenir loin de vous si vous voulez le protéger.

Je détourne mon regard et je replonge celui-ci dans le miroir. Les paroles de Severus résonnent en moi.

\- Vous avez un souci plus grand à traiter pour le moment, m'annonce-t-il.

Je le regarde apeuré de savoir ce qui peut être plus important que mon souci de survivre et de protéger les miens.

\- En retournant à la salle commune, j'ai surpris votre demi-frère en train de raconter qu'il vous a suivi dès que vous êtes sorti de la bibliothèque. Il dit avoir perdu votre trace dans les étages.

\- En d'autres mots, jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans le local 420-B.

\- Il a également vu M. Weasley en retournant vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Il a donc laissez croire aux autres que vous étiez probablement liés.

J'essaie de respirer profondément pour réduire la panique qui grandit en moi. Socrate me faisait travailler la respiration à chaque fois que je devais me retrouver dans une situation stressante. Elles étaient beaucoup moindres à l'époque, mais l'exercice en valait la peine, puisque j'en ai besoin au quotidien. Je réfléchis. Je dois trouver une solution comme pour les énigmes de Socrate.

\- Il faut exploiter ce filon jusqu'au bout, dis-je alors. Si je lutte contre ses allégations je ne serai pas prise aux sérieux, mais si j'abonde dans le même sens…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? me demande Severus.

\- Avant de me rendre à la bibliothèque, je leur ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de Fred à ma façon. Faisons alors comme si j'avais fait exprès de le blesser et de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie et que j'avais été prise sur le fait, proposé-je.

\- Très bien. Prête ? me demande-t-il sans rien ajouter.


	52. Conséquences

Juste pour que l'histoire avance un peu plus vite...

 **Chapitre 52 : Conséquences**

Severus m'attrape par le bras et me traine solidement vers la Grande Salle. Les élèves se retournent en vous voyant. Normalement, je devrais feindre une grimace de douleur, mais celle qui s'affiche sur mon visage n'a rien d'une comédie. Severus me tient fermement le bras, aucune chance que je change d'idée.

Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle et il me conduit directement auprès de mon demi-frère et de toute l'équipe des Serpentard. Severus m'assoit de force. Je me retourne vivement vers lui en essayant d'oublier tous ceux qui me dévisagent.

\- N'oubliez pas, Miss, que votre première soirée de retenue commence ce soir à sept heures. Ne soyez pas en retard ! me lance Severus, avant de partir vers la table des professeurs.

Ma réponse à son commentaire est un grognement exaspéré. Je croise les bras et je le regarde aller parler à Dumbledore. Celui-ci me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il était vraiment fâché contre moi. Je détourne les yeux et j'arrive face à face avec Drago qui me regarde stupéfait.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui lancé-je de mauvaise humeur.

Il bredouille quelque chose d'incompréhensible, visiblement surpris de ma réaction. Je grogne à nouveau exaspéré de la sienne. Je suis réellement fâché contre lui, alors je suis plus facilement crédible. Je me lève et je décide de quitter la Grande Salle ?

\- Hey Hélène ! m'interpelle Dean. Où vas-tu ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, alors laisse-moi tranquille, répondé-je, en reprenant mon chemin.

\- Miss Black, m'interpelle Severus qui s'est dirigé dans ma direction au moment même où je me suis levé.

Je me retourne en croisant les bras.

\- Où croyez-vous aller ? me demande-t-il en me rejoignant.

\- Chercher mes affaires et me rendre à mon premier cours. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit de me promener par moi-même dans cette école ? demandé-je

\- Miss Black, je vous ai précédemment enlevé cinquante points, j'enlève donc cinquante autres points à Serpentard pour votre attitude condescendante ! Maintenant changer de ton ! Dorénavant, vous ne pouvez pas vous promener seule dans l'école et vous savez très bien pourquoi. Si vous voulez aller chercher vos choses, demandez à l'un de vos camarades ou je vous accompagnerai.

\- Je vais venir avec toi, se propose Dean.

Il se lève et je marche à côté de lui. Dans le hall, nous arrivons face à face avec Fred et George qui entrent dans la Grande Salle. Je suis soulagée de voir qu'il va mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Mme Pomfresh a fait de l'excellent travail, il n'y a plus rien qui paraît.

Fred n'ose pas croiser mon regard. Il n'a pas le goût d'attiser Dean pour le moment. Son attitude alimente mon histoire avec le regard de mépris que me lance George.

\- Quoi ? dis-je à Dean en voyant qu'il me regard en alternance avec les jumeaux.

\- Hey, calmes-toi. Je ne sais pas contre qui ou quoi tu es fâchée, mais je n'y suis pour rien, me dit-il.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! répliqué-je.

Je ne dis rien et Dean non plus. J'attrape mes choses dans ma chambre en pensant sérieusement à y rester indéfiniment, puis je retrouve Dean et nous retournons à la Grande Salle. Les autres viennent nous retrouver, même Drago et son fan-club y est. Quel hypocrite !

\- Alors Hélène, où étais-tu ce matin ? me demande Jason en marchant dans les corridors.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Drago et ses amis bifurquent vers leur classe et nous continuons jusqu'aux serres. Mme Chourave de nature joviale, nous ouvre la porte avec un air sévère.

\- Miss Black, veuillez prendre note que c'est moi qui ferai votre retenue cette semaine. La serre a besoin d'un bon ménage !

J'acquiesce et les autres me regardent surpris. Je file me mettre à ma place avec Grace et Alice.

Je taille les branches du dictame et je recueille les racines comme le professeur Chourave nous l'a enseigné. Je ne lève pas les yeux de mon travail, même si je sens le regard curieux des Serpentard autour de moi.

\- Hey Hélène, ça suffit ! me dit Rayan en m'arrêtant à la sortie du cours.

\- Laisse-moi Rayan. Je dois aller à mon cours d'initiation de vol, défié-je.

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Arrête ta comédie. Tu détestes ce cours, insiste Rayan en se croisant les bras.

\- Et en plus tu n'as pas le droit de te déplacer seule dans le corridor, ajoute Dean en se plaçant à ma droite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire pour te valoir une semaine de retenue et l'interdiction de se promener dans l'école, même le jour ? demande Jason en se plaçant à ma gauche.

Les filles ferment le cercle autour de moi, je suis prise au piège.

\- Nous sommes tes amis, oui ou non ? me lance Grace.

\- Si tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance, il faut que tu nous fasses confiance, ajoute Alice.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je vous fasse confiance quand j'ai été vendu par l'un de vous ! demandé-je.

\- Quoi ? Te vendre, mais pourquoi ? me demande Jason.

\- Je suis allée à la bibliothèque hier soir. Je voulais attendre le plus tard possible pour partir et ne croiser personne dans le corridor.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire en pleine nuit ? me demande Dean.

Je ne réponds pas, mais je le regarde intensément.

\- Tu voulais finir ce qu'on avait commencé ! conclut Dean.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite princesse qu'on défend ! Que ce soit bien clair dans vos têtes ! dis-je en les fixant tour à tour.

\- Non, je t'ai vu chez les Malefoy, réplique Rayan. Tuer un homme de sang-froid comme tu l'as fait, il n'y a pas grand monde de capable de faire autant.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous t'avons trahi ? me demande Dean.

\- Parce que j'ai été interrompu par Severus.

\- Interrompu ? Si tu avais l'intention de le tuer comment aurais-tu pu être interrompu ? me demande Rayan.

\- Franchement, Rayan, tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais laissé mourir sans souffrir après la honte qu'il m'a fait subir ? demandé-je en me mettant bien face à lui, un sourire en coin.

\- Ce Rogue, ce n'est pas clair de quel côté il est…insinue Jason.

\- Severus n'a pas eu le choix. McGonagall était avec lui. Il a fait allusion au fait qu'il avait entendu par l'un de ses élèves que je me promenais dans les corridors ! expliqué-je.

\- C'est Drago, avoue Alice. Il nous a dit qu'il t'a suivi quand tu es sortie de la bibliothèque. Quand il t'a perdu de vue, il a croisé ce Weasley. Il est venue nous raconter sa découverte.

\- Il croyait quoi ? Qu'Hélène donne des rendez-vous romantiques aux Weasley et aux autres traîtres en secret ? Petite crétin ! se fâche Rayan.

\- Il va falloir lui apprendre à reconnaître les bons grains des mauvais à ce petit avorton, s'emporte Dean.

\- Les gars, n'oubliez pas que ce petit crétin et avorton est aussi mon petit frère. Vous n'y touchez pas. Je vais m'occuper de lui faire la leçon, intervins-je.


	53. Lettres à papa

**Chapitre 53 : Lettres à papa.**

 **11 septembre 1995**

 _«Bonjour Papa,_

 _Ce fut tout un début de semaine, ici à l'école ! Tu es surement déjà au courant. Heureusement, tout le monde va mieux ! Ma semaine de retenue tombe en même temps que H. Je fais le ménage des serres et j'apprends en même temps à tailler différentes plantes. Mes amis me font de plus en plus confiance et j'en suis bien heureuse._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, qu'il va bien, ainsi que tout le monde._

 _Je t'aime très fort._

 _Ta princesse. »_

 **4 octobre 1995**

 _« Bonjour Papa,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Je vais bien. Ici, c'est la routine, les devoirs et les études. J'ai réussi à me trouver du temps pour travailler sur un projet qui me tient à cœur. J'ai hâte de t'en parler dès qu'on se reverra. Demain, c'est ma première sortie à Pré-au-lard. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Mes amis sont super excités à l'idée de sortir, mais moi non. Tout va bien avec eux, mais c'est justement d'y aller avec eux qui me tente moins… Aussi demain, tu sauras que H. prévoit une rencontre là-bas. Ça paraît risqué comme rencontre. Il sera doublement surveillé à ce qu'on dit._

 _Je t'aime très fort._

 _Ta princesse »_

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? me dit Fred à mon oreille.

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et colle sa tête sur mon épaule pendant que j'attrape Eole pour lui attacher ma dernière lettre. Je flatte doucement ses plumes et le laisse s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Je me retourne vers Fred qui fait glisser ses mains sur moi sans même les bouger. Je lui vole un baiser avant de lui prendre la main pour aller jusqu'à la table.

J'y ai déposé une boîte. Elle est simple. À première vue, on dirait une boîte à chaussures. À l'intérieur, il y a ce projet qui me tient à cœur. Celui que je l'ai mentionné à mon père. J'ai travaillé dessus à temps perdu depuis les trois dernières semaines. Un peu plus souvent depuis que j'ai terminé mes retenues.

J'ouvre délicatement le couvercle et en sort une dizaine de petits plateaux de plastique que j'étale sur la table. Sur chacun d'eux se trouve une panoplie de friandises. Les bonbons de la boîte à Flemme, prêts à la consommation.

Fred les regard comme s'il s'agissait d'un fabuleux trésor. J'adore son expression.

\- Voici tous les éléments commandés qui deviendront la boîte à Flemme. Ici, nous avons les Néansang, les pastilles de Gerbe, les petits fours Tournedel'œil…énoncé-je.

\- Wow ! Et ils fonctionnent tous ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Essaye-les pour voir !

\- Ils sont tellement beaux, dit Fred avec son expression de petit garçon devant un magasin de jouets.

Je ris à le voir ainsi. Il les regard tous, puis il prend une pastille de Gerbe.

\- Tu te souviens, le orange c'est le poison et le violet l'antidote, annoncé-je. N'oublie pas de prendre un seau avant de prendre la partie orange.

Fred sort sa baguette et fait venir un seau qui était dans un coin de la pièce. Il me regarde en prenant une grande inspiration. On dirait un plongeur prêt à faire sa performance. Il croque la partie orange du bonbon, ce qui a pour effet immédiat et spectaculaire de le faire vomir dans le seau devant lui. Il se force ensuite à avaler la partie violette du bonbon et les vomissements cessent aussitôt.

Fred se redresse en s'essuyant les coins des lèvres. Il rit. Il a cette passion dévorante que je voyais tous les jours dans ses yeux au 12 square Grimmaurd. Il est encore plus beau avec ce bonheur qui illumine ses traits.

\- C'est super Honey ! Tu as les recettes ?

\- Bien sûr. Les voici toutes prêtes dans ce cartable.

\- Tu es la meilleure !

\- Je sais ! Et ce n'est pas tout. Je savais que tu aurais besoin de grosse quantité. J'ai donc fais quelques recettes supplémentaires, dis-je en lui montrant un tas de boîte sous la table.

Fred se redresse après avoir jeté un regard aux boîtes supplémentaires. Il a l'air surpris. Ça lui prend un moment avant de revenir de cet état d'esprit, mais une fois fait, il se jette sur moi en m'attrapant solidement par les hanches et me lève de terre. Je ris et il m'embrasse passionnément. Je veux disparaitre dans ses baisers. Je sens ses mains qui caressent mon corps et j'aime ça. Je glisse mes doigts sous son chandail. J'adore poser mes mains sur son torse, sentir ses épaules fermes et les muscles de ses bras. Nous nous embrassons alors que je lui enlève son chandail. Il me soulève et j'accroche mes cuisses sur ses hanches. Il me soutient de ses bras fort tout en marchant vers les coussins où il s'agenouille. Je tombe à la renverse et il vient s'étendre par-dessus moi. Il me regarde comme lui seul sait le faire. Je sens que je suis la seule et l'unique femme sur terre, que je suis la plus belle chose qui soit au monde à ses yeux. Il glisse ses mains sous ma robe et je sens le désir monter en moi. Il découvre mes jambes puis mes culottes, mon ventre – où il dépose un baiser et un autre. Il passe ma robe par-dessus ma tête. Je suis en sous-vêtements. Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu es tellement belle, souffle-t-il.

Je souris, un peu gênée.

\- Tu rougis ? Mais pourquoi ? demande-t-il.

\- C'est le fait de me trouver presque nue devant toi. Je ne sais pas, ça me fais tout drôle, expliqué-je.

\- Un tout drôle positif ou négatif ? me demande-t-il l'air inquiet. Si je vais trop vite…

Je le regarde timidement, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis trop gênée de lui dire que j'aimerais attendre pour franchir cette étape importante. Je l'aime et je le ressens au fond de moi que c'est le bon, mais c'est le contexte dans lequel je suis qui refroidit mon désir pour lui. J'aimerais qu'on puisse s'aimer au grand jour pour m'engager plus avant avec lui. Ce qui veut dire pas avant la fin de l'année, dans huit mois…Pourvu qu'il m'aime toujours jusque-là.

\- Tout va bien, Hélène, fini par me dire Fred. Une étape à la fois.

\- Je m'excuse ! dis-je péniblement.

Je me sens tellement minable d'avoir gâché ce moment si intense entre nous.

\- Hey ! dit Fred. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Nous avons toute la vie, alors prenons notre temps.

Je me force à lui sourire.

\- Mais si tu veux bien, je passerais bien la nuit à dormir avec toi en sous-vêtement.

J'accepte. Je suis si heureuse de me retrouver dans ses bras. C'est d'abord étrange, mais c'est finalement très agréable de dormir ainsi. L'odeur de sa peau, sa chaleur tout me calme et je trouve le sommeil facilement.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois une faible lueur orangée qui s'est glissé par la fenêtre. Je sais qu'il est encore tôt. Trop tôt pour me lever, mais je ne trouve plus le sommeil. Fred est couché près de moi. Il dort paisiblement. Il est tellement beau quand il dort.

En ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu au 12, square Grimmaurd. Quand rien ne nous compliquait la vie. Je sais que je suis la cause de tout ce qui nous arrive. J'ai été trop ambitieuse, trop empressée quand j'ai pris la décision de m'intégrer aux Mangemorts. Je n'avais pas mesuré l'étendue des conséquences que cette vie d'espionnage allait m'apporter. Je regrette beaucoup, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais rebrousser chemin.

Fred ouvre un œil. Il me fait un sourire en coin. Ce sourire est magique, car dès que je le vois mon anxiété s'envole comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple poussière. Il soulève son bras en m'invitant à venir me blottir contre lui. Je ne peux résister, je suis attiré par lui comme s'il était un aimant. J'écoute son cœur battre doucement dans sa poitrine. Quel son merveilleux !

\- À quoi tu pensais ? me demande-t-il.

\- Que je n'avais pas envie de m'en aller. Je n'ai pas le goût d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu y vas avec ces crétins de Serpentard. Si tu y allais avec moi, tu voudrais déjà y être, se vante-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas possible…soupiré-je. Tu crois qu'on pourra y retourner ensemble ?

\- Quand un soir en cachette ? demande-t-il avec un regard chargé d'espoir.

\- Voyons, ne soit pas ridicule, on se ferait prendre. C'est trop dangereux, répliqué-je, alerté par l'enthousiaste de son regard.

\- Regardez qui parle. Le goût du risque, ce n'est pas ça qui t'anime ? me pique-t-il.

\- C'est vrai que j'aime le risque, mais c'est important de le calculer, dis-je d'une voix faussement hautaine.

\- Vraiment ? me taquine-t-il. Tu es vraiment un drôle de fille.

\- Ah oui ? demandé-je en me redressant pour le regarder.

\- Oh que oui ! dit-il en se relevant sur son coude à son tour.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Ce regard passionné, celui qu'il avait juste avant de m'embrasser la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse et le même qu'il avait hier soir en me soufflant que j'étais « tellement belle ». Ce regard me paralyse. C'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait.

\- Et c'est justement ce que j'aime chez toi, me dit-il en approchant son visage si près du mien que nos nez se touchent.

Je recule jusqu'à me retrouver sur le dos, Fred toujours le visage à deux pouces du mien. Il pose un coude de chaque côté de moi et m'embrasse. Je fonds sous ses lèvres. Le désir de ne faire qu'un avec lui se réveille. Je me fiche bien du où et du comment j'aurais voulu que ça se passe entre nous. Je veux fondre sous ses mains qui me caressent. Je veux mourir sous ses baisers.

« Crac »

\- Mademoiselle, c'est…commence Winky.

Fred et moi, nous nous arrêtons soudainement. Il glisse à côté de moi.

\- C'est l'heure de vous réveiller, termine l'elfe.

\- Merci Winky, répondé-je avant de l'entendre disparaître.

Je regarde Fred, un peu gênée par cette nouvelle interruption. Il me sourit, amusé par la situation.

\- L'elfe a raison, c'est l'heure. George doit être sur le pied de guerre en ce moment.

\- Pourquoi ? demandé-je

\- Parce que je lui ai dit que je rentrerais dormir dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ce matin nous devions partir tôt pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Mais il est encore tôt, plaisanté-je.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas rentré, comme je lui avais dit, alors je vais en entendre parler, tu peux en être sûr !

\- Heureusement, tu lui apportes un beau cadeau ! dis-je fièrement.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Ça le rendra surement de bonne humeur, conclut-il.

Je me lève et il en fait de même. Pendant qu'il s'habille, je vais chercher l'une de mes robes. J'en ai laissé quelques-unes ici depuis le jour où nous avons passé par l'infirmerie. J'enfile ma robe bleu marine et je m'installe devant un miroir accroché au mur. Fred vient me rejoindre en me regardant avec curiosité à travers le miroir.

\- C'est le moment pour moi de devenir Hélène Black : la cruelle Serpentard.

\- Devenir ? dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

\- Hélène Black ne sort jamais sans être à son meilleur, dis-je hautaine.

\- C'est toi-même qui le dis. Tu deviens une autre personne. N'as-tu pas le goût d'être toi-même ? demande-t-il sur un ton plaisantin, mais qui en dit plus long que ses paroles.

\- Je t'en prie, ne commence pas. Je n'ai pas le goût de me fâcher avec toi. Ce que je veux et ce que je dois faire sont deux mondes totalement opposés alors je te demande de ne pas gâcher ce superbe matin.

Il soupir et m'embrasse une dernière fois. Il recule doucement vers la porte, saisissant la poignée avant de s'arrêter.

\- Hélène, est-ce que tu verrais une objection à ce que je révèle cet endroit à George ? Transporter tout ce matériel, c'est long et risqué de le faire seul.

\- Va pour George, j'ai une totale confiance en lui. Mais personne d'autre. Je ne sais pas si votre ami aux dreadlocks est digne de confiance, dis-je.

\- Je comprends et je te promets que ce sera seulement George qui lira le parchemin. Tu ne connais pas Lee, mais il est comme un frère pour moi et je lui fais entièrement confiance.

\- J'espère qu'un jour, j'aurai la chance de le connaître, dis-je en soupirant.

Il me sourit une dernière fois puis il quitte la pièce.


	54. Pré-au-Lard

Hélène n'est pas superwoman, elle est habile, certes, mais vous verrez dans ce chapitre qu'elle est au bout du rouleau et que agir comme ces aspirants Mangemorts ne la laisse pas indem.

 **Chapitre 54 : Pré-au-Lard**

\- Qui a signé ton autorisation ? me demande Drago alors que nous venons de passer devant le bureau de Rusard.

Je le regard de haut et j'attends un moment avant de lui répondre. En ce moment, je n'ai pas du tout le goût de lui parler avec son coup traître qu'il m'a fait. Les autres le savent et d'une certaine manière, ils m'appuient dans ça.

\- C'est vrai ça. Qui a signé ton autorisation si tu n'as pas de parents ? me demande Jason.

\- J'ai au moins une mère, répliqué-je sèchement. Mais c'est Severus qui l'a signé.

\- C'est vrai que vous être très proche…sous-entend malicieusement Jason.

\- C'est ça Jason, nous sommes très proches, répondé-je comme si je parlais à un enfant.

\- On y va ? dit Rayan en nous rejoignant.

Nous montons la grande allée qui mène jusqu'au portail du château. Le vent souffle, mais le ciel est clair peut-être aurons-nous la chance ne pas avoir la pluie aujourd'hui. Nous passons entre les deux grands piliers de pierre surmonté de sangliers ailés et tournons à gauche sur la route du village, le vent rabattant nos cheveux sur notre visage. (OP p. 380)

\- Alors où vous voulez aller en premier ? demande Dean.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis jamais venue, dis-je

\- Jamais ? demande Grace.

Je lui fais signe que non.

\- Alors tu dois absolument voir Honeydukes, me confirme Alice.

Nous entrons alors dans une magnifique confiserie. L'endroit est déjà bondé d'élèves de Poudlard. Le magasin est rempli d'innombrables étagères qui débordent des plus succulentes friandises qu'on puisse imaginer. Des nougats moelleux (ressemblant étrangement à ceux de la boite à Flemme), des cubes de glace à la noix de coco, des caramels dorés, des centaines de chocolats différents disposés en rangées bien nettes. Il y a aussi un grand tonneau rempli de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et un autre qui contient des Fizwizbiz, les fameux sorbets qui permettent de s'élever au-dessus du sol. Ça c'est sans parler de tout le mur « Effets spéciaux » qui a surement dû inspirer les jumeaux.

(PA p. 215)

Je sors du magasin avec un bon sac rempli de bonbons de toutes sortes pour les enfants de l'orphelinat de Ste-Mangouste, un délicieux lollipop au miel et aux pêches grillées et une jolie provision de chocogrenouille, de Chocoballes (pleine de mousse à la fraise et de crème caillée) et de plumes en sucre.

\- Ce magasin était super ! dis-je en sortant.

\- On va aux Trois Balais, maintenant ? demande Jason.

\- Oh non ! pas tout de suite, se lamente Alice.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir d'autre ? lui demande-t-il

\- Il y a plein d'autres boutiques par là-bas, annonce Grace.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Vous voulez voir les boutiques de vêtements, avouez, dit Rayan.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a de superbes robes, mais il y tout plein d'autres boutiques et Hélène ne les a jamais vu, réplique Grace.

À contre cœur, les garçons continuent la route avec nous. Nous passons bien vite devant Zonko. Inutile qu'on m'explique en voyant la pancarte, j'ai reconnu cette boutique dont les jumeaux m'ont tant parlé. C'est sans étonnement que je les aperçois avec leur ami Lee à travers la fenêtre. Je réprime un soupir de tristesse et je me reconcentre sur mes compagnons.

Nous marchons à travers le village, passant de vitrine en vitrine. Il y a tant de chose que j'aimerais acheter. Je n'arrive pas à résister lorsque je vois la librairie. J'y entre un moment. Bien sûr, je suis la seule à y entrer. Les autres m'attendent sur le pas de la porte.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? me demande Drago lorsque je ressors un livre à la main.

\- Oui, dis-je sur un ton détaché. C'est un exemplaire de potion très avancé et très rare.

\- Tu ne t'arrête donc jamais de lire ! se moque Pansy.

\- C'est ma façon d'apprendre. J'ai toujours fait ainsi et à ce que je vois ça me réussit assez bien. Peux-tu en dire autant ? répliqué-je sèchement.

Pansy reste muette puis comme je reprends mon chemin, je l'entends marmonner.

\- Elle me fait penser à une autre qui a toujours le nez dans ses livres, si vous voyez de qui je parle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demande Drago sur un ton de colère.

Pansy bégaie ne sachant quoi répondre. Nous nous tournons tous vers elle. J'observe Drago en essayant de jauger s'il est sincère ou s'il joue la comédie.

\- Tu viens de comparer ma sœur avec une Sang-de- Bourde !

\- Non ! Drago…Je ne voulais pas…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Mais c'est ce que tu as dit, réplique Rayan en s'approchant d'elle.

Je vois la souffrance dans les yeux de Pansy et j'appréhende ce qu'il va lui faire. C'est à ce moment qu'ils se tournent tous vers moi. Ils veulent que je sois la première à porter les coups !…Je suis prise au piège. Je sais à quoi ils s'attendent tous, mais je n'ai nul envie. Mais ai-je le choix ?

Je fais un signe à Drago et Rayan pour leur faire comprendre d'apporter Pansy entre deux boutiques, - là où on ne pourra pas nous voir. Le grognement quasi animal de jubilation qui émane des Serpentard me montre avec horreur qu'ils sont satisfaits et qu'ils ont hâte de voir le reste de ce spectacle.

Pansy se débat, mais elle ne crie pas. Rayan l'a surement menacé que si elle criait elle aurait droit à pire. Quand, je suis assez éloigné de la rue principale, je lève ma baguette.

\- Endoloris ! lancé-je en me concentrant le plus possible sur ma colère.

Pansy crie malgré elle et se roule sur le sol. Je relève ma baguette, la respiration haletante. Son cri et sa souffrance sont comme un courant électrique qui passe à travers mon corps. Je voudrais arrêter, mais ce n'est définitivement pas assez pour la bande des Serpentard. Ils m'observent. Ils évaluent de quel bois je suis faites. À contrecœur, je m'élance pour recommencer. Je sais que si je lui fais assez mal, les autres la laisseront tranquille. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire pour elle…

\- Hey ! crie un homme qui nous a vus entre les deux boutiques.

Celui-ci part en courant pour aller chercher, sans doute, un professeur. On n'a pas le temps de discuter. Nous prenons la fuite.

\- Les filles allez chez Gaichiffon, on va chez Zonko, on se retrouve quand le chemin est libre, crie Rayan en remontant le chemin entre les deux boutiques.

J'attrape Pansy par le collet de sa robe et elle me suit sans résistance dans la boutique de vêtements.

\- Alors Grace, quelle couleur voulais-tu ta nouvelle robe, dis-je en voyant les vendeuses nous dévisager vu notre entrée précipitée.

\- Heu…pourpre. J'adore cette couleur ! répond Grace, un peu surprise par ma question.

L'une des couturières la fait monter sur un tabouret et commence à prendre des mesures. Je regarde discrètement par la fenêtre et je vois l'homme revenir avec le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall.

\- Les filles ayez l'air toute excitée par les essais des robes de Grace, marmonné-je.

Les filles sont très convaincantes et bien heureusement pour nous, les professeurs s'en vont plus loin.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous sortons avec la nouvelle robe de Grace et les garçons viennent nous rejoindre.

\- On l'a échappé bel…dit Jason en revenant vers nous.

\- Toi, j'espère que tu as compris ta leçon, dit Rayan en pointant Pansy du doigt.

Elle acquiesce de la tête, mais ne dit plus un mot.

\- On va prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais ? propose Alice.

Voilà enfin une proposition sans danger. Chemin faisant, j'aperçois une maison au loin aux fenêtres occultées.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandé-je.

L'endroit est entouré d'un grand jardin à l'abandon et toutes les entrées sont condamnées.

\- Ça. C'est la Cabane hurlante. La maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne. Il paraît que ses fantômes sont très violents et que la nuit on entend des hurlements s'y élever, dit Dean.

\- Et que les soirs de pleine lune où y on entend les morts frapper les murs pour en sortir, continue Jason sur un ton d'épouvante.

\- C'est surement des zombies, continue Rayan pour effrayer les filles.

\- Ou plutôt des loups-garous, dis-je en réfléchissant à la cabane.

\- Quoi ? dit Rayan débité de ma réponse.

\- Jason a dit les soirs de pleine lune… C'est peut-être un repère de loups-garous, dis-je en prenant le même ton d'horreur qu'ils avaient il y a un instant.

\- C'est peut-être même là que Grey Back se taire pendant le jour et qu'il amène ses victimes pour en faire son armée ou pour les dévorer, continue Jason.

Les filles lancent des petits cris d'horreur qui font rigoler les garçons.

\- Ma famille connait bien Grey Back et je suis sûr qu'il ne se cache pas dans une maison délabrée, analyse Drago. Il est plutôt du genre à aimer les vraies tanières de boue.

Les autres sont dégoutés, mais moi je n'écoute plus vraiment. Je reste les yeux fixés sur la cabane hurlante. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir déjà entendu parler, mais je cherche à me rappeler où. Évidemment, le terme loup-garou me fait penser à Remus. C'est probablement là qu'il allait les soirs de pleine lune quand il fréquentait Poudlard. Mon père m'en a déjà parlé, il y a longtemps lorsque j'étais petite…

Sans comprendre pourquoi, en pensant à eux, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je réussis à les faire disparaitre, mais je sens qu'elles menacent de revenir.

\- Je vous suis dans une minute, dis-je aux autres qui ont commencé à se diriger vers l'auberge. Je viens de me souvenir que je voulais m'acheter une nouvelle plume de faucon pour les cours.

\- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi, me demande Dean aussitôt.

\- Non, merci. J'en ai pour une minute. À moins, bien sûr que quelqu'un aimerait me suivre pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas une feinte pour un rendez-vous romantique chez Madame Piedodue avec l'un des Weasley…

\- Pourquoi pas toute la famille ? réplique Drago en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondé-je en lui faisant un sourire espiègle.

Je me retourne donc et je commence à marcher vers Scribenpenne, le magasin de plume. J'ai à peine fait dix pas que les larmes me submergent à nouveau. Je sens la panique me gagner. Ma respiration s'accélère et j'ai de la difficulté à remplir mes poumons. Je laisse mes larmes couler. Je me sens secoué de l'intérieur. Je tremble.

Les images de Pansy à mes pieds, souffrant de par ma faute, me viennent à l'esprit. Je revois la scène encore et encore. Pire, je revois ce journaliste, celui qui hante mes cauchemars nuit après nuit. Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Ma vie était en danger, c'est vrai, mais vaut-elle plus que la leur ?

J'essaie de me calmer et de reprendre contrôle de moi-même quand je rentre dans une personne.

\- Excusez-moi, dis-je au grand garçon aux dreadlocks que j'ai bousculé.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et je continue dans une rue bondé. Quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras et me tire hors du chemin. Je relève la tête voir qu'il s'agit de Severus.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? me demande-t-il.

\- Je vais bien, dis-je fâché de sa question.

\- Apparemment pas, réplique-t-il. C'est vous et vos amis qui avez été surpris entre les deux boutiques ?

Je ne lui réponds pas.

\- L'homme a dit qu'il avait entendu une fille crier. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

\- C'est elle qui a décidé de me traiter de Sang-de-Bourde. Drago s'est emporté et ils ont décidé que c'était à moi de la punir.

\- De la punir ? répète-t-il. C'est pour cela que vous êtes dans cet état ?

\- Je suis vraiment ignoble, dis-je en éclatant en sanglots.

\- Est-ce qu'ils vous ont vu ainsi ?

Je lui fais signe que non.

\- Ça suffit, Miss Black. Ressaisissez-vous ! Vous devez être forte, me supplie Serverus en me tournant afin que la foule ne me voie pas ainsi.

Il sort alors sa baguette et soudainement je sens la panique disparaitre ainsi que les larmes. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Tout s'éclaircit. Même le ciel semble plus éclairé.

\- C'est un Charme d'Allégresse, ça vous aidera à reprendre le contrôle. Vous n'êtes pas ignoble. Vous faites seulement du mieux que vous pouvez pour survivre dans ce contexte. Vous avez beaucoup de sang froid, c'est normal qu'après un épisode d'aussi grand stress, vous craquiez. Prenez sur vous et tout ira bien.

Il me quitte ensuite et je vais dans le magasin de plume. Elles me semblent toutes magnifiques. C'est sans doute l'effet du Charme d'Allégresse. Je choisis une très belle plume de faucon dont le centre est en or et donc l'extrémité est sertie de petites pierres précieuses d'agate et d'ambres. En ce moment, je me fiche des dépenses. Après tout, je suis riche ! Surement un autre effet du Charme d'Allégresse…

Je reviens alors aux Trois-Balais et je retrouve les autres Serpentard en me commandant une Bièraubeurre.

\- Ça été long. Tu n'arrivais pas à choisir ? me demande Grace.

\- N'oublie pas que j'étais aussi en rendez-vous romantique avec toute la famille Weasley et à ce qu'on m'a dit, il y en a toute une bande, dis-je en riant.

\- Sans blague, tu faisais quoi, me demande Rayan.

Je me lève et je vais m'assoir entre lui et Dean. Ils me regardent tous les deux surpris.

\- Je me suis fait intercepter par Rogue, chuchoté-je comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret enfantin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? me demande Dean.

\- Il menait son enquête sur qui était le groupe entre les deux boutiques, répondé-je.

\- Pourquoi il t'a interrogé ? me demande Alice.

\- Je me suis fait attraper, il y a peu de temps parce que j'ai essayé de faire mordre la poussière à ce jumeau Weasley. Alors qui est la principale suspecte quand il s'agit d'une fille qui se fait tabasser entre deux boutiques ? dis-je avec une insouciance démesurée.


	55. Décret numéro 24

**Chapitre 55 : Le décret numéro vingt-quatre.**

\- Miss, c'est l'heure de vous réveiller, couine Winky.

J'ouvre un œil et constate que quelques faibles rayons de soleil traversent l'eau verdâtre de ma fenêtre. Je marmonne et Winky disparait aussitôt. Je me trouve alors sur le dos en regardant fixement le plafond.

Encore un autre lundi matin, la routine qui recommence. Et je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir Fred depuis vendredi. Sans doute est-il trop occupé avec George à préparer la mise en marché des produits. Cela me laisse du temps pour me consacrer à mes amis Serpentard. Après la journée à Pré-au-Lard, je suis revenue plus tôt que les autres dans la salle commune. J'étais en train de lire dans mon fauteuil favori quand les trois garçons sont entrés. Ils sont venus s'installer auprès du feu en parlant à voix basse. Quand ils m'ont aperçu, ils ont d'abord cessé de parler. Puis Rayan a dit :

\- C'est beau, on peut lui faire confiance. Je l'ai vu chez les Malefoy quand _il_ était là. Vous l'avez vu avec Pansy et elle a juste confirmé ce que je pensais. C'est l'une des nôtres.

\- Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi, a confirmé Jason.

Dean a pris quelques secondes pour y penser.

\- Quoi ? a fini par dire Rayan, voyant que Dean restait muet.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr ? a demandé Dean.

\- Bien sûr. Le maître l'a appelé devant tout le monde avec Rogue et le père de Drago. Déjà ça c'est un grand honneur. Puis quand _il_ a donné l'ordre, elle n'a pas hésité. Elle a tué cet espion. Et ce qu'elle a fait à Pansy aujourd'hui ne t'a pas suffi ?

\- Ok très bien, a dit Dean en jetant un regard autour pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu. Mon père m'a écrit aujourd'hui. Il paraît que ça va être plus compliqué que prévu pour de chercher l'objet précieux que le maître veut. Il paraît qu'ils sont surveillés par les sbires de Dumbledore. Ils montent la garde, même la nuit.

\- Pourquoi Malefoy ne fait pas jouer ses relations pour les faire chasser, a demandé Jason.

\- Il essaie à ce qu'il paraît, mais soit, les membres de Dumbledore ont toujours une bonne raison d'y être soit, ils ont disparu quand la sécurité arrive, nous a expliqué Dean. Et il est hors de question de les attaquer au ministère, vous connaissez la règle.

\- Faire profil bas pour le moment. On attend le moment propice.

\- Ils savent ce qu' _il_ veut ? a demandé Jason.

\- Bien sûr que non. Seul ceux de son cercle restreint le savent. Et encore. Aucune chance que mon père ne s'échappe sur ça ! Même pas à moi ! a répondu Dean.

Je retourne ce moment dans ma tête en essayant d'en comprendre le plus de détails et de les retenir le mieux que je peux en attendant de voir Severus.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, il y a un petit groupe devant le panneau d'affichage.

PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD

Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour. Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par un rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus. L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage). Aucune organisation, équipe, groupe ou club d'élève ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice. Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école. Les mesures ci-dessus sont prise conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre.

Signé : Dolores, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice.

(OP p. 398-399)

\- Poussez-vous lance Rayan en écartant les élèves plus jeunes pour lire l'écriteau.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourt le nouveau règlement, puis il se tourne brusquement vers Jason et Dean qui lisent derrière lui.

\- Aller chercher les autres et dites-leur de se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle, leur ordonne-t-il.

Tandis que Jason et Dean montent l'escalier du dortoir des garçons et que Rayan sort en trompe de la salle commune, je me dépêche d'aller chercher mes livres. Il est hors de question que je manque ce caucus.

J'arrive parmi les premières dans la Grande Salle. Déjà les autres élèves des autres maisons ont l'air anxieux par ce nouveau décret. Plus les élèves entrent et plus l'intensité des conversations se fait entendre. Les élèves se promènent fébrilement d'une table à l'autre pour discuter de ce qu'ils viennent de lire.

L'équipe de Serpentard est enfin rassemblé autour de Rayan. Celui-ci annonce la nouvelle afin que ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps de lire soient au courant.

\- Je vais aller voir Ombrage, ce matin pour lui demander la permission de reconstituer l'équipe. Interdit de faire de conneries ou de faire perdre des points à notre maison. Nous devons avoir un comportement exemplaire pour la convaincre de nous laisser jouer. Malefoy, tu viens avec moi. Je vais avoir besoin de l'influence de ton père pour nous aider.

Drago se lève avec un sourire satisfait et suit Rayan. Je les regarde partir et peu de temps après les avoir vus sortir, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrent à leur tour dans la Grande Salle. À peine sont-ils assis que Fred, George, Ginny et un petit garçon joufflu aux cheveux châtains fondent sur eux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne parlent pas seulement de l'équipe de Quidditch dissoute. Je ne sais pas de quoi traitait la réunion secrète à la Tête de Sanglier, mais il y a de bonnes chances que ce se soit ébruité jusqu'aux oreilles d'Ombrage. Sinon pourquoi irait-elle imposer de telles mesures ?

J'ai presque terminé de faire apparaître mon parapluie quand Rayan entre le plus discrètement possible dans la classe de métamorphose. Je le suis des yeux et je ne suis pas la seule à le faire. Jason et Dean attendent, eux aussi, la réponse du professeur Ombrage. Pour être honnête, je sais déjà la réponse avant qu'il ouvre la bouche tant son sourire est grand.

\- Nous avons la permission d'Ombrage pour continuer de jouer. J'ai eu raison de prendre Malefoy avec moi, il a très bien su quoi dire pour lui plaire.

\- Je te l'avais dit qu'il valait mieux lui montrer qu'on était avec elle et non contre elle, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ouais ce n'est pas faux, me répond-t-il en souriant.

\- M. Montague, veuillez vous mettre au travail et cessez de déranger vos camarades, lance le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère.

Il hausse les épaules et sort sa baguette.

\- Notre approbation s'est fait de façon quasi automatique, mais vous auriez dû voir la face de Johnson quand on est sorti du bureau. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Considérant que la moitié de son équipe est composé de Weasley dont la réputation n'est plus à refaire et qu'elle a Potter qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour collectionner les retenues avec Ombrage, ce serait très étonnant que Gryffondor reçoive l'autorisation de maintenir l'équipe, s'esclaffe Rayan.

J'aimerais lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il vient de dire, mais il a raison. Ombrage va juger l'équipe de Gryffondor sur sa relation désastreuse avec Harry et sur la réputation d'amoureux des Moldus de M. Weasley. Je comprends soudainement mieux ce que Fred voulait dire par la « réputation des Weasley » et tout ce qu'elle comporte.


	56. Un échange de nouvelles du présent

Hé oui, un deuxième chapitre pour vous ! Merci de m'écrire des reviews ! Cela me motive et j'ai le goût de vous en donner plus ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 56 : Un échange de nouvelles du présent et du passé.**

Pendant deux autres jours, je n'ai pas pu voir Fred. Nous avons trouvé un système pour communiquer sans éveiller les soupçons et qui ne nécessite pas de provoquer une confrontation avec les Serpentard. Il se fait passer pour Marco, le petit garçon de l'orphelinat. Les mots sont simples et même si on lit par-dessus mon épaule, il n'y a aucun danger qu'on pense qu'il s'agit d'une autre personne qu'un enfant. J'ai même le droit à des dessins dans le coin du parchemin pour faire plus vrai. Et alors à chaque fois que je lui écrivais – c'est-à-dire tous les jours- il me répondait qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Lundi soir, il présentait les produits de la boite à Flemme. Un succès selon ce qu'il m'a écrit. Il dit avoir vendu cinquante Gallions en une soirée. Le mardi, il avait une séance d'entrainement de Quidditch. J'ai cru qu'elle serait annulée à cause de la pluie, mais leur capitaine a insisté- étant tellement contente d'avoir pu reconstituer son équipe. Mercredi, il devait à nouveau s'entraîner, mais la séance a été annulé et remplacé par un cours de défense contre les forces du mal donné par Harry. C'était de cela dont il était question à la fameuse réunion à la Tête de Sanglier. J'aurais donné cher pour pouvoir être à ce cours moi aussi.

Me voilà dans le local 420-B en ce jeudi soir. L'air est humide à cause du gazon détrempé, mais il ne pleut plus. L'équipe de Serpentard est allé à l'entraînement, du coup je peux venir sans me soucier de forger un plus gros alibi que « je vais à la bibliothèque ».

Eole était là à mon arrivée avec une lettre pour moi. Une lettre courte et non signée, mais qui voulait dire beaucoup.

« Cheminée surveillée. Hibou surveillé. Reste prudente. »

J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui est arrivé pour que mon père m'écrive une chose aussi drastique…

Je sors immédiatement de ma réflexion en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. En voyant Fred, je me jette dans ses bras. Il m'attrape et me sert contre lui. C'est comme si on m'avait versé un doux liquide brulant à l'intérieur de moi. Mon cœur ralenti, mes membres se réchauffent. J'hume son odeur sucrée et celle de son pull humide avec un « F » dessus. Je sais qu'en ce moment précis, je me sens vivante. Et je le sens encore plus quand nos lèvres se rencontrent. Quand nous finissons par prendre nos distances en nous regardant amoureusement dans les yeux, je regarde de plus près ce fameux pull. Il est en laine pourpre et le « F » cousus sur sa poitrine jure par sa couleur orangé.

\- F ? dis-je

\- C'est un pullover que ma mère me tricote à chaque année et le « F » c'est pour me distinguer de George, m'explique-t-il.

\- Et je suis sûr que vous n'avez jamais osé les interchanger, plaisanté-je.

Un sourire en coin se dessine prouvant qu'il trouve ma réplique amusante.

\- Ils ne sont pas super beau, mais c'est chaud et c'est fait avec amour, m'explique-t-il avec cet air que j'ai déjà vu.

C'est le même air qu'il avait en me disant que je ne connaissais pas la réputation des Weasley. Il en est gêné, même honteux. Ce chandail est la preuve d'une richesse plus grande que les Gallions, mais il ne le voit pas. J'aimerais qu'il comprenne cette nuance.

\- Je l'aime bien, dis-je avec conviction.

Il m'embrasse pour me remercier de ce commentaire, mais je vois bien qu'il le fait par dépit et non pas parce qu'il me croit.

\- Alors George était content de mon travail ? demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Très, tu aurais dû voir son visage lorsque je lui ai montré. Parce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils en auraient autant. Il pensait que j'en mettais plus que le client en demande. « Fred n'est nullement objectif lorsqu'il s'agit d'Hélène » c'est ce qu'il dit toujours, mais là c'est lui qui commence à comprendre à quel point tu es fantastique.

\- Vous deviez être fous de joie lundi quand vous avez lancé les produits, dis-je rêveuse.

\- Oh que oui et d'ailleurs voici ta part, me dit Fred en sortant de sa poche des pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze.

Je regarde le contenu de ce qu'il me remet; deux Gallions, huit Mornilles et seize Noises. C'est les cinq pourcents que j'avais demandés en mettant sur pied notre contrat. Ça me parait si loin maintenant et complètement ridicule.

\- Tiens, reprends-les, dis-je à Fred en lui tendant l'argent.

\- Quoi ? Non, il est hors de question que je reprenne cet argent. Elle est à toi et ça c'est sans compter qu'on t'en doit encore plus vu que tu as tout payé le matériel.

\- Tout payé le matériel ? mais je m'en fiche, Fred. Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent. Je m'amuse en le faisant et ça m'aide énormément à oublier où je suis. Si tu me donnes de l'argent, j'ai l'impression que ce que je fais à moins de valeur soudainement.

\- Mais, ça l'a beaucoup de valeur pour moi et je suis si heureux que tu aimes ça autant que moi. Mais c'est vraiment important pour moi de te payer parce que dans le cas contraire, j'aurais l'impression de t'exploiter.

\- Tu es ridicule…dis-je simplement.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça, alors laisse tomber.

Je soupir et je mets l'argent dans ma bourse à la grande satisfaction de Fred.

Je me dirige à la fenêtre en regardant le terrain de Quidditch et l'équipe de Serpentard au loin.

\- Alors vous avez eu l'accord d'Ombrage pour reconstituer votre équipe à ce qu'il paraît, dis-je en m'appuyant contre la fenêtre.

\- Ouais, la vieille grenouille nous a fait languir pendant une journée et McGonagall a dû s'en mêler. Mais on l'a enfin eu, me répond-t-il en venant s'appuyer contre la fenêtre à son tour.

\- Il paraît que vous avez fêté la nouvelle en grand. Les elfes disent que vous avez pris plus de nourriture qu'à l'habitude.

\- Il fallait bien célébrer ça, dit-il pour se justifier. Angelina était tellement nerveuse qu'elle était d'humeur meurtrière. Et après, elle était tellement excitée de pouvoir reformer l'équipe qu'elle n'a pas hésité à faire l'entraînement sous la pluie battante. Moi qui croyais ne pas regretter Dubois ?

\- Dubois ? demandé-je.

\- Oui, c'est notre ancien capitaine. Et Angelina c'est sa première année en tant que capitaine, alors elle se met beaucoup de pression…

\- Et vous êtes proches tous les deux ? demandé-je en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

Fred ouvre la bouche pour me répondre puis il la referme. Il me regarde d'abord avec sérieux puis des traits rieurs apparaissent soudainement.

\- Tu ne serais pas jalouse, par hasard ? me demande-t-il.

\- Absolument pas ! me défendé-je. Je ne suis pas jalouse du tout. À moins, bien sûr que tu me dises que je le devrais. Est-ce le cas ?

Je ne l'ai visiblement pas convaincu puisqu'il continue de rire de moi. Je sais que je suis pitoyable et aucunement subtil, mais ma curiosité l'a emporté. Je devais lui poser la question pour en avoir le cœur net. Il me prend dans ses bras en s'efforçant d'arrêter de rire. Il me donne un baiser sur le front, puis il reprend sa place sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Je suis flatté que tu sois jalouse et que tu es peur de perdre ta place. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis ses idées dans la tête ?

\- Je sais que ce ne sont pas des sources fiables, mais c'est Grace et Alice.

\- Les deux filles de Serpentard avec qui tu te tiens la plupart du temps ? En effet, ce sont des sources peu fiables. Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ? Je suis curieux, me demande-t-il toujours amusé.

\- Oh toutes sortes de bêtises… dis-je simplement, un peu embarrassée par la situation.

\- Comme ?

\- Que Johnson, je veux dire Angelina se fait toute l'équipe de Gryffondor. Que, d'ailleurs, toi et elle, vous êtes sortis ensemble l'an dernier. Qu'il n'a que les trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour être capable de supporter l'odeur des Weasley…Je continue ?

\- Non, ça va aller, dit-il doucement.

\- Je suppose que tout ce qu'elles racontent est faux. Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser créer un doute dans mon esprit.

\- Ouais, sûrement, dit Fred, soudainement amer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandé-je, inquiète.

\- En fait, tes sources ont tout de même une part de vérité, me dit Fred à contrecœur.

\- Ah oui ? demandé-je, curieuse.

\- Ni Angelina, ni Alicia ou Katie n'ont couché avec qui que ce soit dans l'équipe, à l'exception, peut-être, de Dubois, mais je ne peux rien garantir.

\- Très bien, dis-je en continuant d'écouter attentivement.

\- Mais, il est vrai qu'Angelina et moi, nous avons, en quelque sorte, sorti ensemble. Je l'ai invité au bal de Noël, l'an dernier. Nous avons passé une agréable soirée. À la fin du bal, nous nous sommes embrassé, mais nous n'avons pas été plus loin. Nous n'avons pas continué à nous fréquenter après ça.

\- Merci de ton honnêteté.

Il me sourit timidement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous en êtes resté là ? demandé-je après quelques secondes de silence à regarder les Serpentard au loin.

\- Parce que tu es entré dans ma vie, me dépond Fred après un moment d'hésitation.

Je le regarde sceptique. Je sais qu'il ment, même si sa réponse est belle.

\- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir, toi ! soupir Fred en voyant que je ne suis pas prête à gober ses paroles. Angelina est une gentille fille, mais un autre garçon partageait mon intérêt pour elle.

\- Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'un gars qui laisse sa place facilement. C'est George qui la convoitait ?

\- En effet. Nous sommes tellement identiques que nous avons convoité la même fille…mais il est hors de question que je rentre en conflit avec mon frère. Et quand je t'ai vu au, 12 square Grimmaurd, j'ai tout de suite oublié Angelina. Tu as pris toute la place dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi, maintenant. Je t'aime.

\- Et c'est tout ce qui compte, complété-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il me tire vers les coussins et je le suis sans hésiter.

\- Alors George a toujours le béguin pour Angelina ? demandé-je.

\- Interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit, même pas à George. Il serait tellement furieux s'il savait que je t'ai révélé ce secret.

\- Je le promets, dis-je, toujours amusé par cette révélation. Alors cette première rencontre avec Harry ?

\- C'était vraiment bien. Harry a beaucoup de talent pour enseigner.

\- J'aurais aimé être là…soupiré-je.

\- Je sais, me répond-t-il. La prochaine rencontre sera mercredi prochain, je te raconterai.

Je souris un peu, sachant qu'il est aussi désolé que moi que Dumbledore nous ait imposé ce fichu serment… Il m'embrasse sur le front et je m'appuie contre son torse pour entendre son cœur battre.


	57. Visite à la bibliothèque

Désolée pour le retard ! Je vis au Québec et ma famille est prise avec les inondations qu'il y a un peu partout dans la province. Je n'ai donc pas eu accès à un ordinateur depuis un bon moment, étant donnée que nous sommes rendus plusieurs adultes chez moi en attendant qu'ils puissent retourner chez eux. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier lundi prochain comme à l'habitude, mais je ne garanti rien. Encore une fois désolée !

Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 57 : Visite à la bibliothèque.**

Je dois faire le résumé du chapitre vingt-huit pour le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. J'espérais que le calme de la bibliothèque m'aiderait à trouver la force de faire ce résumé. En fait, je l'ai déjà terminé, mais j'aimerais faire le plus de résumé sur les chapitres du livre. Il est clair que ce sera un devoir récurrent avec Ombrage puisqu'elle se contente de nous faire lire le livre à tous les cours. Aussi bien en faire le plus possible pour me permettre une avance raisonnable pour me donner du temps pour les autres cours. Ce n'est pas si difficile en soi. J'en ai fait tant et plus avec Socrate, mais c'est la matière du livre qui est archi nulle.

Je regarde fixement au loin, tellement je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je vois les gens sans les voir comme un flou continu devant mes yeux. C'est alors que j'aperçois Hermione parmi ce flou. Elle est seule et a l'air contrariée par ses recherches. Elle se lève soudainement en partant vers les rangées derrière moi. Intriguée, je me lève et je regarde dans quelle rangée elle entre puis je passe dans la rangée mitoyenne.

\- Psst! chuchoté-je. Hey Hermione !

Elle regarde autour puis elle me voit.

\- Tu es seule ? demandé-je alors qu'elle s'approche.

\- Oui. Harry et Ron sont à l'entraînement de Quidditch.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Fred m'avait dit qu'ils s'entraînaient aujourd'hui. Ça fait une semaine, bientôt deux qu'Ombrage a donné son accord pour reconstituer l'équipe et Johnson ne leur a pas permis de se reposer. Elle enfile les entraînements un après l'autre, me plaigné-je.

\- Avec les cours d'Harry, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps pour les devoirs et les études, m'explique Hermione.

\- C'est pour ça que tu fais des recherches à la bibliothèque ? demandé-je.

\- Non, je suis à jour dans mes devoirs. Je cherche un truc pour l'AD. C'est pour mon plaisir personnel, si tu veux.

\- Dis toujours. Je suis curieuse et je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

\- Je cherche un moyen pour communiquer aux membres de l'Ordre les jours et les heures des réunions sans être repéré comme pour une lettre par hibou.

\- Un peu comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses disciples ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? demande Hermione avec intérêt.

\- Les Mangemorts sont tatoués par un sort. Lorsque le maître les appelle, ils le ressentent sur leur peau.

\- Je ne pense pas que les membres de L'AD voudraient se faire tatouer, me dit Hermione en souriant.

\- Un tatou, non, mais tu pourrais lancer le même genre de sort à un objet banal comme une plume.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! s'extasie Hermione. Merci.

\- Si je peux aider, c'est toujours un plaisir, dis-je sincèrement. D'ailleurs, si tu trouves le moyen, je serais très intéressée d'en avoir un exemplaire à part pour pouvoir communiquer avec Fred.

\- Comment faites-vous en ce moment ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Il m'écrit sous une fausse identité, mais on utilise aussi le numéro de série de leurs annonces dans la Gazette du sorcier. Ils correspondent à la date et l'heure que Fred me propose. Je modifie par lettre ou lorsqu'on se voit au cours de potion.

\- C'est une bonne idée, mais c'est vrai que c'est compliqué, avoue Hermione.

\- Le but c'est que ce ne soit pas repérable. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, tu comprends, expliqué-je.

\- Comment ça va te ton côté ?

\- Avec mes nouveaux amis, comme Fred les appelle, ça va. J'ai gagné leur confiance et tout va pour le mieux.

\- Je suis contente pour toi.

\- Et de ton côté ?

\- Ça va pour le mieux aussi. C'est une année de BUSE, mais je ne suis aucunement dépassé. Il y a deux ans, c'était beaucoup plus demandant. Harry et Ron ne sont pas du même avis. Avec les entraînements de Quidditch, les cours de l'AD et Ron qui est préfet avec moi, les garçons sont pas mal dépassés. Au moins, Harry a changé d'humeur et il est beaucoup moins susceptible que lorsqu'il est arrivé au quartier général.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre, répondé-je. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te reparler.

\- Moi aussi.

\- À bientôt.

Je m'éloigne en retournant à ma place. Mon cœur s'arrête alors en voyant les Serpentard à la place que j'occupais avant d'aller voir Hermione. Rayan et Dean sont assis sur la table et Jason est assis à l'envers sur ma chaise. Ils se tournent vers moi en me voyant sortir des rangées des livres. Leur regard est tels des faucons qui observent leur proie, prêt à attaquer. Je m'efforce de retrouver mon calme pour bien jouer mon rôle. Hors de question de leur montrer mon appréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demandé-je en essayant d'avoir l'air heureuse de leur visite surprise.

\- On avait envie de te voir, dit simplement Dean. Ça fait une semaine que tu passes tes soirées à la bibliothèque. Tu nous boudes ?

\- Tu travaillais sur quoi ? me demande en même temps Jason.

Il attrape mon parchemin avec mon début de résumé pour Ombrage.

\- Chapitre 34 : Absence de représailles et négociations. Ce que l'auteur illustre dans ce chapitre c'est l'importance…lit Jason à haute voix.

\- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, dis-je pour l'arrêter.

\- Tu as déjà lu le chapitre trente-quatre ? me demande Dean hystérique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire là-bas ? me demande Rayan en regardant l'endroit d'où je suis sortie. C'est l'endroit pour les potions ?

\- Hein quoi ? dis-je en me retournant. Non, je ne suis pas allée chercher de livre. J'avais juste besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonne Rayan.

\- Si tu avais fait autant de résumé sur un sujet aussi nul, toi aussi tu aurais eu besoin d'une marche pour ne pas t'endormir sur la table.

\- Je me serais surement endormi avant le chapitre trente, rit Rayan.

\- Alors tu viens ? me demande Dean.

\- Comment refuser, dis-je avec le plus grand des sourires.

Je fais comme si je trouvais ça drôle, mais en fait, je me sens chanceuse de ne pas m'être fait prendre.

\- On y va, dit Jason en lançant mon pot d'encre dans les airs et en l'attrapant sans effort.

Je leur fais signe que oui et ils m'aident à ramasser mes affaires.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, tu nous boudes ? me demande Dean tout en marchant à côté de moi.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne vous boude pas. C'est quoi cette question ? dis-je surprise qu'il ramène cette idée.

\- Tous les soirs, tu vas à la bibliothèque pour faire tes devoirs. Tu ne restes jamais avec nous. Dans la journée, tu es là tout entière, mais dès qu'on passe l'heure du souper, tu disparais, m'explique Dean.

\- Nous sommes dans une école. Faire des devoirs, c'est l'une des activités les plus attendues chez les élèves, dis-je ironiquement.

Puis voyant que je ne le fais pas rire j'ajoute :

\- Ne me met pas tout sur le dos. Vous vous entraînez tellement souvent que je dois me trouver des choses à faire.

\- Justement, Hélène. On n'est tellement pas souvent là que quand on y est, ça serait bien que tu sois avec nous. Je comprends que tu tiennes à faire tes devoirs et que tu t'y mets à fond, mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop que d'être à la bibliothèque cinq soirs par semaine et que tu y reste tellement tard que je n'arrive jamais à veiller assez longtemps pour te voir revenir, m'accuse Dean.

Ce qu'il vient de dire est comme une décharge en moi. Je suis plus surveillé que je ne le croyais. Dean est plus attaché à moi que je ne le voudrais ou bien il ne me fait pas du tout confiance, mais j'ignorais qu'il restait éveillé pour mon voir rentrer.

\- Tu as raison, je m'excuse. C'est seulement que je n'ai jamais eu vraiment d'amis. Les livres, c'est tout ce que je connais. C'est vrai que j'en fais trop. Tu veux bien m'aider afin que je sache ce qu'est l'amitié ? demandé-je.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il.

\- Merci d'être venue me chercher au lieu de simplement m'abandonner, ça me touche, ajouté-je.

\- Chez les Serpentard, on se serre les coudes. Notre amitié n'est pas facile à gagner, mais tu comprendras qu'une fois que c'est fait, on ne délaisse pas les nôtres, me dit Rayan.

\- Noblesse, dit Jason au mur de pierre.

La porte dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvre puis nous entrons dans la salle commune.

\- Ah enfin, vous avez réussi à la trouver, se réjouit Alice en me voyant arriver près du feu.

\- Où étais-tu ? me demande Grace.

\- À la bibliothèque, avoué-je

\- Encore ! s'exclame-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose là-bas qu'on ne sait pas ?

\- Un beau garçon, par example…propose Alice.

\- Mais, non, dis-je. Je vous le jure.

\- Hélène est bien trop absorbée par ses livres pour s'intéresser aux garçons, rigole Jason.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas vrai ! m'indigné-je

\- Ah oui ? Alors tu as le béguin pour un gars ? C'est qui ? me demande Dean.

\- Ça ce n'est pas de tes affaires ! répliqué-je

\- Aller quoi, dis-nous, insiste Rayan en riant.

\- Si vous m'avez fait venir ici pour me faire dire des choses que je n'ai pas dites, vaut mieux que je retourne à mes livres. Et en plus, je n'ai de vu sur personne. Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne suis pas si obsédée par mes livres que je ne pourrais pas sortir avec un garçon qui me plait si l'occasion se présentait, expliqué-je.

Les garçons continuent de se moquer, mais cela ne dure pas. Ils finissent par reprendre le genre de discussions habituelles sur le Quidditch.

Les garçons m'ont laissé aller à la bibliothèque cette après-midi. Ils ont dit que j'étais vraiment impossible, mais je n'allais tout de même pas aller m'assoir dans le gradin pour les voir s'entraîner.

Je savoure donc ce petit moment de liberté. Les devoirs me donnent l'impression d'être une fille tout à fait normale. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, mon besoin d'évasion serait comblé par des travaux…

Travailler dans la salle commune de Serpentard n'est pas aussi évident qu'à la bibliothèque. Il faut que j'écoute les propos des autres qui discutent à la soirée longue, que j'intervienne pour avoir l'air de m'intéresser et de rire aux moments opportuns…Ce n'est pas aussi facile que l'on pourrait croire quand on n'arrive pas à s'attacher vraiment à ceux qui nous servent d'amis.

Je me promène donc à travers les rangées afin de trouver un livre pour compléter mon devoir de métamorphose. Mes doigts glissent sur les couvertures, mes yeux parcourent les titres des ouvrages, j'apprécie le calme et la paix qui règne dans cette pièce. Soudain, quelqu'un arrive derrière moi en plaquant ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Bou ! me dit joyeusement Fred.

Je me retourne en regardant autour de moi. Il a l'air tellement heureux de me voir et cela m'affole encore plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchoté-je effrayé.

\- Je ne reste pas longtemps, je voulais juste savoir si on pouvait se voir, ce soir, me demande-t-il toujours aussi emballé.

\- Je ne peux pas, soufflé-je.

\- Demain soir, si tu veux, à ce que j'ai compris Serpentard s'entraine.

J'ai tellement envie de lui dire oui et d'être avec lui dans notre local secret. Il me regarde plein d'espoir et je me sens si méchante et si inquiète pour lui. Parce que je sais très bien que si je continue de le voir aussi souvent, les Serpentard suivront la piste et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils feront s'ils découvrent le poteau rose. Les mots de Severus me reviennent « il faut continuer pour survivre et protéger ».

\- Je ne peux pas non plus, dis-je en continuant de regarder autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne nous voit.

\- Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il débité.

\- Je ne peux pas pour le moment. C'est trop risqué et ils me surveillent énormément alors ce ne sera pas tout de suite, expliqué-je.

\- Alors quand ? me demande-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en essayant de ne pas le regarder.

Je m'éloigne de lui en essayant de revenir dans l'espace principal. Fred m'attrape le bras. Je me retourne, croisant son regard. Je me risque à lui faire un timide sourire, retenant mes larmes, puis je repars.

C'est juste à temps parce que quelques secondes après m'être assise, Dean entre dans la bibliothèque et vient me chercher.

\- Tu viens, me demande-t-il joyeusement.

\- Oui. Alors cet entraînement ? demandé-je en m'efforçant d'être le plus joyeuse possible.

\- Excellent ! Cette fois, on va battre Gryffondor, c'est sûr ! me répond-t-il. Et toi, tu as avancé dans tes travaux ?

Je sors de la bibliothèque en jetant un regard derrière moi. Fred me regarde m'éloigner, les bras croisés, appuyé contre une étagère. Je me sens tellement mal, mon cœur se brise et je tente de respirer le plus profondément pour ravaler mon envie de pleurer.


	58. À bout de souffle

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici deux chapitres pour vous cette semaine. De un pour me faire pardonner mon retard de la semaine dernière et de deux parce que je trouve qu'il fini assez sec.

Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 58 : À bout de souffle.**

 **Fred**

Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Nous allons affronter Serpentard. C'est toujours une rivalité monstre entre nos deux maisons, mais on dirait que cette année, c'est plus intense.

Pour ma part, j'aimerais bien qu'on écrase Serpentard, sans doute que ça leur donnerait une bonne leçon à ces crétins. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait à Hélène, mais elle a peur d'eux et du fait qu'ils pourraient nous surprendre, tous les deux.

Au cours de potion, lundi, elle a fait littéralement comme si je n'existais pas. D'habitude, je réussis à avoir un regard, lui tenir la main et si on est chanceux, une conversation sur le parchemin. Mais là, j'aurais été un mur ça aurait été pareil.

Pourtant, elle a l'air très à l'aise quand elle est avec eux. Elle rit à leurs blagues et discute avec animation. J'ai réussi à jeter un coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur, mercredi dernier, pendant le cours d'Harry. Elle était dans la salle commune avec ses amis. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé et je n'ai aucune occasion de lui demander.

En plus de cela, les Serpentard multiplient les attaques envers les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Jeudi dernier, j'étais à la bibliothèque avec George, Alicia, Katie et Angelina. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de faire mes devoirs, mais c'est une excellente façon pour moi de voir Hélène, la seule que j'ai d'ailleurs. Nous étions donc là à faire nos devoirs quand l'équipe de Serpentard est venue chercher Hélène. Miles Bletchley, leur gardien, est passé derrière Alicia et lui a lancé un maléfice par-derrière.

Ils se sont sauvé tellement rapidement qu'on n'a pas pu les rattraper. Les sourcils d'Alicia sont devenus si longs et si épais qu'ils lui obscurcissaient la vue et lui entraient dans la bouche. On a dû aller à l'infirmerie avec elle. Rogue a affirmé qu'elle avait dû essayer de s'appliquer un sortilège de Cheveux Drus et ce même si on était quatre à lui affirmer que c'était Miles Bletchley.

George et moi, on s'est occupé le lendemain de rajuster le tir. Grâce à un elfe de maison de la cuisine, un certain Dobby, nous avons réussi à cacher un morceau de pastille de Gerbe dans tous les verres de jus de citrouille de l'équipe. Sans y mettre la partie antidote, bien sûr ! C'était assez spectaculaire de les voir vomir tous les sept en même temps. La seule personne à avoir compris ce qui se passait, c'était Hélène. Elle n'a rien dit, bien entendu. Rogue a essayé d'accuser l'équipe de Gryffondor, mais McGonagall a retourné la situation en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une simple indigestion.

Malgré les nombreuses menaces des Serpentard, je reste assez optimiste sur nos chances de remporter la victoire. Depuis qu'Harry a intégré l'équipe, nous n'avons jamais perdu contre Serpentard. Reste à savoir comment Ron va se débrouiller sur le terrain, le jour du match. Il est capable de faire des arrêts très spectaculaires quand il est en forme. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, il a été magistral. Il s'est suspendu d'une seule main à son balai et a donné un tel coup de pied dans le Souafle que la balle a survolé le terrain sur toute sa longueur pour finir sa course à travers l'anneau central des buts adverses. Ce coup était digne de Barry Rayan, le gardien de l'équipe d'Irlande, lorsqu'il a bloqué une attaque de Ladislaw Zamojski, le poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe polonaise. S'il continue comme ça, il va finir par nous rendre fier de lui, ce petit préfet.

C'est pourquoi, ce soir, nous avons décidé de fêter cet exploit dans la salle commune. George et moi, nous nous sommes occupés de tout. Gâteau, tartelettes, croustilles, Bièrraubeurre et même quelques bonbons de chez Honeyduck. Pour être sûr que les bonbons ne disparaissent pas trop vite, nous les avons mélangés avec quelques produits de la boite à Flemme. C'est assez efficace, car depuis que certains troisièmes années ont mangé des crèmes Canari et des Néansang, l'attrait pour les bonbons a quelque peu diminué. Personne en dehors de George et moi n'ose prendre le risque d'en manger.

Hermione nous a fait un sermon sur les dangers que les élèves allaient avoir s'ils mangeaient nos « cochonneries », comme elle les appelle, mais elle n'a pas étiré plus que ça. Je crois qu'elle est plutôt contente qu'on ait organisé une fête pour Ron, alors ça adoucis son humeur.

Je suis assis confortablement dans mon divan préféré avec George quand Angelina vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

\- On va remporter ce match, je le sens, déclare-t-elle.

\- C'est sûr, Angie. On est la meilleure équipe que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? répliqué-je

\- Je suis tellement sur les nerfs en ce moment. Je m'excuse de vous rentrer dedans comme ça, ce n'est pas juste. Vous faites du bon travail, merci les gars.

\- Tu n'es pas si pire que ça, Angie, mais merci pour les fleurs, dit George.

\- Tant qu'on ne mange pas le pot après le match, rigolé-je.

Angelina et George rient. Alicia et Katie reviennent du buffet et s'assoient sur les fauteuils en face de nous. Angelina se glisse à mes pieds, le dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

\- Je suis tellement raqué ces temps-ci, j'ai mal partout, dit-elle en écartant sa tresse. Tu veux bien me masser le dos un peu ?

Elle se retourne en souriant. Je sens que George est aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de masser la fille pour quoi mon frère a le béguin. Encore moins, en ce moment, où la seule fille que j'aimerais toucher m'est inaccessible. J'hésite un moment, parce qu'après tout je n'ai pas plus le goût d'expliquer aux filles pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de le faire. « En fait, c'est George qui aimerait bien le faire. » ou « Je ne peux pas, j'ai une blonde qui est chez les Serpentard ». Ces deux réponses sont tout à fait exclues et pourtant ce sont les seules qui me viennent. D'un côté George me tuerait et de l'autre, la curiosité des filles finirait par attirer l'attention d'Harry ce qui nous tuerait également.

Je prends une grande inspiration, puis comme j'allais poser mes mains sur Angelina, je me lève d'un bon et passe par-dessus elle.

\- En fait, ce qu'il te faudrait, c'est un bonne Bièraubeurre, déclaré-je. Ça aidera à te détendre.

Je vais vers le buffet et je constate qu'il n'y a plus de Bièraubeurre. Je sors alors de la salle commune pour aller en chercher à la cuisine et en même temps prendre un peu d'air.

Je descends au sous-sol. Je passe prudemment devant les portes des cachots. Je suis aux aguets, écoutant le moindre son, car je sais que la salle commune des Serpentard n'est pas loin. Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber nez à nez avec l'un d'eux.

Le couloir est désert. Il ne me reste que deux mètres à faire pour atteindre le tableau de la coupe de fruits qui mène à la cuisine. C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvre un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Je me recule près du mur pour être sûr de ne pas être vu.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur.

C'est la voix d'Hélène. Elle est là devant moi et elle referme la porte du cachot de Rogue. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Elle est toute seule, c'est ma chance de lui parler et de savoir ce qui lui arrive.

\- Psst…Psst, Hélène, dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle.

Elle se retourne et son visage devient livide. Elle recule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ? Vas-t-en ! m'ordonne-t-elle en regardant nerveusement au-dessus de son épaule.

J'avance vers elle, mais elle recule à nouveau.

\- Hélène, je dois vraiment te parler, la supplié-je en continuant d'avancer.

\- Vas-t-en, tout de suite. Ce n'est pas le moment ! réplique-t-elle en me faisant de grand signe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demandé-je de plus en plus inquiet.

Je lui attrape doucement le bras, en espérant qu'à mon contact elle se calmera un peu. Mais c'est le contraire qui arrive. Elle me repousse les bras et recule à nouveau. Je vois ses yeux se remplir de larmes et n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de la prendre dans mes bras. J'attrape à nouveau son bras et j'essaie de la tirer à moi malgré qu'elle continue de se débattre.

\- Non, Fred ! Je t'en prie, vas-t-en ! me supplie-t-elle en me repoussant les bras, luttant pour créer un espace entre nous.

\- S'il-te-plait, dis-moi, insisté-je à nouveau en la tirant le plus vers moi.

Comme j'allais enfin la prendre dans mes bras, la sentant capituler, un bruit sourd semblable à une énorme roche que l'on pousse se fait entendre derrière Hélène.

Celle-ci me regarde alors paniquée, elle attrape sa baguette et avant que je comprenne ce qui se passe, elle crie :

- _Expulso !_

Je suis alors projeté violemment vers l'arrière. Le choc est si fort que je tombe à la renverse plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Je vois les trois gars de l'équipe de Serpentard, ceux avec qui elle se tient, arriver en courant derrière elle. Ils sont prêts à bondir, serrant les poings.

La porte du cachot s'ouvre et Rogue en sort la baguette tendue. En voyant la scène, il la range. Je me relève aussitôt.

\- Miss Black, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lui demande Rogue d'un ton accusateur.

\- C'est Weasley qui m'a attaqué par-derrière, dit-elle, la voix toujours tremblante de notre dispute.

\- Vraiment ? dit Rogue septique.

\- Professeur, Hélène vient de quitter votre bureau, elle ne peut pas avoir décidé de l'attaquer en aussi peu de temps, argumente Warrington.

\- Vous y étiez ? demande froidement Rogue.

\- Non, avoue Warrington.

\- Alors que faites-vous ici ? demande Rogue.

\- On a entendu Hélène crier, du coup on est venu voir, explique Montague.

\- M. Weasley, qu'avez-vous à dire là-dessus ? Que faites-vous à une heure aussi tardive dans cette partie du château ? me demande Rogue de sa voix trainante.

\- Je venais vous voir à propos du devoir à vous remettre. Elle a sûrement eu peur en m'entendant arriver, expliqué-je.

\- Je n'ai aucunement peur de toi, Weasley ! réplique-t-elle sèchement. Je vous jure professeur que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai cherché. C'est lui qui m'a attrapé le bras. Je l'ai repoussé, c'est tout !

Sa voix a changé d'un coup en parlant à Rogue. C'est comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Rogue la fixe dans les yeux.

\- Vous serez en retenue demain soir, tous les deux, fini pas dire Rogue. Et j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor parce que vous êtes sorti après le couvre-feu, M. Weasley.

\- Mais, proteste Hélène.

\- Miss Black, vous avez des antécédents qui jouent contre vous, laissez-moi vous le rappeler. Je ne peux ignorer cela, même si j'aimerais vous croire, réplique Rogue d'un ton ferme.

Hélène ouvre la bouche puis elle la referme. Elle croise vivement les bras et fronce les sourcils. Elle me lance un regard accusateur et les autres Serpentard l'imitent. Elle tourne les talons et marche avec les autres. J'entends le même bruit sourd que tout à l'heure. Elle vient d'entrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Je me retourne à mon tour et je rentre à ma salle commune. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois me sentir. Je suis blessé par ses paroles et terriblement inquiet pour elle, car je sais qu'elle souffre. En même temps, je suis confiant parce que demain, j'aurai enfin l'occasion de lui parler et de mettre tout ça au clair !

 **Hélène**

Je n'ai qu'une envie en ce moment, c'est de monter dans ma chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je suis fâché, enragé contre Fred qui n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Je suis également fâché contre Severus qui vient de me donner une retenue alors que j'ai tout fait pour éviter une situation semblable. Mais je suis encore plus fâché contre moi. Je suis un monstre cruel et stupide. Tout ce que j'aurais voulu c'est de le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que j'ai tellement peur qu'ils découvrent notre relation, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je voudrais me dresser contre Dean, Rayan et Jason et tous les autres pour défendre Fred, mais je suis trop faible. Trop occupé à attirer l'attention sur moi pour lui éviter bien pire qu'une raclé.

J'entre dans la salle commune et les garçons m'entourent en me conduisant vers notre coin auprès du feu. C'est comme s'ils avaient lu dans mes pensées et qu'ils m'empêchaient de me sauver.

\- Hey sœurette, vient voir ça ! me lance Drago.

\- Et puis ta rencontre avec Rogue ? me demande Grace.

\- Super, lancé-je avec rage.

\- Ben voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé ? me demande-t-elle en entendant mon ton de voix.

Je m'enfonce dans un coin du divan en croisant les bras et plongeant mon regard dans les flammes.

\- Hélène a reçu une retenue parce que l'un des jumeaux a essayé de l'attaquer, explique Jason.

\- Il n'y a aucun Weasley qui m'a attaqué ! répliqué-je sèchement.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as lancé un maléfice de Répulsion alors ? me demande Jason.

\- Un sort de Répulsion ! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? me nargue Rayan. Tu n'es vraiment pas en forme cette semaine, ma pauvre.

\- Je croyais que c'était l'un de vous trois qui essayait de me faire une blague dans le noir. Je ne tenais pas à vous blesser plus que ça. C'est après que j'ai vu que c'était ce Weasley, expliqué-je.

\- C'est gentil de nous épargner, dit Dean.

\- Écoute ça, sœurette, j'ai travaillé dessus toute la soirée. C'est une chanson inspirée de ce que tu avais sorti la dernière fois, quand a assisté à l'entraînement des Gryffondor. Ça va te faire oublier ta retenue, c'est promis ! me dit joyeusement Drago.

Il attrape son parchemin et se racle la gorge.

\- Ceux qui la connaissent, chantez avec moi.

Weasley est un grand maladroit.

Il rate son coup à chaque fois

Voilà pourquoi.

Les Serpentard chantent avec joie

Weasley est notre roi.

Étonnement, beaucoup de Serpentard autour de nous la connaissent et la chantent avec cœur.

Weasley est né dans un trou à rats

Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit

Voilà pourquoi

Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera.

Weasley est notre roi.

(OP p. 459)

Chaque mot me donne la nausée. Je sens que je vais exploser, mais je me contiens. J'esquisse un sourire et tandis que Drago et les autres jubilent en essayant de trouver d'autres couplets rimant avec « grosse et laide » pour parler de Mme Weasley ou « pauvre type » pour parler de M. Weasley, je replonge mon regard dans le feu. Cette maudite chanson est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Si j'essaie, ne serait-ce qu'un instant de m'intéresser à leurs rimes, je vais m'effondrer.

\- Ça ne va pas ? me demande discrètement Rayan en s'assoyant tout près de moi sur le divan.

\- Tout va bien, juste un peu fatiguée, mais la chanson est très drôle, tu ne trouves pas ? dis-je après avoir inspiré profondément pour ravaler mes larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça tout le temps ? me demande Rayan, toujours sur le même ton de confidence.

\- Faire quoi ? demandé-je.

\- Te braquer dès qu'on te montre un peu de compassion, continue Rayan.

\- Je ne me braque pas. Et je n'ai pas besoin de compassion, répliqué-je.

\- Tu vois, tu le fais encore. Tu n'as pas besoin de montrer constamment que tu es forte et brave, tu sais ? m'explique-t-il. Ça doit être épuisant !

\- Assez, avoué-je.

\- Tu vois, tu fais un bel effort, là. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous montrer ta force constamment. On le sait que tu es forte. Je le sais, tu l'as démontré maintes fois. Ne part pas après ce Weasley. Tu vas te faire renvoyer, c'est tout ce que tu réussiras à gagner.

\- Vous allez vous en occuper, je suppose ? dis-je.

\- Si tu le veux, oui, mais sinon, c'est un trou de cul. Si on devait faire la peau à tous les trous du cul de ce monde, on en finirait plus, m'explique Rayan.

Son explication me calme un peu et je me détends.

\- Bon alors, si on recommençait cette conversation, tu veux ? me propose Rayan. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je suis fatiguée et pour tout avouer j'ai la nausée.

\- Tu fais d'excellent progrès, me félicite-t-il. Tu as surement mangé quelque chose d'indigeste au souper. Demain, tout ira mieux. À moins, bien sûr, que c'est Weasley qui t'a lancé un sort ou fait manger une de ses cochonneries comme on en a mangé cette semaine. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être ça qu'il faisait ce soir. La cuisine n'est pas loin…

\- Tu as surement raison, ça doit être quelque chose au souper, conclué-je pour lui changer les idées. Merci d'être venu prendre le temps de me réconforter.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue puis je monte me coucher. Aussitôt arriver à ma chambre, je verrouille la porte et je m'écroule contre la porte en pleurant, hystérique.

J'aimerais tant avoir Myrline pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me bercerait en flattant mes cheveux et elle chanterait. Elle me manque tellement. Mon père me raconterait une de ses aventures pour me changer les idées, il me tarde de le revoir. Fred me prendrait dans ses bras et je trouverais enfin le sommeil au creux de son épaule en écoutant son cœur battre. Aucun d'eux n'est accessible pour l'instant. Ils me manquent tous et je me sens si seule.

J'arrive devant le bureau de Rogue à vingt heures tapantes. Fred y est déjà. Je fais signe à Dean et Rayan qui ont tenus à me reconduire. Ils lancent un regard mauvais à Fred et ils s'en vont. Fred lui ne semble avoir aucune appréhension. Il leur sourit presque. Je suis étonnée par son attitude. Je m'attendais à le voir détruit après la soirée d'hier, mais il est serein.

Severus arrive à sa classe, mais au lieu d'ouvrir la porte, il nous fait signe de le suivre. Il nous conduit dans son bureau, situé un peu plus loin dans le corridor. Severus débarre la porte et nous fait entrer.

Les murs sont sombres et recouverts d'étagère remplies de gros bocaux en verre dans lesquelles flottent toutes sortes de créatures. La cheminée est noire et vide. Après avoir refermé la porte, Severus en ouvre une autre qui se trouve derrière son bureau. Il s'agit d'un grand placard où l'on peut circuler aisément. À l'intérieur, il y a encore plus de bocaux qui contiennent toutes sortes d'ingrédients.

\- Vous ferez le ménage de ce placard, ce soir, nous dit Severus. Attention, Miss Black, je connais avec exactitude le contenu de chacun de mes ingrédients. Si je m'aperçois que vous avez pigé dans cette réserve, je m'assurai personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyé. Est-ce bien clair ? me menace-t-il en gardant son ton taciturne.

\- Oui, professeur, dis-je.

\- Je reviens dans une heure, dit-il simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

J'entre dans le placard avant que Fred n'ait pu me parler. Je vois les chiffons et le seau d'eau. J'y plonge l'un des tissus et je commence à frotter les étagères tout en levant chacun des pots. Fred entre à son tour et se met au travail.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de pourquoi tu m'évites ? demande-t-il après plusieurs minutes à frotter en silence.

Sa voix me fait d'abord sursauter et ses paroles me serrent le cœur. Je ne veux pas parler de ce que je ressens, je ne veux pas lui dire, car j'ai trop mal ! Juste l'idée d'avoir à lui parler de nouveau est une douleur terrible. Je ne veux pas lui créer de faux espoirs et je ne veux pas qu'il reste trop proche, car je pourrais le blesser davantage, pire le faire tuer.

\- Vaut mieux ne pas parler, dis-je de ma voix rauque.

Ma gorge est tellement serrée que les mots ont peine à sortir. Je n'ai qu'une envie : pleurer.

\- Hélène, si tu me dis que tu ne veux plus qu'on se parle ni qu'on se voit, je te jure de te laisser libre, mais explique-moi, d'abord pourquoi, je t'en prie. Tu me dois bien ça.

Il s'est tourné vers moi et me regard suppliant du regard pour que je lui réponde. Sa présence est apaisante et à la fois la source de ma souffrance. Soudainement, l'air se fait rare dans mes poumons. J'ai peine à respirer. Je lâche mon chiffon et je m'appuie sur l'un des montants des étagères. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration en inspirant doucement et longuement.

\- Depuis quand tu n'as pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil, me demande Fred en chuchotant à côté de moi.

Il a arrêté de travailler et se tient tout près de moi. Je me laisse glisser jusqu'à terre en attrapant mes genoux dans mes bras. L'air revient peu à peu en moi et ma gorge se dénoue assez pour que je puisse reprendre la parole.

\- Depuis onze jours, répondé-je faiblement en essayant de garder assez d'air dans mes poumons pour ne pas suffoquer.

Je continue de me concentrer sur ma respiration. Fred s'assoit à côté de moi. Si proche que son épaule et ses hanches touchent les miennes. Sa chaleur est bonne et je respire mieux.

\- Tu as toujours ces cauchemars ? me demande-t-il.

Je lui fais oui de la tête en fixant les étagères devant moi. J'ai l'impression que si je le regarde, mes cauchemars pourraient devenir vrais.

\- C'est pire ces temps-ci, dis-je à mi-voix.

Ma gorge se sert à nouveau, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. J'attrape mon visage à deux mains pour essayer de me contenir. Je sens alors les bras de Fred qui m'entourent. Je sursaute et je me recule vivement.

\- Hey, tout va bien, Hélène, me dit-il comme si j'étais un animal effrayé. On est que toi et moi dans ce placard. Il ne nous arrivera rien de mal ici.

Je le regarde fixement en me mordant la lèvre. J'hésite. J'ai vraiment envie de me blottir contre lui. Je sais que je vais y trouver la paix, mais en même temps si les garçons arrivaient pour faire le fin-fin pour prouver qu'ils sont les meilleurs…en même temps, Fred a raison, nous sommes seuls, ici. Que pourrait-il arriver ?

Je m'approche alors doucement vers lui et il ouvre les bras. Je me blottis contre son cœur et il referme les bras pour m'envelopper. J'ai encore plus le goût de pleurer, de me laisser aller. J'inspire profondément et j'hume en même temps sa douce odeur d'herbe et d'humidité. Un peu la même odeur qu'il y a le matin lorsque la rosée est encore toute fraîche aux premières lueurs du jour. Je ne sais pas ce que Drago veut dire par « l'odeur des Weasley », mais ce qui est sûr c'est celle de Fred me rassure presqu'autant que cette du patchouli qui me rappelle Myrline et Socrate.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là dans ses bras. Je pense même que je me suis assoupie. Il me donne un baiser sur la tête et je reviens soudain à la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

Je me redresse en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ils me surveillent constamment, je te l'ai dit, dis-je en soupirant.

\- Comme avant. Alors pourquoi tu refuses qu'on se voie et que tu as cet air paniqué chaque fois que tu poses le regard sur moi.

\- Je…je ne peux pas…je ne veux pas…dis-je en cherchant mes mots.

\- Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'attaquent à toi. Je t'aime trop pour supporter qu'on te fasse du mal.

\- Mais, Hélène, tout va bien. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils me fassent du mal, me dit-il doucement.

\- Tu ne les connais pas. Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. Ils utilisent des sorts impardonnables contre ceux qui sont des leurs ! S'ils découvrent que je les ai trompés, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils me feront.

\- Ils ne découvriront rien, voyons.

\- Fred, ils me surveillent constamment, je te dis. Ils viennent me reconduire à la bibliothèque et m'y chercher. Ils savent toujours où je me trouve et ils veillent à toujours me suivre partout. Je n'ai plus de moment pour m'éclipser, expliqué-je.

\- À la bibliothèque alors pendant qu'ils s'entraînement, propose Fred.

\- Non, Fred. On se ferait prendre assurément ! dis-je horrifiée par ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- On trouvera, tu verras, tout va bien aller, m'assure-t-il.

Je soupir en l'entendant. Son espoir m'irrite énormément. Je sais ce que je dois faire, mais je sais que ce sera douloureux. Je suis déchirée à l'intérieur.

\- Écoute, Fred, dis-je après avoir pris une grande respiration. Je crois que le mieux pour toi, ça serait qu'on cesse de se voir.

\- Quoi ? me dit Fred choqué. Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

Je ravale mes larmes.

\- Tu devrais sortir avec cette fille... Johnson. Elle saura te rendre heureux.

\- Bon voyons, Hélène, c'est toi que je veux.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus nous voir, c'est mieux ainsi. Tu réussiras à m'oublier…continué-je sans m'arrêter.

Je me relève et j'essaie de sortir du placard en essayant de me contenir. Fred m'attrape la tête entre ses deux mains et il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Hélène, je refuse de te laisser partir. Je t'aime, peu importe ta stupide mission. Viens avec moi, on quitte cet endroit tous les deux.

\- On ne peut pas Fred ! Ils nous retrouveront.

\- On se cachera dans les forêts.

\- Et tu gâcheras toutes tes chances d'ouvrir ton magasin. Sans compter que ta famille sera traquée. Tu ne veux pas leur imposer ça.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'aimait et que c'est tout ce qui comptait…

\- Je t'aime, Fred, et tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi, dis-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes. Et c'est pour ça que je te quitte, parce que je tiens à te protéger. Promets-moi d'être heureux.

J'enlève ses mains de mon visage et je me sauve en courant. Mes larmes se déversent tel un torrent, je n'ai plus la force de les retenir. J'ouvre la porte du bureau en essayant de ne pas porter attention à Fred qui crie mon nom. Je cours dans le corridor pour essayer de m'enfuir de cette scène horrible derrière moi. Je n'ai pas fait cinq mètres lorsque mes jambes se collent l'une contre l'autre, malgré moi. Je tombe par en avant et je viens m'écraser face contre terre, éraflant mes mains en voulant amortir la chute. Mes mains m'élancent et je réalise que je viens de subir un sortilège de Jambencoton. Je pense immédiatement à Fred. Je continue de pleurer à l'idée d'avoir à revoir la souffrance que je lui ai imposée dans ses yeux. Je ne le vois pas, mais j'entends ses pas. Soudain, mon sang se glace en pensant que ça pourrait être l'un des Serpentard qui a entendu la conversation ou simplement entendu Fred hurler mon nom. Severus s'approche de moi, c'est lui qui a lancé le sort de Jambencoton. Il s'agenouille à côté de moi et je le regarde en continuant de pleurer toujours aussi hystérique. Il se relève et marche jusqu'à son bureau.

\- M. Weasley, appel-t-il. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Rentez immédiatement à votre dortoir.

Severus n'attend pas que Fred sorte. Il revient vers moi et me libère de son sort. Il s'agenouille à nouveau. Il me prend un bras et le passe autour de son cou. Je me relève avec son aide. Mes jambes sont toutes molles et j'ai besoin de son support pour rester debout.


	59. Convalescence

**Chapitre 59 : Convalescence**

Severus me conduit à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh vient nous rejoindre en robe de chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? demande-t-elle en commençant à m'examiner.

\- Elle est épuisée, répond Severus en me couchant dans l'un des lits.

\- Si elle a besoin de dormir, elle a un lit dans le dortoir de sa maison, réplique Mme Pomfresh. Pourquoi me l'amenez-vous ?

\- Elle a besoin d'un refuge pour quelque temps. Elle doit reprendre des forces et elle ne le fera pas si je la renvoie dans sa maison, explique Severus. Si on vous demande ce qu'elle a, dites qu'elle a une gastro violente.

Mme Pomfresh regarde Severus un instant puis elle acquiesce. Severus quitte sans un mot. Mme Pomfresh se précipite dans son bureau et revient avec un gobelet et un flacon, remplit d'une potion violette.

\- Il va falloir que tu boives tout ça, ma chère, dit-elle. C'est une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Je prends le gobelet et le vide d'un trait. Je me sens aussitôt somnoler et tout devient flou autour de moi. Les lampes dansent autour de moi et mon lit devient de plus en plus mou comme si je m'y enfonçais avant que j'aie bu la dernière goutte, l'épuisement a raison de moi et je plonge dans le sommeil.

(CF p. 623)

Au petit matin, le soleil pénètre dans l'infirmerie. Je me redresse doucement en faisant craquer le lit. Les événements d'hier soir me paraissent lointains et flous comme un cauchemar dont je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir. Je n'ai pas rêvé, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar. Ça fait du bien. C'est un progrès, une vraie nuit de sommeil, c'est ce qu'il me fallait, si je pouvais, je reprendrais cette potion tous les soirs.

\- Enfin levée, me dit Mme Pomfresh en m'apportant un plateau de nourriture. Rogue avait raison, tu avais vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Elle dépose le plateau sur mes genoux. Il y a un croissant, des fruits et un jus de citrouille.

\- Pourquoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il est près de deux heures de l'après-midi, me répond Mme Pomfresh. Tu as eu des visiteurs. Je n'ai laissé entrer personne en dehors de Dumbledore.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore est venu ?

\- Oui, et il est reparti. Un jeune garçon a insisté pour t'offrir ces bonbons, m'explique-t-elle en me pointant un panier d'osier posé sur la table à côté de mon lit.

Je lève les yeux pour voir le panier dont elle parle. Certains bonbons viennent de chez Honeydukes, mais les autres, je les connais fort bien. C'est moi qui les aie fabriqués. Les produits de la boite à Flemme. Je pourrais être touché de cette attention, mais mon cœur se serre en pensant à Fred. Ce que j'ai fait hier, je l'ai fait parce que je l'aime et que je veux le protéger, mais la souffrance dans ses yeux c'était pire que le sortilège Doloris.

Je regarde le plateau devant moi. J'avais faim, il y a un instant, mais maintenant, j'ai mal au ventre et je suis dégoutée. Je pose le plateau à côté de moi et je me recouche. Je fixe la fenêtre qui laisse la lumière du jour entrer. C'est comme si un détraqueur se tenait à côté de moi. Je n'ai le goût de rien. La vie est triste et j'ai l'impression que je ne serai plus jamais heureuse. J'ai gâché mon bonheur à tout jamais. Mais ce n'est pas un détraqueur qui est la source de mon malheur, c'est moi. Je le sais trop bien et c'est ce qui me fait le plus souffrir. Je comprends mieux mon père maintenant. Son besoin de se jeter dans les situations risquées, c'est ce qui doit le faire sentir vivant. Je fais pareil. Si au moins Myrline et Socrate étaient toujours là, je pourrais leur demander conseil. Ils sauraient quoi faire, quoi me dire pour que je réussisse cette épreuve. Ils me manquent beaucoup.

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je ne lutte pas pour les retenir. C'est en fait la seule source de soulagement que je peux avoir pour l'instant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là à pleurer puis à arrêter puis à recommencer. Je songe à ce bonheur, cette joie que j'ai anéantie. Tout ça parce que je me suis portée volontaire pour une mission de l'Ordre.

Mme Pomfresh est venue reprendre mon plateau sans me sermonner. Elle m'a donné du thé et un morceau de chocolat. Elle a insisté pour que je boive et que je mange cette petite collation. J'ai bu le thé, mais le chocolat, je n'ai pas pu y toucher.

\- Miss Black, ce chocolat fait partie de votre traitement, me gronde Mme Pomfresh en me tendant le morceau. Mangez-le, vous irez mieux.

Je prends le chocolat en grognant. J'ai encore l'estomac noué. Je n'ai pas envie de le manger, mais à contrecœur, je croque de petites bouchées du bout des lèvres. Doucement, la saveur du chocolat m'emplit la bouche. Je sens l'appétit revenir et inexplicablement, je me sens mieux. Le goût du chocolat me rappelle Remus. Un souvenir me revient alors en mémoire. Je me souviens que lorsque je me faisais mal, Remus me donnait toujours un morceau de chocolat. À croire qu'il en gardait toujours un morceau sur soi.

\- Veux-tu arrêter de lui donner du chocolat à chaque fois qu'elle se fait mal ! se plaignait mon père. Elle va faire exprès de pleurer juste pour en avoir. Elle va être tellement accro qu'elle va devenir aussi grosse qu'un Scroutt à pétard !

\- Je ne suis jamais devenu gros, répliquait Remus.

\- Oui, mais tu as des circonstances atténuantes, une fois par mois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondait mon père en riant.

Je souris en pensant à eux. Il faudrait que je leur écrive pour leur donner des nouvelles.

\- Alors j'avais raison, mon traitement fonctionne, me dit Mme Pomfresh avec fierté.

\- Je songeais à mon père et à son am…son ami, corrigé-je. Remus a toujours adoré le chocolat.

\- Remus Lupin ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, vous le connaissez ? demandé-je.

\- Bien sûr. Je me suis occupé de lui quand il était étudiant à Poudlard.

Mme Pomfresh s'arrête soudain incertaine.

\- Lors des transformations, complété-je.

\- Oui, c'est cela, répond-t-elle, soulagée que je sois au courant de son petit problème de pilosité comme mon père l'appel.

\- Si votre père est l'ami de Lupin alors votre père ne serait pas…Sirius Black ?

J'hésite un moment, puis voyant que de toute manière, elle a deviné, j'acquiesce.

\- Votre secret est bien gardé, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Merci.

Le soir tombe et le soleil se couche. Je somnole par moments tout en regardant par la fenêtre. J'ai terminé de manger voilà une demi-heure et Mme Pomfresh a dit que je pourrais sans doute sortir demain.

Soudainement, on frappe à la porte. Mme Pomfresh va voir de qui il s'agit puis elle referme la porte.

\- C'est trois garçons de Serpentard qui veulent vous voir. Vous sentez-vous assez en forme pour qu'ils entrent ?

\- Non, dis-je en soupirant, mais je n'aurais pas le choix de les faire entrer.

\- Vous avez toujours le choix, dit Mme Pomfresh en se retournant vers la porte.

\- Non, Mme Pomfresh, s'il-vous-plait. Venez ici.

\- Vous n'êtes obligé de rien ici. Si vous voulez que je les chasse, je n'ai aucun scrupule à le faire, grommèle Mme Pomfresh en venant vers moi.

J'attrape le sac de pastille de Gerbe. Je l'ouvre et j'en prends l'un d'elle. Mme Pomfresh me regarde avec curiosité.

\- Faites-les entrer. Je promets de tout vous expliquer, mais je vous en prie, quand je vais me mettre à vomir, enfoncez-moi ceci dans la gorge, s'il-vous-plait, dis-je en lui tendant l'antidote.

Mme Pomfresh prend la pastille et la regarde avec sévérité. Elle n'ajoute pas un mot et va ouvrir la porte.

Je fais mine de leur sourire en voyant les trois garçons arriver. Tout en jouant la comédie, je me redresse dans mon lit. Je fais comme si cette action était un effort colossal.

\- Salut Hélène, Rogue nous a dit que tu avais été malade hier soir. Comment vas-tu ? me demande Dean en me prenant la main, assis à côté de mon lit.

\- Je vais mieux, selon Mme Pomfresh, je pourrai sortir demain.

\- Super, tu pourras venir nous voir jouer après-demain, se réjouit Jason.

\- Tout ça, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ce Weasley. Si je l'attrape, je lui fais la peau, menace Rayan.

\- Je n'ai rien mangé pourtant…dis-je en faisant semblant de chercher dans ma tête.

Je mets ensuite ma main devant ma bouche et simule une quinte de toux. Ce faisant, j'avale la pastille de Gerbe que je cachais dans ma main. L'effet est immédiat. Je vomis un grand jet sur Dean en éclaboussant Rayan et Jason. Un deuxième jet vient et les garçons se reculent brusquement. Je me couche sur le bord du lit en vomissant à nouveau. Mme Pomfresh me saisit et m'enfonce l'antidote dans la bouche. Je vais tout de suite mieux. Je me redresse sur mon lit en haletant, en sueur.

\- Écoute, Hélène, on va te laisser te reposer, me disent les garçons en s'enfuyant de l'infirmerie.

\- Hé bien, dit Mme Pomfresh en fermant la porte derrière eux. Cet antidote est très efficace.

Elle fait disparaître le vomi et m'aide à me changer et à changer les draps.

\- Alors, Miss, vous disiez que vous alliez tout m'expliquer, me dit Mme Pomfresh en croisant les bras et en s'assoyant sur le lit face à moi.

Je lui explique que les bonbons que j'ai mangés sont de mon invention, que Dumbledore m'a demandé de surveiller les Serpentard et que toute cette double vie m'a beaucoup fatiguée. Je ne parle pas de Fred et elle ne me questionne pas plus là-dessus. Ce qui est tant mieux parce que je n'ai pas la force de parler de ça. Je suis déchiré juste à penser à lui.

Mme Pomfresh me redonne la potion violette et je la prends volontiers. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai quand elle me donnera mon congé. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir le visage de ce journaliste, ni celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien vite ces pensées s'évanouissent et je sombre dans un profond sommeil.

 **Fred**

Je repasse sans cesse ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tout d'un coup, elle m'annonce qu'elle me quittait. Elle a tout de même accepté que je la prenne dans mes bras. La sentir blotti contre moi, c'était tellement apaisant. J'aurais dû fermer ma grande trappe, c'est là qu'elle s'est apeurée. Je sais que rien n'est fini, elle me l'a dit, elle m'aime. Je suis tellement en colère¸ ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Je suis fâché contre elle et sa maudite mission. Et Dumbledore et ce vicieux de Rogue qui l'encourage à continuer. L'idée de me laisser c'est surement Rogue qui l'a eu. J'ai bien vu que c'était un supplice pour elle de me dire qu'elle me quittait. Comment faire pour la récupérer ?

\- Fred, dit une voix lointaine, si lointaine qu'elle me parait venir d'un autre monde.

Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Il n'y a que lui qui pourraît la persuader. Facile à dire, mais comment faire ? Si j'essaie de le faire en faisant la plus grande blague, c'est au bureau de notre Grande Inquisitrice que je vais aller. À ce que Ron m'a dit, elle est extrêmement cruelle lors de ses retenues.

Des doigts passent devant mes yeux et je fais le saut.

\- Hey, Fred ! Ohé, me lance George.

Soudain le décor de la sale commune apparaît d'un coup. La tapisserie au mur, les fauteuils, les tables, la cheminée, mais surtout Alicia, Katie, Angelina et Lee qui me dévisagent. C'est George qui a passé sa main devant mes yeux et il reprend alors sa place dans le divan.

\- Wow ! Tu étais loin, mon vieux, s'exclame Lee.

\- Angelina te posait une question, m'explique George en me regardant les yeux froncés.

\- Je voulais savoir quels enchaînements vous comptiez faire samedi, me demande-t-elle en souriant.

\- Quels enchaînements ? m'emporté-je. Angelina, on va faire ce qu'on a toujours fait. C'est-à-dire, de notre mieux. Toute cette planification c'est ridicule et inutile. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu demandes systématiquement à moi, si tu voulais vraiment savoir tu pourrais aussi demander à George, ça lui ferait plaisir de te répondre.

Je me suis levé sans même m'en rendre compte. Je sens que j'ai parlé plus fort que je l'aurais voulu et tout le monde autour me regarde surpris, mais ce n'est rien comparé à Angelina que j'ai blessée. Je me sens encore plus enragé, alors je pars de la salle commune avant d'envenimer les choses.

Je pousse le tableau, mais je ne vais pas bien loin. Je m'adosse au mur en appuyant ma tête contre la pierre froide. Je sais que j'ai eu tort de m'emporter de la sorte. Angelina doit être en larmes. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Il y a tellement de choses qui se passent en ce moment : Hélène pour qui je m'inquiète et qui me dit qu'elle ne veut plus qu'on se voit, les Serpentard qui me narguent parce qu'ils croient que c'est moi qui aie rendu Hélène malade, la pression du premier match samedi et ce petit con de Malefoy qui s'amuse à échapper le Souafle à chaque fois qu'il croise Ron pour le provoquer, j'ai les nerfs à vif. Alors Angelina avec ses questions idiotes, j'ai vu rouge.

Le tableau s'ouvre à nouveau et George en sort.

\- C'était quoi ça ? me demande-t-il encore sous l'effet de la surprise que j'ai provoquée.

Il croise les bras et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu ressembles trop à M'man quand elle nous chicane comme ça, dis-je en riant.

Il décroise les bras en souriant à son tour. Ça me fait du bien de rire. Les situations dramatiques, ce n'est pas mon rayon, alors je n'ai aucune idée de comment les gérer. George prend appui au mur, à côté de moi.

\- Tu pensais encore à elle, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il sur un ton plus conciliant.

\- Oui. Mais si tu avais vu cette détresse dans ses yeux, tu comprendrais pourquoi ça m'obsède autant. Je suis vraiment inquiet pour elle.

\- Elle a été conduite à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh va bien s'occuper d'elle. Elle est en sécurité maintenant.

\- Je dois la revoir, je dois lui parler. J'ai pensé manger une pastille de Gerbe pour être transféré à l'infirmerie, mais aussi proche du match…il est hors de question que je laisse les Serpentard gagnés.

\- Elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir ? Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas faire ? Elle dit qu'elle veut te protéger de cette façon. C'est elle qui sait le mieux ce qui se passe. Fais-lui confiance.

\- Je l'aime, George. Je ne veux pas la perdre. J'ai besoin de la voir, de la toucher, d'être près d'elle. Encore plus quand je la vois souffrir, comme ça.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que papa disait à Percy quand il voulait tout avoir ? La vie, c'est comme une poignée de sable. Si tu sers le poing pour les retenir, les grains de sable s'échappent, mais si tu gardes la main ouverte…

\- Ils demeurent à leur place. C'est là toutes les opportunités qui te sont offertes, complété-je.

\- Je crois qu'Hélène est comme ces grains de sable. Si tu cherches à la retenir, elle te glissera entre les doigts. Elle t'aime, elle te l'a dit. Laisse-lui le temps et la liberté de revenir.

George me tape amicalement sur l'épaule puis il repart dans la salle commune en me laissant méditer sur ses paroles.


	60. Le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard

Encore deux autres chapitres. Le premier étant presque une copie du livre 5 et le deuxième étant très petit. Je vous promets plus d'action pour les prochains chapitres...

 **Chapitre 60 : Le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard.**

 **Hélène**

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, je constate que toutes les conversations sont surexcitées. C'est normal, c'est aujourd'hui que se dispute le match de Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Les garçons étaient ravis de me voir revenir à la salle commune hier soir. J'aurais cru que le vomi de jeudi aurait refroidi leur ardeur, mais je me suis trompée. En fait, ma faiblesse les a touchés. Dean et Rayan se sont relayé toute la soirée pour s'assurer que je ne manquais de rien.

Ce matin, je suis fatiguée. J'ai passé une nuit cauchemardesque. C'est littéralement le cas. Tous les cauchemars que je me suis évité à l'infirmerie m'ont rattrapée. Et voilà que je me fais présenter joyeusement par Drago, un badge en argent en forme de couronne.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, déclare-t-il en me le donnant. C'est toi qui as été ma muse !

Je regarde le badge et lis l'inscription

« Weasley est notre roi »

Je réprime ma nausée et je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules en souriant. Je lui donne un baiser sur le front et nous commençons à marcher. Nous passons devant deux élèves de première année. Drago me confie qu'il les a payés pour s'assurer que tout le monde ait son badge.

Je m'assoie à ma place habituelle à la table des Serpentard avec mon frère et je mange mes rôtis tout en écoutant les Serpentard surexcités à l'idée de match. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour avoir l'air aussi enthousiasme qu'eux. Au fond de moi, je suis comme le plafond de la Grande Salle, gris et froid.

La Grande Salle est bien remplie lorsqu'Harry et Ron entrent. Leur entrée ne passe pas inaperçu. En voyant Ron, toutes les conversations deviennent plus bruyantes encore. Plusieurs lui envoient la main. Harry le tourne vivement et l'amène rapidement à la table des Gryffondor qui les accueille en héros. À côté de moi, Drago les observe avec son air satisfait.

Je m'installe avec Grace et Alice dans les gradins et je déploie une grande couverture que nous installons sur nos jambes. La froidure de novembre se fait terriblement sentir aujourd'hui. Nous avons toutes les trois de bons manteaux chauds et des mouflons en peau de Niffleur pour tenir nos mains au chaud. Autour de nous, quelques Serpentard ont commencé à chanter la chanson de Drago mais avec toutes les conversations autour on l'entend que faiblement.

L'équipe de Serpentard sort sur le terrain et nous l'accueillons avec force alors que les Gryffondor les huent. Puis c'est le tour des Gryffondor d'acclamer leur équipe et nous commençons à chanter « Weasley est notre roi » avec chœur.

Les capitaines se serrent la main et les équipes enfourchent leurs balais. Les balles sont lâchées et les quatorze joueurs s'élèvent dans les airs. Ron et Miles filent vers leurs buts. Drago et Harry prennent de l'altitude et entreprennent de décrire des larges cercles autour du terrain, cherchant le Vif d'or des yeux. Crabbe et Goyle envoient un Cognard vers Harry qui l'évite avec souplesse.

\- C'est maintenant Johnson qui prend le Souafle, quelle joueuse extraordinaire, cette fille, ça fait des années que je le dis, mais elle refuse toujours de sortir avec moi…

\- JORDAN ! s'écrit le professeur McGonagall.

\- C'était pour rire, professeur, juste pour ajouter un peu de piquant, continue Lee, l'ami de Fred et George. Elle évite Warrington, passe devant Montague, houlà ! elle est frappée dans le dos par un Cognard de Crabbe…Montague reprend le Souafle, il remonte le terrain et…excellent Cognard expédié par George Weasley, en plein sur la tête de Montague qui lâche le Souafle rattrapé par Katie Bell, Katie Bell de Gryffondor fait une passe de revers à Alicia Spinnet qui s'élance, elle contourne Warrington, évite un Cognard, c'était tout juste Alicia ! et les spectateurs sont ravis, écoutez-les, qu'est-ce qu'ils chantent ?

Lee fait l'erreur de s'interrompe pour tendre l'oreille. La chanson s'élève, forte et claire tout autour :

Weasley est un grand maladroit

Il rate son coup à chaque fois

Voilà pourquoi

Les Serpentard chantent avec joie

Weasley est notre roi.

Je regarde le visage de Fred qui se crispe et je sens mon cœur se serrer.

Weasley est né dans un trou à rats

Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit

Voilà pourquoi

Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera

Weasley est notre roi.

\- …Et Alicia repasse à Angelina ! s'écrie Lee pour enterrer les paroles de la chanson. Vas-y Angelina ! On dirait qu'elle n'a plus que le gardien devant elle ! ELLE TIRE…ELLE aaargh…

Miles a bloqué le Souafle et le renvoie à Dean qui fonce en zigzaguant entre Spinnet et Bell. Plus il approche de la zone des buts plus les Serpentard chantent fort :

Weasley est notre roi

Weasley est notre roi

Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit.

Weasley est notre roi.

\- …Warrington en possession du Souafle, Warrington qui s'avance vers les buts, hors de portée des Cognard, seul le gardien lui fait face…

Weasley est notre roi

Il rate son coup à chaque fois…

\- …Voici donc le premier test pour le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor, Weasley, frère des batteurs Fred et George, et un nouveau talent prometteur de cette équipe…Vas-y Ron !

Nous poussons des hurlements de joie quand Dean marque le premier but. Je fais semblant de m'extasier avec les filles.

\- Serpentard marque ! annonce Lee parmi les acclamations et les huées de la foule, le score est donc de dix à zéro en faveur de Serpentard…Pas de chance Ron.

Les Serpentard chantent de plus en plus fort :

WEASLEY EST NÉ DANS UN TROU À RATS.

IL LAISSE LE SOUAFLE ENTRER TOUT DROIT…

\- Gryffondor reprend le Souafle et c'est Katie Bell qui remonte le terrain…s'écrie Lee.

GRÂCE À LUI, C'EST SÛR, ON GAGNERA,

WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI

WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI

WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI

\- …Warrington reprend le Souafle, s'écrie Lee, il passe à Pucey, Pucey évite Spinnet, Vas-y Angelina, tu peux l'arrêter ! Non, finalement, tu ne peux pas. Mais voilà un très beau Cognard de Fred Weasley, non, c'est George, oh, peu importe, un des deux en tout cas, et Warrington lâche le Souafle repris par Katie Bell…heu…qui le lâche aussi…Et c'est Montague qui le récupère, le capitaine des Serpentard en possession du Souafle remonte le terrain, allez Gryffondor, il faut le bloquer ! Et Pucey évite une nouvelle fois Alicia, il fonce droit vers les buts, arrête-le Ron !

Jason marque. Nous sautons sur place en applaudissant et en criant de joie. La chanson continue de plus belle.

VOILÀ POURQUOI

LES SERPENTARD CHANTENT AVEC JOIE

WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI

Rayan et Dean comptent deux autres points. Une chance pour Gryffondor que les poursuiveuses et les jumeaux sont là pour ralentir Dean, Rayan et Jason, car Ron est pitoyable.

\- Katie Bell de Gryffondor évite Pucey, contourne Montague, beau virage, Katie, et passe à Johson qui file vers les buts, vas-y Angelina ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! Quarante – dix en faveur de Serpentard et c'est Pucey qui reprend le Souafle, Pucey passe à Warrington qui passe à Montague, Montague repasse à Pucey, Johnson qui intercepte, Johnson prend le Souafle, passe à Bell, tout ça se présente très bien…non, très mal… Bell est frappée par un Cognard envoyé par Goyle, de Serpentard, et Pucey qui reprend possession du Souafle…

WEASLEY EST NÉ DANS UN TROU À RATS.

IL LAISSE LE SOUAFLE ENTRER TOUT DROIT

GRÂCE À LUI, C'EST SÛR, ON GAGNERA…

Harry se précipite alors vers le sol du côté des Serpentard, Drago le suit immédiatement. Ils sont côte à côte. Le Vif d'or doit s'être déplacé, car Drago vire et Harry le suit, ils sont côte à côte. Ils sont tout près du sol et tendent tous les deux le bras. Harry remonte soudain en serrant le Vif d'or dans son poing. Les Gryffondor hurlent de joie.

Soudain, un Cognard frappe Harry au creux des reins et l'éjecte de son balai. Je dois me contenir pour ne pas lâcher un cri de mécontentement. Harry tombe de deux mètres sur le sol et atterri sur le dos. Madame Bibine siffle.

Johnson atterri et court vers Harry. Je suis soulagée en voyant Harry prendre sa main pour se relever.

Madame Bibine fonce vers Crabbe pour l'engueuler. Drago atterrit près d'Harry. Il a l'air très fâché. Les autres joueurs de Gryffondor atterrissent près d'eux. Ils sont fous de joie. Ils donnent des coups dans les airs en signe de victoire. Ron lui est descendu de son balai au pied des buts et rentre au vestiaire d'un pas accablé. Les membres de l'équipe de Serpentard rentrent eux aussi vers leur vestiaire, sauf pour Crabbe qui se fait encore crier dessus par Mme Bibine et Drago qui s'obstine à rester là près d'Harry.

\- On y va ? me demande Grace qui est déjà debout avec Alice.

\- Attendez, dis-je en continuant de regarder le terrain. Pourquoi Drago ne s'en va pas ?

Alice et Grace regardent à leur tour. Drago a l'air de crier quelque chose à Harry et à l'équipe de Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur dit ?

Bell et Johnson font une accolade à Harry. Johnson prend un moment pour parler avec lui, mais son regard se porte sur Drago. Fred et George arrivent pour serrer la main d'Harry quand eux aussi entendent ce que Drago dit. Ce ne doit pas être beau puisque les jumeaux viennent de se figer. Johnson attrape soudain Fred par le bras et Harry prend George par la taille, car tous les deux sont sur le point de bondir sur Drago les poings fermés. Spinet et Bell viennent à la rescousse de Johnson pour maitriser Fred. Drago a l'air très amusé de cette situation, il s'éloigne en lançant d'autres injures, probablement. Un commentaire de trop sans doute, car Harry lâche soudainement George et ils se précipitent tous les deux vers Drago. Ils le frappent avec leurs poings et leurs pieds. Drago tombe au sol plié de douleur. Le sifflet de Mme Bibine retenti, mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Mme Bibine sort sa baguette et Harry et George sont projetés par terre. Drago est recroquevillé sur le sol, il a l'air de souffrir. Harry et George se relèvent d'un bond. Crabbe, resté un peu plus loin, caquète comme une poule.

Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir suivi ce qui se passait sur le terrain. La foule est partagée entre les acclamations et les quolibets.

Harry et George quittent le terrain à grandes enjambées. Je me précipite pour descendre les gradins au moment où je vois Harry quitter le terrain. Je dévale l'escalier le plus vite que je peux et je me lance sur le terrain en traversant le vestiaire des Serpentard.

Je cours vers Drago qui est toujours au sol. Fred et les autres Gryffondor qui partaient vers leur vestiaire se retourne à mon arrivée. Fred me regarde intensément. Johnson lui prend le bras et le tire pour qu'il reprenne son chemin. Il ne résiste pas. Il a l'air anéanti. Je ferme les yeux pour trouver la force de me ressaisir. Je m'agenouille auprès de Drago et je le retourne. Son visage est boursoufflé de partout. Sa lèvre est fendue et il crache du sang. Il pleure et gémit de douleur.

\- Tout va bien, Drago, je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie, dis-je.

\- Laisse, Hélène, on va s'en occuper, me dit Dean derrière moi. Avec les balais ça ira plus vite.

Lui et Jason lui lancent un sortilège de saucisson puis ils le font léviter pendant qu'ils montent leurs balais. Ils sont rapidement partis, transportants Drago entre leurs deux balais.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, me rassure Rayan pendant que nous marchons vers le château. Mme Pomfresh va le rafistoler et il sera sur pied pour le dîner.

 _(OP p. 459 à 462)_

Rayan a eu raison, Drago est de retour à notre table pour le dîner et obligé de nous raconter pourquoi il a reçu une volée. Ce dont il est très fier ! Je suppose que c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça pour lui que de recevoir la huer de tous pour ne pas avoir attrapé le Vif d'or.

Selon Drago, il a insulté les parents Weasley et la mère d'Harry. Je passe les détails, car j'ai peine à contenir ma colère. Crabbe a reçu une retenue pour avoir lancé le Cognard sur Harry une fois le match fini.

\- Et vous savez ce que Potter et ces jumeaux ont eu ? annonce Rayan avec joie. Grâce à notre chère Grande Inquisitrice, ces trois-là sont interdits de Quidditch à vie !

Tous lèvent leur verre à cette nouvelle. Si je n'avais pas assisté à ce match, j'aurais pu croire qu'on l'avait gagné.

 **Fred**

\- Interdit à vie, dit Angelina, d'une voix caverneuse. Interdit à vie. Plus d'attrapeur, plus de batteurs…Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

Je suis assis au bord du feu avec toute l'équipe de Gryffondor, Lee, Ginny et Hermione. L'ambiance n'est pas du tout à la fête. On est tous là avachis et furieux. Je ne me sens pas du tout heureux d'avoir gagné ce match. Cette grosse grenouille a déclaré qu'Harry, George et moi, avions un tempérament épouvantable. Ce sac à merde de Malefoy, il l'a bien mérité. Si les filles m'avaient lâché, je l'aurais défoncé allègrement !

\- C'est injuste dit Alicia, d'un air hébété. Et Crabbe qui t'a envoyé un Cognard après le coup de sifflet final ? On ne lui a pas interdit de jouer, à lui ?

\- Non, dit Ginny d'un air accablé. Il a eu des lignes à copier. Ça faisait bien rire Montague pendant le dîner.

\- Et interdire Fred alors qu'il n'a rien fait du tout ! s'exclame Alicia avec fureur en tapant du poing sur son genou.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je n'ai rien fait, assuré-je. Si vous m'aviez pas retenu, toutes les trois, j'aurais réduit ce petit fumier en charpie.

Je les déteste en ce moment. Elles ont voulu m'empêcher d'être puni, mais ça été complètement inutile. Maintenant, je suis doublement frustré par les commentaires minables de ce petit merdeux et par cette sanction injustifiée.

\- Je vais me coucher, dit Angelina en se levant lentement. On va peut-être s'apercevoir que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar…Peut-être qu'en me réveillant demain matin, je réaliserai que le match n'a pas encore eu lieu…

Je sais qu'elle mesure ses mots, car depuis que je lui ai tombé dessus mercredi, elle parle avec précaution. Elle va surement redoubler d'ardeur.

Alicia et Katie la suivent et après un moment à ruminer tout ce que j'aimerais faire subir à ces Serpentard et à cette vieille grenouille, George et moi, nous allons coucher d'un pas traînant.

(OP p. 471-472)


	61. Le retour d'Hagrid

Chapitre 61 : Le retour d'Hagrid

Hélène

La fin de semaine s'est passé comme à l'habitude, puis aujourd'hui à la table des professeurs est apparu un homme qui est deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et cinq fois plus large. Il a de longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, sa barbe lui cache presqu'entièrement le visage et ses mains sont si grandes qu'on dirait des couvercles de poubelles.

\- Il a pu retrouver son chemin finalement, dit Drago exaspéré en venant s'assoir à côté de moi.

\- Je suppose que c'est lui, Hagrid, dis-je

\- Hé oui, sœurette, mais ne t'habitue pas à le voir dans le décor. Il ne sera bientôt plus là. Notre Grande Inquisitrice veillera à faire le ménage bientôt, me dit-il en beurrant son rôti.

\- Alors tout va bien, conclué-je.

Fred entre avec George et Lee dans la Grande Salle. C'est dur à manquer, car en voyant Hagrid, ils poussent un rugissement ravi et se précipitent entre les tables de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle pour aller serrer chaleureusement son énorme main.

Mon frère a eu raison hier en disant qu'Ombrage s'occuperait d'Hagrid. D'ailleurs, il adore raconter à qui veut l'entendre son cours de soin aux créatures magiques qu'il a eu aujourd'hui. C'était, selon lui, le plus hilarant de tous les cours.

\- Nous l'avons rencontré à la lisière de la forêt. Il était couvert de contusions, violettes, vertes et jaunes. Il avait des plaies saignantes qui dégoulinaient partout, raconte Drago en ajoutant, je suis sûr des détails pour effrayer les filles.

Et ça marche en plus. Je fais de mon mieux pour imiter Pansy, Grace et Alice qui l'écoutent avec intérêt. Elles boivent ses paroles comme de l'eau. Ça m'exaspère tellement !

\- Il portait sur son épaule une moitié de vache morte. Il n'a jamais voulu dire qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait blessé. Une de ces créatures si adorables pour lui, je suppose ! Il nous a amenés dans la forêt interdite. Les arbres étaient si rapprochés qu'on ne voyait presque plus la lumière du soleil. Il a déposé sa vache moisie par terre et a commencé à crier. Il a fait venir des créatures invisibles. On voyait les bouts de chair de la vache s'arracher tout de seuls de la carcasse et disparaître. Effrayant, je vous le garantis. Des Sombrals selon lui…

Je comprends alors pourquoi Drago et la plupart d'entre eux ne les voyait pas. Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les Sombrals sont celles qui ont vu la mort.

\- C'est là que le professeur Ombrage est arrivée. Elle a commencé à rédiger dans son calepin, dit Drago en imitant la Grande Inquisitrice en train de prendre des notes. Doit…recourir…à un…langage…gestuel…rudimentaire…semble…avoir…des problèmes…de mémoire…Le grand dadais a essayé d'expliquer que les Sombrals sont des créatures inoffensives et Ombrage continuait d'écrire. Montre…des signes…de…plaisir…à l'évocation…de la…violence. Le bout le plus drôle, c'est quand elle s'est mise à lui parler avec des gestes pour s'assurer qu'il comprenait.

Drago imite les gestes d'Ombrage et nous les filles, nous rions de cela. C'est pathétique !


	62. Décembre

**Chapitre 62 : Décembre**

Décembre est arrivé en apportant son lot de neiges et une véritable avalanche de devoir pour les élèves de septièmes années. Loin de m'alarmer, je fus heureuse de passer plus de temps à la bibliothèque. Mes amis Serpentard, n'ont pas vu cela de la même manière. Tout d'un coup, je ne suis plus autant « rat de bibliothèque » comme ils aiment me taquiner. Finalement, le fait d'avoir pris de l'avance, m'a donné le qualificatif de « prévoyante ». Même Drago, Pansy et les deux bourrus qui les suivent partout se sont joint à nous pour faire leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque. Les cinquièmes années qui doivent faire leur BUSE ne sont pas épargnées par les devoir à ce que j'ai compris.

Les décorations de Noël ont été installées. La Grande Salle est magnifique. Des guirlandes de gui et des houx sont suspendues aux murs et pas moins d'une douzaine d'arbres de Noël se dressent tout autour de la salle, certains recouverts de glaçons scintillants, d'autres de chandelles allumées.

\- Pourquoi tu regardes les décorations de Noël comme si c'était la plus belle chose que tu as vue ? me demande Dean pendant le souper. Il n'y en avait pas à l'orphelinat ?

\- Si, il y en avait, mais jamais autant qu'ici, répondé-je en continuant de m'émerveiller devant les décorations scintillantes.

Dean rit à ma réponse.

Ce soir, le feu est bon dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il fait si froid dans le château que je dois porter mon foulard et mes mitaines de laine pour aller à mes cours et pour aller manger à la Grande Salle.

Rayan, Dean, Jason, Drago et les deux siamois discutent de tout et de rien en face de moi. Alice et Grace qui sont assises à ma gauche et travaillent sur leurs résumés pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Et moi, je suis assise en indien dans mon fauteuil préféré, les jambes recouvertes de cartes de Noël que j'ai faites pour les orphelins de Ste-Mangouste. Je leur écris tour à tour un petit message pour leur souhaiter « Joyeux Noël ».

Je suis tellement absorbée par mon écriture que je ne vois pas Rayan arriver. Sans crier gare, il me prend la carte que je tenais dans mes mains. Je le regarde surprise. Je suis paralysée et incapable de protester. Il reste là à un mètre de moi, la carte tendue dans les airs. Il semble vouloir que je parte en courant après lui pour que je puisse récupérer cette carte. Il est hors de question que je lui donne cette chance. Je me calle au fond de mon fauteuil en prenant une autre carte sur la pile.

Rayan revient vers moi et s'assied sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Il glisse son bras sur le haut du dossier pour y prendre appui. Il tend l'autre bras qui tient la carte, ouvre celle-ci et commence à lire.

\- Mon cher Tyler, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël. Que tous tes souhaits se réalisent et que tu trouves le bonheur d'avoir une famille en cette nouvelle année. Ton amie qui pense fort à toi. Hélène.

Rayan me redonne alors la carte en me souriant.

\- C'est une jolie carte. C'est toi qui as dessiné le dessus ? me demande-t-il.

\- Oui, répondé-je.

\- Il n'y en aurait pas une par hasard qui me serait destiné ? Je ne suis pas un orphelin, mais j'aimerais bien en avoir une, me dit-il en retournant s'assoir avec les garçons.

\- Je prends note. Ne désespère pas, Noël apporte parfois son lot de surprise, répliqué-je en riant.

 **Fred**

\- Bonne nuit, Georgie, dis-je.

\- Bonne nuit, Freddy, me répond mon jumeau.

Je tire le rideau de mon lit, je m'étends sous les couvertures. Plus que deux jours avant le début des vacances. Je soupire. J'ai hâte de partir d'ici. Les vacances m'aideront à me changer les idées. Mais en même temps, ce sera dur de ne plus _la_ voir… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers elle. Au souper, elle était tellement belle quand elle s'émerveillait des décorations de Noël. J'essaie de me repasser cette image dans ma tête et je me laisse sombrer dans le sommeil avec ce sentiment aigre-doux qu'Hélène me laisse en ce moment.

J'entends une porte ouvrir dans la chambre. Sans doute quelqu'un qui va aux toilettes. Je me retourne et me laisse reprendre par le sommeil.

Soudain mon rideau s'ouvre brusquement. Je me retourne surpris par ce bruit. Je manque de tomber en bas de mon lit en voyant le professeur McGonagall vêtue d'une robe de chambre écossaise.

\- Debout, m'ordonne-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle se retourne et tire le rideau de George.

\- Debout, répète-t-elle. Aller tout de suite, c'est urgent !

J'ai peine à comprendre ce qui arrive. Elle n'attend pas qu'on se lève et sort en trombe de la chambre. Est-ce un cauchemar ? Je m'assure que non en regardant McGonagall sortir. George et moi nous échangeons un regard effaré. Je me lève d'un bond, imité par mon frère. Nous dévalons l'escalier au pas de course. Si McGonagall vient nous chercher en plein milieu de la nuit alors ça n'augure rien de bon…

Il n'y a personne dans la salle commune. McGonagall a disparu. George et moi, nous restons là sans dire un mot. Mes yeux se posent sur la cheminée. Le feu est éteint. Je sais que je devrais avoir froid, mais je suis trop en alerte pour m'en rendre compte.

Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles nous annonce que McGonagall revient. Elle est accompagnée de Ginny qu'elle traine par la main. Notre petite sœur échange avec nous ce même regard d'appréhension que George et moi avons eu il y a quelques minutes.

Mon cœur se met à battre fort dans mes oreilles. La dernière fois qu'on est venue nous chercher de la sorte c'est il y a trois ans quand Ginny a été enlevé par l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'elle était considérée morte. Je sais au regard que George me lance qu'il ressent la même crainte que moi.

\- Suivez-moi, nous ordonne McGonagall sans même s'arrêter.

Elle marche tellement vite que nous avons beaucoup de difficulté à suivre son allure. Ginny attrape ma main et celle de George. Ça l'aide à suivre la cadence et quelque part, elle y trouve peut-être un réconfort. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à l'un des nôtres alors pourquoi Ron n'y est pas ? Et si…? Impossible ! Je refuse d'y croire !

\- Professeur, si vous nous disiez où nous allons et pourquoi, demande George haletant.

\- Nous sommes arrivées, dit McGonagall en s'arrêtant net. C'est votre père, il est peut-être blessé. Harry l'a vu en songe.

Je sens un poids tombé dans mon ventre. Papa. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je regarde George et Ginny qui ont l'air tout aussi sous le choc que moi.

Nous avons arrêté notre course devant la gargouille de pierre qui garde l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

\- _Fizwizbiz_ , dit le professeur McGonagall.

La gargouille s'anime et s'écarte. Le mur derrière s'ouvre, révélant un escalier de pierres qui tourne sur lui-même en colimaçon comme l'un de ses escaliers moldus qui montent tout seul. Nous avançons tous les quatre sur les marches mobiles. Le mur se referme avec un bruit sourd et nous nous élevons en cercle serrés jusqu'à la haute porte de chêne munie d'un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon.

Nous entendons la voix de Dumbledore de l'autre côté. McGonagall pousse la porte et nous entrons. Ron et Harry sont déjà là, assis sur des chaises de bois face à Dumbledore.

\- Harry…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Ginny, l'air effaré. Le professeur McGonagall nous a dit que tu as vu papa blessé...

\- Votre père a été attaqué pendant qu'il accomplissait une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix, explique Dumbledore. Il a été transporté à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Vous allez tous retourner dans la maison de Sirius qui est beaucoup plus pratique que le Terrier pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Vous retrouverez votre mère là-bas.

\- On y va comment ? demandé-je en essayant de digérer tout ce que Dumbledore vient de dire. Par la poudre de Cheminette ?

\- Non, répond Dumbledore. Trop risqué, le réseau des cheminées est surveillé. Vous prendrez un Portoloin.

Il nous montre une vieille bouilloire posée sur son bureau.

\- Nous attendons simplement que Phineas Nigellus vienne faire son rapport…Je veux être sûr que la voie est libre avant de vous donner le feu vert…

Il y a soudain, un éclair de flammes au milieu du bureau et une unique plume d'or virevolte doucement vers le sol.

\- C'est un avertissement de Fumseck, dit Dumbledore en rattrapant la plume. Le professeur Ombrage doit savoir que vous avez quitté vos dortoirs… Minerva, allez l'occuper…Racontez-lui une histoire quelconque…

Le professeur McGonagall sort en toute hâte.

\- Il dit qu'il sera ravi de les accueillir, annonce une voix morne derrière Dumbledore.

Un sorcier au visage intelligent avec une barbe en pointe qui porte les couleurs vertes et argent de Serpentard vient de revenir dans son cadre.

\- Mon arrière arrière-petit-fils a toujours manifesté un goût étrange dans le choix de ses invités.

\- Venez ici, nous dit Dumbledore. Et dépêchez-vous avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Nous nous rassemblons autour du bureau de Dumbledore. Nous acquiesçons d'un signe de tête et chacun de nous tend la main pour toucher la bouilloire noircie.

\- Bien, attention, à trois…Un…Deux…

Ma main est soudain collée contre la bouilloire, je ressens une puissante secousse au niveau du nombril et le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Je me cogne contre les autres tandis qu'un tourbillon de couleurs nous emporte dans un sifflement semblable à celui du vent…jusqu'à ce que mes pieds atterrissent brutalement. Je réussis à garder mon équilibre, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Ginny et Harry qui tombent au sol. La bouilloire tombe par terre dans un bruit de ferraille et une voix toute proche marmonne :

\- De retour, les sales gamins traîtres à leur sang. Est-il vrai que leur père est à l'agonie ?

\- DEHORS ! rugit Sirius.

Nous sommes arrivés dans la cuisine aménagée au sous-sol du 12 square Grimmaurd. Il n'y a pour toute lumière que le feu de la cheminée et une chandelle qui éclaire les restes d'un dîner solitaire. Avant de disparaître par la porte qui donne sur le hall, Kreattur nous lance un regard mauvais en remontant son pagne. Sirius vient à notre rencontre l'air anxieux. Il est habillé, mais ne s'est visiblement pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours. Une vague odeur d'alcool rance, comme celle de Mondingus, flotte autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il en tendant une main à Ginny pour l'aider à se lever. Phineas Nigellus a dit qu'Arthur avec été gravement blessé…

\- Demandez à Harry, dis-je en regardant celui-ci avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir, ajoute George en le fixant à son tour.

\- J'ai eu…commence Harry. J'ai eu une…une sorte de…vision…

Il nous explique qu'il a vu papa en rêve. Un serpent s'est approché de lui. Papa l'a vu et comme il allait lui lancer un sort, le serpent lui a sauté dessus et l'a mordu à plusieurs reprises. Il y avait du sang partout. C'est là qu'il s'est réveillé parce que Ron l'a secoué tant il criait. Il a tout raconté à McGonagall qui l'a conduite à Dumbledore.

Cette histoire me donne froid dans le dos. J'ai peine à croire que mon père a été attaqué. Il est à Ste-Mangouste dans un état critique. Je suis mort d'angoisse en pensant à lui. Comment Harry a-t-il pu être averti de ça ?

\- Maman est là ? demandé-je en me tournant vers Sirius.

\- Elle ne doit pas encore être au courant, me répond Sirius. L'important, c'était de vous éloigner d'Ombrage avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en mêler. Je pense que Dumbledore va prévenir Molly, maintenant.

\- Il faut qu'on aille tout de suite à Ste-Mangouste, dit Ginny d'une voix fébrile.

Elle nous regarde puis elle ajoute :

\- Sirius, vous pouvez nous prêter des capes ou autre chose ?

\- Attendez un peu, vous n'allez pas vous précipiter comme ça à Ste-Mangouste ! dit Sirius.

\- Bien sûr que si. On va à Ste-Mangouste si on a envie d'y aller, dis-je déterminé. C'est notre père !

\- Et comment allez-vous expliquer que vous êtes au courant de l'attaque dont il a été victime alors que l'hôpital n'a même pas encore prévenu sa femme ?

\- Quelle importance ? dit George, d'un ton véhément.

\- C'est important parce qu'il ne faut surtout pas attirer l'attention sur le fait que Harry voit dans ses rêves des choses qui se passent à des centaines de kilomètres ! réplique Sirius avec colère. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que le ministère pourrait faire d'une telle information ?

Je me fiche bien de ce que le ministère pourrait faire ou penser de tout cela. L'important c'est d'être là pour notre père alors qu'il est à l'article de la mort.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry aurait pu nous prévenir…dit Ginny.

\- Qui par exemple ? demande Sirius d'un ton agacé. Écoutez-moi bien, votre père a été blessé au cours d'une mission pour le compte de l'Ordre. Les circonstances de l'attaque sont déjà suffisamment louches, si en plus on s'aperçoit que ses enfants étaient au courant quelques secondes plus tard, l'Ordre pourrait en subir de très graves conséquences…

\- On s'en fiche complètement de cette idiotie d'Ordre, m'exclamé-je.

\- Tout ce qui compte, c'est que papa est en train de mourir ! s'écrit George.

\- Votre père savait à quoi il s'exposait et il ne vous remerciera pas d'avoir compliqué les choses ! dit Sirius tout aussi furieux en me fixant particulièrement dans les yeux. Voilà pourquoi vous n'êtes pas membre de l'Ordre…Vous ne comprenez pas…Il y a des causes pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir !

\- Ça vous va bien de dire ça, vous qui restez toujours collé ici ! vociféré-je. On ne vous voit pas beaucoup risquer votre peau !

Le peu de couleur qui reste sur le visage de Sirius disparaît aussitôt. Pendant un instant, j'étais sûr qu'il allait me frapper. Il reprend pourtant la parole avec une voix résolument calme :

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais nous devons tous agir comme si nous ne savions rien. Il faut rester ici au moins jusqu'à ce que votre mère nous prévienne d'accord ?

J'en ai marre de ces histoires de missions. J'ai perdu Hélène à cause de ces stupides principes, je ne perdrai pas mon père ! Hors de question ! J'ai trop entendu ce discours tout fait qui justifie les sacrifices pour cette cause de l'Ordre. Mon père se meure et qu'est-ce qu'on me dit ? Ne fait rien ! Reste là ! Attends ! Je ne peux pas ! Ça fait depuis le mois de septembre que j'entends cela, ne fait rien, n'attire pas l'attention, il ne faut pas être vu. Je vais aller à cet hôpital. En pyjamas s'il le faut !

Mais Ginny prend une chaise et s'y laisse tomber. Harry et Ron l'imitent à leur tour. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de Sirius. Il y a tant de chose que je voudrais lui crier. En commençant par lui dire que j'aimerais bien le voir en ce moment si c'était Hélène qui était à l'hôpital et à quel point je le trouve crétin de rester là à nous dire de faire profil bas, alors qu'il clamait le goût du risque cet été.

Je suis George et je vais m'assoir à côté de Ginny comme lui.

\- Très bien, dit Sirius. On va tous…On va tous boire quelque chose en attendant. Accio Bièraubeurre !

Il lève sa baguette et une demi-douzaine de bouteille s'envolent du garde-manger, glissent sur la table en éparpillant les reliefs du repas de Sirius et s'arrêtent net devant chacun de nous. Nous buvons en silence avec seulement le craquement du feu de la cheminée et le léger bruit que produisent les bouteilles lorsqu'on les repose sur la table comme bruit de fond.

Je me sens mal d'avoir dit cela à Sirius. Je n'arrive pas à supporter davantage ce sentiment d'impuissance qui m'oppresse. Je bois pour ne pas me mettre à crier de nouveau. Pourquoi papa était encore au ministère à cette heure-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il surveillait dans ce corridor ?

Soudain, une flamme explose dans les airs, illuminant les assiettes sales posées devant nous. Nous avons tous des exclamations de surprise devant ce phénomène et un rouleau de parchemin tombe avec un bruit sourd accompagné d'une unique plume d'or.

\- Fumseck ! dit aussitôt Sirius en attrapant le parchemin. Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Dumbledore. Il doit s'agir d'un message de votre mère. Tiens.

Il donne la lettre à George qui l'ouvre aussitôt et lit à haute voix :

\- « Papa est toujours vivant. Je pars pour Ste-Mangouste à l'instant. Restez où vous êtes. Je vous enverrai des nouvelles dès que possible. Maman »

George regarde autour de lui.

\- Toujours vivant…répète-t-il avec lenteur. On dirait qu'il est…

Suspendu quelque part entre la vie et la mort, conclué-je. Je prends le parchemin de ses mains et je relis la lettre pour trouver autre chose, en vains. Je regarde Harry. S'il n'avait pas eu cette vision, papa serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

C'est la nuit la plus longue de ma vie. À un moment, Sirius nous suggère d'aller nous coucher, mais nos regards seuls suffisent à lui faire comprendre qu'il est hors de question. Nous restons là, assis en silence autour de la table à regarder la mèche de la chandelle s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la cire liquide. Parfois, nous portons une bouteille à nos lèvres, ne parlant que pour vérifier l'heure ou se demander à haute voix ce qui se passe et se rassurer les uns les autres. Nous nous disons que s'il y avait de mauvaises nouvelles, nous le saurions tout de suite, car Maman devait arriver depuis longtemps à Ste-Mangouste.

Je tombe dans un demi-sommeil, la tête penchée sur mon épaule. Ginny, à côté de moi est lovée comme un chat sur sa chaise, mais garde les yeux ouverts. Ron a la tête dans les mains, Harry regarde les flammes du feu de la cheminée. Nous attendons…et attendons…et attendons…

 _(OP p. 532 à 538)_

 **Hélène**

Ce matin, je me suis levée dès que Winky est venue me réveiller. Je me suis habillée chaudement et me voilà prête pour sortir de la salle commune.

Heureusement, elle est déserte lorsque je la traverse. C'est tant mieux parce que je n'avais pas envie de me justifier. Je parcours les couloirs qui sont déserts eux aussi. Le froid me glace les os. J'arrive enfin au local 420-B. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas montée…le coin où Éole se perche est affreusement sale. Le sol est tapissé de fientes et de cadavres squelettiques de souris. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, je ne suis pas passé le voir depuis un bon moment.

\- Bonjour Éole, dis-je doucement en m'approchant.

Il me regarde un moment en battant des ailes d'un air courroucé.

\- Je m'excuse, mon ami. Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu venir plus tôt, continué-je.

Je tends mon bras en m'approchant de lui. Comme il ne claque pas du bec, j'en profite pour le caresser un moment.

Je le fais ensuite monter sur mon bras et ses griffes me serrent la peau. Je me dirige vers la table et je le dépose dessus. Je sors ma plume, mon encre et l'une de mes cartes de mon sac. Cette carte, je l'ai laissé vierge pour pouvoir écrire à mon père, ce matin.

 _« Cher Papa,_

 _Voilà un moment que je n'ai pas pu t'écrire. La vie, ici, n'a pas été aussi gaie que je l'espérais. J'ai eu une retenue avec le professeur Rogue et ensuite je suis tombée malade. Grâce à Mme Pomfresh, je suis maintenant guérie. J'aimerais tellement avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu me manques énormément. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse lire tes lettres si tu pouvais me répondre. Mes nouveaux amis m'aiment beaucoup et me suivent partout. Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une nouvelle année bien heureuse. Maman m'a invité à passer Noël avec elle. J'aurais vraiment voulu la passer avec toi…J'espère que tu ne seras pas seul à Noël. S'il est là, embrasse-le pour moi._

 _Joyeux Noël_

 _Je t'aime très fort_

 _Ta perle. »_

Je ferme la carte et je la glisse dans une enveloppe. J'écris simplement « Papa ». J'attache toutes les autres enveloppes ensembles à l'aide d'un ruban vert et j'attache l'enveloppe de mon père avec un ruban rouge. Je reprends Éole sur mon bras.

\- Va porter la lettre au ruban rouge à mon père en premier, ensuite tu iras à l'orphelinat de Ste-Mangouste.

Eole me donne un petit coup de tête affectueux, puis je le relâche dans la lumière du jour qui commence à poindre.

Je le regarde s'en aller un moment, puis je me tourne vers la pièce. Mon cœur se serre alors en voyant qu'elle est vide. J'aimerais tellement que Fred soit là. J'aurais voulu passer Noël avec lui. Il me manque terriblement. J'essaie tous les jours d'enterrer ce sentiment de vide qui s'est créé depuis que je lui ai dit que c'était fini, mais mes efforts sont vains. Encore plus en étant ici. Je ferme les yeux et je sors presqu'à tâtons. Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'y appuie. J'inspire profondément et je retrouve alors mon calme.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des Serpentard sont attablés pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Tu arrives bien tard, commente Dean en me voyant arriver. Tu as eu du mal à sortir des draps ?

\- Il est temps que j'aie des vacances ! dis-je essoufflée en m'assoyant entre lui et Drago.

\- Plus qu'une journée, ne désespère pas, ajoute Jason.

\- Au prochain trimestre, tu n'auras qu'à prendre ça mollo, me dit Rayan.

\- Et être pris pour tout faire à la dernière minute comme vous autres ! Non merci ! répliqué-je

Les gars rient et commencent une conversation pour laquelle je n'ai aucun intérêt. Je me prends un rôti et je commence à étaler de la confiture dessus. Malgré moi, je jette un regard vers la table de Gryffondor. Fred et George ne sont pas encore arrivés.

J'écoute alors Rayan qui décrie tous les cadeaux qu'il a reçus l'an dernier. Ses gants en cuir pour le Quidditch, ses billets pour le match des Faucons de Falmouth…etc.

\- Bizarre…dit Drago.

Je me retourne alors vers lui. Il n'écoute pas le discours de Rayan comme la plupart des gens autour. Il regarde plus loin dans la Grande Salle.

\- Quoi donc ? lui demandé-je

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? me demande-t-il en me regardant brièvement.

Ses yeux restent fixés sur quelque chose plus loin.

\- Remarquer quoi ? demandé-je

\- Les Weasley ne sont pas là, ce matin. Potter non plus. Granger est entrée seule.

Je regarde à la table des Gryffondor. Drago a raison. Aucun Weasley n'est présent, même pas Ginny. Et Harry n'y est pas…Pourquoi ? Je me rends soudain compte que Drago m'observe.

\- Ah bon. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas autant d'intérêt que toi pour les Weasley. À moins, bien sûr que ce soit pour Potter que tu aurais le béguin, ou Granger…me moqué-je.

Drago me pousse doucement en riant à moitié. Je ris de le voir réagir à ma moquerie.

\- Pfft, tu as de ses idées toi, me dit-il en me souriant.

J'ai réussi à lui changer les idées et lui à m'inquiéter sur la disparition des Weasley et Harry. Qu'est-ce qui a pu leur arriver ? Ombrage les aurait tous renvoyé ? Non, impossible…du moins, je l'espère !

 **Fred**

À dix heures et demie du matin d'après la montre de Ron, la porte s'ouvre et maman entre dans la cuisine. Elle est d'une extrême pâleur. Je me lève à demi de ma chaise en la voyant. Je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse, je retiens mon souffle. Elle esquisse un sourire.

\- Il va s'en sortir, annonce-t-elle, la voix affaiblie par la fatigue. Pour l'instant, il dort. On pourra tous aller le voir un peu plus tard. Bill est resté avec lui. Il a décidé de ne pas aller travailler ce matin.

Je retombe sur ma chaise. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. C'est comme si un poids énorme venait de tomber. Il est sauvé ! Il va s'en sortir ! Je cherche à respirer et c'est comme si l'air avait été comprimé trop longtemps dans mes poumons et qu'enfin elle pouvait sortir.

J'entends George et Ginny se lever. Ron fait un petit rire chevrotant et cale sa Bièraubeurre. Maman pose ses bras autour de moi et je la serre contre moi aussi fort qu'elle me serre. Je sèche mes larmes et je la regarde me sourire tendrement.

\- Petit-déjeuner ! dit Sirius d'une voix forte et joyeuse en se levant d'un bond. Où est ce maudit elfe de maison ? Kreattur ! KREATTUR !

Mais Kreattur ne répond pas à l'appel.

\- Bon, tant pis, marmonne Sirius en comptant le nombre de personnes présentes. Alors, un petit déjeuner pour…- voyons- sept. Œufs au bacon, j'imagine, avec du thé et des toasts…

Maman m'embrasse sur la tête et part vers Harry qui aide Sirius au fourneau.

George me donne une tape amicale dans le dos et me serre l'épaule. Je le regarde et je sais qu'il est aussi soulagé que moi. Ginny nous attrape tous les deux en même temps et nous serre à son tour dans ses bras.

Maman prend Harry dans ses bras sans doute pour le remercier d'avoir permis qu'on intervienne le plus rapidement pour sauver papa. Elle remercie ensuite Sirius de nous avoir hébergés cette nuit.

\- Je suis ravi d'avoir pu me rendre utile, Molly. Et j'espère que vous allez demeurer ici aussi longtemps qu'Arthur sera à l'hôpital.

\- Oh, Sirius, je te suis tellement reconnaissante…Il devra rester un petit moment là-bas et ce serait merveilleux d'être un peu plus près…Bien sûr, ça signifie qu'on passera peut-être Noël ici.

\- Plus on est de fou, plus on rit, dit Sirius sincèrement.

Maman met ensuite son tablier et aide à préparer le petit déjeuner.

En quelques minutes, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Je dévore mon assiette avec appétit. Je ne suis pas le seul. Les émotions, ça creuse l'appétit. Maintenant que je suis rassasié, le sommeil me gagne de plus en plus. Je regarde George et nous avons la même idée : aller se coucher.

Un hibou entre alors par la cheminée. Nous arrêtons tous de parler en apercevant l'oiseau. Je le reconnais. C'est Éole, le hibou d'Hélène. Il porte deux rubans à sa patte, un rouge et l'autre vert. Il s'est posé devant Sirius qui défait le ruban rouge.

Eole s'envole aussitôt avec l'autre ruban où il est accroché un paquet d'enveloppes.

Nous voyons tous l'inscription « papa » écrit sur l'enveloppe. Tous y compris Harry ! Celui-ci regarde avec curiosité alternativement Sirius et l'enveloppe. Je sens que tout le monde retient son souffle et en alternant nous aussi entre Sirius et Harry.

Sirius me lance un regard joyeux en prenant l'enveloppe, puis en réalisant la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouve, son visage change pour celui de la panique. Il reprend très vite son sourire et se lève de sa chaise tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Nous le suivons tous des yeux. Sirius sort une carte de Noël.

\- Ha ! Ce vieux farceur de Mondingus ! lance-t-il en s'esclaffant de rire. Il commence par s'habiller en femme et maintenant, il m'envoie des cartes en m'appelant « papa ». Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'une blague entre Ding et moi.

Nous soufflons tous, même Harry qui croyait sûrement à une mauvaise nouvelle cryptée.

\- Allons, tout le monde au lit, dit M'man. Nous avons tous besoin de repos si nous voulons être en forme pour aller voir papa cette après-midi.

Ron, Ginny et Harry s'exécute immédiatement. George se lève à son tour et je fais semblant de m'étirer longuement. George me regarde exaspéré et sort derrière Harry.

\- Alors, quelle nouvelle ? demandé-je quelques secondes après que la porte se soit refermé.

Sirius me donne la carte et me la fait lire. Mon ventre se contracte en lisant qu'elle n'avait pas la vie aussi gaie qu'elle l'espérait. Je suis inquiet en terminant la lettre, car elle se sent vraiment épiée de partout. « S'il est là, embrasse-le pour moi », est-ce qu'elle parle de moi ? Comment a-t-elle pu être au courant que je serais ici ? Pourquoi demander ça à son père ? Et si c'était pour moi, pourquoi a-t-elle écrit « J'espère que tu ne seras pas seul à Noël » ? Pourquoi elle voudrait soudainement qu'on se remette ensemble ? Il n'est rien arrivé pour qu'elle change d'avis.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de retenue ? me demande Sirius quand je lui redonne la carte.

\- J'ai voulu lui parler, elle m'a repoussé et comme les Serpentard arrivaient, elle m'a lancée un sort qui m'a projeté en arrière. Rogue s'en est mêlé et nous avons eu une retenue, dis-je distraitement en repensant aux détails de sa lettre.

\- Tu as eu une retenue ? s'insurge M'man.

Je reviens soudainement à la réalité en entendant ma mère se mettre en colère.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. C'était totalement injustifié, expliqué-je à ma mère. C'est compliqué. Hélène sent qu'elle doit passer pour la plus impitoyable des Serpentard et je me suis trop approché d'elle par accident.

\- Sirius, si ta fille commence à faire du mal à mes enfants…commence M'man.

\- M'man, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle n'a pas eu le choix, la coupé-je.

\- Tu l'aimes ? me demande Sirius avec un sérieux foudroyant.

\- Oui, répondé-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Fred, chéri, fais attention. Si elle n'a pas le choix, comme tu dis, alors reste à distance. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit à cause d'un accident fâcheux survenue parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix… me dit M'man en me prenant la main.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, M'man. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Elle a rompu…pour me protéger.

Je jette un regard à la carte de Noël. Ma gorge se noue et les larmes me montent à nouveau aux yeux. Je fais semblant de m'étirer, puis je me lève. Je donne un baiser sur la joue de ma mère, je regarde brièvement Sirius et je quitte la cuisine.

On cogne à la porte, puis Ginny l'ouvre.

\- M'man fait dire que nos vêtements sont arrivés. Nous allons partir bientôt.

Elle referme la porte et George saute en bas de son lit.

\- Aller debout, m'ordonne-t-il. Tu as voulu rester éveillé plus longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la carte d'Hélène. Assume ! Aller !

Je me lève de peine et de misère et je sors avec George, descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres à la cuisine.

\- Alors ça valu la peine ? me demande George en descendant.

\- Non, pas vraiment. À part pour m'inquiéter davantage pour elle et expliquer brièvement à Sirius et M'man que je l'aime et qu'elle m'a quitté, ça n'a pas été utile.

\- Oublie ça tu veux. Papa est le seul à avoir besoin de nos pensées positives pour guérir aujourd'hui. Il vient d'échapper à la mort et c'est pour ça que tu dois te réjouir, termine-t-il.

Il a raison. Ruminer encore sur Hélène n'apportera rien de bon à papa.

Je retrouve ma malle dans la cuisine et je m'habille en revêtant mes jeans et mon pull « F » que M'man m'a tricoté l'an dernier. Tonks et Fol Œil arrivent. Tonks a les cheveux courts d'un rose éclatant et Fol Œil porte un chapeau melon pour cacher son œil magique. Ils sont chargés de nous accompagner à l'hôpital. C'est surtout pour veiller sur Harry, mais pour ne pas faire de vagues vaut mieux dire que c'est pour nous tous.

Nous avons pris le métro pour nous rendre à l'hôpital. Il fait très froid dehors et le vent vient me pincer les joues alors que nous sortons du métro. Nous marchons un moment dehors sur une rue rempli de magasin pour Moldu. Papa adorerait avoir l'une de ses machines exposées dans les vitrines de ces magasins. J'aimerais lui en acheter une, mais je n'ai pas d'argent moldu et Fol Œil ferait une crise de nerfs si nous prenions une seconde pour souffler.

\- Voilà, on y est, dit Maugrey.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant un bâtiment de brique rouge. Il y a un magasin avec une grande vitrine avec des mannequins écaillés, la perruque de travers habillé de vêtements moldus. L'écriteau sur la porte dit « Fermé pour rénovation ».

\- Bon, dit Tonks en nous faisant signe d'approcher de la vitrine. Tout le monde est prêt ?

Nous acquiesçons d'un signe de tête en nous regroupant autour d'elle. Tonks se penche tout près de la vitrine, le regard fixé sur un horrible mannequin aux faux cils décrochés, habillé d'une robe chasuble en nylon vert. Tonks est si près du verre qu'elle a fait de la buée.

\- Salut, dit-elle, on vient voir Arthur Weasley.

Le mannequin hoche légèrement la tête et fait un léger signe avec ses mains jointes. Tonks prend alors Ginny et M'man chacune par un bras, puis toutes trois avancent d'un pas en traversant la vitrine et disparaissent. J'emboite le pas avec George et Ron. Harry suit avec Fol Œil.

La chaleur de l'hôpital est la bienvenue. Nous sommes dans le hall d'accueil qui est bondé. Des sorciers et des sorcières attendent assis sur des chaises en bois. Certains paraissent parfaitement normaux et lisent de vieux numéros de Sorcière-Hebdo, d'autres présentent d'effroyables malformations, telles des trompes d'éléphant ou des mains supplémentaires qui sortent de leur poitrine.

Je regarde George et nous avons la même idée de noter dans nos mémoires les malformations les plus drôles. La trompe d'éléphant étant très intéressante, mais rien à côté du bruit venant de certains patients. L'une d'elles laisse échapper un sifflement aigu pendant que des jets de vapeur jaillissent de sa bouche. Un autre tinte comme une cloche à chaque fois qu'il fait un geste et sa tête se met alors à vibrer horriblement l'obligeant à la saisir par les oreilles pour la maintenir immobile.

Les guérisseurs vêtus de robes vertes arpentent les rangées de malades et leur posent des questions en écrivant sur un bloc-notes.

\- Ce sont des médecins ? demande Harry à Ron.

\- Des médecins ? s'étonne Ron. Tu veux dire ces Moldus cinglés qui coupent les gens en morceaux ? Non, eux, ce sont des guérisseurs.

\- Par ici ! appelle M'man en couvrant le nouveau bruit de cloche que vient de faire le sorcier à la tête vibrante.

Nous la rejoignons à contrecœur pour George et moi. Cette salle d'attente est une vraie mine d'or pour les affaires ! Si nous revenons, je vais apporter un bloc-notes pour ne pas oublier d'idées.

Nous avançons dans la file qui mène à une petite sorcière blonde et replète assise à un comptoir où il est écrit « Renseignement ». Derrière elle, le mur est couvert d'avis et d'affichage sur lesquels on peut lire des slogans du genre : DANS UN CHAUDRON PROPRE LES POTIONS NE SE TRANSFORMENT PAS EN POISON, ou LES ANTIDOTES SONT DE LA CAMELOT S'ILS NE SONT PAS APPROUVÉS PAR UN GUÉRISSEUR QUALIFIÉ. Il y a aussi un grand portrait d'une sorcière aux longues boucles argentées sous lequel on peut lire :

 _Dilys Derwent_

 _Guérisseuse à Ste-Mangouste 1722 -1741_

 _Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard_

 _1741-1768._

Je regarde l'homme au comptoir des renseignements qui essaie d'expliquer son problème à la sorcière blonde.

\- Ce sont – Aie ! – ces chaussures que mon frère m'a données – houlà ! – elles me dévorent les – Ouilles ! – pieds, elles doivent être – AARG ! – ensorcelées et je n'arrive pas – AAAARG ! – à les retirer.

Je sais en un coup d'œil que la danse de cet homme m'inspire autant que pour George. Non pas des souliers qui dévorent les pieds, mais qui font danser…

\- Suivant ! dit la sorcière d'une voix lasse.

M'man s'approche du comptoir.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle, mon mari, Arthur Weasley devait être transféré dans une autre salle ce matin. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer…

\- Arthur Weasley ? dit la sorcière en parcourant une longue liste du doigt. Oui, premier étage, deuxième porte à droite, salle Dai Lelwellyn.

\- Merci, dit M'man. Venez, vous autres.

Nous la suivons à travers une double porte puis le long d'un couloir étroit où s'alignent d'autres portraits de guérisseurs célèbres. L'endroit est éclairé par des globes de cristal remplis de chandelles, semblable à des bulles de savon géantes. D'autres guérisseurs vont et viennent en tous sens. Un gaz jaunâtre et malodorant flotte dans le couloir lorsque nous passons devant l'une des portes et nous entendons de temps en temps un gémissement lointain. Nous montons une volée de marches et arrivons dans le couloir du service des blessures par créatures vivantes. Sur la deuxième porte à droite, une plaque indique : « Salle Dai Llewellyn, dit le Dangereux : morsures graves. »

\- On va attendre dans le couloir Molly, dit Tonks. Arthur ne voudra sûrement pas voir trop de visiteurs à la fois… il faut laisser la famille d'abord.

Fol Œil approuve d'un grognement et s'appuie contre le mur, son œil magique pivotant dans tous les côtés.

Nous nous approchons de la porte et nous entrons. La salle est petite et plutôt sinistre, en raison de l'unique et étroite fenêtre aménagée tout en haut du mur qui fait face à la porte. La lumière qui éclaire l'endroit provient principalement de globes de cristal accrochés au centre du plafond. Il y a trois patients. En voyant, mon père qui occupe le lit situé tout au fond de la salle, je suis content et soulagé. Il lit la Gazette du sorcier à la lueur de l'unique rayon de soleil qui vient de la minuscule fenêtre.

Papa lève les yeux en nous entendant arriver et son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire radieux.

\- Bonjour, lance-t-il en jetant la Gazette à côté de lui. Bill vient de partir, Molly, il fallait qu'il aille travailler, mais il m'a dit qu'il passerait te voir un peu plus tard.

\- Comment ça va, Arthur ? demande M'man.

L'air anxieux, elle se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Tu parais encore un peu faible.

\- Je me sens en pleine forme, répond papa d'un ton joyeux en tendant son bras valide pour serrer Ginny contre lui. Si seulement ils m'enlevaient ces bandages, je serais en état de rentrer à la maison.

\- Et pourquoi ils ne les enlèvent pas ? demandé-je.

\- À chaque fois qu'ils essaient, je me mets à saigner comme un dément, répond papa d'une voix amusée.

Je le reconnais bien là. Plaisanter en parlant de sa douleur et après les gens se demande de qui George et moi nous tenons…

Papa prend sa baguette magique posée sur la commode à côté du lit et l'agite pour faire apparaître six chaises.

\- Apparemment, il y avait un drôle de venin dans les crochets de ce serpent, quelque chose qui empêche les blessures de se refermer. Mais ils sont sûrs de trouver un antidote. Ils disent qu'ils ont vu des cas bien pires que le mien et, en attendant, il suffit que je prenne toutes les heures une potion de Régénération sanguine. Celui-là, là-bas, en revanche…

Il baise la voix et montre d'un signe de tête le lit d'en face où est étendu un homme au teint verdâtre et maladif, les yeux fixés au plafond.

\- …il a été mordu par un loup-garou, le malheureux. Aucun remède possible.

\- Un loup-garou ? murmure M'man, l'air alarmé. Et ce n'est pas dangereux de le mettre dans une salle commune ? On ne devrait pas plutôt le placer en chambre individuelle ?

\- La pleine lune est dans deux semaines, lui rappelle papa à voix basse. Les guérisseurs sont venus lui parler ce matin pour essayer de le convaincre qu'il pourra mener une vie presque normale. Je lui ai dit – sans indiquer aucun nom, bien sûr- que je connaissais personnellement un loup-garou, un homme charmant, qui s'accommode très bien de sa condition.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? demande George.

\- Que lui aussi allait me mordre si je ne la fermais pas, répond papa avec tristesse. Et cette femme, là-bas- il montre le troisième lit occupé, juste à côté de la porte- ne veut pas dire par quoi elle a été mordue, ce qui laisse à supposer qu'elle doit posséder une créature illégale. En tout cas, il lui manque un bon morceau de jambe et on sent une horrible odeur quand on enlève ses bandages.

\- Alors, tu vas enfin nous raconter ce qui s'est passé, papa ? demandé-je en rapprochant ma chaise du lit.

\- Vous le savez déjà, non ? dit papa en adressant à Harry un sourire entendu. C'est très simple. J'avais eu une très longue journée, je me suis endormi, un serpent s'est approché silencieusement et m'a mordu.

\- Est-ce que la Gazette raconte que tu as été attaqué ? interrogé-je, en pointant le journal posé à côté de lui.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répond papa avec un sourire teinté d'amertume. Le ministère ne tient pas du tout à ce qu'on sache qu'un énorme serpent venimeux a réussi à…

\- Arthur ! coupe M'man.

\- A réussi à…me mordre, achève-t-il précipitamment.

\- Et où étais-tu quand c'est arrivé ? demande George.

\- Ça c'est mon affaire, dit papa avec un petit sourire.

Il reprend la Gazette du sorcier, la secoue pour l'ouvrir de sa seule main valide et poursuit :

\- Quand vous êtes arrivés, j'étais en train de lire un article sur l'arrestation de Willy Larebrouss. Vous saviez que c'était Willy le responsable de cette histoire de toilette régurgitantes, l'été dernier ? L'un de ses maléfices a mal tourné, les toilettes lui ont explosé à la figure et on l'a retrouvé évanoui au milieu des débris, couvert de la tête aux pieds de…

\- Quand tu dis que tu étais en mission, l'interrompé-je, à voix basse, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Vous avez entendu votre père, murmure M'man, nous n'allons pas parler de ça ici ! continue l'histoire de Willy Larebrouss, Arthur.

\- Eh bien, ne me demande pas comment, mais il a fini par être innocenté, dit papa d'un air sombre. Je ne serais pas surpris que quelques pièces d'or aient changé de mains.

\- Tu étais chargé de la garder, c'est ça ? dit George à mi-voix. L'arme ? Celle que Tu-Sais-Qui essaye de se procurer ?

\- George, tais-toi ! ordonne sèchement M'man.

\- En tout cas, reprend papa en élevant la voix, cette fois, Willy s'est fait prendre alors qu'il vendait à des Moldus des poignées de porte mordeuses et là, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'en tirer parce que, d'après l'article, deux Moldus ont perdu des doigts et se trouvent maintenant au service des urgences de Ste-Mangouste pour leur faire repousser les os et leur modifier la mémoire. Vous vous rendez compte, des Moldus à Ste-Mangouste ! Je me demande dans quelle salle on les a mis.

Il promène autour de lui un regard avide comme s'il espérait apercevoir un écriteau.

\- Tu nous avais bien dit que Tu-Sais-Qui avait un serpent, Harry ? demandé-je en observant la réaction de papa. Un très gros ? Tu l'as vu, la nuit de son retour, non ?

\- Ça suffit, dit M'man avec colère. Tonks et Fol Œil sont dans le couloir, Arthur, ils voudraient venir te voir. Vous autres, attendez, dehors. Vous pourrez revenir après pour dire au revoir. Allez-y.

Nous retournons dans le couloir. Tonks et Fol Œil entrent à leur tour et referment la porte derrière eux.

\- C'est très bien, dis-je avec froideur en fouillant dans mes poches. Vous ne voulez rien nous dire ? D'accord, continuez.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? dit George en me donnant les Oreilles à rallonge.

\- Tu as lu dans mes pensées, répondé-je avec un sourire. Voyons si Ste-Mangouste jette des sorts d'Impassibilité sur les portes de ses salles.

Je démêle les ficelles et je distribue les cinq Oreilles à rallonge aux autres. Harry hésite.

\- Vas-y, Harry ! Tu as sauvé la vie de papa. Si quelqu'un a le droit d'écouter, c'est bien toi, ajouté-je.

Harry sourit et prend l'une des ficelles. J'enfonce mon Oreille à rallonge dans mon oreille.

\- Ok, on y va ! chuchoté-je.

Les ficelles se tortillent comme de longs vers de terre et se glissent sous la porte.

\- …ils ont fouillé tout le secteur, mais ils n'ont pas retrouvé le serpent. Il semble qu'il ait disparu juste après t'avoir mordu. Arthur…mais Tu-Sais-Qui n'espérait quand même pas qu'un serpent puisse entrer là, non ? dit Tonks.

\- Je pense qu'il l'a envoyé en éclaireur, grogne Maugrey, étant donné qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, ces derniers temps. Il a voulu avoir une vue plus claire de ce qui l'attendait et, si Arthur n'avait pas été là, la bête aurait eu beaucoup plus de temps pour inspecter les lieux. Potter dit qu'il a assisté à tout ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui, répond M'man plutôt mal à l'aise. Dumbledore semblait presque s'attendre à ce que Harry ait ce genre de vision.

\- Oui, oui, dit Maugrey, on sait bien que ce jeune Potter est un peu bizarre.

\- Dumbledore avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour Harry quand je l'ai vu ce matin, murmure M'man.

\- Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète, gronde Maugrey. Ce garçon voit des choses à l'intérieur même du serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui. Bien évidemment, Potter ne se rend pas compte de ce que ça signifie, mais si Vous-Savez-Qui a pris possession de lui…

Je regarde soudain Harry comme si je pouvais voir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'emparer de lui. Harry arrache l'Oreille à rallonge et se tourne vers nous aussi terrorisé que nous le sommes.

 _(OP p. 543 à 552)_

Harry fixe le sol depuis qu'il a entendu les propos de Maugrey. Il a à peine dit au revoir à papa en partant. Se faire dire qu'on pourrait avoir Celui- Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dans la tête et qu'il peut prendre le contrôle de nous à tout moment, ça doit faire un choc.

M'man s'est tout de suite rendu compte qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'a rien voulu lui dire. Ce qui est une chance pour George et moi, parce que si elle avait su qu'on avait écouté avec les Oreilles à rallonge, on aurait eu le droit à toute une crise de colère.

Harry est allé dans sa chambre à la minute où nous sommes entrés au square Grimmaurd.

\- Alors comment va, Arthur ? demande joyeusement Sirius à notre arrivée dans la cuisine.

\- Il a des bandages partout et il dit qu'il ne peut pas les enlever sans se vider de son sang, explique George.

\- Malgré ça, il est souriant et il a même fait des blagues, ajouté-je.

\- Eh bien, vous voyez que vous n'aviez aucune raison de vous emporter cette nuit, dit Sirius.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

\- Votre père est un dur à cuire. Il est plus coriace que ce qu'on pense. Où est Harry ? demande Sirius.

\- Il est monté se coucher, il est mort de fatigue, le pauvre, dit M'man en prenant une place à la table.

\- Ah bon, dit Sirius. Comment a été la route ? Maugrey n'en a pas trop mis, j'espère. Arthur devait être impatient de vous raconter de vive voix.

\- Nous raconter ? Il nous a dit ce qu'on savait déjà, dit George.

\- Tu sais, on ne nous raconte rien à nous. Nous ne faisons pas partie de l'Ordre. Nous sommes trop jeunes, dis-je en boudant.

\- Franchement, il vous reste quoi ? Six mois avant que vous puissiez devenir membres ? C'est déjà bien, tandis que moi, je n'ai aucune idée combien de temps je vais devoir attendre avant de pouvoir prendre vraiment part à tout ça, nous résonne Sirius.

\- Mais, au moins, tu sais ce qui se passe, réplique George.

\- Vous dites ça comme si c'était un simple jeu, dit M'man exaspérée. Vous êtes tellement chanceux d'être en dehors de tout ça, en sécurité. Et tous ce que vous inspirez, tous les trois, c'est de vous lancer dans cette guerre corps et âmes. Avoir failli perdre votre père et le voir couvert de blessures ne vous a donc pas refroidi ? Et toi, Fred, tu vois Hélène qui doit tout sacrifier pour sa mission et ça ne ralenti pas ton ardeur ? Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à vous faire tuer ? Il n'y a donc rien qui compte à vos yeux ? Hein ?

\- Voyons M'man…dit George pour tenter de la calmer.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ma famille mourir, un à un pour cette guerre, s'emporte M'man.

\- M'man, c'est justement parce qu'on veut honorer papa et tous ceux qui se battent pour notre liberté qu'on tient à entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Si on ne se bat pas pour ça, alors pourquoi continuer de vivre si c'est pour subir les cruautés de Tu-Sais-Qui et risquer de nous faire tuer juste pour son plaisir, dis-je.

\- C'est vrai qu'on peut se faire tuer, mais c'est une cause qui vaut la peine de prendre le risque. En plus, Harry est l'élu, il devra sûrement se battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Va-t-on le laisser tout seul face à lui juste pour être en sécurité ? demande George.

\- Non, dit M'man à contrecœur.

\- Tout va bien aller, Molly, assure Sirius.

\- Oui…j'espère. Ginny, Ron venez m'aider. Le souper ne se fera pas tout seul.

M'man va au fourneau accompagné de Ron et Ginny.

\- Elle est très anxieuse en ce moment parce qu'elle vous aime et ne veut pas vous perdre, aucune de vous, dit Sirius en chuchotant.

\- Je comprends, mais elle sait que nous avons raison en même temps, dit George sur le même ton.

\- Je la comprends plus qu'elle ne le pense et je réalise doucement pourquoi Hélène tient tant à sa maudite mission, dis-je.

\- Comment va-t-elle, s'enquière Sirius.

\- Comme elle l'a écrit dans la carte, elle se sent beaucoup surveillée en ce moment. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui était arrivé, mais ça s'est passé soudainement. Ça doit être sérieux puisqu'elle m'a repoussé et rompu avec moi pour me protéger.

\- Soudainement, tu dis ? demande Sirius.

\- Oui, on se voyait souvent dans un local secret connu que d'elle, moi et Dumbledore. Mais du jour au lendemain, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait plus se voir. J'ai insisté et c'est là qu'elle a rompu.

\- Elle doit vraiment souffrir, dit Sirius soucieux.

\- Assez, oui. Elle ne dort pas très bien, non plus. Elle fait souvent des cauchemars. Quand elle dormait avec moi, ça avait tendance à diminuer, elle réussissait à se rendormir, mais seule, j'ai peur qu'elle ne dorme que par soubresauts.

\- Vous dormiez ensemble ? me demande Sirius surpris.

Je vois M'man nous jeter un coup d'œil intrigué.

\- Sirius, mon vieux, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous dormions seulement. On n'est pas allé plus loin.

\- Ouais, ouais…dit Sirius mal à l'aise. Sinon, plus de nouvelles ?

\- Non pas depuis deux mois, avoué-je. Elle me manque beaucoup, tu sais. Son rire cristallin, c'est l'un des plus beaux sons que j'ai entendu. Je ferais tout pour l'entendre à nouveau.

\- Ça c'est le rire de Lilly. Elle prit ça d'elle, me dit Sirius dans un rire. James aussi aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la faire rire et entendre ce son. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'au jour où Hélène a rit pour la première fois.

 **Hélène**

Je me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil auprès du feu en soupirant.

\- Ouf, enfin fini ! Nous sommes en vacances ! dis-je en m'étirant.

\- Wow, ça veut dire beaucoup venant de toi, réplique Rayan en s'assoyant à son tour dans son fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi tu boudes, demande Jason à Drago.

C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, il avait l'air songeur.

\- Il est inquiet pour son petit ami, Potter, à moins que ce soit pour la Sang-de-Bourde, lancé-je.

Drago qui ne semblait pas voir entendu Jason, me lance un regard assassin.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, ajouté-je, malicieusement.

Les autres nous regardent en alternance, intriguées par ce qu'on raconte. ¸

\- C'est vrai que je suis intrigué par la disparition des Weasley et Potter. Je me demande bien où ils sont passés. Je ne suis pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Ombrage avait l'air furieuse contre Dumbledore, dit mon frère.

Il a raison. Il n'est pas le seul. C'est vrai qu'Ombrage était très préoccupé aujourd'hui. Moi aussi, je me demande ce qui a bien pu arriver pour qu'ils quittent tous le château en une nuit en laissant Hermione derrière. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler à Severus pour lui demander de quoi il retournait. J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle…

Tout le monde fait leurs spéculations autour de la cheminée. Enlèvement, renvoie, fuite, tuerie…etc. Toutes les hypothèses sont lancées. Puis les conversations dérivent sur les vacances de Noël et les cadeaux attendus de tous. Même Drago a enfin changé d'air. J'ouvre l'un de mes livres et je disparais derrière, écoutant distraitement la conversation autour.

\- Euh, Hélène…dit Dean en se tortillant les doigts.

Il s'est levé et est venu discrètement à côté de moi.

\- Est-ce que je peux m'assoir là ? me demande-t-il en me pointant l'accoudoir.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je en refermant mon livre.

Je remets le livre par terre. Il s'assoit près de moi et je le regard. Il semble vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais il hésite.

\- Alors tes cartes, tu les as envoyées ? me demande-t-il après un moment.

\- Oui, répondé-je. Je les ai envoyés ce matin.

\- Super…C'était pour les orphelins, c'est ça ? me demande-t-il timidement.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Ça te manque de ne plus être là-bas ? me demande-t-il.

\- Oui et non, répondé-je. C'est vrai que certains enfants me manquent, mais c'est bien aussi d'avoir enfin une famille.

\- Tu vas passer Noël chez les Malefoy, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Tu auras sûrement plein de cadeaux, me dit-il toujours aussi timide.

\- Bah, tu sais, les cadeaux…Quand tu n'as jamais rien eu qui soit à toi, vraiment, on ne s'attend à rien le jour de Noël.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as acheté autant de bonbons chez Honeydukes ? ¸

\- Oui, j'irai leur distribuer pendant les vacances. Ils seront très heureux d'avoir des cadeaux pour Noël.

\- Super…en fait, Hélène, je voudrais savoir…j'aimerais…commence-t-il avant de soupirer. Non, laisse faire.

Il se lève et va directement dans le dortoir des garçons.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, surprise par ce qu'il vient de dire. Puis, je lève les épaules en prenant mon livre pour me remettre à ma lecture.


	63. Let's it snow

**Chapitre 63 : Let it's snow !**

Le ciel est tout blanc, ce matin. La neige a déjà commencé à tomber lorsqu'on regarde le plafond de la Grande Salle. J'imagine que se sera féérique dans le train tout à l'heure.

Je me suis habillée avec l'une des vieilles robes de velours marine que j'ai trouvé dans le placard de ma chambre cet été. Je l'ai naturellement modifié pour qu'elle soit au goût du jour. Alice et Grace m'ont immédiatement demandé où j'avais acheté la robe et elles ont été surprises quand je leur ai dit que c'était une vieille robe.

\- Tu es magnifique sœurette, me dit Drago en venant s'assoir à côté de moi. Tu vas voir, tu vas passer les meilleures vacances de ta vie !

\- Je n'en doute pas. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être, répondé-je.

Je me retourne vers Alice et Grace qui sont en face de moi quand je vois Rayan, Dean et Jason entrer dans la Grande Salle. Dean est pâle comme un drap. Rayan et Jason ont l'air de l'encourager comme s'il devait se lancer dans une grande épreuve.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Dean ? Il est tout pâle, dis-je aux filles.

Elles se tournent vers les garçons un bref moment.

\- Ben voyons, Hélène, c'est évident, commence Alice.

\- Il n'a vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances ? demandé-je

\- Voyons, Hélène, tu crois que Dean est venu te voir pourquoi, hier soir ? me demande Grace.

\- Il avait le goût de jaser ? essayé-je innocemment.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il voulait te demander de sortir avec lui, ajoute Grace et en voyant mon air surpris, elle ajoute. Tu ne connais vraiment rien aux garçons, toi.

Bien sûr que je sais. Dean cherche tous les prétextes pour passer du temps avec moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour m'intéresser à Rayan, malgré mon serment d'amitié envers Grace. Je me suis dit que s'il y avait de la compétition entre les deux, j'aurais surement la chance de repousser le moment fatidique où l'un des deux me demanderait de sortir avec lui. Il faut croire que je suis arrivée au bout du délai que j'avais réussi à créer. À mon grand regret. Je n'ai aucunement envie d'être l'une de leurs petites-amies, mais je ne sais pas comment les repousser sans perdre ce que j'ai bâti avec eux.

\- Franchement Grace, tu exagères. C'est impossible que ce soit moi qui le mets dans cet état, répliqué-je.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on verra ! conclu-t-elle.

J'aimerais tellement qu'elle ait tort. C'est rêver en couleur, je crois, car quelques instants plus tard, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je regarde brièvement Grace et Alice qui me sourient malicieusement.

\- Euh, Hélène…commence Dean nerveusement. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait aller marcher tous les deux avant que les autres nous rejoignent pour embarquer dans les carrioles qui nous mènent au train.

\- Euh…oui, d'accord, répondé-je en ayant l'air le plus surpris possible.

Je n'ai aucune envie, mais si je refuse…Tout le monde autour nous regarde. Lui dire non, ça serait lui faire honte et je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution.

Je me lève et j'attrape ma cape que j'enfile tout de suite.

\- À tantôt, dis-je aux filles.

Elles me regardent avec un large sourire et me font de jolis signes de la main.

Je sors de la Grande Salle avec Dean et nous passons dans le hall où j'ai déposé ma malle avant d'aller déjeuner. C'est agréable de n'avoir aucun bagage à transporter d'ici Londres.

Nous passons la grande porte de chêne et le froid hivernal vient nous rosir les joues. Nous marchons doucement dans la neige. Il y a quelques flocons qui tombent du ciel en dansant dans le vent.

Il se passe plusieurs minutes avant que Dean ne prenne la parole. Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas le goût de l'encourager d'aucune façon. Puis il se lance – à mon grand désespoir.

\- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, fini-t-il par dire en sortant une boite de sous sa cape.

La boite carrée est recouverte de soie vert forêt et un joli ruban rouge vient tenir la boite fermée. Je la prends dans mes mains en souriant à Dean. Je tire délicatement le ruban et j'ouvre la boite. J'y découvre à l'intérieur un magnifique peigne de jade à serti de perle. Une opale verte surmonte le haut du peigne. Je le sors de la boite pour l'examiner de plus près.

\- Wow, il est magnifique, Dean, dis-je en levant les yeux du peigne pour le regarder. Merci, c'est trop tu n'aurais pas dû…

Je m'avance et je le serre dans mes bras un court moment. Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue puis je prends mes distances en souriant.

\- Il est vraiment superbe, dis-je en revenant au peigne.

Je regarde à nouveau Dean, puis tout se passe vite. Il me tire vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis tellement surprise par ce qu'il est en train de faire que je reste là, figée. Je reviens peu à peu à moi et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de le pousser et le gifler. Je n'en fais rien. Je me contiens. Il s'éloigne enfin. J'ai fermé les yeux, alors je ne vois pas s'il a l'air réjoui ou s'il est inquiet. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Il me regarde. Il attend une réponse.

\- Dean, je…dis-je.

Il me met un doigt sur la bouche pour me couper.

\- Chut. Ne me répond pas tout de suite. Prends le temps d'y penser pendant les vacances, me propose-t-il.

J'acquiesce en lui faisant un sourire timide. Il me sourit et me tend le bras. Je l'attrape et nous marchons côte à côte pour revenir vers les marches de marbre. C'est là que nous attendent les autres.

Des diligences attelées à de sombres chevaux reptiliens attendent les élèves et partent en direction de la gare dès qu'elles sont remplies.

Tandis que nous arrivons à la hauteur de nos amis, je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer les créatures qui tirent les diligences. On dirait qu'elles sont dépourvues de chair. Leur pelage noir colle à leur squelette dont je vois chaque os se dessiner. Leurs têtes ressemblent à celle des dragons et leurs yeux blancs dépourvus de pupilles ont un regard vide. Sans oublier la paire d'ailes qui ressemble étrangement à celles des chauves-souris. Ces créatures sont effrayantes et jurent énormément avec le blanc de la neige.

\- Tu les vois, toi aussi ? me demande Rayan.

\- Euh… quoi ? dis-je en détachant mes yeux de la créature.

\- Tu vois les Sombrals, précise Rayan.

\- Oui, je les vois. Pourquoi, « moi aussi » ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut les voir. Seulement ceux qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir, explique Drago en montant dans la diligence derrière Pansy.

\- C'est sûr que toi, tu peux les voir après ce que tu as fait cet été, dit Rayan en montant à son tour dans la diligence.

Dean me cède le passage et je grimpe à bord avec les autres. Dean y monte le dernier et referme la porte derrière lui. Le carrosse se met immédiatement en mouvement. Je regarde les autres créatures qui tirent leur diligence, par la fenêtre. Mon cœur se serre en pensant que si je vois ces créatures c'est parce que j'ai tué un homme innocent et que j'ai vu mourir Myrline. Elle me manque.

\- Je suppose que tu vois les Sombrals, toi aussi, parce que tu as regardé ma sœur tuer ce traître, dit Drago à Rayan.

\- C'est exactement ça ! Tu ne les vois pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as détourné les yeux, le confronte Rayan.

\- Je n'ai pas détourné les yeux. C'est ma mère qui s'est mise devant moi pour ne pas que je vois, explique Drago.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, rigole Rayan.

La carriole s'arrête enfin et nous débarquons l'un après l'autre. Je suis les autres qui me guident vers la gare où le train nous attend.

Nous montons et nous nous trouvons un compartiment. Puisque nous sommes dix, Drago, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle s'installent dans le compartiment voisin.

\- À tantôt sœurette.

\- À tantôt, petit frère, nous lançons nous avant de refermer la portière.

Le train démarre et je regarde le château s'éloigner au loin. Les flocons tombent maintenant en plus grands nombres. J'ai installé ma cape dans un panier au-dessus de moi parce qu'il fait plutôt chaud dans le train.

\- Bon nous allons nous dégourdir, annonce Rayan en se levant avec Dean et Jason après une heure de trajet.

Ils ouvrent la portière et quittent dans le corridor. La porte a à peine le temps de se refermer qu'Alice et Grace se tournent vers moi, surexcitées.

\- Et puis ? Il t'a demandé ? Tu as dit quoi ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Vous sortez ensemble ? me demandent-elles simultanément.

\- Euh, répondé-je ne sachant pas par quelle question répondre.

\- Racontes-nous. Vous êtes parti marcher, et après ? dit Alice un peu plus calme.

\- Il m'a offert un cadeau.

\- Ouuuu…font-elles.

\- C'était quoi ? me demande Grace.

Je me lève et sors la boite verte que j'avais cachée dans ma cape. Elles me regardent avec avidité. Je m'assois et j'ouvre la boite délicatement pour les faire languir. Je sors le peigne en l'admirant encore une fois.

\- Wow ! disent-elles en chœur.

Elles admirent le bijou un moment puis Grace me regarde.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, dis-je mal à l'aise. Je l'ai remercié, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je lui ai donné un baiser sur la joue.

\- C'est tout ? s'exclame Alice. Il te donne ce superbe peigne et toi tu lui donnes juste un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire rien d'autre… répliqué-je encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Ah oui ? demande Alice intriguée.

\- Et bien…il m'a embrassé, avoué-je.

\- Ah oui ! Et alors ? demande Grace.

\- Et alors quoi ? demandé-je.

\- Il embrasse bien ? demande Grace.

Pour être honnête, je n'ai même pas réfléchi à ça. Je sais que je n'ai rien ressenti. Rien qui pourrait s'approcher de ce que je ressentais quand Fred m'embrassait.

\- Je pense que oui, dis-je, confuse.

\- C'était ton premier baiser ? demande Alice.

\- Non, mais je ne dis pas que j'ai trouvé ça désagréable, c'est juste qu'il m'a tellement pris par surprise que je n'y ai pas fait attention.

Les filles se lancent un regard complice. Elles rient.

\- Il était temps. Un peu plus et il perdait son tour, lance Grace en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandé-je.

\- Ça fait un mois et demi que Dean doit te le demander. Rayan lui a lancé un ultimatum, sinon, il ne te l'aurait jamais demandé. Du moins, il ne t'aurait jamais embrassé, explique-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi Rayan s'en est-il mêlé ? demandé-je.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas l'effet que tu fais aux garçons, s'exclame Alice exaspérée.

\- Rayan et Dean sont fous de toi. Ils ont décidé que ce serait stupide de s'entre déchirer et de gâcher leur amitié. Ils ont donc fait un marché : le premier à marquer un but lors du match contre Gryffondor serait celui qui pourrait tenter sa chance en premier avec toi.

\- Et c'est Dean qui a marqué, dis-je estomaquée.

\- Et oui, ma chère. Et il a mis le paquet, commente Grace en regardant le peigne entre ses doigts.

Je le regarde à mon tour. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Je voudrais lancer ce peigne de toutes mes forces et le brisé. Il est hors de question que je me laisse faire. Je ne ferai pas de scène maintenant. Chaque chose en son temps, mais je ne laisserai pas les choses aller comme ils le croient.

Les garçons entrent dans le compartiment à ce moment-là. Je me lève précipitamment et je range la boite dans ma cape. Les garçons ont les bras chargés de bonbons de toutes sortes.

\- Tiens, Hélène, me dit Dean souriant en me tendant un lollipop à la gomme ballonne.

Je l'attrape en lui faisant un faux sourire, puis je m'assois sur le bord de la fenêtre, les genoux reliés sur moi. Je déguste le bonbon en regardant le paysage défiler devant mes yeux. J'écoute distraitement la conversation en répondant aux moments opportuns, mais j'évite à tout prix de croiser le regarde de Dean et Rayan tellement ma fureur gronde.

Le train ralenti et nous entrons dans une gare. Tous les élèves se précipitent dans le corridor. Rayan ouvre le chemin et tasse tous ceux qui ne s'écartent pas sur son passage. Alice, Grace et moi le suivons de près et Jason et Dean ferment la marche au cas où certains voudraient nous empêcher d'avancer. Quand le train s'immobilise, nous sommes les premiers à sortir.

Nous nous souhaitons tous « Bonnes vacances ! » et doucement les uns après les autres rejoignent leur famille. J'attends un moment puis Drago finit par descendre du train.

\- Suis-moi, me dit-il en me voyant.

Je m'exécute et c'est là au bout du train que je la vois. Ses cheveux blonds presque blanc; habillée d'une robe particulièrement chic. Ma mère est là et elle nous accueille les bras ouverts. Son mari est là, lui aussi et il se contente de rester droit et impassible. Drago étreint notre mère en premier. Elle referme un bras sur lui et avec l'autre elle me fait signe de venir à elle.

\- Ah, mes enfants ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir !

Elle embrasse Drago sur le front et en fait de même pour moi. Je la regarde surprise. Je ne sais que dire. Mes sentiments sont confus. Elle est du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle est ma mère…Elle me traite égale avec Drago. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Quand elle nous lâche, nous saluons tous le deux M. Malefoy.

\- Êtes-vous prêt à rentrer à la maison ? nous demande M. Malefoy.

\- Il faut que j'aille prendre mon bagage, dis-je.

\- Laisse. Nous avons des serviteurs pour ça, me dit M. Malefoy.

Je n'ose pas insister davantage.

\- Nous devons rentrer rapidement. Nous avons un invité à la maison, ajoute-t-il en tendant les mains de chaque côté de lui.

J'attrape la main de ma mère et celle de Drago tous les deux tenant M. Malefoy. Je sens soudain que je suis tiré et comprimé puis aussi rapidement le sol réapparait sous mes pieds et je me tiens devant la grille du manoir des Malefoy.


	64. Les vacances de Noël

**Chapitre 64 : Les vacances de Noël**

Nous avançons dans la longue allée enneigée quand Drago me frappe l'épaule.

\- On fait la course ? dit-il avant de se mettre à courir.

Je cours alors derrière lui en riant et en levant ma cape. Drago arrive le premier et ouvre la porte à toute vitesse. Je le suis de près. Le sol est très glissant sous nos bottes mouillées et nous tombons tous les deux sur les fesses. Nous nous regardons et nous éclatons de rire.

\- Miss Black, mais quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit une voix glacée venant de la salle à manger.

En entendant cette voix, je perds toute gaieté. Mon cœur s'affole et je dois me retenir pour ne pas pousser un cri de frayeur. Cette voix, je l'entends toutes les nuits lorsque je ferme les yeux. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller à la panique. Je dois me ressaisir en solidifiant mes barrières pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans ma tête, sinon je suis morte !

J'enlève mes bottes mouillées et me relève le plus rapidement possible. Cela me donne le temps de solidifier mes protections mentales.

Il est sorti de la salle à manger pendant ce temps et nous regarde avec un sourire effrayant.

\- Maître, dis-je en faisant une douce révérence. Quelle bonne surprise ! M. Malefoy avait dit qu'il avait un invité, mais j'étais loin de me douter que c'était vous.

\- Pardonnez-nous, Maître, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les retenir, dit maman avec anxiété.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les enfants ont droit de s'amuser un peu, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire sincère, mais qui glace tout de même le sang. Merci Lucius pour ton accueil et tes précieux services.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres salue ma mère et M. Malefoy et quitte le manoir.

Il se passe un moment qui me parait extrêmement long où personne ne parle. Maman et M. Malefoy restent dans l'embrasure de la porte à surveiller le départ du Maître. Le froid entre et pourtant il fait de plus en plus chaud à chaque pas qu'il fait pour s'éloigner du manoir. Drago est aussi figé que moi. Le silence est si profond, troublé que par le son du vent qui pousse la neige à l'intérieur, que j'entends distinctement le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres transplane. Personne ne bouge pendant quelques secondes encore puis Maman entre et M. Malefoy ferme la porte. Drago et moi ne bougeons pas encore et nous les fixons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? finit par demander Drago.

\- Nous avions des informations capitales à lui transmettre. Il était très heureux de ce que nous lui avons apporté, dit fièrement son père.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ? demande Drago, intrigué.

M. Malefoy me lance un regard puis il remet ses yeux sur Drago.

\- Tu devrais montrer sa chambre à ta demi-sœur, répond-t-il froidement.

\- Aller, vient, me dit Drago en gardant les yeux sur son père. Suis-moi, tu vas adorer ta chambre.

Je le suis. Au bout du hall, il y a un grand escalier de marbre qui monte en colimaçon. Nous montons une volée de marches puis Drago me fait signe de m'arrêter. Il continue jusqu'au palier où il s'approche doucement d'un gigantesque buffet en chêne massif qui doit dater du seizième siècle. Une pile d'assiettes en étain et gravées y est déposées. Drago pousse alors le dessus de la pile en faisant tomber trois assiettes.

\- Attention, Hélène ! me gronde-t-il comme si c'était moi qui avais fait tomber les assiettes. Laisse, l'elfe s'occupera de les ramasser.

Il revient ensuite vers moi à pas feutrer. Je le regarde avec curiosité. Il me fait signe de me taire et pointe le bas des escaliers.

\- Il avait l'air heureux, n'est-ce pas ? demande maman à son mari.

\- Oui, je crois bien. Comment pourrait-il être mécontent après avoir écouté cette source.

\- Pourquoi, tu refuses de dire de quoi il s'agit devant elle ? Si elle était une espionne, tu ne crois pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en serait rendu compte ? Et Drago ? Il est aussi méfiant que toi, il a sûrement cherché toutes les failles possibles qu'elle pourrait avoir…

Je regarde Drago qui se tourne vers moi en levant les épaules comme pour dire « Ouais c'est vrai, désolé »

\- …Tu as vu comment il est avec elle. Il l'appelle sœurette et je crois vraiment qu'il l'aime comme un frère peut aimer sa sœur.

Drago me sourit à nouveau pour confirmer le tout et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Je crois que maman à raison. Je sais que je suis dans une forteresse de Mangemorts, mais je ne peux nier que j'aime la relation que j'ai avec Drago. C'est venue naturellement sans avoir à me forcer. Nous avons cette complicité que j'ai toujours voulu avoir étant petite. J'ai toujours su que je n'aurais pas de frère ni de sœur, mais quand Drago est arrivé dans ma vie, c'était comme si je l'avais attendu toute ma vie.

\- Sissi, tu sais très bien qui est son père. Tu sais de quel côté il est. Autant leur envoyé un hibou pour leur annoncer les plans du Maître, se défend Lucius.

\- Tu es injuste, Lucius. Il n'a jamais pu s'en occuper. Elle a été laissée dans un orphelinat pendant seize ans. Comment veux-tu qu'elle se retourne contre nous ? Je vais voir si elle aime sa chambre, on se reparlera plus tard.

Drago me tire et nous montons rapidement les dernières marches de l'escalier jusqu'au palier. Il m'arrête dans un long couloir où une bonne centaine de tableaux sont explosés. Il me montre l'un d'eux.

\- Je te présente Araminta Malifula, elle était cousine avec mon…euh notre grand-père. Elle a déposé une mention pour que l'on autorise la chasse aux Moldus, m'explique Drago.

\- Ah vous êtes là, dit maman derrière nous. Je vois que Drago te présentait les membres les plus illustres de la famille.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment fascinant, répondé-je.

Maman me sourit et marche avec nous dans le couloir. C'est un long couloir tapissé de velours Venissien très ancien qui ajoute un prestige à la pièce. D'énormes lustres éclairent le chemin. Les tableaux sont tous plus sinistres les uns que les autres. Puis soudain maman s'arrête de marcher.

\- Voici le tableau que mes parents ont fait peindre quand j'avais quatorze ans.

Je reconnais ce tableau, c'est la même configuration que la photo que mon père m'a montrée. Il y a les trois sœurs Black, mon père et son frère. Ils nous regardent tous les cinq avec un air hautain.

Ma mère me parle de chacun. Je la vois sourire en prononçant le prénom de mon père. Elle l'aimait, plus qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre. Elle me parle brièvement d'Andromeda, sans faire mention que sa sœur a été bannie de la famille.

\- Tu veux certainement te changer avant de souper, me dit-elle après un soupir de nostalgie.

J'acquiesce et je la suis dans les détours de cette vaste maison. Ma mère ouvre alors une somptueuse porte blanche décorée de divers motifs.

\- Voici ta chambre, me dit-elle en entrant.

J'entre à mon tour. Cette pièce est si vaste que je pourrais danser une valse dans le centre sans jamais avoir peur de heurter les murs et les meubles. Il y a une immense fenêtre face à la porte. Dans la lumière du crépuscule, je peux voir un grand jardin à l'extérieur. J'ai même un coin salon pour lire avant d'aller me coucher. Le lit à baldaquin en bois peint blanc est surélevé de sorte que je devrai sauter pour y monter. Le miroir près de la porte est surdimensionné et surplombe une cheminée en marbre blanc et gris aux contours fait d'or moulé. Une magnifique dentelle d'or et de plâtre fait le haut du miroir et au centre de cette dentelle, il y a le visage d'un ange. Deux gigantesques tableaux encadrent mon lit. Il y a un lustre de cristal au centre de la pièce et un tapis magnifiquement assorti à la housse du lit.

\- Tu n'as pas tout vu, dit maman en souriant.

Elle tapote le mur opposé à mon lit et l'un des panneaux de la boiserie se glisse pour nous permettre d'entrer dans une garde-robe extraordinaire. Ma malle y est déposée dans un coin. Il y a des robes pour tous les jours de l'année et des tonnes de souliers tous les uns plus beaux que les autres.

Je prends ma mère dans mes bras.

\- Merci, maman. C'est la plus belle chambre qui soit au monde.

Elle me sourit et me donne un baiser sur le front.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes, me répond-t-elle en me prenant les mains. Maintenant, prend le temps de t'installer, nous allons souper vers vingt heures.

Elle sort de la chambre et me laisse seule dans cette immense chambre. Je me sens à la fois princesse et en même temps plus seule que jamais. La chambre que j'avais à la maison de Myrline et Socrate pourrait entrer une bonne dizaine de fois dans cette chambre.


	65. It's begin to look a lot like Christamas

**Chapitre 65 : It's begin to look a lot like Christmas.**

Les jours passent rapidement chez les Malefoy. Tous les jours, nous avons droit à des festins somptueux trois fois par jour. Drago et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il me montre ses trouvailles, nous prenons de longues marches dans la neige, jouons aux échecs et j'ai même le temps de lire. Le manoir est si vaste que je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'explorer de peur de me perdre.

Je passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec ma mère qui me parle de sa famille. Elle prend du temps pour apprendre à me connaître. Pour savoir quel sont mes intérêts, mes aspirations. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas parlé de la boutique pour farce et attrape des Weasley. Je lui ai seulement parlé d'une possible carrière dans la recherche ou comme guérisseuse. C'est ce que Myrline voyait en moi.

\- Et pour les garçons ? me demande maman, un soir dans le petit salon où nous aimons finir la journée avec un bon thé.

\- Hélène est très en demande, dit Drago, derrière son livre.

\- Ha oui ? demande maman, intriguée.

\- C'est vrai que trois de mes meilleurs amis sont des garçons, avoué-je en lançant un regard entendu à Drago qui rit en disparaissant sous son livre.

\- Et l'un d'eux s'est-il manifesté ? me demande maman avec la même excitation pétillante qu'Alice et Grace dans le train.

\- Oui, avoué-je à contrecœur.

\- Et puis ?

Drago me regarde par-dessus son livre.

\- Et puis, je ne sais pas. Comment fait-on pour refuser les avances d'un garçon sans le perdre comme ami ? demandé-je.

\- Tu sais, chérie. Si ce garçon a des sentiments pour toi, alors il ne sera jamais plus ton ami comme tu aimerais qu'il soit. J'ai bien peur que tu dois faire le deuil de votre amitié du moins pour un temps, m'explique-t-elle.

Je soupir découragée par cette situation sans issus.

\- Tu sais, ma chérie, tu es une Black et c'est une position très prisée par beaucoup de garçons. N'oublie jamais ta valeur et ne te vend pas à n'importe qui sans être sûr d'avoir d'abord des sentiments pour le garçon…Ça et être sûr que c'est qu'il est assez noble pour ton rang.

Je regarde la neige tomber dans la nuit par ma fenêtre. La douce chaleur de la cheminée emplit la pièce. Je peux voir d'ici l'endroit où Drago et moi avons fait des anges dans la neige cet après-midi.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et je suis surprise de voir Drago. Je le fais entrer et referme la porte derrière lui.

\- Est-ce que tu dormais ? me demande-t-il en prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils.

\- Non, je regardais par la fenêtre, répondé-je, en prenant place dans un autre fauteuil.

\- Je suis resté un peu plus longtemps à la table ce soir et j'ai réussi à avoir ce que je voulais, dit-il sans faire attention à ma réponse.

\- Ton père ne me fait aucunement confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet. Comme moi au début, mais j'ai eu mes preuves comme maman a dit. Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. Il changera peut-être d'idée un moment donné.

\- Tu crois.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'es pas plus intriguée de savoir pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était ici quand nous sommes arrivés ?

\- Pourquoi faire, de toute façon, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me le raconter. Sinon, tu ne serais pas venu me voir à cette heure.

Drago me tire la langue, puis il me déballe ce pourquoi il est venu :

\- Papa et maman ont su pourquoi les Weasley et Potter ont disparu, deux jours avant les vacances de Noël. Il parait que Potter a eu une « vision ». Il a vu Nagini, le serpent du Maître, attaquer le père Weasley…

Je suis sous le choc et je lutte pour rester le plus détaché possible. Je regard mes ongles en faisant semblant de m'y intéresser.

\- Ah oui ? Alors, il est mort, dis-je en essayant le plus possible de ne pas laisser mes émotions transparaitre.

\- Potter a réussi à prévenir Dumbledore assez rapidement pour qu'il survive, dit Drago, déçu.

\- Il doit être somme toute dans un piètre état, dis-je.

\- En effet, il parait que Nagini ne l'a pas raté, dit Drago avec une joie qui me dégoute. Peut-être qu'il mourra de ses blessures !

\- Tous les espoirs sont permis en cette veille de Noël, dis-je entre mes dents tant j'ai le goût de l'étrangler.

\- Tient d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas mis de bas sur ta cheminée.

\- De bas ? demandé-je.

\- Mais oui, c'est une tradition. On met un bas sur la cheminée pour que les elfes puissent y déposer les cadeaux de départ.

\- De départ ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est ceux qu'on ouvre en premier avant d'ouvrir ceux sous le sapin dans le grand salon, m'explique Drago.

\- Donc demain, les cadeaux seront au grand salon ? La même salle où il y aura le bal ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. C'est quoi ça ? me demande-t-il en pointant un coin de ma chambre.

\- Ça c'est ma boite de bonbons que je vais aller distribuer à l'orphelinat.

\- Ah super…dit Drago pas vraiment convaincu. Aller, je te laisse. Dort bien.

Drago dépose un baiser sur ma tête puis il quitte la pièce. La panique monte en moi.

Il est vraiment arrivé malheur à l'Ordre. C'est ce que je croyais, mais j'ai lutté pour ne pas céder à cette conclusion. Heureusement, M. Weasley a survécu à l'attaque. S'il est dans un mauvais état, il doit être à Ste-Mangouste. Demain, jour de Noël, il y a de forte chance pour que Fred y soit. Je dois trouver un moyen d'y aller moi aussi. Je dois le voir. C'est un besoin criant en moi, mais comment faire pour quitter le manoir sans éveiller les soupçons ?

 **Fred**

Je me réveille en même temps que George. Un regard, un sourire et nous voici redevenus des enfants surexcités d'ouvrir nos cadeaux. Nous nous levons d'un bon pour les découvrir au pied du lit. Nous nous assoyons par terre et nous commençons à les ouvrir. Le premier paquet vient de George. J'y découvre une superbe montre de poche en argent.

\- Wow, merci. Elle est magnifique ! lui dis-je en l'examinant de plus près.

\- Comme ça tu seras toujours à l'heure, réplique-t-il. Merci pour cette plume, elle a du prestige.

\- Il faut bien se préparer à être riche ! répliqué-je.

Il y a un deuxième paquet qui vient de Lee. À l'intérieur, il y a un porte-carte et une série de cartes d'affaire « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux – Fred ou George à vous de deviner ». George a reçu l'identique, mais au lieu d'être écrit « Fred ou George », il est écrit « George ou Fred ». Mon porte-carte donne des chocs électriques lorsqu'on essaie d'en prendre une et celui de George se referme comme un piège à souris.

Nous rigolons un moment avec ce cadeau tout trouvé, puis vient le moment d'ouvrir le traditionnel pull-over tricoté main par maman. Nous avons une tradition avec les pull-overs. Nous l'ouvrons en même temps, mais au lieu de le prendre et de le mettre, nous l'échangeons systématiquement. Parfois, on se retrouve avec la bonne lettre alors que d'autres fois nous devenons Feorge et Gred. Cette année c'est le cas.

Nous enfilons le pull-over bleu, nos pantalons et puis hop nous transplanons dans la cuisine.

\- Joyeux Noël, lançons-nous en arrivant.

\- Joyeux Noël répondent Lupin et Sirius en chœur.

C'est là que je vois Hermès, le hibou de Percy sur la table. L'oiseau se tourne et repart par la cheminée. M'man est dos à nous, mais j'aperçois le pull-over rouge sur la table. J'échange un regard effaré avec George.

\- M'man…commencé-je prudemment.

Pas assez, de toute évidence parce que M'man éclate en sanglots.

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrive, Molly ? demande Lupin en l'entendant pleurer.

\- C'est le pull de… P…Percy, dit M'man à travers ses sanglots.

\- Il n'a rien envoyé d'autre ? demande Sirius.

Les larmes continuent de couleur sur ses joues. Elle fait signe que non. Je déteste la voir dans cet état. Percy est vraiment qu'un moins que rien.

\- Et il n'a même pas été voir, Arthur. Il n'a pas demandé de ses nouvelles, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

George la prend dans ses bras.

\- Nous on les adore nos pulls, M'man.

\- Merci, Fred, lui dit-elle en continuant de pleurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, M'man. Percy n'est qu'un énorme tas de crotte de rat, il finira par s'en rendre compte, tu verras, dis-je à mon tour.

M'man se remet à pleurer de plus belle. Lupin se lève, nous nous écartons.

\- Voyons, Molly, tu te souviens de ce qu'Hélène a dit, cet été. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Percy est désorienté en ce moment, mais il finira par revenir. Toi et Arthur, vous avez tellement d'amour à donner. Percy le sait et il vous aime aussi…

Lupin nous fait signe de partir et nous transplanons.

 **Hélène**

C'est une nouvelle fois que je me réveille en sueur. Les cauchemars sont devenus le quotidien de mes nuits. C'est toujours la même chose que je vois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec sa voix glaciale qui m'ordonne de tuer des innocents. Dean, Rayan, Jason, Alice, Grace et Drago qui sont autour de moi et qui surveillent à savoir si je suis capable d'accomplir la tâche. Quand j'hésite, ils se mettent à parler entre eux, méfiants, prêts à m'attaquer. Parfois, je connais les innocents à tuer. Fred, mon père, Remus, Harry…tous y passent, mais je finis toujours par revoir ce journaliste agenouillé, ses yeux marrons plongés dans les miens. Il ne crie pas, ne parle pas. Il n'a aucune autre émotion que cette peur résolue face à la mort.

Ma respiration est rapide comme à chaque fois que je me réveille, c'est-à-dire cinq à six fois par nuit. J'ouvre un œil pour savoir s'il fait jour et je vois un rayon de soleil qui perce les nuages. Il neige encore. Ça me prend quelques minutes avant de réaliser quel jour on est…Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Mes Noël ont toujours été amusants, loin de tous ces soucis qui me transpercent maintenant. Il y a un an, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait m'arriver. Je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre chez Myrline et Socrate, impatiente de découvrir mes cadeaux. Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point, je tenais à mes parents adoptifs. Ils m'ont élevée et aimée comme si j'avais été leur fille. Je regrette de ne pas leur avoir assez dit que je les aimais.

J'essaie alors de me rappeler ce qu'ils m'ont offert, ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ce livre sur les propriétés des plantes qui a été si utile quand j'ai travaillé sur les projets des jumeaux…Je me rappelle que ce matin de Noël dernier, j'étais tellement excitée à l'idée d'ouvrir le cadeau de mon père. Que m'a-t-il offert, déjà ?...

Soudain, je réalise que mon père m'a offert quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant avant de partir du 12 square Grimmaurd. Comment ai-je pu oublier ça !

Je me lève d'un bond. Je saute en bas du lit et je cours à grande enjambée vers la garde-robe. J'ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi, au cas où quelqu'un entrerait. J'ouvre ma malle et je fouille jusqu'au fond. Je sors un paquet soigneusement emballé dans un foulard de soie rose. Je sors alors le miroir à Double Sens. Comment ai-je pu oublier ce miroir ? Il m'aurait été bien utile pour lui parler cette année.

Je prends le miroir carré dans ma main et le porte à la hauteur de mon visage.

\- Sirius Black, dis-je au miroir.

J'attends un moment, puis j'appelle à nouveau. Mon cœur bondit de joie en voyant le visage de mon père apparaître.

\- Hey ! Joyeux Noël, ma princesse ! dit-il joyeusement. Je suis heureux de te voir.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi papa !

\- Je croyais vraiment que tu avais oublié notre moyen de communiquer ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances chez les Malefoy se passent bien ? Et tes nuits, on m'a dit que tu dormais mal ?

\- À quelle question veux-tu qu'elle réponde en premier ? Tu lui en poses tellement qu'elle n'arrivera pas à tout dire en même temps ! dit Remus derrière lui.

Mon père disparait un moment et Remus apparaît.

\- Joyeux Noël, ma belle Hélène. Je t'aime très fort et merci d'avoir toujours une pensée dans tes lettres pour moi. Ton père fait bien les messages, dit Remus en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Joyeux Noël, à toi aussi, Remus, dis-je avant que mon père ne reprenne le miroir.

\- Alors ? dit mon père impatient.

\- Je vais bien, menté-je. C'est vrai que je ne dors pas très bien, mais je crois que tu dois être dans le même état.

Mon père marmonne un acquiescement.

\- Si tu connais une solution…

\- J'en connais une, mais à ce que j'ai su tu l'as mis de côté pour le protéger, dit papa.

\- Ouais, tes sources sont bonnes…D'ailleurs, je suis heureuse que tu ne passes pas Noël tout seul. Oh zut ! J'oubliais, est-ce qu'Harry n'est pas loin ?

\- Il n'est pas dans la cuisine, mais tu as raison. Je vais me cacher dans le garde-manger.

Il y a un moment où mon père se déplace avec Remus et ce faisant je vois Mme Weasley qui pleure derrière le fourneau. Le visage de mon père revient avec Remus sur son épaule.

\- Voilà, nous sommes de retour, ma princesse, dit papa.

\- Comment va M. Weasley ? dis-je inquiète.

\- Comment sais-tu pour Arthur, me demande Remus.

\- Drago s'en est vanté hier soir. Alors, il va bien ? Pourquoi Mme Weasley pleure ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave à nouveau ?

\- Arthur va bien, il va s'en remettre. Remus et les autres vont aller le voir aujourd'hui, me rassure papa. Molly pleure parce que son nigaud de fils Percy lui a renvoyé le pull qu'elle lui a tricoté pour Noël.

\- Pauvre elle. Dites-lui que je pense fort à elle et que tout finira par s'arranger.

\- Pense surtout à toi ! je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, me réprimande papa.

\- Et toi, dont !

\- Pour moi, aucun danger qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit ici.

\- Et sortir pour accompagner Harry à la gare ? répliqué-je avec un sourire en coin. Je crois que ce goût du risque, je ne le tiens pas du voisin.

\- En effet, confirme Remus.

\- Mais tu as le sens de la réparti comme ta mère, grogne papa.

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt encore de toi qu'elle tient ça, réplique Remus.

\- Chut, dit papa soudain sérieux. Harry vient d'entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Je vais passer à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Je dois aller voir les orphelins, alors tenez le bien en vue. Je vais être prudente aussi, mais vaut mieux être plus prudent que pas assez, chuchoté-je.

\- Vigilance constante ! rigole papa en imitant Maugrey.

Je ris.

\- Promis, nous allons l'avoir à l'œil, dit Remus en souriant.

\- Ah avant de te laisser, ma princesse, penses-tu que tu pourrais me prêter ce miroir. Harry a cette connection avec Voldemort…

Je frisonne de la tête aux pieds et je prends une profonde respiration pour rester concentrer sur ce que mon père me raconte.

\- …c'est comme ça qu'il a su pour Arthur. Il a l'impression de devenir fou. S'il a ce miroir pour me parler sans doute que ça l'aidera à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

\- Je comprends. Je vais le laisser dans le pigeonnier des médecins devant la porte de M. Weasley. Remus tu pourras le récupérer à ce moment-là.

Remus hoche de la tête.

\- Nous devons te laisser, ma princesse, mais je t'embrasse très fort. Je t'aime. Je suis si heureux de t'avoir vu. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

\- Oui, dis-je. Joyeux Noël, papa. Joyeux Noël Remus. Je vous aime tous les deux très fort !

Ils m'envoient tous deux des baisers soufflés et des signes de la main et j'en fais tout autant. Leur image disparait et je reste là à regarder mon reflet.


	66. White Christmas

**Chapitre 66 : White Christmas**

Je descends au grand salon après m'être habillée et coiffée. Les Malefoy sont déjà là et Drago a commencé à déballer ses cadeaux.

La salle est vaste avec seulement trois personnes à l'intérieur. Le sapin est magnifiquement décoré tout comme la salle, mais il y a ce ne sait quoi qui manque. Je ne ressens aucunement cette chaleur qui vient me transporter de joie à Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël, ma chérie, me dit maman en venant m'accueillir à la porte.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort.

\- Joyeux Noël, maman, répondé-je.

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu passes Noël avec nous. Tu as surement hâte de déballer tes cadeaux !

\- Mes cadeaux ? répété-je.

\- Bien sûr que si tu en as, répond Drago au loin sur un ton d'évidence.

Je m'approche de lui et de son père.

\- Joyeux Noël, M. Malefoy, dis-je avec respect.

\- Joyeux Noël, Hélène, me répond-t-il sans plus de joie.

Je m'agenouille auprès de Drago et pose ma main sur son épaule.

\- Joyeux Noël, petit frère, lui dis-je avec sincérité.

\- Joyeux Noël, sœurette, répond-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

J'ouvre ensuite tous les cadeaux qui me sont destinés. Ils me viennent tous des Malefoy et il y en a plus d'une vingtaine. Je reçois de magnifiques robes dont une en dentelle noire que j'aime plus que les autres. Des chapeaux, des encres, des gants, une tonne de bonbons, une nouvelle trousse de brosse à cheveux et de maquillage et j'en passe.

C'est très excitant à recevoir et je ne me prive pas pour démontrer que tout cela me plaît beaucoup. Maman et M. Malefoy semblent heureux de nous voir déballer nos cadeaux. Je me lève ensuite pour prendre deux cadeaux qui sont resté sous le sapin. Je donne le premier à M. Malefoy.

\- C'est pour moi ? me demande-t-il surpris.

\- Oui, répondé-je.

Il ouvre la boite et y trouve une tapisserie que j'ai fait broder et qui illustre l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy. M. Malefoy sort le morceau de tissu qui en apparence semble très mince et la regarde avec curiosité. J'agite ma baguette et la tapisserie se déplie puis se suspend dans les airs.

\- Un arbre généalogique ? demande Drago.

\- Oui, celle des Malefoy sur huit générations, dis-je. Et dans la boite, vous y trouverez le livre qui m'a permis de construire l'arbre.

M. Malefoy semble vraiment apprécier mon cadeau et le regarde plus longuement.

\- Merci, c'est un très beau cadeau, me dit-il.

\- Et pour vous, maman, voici, un petit quelque chose.

Elle ouvre la boite que je lui donne et y trouve un cadre dans lequel j'ai glissé une photo que nous avons prise, il y a trois jours. C'est une photo d'elle, moi et Drago. Une petite boule de Noël avec la photo de Drago et moi, et un collier en pierre d'améthyste.

Elle accroche la boule dans le sapin et je vais me chercher un croissant et une tasse de thé qui sont déposés sur une table à café.

\- Garde-toi de la place, car nous avons un brunch dans quelques minutes, me dit maman en revenant vers moi.

\- Ah, en fait, si ça ne dérange pas, je pensais partir bientôt pour l'hôpital.

\- Que veux-tu faire à l'hôpital ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je dois aller porter une boîte de bonbons pour les orphelins. Vous comprenez, je suis très attachée à leur cause.

\- Alors, nous irons tout de suite après le brunch, me dit maman.

\- Sissi, c'est impossible. Il y a beaucoup de préparatif à faire pour le bal de ce soir, s'oppose M. Malefoy. Laisse la petite y aller seule.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, maman. Je ne serai pas longue. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Drago pourrait t'accompagner, propose maman.

\- Pour quoi faire ? C'est elle qui veut aller voir ces mioches ! réplique mon frère.

\- Je serai très bien toute seule, assuré-je.

\- Pooky, l'elfe te fera transplané jusqu'à l'hôpital, tu n'auras qu'à le rappeler pour revenir, décide M. Malefoy.

\- Très bien, merci, M. Malefoy, dis-je reconnaissante.

\- Oh et si tu vois un Voltiflor ne t'en approche surtout pas…dit-il sur un ton détaché.

Je prends un autre croissant et j'enfile ma nouvelle cape d'hiver, mes gants de soie verte émeraude et un chapeau assorti. Maman m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Pooky, l'elfe marche à mes côtés avec la boîte de bonbons sous le bras. Je donne un baiser sur la joue de ma mère et je sors dans le froid. L'elfe marche, les pieds nus dans la neige et j'ai pitié de le voir marcher ainsi sans d'autres pelures que son chiffon et sa peau. Le soleil est fort et me réchauffe le visage, mais l'aigreur de l'hiver me picote tout de même les joues. J'écoute le craquement de la neige sous mes pas et je sens mon cœur se gonfler de joie devant cette liberté, aussi futile soit-elle.

 **Fred**

\- Joyeux Noël, lancé-je en arrivant dans la chambre d'Harry et Ron. Ne descendez pas tout de suite.

\- Et pourquoi ? demande Ron assis par terre entouré de ses cadeaux.

\- Maman est encore en train de pleurer, dit George d'un ton lourd. Percy lui a renvoyé son pull de Noël.

\- Sans même un mot, ajouté-je. Il n'a pas demandé de nouvelles de papa, il n'a pas été le voir, rien.

\- On a essayé de la consoler, dit George qui contourne le lit pour voir la peinture qu'Harry tient entre ses mains. On lui a dit que Percy n'est qu'un énorme tas de crotte de rats.

\- Mais ça n'a pas marché, dis-je en prenant un Chocogrenouille. Alors Lupin a pris le relais. Il vaut mieux lui laisser le temps de lui remonter le moral avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? demande George le regard fixé sur le tableau d'Harry. On dirait un gibbon avec deux gros yeux noirs.

\- C'est Harry ! m'exclamé-je en montrant le dos de l'image. C'est écrit derrière !

\- Très intéressant, commente George avec un sourire.

Harry lui jette à la figure un agenda qui heurte le mur d'en face et tombe sur le sol en lançant d'un air joyeux : « Si tu as bien travaillé, tu peux aller t'amuser ! »

George et moi commençons à descendre pendant qu'Harry et Ron s'habillent. Sur le palier suivant, nous rencontrons Hermione qui sort de sa chambre. Nous nous souhaitons « Joyeux Noël » mutuellement puis elle monte l'escalier. Nous cognons à la porte puis nous ouvrons.

\- Joyeux Noël, petite sœur, dis-je joyeusement.

\- Joyeux Noël, à vous deux, dit Ginny en cachant un objet sous sa couette.

\- De qui vient le cadeau que tu essaies de cacher ? demande George avec avidité.

Ginny soupir et sort un bracelet. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec elle, c'est qu'elle sait toujours quand il faut capituler.

\- Jolie ! dis-je, alors de qui ça vient ?

\- Michael Corner, répond Ginny.

\- Le type de Serdaigle ? dit George. Vous sortez ensemble ?

Elle acquiesce en nous regardant d'un air féroce dans les yeux. Je connais ce regard. Elle nous met au défi de se moquer. C'est curieusement le même regard que maman prend quand George et moi sommes dans de beaux draps.

\- Tu viens prendre ton petit déjeuner ? demandé-je. Avec de la chance maman aura terminé de pleurer.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Percy, répond George. Il lui a renvoyé son pull.

\- Non ! s'exclame Ginny.

\- Oh que si ! dis-je.

Harry, Ron et Hermione passent au même moment et nous les suivons. En entrant dans la cuisine, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'en vont devant une porte délabrée située dans le coin opposé au garde-manger. À ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Hermione tient à faire un cadeau à Kreattur. Elle et son amour des elfes de maison…

\- Heu…dit Hermione, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux frapper.

Ron donne quelques coups contre le panneau qui sert de porte, mais il n'y a pas de réponse.

\- Il rôde sans doute dans les étages, dit-il.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Ron ouvre la porte.

\- Beurk ! dit Ron en découvrant l'intérieur.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux lui laisser son cadeau ici, dit Hermione.

Elle dépose soigneusement le paquet et referme la porte en silence.

\- Il le trouvera plus tard, ce sera très bien.

Sirius, chargé d'une énorme dinde, émerge du garde-manger au même moment.

\- Au fait, dit-il est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Kreattur, ces temps-ci ?

\- Pas depuis le soir où on est arrivés, dit Harry quand tu lui as ordonné de sortir de la cuisine.

\- Oui…dit Sirius, les sourcils froncés. Je crois que moi aussi, c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…Il doit se cacher quelque part dans les étages.

\- Il ne serait pas parti définitivement, quand même ? dit Harry. Quand tu lui as dit « Dehors ! » peut-être a-t-il cru que tu voulais le chasser de la maison ?

\- Non, non, les elfes ne peuvent pas partir tant qu'on ne leur a pas donné de vêtements. Ils sont liés à la maison de famille.

\- Ils peuvent la quitter s'ils le veulent vraiment, objecte Harry. C'est ce qu'a fait Dobby, il y a deux ans, quand il est parti de chez les Malefoy pour venir m'avertir. Après, il n'arrêtait pas de se punir lui-même mais il a quand même réussi à s'absenter.

Sirius paraît un moment déconcerté puis il répond :

\- Je le chercherai plus tard. Je le trouverai sûrement là-haut en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes sur une vieille robe de ma mère ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Ou alors peut-être qu'il est allé se réfugier dans le séchoir et qu'il est mort…Mais ne soyons pas trop optimiste…

George, Ron et moi éclatons de rire. Hermione le dévisage avec son air réprobateur.

 _(OP. p. 564 à 567)_

Pour aller visiter papa aujourd'hui, Mondingus a « emprunté » une voiture pour l'occasion, car le métro ne fonctionne pas le jour de Noël. Il a fallu insister, mais maman a fini par embarquer entre moi et Bill.

Il y a très peu de circulation, ce qui permet d'arriver rapidement à Ste-Mangouste. Quelques sorcières et sorciers rôdent furtivement dans la rue déserte pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Nous sortons un à un de la voiture et Mondingus part se garer au coin de la rue pour nous attendre. D'un pas nonchalant, nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la vitrine où se trouve le mannequin habillé de nylon vert, puis un par un nous traversons la vitre.

Je sors immédiatement mon bloc-note et ma plume, prêt à noter tous les idées que me viendront à l'esprit en voyant les patients.

Le hall de réception dégage une agréable atmosphère de fête. Les globes de cristal qui éclairent Ste-Mangouste ont été colorés en rouge et or. Du houx est accroché au-dessus des portes, des sapins de Noël resplendissants, recouverts de givre et de neige magiques, scintillent dans tous les coins, chacun d'eux surmonté d'une étoile d'or. Il y a moins de monde que la fois précédente. En arrivant, au centre de la salle, Harry est bousculé par une sorcière qui a kumquat coincé dans la narine gauche.

\- Querelle de famille ? ricane la sorcière blonde derrière le comptoir. Vous êtes la troisième aujourd'hui…Pathologie des sortilèges, quatrième étage.

Nous trouvons papa adossé contre ses oreillers, un plateau sur les genoux avec les reliefs de sa dinde de Noël. Un certain embarras se lit sur son visage. C'est d'ailleurs le même air que Ron a quand il redoute la réaction de maman.

\- Comment ça va, Arthur ? demande M'man après que nous l'avons tous salué en lui donnant ses cadeaux.

\- Très bien, très bien, assure-t-il d'un ton un peu trop chaleureux. Tu…heu…Tu n'as pas vu le guérisseur Smethwyck, par hasard ?

\- Non, dit maman, l'air soupçonneux. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien, répond papa d'un ton dégagé en commençant à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Alors tout le monde a passé une bonne journée ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu pour Noël ? Oh Harry, c'est absolument magnifique !

Il vient d'ouvrir le paquet que lui a apporté Harry et qui contient des machins de Moldus. Papa a beau essayer de changer de sujet, il ne réussira pas à éviter les explications. M'man ne le lâchera pas. Elle n'a pas été satisfaite de sa réponse et ça se voit sur son visage.

Papa se penche pour serrer la main d'Harry et je la vois qui jette un coup d'œil au bandage qu'on voit sous sa chemise de nuit.

\- Arthur, dit-elle, le ton aussi sec qu'un piège à souris, ton pansement a été changé. Pourquoi l'a-t-on changé un jour plus tôt que prévu, Arthur ? Ils m'avaient pourtant assuré qu'ils ne le feraient que demain.

\- Quoi ? répond papa.

Il a l'air effrayé de celui qui vient de se faire prendre. Il ramène ses couvertures sur sa poitrine.

\- Non, non…ce n'est rien…c'est…je…

Il semble se dégonfler comme un ballon sous le regard perçant de M'man. Qui ne le ferait pas, en tout cas, ce regard a toujours été assez convaincant pour George et moi! C'est le signal d'une grosse colère et mieux vaux déposer les armes tout de suite si on veut éviter le pire. C'est ce que papa a choisi.

\- Bon…Ne te mets pas en colère, Molly, mais Augustus Pye a eu une idée…C'est un guérisseur stagiaire, un garçon adorable et très intéressé par…heu…la médecine d'appoint…Je veux dire, certains remèdes moldus…ça s'appelle des points de suture, Molly, et c'est très efficace pour les…les blessures moldues.

M'man laisse échapper ce bruit que j'ai si souvent entendu. C'est un son entre le hurlement et de grognement. Tous mes frères savent que celui contre qui M'man pouce ce son va passer un mauvais quart heure. Lupin s'écarte du lit et va voir le loup-garou. Bill marmonne qu'il allait se payer une tasse de thé et George et moi nous nous levons d'un bond pur l'accompagner. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas après nous qu'elle se fâche !

Nous sortons juste à temps, puisque M'man n'a pas encore commencé à crier. Nous suivons Bill et nous montons jusqu'au cinquième étage où se trouve le salon de thé.

C'est une grande salle sans fenêtre où sont disposé des sofas et des fauteuils en petits îlots autour de tables rondes. Les murs sont tapissés d'un motif de feuilles et de fleurs le tout sur un fond vert pastelle. Plusieurs assiettes décoratives bleues royales y sont accrochées. Les sofas et les fauteuils sont bruns-beiges et plusieurs coussins y sont déposés.

Je me prends une tasse de thé au comptoir situé près de l'entrée et je vais rejoindre Bill qui a déjà pris place dans l'un des fauteuils au fond de la salle.

\- Des points de suture, ça c'est bien papa, dit Bill quand George vient nous rejoindre.

\- C'est sûr que dès que son guérisseur stagiaire lui a proposé une solution « moldue », papa n'a pas pu y résister, dit George en souriant.

 _(OP p. 569 à 570)_

 **Hélène**

J'arrive dans la rue qui mène à l'hôpital. Elle est presque déserte, ce qui est un avantage pour moi puisque j'ai complètement oublié de me mettre un manteau moldu tant j'étais heureuse de venir à l'hôpital.

Je m'approche de la vitrine où est exposé un horrible mannequin habillé de nylon vert.

\- Bonjour, je viens faire une visite aux enfants de l'orphelinat, dis-je au mannequin à travers la vitre.

Le mannequin me fait un léger signe et je passe à travers la vitrine. Il fait si chaud dans l'hôpital que j'enlève ma cape tout de suite en entrant. J'attrape ma baguette et je fais disparaître la cape. J'avance ensuite vers la sorcière blonde au comptoir de renseignement.

\- Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir où se trouve l'orphelinat, dis-je.

\- Au cinquième étage à gauche de la boutique de l'hôpital, me répond la sorcière.

Je me perds dans le dédalle de couloir jusqu'à ce que je trouve enfin les escaliers que je monte jusqu'au cinquième étage. Selon le plan que j'ai regardé brièvement, M. Weasley devrait être au premier étage. J'irai après avoir remis cette grosse boîte de bonbons aux enfants.

En arrivant au cinquième étage, c'est impossible de confondre l'orphelinat qui se distingue par sa porte colorée aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et chargée de dessins d'enfants. Cela me fait sourire. J'avance et je frappe trois coups à la porte.

Une guérisseuse vient m'ouvrir. Elle est assez âgée et a les cheveux tout blancs et frisés. Son visage est bien veillant et elle me sourit.

\- Oui ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Bonjour, joyeux Noël, madame ! lui répondé-je. J'ai des bonbons pour les enfants.

\- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, mais entrez, entrez, les enfants seront ravis de les recevoir, me répond-t-elle en m'invitant à entrer. Au fait, je suis Marge Botton, mais tout le monde m'appel Mme Bouton, ici.

\- Je sais, dis-je en faisant semblant d'avouer. Vous ne vous rappeler peut-être pas de moi, mais j'ai déjà été l'une de ces enfants.

\- Ah oui ? comment vous appelez-vous ? me demande Mme Bouton, intriguée.

\- Hélène Black, répondé-je avec assurance.

Mme Bouton me regarde en essayant de se souvenir de moi. Au même moment, deux garçons attrapent la boîte que je tiens dans mes mains et s'enfuient avec.

\- Oh par Merlin ! s'écrit Mme Bouton. Revenez tout de suite ici, vous deux.

Les deux garçons se mettent à rire et se retournent comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à courir à nouveau plus loin avec la boîte. J'attrape ma baguette.

\- Accio Boîte,dis-je

La boîte revient instantanément dans mes mains. Les garçons se tournent vers moi, impressionnés de mon astuce. L'un des deux me regarde ensuite avec curiosité.

\- Hélène ? dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

\- Marco ? dis-je en reconnaissant celui qui m'écrit chaque semaine.

Marco éclate de joie et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Il est beaucoup plus petit que moi. Autour de nous les enfants se sont arrêtés de jouer. Ils nous regardent tous ainsi que les deux autres guérisseuses du département.

\- Tu ne m'as pas écrit que tu allais venir, dit Marco.

\- Surprise ! dis-je.

\- Mme Bouton, vous vous souvenez d'Hélène ? Vous savez qu'elle m'écrit tous les semaines depuis qu'elle est sortie d'ici, explique Marco.

\- Alors c'est vous qui avez envoyé les cartes de Noël ! dit une des deux guérisseuses qui se tenaient un peu plus loin avec les enfants.

Elle a les cheveux bruns qu'elle a coiffés en deux nattes.

J'acquiesce. Les enfants viennent alors me voir pour me poser toutes sortes de questions. Si je travaille, si j'ai des enfants, si je viens adopter l'un d'entre eux, ce qu'il y dans ma boite, si je suis le père Noël ou une fée marraine, si j'ai trouvé une famille…etc.

La salle est composée de petits lits pour les enfants, d'un coin cuisine avec une longue table et d'un petit coin salon avec des fauteuils, une cheminée et un petit sapin tout décoré. Les murs sont chargés de dessin et de bricolages que les enfants ont faits.

Quand j'ouvre la boîte en m'assoyant sur l'un des lits, les enfants ont tous le regard rivé sur mes mains. Je sors tous les bonbons en les distribuant à chacun. Les enfants, joyeux, vont s'assoir sur leur lit en dégustant les Chocogrenouilles, suçons et autres friandises que je leur ai apportées. Je passe un moment en leur compagnie où tous et chacun me montrent leur dessin et leur petit coin à eux. Ils sont tous très attachants.

Puis ayant fait le tour, je leur dis au revoir et je quitte. Tous les enfants me font au revoir de la main avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup de ta visite Hélène. Enfin, nous allons avoir un visage sur les correspondances des enfants, dit joyeusement Mme Bouton. Tu es toujours la bienvenue quand tu voudras.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, dis-je en sortant.

Quel magnifique moment j'ai passé. J'ai même eu droit à un dessin de Marco. Un couple de sorciers passe alors devant moi, alors que je viens de franchir la porte de l'orphelinat. Je réalise alors que je dois revenir à la réalité.

Je regarde à droite puis à gauche. Il n'y a personne dans le corridor. Des voix s'élèvent du salon de thé et j'avance prudemment au cas où je tomberais sur Harry. En principe, il devrait être dans ce bâtiment.

Je m'approche de la porte et je regarde à l'intérieur. Mon cœur s'arrête l'instant d'une seconde. Il est là ! Non pas Harry, mais Fred ! Il est dos à moi. Il est assis parmi d'autres têtes rousses donc d'autres Weasley. Je reconnais son frère Bill que j'ai vu cet été et George qui n'est jamais bien loin de Fred. Harry non plus ne doit pas être loin…

Je dois m'arracher à mon envie brulant de me faufiler dans le salon de thé, de poser mes mains sur ses yeux et de dire : « devine qui c'est ! ». Ce qui serait stupide, inutile, cruel et extrêmement dangereux dans l'éventualité où Harry serait là.

Je m'étire tout de même le cou pour m'assurer qu'Harry n'y est pas, ce qui est le cas, puis je recule d'un ou deux pas. Je me retourne vers l'escalier. Une force intérieure me tire vers l'arrière. Je voudrais tellement revenir sur mes pas et aller voir Fred. Pourquoi faire ? Aucune idée, mais je sais que c'est un tiraillement à l'intérieur qui me crie de retourner au salon de thé. Dans ma lutte entre mon cœur et ma raison, je finis par descendre l'escalier avec je ne sais quelle volonté. En voyant l'affiche annonçant : « Premier étage, Blessures par créatures vivantes », je m'arrête. C'est ici que M. Weasley est hospitalisé. Je dois aller dans ce corridor pour déposer le miroir de mon père. Et si je tombais nez à nez avec Harry ? Comment m'y rendre si je ne suis pas sûr que la voie est libre ? J'entends alors des voix d'homme et des bruits dans l'escalier. Je réalise qu'Harry peut autant venir de devant que de derrière !

Sans réfléchir davantage, j'ouvre la porte. La voie est libre. Je m'avance alors à pas de loup. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la première salle. Il y a trois sorcières couchées dans des lits dont une a de la visite, mais aucune trace de M. Weasley. Je regarde en face, mais c'est une salle vide où les guérisseurs peuvent ausculter leur patient en toute intimité. Je m'avance vers la deuxième porte à droite quand la porte de l'escalier s'ouvre derrière moi. Je m'élance en toute hâte vers la salle vide et je referme la porte en y laissant un petit jour pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. Au même moment, je vois Remus qui sort de la deuxième porte à droite. Zut ! J'y étais presque !

\- Alors, M'man a-t-elle fini sa crise de nerfs sur papa ? demande la voix de Bill.

Remus lève la tête et je vois Fred, George et Bill passer devant la porte où je suis. Sous le coup de l'émotion, sans doute, mon bras frôle la porte qui grince légèrement. Mon cœur se met à battre en panique de peur d'avoir révélé ma potion. Les trois garçons rejoignent Remus. Aucun d'eux ne semble avoir entendu le grincement. Ouf !

\- Elle a fini de crier, répond Remus. Mais là elle pleure à chaudes larmes à cause de votre frère qui a renvoyé son pull.

\- Percy a renvoyé son pull à M'man ? s'exclame Bill abasourdi.

\- Oui, dit Fred.

\- Ça c'est un coup bas ! dit Bill.

J'ai l'impression que Fred est plus près de ma porte, mais c'est peut-être qu'une illusion. Ce que mon cœur voudrait, en fait.

\- N'oubliez pas les gars que pour Percy, c'est nous qui sommes dans le tort et pas lui, essaie d'atténuer Remus.

\- C'est au-delà de ça, explique Bill. Le pull Weasley, c'est sacré! Le renvoyer à M'man c'est la pire des insultes qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Même Gred et moi, on ne plaisante pas avec ça, dit George pour détendre l'atmosphère.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas remarqué, mais c'est George qui a mis le chandail avec le « F ». Fred qui est dos à moi doit porter le « G » sur son pull bleu. D'ailleurs, il semble s'être rapproché de moi, à moins bien sûr que ce soit moi sans m'en être rendu compte que ce soit rapproché de lui. Je recule légèrement ce qui fait grincer la porte à nouveau. Je me recule afin de ne plus être visible. Je ne les vois plus, mais je les entends.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demande George. Le dossier de papa c'est celui-là.

\- Je sais, dit Remus. Je voulais jeter un œil à celui du type qui vient de se faire mordre par un loup-garou…

La porte de la salle où je me trouve s'ouvre et je vois Fred qui a passé une bonne partie de son corps dans l'ouverture. Sans réfléchir, je l'attrape par le pull et je le tire à l'intérieur. Il se débat un moment, je le lâche et je referme la porte discrètement.

Fred allume alors les lumières de la salle et m'apercevant il reste là, estomaqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui… commence-t-il.

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa question. Je m'élance sur lui et je l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes. Elles m'ont tellement manqué. Je suis avide d'en gouter davantage. Toutes mes craintes qui me persécutent se sont dissipées. Fred me repousse doucement toute en continuant de m'embrasser.

\- …C'est loin…de me déplaire…dit-il entre deux baisers, mais je…dois te poser…je dois m'assurer…de ton identité.

Il finit par me repousser assez loin pour que nous ne puissions plus nous embrasser.

\- Où est-ce que ton père se trouve ? me demande-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

\- Au 12, square Grimmaurd, répondé-je en souriant.

\- Quel ingrédient as-tu proposé pour les pastilles de Gerbe ?

\- Les graines de Tentacula vénéneuse, répondé-je en riant.

Fred émet un soupir de soulagement.

\- Avais-tu peur…commencé-je.

Je ne finis pas ma question, car Fred se jette sur moi à son tour et m'embrasse avec fougue. Je ne résiste pas. Il est si bon de gouter ses lèvres à nouveau. Sentir ses mains me serrer contre lui et me caresser. Ça m'a manqué. Il m'a manqué. Toutes mes peurs, mes angoisses s'envolent et deviennent néant. Tout ce qui compte c'est lui. Ses lèvres, ses bras, son odeur, sa chaleur et mes mains qui le redécouvrent en se glissant sous son pull. Je ne peux imaginer de moment plus doux, plus magique, plus parfait qu'en ce moment.

La porte s'ouvre alors. Nous nous tournons alors vers le nouvel arrivant. Puis voyant que c'est George, nous soupirons. George lève un sourcil en nous voyant.

\- Tout le monde commence à se demander où tu es passé, chuchote George à son frère.

\- Couvre-moi encore deux minutes et j'arrive, répond Fred.

George semble hésiter. Fred lui sourit et lui montre sa montre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais George lui semble comprendre. Il soupir et referme la porte.

Fred me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a repris son sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? me demande-t-il.

\- J'ai résisté, j'ai tout essayé pour te fuir, t'oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est Noël et je réalise que tout ce que je veux c'est toi, répondé-je honnêtement.

\- Alors c'est le plus beau Noël qui soit. Mon père va s'en sortir et tu me reviens. Je ne peux rien demander de mieux, dit-il les yeux pétillants.

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, protesté-je. Je t'aime et je ne veux plus lutter contre mes sentiments pour toi, mais quand nous retournerons à Poudlard tout sera comme nous l'avons laissé…

\- Hélène, je comprends tout ça. Je te promets que je serai plus prudent, mais s'il-te-plait, laisse-moi le droit à un effleurement, un toucher en catimini et peut-être même un baiser quand nous sommes sûr d'être seul, me supplie-t-il.

\- Je peux voir ce qu'on peut faire de ce côté, dis-je en souriant.

Puis, je repense à ce qui s'est passé avec Dean. Je m'assombris.

\- Fred, je suis heureuse de t'avoir vu aujourd'hui. Je t'aime et ce quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Et c'est tout ce qui compte, dit Fred amoureusement.

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, puis s'éloigner lentement pour quitter la salle.

\- Fred ?

Il s'arrête.

\- Ton père n'aurait pas reçu un Voltiflor, par hasard ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Je soupir de soulagement.

\- Si jamais tu en vois une, lance-la par une fenêtre, dis-je simplement. Et heu…peux-tu donner ça à Remus, s'il-te-plait.

Je lui donne le miroir de mon père. Il le saisit et m'embrasse à nouveau.

\- Joyeux Noël, me dit-il.

\- Joyeux Noël, répondé-je.

Il ouvre la porte, me fait un clin d'œil et sort. Il referme la porte en me laissant une petite fente pour que je puisse observer.

\- Ah ! Tu es là, dit Bill en voyant Fred s'avancer vers la porte de chambre de M. Weasley.

\- Désolé, besoin urgent, dit Fred en levant les épaules. Pourtant, je n'ai été parti que deux minutes.

Je le vois échanger un regard avec George. Ce dernier secoue la tête. Je les vois entrer dans la chambre de M. Weasley avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Je vais rester à l'extérieur, de toute façon, si on est trop ce n'est pas bon pour les autres, dit Remus.

\- Je vais rester avec toi, de toute façon, je ne pars pas tout de suite, dit Bill.

Je vois Fred commencer une phrase du genre « moi aussi, je reste », mais George le tire à l'intérieur. Quand la porte se referme, je sors. Remus sourit et Bill me regarde étonné.

\- Fred te l'a donné ? demandé-je à Remus.

Il acquiesce et s'avance vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras.

\- Fais attention à toi, ma puce, me dit-il à l'oreille.

\- Embrasse-le pour moi, dis-je.

\- Lequel ? rit Remus.

\- Celui que je n'ai pas eu la chance de serrer dans mes bras aujourd'hui, répondé-je. Je dois filer avant qu'Harry ne sorte.

\- Je sais, dit-il en desserrant son étreinte. Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël, conclué-je, en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Je recule un peu puis je me retourne en toute hâte et descends l'escalier jusqu'à l'entrée. Je me fais apparaître ma cape et je sors dans le froid de la rue.

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer et je n'arrive pas à croire que je retourne vers la souffrance quand je viens de goûter au bonheur. C'est comme si j'avais été frappé par un sortilège de confusion. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, ce que je veux faire. Le froid me ramène doucement à la raison. Ce que je dois faire et ce que je veux faire sont deux mondes opposés et je suis déchirée entre les deux !


	67. Le bal des Malefoy

Bonne lecture ! Et en passant, bon 20e anniversaire de publication des Harry Potter. Merci J.K. Rowling pour la publication de ces fantastiques livres qui ont changé ma vie !

 **Chapitre 67 : Le bal des Malefoy.**

À mon arrivée au manoir, j'aperçois les elfes de maisons qui s'activent partout dans le hall d'entrée sous les ordres de ma mère. Celle-ci me salue et m'invite à aller me préparer pour la soirée. Je monte dans ma chambre sans rencontrer personne. Dès que j'ai refermé la porte, la nausée de confusion qui m'a pris en sortant de Ste-Mangouste, me revient. Je m'assieds au sol. Je ne pleure pas, mais je fais de gros efforts pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ma respiration. Mon cœur s'affole. J'arrache mon chapeau, j'essaie de me sortir de cette robe. Je n'ai plus de force. Je respire comme si j'allais me noyer. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, je n'arrive plus à marcher. Tout tourne autour de moi et je ne sais plus quoi faire puis je me sens tomber et plus rien.

J'ouvre les yeux. Le soleil a baissé dans le ciel. Les reflets du crépuscule dansent sur le tapis. Je me relève et regarde autour de moi, mon chapeau est là à quelques mètres de moi. Je le ramasse et je vais le porter dans la garde-robe. J'enlève ma robe et je vais dans ma salle de bain qui est attenante à ma chambre. Je me fais couler un bain et pendant que l'eau rempli la baignoire, je m'assois sur le rebord. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains.

Que vais-je faire ? Que puis-je faire ? Rien d'autre que je ne fais déjà… Je sais ce que je veux et je dois me consoler que je pourrai enfin avoir de petits moments avec Fred.

« …un effleurement, un toucher en catimini et peut-être un baiser quand nous serons sûrs d'être seuls » les mots de Fred me reviennent en tête.

Je ferme les robinets et je plonge dans l'eau chaude. Je m'apaise et je referme les yeux pour revoir dans ma tête tous les beaux moments que j'ai vécus aujourd'hui. Mon père et Remus dans le miroir, ce matin. Les enfants à l'orphelinat, Fred et moi dans la cette salle d'hôpital. Remus qui me prend dans ses bras. Somme toute, ce Noël a été rempli de magnifiques moments. Je sens le courage revenir, je souris.

Puis, on frappe à la porte de ma salle de bain.

\- Hélène, tu es là ? demande maman derrière la porte.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es encore dans le bain ? Tu vas ratatinée si tu restes là.

\- Je sors, dis-je en me levant.

J'attrape ma serviette et je me sèche. J'enfile ensuite une robe de chambre de soie et retourne dans ma chambre.

Ma mère est assise sur mon lit et me regarde.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider à te préparer ? me demande-t-elle plein d'espoir.

J'acquiesce. Elle sourit. Je vais dans la garde-robe et j'enfile la robe en dentelle noire qu'elle m'a offerte ce matin. La robe est plus courte en avant qu'en arrière. Il y a un ceinturon à ma taille qui forme une ravissante boucle lâche à l'arrière. La robe monte jusqu'à ma clavicule, elle ne recouvre pas mes épaules et le dos est couvert d'une dentelle dissipée qui donne l'impression que je suis nue. C'est comme si la dentelle formait de vagues tatous dans mon dos. J'enfile de jolis talons hauts noirs et je sors.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit maman en m'apercevant. Viens que je fasse tes cheveux.

\- Est-ce que les invités sont arrivés ? demandé-je en m'assoyant à la coiffeuse.

\- Ils ont commencé à arriver, mais c'est bien connu que les belles jeunes filles arrivent en retard, dit-elle en me souriant à travers le miroir.

Elle saisit la brosse et commence à démêler mes cheveux. J'en profite pour me maquiller en même temps.

\- Maman, est-ce possible d'attacher mes cheveux avec ceci, dis-je en lui donnant le peigne de Dean.

\- Wow, quel magnifique peigne, dit maman en le prenant. Qui t'a offert ce bijou ?

\- C'est Dean Warrington, juste avant de prendre le train pour les vacances, dis-je sans joie.

\- Il sera sûrement présent ce soir, dit ma mère. Tu veux vraiment qu'il te voie porter ce bijou ?

\- Que puis-je faire d'autre ? demandé-je. Je sais que ses sentiments sont peut-être sincères, mais je n'éprouve rien d'autre que je l'amitié et encore…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Lui et un autre garçon, Rayan Montague ont fait un pari et le prix de ce pari était la chance de sortir avec moi, expliqué-je. Je l'ai appris qu'après avoir reçu ce peigne.

Maman réfléchi un moment avec un éclat dans ses yeux qui ressemble à celui d'un tigre protégeant ses petits.

\- Hélène, dit-elle fermement. Tu es ma fille. Tu es plus pur de sang que quiconque parmi tous ceux que je connaisse. Et cela, ma chère, vaut plus qu'un simple pari ou un magnifique peigne. Tu ne connais pas ta valeur, mais elle dépasse ton imagination.

\- Je ne peux que vous croire, mère, dis-je en la regardant à travers le miroir.

Elle me retourne et s'agenouille devant moi.

\- Hélène, je regret de t'avoir abandonné. J'étais jeune et comme toi, j'ai cru que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais je l'avais. J'ai regretté tous les jours mon choix et je pensais à toi tout le temps. La vie m'a permis de te retrouver et je suis si heureuse de t'avoir. Tu es une jeune femme, belle et courageuse. Tu es une Black pure et dure. Notre famille est l'une des plus nobles et tu es l'apogée de cette famille. Alors je veux que tu prouves à ses deux garçons qu'ils ne te méritent aucunement.

\- Comment ? demandé-je.

\- Tu es une Serpentard. Faufiles-toi comme un serpent et au moment où ils ne s'y attendront pas, attaque ! Je sais que tu sauras comment le faire, en finesse et en sous pesant les enjeux, dit-elle en posant le peigne dans mes cheveux.

Elle me regard intensément dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime ma chérie, me dit-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

L'une d'elles réussit à quitter ses yeux et glisse sur sa joue.

\- Je vous aime, maman, dis-je la prenant dans mes bras.

Je respire son odeur un moment puis nous nous levons et nous sortons de ma chambre l'un à côté de l'autre.

J'entends le tumulte des conversations. Cela s'amplifie au fur et à mesure que nous atteignons le grand salon. Il y a des gens dans le hall, mais c'est en entrant dans le grand salon que je vois à quel point la salle est bondée. Tous les sorciers et les sorcières sont habillés de robes chatoyantes. Tout le monde est chic et gai. Un orchestre, au fond, joue des airs entrainants.

Je reste près de ma mère qui salue ses invités. Elle prend des nouvelles polies de tous et reçoit les félicitations pour cette belle soirée. Elle se dirige ensuite vers un groupe d'hommes tous vêtus de robe de soirée très chics. Parmi eux, je reconnais Rayan. Il se tourne vers nous à notre arrivée, comme tous les autres, mais lui, ses yeux s'agrandissent en me reconnaissant.

\- Bonsoir, messieurs, dit maman. J'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée.

\- Les soirées chez vous, madame, sont toujours de véritables succès, lui dit l'un des hommes.

\- Je suis bien heureuse que vous appréciez, M. Montague, dit maman.

Puis voyant que M. Montague, un homme trapu et bedonnant me regarde avec curiosité, elle ajoute :

\- Vous vous rappelez de ma fille, Hélène ?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit M. Montague. Vous êtes en beauté ce soir, ma chère.

Je lui souris et fais une légère révérence.

\- Mon fils m'a parlé de vous, continue M. Montague en me pointant Rayan derrière lui. Il dit que vous êtes une élève brillante. Vous êtes même, selon lui, la meilleure dans toutes les matières.

\- Je suis touchée que votre fils vous ait parlé de moi, répondé-je.

\- Avec tout ce talent toutes les portes vous sont ouvertes. Que comptez-vous faire après vos études à Poudlard, Miss Black ?

\- Je vous avoue, monsieur, que je n'y avais pas beaucoup songé jusqu'à ma première visite à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Depuis, je l'ai visité, quelques fois et j'aimerais bien approfondir le domaine de la guérison, inventé-je.

\- C'est un domaine intéressant, se réjouit M. Montague.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais vous avez dit que vous avez dû vous rendre souvent à l'infirmerie, pourquoi donc ? demande l'un des hommes du cercle.

Rayan rit.

\- Sachez, M. Bletchley, qu'Hélène est excellente en tout, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit des balais. Elle a fait une chute de quatre mètres à son premier cours de vol, vous comprenez.

\- Il faut bien qu'une beauté pareille ait un défaut, sans quoi, elle serait beaucoup moins intéressante, réplique son père.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, père, dit Rayan en s'avançant vers moi

Puis me tendant la main, il ajoute :

\- Miss m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Je prends sa main en lui souriant. J'échange un bref regard avec ma mère en avançant vers la piste de danse. Rayan me fait tourner sur moi-même puis il glisse une main dans mon dos et avec l'autre il prend ma main. C'est un bon danseur, solide et sûr de lui - comme il l'est au quotidien.

\- J'ai entendu une rumeur, selon laquelle Dean et toi, vous seriez ensemble, me dit-il après quelques minutes de danse.

\- Les rumeurs, dis-je en souriant toujours. Elles sont les doux murmures du vent qui vient nous informer de tant de choses.

Rayan me sourit, prêt à me répliquer je ne sais quelle question pour m'inciter à lui répondre. Il veut savoir mon point de vue sur l'offre de Dean, mais je ne le laisse pas faire et je parle la première.

\- Tu sais ce que ces doux murmures m'ont soufflés à moi ? demandé-je en souriant toujours.

\- Mais quoi donc ? me répond Rayan.

\- Que Dean n'aurait pas été le seul candidat à vouloir tenter sa chance avec moi. Cette rumeur veut que Dean et toi étiez en liste, tous les deux. Vous auriez, d'un commun accord choisit de jouer cette opportunité lors du match de Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Le premier à faire un but gagnait la possibilité de me demander de sortir avec lui, dis-je.

Mon sourire est toujours présent sur mes lèvres, mais mon regard glacé prouve à Rayan que je ne suis pas contente. Il ne répond pas. Il semble hésité et étonné par ce que je viens de lui dire.

\- Je ne suis pas un prix à gagner, dis-je fermement sans aucun sourire.

\- Bien, je…béguait Rayan.

\- On ne me prend pas, on me mérite, le coupé-je. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, souffle-t-il.

\- Je te charge de faire le message à Dean. Je ne vous tiendrai pas rancune, mais ne recommencez plus, ajouté-je toujours sur un ton ferme.

Rayan acquiesce en me fixant dans les yeux. Il me semble honnête et ça me rassure. La chanson se termine et je plonge parmi la foule. J'aperçois Drago aux côtés de ma mère.

\- C'est fait. J'ai tout réglé, dis-je à maman.

Elle me sourit et je me place à sa droite pour regarder les danseurs. M. Malefoy nous rejoint et invite maman à danser.

\- Tu as envie de danser ? demandé-je à Drago en regardant maman et M. Malefoy se joindre aux danseurs.

\- Non, merci. J'aime mieux regarder de loin. On y voit tant de chose, dit-il avec une voix froide et sans m'accorder un regard.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter du ton de Drago, car Severus arrive face à moi.

\- Joyeux Noël à vous deux, dit-il de sa voix morne.

\- Joyeux Noël, Severus, répondé-je.

Drago le considère un moment puis il finit par dire :

\- Joyeux Noël, professeur.

Je vois alors, au loin, Dean qui s'avance désespérément vers moi. J'en comprends en voyant Rayan et Jason qui le tire en arrière, qu'il vient d'avoir le message, mais qu'il n'est pas en accord. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à lui, ce soir.

J'attrape la main de Severus qui me dévisage.

\- Accordez-moi cette danse, dis-je en amorçant ma marche vers la piste.

Severus n'a pas le temps de me refuser cette faveur. Nous passons devant Dean et nous intégrons le cercle des danseurs. Severus pose sa main dans mon dos et j'attrape son autre main. Il danse avec beaucoup moins d'assurance que Rayan, mais je me laisse guider, comme je l'ai toujours fait avec lui.

\- Vous venez de m'éviter une scène de ménage épouvantable. Merci, dis-je.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Il faudra bien que vous les affrontiez un jour ou l'autre si vous voulez avancer, dit-il en pointant Rayan, Jason et Dean qui s'éloignent de la piste de danse.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, dis-je.

Nous continuons à danser un moment puis je me risque à lui demander une autre faveur.

\- Severus, puis-je vous demander un service ?

\- Demandez toujours, dit-il, méfiant.

\- Venez me chercher demain. Je dois me rendre à un endroit très important pour moi. Un endroit que je ne peux me rendre qu'avec une personne en qui j'ai vraiment confiance, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je me plierai à toutes vos conditions. Cela peut être quand vous voulez, car je sais à quel point vous êtes pris. Le matin, le soir, la nuit, à votre guise, mais je dois y aller et je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Pourriez-vous faire cela pour moi ?

Severus acquiesce.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Vous verrez ce ne sera pas long, deux heures, maximum !

Severus suit M. Malefoy et maman qui sortent de la piste.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Narcissa, dit Severus en arrivant près de ma mère. Je viendrais chercher votre fille demain matin.

\- Mais vous l'avez tous les jours avec vous ! dit maman.

\- Ce que le Maître demande ne peut se faire dans l'enceinte de l'école, d'où l'intérêt de le faire durant les vacances.

\- Pardonnez-moi, vous comprenez, elle est sortie aujourd'hui pour s'occuper des orphelins, alors la prendre demain…s'oppose maman.

\- Je vous la rendrai aussi tôt que possible, soyez-en sûr, Narcissa.

Severus s'incline puis il s'éloigne dans la foule laissant aucune chance à maman de répliquer.


	68. La fin des vacances

Voici un long chapitre pour vous. Cela permet de faire le tour de tout ce qui se passe pour la fin des vacances d'Hélène. Puis après, elle pourra retourner à Poudlard où les choses sont aussi compliqués qu'avant...malheureusement. Bonne lecture !

p.s. Pour la petite balade que fait Hélène avec Severus, vous pouvez écrire le nom des rues que je mentionne sur google maps. Elles existe et on peut donc suivre leur route.

 **Chapitre 68 : La fin des vacances**

Le bal s'est bien terminé et j'ai réussi à éviter Rayan, Dean et Jason. Je sais que ce n'est que partie remise, mais tant que ce ne se passe pas devant des centaines de personnes qui ont le potentiel d'être des Mangemorts, je vais gérer.

Ce matin, Severus vient me chercher tel que promis. Drago n'est pas descendu avant mon départ. Il a dû boire trop de punch en cachette…Maman me prend dans ses bras et à contrecœur me laisse partir.

Severus et moi marchons côte à côte dans l'allée qui mène au portail. Le temps est plus clément aujourd'hui, c'est une chance. Aucun de nous deux ne parle. J'écoute le craquement de la neige sous mes bottes et j'entame mon parcours avec une certaine légèreté.

\- Où allons-nous ? demande Severus en s'arrêtant peu après avoir passé la grille du portail.

\- Brookwood, vous connaissez ? dis-je.

Je prends son bras et je me sens soudainement comprimé de partout. Un instant plus tard, le manoir des Malefoy n'est plus sous mes yeux. Nous venons d'arriver sur un petit pont qui traverse un petit canal. Une haute clôture à barreaux soutenus de grandes colonnes de pierre nous empêche de sauter dans le canal. À notre droite, il y a un petit chemin qui descend pour longer ce canal. Face à nous, l'autre côté du parapet, une route – sans doute un boulevard. Si nous traversons cette route où les autos passent sans grand achalandage, nous pourrons aller à la station d'essence.

J'attrape ma baguette et je modifie immédiatement ma cape. Je lui fais prendre la forme d'un manteau moldu, tout à fait ordinaire. Je fais de même pour Severus qui fait un sursaut en voyant sa cape noire se transformer en manteau long à boutons.

\- Nous allons pouvoir nous fondre dans le paysage, maintenant, dis-je en me mettant en route.

Nous marchons sur le trottoir en allant à notre gauche. Il y a un feu de circulation. Lorsque la lumière nous l'indique, nous traversons. J'aperçois le panneau qui indique les noms des rues. Nous sommes au coin de Brookwood Lye Road et de Bagshot Road, soit au bon endroit. Nous retournons vers la station d'essence où un automobiliste fait le plein de sa voiture sans même nous voir.

\- Attendez-moi, ici, dis-je à Severus en arrivant devant la porte du magasin.

J'entre dans la boutique et je regarde le petit présentoir près de la porte. Je prends deux bouquets de fleurs. L'un des deux est plus coloré. Je les pose sur le comptoir et je prends ma bourse. Tout au fond, il y a de l'argent moldu. Les billets sont cachés dans un double fond de ma bourse au cas où l'un de mes amis Serpentard aurait l'idée de la voler. Je paie le commis et je sors.

Severus me regarde d'un air interrogateur en me voyant sortir avec les fleurs. Je ne lui dis pas un mot et j'attrape son bras. Nous revenons sur nos pas jusqu'à la lumière. Au lieu de traverser la rue à nouveau, nous continuons notre chemin sur Bagshot Road. Nous longeons une grande palissade de bois, puis nous passons devant deux maisons de briques dont le stationnement est en gravier. Les autos passent à côté de nous assez régulièrement, mais nos habits ne semblent pas les choquer. Nous passons devant deux autres maisons qui sont cachées par d'épaisses haies et un gigantesque arbre. Nous passons ensuite sous un viaduc puis tout de suite après un mur de brique grise et rouge commence. Les arbres semblent vouloir sortir de cet enclos pour s'étendre dans la ville. Nous longeons le mur et chaque pas que je fais me nouent de plus en plus la gorge et me tord les tripes. Il y a moins d'autos, car la route s'est séparée. Le boulevard a continué plus loin et nous avons tourné sur Cemetery pales. Un autre mur parallèle à celui que nous longeons borde la route. Les arbres qui touchent presque le ciel sont en grand nombre et donne un ton lugubre à cette gigantesque allée. Nous passons devant des bâtisses dont j'ignore la fonction. Puis, nous traversons la petite route et nous continuons sur une autre, beaucoup plus étroite que la première. Une seule auto pourrait y passer. Au bout, une petite chapelle et tout autour des tombes, des milliers de tombes. Parmi l'une d'elles se trouvent Myrline et Socrate.

Severus me dévisage en apercevant les tombes. Je lâche son bras et je marche entre les pierres. Je scrute toutes les inscriptions. Puis après je ne sais combien de temps, je les trouve. Deux pierres rectangulaires avec le bout découpé de façon linéaire exactement identique à toutes les autres.

Je m'agenouille dans la neige. C'est froid et humide, mais tant pis. Je dépose à chacun un bouquet de fleurs. Le plus coloré pour Myrline. Elle a toujours aimé les couleurs gaies. Les larmes coulent malgré moi.

\- Vous me manquez tellement ! J'aimerais avoir ta sagesse, Socrate, pour savoir quoi faire…Tu as guidé tant des nôtres…j'aurais aimé que tu me guides à mon tour. Et Myrline, si tu savais comme j'aurais besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras ! Tu avais le tour de me rassurer…en posant simplement ta main dans mes cheveux. Je tenais vraiment à venir vous voir pour Noël. Nous n'avons jamais été séparés aussi longtemps…C'est mon premier Noël sans vous…

Je n'ai plus de souffle, les larmes coulent à flots. La peine que je contiens en moi depuis cet été sort comme une immense vague. Les larmes me submergent et je laisse tout sortir. La douleur est intense et j'aimerais tellement changer les choses, revenir en arrière, mais je sais que je n'y peux rien et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal !

Puis lentement, par épuisement, sans doute, les larmes cessent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là à pleurer. Je me sens fatiguée, meurtri et gelée jusqu'aux os. Je pose un baiser sur ma main et je la dépose sur la tombe de Socrate…Les larmes remontent, malgré moi. Je pleure un moment, puis je baise à nouveau ma main je la pose sur la pierre gelée de celle de Myrline, en continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Je finis par me relever de peine et de misère. Je marche chancelante vers Severus qui me regarde avec tristesse. J'ai froid, tellement froid ! Severus m'attrape par les deux bras et me soutient un moment. Je regarde leur tombe derrière moi, et au même moment, je sens mon corps se comprimer. Le décor change en un instant et je me retrouve sur le Chemin de Traverse.

J'essaie de trouver mon souffle, mais ma respiration est incontrôlable. Je lève les yeux vers Severus qui ne m'a toujours pas lâchée. J'espère trouver une quelconque source de réconfort…Son regard est froid et je n'y trouve rien pour me rassurer. Malgré tout, je me calme instantanément. J'inspire profondément et inexplicablement, je retrouve le contrôle.

\- Ne baissez pas votre garde ! me dit-il en me fixant dans les yeux, insensible à ma détresse.

\- C'est vous qui venez de tout calmer dans mon esprit, n'est-ce pas ? demandé-je.

\- Si je peux avoir accès à votre esprit, alors _il_ le pourra également. Restez vigilante ! répond Severus toujours aussi froidement.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous conduite, ici ? demandé-je en regardant autour de moi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer avec le visage aussi défait…Suivez-moi, dit-il.

J'attrape mon miroir de poche et je refais mon maquillage qui est fichu. Je cours ensuite vers Severus qui m'attend devant le chaudron Baveur.

\- Lucius est très impliqué auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si il a le moindre doute sur vous, vous êtes mieux morte ! dit Severus à mi-voix après avoir pris place à une table.

\- Sait-on maintenant ce qu' _il_ recherche au ministère ? demandé-je sur le même ton de voix.

Severus acquiesce, mais ne parle pas. Une serveuse aux cheveux frisés vient prendre notre commande et nous les apporte. Je prends une gorgée de ma Bièraubeurre. Et je lui demande sans attendre.

\- Et alors ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

Severus ne répond pas. Il m'ignore.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ? demandé-je irritée. Je me bats tous les jours au risque de ma vie et toutes celles à qui je tiens, la moindre des choses c'est de me tenir au courant de ce qu'il recherche !

Severus ne me répond pas, il reste là sans rien dire. Je m'adosse à ma chaise et je croise les bras en le fixant. Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis il se lève et je le suis. Nous sortons du pub et Severus me fait transplaner jusqu'au manoir des Malefoy. Je marche à ses côtés dans l'allée qui mène à la porte d'entrée.

\- N'oubliez pas de tenir votre garde. Soyez vigilante, me rappel Severus peu avant d'arriver à la porte.

Les jours se passent vite chez les Malefoy. Maman et moi passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle m'apprend toutes sortes de coiffure et de maquillage. Elle me parle de ses amies de l'école, de ses parents et de ses deux sœurs. Quand elle parle de ces dernières, elle semble très nostalgique. Elle ne dit pas où elles sont aujourd'hui. Elle parle seulement du passé, mais maintenant, on pourrait croire qu'elles sont mortes.

Drago ne passe plus de temps avec moi depuis Noël. Il suit son père partout dans la maison où passe du temps avec maman quand je m'installe dans l'un des petits salons pour lire. Au repas, il répond poliment quand je lui pose des questions, mais il ne va pas plus loin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis Noël, pour Drago, c'est à peine si j'existe. Le soir, il s'installe toujours au petit salon, mais il prend place près de son père au lieu de rester près de moi. Cette distance m'affecte plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Suis-je en train de changer de leur côté sans m'en rendre compte ? J'en doute, puisque Fred hante toujours mes pensées et c'est sans parler de mes cauchemars quotidiens. Je crois plutôt que j'avais commencé à m'attacher à ce petit prétentieux. C'est le cas également pour ma mère. Cette proximité avec elle me fait du bien, même si je redoute le jour où elle sera mise au courant que je suis du côté de mon père…

Un soir, alors que nous sommes tous les quatre au petit salon, M. Malefoy pli son journal – qu'il lit religieusement- et se lève pour venir se placer devant moi avec son air impérieux. Je m'arrête soudainement de lire et je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Hélène, il y a d'énormes erreurs dans le cadeau que vous m'avez offert à Noël. Je vous fais confiance pour les corriger.

\- Très bien, monsieur, répondé-je comme si je parlais à un colonel.

M. Malefoy me regarde un moment et il sort de la pièce. Je regarde maman à la recherche d'une réponse.

\- Ce que Lucius a voulu dire, explique-t-elle, c'est qu'au cours des années, il y a certaines personnes qui par leur choix ont trahi notre famille. Ils ne méritent plus alors de faire partie de l'arbre généalogique. Drago connait bien les différentes histoires et ceux qui ne doivent plus figurer sur l'arbre. Il t'aidera.

Drago me lance un regard meurtrier et sort de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? demandé-je après qu'il ait claqué la porte.

\- Je vais lui parler, mais il t'aidera sois en sûr, dit maman avec un air féroce.

\- Vous vous les connaissez aussi. Qui ai-je mis qui ne doit pas figurer sur cet arbre généalogique ?

\- Ma sœur et mon cousin pour commencer, dit-elle avec une tristesse sur le visage.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? demandé-je

\- Ma sœur, Andromeda a épousé un sorcier d'origine moldue. C'est un grave affront pour une lignée pure, dit-elle avec cette même nostalgie que lorsqu'elle me parle d'elle étant jeune.

\- Mais vous…Vous avez eu un enfant hors mariage. Ne devriez-vous pas être rayé de l'arbre ? demandé-je prudemment.

\- C'est pour cela que je t'ai abandonné, avoue-t-elle. Lucius ne m'a pas « rayée » parce que ta naissance est en partie de sa faute…Il a versé un philtre d'amour dans mon jus de citrouille. Au lieu que ce soit lui qui boive le second verre c'est…

Elle me regarde un moment, hésitante. Je maintiens son regard en attendant impatiemment qu'elle avoue le nom de mon père.

\- C'est mon cousin, Sirius, qui l'a bu. C'est lui ton père.

\- Celui qui ne doit pas figurer sur votre arbre…Le traître à son sang…mais alors pourquoi m'avoir dit que j'étais pur, plus pur que tous ceux qui sont à Serpentard ? dis-je en ayant l'air effrayé de sa révélation.

\- Tu es plus pur que quiconque, c'est vrai. Ton père comme ma sœur sont des traîtres à leur sang, mais ils sont purs. Tu es pure ! Et ça ne changera jamais, tu entends ? m'ordonne-t-elle.

\- Oui, mère, dis-je

Je comprends tout le poids de ce qu'elle dit et ce que cela implique si je voulais bien me plier à leurs règles…

Dans les jours suivants, Drago m'aide à modifier l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy. Il se trouve qu'il y a plusieurs morceaux de cet arbre qui ait trahi leur sang. Rufus Gamp a d'ailleurs été enlever pour avoir non seulement eu un mariage impur, mais aussi pour l'avoir fait avec une autre homme…Que dirait maman si je lui expliquais que le philtre d'amour était la seule façon pour mon père d'avoir un enfant de lui…serais-je toujours aussi pure à ses yeux ?...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que mon père te fasse autant confiance ? me demande Drago après deux jours de travail.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? lui répondé-je en pliant le tissu en deux avec Drago.

\- Si mon père n'avait pas confiance en toi, il aurait tout simplement brûlé ce stupide tissu…

\- Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il était là le jour où le Maître m'a choisie pour…lance-je en marquant une légère pause avant de continuer…exécuté cet homme. Lui, il n'a pas détourné les yeux.

Drago me regarde muet. Je ramène le tissu vers lui pour le plier à nouveau en deux et je lui laisse dans les mains.

\- Quand tu auras tué un homme, alors à ce moment, je te permettrai de me juger, conclué-je.

\- Monsieur, nous avons terminé les modifications que vous nous avez demandées sur l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy, dis-je au souper.

\- Très bien, répond M. Malefoy, distrait.

Je lance un regard interrogateur à maman, mais elle aussi semble soucieuse. Elle joue dans son assiette nerveusement. Drago aussi l'a remarqué. Qu'est-ce qui les perturbe autant ?

M. Malefoy se lève alors de table sans un mot et sort de la salle à manger.

Ce soir, ni lui, ni maman ne vient dans le petit salon. Il se passe quelque chose, c'est sûr !

Demain nous retournons à Poudlard. Si ce n'était pas aussi important, maman serait avec Drago et moi dans cette pièce.

Je referme mon livre et je retourne à ma chambre. J'ai encore trop de choses à mettre dans ma valise avant mon départ et je n'ai pas le goût de faire ça à la course demain matin. C'est fou à quel point on peut s'éparpiller en trois semaines.

Je suis presque rendu à ma chambre lorsque j'entends quelqu'un fredonner. Je me dirige vers le son et trouve maman dans l'une des chambres avoisinantes. Je la vois étendre un drap contour sur un immense lit.

Cette chambre est différente de la mienne. Elle est plus sombre et plus austère. Sans doute à cause des couleurs foncées des murs, mais elle me semble aussi plus petite.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ? demandé-je.

\- Oh, Hélène, c'est toi, dit maman après avoir sursauté.

Je m'approche du lit et prends l'un des coins du drap.

\- Je croyais que c'était aux elfes de faire le ménage, dis-je.

Maman me sourit tendrement. Elle semble moins soucieuse.

\- Préparer cette chambre n'est pas une corvée. C'est un plaisir pour moi. Je l'ai fait pour ta chambre et pour celle de ton frère avant votre arrivée, explique-t-elle en me lançant un drap.

\- Maman…qui va dormir dans cette chambre ? demandé-je en terminant de faire le lit.

Elle ne répond pas. Elle s'approche de moi. Son visage s'est soudainement attristé. Elle s'arrête face à moi et elle semble faire le tour de tous mes traits. Elle soupir et passe sa main sur mon visage puis dans mes cheveux.

\- Il n'y a pas un jour qui s'est passé depuis les dix-sept dernières années où je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Tu étais un tout petit bébé... J'ai tout manqué… Tes premiers sourires, tes premiers pas, tes premiers mots…tout. Avec de la chance, peut-être, un jour, tu pourras me pardonner…Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme prête à entrer dans le monde. Si tu veux bien, je serai là pour t'accompagner quand tu en auras besoin… Je t'aime très fort, ma chérie et je suis si heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de passer ce Noël avec toi.

Elle me prend dans ses bras. Je referme mes bras sur elle et sens son odeur de lavande. J'aurais cru m'y sentir bien et pourtant, cela me fait regretter davantage l'odeur de patchouli qu'avait Myrline…

\- Tu vas me manquer ma chérie, me dit-elle en posant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Elle recule d'un pas, mais elle garde les yeux sur moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Drago. Il a besoin de temps avant d'accepter ses sentiments. Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Il a toujours été enfant unique. Avoir une grande sœur, du jour au lendemain, ça lui fait peur, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, maman, répondé-je.

\- C'est un garçon fougueux et j'ai peur que ça lui amène des ennuis. Promets-moi de veiller sur lui et de le protéger.

\- Je vous le promets.

\- La famille avant tout, conclu-t-elle.

\- La famille avant tout, répété-je.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et j'ouvre ma malle en vitesse. J'attrape un parchemin et ma plume. Je m'installe au sol et commence à écrire :

« Beau-papa inquiet. Quelque chose se prépare. Bientôt, il y aura un nouvel arrivant à la maison…identité inconnue !

P.S. Garder l'oiseau pour deux jours, s.v.p.

Perle »

Je roule le parchemin et je l'attache à la patte d'Éole après avoir soigneusement rangé mes choses.

\- La lettre est pour mon père, chuchoté-je à Éole. Tu resteras avec lui quelque temps puis tu retourneras me voir à Poudlard.

Eole me fait une accolade de la tête puis je l'envoie par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, pour plus de discrétion.

 **Fred**

\- Attention aux faux mouvements ! Sinon, le fait que M'man découvre nos expériences sera le cadet de nos soucis, dit George.

\- Je sais, dis-je entre mes dents.

Je prends alors l'éprouvette qui contient une poudre de griffe de dragon – produit extrêmement difficile à trouver- et je me place au-dessus du tube central de la fusée. Si je réussis, ce feu d'artifice sera extrêmement spectaculaire, mais si cette poudre touche à la plaque de magnésium alors ce sera l'explosion de la pièce au complet…

Je respire à peine. Je regarde la poudre et George me regarde avec la même intensité. La poudre tombe doucement et remplit le fond du réservoir… Réussi ! George lève la tête avec un sourire éclatant. Il place sa main bien haute et je viens frapper dedans, puis nous bombons le torse et on se fonce dedans en criant victoire !

\- Vous savez déjà ? dit Ginny qui a ouvert la porte à ce moment.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? demande George.

\- Papa…commence-t-elle en nous observant. Papa est rentré. Il est en bas.

George et moi échangeons un regard et on suit Ginny qui descend l'escalier à toute vitesse. En arrivant dans le hall, je le vois le visage rayonnant. M'man, Ron et Hermione sont déjà à ses côtés. Ginny se jette dans ses bras en manquant de le faire tomber. Il est vêtu d'un pyjama sur lequel il a passé un imperméable. George et moi, nous lui faisons une accolade. Il a l'air radieux. Nous avançons vers la cuisine pour pourvoir parlé sans avoir droit à une crise de Mme Black. Papa marche fièrement au milieu de nous.

\- Guéri ! Complètement guéri ! dit-il de sa voix claironnante en entrant dans la cuisine.

Nous restons tous figé sur place en voyant Sirius et Rogue nez à nez prêt à se battre l'un contre l'autre et Harry au milieu qui tente de les séparer un bras tendu vers chacun d'eux. Rogue et Sirius se tournent vers nous, leurs baguettes magiques toujours pointées l'un contre l'autre.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, dit Papa, le sourire ayant disparu de son visage. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Sirius et Rogue abaissent leurs baguettes en même temps. Tous deux exprimant un profond mépris. Rogue remet sa baguette dans sa poche et traverse la cuisine à grandes enjambées en passant devant nous sans prononcer un mot. Arrivé devant la porte, il lance un coup d'œil derrière lui.

\- Lundi soir, six heures, Potter.

Puis il quitte la maison. Sirius continue de fixer la porte d'un regard furieux, sa baguette magique pendant au bout de son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande à nouveau papa.

\- Rien, Arthur, répond Sirius, la respiration haletante. Une simple petite conversation amicale entre deux anciens camarades d'école.

Au prix d'un effort qui parait considérable, il parvint à sourire.

\- Alors…tu es guéri ? Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne nouvelle.

\- N'est-ce pas ? dit maman en faisant assoir papa sur une chaise. Le guérisseur Smethwyck a finalement exercé sa magie, il a trouvé un antidote au venin de ce serpent et Arthur a appris qu'il ne fallait pas bricoler avec la médecine moldue, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? ajoute-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- Oui, Molly chérie, répond papa d'une voix penaude.

Tout est redevenu comme avant, pour le meilleur des mondes.

 _(OP. p. 585-586)_

Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner avec George. Il est tôt, mais vaut mieux prendre de l'avance si on veut ranger nos derniers trucs dans la malle avant le départ pour Poudlard tantôt.

J'ouvre la porte de la cuisine et je suis étonné d'y voir autant de monde à cette heure. Il y a papa, M'man, Sirius, Tonks et Lupin. Ils sont tous absorbés par leur conversation. À notre arrivée, tout le monde se tait. M'man attrape un bout de parchemin qui était sur la table et le cache derrière son dos.

Nous ne disons pas un mot nous non plus et nous allons nous assoir à la table. J'entends un hululement et je lève la tête vers le hibou. C'est un Grand-Duc. Éole celui d'Hélène.

\- Hélène a écrit ? demandé-je en regardant Sirius.

Les autres se regardent étonnés, mais Sirius se retourne vers le hibou. Il l'attrape et sort de la cuisine avec. Il va s'en doute le cacher à la vue d'Harry.

\- Oui, c'est Hélène qui a écrit, soupir Lupin en suivant Sirius des yeux. Mais ça ne te concerne pas. C'est un message pour l'Ordre.

\- Est-ce que vous avez écrit à Dumbledore ? demande Tonks à Lupin comme si George et moi n'étions pas là.

\- Tonks, tient ta langue ! Ils ne font pas partie de l'Ordre, lui rappel M'man.

\- Mais, je n'ai rien dit…rétorque Tonks, je voulais juste savoir si…

Papa fait signe aux autres de se déplacer au bout de la table et il parle si bas qu'on ne les entend plus. George me regard et sort la ficelle de couleur chair et la démêle discrètement. J'insère un bout dans mon oreille en faisant attention de la cacher avec mon bras. George fait pareil et nous faisons courir l'autre extrémité sous la table.

\- Bien sûr qu'on lui a écrit chuchote papa, mais étant donné qu'elle n'a pas plus de détails, on ne peut rien faire.

Sirius revient à ce moment et les rejoint.

\- Dumbledore doit bien se douter de quelque chose…propose Tonks.

\- Il a un doute, mais il doit vérifier et sans aide du ministère…explique Lupin.

\- Alors on n'a rien ? dit Tonks.

\- Ce n'est pas rien ! proteste Sirius un peu plus fort que les autres. Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas dans un champ verdoyant qu'elle se trouve. Elle a déjà réussi à nous envoyer un avertissement. C'est déjà une piste. Si elle avait eu plus, elle l'aurait écrit.

\- Nous le savons, Sirius, dit Lupin. Il nous faut voir ce qui pourrait…

Lupin s'interrompt au moment où la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre. C'est Harry, Ron et Hermione. Aucune chance qu'ils prennent le risqué de continuer leur conversation. Je roule les Oreilles à rallonge et les fourre dans ma poche.

J'avale les toasts que M'man me sert et je monte en vitesse pour finir de ranger la chambre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'Hélène a découvert ? me demande George en me lançant son pyjama pour que je le range dans la malle.

\- Ça l'air très intriguant. Assez pour prévenir Dumbledore. J'essayerai de lui demander si j'arrive à la voir…dis-je en rageant les derniers bons de commande.

\- Ouais, c'est ça…Essaie d'être plus discret, cette fois-ci, me lance George.

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué quand on est revenu de l'hôpital, ce ne sera pas comme avant, je vais être plus prudent.

\- Il y a intérêt. Rappel-toi ce que Sirius a dit : « Hélène n'est pas dans un champ verdoyant ! » si elle se fait tuer, tu ne seras pas plus avancé.

Je sais qu'il a raison et que je dois être très prudent si je veux la garder et surtout la garder en vie. C'est facile à dire ici loin d'elle, mais George tout comme moi, savons que je n'arrive plus à penser aussi clairement lorsqu'elle est près de moi.

Je ferme la malle et nous descendons en bas avec. Un peu de magie pour s'éviter l'effort de soulever, mais cette fois-ci un devant et un derrière pour ne pas faire d'accident comme à la rentrée.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, j'enfile mon blouson et j'enroule une écharpe que M'man m'a tricotée pour ma fête. Il fait froid ce matin. Les autres nous rejoignent. M'man s'approche de nous avec un paquet de laine de toutes sortes de couleurs.

\- Tenez, enfilez ça les garçons. Il fait très froid dehors, dit-elle, en nous donnant chacun une mitaine tricotée à la main.

\- Oh maman, tu n'aurais pas dû…commence George.

\- C'est vrai, maman, il ne fait pas si froid, ce matin. On a déjà nos écharpes et nos poches feront très bien l'affaire…continué-je

\- Non, non, mettez ces mitaines ! insiste maman.

\- Ha, maman…dit George en levant les mains bien haut pour éviter qu'elle ne lui mette les moufles. Tu vas nous manquer, aussi.

Il attrape M'man et lui fait un gros câlin. Dès qu'il lâche, je l'attrape à mon tour.

\- Prenez bien soin de vous. Écoutez les règlements ! Et toi, dit-elle en me prenant la tête entre ses mains, reste à distance !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, conclué-je.

Elle me sourit et va voir Ginny. C'est bientôt le moment de partir, papa vient nous dire au revoir et nous serrer dans ses bras.

\- Soyez prudent, les garçons, dit papa

\- Et toi aussi, dit George.

\- C'est vrai, si on doit revenir ici à tous les trois mois, ça ne sera pas bon pour les études, dis-je.

Papa sourit.

Nous montons les marches avec les autres et nous nous rendons à la porte d'entrée.

\- Sois prudent, me dit Sirius d'un ton bourru pendant qu'Harry est occupé avec maman. Donne-moi de leurs nouvelles, si tu le peux…

Je sais qu'il fait allusion à Harry et à Hélène. J'acquiesce. Il serre la main de George et se retourne immédiatement vers Harry.

\- À bientôt, Harry et continue de surveiller les serpents pour moi, lui dit papa d'un ton cordial en lui serrant la main.

Sirius serre une dernière fois Harry dans ses bras, puis Tonks (déguisée en une grande femme aux cheveux gris fer, toute vêtue de tweed) le pousse vers les marches du perron. Nous suivons tous de près et la porte du numéro douze claque derrière nous. Nous suivons Lupin en bas des escaliers dans l'atmosphère glacée de l'hiver.

\- Venez, plus vite on sera dans le bus, mieux ça vaudra, dit Tonks.

Lupin tend brusquement son bras droit.

BANG !

Un autobus à double impériale, d'une éclatante couleur violette surgit de nulle part, évitant de peu le réverbère le plus proche qui fait un bond en arrière pour libérer le passage.

Un jeune homme boutonneux aux oreilles en chou-fleur saute à terre.

\- Bienvenue à bord du…commence-t-il.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça, on connaît, merci, l'interrompe Tonks. Allez, vite, montez…

Elle pousse Harry vers le marchepied, devant le contrôleur qui le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oh, mais…c'est Harry !

\- Si jamais tu prononces son nom, je te jette un sort qui te plongera dans un oubli définitif, menace Tonks en poussant à présent Ginny et Hermione à bord du bus.

\- J'ai toujours voulu monter dans ce truc, dit Ron d'un ton joyeux.

L'intérieur du bus est rempli de chaises et de fauteuils dépareillés, disposés au hasard autour des fenêtres. Des sorciers et des sorcières précipités par l'arrêt du bus, se sont écrasés au sol et se relèvent en grognant. Un sac de provisions a glissé sur toute la longueur du bus, semant sur son passage, un mélange peu ragoûtant d'œufs de grenouille, de cafards et de biscuits fourrés.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se sépare en deux groupes, dit vivement Tonks qui cherche des yeux des sièges inoccupés. Fred, George et Ginny, allez-vous assoir là-bas, au fond…Remus restera avec vous.

Nous nous exécutons. Stan le contrôleur suit Harry et les autres au deuxième étage. Le bus repart en oscillant dangereusement. Dans un grondement, il tourne autour du square Grimmaurd, montant à plusieurs reprises sur le trottoir, puis, avec un nouveau BANG ! impressionnant, nous sommes tous projetés en arrière. Lupin et moi avons le temps d'attraper un chandelier fixé à la cloison. J'attrape Ginny de justesse, mais George bascule de sa chaise et tombe au sol. Il se relève in extrémiste. Il pointe sa baguette vers un fauteuil libre et l'attire à lui. Ginny lui tend la main quand il vient s'assoir, il la prend et attrape également le bras du fauteuil de Lupin. Celui-ci n'a pas ri en voyant George tomber. Il a l'air préoccupé et tendu. Il regarde autour comme s'il redoutait une attaque. Le bus repart. George est prêt. Son air déterminé à ne pas tomber me fait rigoler. Le Magicobus se penche d'une manière alarmante en doublant une file de voitures du mauvais côté. Ginny ferme les yeux.

BANG !

Les sièges glissent à nouveau en arrière tandis que le Magicobus saute de l'autoroute de Birmingham sur une petite route de campagne aux virages en épingle à cheveux. George tient bon, mais il lui faut toute sa concentration, ce qui est très drôle. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est la vieille femme à deux fauteuils de nous qui ne supporte pas la promenade en Magicobus. Elle est littéralement verte. Elle a le haut-le-corps et d'horrible gargouillement…Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas malade ! Ça aurait sûrement le même effet que si tout le monde avait mangé des pastilles de Gerbe avec l'odeur et le bus qui oscille dans tous les sens !

Dehors, des deux côtés de la chaussée, des haies s'écartent précipitamment lorsque le bus monte sur le talus. Nous passons ensuite dans la rue principale d'une petite ville animée, puis sur un viaduc entouré de hautes collines avant de s'engager sur une route balayée par le vent, entre les hauts immeubles d'habitation. À chaque changement de décor, un BANG ! sonore retentis.

Je continue à tenir solidement le chandelier et George ne lâche pas le fauteuil de Lupin, malgré qu'il menace également de basculer à chaque BANG ! Ginny ne regarde pas trop par la fenêtre. Elle regarde surtout la vieille femme sur le point de vomir.

Le Magicobus s'arrête enfin dans un crissement de pneu devant un petit pub qui se tasse de peu pour éviter la collision. Le contrôleur aide alors la vieille sorcière malade à sortir du bus. Les gens autour murmurent de soulagement en la voyant sortir.

\- Il était temps, dis-je à Ginny.

\- Oh oui, il était moins une, dit-elle en me pointant la femme qui finit par vomir sur le trottoir.

Le bus repart et… BANG!

Nous roulons à présent dans la grande rue enneigée de Pré-au-lard. Des flocons de neige s'écrasent contre l'immense pare-brise, à l'avant du bus. Enfin, nous nous arrêtons devant le portail de Poudlard.

Tonks et Lupin nous aident à sortir nos bagages avant de descendre nous dire au revoir.

\- Vous serez en sécurité dès que vous aurez franchi l'enceinte de Poudlard, assure Tonks en scrutant la route déserte. Bon trimestre !

\- Prenez bien soin de vous, dit Lupin en nous serrant la main.

Nous serrons la main de Tonks et montons l'allée avec les autres en direction du château. Tout le long du chemin, je ne pense qu'à une chose : Hélène. J'ai tellement hâte de la revoir. À vrai dire, si elle ne m'avait pas embrassé à l'hôpital, il y avait de forte chance pour que George et moi ne revenions plus à l'école. Nous avions prévu rester au square Grimmaurd avec Sirius, le temps de se trouver un local. George a accepté de revenir, mais il a insisté pour que l'on continue nos recherches pour notre futur local et appartement.

(OP p. 588 à 592)

 **Hélène**

Nous traversons les barrières situées entre les voies neuf et dix. Elles paraissent très solides, mais quand j'ai vu maman, M. Malefoy et Drago la traverser sans hésiter, j'ai tout simplement suivi.

J'aperçois alors la locomotive rouge le long du quai où se presse une foule. De la fumée s'échappe légèrement de la locomotive et se répand au-dessus de la foule. C'est la première fois que je vois le train de cette manière. Il est prêt à partir pour Poudlard. Quelle excitation, les autres élèves doivent avoir en le voyant à la rentrée, la première fois qu'ils vont à Poudlard !…Un petit groupe de premières années se presse autour d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

\- Allez, montre-nous, John, vas-y.

Le garçon soulève le couvercle de la boite qu'il tient dans ses mains et tous ses amis se mettent à hurler en voyant une espèce de glu violette s'en écouler.

Je suis M. Malefoy qui se fraye un chemin parmi les mères qui font leurs dernières recommandations et les enfants qui courent partout sur le quai. Nous nous rendons presqu'à la tête du train. M. Montague et Rayan ne sont pas bien loin de nous lorsqu'on s'arrête enfin. M. Montague hoche simplement la tête. M. Malefoy sourit satisfait et échange un regard avec maman qui sourit elle aussi. Définitivement, il se passe quelque chose…

\- Au revoir, Hélène. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venue à la maison. J'ai très hâte de te revoir cet été ! me dit maman.

Elle me donne un baiser sur le front et me prend dans ses bras.

\- N'oublie pas ta promesse, me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille. La famille avant tout.

Elle attrape ensuite Drago et le serre contre elle. Elle lui chuchote également à l'oreille, mais je n'entends pas les recommandations qu'elle lui fait.

\- Merci, M. Malefoy. J'ai passé une très belle période des fêtes, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

\- À très bientôt, Hélène, répond-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Aller, nous dit maman. Si vous n'embarquez pas tout de suite, vous n'aurez pas de place.

Elle essuie une larme. Nous avançons à travers la foule et nous lui envoyons la main juste avant d'entrer dans le train. Je suis Drago qui fait littéralement comme si je n'existais pas. J'ouvre la porte d'un compartiment vide et je vois Drago en faire de même avec le compartiment suivant.

J'installe mon bagage à main qui contient mes livres pour le voyage à mes pieds et je m'assois près de la fenêtre. Nos valises sont restées au manoir.

\- Les elfes vont s'en chargés, a dit M. Malefoy avant que je ne quitte la salle à manger pour aller la chercher ce matin.

C'est très pratique dans un sens, car j'ai plus de place pendant le voyage.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre et Alice entre avec sa grosse valise.

\- Salut, Hélène, me dit-elle. Wow ! Ce chapeau est vraiment magnifique !

\- Merci, c'est maman qui me l'a offert à Noël. Tu as passé de belles vacances ?

\- Oui, assez. On n'a pas pu aller au bal des Malefoy. Papa était débordé de travail. Il a dit que s'il mettait les pieds au bal sans avoir fini, il se ferait tuer…J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas un euphémisme.

\- Moi non plus…maman et M. Malefoy étaient très anxieux avant notre départ. Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas dit un mot, mais c'est du sérieux, à voir leur attitude.

Le sifflet du train annonce son imminent départ, puis après un moment, il se met en marche. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et Grace entre. Elle me complimente, elle aussi, pour mon chapeau.

\- Je croyais que ma mère ne me laisserait jamais partir, dit-elle en s'affalant sur la baquette face à moi.

\- Toi aussi, tu as eu le droit à « fais attention ! » « Reste sur tes gardes », dit Alice à Grace.

\- Oh que oui ! dit-elle. Elle me l'a répété vingt fois, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire de ce qui se prépare, par contre. Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Non. Silence radio, répond Alice.

\- Et moi qui croyais que c'était parce que M. Malefoy ne me faisait pas confiance…dis-je.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre à nouveau. Rayan, Jason et Dean entrent à leur tour. J'ai le droit à un bref regard des trois, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je les chasse à grands coups de balai.

\- Salut, dit Jason en regardant Alice. Tu as passé de belles vacances ?

\- Oui, mais comme j'ai expliqué à Hélène, j'ai manqué le bal des Malefoy, dit-elle. Papa était trop occupé…d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'un de vous sait ce qui se prépare ?

\- Vous autres aussi vous l'avez senti, dit Jason. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un gros coup, mais à part ça…

\- De mon côté, mon père s'est absenté toute la journée hier, dit Rayan. Il est fébrile, mais à son retour, tard dans la soirée, il avait l'air satisfait.

\- Il a dû finir sa tâche dans les temps, dis-je. Il a fait signe à M. Malefoy sur le quai et il était content. Maman aussi.

\- Dean, tu sais quelque chose ? lui demande Rayan.

Dean lève la tête vers Rayan. Depuis son arrivée dans le compartiment, il n'a pas dit un mot. Il s'est assis à côté de Rayan, le dos courbé, les coudes sur les genoux en me lançant des regards furtifs de temps en temps.

\- Oui…j'ai entendu papa parler aux elfes. C'est un gros coup comme tu l'as dit, Jason. Papa a fait préparer trois chambres. Nous aurons bientôt de la visite. Le ministère doit vraiment rester dans l'ignorance s'ils veulent que ça fonctionne, c'est pourquoi, seuls les fidèles du Maître sont au courant. Ils ne prendront aucun risque d'échouer. Si c'était le cas…

\- Des têtes tomberaient…conclué-je.

Dean me regard pendant un moment qui me parait une éternité. Son regard est triste. Il a l'aide de regretter sincèrement son pari ou du moins que j'ai découvert le poteau rose. On dirait un petit chien piteux. Je ne peux pas supporter son air abattu. Je me tourne donc pour regarder à l'extérieur.

\- On n'apprendra rien de plus que quand ça sera fait, se résout Alice.

\- Et ça ne saurait tarder à ce que j'ai compris, dit Jason. On saura bientôt de quoi il retourne.

\- Sinon, vous avez passé de belles vacances ? dit Grace pour changer de sujet. Comment s'est passé le bal ?

Les garçons marmonnent un vague « Ça s'est bien passé » et ils me lancent tous un regard comme s'ils voulaient mon approbation. J'attrape mon livre dans mon sac et je disparais derrière, incapable de leur répondre. Je n'ai pas envie de régler ça dans ce train.

\- Ah, dit Alice.

Il y a un énorme silence qui demeure pendant plusieurs minutes. Je refuse obstinément de lever les yeux de mon livre pour voir ce que les autres font.

\- Bon, je vais me dégourdir les jambes, dit Rayan en se levant.

Jason et Dean le suivent. La porte se referme et aussitôt les filles se tournent vers moi. J'essaie de retourner à ma lecture, mais Grace m'enlève le livre des mains. Je croise les bras en la fixant du regard.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au bal ? demande-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Rien, soupiré-je. Donne-moi mon livre.

\- Rien ? dit Alice. Tu devais être trop absorbé par ton stupide livre, mais le visage des gars ne voulait pas dire « Rien ».

J'hésite un moment à leur dire, mais devant leurs regards insistants, j'abandonne.

\- Bon, d'accord, dis-je. C'est vrai. Il ne s'est pas passé _rien_.

Alice et Grace échangent un regard complice et me sourient, impatientes d'entendre mon histoire.

\- Rayan m'a invité à danser, dis-je. Mais je te rassure tout de suite, Grace, il ne s'est rien passé, entre nous.

Grace lève un sourcil peu convaincu en croisant les bras.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il savait que Dean m'avait offert le peigne et il voulait savoir si je sortais avec lui.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? me demande joyeusement Alice.

\- Je l'ai confronté sur son affreux pari. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas un prix à gagner. S'il me voulait, lui ou Dean, il faudrait me mériter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? me demande Grace.

\- Il n'a rien dit. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps. Je suis partie. Il a prévenu Dean. Je l'ai vu paniquer quand Rayan lui a fait le message. Il a essayé de venir me voir, mais je l'ai évité toute la soirée.

\- Tu ne lui as pas laissé la chance de s'expliquer ? me demande Alice.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Ils ont fait un jeu pour savoir lequel me gagnerait, ça finit là. Et je n'allais pas le laisser me piquer une colère devant tous les invités de ma mère ! Non, merci. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit !

\- En tout, cas, Rayan et Dean ont vraiment l'air de le regretter, dit Grace.

\- Tant mieux, répondé-je. Parce que je n'ai aucunement envie de me brouiller avec eux. Ce sont mes amis, mais je ne peux pas supporter des coups hypocrites comme ça !

\- Tu n'as pas tort…finit par dire Alice, mais il faudra bien que tu saisisses le taureau par les cornes, un jour ou l'autre, si tu veux les garder comme amis.

\- Je sais…dis-je. Laissez-moi juste le temps.

Grace me redonne mon livre et se lève.

\- Je vais aller leur dire de te laisser du temps. Ils comprendront, dit Grace avant de quitter le compartiment.

Je reste un moment seul avec Alice. Elle ne parle pas et moi non plus. J'apprécie son silence. Puis, Dean entre dans le compartiment. Il est seul et fait signe à Alice qui sort sans même avoir l'air surprise. C'était un coup monté pour me faire parler ! Je prends ma baguette par instinct et la serre dans mon poing. Je commence même à faire des calculs pour sortir par la fenêtre. Je me redresse dans mon siège, prête à me défendre.

\- Hélène, est-ce que je peux te parler, un moment ? me demande Dean.

\- Ai-je le choix ? répliqué-je.

Dean regarde autour.

\- C'est Grace qui m'a dit que tu voulais que je fasse les premiers pas.

Je rage de l'intérieur contre Grace, mais au moins, il n'est pas venu me traiter d'espionne, je me détends un peu, sans lâcher ma baguette pour autant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit à Grace, expliqué-je. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps.

\- Je m'excuse. Sincèrement. Ce pari était ridicule. Je pense que Rayan l'a passé avec moi pour que je me décide enfin à te demander de sortir avec moi. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché, puisqu'il a fallu qu'il me menace de ne plus attendre après moi.

\- Je comprends, Dean, mais ça m'a vraiment blessée quand j'ai appris que cette belle promenade dans la neige, ce cadeau et ce baiser n'étaient en fait qu'un stupide pari avec Rayan.

\- Je sais et je m'en excuse, Hélène…dit-il.

\- Je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne savais rien, tu comprends ? Laisse-moi du temps avant de me demander d'embarquer dans une tout autre relation avec toi.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demande Dean.

\- Fais-moi oublier cet incident. Comme je l'ai dit à Rayan, on ne me prend pas, on me mérite, alors mérite-moi, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Je le ferai, me promet-il.

\- Très bien, dis-je.

Lorsque les autres reviennent dans le compartiment, Dean et moi parlons face à face de mes vacances et des siennes. Je fais comme si de rien était avec Grace et Alice. Ma vengeance sera plus tard.

Le train s'arrête à la gare et nous sortons sur le quai. Les Sombrals attelé aux carrioles nous attendent au bout du chemin et nous conduisent à Poudlard.


	69. L'évasion d'Azkaban

**Chapitre 69 : L'évasion d'Azkaban**

Plus tard dans la soirée, après nous avoir installés autour du feu, les garçons accompagnés de Drago et sa bande commencent à parler des possibles hypothèses sur ce qui se prépare avec nos parents. Drago n'en dit pas trop et me lance des regards par moments. Me soupçonne-t-il de quelque chose ? Impossible, je n'ai rien fait, ni rien dit dans ce sens.

Je me lève et décide d'aller voir Severus pour lui parler de ce que j'ai entendu dans le train.

\- Où tu vas ? me demande Dean en me voyant m'éloigner.

\- Voir Severus, dis-je. S'il y a quelqu'un qui est au courant dans ce château c'est lui.

Je sors de la salle commune et frappe à la porte du bureau de Severus. Cela prend un moment, puis il vient ouvrir.

\- Puis-je entrer ? demandé-je.

Il s'écarte et j'entre. Je prends place sur l'une des chaises, face à son bureau et il s'assoit dans celle en face de moi.

\- Il fallait que je vous vois, dis-je. J'ai envoyé un message à l'Ordre, l'ont-ils eu ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? demandé-je

\- Nous n'en savons rien, me répond Severus.

\- Quoi, comment ça ? Je croyais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous faisait confiance ?

\- Pas assez pour me confier toute l'affaire…Diviser pour mieux régner. Ainsi personne ne peut dévoiler l'entièreté du plan et le faire échouer. Que disent les autres élèves de Serpentard ?

\- Pas grand-chose, vous que savez-vous ?

\- Le Maître a eu recours à des offrandes.

\- Comme les fruits et les fleurs dans les temples moldus ?

\- Des sacrifices humains. Des curieux capturés, des moldus…Tous ceux qu'il avait enfermés secrètement… Il les a fait transférer sur la côte de la mère du Nord. Mais où ? Je l'ignore. Alors les « pas grands choses » des autres, c'était quoi ? Parfois, un petit rien peu aidé.

\- Il a été question que ça ne serait tarder, que ce serait super gros, que tous les parents travaillent dessus, mais qu'aucun n'a rien dit à ses enfants. Dean a aussi dit que son père avait faire préparer trois chambres, ce que ma mère a aussi fait. Juste une chambre pour ma mère, mais trois pour les Warrington et il a ajouté qu'il y aurait bientôt de la visite.

\- Et qu'a dit votre mère ? me demande Severus, très sérieusement.

\- Elle n'a rien dit, seulement qu'elle préparait elle-même la chambre pour son plaisir.

Severus me regarde sans me voir. Il fait des liens dans sa tête, sans doute.

\- Professeur ? demandé-je

\- Je dois vous quitter, je dois aller voir le directeur, immédiatement…

\- Mais, professeur…commencé-je.

On frappe soudain à la porte. Severus l'ouvre à demi pour masquer ma présence.

\- Bonsoir, professeur, chantonne la voix du professeur Ombrage. Puis-je entrer, un moment ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, dit simplement Severus.

\- Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne se prête pas à une conversation de couloir…

\- C'est bien dommage, alors. Revenez une autre fois, dit Severus en essayant de refermer la porte.

Le professeur Ombrage insiste et ouvre la porte.

\- Que fait-elle ici ? demande-t-elle en me voyant assise sur la chaise devant son bureau.

\- Elle est en retenue, dit Severus, sur son ton morne et habituel.

\- Le jour de son retour ? Assise sur cette chaise, face à votre bureau…dit-elle scrutant chaque détail de la pièce. Très bien, vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas le bon moment…Miss Black, votre retenue est terminée. Sortez, s'il-vous-plait.

\- Très bien. Merci professeur, dis-je en sortant du bureau.

La porte claque derrière moi. Je reste un moment pour essayer d'entendre leur conversation, mais c'est inutile. Je retourne donc à la salle commune.

\- Alors ? me demande Rayan, plein d'espoir en me voyant revenir.

\- Il a juste eu le temps de me parler d'offrandes et après, le professeur Ombrage est arrivé et nous a surpris.

\- Surpris ? répète Alice.

\- Oui, elle avait l'air de croire à une sorte de…

\- D'histoire d'amour, conclut Grace.

\- Ouais, il y a des chances que c'est à ça qu'elle ait pensé, dis-je.

Ce matin, la Grande Salle était bondée. J'ai réussi à apercevoir Fred à la table de Gryffondor. Il ne m'a pas adressé un regard, mais juste de le voir, même de loin, m'a donné un boost d'énergie pour toute la journée.

\- Bon, on y va ? déclare Dean après la pause entre les deux cours de l'après-midi.

Nous sommes supposés passer la récréation à l'extérieur dans la cours, mais depuis que le froid s'est installé, nous nous prélassons dans la salle commune en attendant que la cloche sonne. Comme Dean est préfet en chef et que personne n'ose défier le trio de l'équipe de Quidditch, tout le monde nous laisse tranquille.

Nous sortons donc pour rejoindre le petit troupeau qui attend devant la porte de la classe de potion. Fred et George sont déjà arrivés et ils font comme si je n'existais pas. C'est étrange à dire, mais mon cœur bondit de joie devant cette nouvelle attitude. Je sais à quel point ça doit lui demander… Ça doit être le même effort que je mets pour ne pas traverser le couloir et me jeter à son cou.

Severus ouvre la porte et j'entre avec les autres. Je m'installe à ma place et regarde bien en avant. Severus s'approche de nous, pose ses deux mains sur la table et me dit :

\- Vous resterez après la classe. J'ai à vous parler.

Il retourne ensuite à l'avant et ferme la porte. Tout le monde se tait. Pendant que le professeur donne ses directives, je sens la main de Fred qui subtilement, touche la mienne. C'est une sensation qui vient me chercher jusqu'au fond de mes tripes. J'ai ce désir profond de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de lui dire que je l'aime…et pourtant, je résiste. Je savoure son contact, aussi petit soit-il. Je suis Severus des yeux et comme il se dirige vers le tableau dans le coin gauche de la classe, je peux voir le visage de Fred de plus près. Il est stoïque, rien ne laisse savoir ce qui se passe sous la table. Je dois faire un monumental effort pour ne pas me mettre à sourire à pleines dents tant je suis heureuse de pouvoir effleurer mes doigts contre les siens.

Nous nous mettons enfin au travail et c'est un déchirement de briser cet infime contact. Je me concentre donc sur sa respiration, son odeur, tous les mouvements que je peux percevoir sans quitter des yeux mon travail. Je collectionne tout ça pour rejouer le tout, ce soir avant de m'endormir.

Je termine ma potion et l'apporte au professeur Rogue. Celui-ci l'examine un moment, puis il dépose l'éprouvette dans le bac d'échantillon. Je retourne à ma place et y reste puisque je dois rester après le cours. J'ouvre donc un livre et fais semblant de lire. Je vois Dean qui se retourne vers moi. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me questionne du regard.

\- Plus que quatre minutes, annonce Severus.

Dean se retourne donc pour finir sa potion avant que j'ai le temps d'amorcer une réponse. Fred rempli son éprouvette et va la porter. Il revient aussitôt en prenant son sac sous le banc et se faisant, il me frôle le bras. Il quitte la classe sans même me regarder. C'est même moi qui dois m'obliger à plonger mes yeux dans mon livre tellement son attitude m'émoustille.

Le professeur annonce que le temps est écoulé et tous les élèves qui restent se lèvent pour lui donner leurs éprouvettes pour ensuite quitter la classe. Dean ramasse ses affaires et vient vers moi.

\- M. Warrington, veuillez quitter la classe, lui ordonne Severus.

Dean nous regarde alternativement et décide de sortir en me lançant toujours son regard interrogateur. Severus ferme la porte derrière lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demandé-je en attrapant mes affaires et en montant l'allée jusqu'au premier rang.

\- Il ne sera plus possible de venir me voir à mon bureau à l'improviste comme vous l'avez fait hier.

J'attends les explications, mais Severus semble hésiter.

\- Le professeur Ombrage croit que vous et moi entretenons une relation amoureuse. Je lui ai dit que c'était faux, mais vous vous en doutez, elle ne m'a pas cru…

\- Bien évidemment, conclué-je.

\- Aussi, à partir de ce soir, je recevrai Potter les lundis et mercredis. Il représente un danger lorsque vous êtes dans les parages, alors vous devrez rester dans la salle commune des Serpentard ces jours-là pour éviter de tomber face à face avec lui. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Pourquoi Harry doit-il venir vous voir aussi souvent ? demandé-je.

\- Cours de rattrapage en potion, dit-il machinalement.

Je croise les bras et le fixe. Je ne suis pas convaincue.

\- N'essayez pas de me faire dire quoi que ce soit. C'est inutile. Les motifs de nos rencontres ne concernent que Potter et moi.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes une élève arrogante comme son lâche de père et que je n'ai pas à vous répondre !

\- En quoi mon père a-t-il à voir dans cette affaire ? m'emporté-je. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas mon père, alors laissez-le en dehors de ça !

\- Vous êtes comme lui, au contraire. Vous prenez des risques insensés pour vous rendre à l'hôpital le jour de Noël, alors que vous savez très bien qu'Arthur Weasley s'y trouve, hospitalisé. Que serait-il arrivé si vous étiez tombée nez à nez avec Potter ? Et Lucius Malefoy, vous croyez qu'il n'ira pas vérifier ? me nargue-t-il.

\- Vous saurez, pour votre gouverne, que Lucius Malefoy peut bien aller vérifier à l'orphelinat, le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut bien y aller lui-même s'il le veut. Ils ne trouveront rien là-bas qui pourrait briser ma couverture. Depuis le jour où vous m'avez dit de me préparer pour l'occlumancie, j'ai commencé à forger mon passé. Il y a des papiers à cet orphelinat qui certifient que j'y suis passé et quand j'en suis sortie. Les enfants qui y sont connaissent mon nom. Je leur écris tous les semaines. Ils connaissent mon visage depuis Noël et sont très heureux de la tonne de bonbons que je leur ai apportés. Même les guérisseuses me connaissent maintenant. C'était peut-être un risque que d'aller à l'hôpital. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu tomber sur Harry, mais j'avais calculé mes choses. Je suis consciente des dangers qui m'entourent, je ne fais rien d'inconsidéré.

Je prends mon sac et j'avance vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, je me tourne vers lui et lui dit :

\- Mon père n'est pas un lâche, monsieur. C'est un vaillant combattant pour la liberté qui a perdu la sienne à cause d'un véritable lâche. Ne le sous-estimez pas !

J'ouvre la porte et sors en claquant celle-ci derrière moi.

Ça me prend un temps considérable avant de me calmer. Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de me piquer à vif ainsi ? Severus m'a toujours épaulé jusqu'à maintenant, alors pourquoi m'insulter en traitant mon père de lâche ?

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, me demande Dean alors que je prends place à la table dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ombrage, répondé-je, en essayant de répondre le plus calmement du monde. Elle croit que Severus et moi sommes amants.

\- Oh…répond Dean.

\- Interdiction de me rendre dans son bureau sans qu'il me donne une retenue. En bref, plus d'infos à propos de ce que se prépare à l'extérieur.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es fâchée ? me demande Jason.

\- Bien sûr ! J'espérais vraiment qu'il me dirait ce que je veux savoir. Il faudra que j'attende…

\- Fais leur confiance, ça ne sera pas bien long, m'assure Dean, compatissant.

C'est effectivement ce que je crains…

Les hiboux distribuent le courrier et les journaux. J'ai une lettre de Marco que je range dans mon sac, puis je me tourne vers le journal en posant mon bagel de côté. Ce que j'y trouve me fige d'épouvante. J'avale ma salive pour réprimer un cri.

Sur la page couverture, dix photographies en noir et blanc qui occupent la plus grande partie de la une. Neuf sorciers et une sorcière. Certains ont une expression narquoise, comme s'ils se moquaient de moi silencieusement, d'autres pianotent d'un air insolent sur le bord de la photo. Au-dessus de ces photos le gros titre annonce :

ÉVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN LE MINISTÈRE CRAINT QUE BLACK SOIT LE « POINT DE RALLIEMENT » D'ANCIENS MANGEMORTS.

Voilà ce qu'ils préparaient et ils ont réussi !

Je regarde les photos de ces Mangemorts avec un dégout profond que j'essaie de cacher. Chaque photo s'accompagne d'une légende précisant le nom du sorcier et le crime pour lequel il a été envoyé à Azkaban.

« Antonin Dolohov » dit la légende sous la photo d'un sorcier au visage long, pâle et tordu qui me regarde d'un air sarcastique, « condamné pour les meurtres particulièrement brutaux de Gidean et Fabian Prewett ».

« Augustus Rookwood » indique la légende sous la photo d'un autre sorcier au visage grêlé, les cheveux graisseux qui a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, appuyé contre le bord de son cadre, « condamné pour avoir communiqué des secrets du ministère de la Magie à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom »

J'observe alors la sorcière. C'est elle que j'ai vu avant tous les autres. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns qui paraissent négligés et décoiffés sur la photo, mais que j'ai vu lisses, épais et brillants sur le tableau dans le couloir de Malefoy. Elle me lance des regards noirs sous de lourdes paupières et ses lèvres minces esquissent un sourire plein d'arrogance et de dédain. Sur le tableau de maman, elle est d'une beauté plus noble, mais Azkaban semble lui avoir volé tout ça sur cette photo.

« Bellatrix Lestrange, condamné pour tortures ayant entraîné une incapacité permanente sur les personnes de Frank et Alice Londubat. »

C'est elle que maman attendait. Elle a préparé sa chambre pour son retour. C'est pour cette femme cruelle que ma mère fredonnait. Cette femme qui est ma tante et ma petite-cousine. Je la hais seulement à la regarder sur ce journal.

« Le ministère de la Magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu'une évasion massive avait eu lieu à Azkaban. Recevant les reporters dans son bureau privé, Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance s'étaient évadés hier en début de soirée et qu'il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de ces individus.

Nous nous trouvons malheureusement dans la même situation qu'il y a deux ans et demi, au moment de l'évasion de Sirius Black, l'assassin bien connu, nous a déclaré Fudge. Nous pensons d'ailleurs que ces deux affaires ne sont pas sans rapport. Une évasion de cette ampleur laisse supposer l'existence d'un concours extérieur et il faut savoir que Black qui est la première personne à s'être jamais échappée d'Azkaban, serait idéalement placé pour aider d'autres détenus à suivre ses traces. Il nous semble très probable que ces individus, parmi lesquels figure Bellatrix Lestrange, une cousine de Black, se sont rassemblés autour de Black lui-même qu'ils considèrent comme leur chef. Nous faisons cependant tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver les criminels et nous demandons instamment à l'ensemble de la communauté magique de rester prudente et de manifester la plus grande vigilance. En aucun cas ces individus ne doivent être approchés. »

\- Pffft ! lancé-je en finissant de lire l'article.

\- Quoi dont ? me demande Rayan à côté de moi.

Je lui montre la page couverture de la Gazette du sorcier. Il siffle impressionné par le titre et les photos.

\- C'est un super coup qu'ils préparaient ! dit Rayan en scrutant la page.

Dean assis à côté de moi regarde alors la Gazette à son tour.

\- Alors Dean, une idée de qui a eu l'hospitalité des Warrington ? lui demande Rayan.

\- Vraiment aucune, dit Dean en continuant de regarder les photos.

\- Moi, je sais très bien qui a pris la chambre que ma mère préparait, dis-je en pointant la photo de Bellatrix qui essaie d'enlever mon doigt.

\- Il y a un article ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demande Dean.

\- Rien d'intéressant…dis-je. Le ministère accuse Sirius Black d'être l'auteur de l'évasion et qu'il serait leur chef. Ridicule !

Rayan et Dean éclatent de rire. Je souris jaune. Autour, les autres élèves ne semblent pas plus excités que d'habitude ni plus terrifiés. Par contre, à la table des professeurs, les choses sont différentes. Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall, le visage grave, sont en grande conversation. Le professeur Chourave a appuyé son exemplaire de la Gazette contre une bouteille de Ketchup et lit la première page avec telle concentration qu'elle tient sa cuillère immobile et ne remarque pas les gouttes de jaune d'œuf qui s'écoulent lentement en tombant sur ses genoux.

 _(OP p. 610 à 612)_

Cette évasion et le nom de mon père y étant mentionné me laisse un goût amer. Si j'avais pu en savoir plus, aurais-je pu empêcher l'évasion ? En même temps, ils se seraient douté que la fuite serait venue des enfants des Mangemorts et qui est la meilleure suspecte ? Moi, l'enfant prodigue…

Je me repasse tout ce que j'aurais pu faire pour empêcher cette évasion, toute la journée. Je suis inquiète qu'il arrive quelque chose à Remus, à mon père ou à n'importe lequel des membres de l'Ordre. J'ai de la difficulté à me concentrer sur mes cours. Pendant celui de défense contre les forces du Mal, je griffonne des lignes distraitement. J'essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Ce soir, alors que je suis autour du feu, bien confortablement installée dans mon fauteuil à rédiger mon devoir de métamorphose, Rayan s'agenouille à côté de moi, pose ses bras croisés sur l'accoudoir et me regarde. Je me tourne vers lui, lui souris et reviens à mon parchemin.

\- Tu es bien la seule que je n'ai pas vue se réjouir de la libération des fidèles du Maître. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demande-t-il.

\- Rien, répondé-je sans même le regarder.

\- Ça c'est le genre de « rien » qui veut dire « il y a quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas t'en parler ». Je croyais qu'on avait passé cette étape de méfiance, me nargue Rayan.

\- On l'avait fait, jusqu'à ce que tu fasses ce stupide pari, répliqué-je doucement.

\- Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne garderais pas rancune, me retourne Rayan.

\- Pourquoi tu dois toujours avoir le dernier mot ? soupiré-je.

\- Ce que tu aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi je te devine aussi bien et que tu ne peux rien me cacher ? me dit Rayan en riant.

J'essaie de cacher mon sourire en feignant une moue. Je tourne la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voit trop sourire.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si songeuse ? me demande-t-il sans lâcher le morceau.

\- C'est cet article, il dit que c'est Sirius Black qui est leur chef. Que c'est lui qui a tout organisé, commencé-je.

\- Tu sais que Sirius Black est un traître, qu'il travaille pour Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que je suis au courant. Et je n'imagine pas non plus qu'il soit leur chef. Je sais qui l'a vraiment fait. Je ne suis pas idiote !

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te chicotte ?

\- Il y a que maman m'a parlé de lui pendant les vacances. Sirius Black était le cousin de ma mère. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et passait tous ses étés avec lui…Elle a eu beaucoup de peine quand il a renié sa famille…

\- Quel est le rapport avec l'évasion ?

\- Quand j'ai vu ce nom…il y a eu un court moment où…où j'ai espéré que c'était vraiment lui qui était intervenu pour aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être aurait-il pu réaliser tout le potentiel qu'il avait. Riche, beau et noble, d'une très longue lignée pure…inventé-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il revienne du bon côté ? me demande Rayan incrédule.

\- Maman aurait été heureuse de le retrouver…C'est très important pour elle…La famille…dis-je vaguement.

\- Tu ne me diras pas, c'est ça ? conclue Rayan.

\- Pas ce soir, en tout cas, dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras et en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais, merci Rayan. Tu sais toujours être là pour m'écouter et ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

\- À ton service, bébé, me répond-t-il avant de se lever et de retourner s'assoir avec les gars.

Je le suis du regard et se faisant, j'aperçois Dean et Grace qui me lancent tous les deux des regards meurtriers. Je fais comme si de rien était et je continue mon devoir.


	70. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque

Bonjour, Voici une petite avance pour mes chapitres. Il se peut que pour les prochaines semaines, je ne sois pas en mesure de publier. Au moins, vous aurez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent. J'espère que cette petite interruption ne fera pas en sorte que vous allez m'oublier...

Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 70 : Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque.**

Les yeux meurtriers de Dean n'étaient pas le fruit de mon imagination. Depuis trois jours, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Il ne parle plus à Rayan non plus. Celui-ci a essayé de voir ce qu'il avait, mais Dean a refusé de lui répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? a demandé Rayan à Jason qui joue le médiateur entre les deux.

\- Il dit que tu es venu jouer sur son territoire, lui répond Jason en venant nous rejoindre pendant le lunch.

Je regarde mon livre et je fais semblant de ne rien entendre. Autant les laisser s'entre déchirer. Pendant ce temps, je peux vaquer à d'autres occupations…

Je me lève avec Jason et Rayan et nous allons attendre devant la classe de potion. Dean, Grace et Alice arrive peu de temps après. Dean raconte quelque chose aux filles ce qui les fait rire.

\- Il était temps que tu apprennes à parler aux filles, lui lance Rayan.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Dean en approchant dangereusement de Rayan pour le défier.

\- Rien, je fais juste dire que tu te fâches pour rien. Quand on est lent pour se manifester, il ne faut pas chialer quand on perd sa prise, dit Rayan.

\- Hey ! Écoutez-moi, vous deux ! Je ne suis la prise de personne ! dis-je entre les deux sans qu'ils ne fassent attention à ma protestation.

Je regarde Fred. Il me regarde un instant puis remet ses yeux au sol. La porte de la classe s'ouvre et je pousse Rayan et Dean qui sont nez à nez pour me frayer un chemin et entrer dans la classe. Je m'installe à mon bureau et Fred me suit de près. Je vois Rayan et Dean entrer en se fusillant du regard.

Le professeur Rogue nous explique alors que les notes du devoir ont trop légèrement progressé, qu'il faut redoubler d'efforts pour les ASPIC qui sont dans six mois.

Je sens alors le contact rassurant de la main de Fred qui frôle la mienne. Mon cœur bondit de joie. Son petit doigt s'entortille autour du mien, je fonds à l'intérieur. Puis plus rien. Le professeur Rogue passe les devoirs et arrive à notre hauteur. Je reçois ma copie avec le « O » habituel. Celle de Fred aussi a la même note. J'aimerais tellement le féliciter…Ne plus sentir sa peau, même si c'était un effleurement crée en moi un sentiment de manque. Il est ma drogue et je ne peux pas l'avoir, c'est obsédant comme sensation.

Pendant la préparation des potions, Fred me glisse subtilement un bout de papier.

 _« Peut-on se voir ? »_

Je réponds.

 _« Je ne crois pas…si ça change, je serai à la bibliothèque »_

Fred fait bruler ma réponse après l'avoir lu, mais il ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion.

Je vais porter mon éprouvette et je sors. Dean et Rayan sortent quelques secondes après moi.

\- …Tu le savais très bien que j'attendais juste le bon moment pour lui demander, dit Dean avec force.

Je fais volteface et je retourne vers eux dans l'espoir de les tempérer.

\- Je t'ai laissé le temps, maintenant, j'ai droit de tenter ma chance ! réplique Rayan.

\- Tu n'es qu'un traître sans principe ! lui dit Dean. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces Sang-de-Bourde.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu me traites ? lui dit Rayan en retroussant ses manches et en empoignant sa baguette.

Dean sort également la sienne.

\- Aller moumoune, viens me montrer que tu n'es pas aussi lent avec ta baguette que lorsqu'il s'agit de séduire une fille !

Je m'arrête net à quelques mètres d'eux quand Dean lance sa première attaque. Rayan se défend avec le Charme du Bouclier et attaque à son tour. Très vite le duel dégénère sous les multiples sorts et maléfices. Dean et Rayan se blessent tour à tour. Ils saignent tous les deux quand le professeur Rogue surgit dans le corridor. Il leur jette aussitôt un sort d'entrave ce qui les arrête net.

\- Tous les deux dans mon bureau, lance-t-il avant de lever le sort.

Rayan et Dean soufflent comme des bœufs en se défiant du regard, puis ils entrent dans le bureau de Rogue.

Je reste là un moment pour les voir entrer dans le bureau. Jason vient me rejoindre. J'aperçois Fred qui me sourit en disant silencieusement « bibliothèque ». Je réprime un sourire et me tourne vers Jason en essayant de retrouver mon air déconcerté.

\- Tu viens, Hélène ? me demande Jason en se levant de table avec Alice et Grace.

Ils ont décidé d'aller à l'infirmerie dès qu'ils auraient fini leur souper. Rayan et Dean après avoir été rencontré par le professeur Rogue, ont été conduits à l'infirmerie pour soigner les blessures qu'ils se sont infligés.

\- Non merci. Je sais que je suis la source de leur conflit. Si je me présente là, je risque de raviver le feu, alors je crois que je vais aller me coucher de bonne heure, ça sera pour le mieux, dis-je en feignant d'être vraiment désolée.

\- Très bien, je comprends, dit Jason avant de partir avec les filles.

J'attends quelques minutes après leur départ puis je sors de la Grande Salle. Je m'assure en jetant un regard derrière moi que Drago est toujours assis en pleine discussion sur la mise à l'épreuve d'Hagrid avec Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Il n'a probablement même pas remarqué que je m'étais levé. Il m'ignore totalement depuis Noël. Ce soir, j'en suis même contente. La voie est libre. Même Miles, le gardien de l'équipe (qui parait me surveiller lui-aussi) est en pleine discussion avec Rachet Notts, une jolie fille de sixième année.

Je monte l'escalier de marbre en regardant autour de moi puis je file à la bibliothèque.

J'entre et je m'installe à la table près d'une rangée de livres. Je m'assoie face à la porte en ouvrant l'un de mes livres. Je ne lis pas vraiment et je lève systématiquement la tête pour voir chaque nouvel élève qui entre. Après quinze minutes, je le vois enfin. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je sais que c'est risqué de le voir, mais c'est un besoin vital qui crie en moi. J'ai besoin de lui toucher, de lui parler, de l'embrasser !

Je range alors mon livre dans mon sac et je me lève. Il me voit aussi. Je me dirige alors vers la porte et au dernier moment, je lève les yeux vers lui. Je lui fais un léger sourire et je pousse la porte de la bibliothèque. Je me retourne alors vers lui et lui fait un signe de tête pour qu'il me suive. Il sourit et me laisse de l'avance.

Je refais ce chemin que j'ai tant fait et j'ouvre enfin la porte du local 420-B. En entrant, c'est comme si je remontais à la surface d'une mer extrêmement profonde. J'inspire et c'est comme si le poids de ce masque de Serpentard tombait. Souvent, les charges les plus lourdes paraissent lourdes que lorsqu'on les enlève.

Eole est là sur son perchoir, il traverse la pièce en me voyant entrer. Je l'attrape sur mon bras. Ses griffes me serrent doucement la peau et je le flatte.

\- Merci mon ami. Tu es si patient avec moi. J'espère que papa t'a bien traité.

Eole hulule joyeusement et retourne sur son perchoir. La porte s'ouvre et je me tourne vers Fred. Je me jette aussitôt dans ses bras. Il m'attrape et nous nous embrassons. Tout disparait autour de nous, il n'y a plus dans mon esprit que lui et ses douces lèvres. Je me recule pour mieux le regarder. Il sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imiter. C'est si bon de l'avoir tout à moi.

\- Comme ça, tu n'es la prise de personne, me nargue-t-il avec son sourire éclatant.

\- Je ne veux pas être la prise d'aucun de ses deux chasseurs, en tout cas, répondé-je, en riant.

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu avais déjà trouvé ton chasseur…dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

\- En fait, dis-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Je ne suis pas une fille ordinaire, alors il faudrait un homme extraordinaire pour m'avoir.

\- C'est évident, dit-il, en m'embrassant.

Ce faisant, il m'oblige à reculer d'un pas.

\- Je l'imagine beau, musclé…dis-je alors qu'il ponctue chaque qualificatif d'un baiser,…et avec des cheveux flamboyants…

À chacun de ses baisers, je recule d'un pas. J'arrive alors sur le bord des coussins. Fred m'embrasse fougueusement en me tenant pour que je tombe en douceur parmi les coussins. Puis, il vient me rejoindre. À quatre pattes par-dessus moi et continue de m'embrasser.

\- Il doit avoir de magnifiques yeux marron…un joli nez comme celui-ci, dis-je en glissant mon doigt sur son nez.

Il rit et m'embrasse à nouveau, faisant monter mon désir pour lui.

\- Et des lèvres, chaudes et douces pour en redemander encore et encore…Et des mains, grandes, comme celle-ci, dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Je regarde sa main un moment, puis je la pose sur mon sein. Fred me regarde un moment, puis il m'embrasse serrant mon sein dans sa main. Il me caresse ardemment et je ne me prive pas d'en faire autant. J'adore sentir ses mains qui explorent chaque courbe de mon corps. Cela dure un moment puis délicatement il s'arrête et s'étendant à côté de moi.

\- Je sais qui serait le chasseur idéal pour toi, dit-il, souriant devant mon air étonné.

\- Ah oui ? riais-je.

\- Il faut que je prévienne George, il en sera très flatté, rit-il.

\- C'est vrai que George se rapproche le plus de mon idéal, mais il lui manque un important détail, dis-je en faisant semblant de chercher dans ma tête.

\- Et quoi dont ? me demande-t-il.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je sais que George et toi vous êtes très différents à mes yeux et que je ne pourrai jamais vous confondre.

\- Même M'man nous confond, alors en quoi ça serait différent pour toi ?

\- Ta mère ne vous voir pas comme moi je vous vois. Tu auras beau tout essayer pour me confondre, jamais tu ne réussiras.

\- Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je réussi ? me demande-t-il

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, puisque tu ne réussiras jamais ! le nargué-je.

\- Tout ? répète-t-il.

\- Oui, tout ! Mais à chaque tentative ratée, j'ai le droit de te demande une faveur.

\- Marché conclu, dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je l'attrape et le tire à moi pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci de faire tous ces efforts pour être prudent, lui dis-je. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile.

\- Si tu m'offres une belle soirée comme ça régulièrement…propose-t-il.

\- J'aimerais bien, tu le sais, mais c'est seulement parce que les deux gorilles sont à l'infirmerie et les autres à leur chevet que j'ai pu venir ce soir. Ils me surveillent tellement que je n'ai pas de moment pour m'éclipser pour profiter de toi autant que je le voudrais, dis-je.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé avant Noël ? me demande-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Je t'ai laissé parce que je veux te protéger. Ils m'ont obligé à lancer un sort impardonnable, le sort de torture sur l'un des leur, juste parce que Pansy m'a traité d'Hermione Granger…que crois-tu qu'ils te feront si tu te mets entre eux et moi ? demandé-je, anxieuse.

\- Ils se sont battus, à cause de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Ils veulent sortir avec moi…avoué-je. Ne vois pas là une compétition. Le seul que j'aime c'est toi. Tu le sais ?

\- Mais ce que tu me dis c'est que tu vas devoir sortir avec l'un d'eux, c'est ça ? me demande-t-il, dégouté.

\- Fred, j'ai torturé, j'ai tué et tu ne me regardais pas avec autant de dégoût que maintenant ! dis-je, blessée.

\- C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas réalisé l'ampleur du mal que tu pouvais faire. Je perds un peu plus de toi à chaque jour, Hélène. Ton rire, tes yeux pétillants, tes lèvres, c'est ce que je pouvais au moins garder en tête en sachant que tu les réservais pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste, maintenant ?

\- Mon amour…dis-je en retenant mes larmes. Je vais les retenir le plus longtemps possible, mais je ne pourrai pas le faire éternellement. Dean m'a déjà embrassé avant de partir en vacances…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, il m'a eu par surprise, me dépêché-je d'ajouter. Je vais les monter l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tannent. Avec de la chance, ils iront voir ailleurs.

\- Et si tu sors avec l'un d'eux ? me demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Jusqu'où iras-tu ?

\- Je n'irais pas plus loin que de l'embrasser, je le promets. Tu es le seul que je veux et le seul qui m'aura tout entière, dis-je, déterminée. Mon cœur t'appartient.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis ! dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il semble se détendre légèrement. Il continue de me fixer dans les yeux avec un sérieux déconcertant.

\- Je t'aime, Frederick Weasley et c'est tout ce qui compte !

\- Miss ! couine Winky.

J'ouvre un œil et aperçois la poitrine constellée de taches de rousseur de Fred. Ça me prend un moment avant de réaliser où je me trouve.

\- Merci Winky, dis-je, sans même bouger.

Le « crac » quotidien se fait entendre et je sens mes intestins se nouer en pensant que dans quelques minutes, je serai séparé de lui et obligée de remettre mon masque si lourd à porter…

Je décide donc de profiter de chaque seconde avec lui. Je sens son odeur, sa chaleur, ses bras qui m'entourent.

\- Bon matin, me dit Fred en me souriant.

Je lui souris tristement. J'essaie de lui dire quelque chose de joyeux, mais tout ce qui sort de moi ce sont des soupirs. Je finis par me blottir sur son torse en déposant un baiser. Il m'embrasse sur la tête.

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas le goût de me lever, dit-il. J'ai double cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, en plus. Te connaissant, tu dois avoir terminé tout le livre archi plate d'Ombrage avec tous les résumés inutiles qu'elle nous demande à chaque cours.

Je lui souris en haussant les épaules, gênée. Il a vu juste. Mais l'entendre me parler de chose aussi banale, me détend.

\- Au moins ça te laisse du temps pour gribouiller dans le coin de ton cahier « I love Fred Weasley 4ever » me dit-il en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, avoué-je.

\- Ce livre est totalement inutile. Je ne vois pas comment tu as fait pour le lire en entier sans t'effondrer d'ennuie.

\- Au moins, toi, tu as les cours de l'A.D. Comment se débrouille Harry ? Il est bon professeur ?

\- Il est excellent. Il a de l'avenir dans le domaine, c'est sûr.

\- J'aimerais tellement y participer…Tu dois être beau à voir quand tu t'exerces avec ta baguette, dis-je charmeuse.

\- Évidemment ! se vante-t-il.

Je ris. Fred me fixe en souriant comme ébahi et je m'arrête alors de rire.

\- Non, ne t'arrête pas. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas réussi à te décrocher un rire comme celui-là, me dit-il. Je les collectionne.

\- Quoi, mes rires ? dis-je souriante.

\- Oui, et je repense à ça avant de m'endormir.

\- Je me doute que tu ne dois pas seulement penser à mes rires avec de t'endormir…me moqué-je.

\- C'est sûr qu'il peut arriver, parfois, que je pense à tes lèvres, à tes courbes et à des moments comme hier soir où je suis par-dessus toi, la main sur ton sein ou comme maintenant où tu es dans mes bras presque nue. C'est, en effet, très excitant !

Il se redresse alors sur son coude et commence à m'embrasser. À chaque baiser, je sens une chaleur monter en moi. Mes doigts caressent son dos avec passion. Sa main libre est posée sur ma nuque et je la sens glisser sur ma poitrine, puis sur mes seins. Je le veux plus ardemment que jamais.

Soudain, Éole hulule sur son perchoir et ce son a l'effet d'un coup de fouet qui nous ramène tous les deux à la réalité. On cesse immédiatement de nous embrasser et nous échangeons un regard apeuré. Nous nous posons, probablement, la même question. Quelle heure est-il ? Fred consulte sa montre qu'il a posée à côté du tas de coussins hier soir.

\- Huit heures trente ! s'exclame Fred. Merde ! C'est sûr que je vais en entendre parler !

Il attrape sa robe de sorcier et la remet à l'endroit. J'attrape la mienne et l'enfile à toute vitesse. Il nous reste trente minutes pour nous préparer, déjeuner et nous rendre à nos cours. Le mien étant le cours de sortilège, j'ai besoin d'au moins quinze minutes de la Grande Salle pour y aller…Je termine mon maquillage dans le miroir et attache mes cheveux pour ne pas les brosser. Fred arrive derrière moi et pose un baiser sur ma joue.

\- Merci pour ce délicieux moment, me souffle-t-il alors que je me retourne vers lui.

\- J'ai déjà hâte d'en avoir d'autres, lui répondé-je.

Nous nous embrassons puis Fred quitte la pièce à ma grande tristesse. Je dois attendre un moment avant de pouvoir sortir. Je sais que je vais être en retard alors j'attrape un bout de parchemin et ma plume et j'écris à la hâte :

 _« Je vais bien. J'espère que vous aussi. Serai très occupée. Gardez l'oiseau. »_

Je plie le parchemin et l'attache à la patte d'Eole en lui demande de rejoindre mon père. Aussitôt fait, je sors du local et cours dans la foule d'élève qui tente de rejoindre leur classe.

J'arrive juste à temps pour me glisser dans l'embrasure de la porte avant que celle-ci ne se referme. Le professeur Flitwick me regarde surpris comme tous les élèves de la classe. Je prends ma place en essayant de passer le plus inaperçu possible.

\- Où étais-tu ? me demande Jason pendant l'exercice pratique.

\- _Aquamenti_ , dis-je en remplissant la bassine d'eau. Je suis passée tout droit. Je ne me suis pas réveillée, expliqué-je.

\- Sans blague, pourtant Grace et Alice ont frappé à ta porte et comme tu ne répondais pas, elles ont conclus que tu devais déjà être au cours, dit Jason, étonné.

\- Elles ont vraiment cogné ? Wow ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu…dis-je en feignant d'être vraiment surprise. J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, alors c'est sûrement que j'étais épuisée…

\- Alors, comment vont Dean et Rayan ? Ils sont redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde ? demande-je, en sortant du cours.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Ils ne s'adressent plus la parole et Mme Pomfresh les a même mis dans deux coins opposés. Au moins, tu seras contente d'apprendre qu'ils sortent cet après-midi, me répond Jason.

Je lui souris en feignant d'être heureuse de la nouvelle alors qu'en fait j'espérais qu'ils restent encore un petit moment à l'infirmerie…

 **Fred**

Je vois George qui est adossé au mur, regardant à droite et à gauche. Il m'aperçoit au moment où il se résigne enfin à entrer dans la classe. Le regard qu'il me fait me rappel M'man. Heureusement, il ne reste pas assez de temps avant le début du cours pour avoir le droit à un sermon !

Je marche derrière lui alors que nous entrons en croisant le professeur Ombrage qui va fermer la porte. Pour une fois, j'essaie de me concentrer sur la lecture à faire. George assis à côté de moi grogne et souffle…

\- À quoi ça te sert d'avoir une montre si tu ne la regarde pas ! me lance George en sortant du cours.

\- Je ne l'avais pas sur moi, en fait…commencé-je.

\- Vous vous êtes finalement rencontré dans le local secret. Évidemment ! Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle avait un elfe qui la réveillait le matin ? dit George après avoir soupiré.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais on a continué à…discuter et le temps a filé…dis-je en m'adossant dans un coin de la cours.

\- Tu le savais que c'était important ! Je l'ai envoyé quand même, mais comme on n'était pas deux à signer, ce n'est pas sûr qu'on l'ait…me reproche George.

\- Je sais, mais tu sais comment je suis quand elle est là !

\- De qui tu parles ? De moi ? se vante Angelina en arrivant par-derrière.

\- Peut-être bien, dis-je en essayant de reprendre une attitude dégagée.

On a sûrement manqué cette occasion de signer pour la boutique. George a raison, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? J'étais loin de me douter qu'en allant à la bibliothèque pour la voir, nous finirions à moitié nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

 **Hélène**

La journée a passé très lentement. J'ai regardé par-dessus mon épaule entre chaque cours pour voir Dean et Rayan arriver. C'est un sentiment d'appréhension qui épuise énormément. Après le souper, comme je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'eux j'en ai conclu qu'ils ne sortiraient que demain. Je me suis donc rendu à la bibliothèque.

J'installe mes livres et mes parchemins sur la table. J'emprunte d'ailleurs toujours la même. Elle est souvent libre puis qu'il n'y a personne qui veut affronter l'équipe de Serpentard en face à face.

Je me lève pour aller chercher un livre sur les éléments du feu. Je parcours les rangées négligemment en lisant les différents titres sur les tranches des livres. J'arrive alors dans une rangée qui ne semble pas débouchée. Lorsque j'arrive tout au bout, je m'accroupis pour trouver celui que je suis venue chercher. J'attrape _« L'énergie du feu et ses avantages »_ et je me relève.

\- Boo ! fait Fred en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

Je sursaute en lâchant un petit cri. Je regarde alors de tous les côtés pour être sûr que personne ne nous voit. C'est ridicule, je sais puisque cette rangée est sans issue. Elle termine sur un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, chuchoté-je, en essayant de reprendre mon calme.

\- Je t'ai vu entrer, alors je t'ai suivi. Prudemment ! ajoute-t-il précipitamment en voyant mes yeux horrifiés par ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- Mais, Fred…commencé-je.

\- Fais-moi confiance. L'endroit est sûr. J'ai tout prévu, me dit-il sérieusement.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire. Je n'ai pas l'impression que l'endroit est sûr, mais ai-je le choix ? Sans le blesser ?

Il s'approche alors de moi et m'embrasse. Je me laisse faire. Il me sourit et tout semble naturel. C'est comme si nous étions revenue au square Grimmaurd.

\- Alors, tu es arrivée en retard, ce matin ? me demande-t-il.

\- Je suis arrivée juste, mais le coup de « je ne me suis pas levée » a bien marché, répondé-je. Et toi, tu as eu droit à un sermon ?

\- Ouais, me dit-il avec un sourire triste. On devait signer pour avoir une boutique ce matin. J'ai bien peur qu'on ne l'obtiendra pas…

\- Tu as laissé passer une occasion comme celle-là ?

\- J'ai été légèrement distrait, réplique Fred avec un regard malicieux. George dit que je n'ai pas de tête quand tu es là.

\- Moi, je l'aime bien ta tête, riais-je.

\- Ça me fait penser. Tu veux voir notre nouveau produit ? George en a eu l'idée. Il dit que ça m'illustre bien lorsque je suis avec toi. me dit-il avec enthousiasme en sortant un chapeau de sous sa robe. Tadam ! Voici le Chapeau-sans-tête.

Il l'enfile en entrant toute sa tête à l'intérieur. Il est ridicule ainsi et je m'esclaffe de rire en plaquant ma main sur ma bouche pour couper le son. Soudain, sa tête disparait laissant seulement son corps. Je m'arrête de rire tellement je suis impressionnée. Fred retire le chapeau et me le tend.

\- C'est un sortilège de disparition que vous avez utilisé ? demandé-je en retournant le chapeau sous toutes les coutures pour en comprendre le mécanisme. Comment avez-vous fait pour l'étendre au-delà de l'objet ?

\- Ça, ma chère, c'est un secret d'entreprise, me répond-t-il en se plaçant à deux pouces de mon visage avec son air malicieux.

C'est plus fort que moi, je me jette sur lui et l'embrasse vivement. Quand nos lèvres se séparent, il me sourit et referme ses bras sur moi et nous restons là à nous regarder. Soudain, un livre tombe par terre faisant un bruit fort et mat. Je me retourne immédiatement vers le bruit en forçant Fred à me lâcher. Je vois le livre par terre au bout de la rangée, mais personne ne semble l'avoir échappé…

\- C'est un signal de George, dit Fred. Ça veut dire qu'un de tes amis est entré dans la bibliothèque.

\- Tu as convaincu George de faire le guet ? riais-je.

\- Il m'a suivi ici, sans arrêter de me dire que je ne devais pas venir, que c'était trop dangereux, etc, etc. Alors je lui ai dit de surveiller les alentours comme ça tu ne pourrais pas me kidnapper et il n'arriverait rien tant qu'il montrait la garde.

Je ris, puis je lui donne un dernier baiser. Je commence à m'éloigner quand il m'attrape par le bras. Il me montre une légère ouverture entre les étagères et le mur.

\- C'est plus rapide de ce côté et comme ça, on n'aura pas l'air de sortir de la même rangée, me dit-il.

\- Merci, dis-je en souriant. Je t'aime.

\- Et c'est tout ce qui compte, complète-t-il en me regardant partir.

Je sors quelques rangées plus loin en attrapant un livre sur les sortilèges. Je prends un air détendu en regardant négligemment les livres.

Il faut que j'aille l'air le plus naturel du monde, mais mon cœur fait quand même un arrêt en voyant Dean assis sur la table où je me suis installée.

\- Bonjour Dean, dis-je. Alors tu vas mieux ?

\- Parce que ça t'intéresse ? me demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Je croise les bras et le regarde avec la même froideur qu'il a dans le regard.

\- Je me serais attendu à ce que tu viennes me voir à l'infirmerie. Je me suis battu pour toi et c'est tout ce que ça vaut ! Pas de visite, de petit mot, tu n'as aucune reconnaissance ? Je me suis brouillé avec mon meilleur ami à cause de toi. J'ai été blessé et toi tu t'en fiches ! Quel genre de fille es-tu ?

\- Tu me boudes depuis des jours sans aucune raison. Tu boudes même ton meilleur ami. Au lieu de t'expliquer, tu te bats avec lui. Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair avec toi. Je ne suis pas un prix à gagner et encore moins un _territoire._ Je n'appartiens à personne, à toi, moins qu'à tout autre ! Je ne suis pas à vendre, non plus ! Un joli peigne et un baiser voler ne suffiront pas pour me mériter. Alors pour la visite à l'infirmerie, non, je n'avais pas du tout le goût de venir te voir !

J'utilise ma baguette pour faire entrer toutes mes choses dans mon sac. Je l'attrape en jetant un regard noir à Dean qui est stupéfait de ma réaction et je sors de la bibliothèque.

Quand j'entre dans la salle commune, les autres sont réunis autour de la cheminée. Je n'accorde aucun regard à Rayan assis avec Jason et Miles. J'ouvre mon livre sur les éléments du feu et essaie de m'y plonger.

\- Tient, déjà revenue de la bibliothèque ? me demande Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? lui demandé-je sèchement. Tu m'ignores depuis Noël, alors que je revienne plus tôt de la bibliothèque, en quoi ça te dérange ?

\- Oh ! Tu es enragé, ce soir, sœurette, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Ça c'est pour toi, de la part de maman.

Il dépose un petit sac de Chocoballes au milieu du livre et s'en va se rassoir avec un groupe de cinquième année.

\- Hey ! l'interpellé-je. Je peux t'emprunter ton hibou pour répondre à maman ?

Drago me fait signe que oui et continue sa conversation comme si je n'avais rien dit. Je me sens un peu mal de lui avoir rentré dedans, alors qu'il fait un effort pour me parler. J'espère que je n'aurais pas tout gâché.

Je me replonge dans mon livre quand Rayan vient s'agenouiller à côté de mon fauteuil. Je ne le regarde pas.

\- Hélène…dit-il en chuchotant. Hélène…Aller quoi, bébé, tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule, toi aussi.

\- Je t'avais prévenu au bal. Je n'appartiens à personne ! dis-je sans lever les yeux de mon livre.

\- Bien sûr que tu n'appartiens à personne, bébé.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es battu avec Dean ? Tu l'as provoqué, en plus ! dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, mais tu sais entre hommes c'est comme ça qu'on règle les conflits.

\- Ça fallait le dire à Dean, parce qu'il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir compris.

\- Dean est venu te voir ? me demande-t-il, surpris.

\- À la bibliothèque pour me reprocher de ne pas être venue le visiter à l'infirmerie, dis-je presqu'en grognant. Si tu es là pour me le reprocher toi aussi…

\- Non, non, me coupe Rayan. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu n'es pas venue. Jason m'a dit que c'était pour ne pas faire de peine et raviver le conflit, mais je sais qu'on a été idiot. Tu n'es pas un prix à gagner. Excuse-moi, Hélène. Je ne te ferai plus honte de la sorte.

\- Très bien, dis-je en trouvant ses excuses sincères. Je te pardonne, mais ne recommence plus.

\- Promis, bébé, dit-il en me donnant un baiser sur la tête.

Il s'éloigne au même moment en retournant s'assoir à sa place. J'essaie de me remettre à lire, mais je ne trouve pas la concentration nécessaire. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de pardonner à Rayan, tout de suite. J'espère qu'il ne se fait pas d'idée….


	71. Nos faiblesses

**Chapitre 71 : Nos faiblesses**

\- Hey ! Hélène ! Il faut que je te parle ! dit Grace avec les deux mains sur les hanches.

Ça n'augure rien de bon, j'en suis sûr ! Ça fait une semaine qu'elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Ça peut se comprendre puisque ça fait une semaine que Rayan et moi sommes inséparables. Il fait tout pour me plaire et moi je joue le jeu en riant à chacune de ses blagues et en me confiant à lui – tout en restant dans mon rôle, évidemment. Notre complicité amicale est à son paroxysme. Ce n'est pas aussi complexe que je l'aurais cru. Il suffit de sourire et de me souvenir que je n'ai aucun scrupule.

Mon attitude vient chercher Fred. J'en suis consciente. Je le vois dans ses yeux, malgré tous ses efforts pour faire son indifférent. Je me dégoute moi-même. Mais celle qui est la plus affectée pour le moment, c'est Grace. Elle a passé plusieurs heures à pleurer dans les toilettes des filles avec Alice. Et comme je disais, elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Alors lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle veut me parler, je ne m'attends à rien de bon.

\- Suis-moi ! m'ordonne-t-elle en me pointant la sortir de la Grande Salle.

Je dépose mon toast et je me lève. Je garde ma main sur ma baguette – au cas où ! Tous les autres autours restent muets, aucun d'eux ne prend la parole.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? me demande-t-elle en croisant les bras en plein milieu du hall.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je ne joue à rien ! répliqué-je.

\- Je croyais que c'était Dean qui t'intéressait et qu'on était amie. Tu m'as promis que tu me laisserais Rayan, me reproche-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'intéressais à qui que ce soit, Grace. Tu as décidé que je sortirais avec Dean parce que tu sais très bien que je plais à Rayan. Je croyais aussi qu'on était amie. Mais vois-tu, tu m'as très bien fait comprendre dans le train que ce n'était pas le cas. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps avant de parler avec Dean. Une amie aurait compris, mais toi, tu m'as vendu pour assouvir ton besoin : m'écarter du chemin. À tes yeux, je suis une rivale et non pas une amie. Si tu avais agi comme une amie, je ne me serais pas autant rapprochée de Rayan. Je l'aurais tenu à distance. Alors que maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais m'écarter du chemin…Rayan est vraiment charmant, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Je me retourne satisfaite en reprenant le chemin de la Grande Salle. Une toute petite boule de feu grésillant passe sous mes yeux et me tourne autour. Elle finit sa course derrière moi. Je me retourne pour la suivre des yeux et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir Grace qui fonce droit sur moi. La petite boule de feu explose en feu d'artifice version miniature. Cela distrait Grace pendant une seconde. La seconde qui me fallait pour l'éviter. Grace continue sa course vers la Grande Salle et je vois Fred qui lui fait un croque en jambe. Grace essaie de se rattraper, mais elle tombe en pleine face au milieu des tables. Je regarde brièvement Fred en lui souriant et je cours vers Grace, effondrée au sol.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? dis-je en m'agenouillant auprès d'elle feignant d'être vraiment inquiète.

Grace se relève sur ses genoux et en me voyant, elle m'attrape par le cou.

\- Toi ! Tu vas payer ma maudite chienne ! crie-t-elle en m'empoignant par la gorge.

Elle s'arrête soudainement. Plusieurs professeurs sont accourus pour venir à mon secours et pour découvrir l'origine de l'explosion qu'ils ont entendue dans le hall.

\- Miss Rosier, lâchez immédiatement Miss Black, ordonne le professeur Rogue.

Grace desserre sa prise lentement et finit par me lâcher. Je tousse un peu puis je reprends mon souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était cette explosion ? demande le professeur Ombrage, inquiète.

\- Une petite boule de feu, répondé-je d'une voix rauque.

\- Une petite boule de feu ? répète le professeur Ombrage. Mais d'où venait-elle ?

\- Aucune idée. Elle est apparue devant moi tout d'un coup. Grace a eu peur et a couru jusqu'ici. Sûrement une blague d'un autre élève…menté-je.

Le terme de « blague » détend un peu l'atmosphère. Il n'y a qu'Ombrage qui reste sur ses gardes à regarder le hall comme si elle attendait une autre explosion. Mais il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Les jumeaux sont partis, heureusement pour eux.

\- Miss Rosier, dans mon bureau, immédiatement et j'enlève trente points à Serpentard, dit le professeur Rogue.

\- Mais et Hélène ! réplique-t-elle.

\- Elle est venue à votre secours et vous avez tenté de l'étrangler, la coupe-t-il, sèchement.

Je me relève en me frottant le cou. Le professeur Rogue part avec Grace qui me lance un regard noir. Dès qu'elle quitte la Grande Salle, Rayan et Jason viennent me voir. Dean est là aussi, mais il reste à distance.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? me demande Rayan en me tenant les épaules.

Je fais signe que oui tout en continuant de me masser le cou.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? demande Jason. Je croyais que vous alliez juste parler !

\- C'est ce qu'on a fait, expliqué-je avec une voix caverneuse. Mais quand la boule de feu est apparu, je l'ai suivi des yeux et c'est là que j'ai vu Grace qui s'est élancée sur moi pour m'étrangler par-derrière. J'ai eu le temps de l'esquiver et c'est comme ça que Grace est tombée à la renverse dans la Grande Salle. J'ai voulu m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée, mais c'est là qu'elle m'a attrapé à la gorge.

\- Elle est folle ! dit Rayan en regardant dans la direction que Grace vient de partir. Et toi, tu es trop bonne. Si tu n'avais pas été à son secours, elle n'aurait pas réussi à t'avoir.

\- C'est son pire défaut ! dit Drago qui s'est approché pour entendre la conversation. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour ses proches…Si Grace a essayé de t'étrangler une première fois, c'est parce que votre conversation ne s'était pas terminé en bon terme…

\- Non, effectivement, répondé-je à Drago qui me regarde avec son air malicieux.

\- Sur quoi vous êtes-vous disputée ? demande Rayan, étonné.

\- Devine ! dis-je, énervée.

Je ramasse mon sac et je sors de la Grande Salle sans rien ajouter.

\- Où tu vas ? me demande Rayan au loin.

Je ne lui réponds pas et je monte directement à la bibliothèque.

Je dépose mon sac à ma table habituelle plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mme Pince pose son regard de vautour sur moi. Je m'assois avec plus de délicatesse et tentant de m'excuser du regard, mais sans succès. Mme Pince m'en veut…Il est interdit de faire du bruit dans la bibliothèque !

J'ouvre mon livre sur les éléments du feu pour continuer ma lecture et ainsi pouvoir entamer ma dissertation pour le professeur Flitwick. J'ai à peine lu une page que Rayan vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Je réprime un grand soupir d'énervement.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de manquer de te faire tuer et que ton premier réflexe est de venir faire tes devoirs ? rigole Rayan.

Je le regarde avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Je sais que je suis étrange, mais faire des devoirs, ça me détend, répliqué-je.

\- C'est vrai que je ne te comprends pas beaucoup, mais j'aurais cru que je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal jusqu'à maintenant, dit Rayan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? chuchoté-je, en voyant Mme Pince passer derrière nous.

\- Que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as quitté brusquement la Grande Salle alors que j'étais en train de te demander ce qui s'était passé entre toi et Grace.

\- Ce n'est pas toi…Je suis fâché après Grace, alors j'ai eu besoin d'aller me changer les idées, tu comprends ?

\- Ouais. Tu sais Grace est folle d'avoir fait ce qu'elle a fait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à toi. Jason croit que tu vas prendre ça comme une tentative de te faire passer pour une fille faible. Je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans ce temps-là…Tu n'essayeras pas de te venger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, dis-je en souriant malicieusement.

\- Je suis sérieux, Hélène. Grace est l'une des nôtres, tu comprends ? ajoute-t-il, inquiet.

\- Alors, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir cette faiblesse ? Toi aussi, tu t'inquiètes pour ceux qui te sont proches ? riais-je, en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Rayan me regarde un moment comme s'il était gêné de ma découverte.

\- Comme tu es mignon, ajouté-je pour le narguer.

Je me lève et lui fait un clin d'œil. Je pars à la recherche d'un autre livre et Rayan reste assis à la table.

Rayan m'a laissé avancer dans mes devoirs tout l'après-midi et je lui en suis reconnaissante. L'avance que j'ai prise va me permettre de me concentrer davantage sur mes amis Serpentard.

Je suis Rayan qui entre dans la salle commune. Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil parce qu'il n'y a personne qui ose s'assoir dans ce fauteuil et ça même s'il n'est pas là. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas mon cas. Mon fauteuil préféré est occupé par un élève de troisième année qui l'a retourné pour se joindre à un groupe derrière nous. Rayan me regard avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il semble curieux de voir comment je vais me débrouiller avec la situation.

Je m'arrête un court moment et je sens alors les regards se tourner vers moi. C'est la même pression qui pèse sur moi que le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. La meute qui attend la preuve de faiblesse pour vous sauter à la gorge. Cette frénésie de chasse qui m'épouvante.

J'attrape fermement ma baguette et fais tournoyer le fauteuil afin de le remettre du bon sens. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et gras qui est assis dessus est débord figé de stupeur.

\- Bouge de là, lui dis-je, détachée.

Le garçon reprend ses esprits, croise les bras et me fixe sans rien ajouter. Je lève les yeux au ciel et je le fais léviter la tête en bas. Tous autour s'esclaffent de rire. Le garçon panique un peu, puis je le laisse tomber sur le fauteuil. Il est surpris de ce qui vient de se passer, mais il se rassoit sur le fauteuil, déterminé à y rester.

\- Tu es trop bonne, bébé ! déclare Rayan à mon grand regret. Alors, morpion, tu oses défier l'une des nôtres ?

Il lève sa baguette avant même que le garçon ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il le fait tournoyer puis quand celui-ci se met à vomir, il l'expédie droit dans le mur. Le bruit du corps contre la pierre est mat, mais il résonne dans mes oreilles. Le garçon tombe au sol et ne bouge plus.

\- Et voilà, bébé, tu peux récupérer ton fauteuil. Je crois que tout le monde a saisi le message, dit Rayan derrière moi.

Je crois en effet qu'il a raison. La salle commune est aussi figée d'horreur que moi. Personne ne dit un mot. Je fais un effort monumental pour détourner les yeux du garçon qui est inconscient au sol pour me tourner vers Rayan. Je lui fais un demi-sourire et je prends place dans mon fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demande Rayan.

\- Il était à moi. Je ne gérais pas la situation comme tu aurais voulu, mais j'étais en contrôle, dis-je sèchement en luttant pour ne pas me lever et le gifler.

\- Tu vas me faire la gueule, pour ça ? me demande-t-il, étonné.

\- Tu me fais passer pour une fille faible. Je ne le suis pas, dois-je te le rappeler ? dis-je entre mes dents.

\- Je sais que tu es forte, bébé, dit-il comme s'il parlait à une enfant. Mais tu n'oseras jamais t'en prendre à moi.

\- À toi ? Non. Mais je connais tes faiblesses, dis-je cruellement en regardant Grace, assise un peu plus loin dans la salle commune.

Je souris à nouveau à Rayan qui lui a perdu son air fendant.

\- Mais nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? demandé-je avec une innocence forcée digne du professeur Ombrage.

Rayan acquiesce et je reprends mon sourire. J'entame alors une conversation moins tendue sur les nouveaux joueurs de Gryffondor et leurs chances de gagner.

Le garçon qui avait pris mon fauteuil finit par se relever après quelques minutes étendu au sol. Je crois qu'il a eu de la chance, malgré tout, car il marche sans trop de difficulté pour monter vers le dortoir des garçons.

Rayan n'a définitivement pas aimé que je le menace, hier soir, car aujourd'hui, il m'ignore. Ce n'est pas officiel, mais il se contente de parler à l'ensemble des gens autour et fait comme si je n'étais pas là. Je l'ai même vu lancer quelques perches à Dean, mais il a été vainement ignoré à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le grand dadais ? me demande Dean.

Nous sommes appuyés contre le mur en attendant que le professeur Ombrage arrive pour donner son cours. Elle est de plus en plus en retard pour nous ouvrir la porte et donner son cours. C'est normal puisqu'elle doit surveiller les cours de divination et ceux de soin aux créatures magiques. Elle est donc très à cran et mieux vaut ne pas jouer au plus malin avec elle pour le moment. Rayan est en grande conversation avec Jason et les filles, du coup, Dean et moi, sommes mis à l'écart.

\- Il vient de réaliser que tout son univers fou le camp. Il essaie de recoller les morceaux, dis-je avec tristesse.

\- Tu en es sûr ? me demande Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas garanti, mais je crois que j'ai refroidi ses ardeurs, hier soir en le menaçant. C'est pourquoi, ce matin, je ne suis plus, du tout, intéressante à ses yeux et qu'il veut renouer ses amitiés.

\- Ben voyons, Hélène. C'est impossible qu'il t'ait écarté aussi facilement ! dit Dean.

\- Vraiment ? Si tu réussis à me prouver, aujourd'hui, que ce que j'avance est faux, j'accepte sur le champ de sortir avec toi lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Dean n'ajoute pas un mot à ma proposition et entre dans la classe qu'Ombrage vient d'ouvrir. La cloche sonne alors que nous prenons place. Ombrage a l'air exténué. Elle regarde chaque élève qui ose ouvrir la bouche en entrant et cela suffit à les faire taire. Nous ouvrons notre livre en silence et nous commençons notre lecture.

\- Alors, est-ce que j'avais raison ? demandé-je à Dean, au souper.

Dean me fait un sourire en coin, puis retourne à son assiette. Je retourne à la mienne, partager entre la panique de ma perte de contrôle avec ce groupe et le soulagement de ne plus être leur centre d'intérêt. Puis Dean se penche sur moi et me murmure à l'oreille :

\- J'espère que ça ne m'enlève pas mes chances de te demander de sortir avec moi.

\- Tu as encore toutes tes chances, soufflé-je sans le regarder.

Mon attitude me répugne, mais je sais que ce n'est que comme ça que j'aurai leur confiance. Je m'arrête alors de manger. Je fais un bref sourire à Dean et je sors de la Grande Salle.


	72. La démonstration

**Chapitre 72 : La démonstration**

\- Miss ! couine Winky.

Je lui marmonne que je me lève comme tous les matins et je me blottis tout au creux de l'épaule de Fred. Il m'embrasse sur la tête et je reste à écouter le doux et rassurant battement de son cœur. Je sais que tant que je pourrai entendre ce son, je trouverai toujours une force en moi pour continuer d'avancer et me battre.

Un des grands avantages dans l'indifférence de Dean et Rayan à mon égard, c'est la liberté que j'ai obtenue. Certes, je n'apprends rien pour aider l'Ordre, (d'ailleurs ai-je vraiment quelque chose d'utile depuis que j'ai commencé ?…), mais la liberté de me rendre où je veux quand je veux est grisant !

Depuis une semaine, ça fait trois fois que je peux rejoindre Fred dans notre local 420-B. Je n'aurais jamais pu le faire en restant le centre d'intérêt des deux garçons. Je n'ai pas arrêté de dire à Fred que c'est une liberté temporaire. Qu'il faudra bien qu'un jour, je reprenne ma place au milieu du groupe. Fred dit qu'il prend ce qui passe sans aucune attente. Je sais qu'il dit ça juste pour ne pas me stresser. Je sais que tout comme moi, il aimerait que nous retrouvions à tous les soirs ici. J'aimerais encore plus que ça, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Il y a Harry et les Serpentard.

Cette nuit était sûrement la dernière nuit que nous passons ensemble avant un moment. Dean tente de se rapprocher doucement de moi depuis qu'il s'est réconcilié avec Rayan. Un soir où Fred était à son cours de l'A.D., Dean est venu me rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Il m'a demandé de l'aide pour faire ses devoirs. Il m'a vraiment impressionné. J'aurais cru qu'il me parlerait plus du fait qu'il est beau, riche et de sang pur, mais il s'est comporté en véritable ami. Il m'a posé des questions pertinentes et a même fait plusieurs liens. Dean est intelligent pas de doute, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réussisse à me faire sentir intelligente à mon tour. Il n'était pas le genre de crétin fini qui me complimente à chaque phrase que je dis. Non, il avait l'air très intéressé autant par moi que par ce que j'avais à dire. Si je n'étais pas éperdument amoureuse de Fred, je pourrais peut-être m'intéresser à lui. Pour ce qui est de Rayan, il a fini par me reparler, mais il ne semble plus avoir d'intérêt pour moi en dehors de mon amitié.

\- Tu sais qu'on va être en retard à nos cours si on reste couché ici, me fait remarquer Fred.

\- Je sais, répliqué-je sans conviction.

Je me colle encore plus à lui – si c'est vraiment possible. Il m'embrasse dans le cou. Je frissonne et tombe sur le dos. Il me regarde un moment puis il m'embrasse sur la bouche.

\- J'ai un défi pour toi, me souffle-t-il sur un ton joueur. Maintenant que nous sommes des experts pour feindre une totale indifférence l'un envers l'autre. Je te mets au défi de venir dans le hall après le dîner. George et moi, on va présenter quelques produits pour attirer plus de clients.

\- Je vais devoir me montrer indifférente à ça ? demandé-je, inquiète. C'est risqué, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Je ne t'oblige à rien. C'est juste un petit défi pour pimenter notre couple, me dit-il avec son sourire rassurant.

\- Très bien. Je vais voir si je saisis l'occasion. Mais, pour Harry ? demandé-je

\- Je vais m'arranger avec 'Mione pour qu'elle l'attire ailleurs, dit-il simplement.

\- Elle va vraiment faire ça pour toi ? demandé-je, incrédule.

\- Non, juste pour ne pas prendre la chance de mourir. Si je demande à Ron, il ne pourra pas le faire sans éveiller les soupçons d'Harry, mais 'Mione a ce petit côté sournois qui fera l'affaire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aimerait savoir que tu parles d'elle comme ça, riais-je.

\- J'ai hâte que tu vois l'intérêt des élèves pour nos produits. Je suis sûr que ça, tu n'y resteras pas indifférente, dit-il avec cette passion familière dans les yeux.

\- Je le sais déjà et c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur, dis-je avec amertume.

\- Je sais, se contente-t-il de me dire en m'embrassant sur le front.

\- Et pour Ombrage ? demandé-je pour changer l'ambiance. Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle vous confisque tous vos produits ? J'espère que vous avez pensé à une super colle pour qu'elle reste bien fixée sur la chaise de son bureau, sinon vous aurez des ennuis plus graves que si c'était votre mère qui en avait fait la découverte !

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais vu ma mère en colère ! Mais…ajoute-t-il en voyant mon air grondeur…c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Je garde en tête l'idée de la super colle, c'est une solution à ne pas négliger.

\- Fred, franchement ! riais-je.

\- Ouais, je sais. Je ne réussirai jamais à trouver la bonne combinaison avant le dîner…Je vais vois avec George pour trouver un moyen de l'éloigner. Un morceau de pastille de Gerbe. Le côté poisson bien sûr !

\- Fred…intervins-je, sérieusement.

\- Elle le mérite, amplement ! Si tu avais vu ce qu'elle a fait subir à Lee. Il a fait remarquer à Ombrage qu'en vertu du décret vingt-six qui dit que les professeurs n'ont plus le droit de communiquer avec nous en dehors des informations sur la matière qu'ils enseignent, elle n'était pas autorisé à nous réprimander George et moi pour voir joué à la Bataille explosive au fond de la classe. Il est revenu de sa retenue avec la main ensanglantée. Le dos de la main avait été entaillé.

\- C'est horrible ! dis-je, épouvantée.

\- À qui le dis-tu ! C'est sûrement la même torture qu'elle fait subir à Harry lorsqu'elle lui donne des retenues.

\- Cette femme est un monstre ! Elle mériterait vraiment qu'on lui glisse un poison comme la pastille de Gerbe dans son café du matin. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce monstre a beaucoup de pouvoir. Peu importe le sort que vous lui réservez, n'utilisez pas vos produits. Elle va partir à la recherche de ce qui l'a rendu malade et quand elle aura trouvé, parce qu'elle trouvera, elle utilisera tous ses pouvoirs au ministère pour briser toutes vos possibilités d'ouvrir votre magasin. Elle réduira votre rêve en cendres si elle le peut et vous avec. Si elle est capable de torturer un élève pour avoir plaisanté sur son stupide décret que crois-tu qu'elle fera pour vous deux qui auront, à ses yeux, essayé de l'empoisonner ? …Si vous vous en prenez à elle, il faudra vous assurer qu'elle ne puisse pas faire de lien avec vous.

Fred me regarde avec un sourire déconcertant. Au lieu de réfléchir à ce que je viens de dire, c'est presque comme si je lui avais fait une déclaration d'amour.

\- Quoi ? demandé-je devant ce sourire pétillant.

\- C'est l'embrasement dans ta voix quand tu parles de tout ça. Tu y tiens vraiment à ce magasin ! dit-il comme si c'était une révélation pour lui.

\- Bien sûr que j'y tiens, gros bêta ! Je tiens encore plus à toi et à ton frère, alors ne faites pas de stupidités.

\- Les stupidités, c'est notre rayon. On est des experts.

\- Non, le coupé-je. Vous n'êtes pas des experts en stupidités. Vous êtes des experts en farces, en blagues et autres bouffonneries. Il y a une limite très mince entre ce qui est drôle et ce qui est ridicule. Vous ne l'avez jamais franchi et c'est là tout mon intérêt pour ce magasin.

\- Ah oui ? Ton intérêt vient seulement de notre discernement en humour, tu en es sûr ? rigole-t-il.

\- C'est un point important, dis-je en riant.

Fred m'embrasse alors passionnément.

Je suis toute émoustillée de mon réveille avec Fred. La séparation est toujours difficile, mais il me vient à l'esprit que j'aimerais vraiment ne plus me séparer de lui. Je sais que c'est irréaliste pour le moment, mais l'idée me donne de l'espoir.

\- Moi aussi j'en connais une, déclare Dean pendant le dîner après avoir entendu la blague de Rayan. C'est une blonde qui a perdu son chat. Son amie lui dit : « Tu n'as qu'à mettre des affiches dans la rue, tu le décris, tu donnes des détails et tu verras bien ». La blonde lui répond : « Mais tu es encore plus bête qu'une blonde, mon chat ne sait pas lire ! ».

Nous rions tous autour de la table. Les garçons ont décidé de raconter toutes sortes de blagues ce midi.

\- C'est un type qui raconte à un copain…commence Jason. « Quand j'étais jeune, je détestais aller aux mariages parce que mes grands-parents et toutes mes vieilles tantes me mettaient une grande claque dans le dos en me disant « C'est toi le prochain ». Ils ont arrêté quand j'ai commencé à leur faire la même chose aux enterrements ! »

Tout en riant à la blague, j'aperçois Fred et George qui sortent de la Grande Salle avec Lee et les trois filles. Fred me lance un regard furtif et sort.

\- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, déclaré-je cinq minutes plus tard. Vous viendrez me rejoindre dans le hall pour aller aux cours.

Les gars acquiescent et repartent dans une autre blague. En arrivant dans le hall, je constate que Fred et George n'ont pas perdu de temps. Ils ont déjà commencé leur démonstration.

Fred est recouvert de plumes et un petit groupe de personne autour des jumeaux rigolent en le voyant.

\- L'effet est époustouflant, mais n'ayez crainte, les plumes tombent d'elles-mêmes en quelques instants, déclare George. Si cela vous intéresse, nous en avons au prix de sept Mornilles. Le prochain produit que nous avons à vous présenter aujourd'hui est la fausse baguette. C'est un classique de la compagnie Weasley, farces pour sorcier facétieux. Elles ressemblent à n'importe quelles baguettes, mais elles se transforment en toutes sortes d'objets amusants.

Fred - qui a maintenant perdu ses plumes- et George utilisent toutes sortes de baguettes qui se transforment à la moindre utilisation sous les rires soutenus du public.

J'ai droit à un bref échange de regards avec Fred. Son sourire m'a l'air grand et il semble gonflé à bloc en me voyant. Il devine que je ne peux définitivement pas me montrer indifférente à leur démonstration. Il attrape un berlingot de fièvre. Il le casse en deux et le lance dans la bouche de George. Celui-ci devient faible et ses joues virent au rose. Il passe dans la foule pour démontrer que sa fièvre est bien réelle. Johnson touche son front et secoue la main sous la chaleur. George lui baise la main et retourne vers Fred qui lui donne l'antidote.

\- Ainsi vous n'aurez aucun mal à faire croire aux professeurs que vous êtes réellement malade.

Je souris malgré moi en voyant la foule d'élèves qui augmente autour d'eux. Ils ont l'air de beaucoup apprécier et plusieurs font leurs commandes à Lee.

\- Ouais, finalement, tu ne les détestes pas tant que ça, me dit Grace en venant me rejoindre.

Je sais qu'elle me regarde avec son air narquois. Je ne détourne aucunement les yeux vers elle. Il est hors de question que je lui montre qu'elle a touché une corde sensible.

\- Tu aimerais bien que ce soit le cas, n'est-ce pas ? répliqué-je avec un sourire en coin. Comme ça, tu aurais le champ libre pour montrer à Rayan que tu es la meilleure option pour lui.

\- Oh, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour l'avoir, dit-elle sur un ton hautain. Mais je t'avoue que de te voir avec l'un d'eux me plairait assez bien.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demandé-je en regardant George vomir dans le sceau que Fred lui tend.

\- Alors les filles de quoi vous parlez ? nous coupe Rayan en se plaçant entre nous deux.

Je sais qu'il est venue expressément parce qu'il a vu Grace s'approcher de moi. Il vient nous empêcher de nous entretuer.

\- Nous parlions des projets d'avenir d'Hélène, lui répond Grace le plus jovialement du monde.

\- Ah oui ? Heu…Est-ce que son nez ne saignait pas, il y a une minute ? demande Rayan distrait par Fred qui démontre les effets du Nougat Néansang.

\- En effet…répond Grace dégoutée. D'ailleurs, Hélène trouve ces inventions tout à fait fascinantes et nous étions en train de dire qu'elle aurait pu penser à s'unir à l'un d'eux.

\- Quoi ? me demande Rayan surpris. Est-ce que c'est sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Rayan, dis-je souriante en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est seulement Grace qui cherche désespérément à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Elle ne réussira pas, je t'assure. En plus, les Weasley ne sont pas un si mauvais parti que ça quand on y pense. Ceux-là, en tout cas. Leurs inventions sont très intéressantes, il suffit de regarder autour de toi pour comprendre qu'ils seront très riches dans peu de temps. Ils sont de sang pur et pas si laids que ça en fin de compte…

\- Tu me fais marcher ! me dit Rayan après un moment d'hésitation à me regarder en alternance avec les jumeaux pour s'assurer que ce que je viens de dire est une blague.

\- Non, je n'oserais pas, dis-je en essayant de rester sérieuse, mais sans succès.

Il me donne un petit coup sur l'épaule et je me mets à rire aux éclats. Mon rire et le sien se perdent dans la foule autour de nous qui applaudit les jumeaux. Grace, elle, ne rit pas du tout. Je lui jette un regard pour la narguer davantage et j'attrape le bras de Rayan. J'appuie ma tête sur son épaule et je continue de regarder la prestation. Dean, Jason et Alice viennent nous rejoindre et bizarrement aucun d'eux ne lance d'insultes. Ils sont tout simplement fascinés par les produits des Weasley.

Au premier rang, devant la foule se trouvent les trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elles ont l'air de jubiler totalement. Quand la démonstration se termine, je vois Johnson qui s'élance sur Fred. Elle l'enlace un moment, souriante. Je n'aime pas du tout l'air qu'elle lui fait. C'est loin d'être seulement amical…

\- De toute évidence, il y en a déjà un de prit, je me dépêcherais si j'étais toi ! se moque Rayan.

Je le pousse amicalement. Il rit et revient à la charge en donnant de bisous dans le vide à une personne imaginaire. Je pars en courant après lui jusqu'en haut de l'escalier de marbre. Il s'arrête et j'essaie de lutter avec lui en riant. Il finit par attraper mes poignets. Je ne peux plus bouger. Il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Il sourit et m'attire à lui. Je ne résiste pas. Je voudrais me débattre, mais ça n'aurait aucun impact positif.

\- Aller, Rayan ! lui cri Jason. On va être en retard au cours de Sortilège.

Rayan regard les autres qui sont passés derrière nous. Il me tourne le dos et me fait signe de monter. Je saute sur son dos et il part à la course. Il me porte ainsi jusqu'au cours de Sortilège et je ris tout le long !

J'ai réussi à remettre Grace à sa place. Elle est encore plus enragée après moi. Nous ne nous sommes plus adressé la parole de la journée. Si je le faisais, je risquerais de me faire étrangler à nouveau. Comme ça serait moi qui l'aurais provoquée, c'est moi qui aurais des ennuis avec les autres.

\- Alors ce soir, tu ne disparais pas à nouveau à la bibliothèque ? me demande Dean en s'assoyant dans son fauteuil.

\- J'ai suffisamment avancé dans mes devoirs pour cette semaine. Si je ne veux pas que vous veniez me chercher ou que mon frère parte en mode « espionnage », je suis mieux de m'installer ici.

\- Hey ! lance Drago. C'est arrivé une fois !

\- Je sais, petit frère, mais je sais que tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi, répliqué-je.

Drago n'ajoute rien. Il boit son verre d'eau en détournant le regard.

\- C'est dommage. Tu vas manquer toute opportunité avec Weasley, se moque Rayan.

\- Quoi ? dit Drago qui manque de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée.

\- Ne fais pas attention. C'est une blague entre Rayan, Grace et moi, dis-je aussitôt.

\- C'est vrai, c'est juste une blague, confirme Rayan. Mais je peux te dire que tu m'as fait hésiter un moment quand tu as parlé qu'ils seraient riches, qu'ils étaient de sang pur et pas si laids.

\- J'adore te faire marcher, tu sais, dis-je. C'est drôle t'aurais dû voir ta tête. J'étais sûr que tu allais faire une crise de panique.

\- Tu es une excellente comédienne, me dit-il

\- Merci, répondé-je.


	73. Le cours de Transplanage

**Chapitre 73 : Le cours de Transplanage.**

 **Fred**

Tout en prenant une bouchée de céréale, je regard par-dessus l'épaule de George pour la regarder. Ce geste est devenu aussi automatique que respirer. J'ai besoin de capturer chaque court instant dans ma tête. Je sais alors si elle a bien dormi, si elle est soucieuse ou si au contraire, elle va bien. Aujourd'hui, elle semble préoccupée. Ça ne doit pas être très grave parce que les gros balourds ont l'air de la taquiner avec son malaise.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? demande George à Angelina.

\- Elle a son premier cours de Transplanage tout de suite après, lui répond Alicia.

Angelina n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle a décidé de ne pas faire les cours avec nous l'an dernier. Elle avait sans doute trop peur d'être désartibulée. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a convaincu cette année, mais elle a l'air de regretter son choix.

Nous sortons les derniers de la Grand Salle puisque cette année, les cours y auront lieu. Il doit faire trop froid dehors pour donner le cours dans le parc. Les portes ont été fermées derrière nous et maintenant, elles s'ouvrent. Les tables ont toutes disparues. Quelques élèves, en grande partie des sixièmes années, entrent.

Angelina est pâle. Alicia et Kati essayent de la motiver, mais sans grand succès.

\- Non, j'abandonne, fini par dire Angelina en tournant les talons.

George l'intercepte immédiatement en la prenant dans ses bras. Il continue de la tenir par les bras, mais il s'est éloigné pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es la capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Tu en as vu des pires que ça. Angelina, tu es forte. Tu es capable d'affronter le cours.

\- C'est vrai, confirmé-je. Sinon, comment feras-tu pour participer à tes séances d'entraînement quand tu seras chez les Harpies de Hollyhead ?

Angelina me sourit. Elle reprend peu à peu des couleurs. C'est là que je _la_ vois arriver. Elle a son air hautain et elle ne tourne aucunement son regard vers nous. Hélène doit avoir vu Angelina me sourire. C'est pour ça qu'elle était préoccupée. Comme Angelina, ce matin, elle a cours de Transplanage. Je regarde ses longs cheveux blonds se balancer dans son dos et je peux presque les sentir entre mes doigts.

C'est à ce moment que George me donne un coup de coude.

\- À tantôt, Angelina, lancé-je en revenant à la réalité.

Angelina entre dans la Grande Salle en nous lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Nous levons tous les cinq nos pouces dans les airs pour la réconforter et dès qu'elle disparaît dans la foule, nous retournons vers la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas essayer d'être là pour Angelina ? me reproche George à voix basse. Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas t'empêcher de la regarder passer ?

\- Pour Angelina, le moins j'en dis, le mieux c'est pour toi, je te rappelle, répliqué-je.

George grogne un peu, mais il n'ajoute rien. Je peux donc retourner à mes pensées en imaginant Hélène en train de suivre le cours.

 **Hélène**

Les tables ont disparu dans la Grande Salle. Le cours de Transplanage doit avoir besoin de beaucoup d'espace. Nous nous rassemblons devant les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave – les directeurs des quatre maisons- accompagnés d'un petit sorcier qui doit être le moniteur de transplanage du ministère. Il est étrangement incolore, avec des cils transparents, des cheveux fins et un air immatériel, comme s'il aurait suffi d'une simple rafale de vent pour l'emporter.

\- Bonjour, dit le sorcier du ministère après que tous les élèves soient arrivés et que les directeurs de maison nous aient demandé le silence. Je m'appelle Wilkie Tycross et je suis envoyé par le ministère pour être votre moniteur de transplanage au cours des douze semaines qui viennent. J'espère pendant cette période, vous préparer à passer votre permis de transplanage. Nombre d'entre vous pourront alors se présenter à l'examen. Comme vous le savez sans doute, il est généralement impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le directeur a toutefois suspendu cet enchantement pour une durée d'une heure et uniquement entre les murs de la Grande Salle afin de vous permettre de vous entraîner. Je dois insister sur le fait que vous ne pourrez pas transplaner au-delà de cette salle et qu'il serait très imprudent d'essayer. À présent, je voudrais que vous vous placiez à une distance suffisante les uns des autres pour garder devant vous un espace libre d'un mètre cinquante.

J'essaie de me trouver une place dans la Grande Salle parmi la grande agitation, des bruits de pas précipités, des bousculades et des disputes que cette consigne a générées. Au bout d'un moment, les quatre directeurs de maison s'écrient : « Taisez-vous » et le silence retombe. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. À ma grande exaspération, je me retrouve à côté de Johnson. Nous échangeons une un bref regard rempli de dédain l'une envers l'autre.

\- Merci, dit Tycross. Bien…Maintenant…

Il agite sa baguette. Des cerceaux à l'ancienne mode apparaissent aussitôt sur le sol, devant chacun de nous.

\- La chose importante dont il faut se souvenir pour transplaner se résume à trois D ! explique Tycross. Destination. Détermination. Décision ! Première étape : fixer résolument votre esprit sur la destination souhaitée. Dans le présent, l'intérieur de votre cerceau. Veuillez dès maintenant vous concentrer sur cet objectif.

Je jette un coup d'œil furtif pour voir si les autres regardent bien leur cerceau. Je croise à nouveau le regard de Johnson et je reporte vivement mes yeux sur le cerceau.

\- Deuxième étape, poursuit Tycross, concentrez votre détermination sur l'espace à occuper ! Que votre désir d'y pénétrer se répande dans chaque atome de votre corps ! Troisième étape et seulement quand je vous en donnerai le signal…Tournez sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec décision ! À mon commandement, attention…un…

Je me rends alors compte que je n'ai peut-être pas vraiment envie de transplaner…

\- …deux…

Mais en même temps, j'en ai vraiment de besoin si je veux voyager rapidement sans dépendre de personne. C'est de mon autonomie qu'il s'agit. Sans compter que c'est drôlement pratique quand on doit s'enfuir d'un endroit qui devient dangereux…

\- TROIS !

Je pivote sur place, mais rien ne se produit à part un étourdissement. Certains, autour de moi, ont perdu l'équilibre et sont tombés par terre. D'autres ont tout simplement sauté dans le cerceau en face d'eux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, dit sèchement Tycross qui ne semble pas s'attendre à mieux. Remettez vos cerceaux en place, s'il vous plait, et reprenez votre position de départ…

La deuxième tentative n'est pas mieux comme la troisième.

\- Souvenez-vous des trois D, dit-il et essayer à nouveau…comme ceci.

Tycross fait un pas en avant, tourne sur lui-même avec grâce, les bras tendus, et disparaît dans le tournoiement de sa robe, réapparaissant au fond de la salle.

\- À mon signal, cri Tycross, un, deux, trois.

Je tournoie sur moi-même, mais encore là, rien à part la nausée qui commence à se faire sentir à force de tourner sur moi-même.

Au bout d'une heure, aucun de nous n'a réussi à transplaner. Tycross ne paraît pas découragé pour autant. Attachant sa cape autour de son cou, il dit simplement :

\- Au revoir, tout le monde, à samedi prochain et n'oubliez pas : Destination, Détermination, Décision.

Il donne alors un coup de baguette qui fait disparaître les cerceaux et sort de la salle pour rejoindre le professeur Ombrage qui l'attend avec son sourire enfantin. Les conversations s'élèvent de toutes parts tandis que les élèves sortent dans le hall. Je suis la foule pour me rendre dans le hall. J'aperçois Fred et sa bande. En voyant Johnson se précipiter vers eux, je sens monter un sentiment de colère inexplicable. Tout ce que j'ai le goût de faire, c'est de faire mal à cette fille ! Et soudain, une idée malicieuse me traverse l'esprit…

 _(PSM p.423 à 429)_

 **Fred**

Angelina sort enfin de la Grande Salle. Elle sourit en venant nous rejoindre. Finalement, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop détesté. Nous l'accablons de toutes sortes de questions : « Est-ce qu'elle a réussi à transplaner ? » « Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est fait désarticuler ? »…etc. Elle nous répond joyeusement. Elle n'a pas réussi à transplaner, mais elle a n'a pas l'air contrariée.

À ce moment, je vois Hélène qui sort à son tour de la Grande Salle. Je m'efforce de rester le plus indifférent possible. Malheureusement, Angelina interprète mon regard fixe sur elle comme si j'étais particulièrement intéressé sur ce qu'elle a à dire. J'entends alors les Serpentard qui appellent Hélène. Elle aussi a droit à son comité d'accueil. Hélène passe à côté de nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Pourquoi a-t-elle ce sourire malicieux ? Je le connais ce sourire, mais d'habitude c'est accompagné d'une blague…

Alicia pousse un cri aiguë. Je me tourne vivement vers elle, mais elle nous pointe la robe d'Angelina. Elle est en feu !

\- Aquamenti ! lancé-je pour éteindre la cape d'Angelina.

Heureusement, le feu n'était qu'au début. Comment peut-elle avoir pris feu instantanément ?...Hélène ! Je me tourne brusquement vers elle et ses nigauds de Serpentard. Ils sont tous morts de rire et chacun leurs tours, ils imitent la réaction d'Alicia et d'Angelina qui se sont mises à danser de panique. George me regarde quelques secondes et vient à la même conclusion que moi : c'est Hélène qui a mis le feu à la robe d'Angelina. Contrairement à moi, qui suis figé, il décide de réagir.

\- Hey ! Hey, toi ! crie George en marchant droit vers Hélène et les Serpentard.

\- Qui, moi ? demande Hélène en feignant de ne pas savoir du tout de quoi il parle.

\- Oui, toi ! C'est quoi ton problème d'enflammer les gens quand ils ne t'ont rien fait, l'accuse George à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

\- De quoi tu parles, Weasley ? demande-t-elle en le menaçant du regard.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Vipère ! Si tu cherches à te battre ait au moins le courage de le faire en face !

\- Est-ce que c'est une invitation ? demande-t-elle avec une lueur animale prête à fondre sur sa proie.

Les Serpentard se sont dressés derrière elle. Ils sont prêts à voir la bataille et à intervenir en cas de besoin. Je m'élance pour venir en aide à mon frère, mais Angelina, me retient de force. Hélène a vu mon mouvement et j'ai peine à croire que les éclairs qui sont sorties de ses yeux n'ont pas tué Angelina.

\- Hum, Hum ! lance la voix aigüe du professeur Ombrage. Y-a-t-il un problème ?

Je comprends alors pourquoi Angelina m'a retenue. George se tourne vers le professeur Ombrage qui s'est approché de lui.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, professeur, lui dit-il. Tout va bien.

\- Alors, retournez dans vos maisons immédiatement, réplique-t-elle avec son air mauvais.

George revient vers nous et je regarde les Serpentard s'éloigner. Certains nous regardent d'un air menaçant, d'autres imitent encore la danse grotesque des filles en riant aux éclats.

 **Hélène**

\- Tu es vraiment la meilleure, Hélène ! déclare Rayan en entrant dans la salle commune.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas de cette danse qu'elles ont faite ! dit Dean en imitant pour la vingtième fois la réaction de Johnson et l'autre fille.

Je m'esclaffe de rire en le voyant danser.

\- C'était une espèce de danse tribale ! ajoute Jason en se joignant à Dean.

Je me sens mal d'avoir mis la robe de Johnson en feu. Je sais que j'ai déçu Fred, mais en même temps, ça m'a libéré de l'avoir fait. C'est défoulant. Je ne veux pas y prendre goût, bien sûr, mais en même temps, ça fait du bien. En plus de voir cette célébration, les gars qui dansent, rient et s'excitent autour de moi, c'est beau à voir. Ils m'aident à me sentir mieux.

\- J'ai bien peur que tu viennes de perdre tes chances avec le deuxième Weasley, me rappelle Rayan.

Je lève mes épaules et mes yeux vers le ciel.

\- Il faudra que je me trouve un autre parti pour la St-Valentin…


	74. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Bonjour à vous tous,

Je suis désolée de ce long moment d'absence. Nous avons une nouvelle venue dans la famille. J'avais anticipé qu'un bébé prenait du temps mais je ne me doutais pas que le temps passerais si vite. Les choses se placent alors je me risque à continuer ma publication. Il y a de bonnes chances que mes mises à jours soit un peu moins rapide qu'avant, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier à tous les semaines.

Donc bonne lecture, en espérant que vous continuerez à me lire.

 **Chapitre 74 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.**

Les gars ont tellement aimé la danse de Johnson qu'ils parlent, maintenant, de trouver un nouveau coup à lui faire.

\- Et si on essayait de la faire léviter au-dessus du lac ? propose Jason.

\- On se ferait prendre immédiatement, réplique Rayan.

\- Sans compter que le lac est gelé, encore, fait remarquer Dean.

\- Parce que c'est plus drôle si elle se noie que si elle s'écrase ? demandé-je estomaquer par l'idée de littéralement tuer Johnson.

\- Non, pas vraiment…se rétracte Dean.

\- Et pourquoi pas, faire disparaître ses vêtements ? propose Rayan.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais la voir nue ? demande Jason.

\- Elle est quand même jolie pour une Gryffondor…dit Rayan en la regardant tel un fauve.

\- Ça va être difficile de faire disparaître ses vêtements parce qu'elle les porte, analysé-je, mais ses ustensiles et son verre…

Je prends ma baguette en fixant sa fourchette.

\- Evanesco ! dis-je en me concentrant sur cet ustensile.

Je m'aperçois que j'ai réussi en voyant Johnson chercher sa fourchette en dessous de la table. Les gars éclatent de rire en la voyant faire.

\- Et maintenant, son couteau…Evanesco !

Angelina qui émerge de sous la table constate que son couteau a également disparu. Elle regarde à droite puis à gauche. Ses amis la voyant faire cherchent à leur tour autour de la table et lui donne leurs ustensiles. Dès qu'elle les dépose et pense à autre chose, je me charge de les faire disparaître à nouveau. Angelina reprend sa recherche de ses ustensiles. Les Serpentard rient de plus en plus fort.

\- Terminons avec le verre, annoncé-je en regardant le verre rempli de jus de citrouille. Evanesco !

Le verre disparaît déversant son contenu sur la table. Angelina et Fred l'ont vu disparaître. Les gars rient tellement fort qu'il est évident de savoir qui a fait le coup. Fred se retourne vers moi. George sort de sous la table avec les deux autres filles. Ils nous regardent tous avec haine.

Les Serpentard se lèvent en continuant de rigoler. Je les suis.

\- Où tu sors des idées pareilles ? me félicite Dean.

\- J'ai tout simplement adapté, répliqué-je.

\- Tu es un véritable génie, me complimente-t-il. Tu veux bien m'aider à faire mes devoirs. Pas pour copier, je t'assure ! Juste parce que je sais que tu es super brillante.

Nous allons donc à la bibliothèque tous ensembles. Là, je réponds à toutes les questions de Dean comme la dernière fois. Il a l'air vraiment intéressé par ce que je lui dis. Ses questions sont toujours pertinentes. Pour une fois, il n'a pas l'air de trop vouloir être avec moi. Ça change.

Nous sortons seulement de la bibliothèque au soleil couchant. Mon ventre grogne de faim. En arrivant à l'escalier de marbre, nous voyons Johnson. Elle est assise en équilibre sur la rambarde de pierre qui borde l'escalier. À voir son air, elle nous attendait.

\- Alors Johnson, tu crois avoir trouvé ta fourchette ? lui lance Rayan.

\- Ça risque d'être pratique pour manger, ajoute Dean.

\- Oui, merci, les gars, je les ai trouvé, répond-t-elle sans bouger.

\- Alors, bon appétit ! dit Rayan en reprenant la marche vers l'escalier.

J'aperçois alors un sourire dans le visage de Johnson. Je cherche instinctivement le piège des yeux. Mon instinct me dit que c'est sûr qu'elle est là pour se venger. Je me baisse alors juste à temps pour éviter les sceaux qui se dirigent droit vers nous. J'entends alors un cri et un bruit mat. Je lève les yeux et je constate que Johnson n'est plus là. Je me relève et m'élance à la rambarde. C'est bien ce que je croyais, Johnson est étendue tout en bas. Je vois alors les jumeaux courir en sa direction. Heureusement, elle est toujours vivante. Fred et George regardent en même temps dans ma direction. S'ils pouvaient tuer d'un regard, je serais morte ! McGonagall arrive à son tour en courant vers Johnson, je m'éloigne de la rambarde. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit aussi.

C'est à ce moment que je vois que je suis la seule à avoir été épargnée par la vengeance de Johnson. Elle a catapulté à chacun un seau en bois rempli d'excrément. Je me suis jeté au sol à temps, mais c'est elle qui a reçu le projectile. L'impact l'a fait tomber.

\- Vous six, suivez-moi ! dit le professeur Rogue en arrivant en haut des escaliers.

 **Fred**

\- Tu as vu Angelina ? me demande George en la cherchant du regard dans la Salle commune.

\- Non, répondé-je, en l'imitant. Alicia ?

Alicia se retourne alors vers moi.

\- Tu as vu Angelina ? lui demandé-je.

Elle échange un regard inquiet avec Katie.

\- Quoi ? insiste George.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle aurait sa vengeance et elle est partie.

\- Quoi ? Où ça ? demande George.

\- Elle n'a rien dit. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la dissuade de le faire.

George et moi échangeons un regard alerté. Si Hélène est prête à incendier la robe d'Angelina juste pour le plaisir que va-t-elle lui faire pour avoir tenté de se venger ?

Nous sortons de la salle commune et nous avançons rapidement dans les couloirs.

\- Tu as une idée d'où elle peut-être ? demandé-je à George.

\- Vaut mieux commencer par le hall. C'est là qu'elle a le plus de chance de tomber sur les Serpentard. Ensuite, nous verrons pour la Grande Salle, la bibliothèque…

Je suis d'accord avec lui. Nous évitons de tir des brosses à tableau de Peeves. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les détours.

\- Pour qui vas-tu prendre ? me demande George.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux dire, si tu as à te ranger du côté d'Angelina ou d'Hélène. Quel choix feras-tu ?

\- D'abord, je vais faire en sorte qu'elles ne tombent pas l'une sur l'autre et ensuite, je vais m'arranger pour avoir une conversation avec Hélène. Elle ne peut pas s'en prendre ainsi à Angelina. Le coup des ustensiles qui disparaissent c'était mignon, mais le feu…Ça ne se fait pas !

\- Oui, mais si…

\- Tu sais bien qu'en public, je ne peux pas prendre la défense d'Hélène. Alors c'est sûr que se sera Angelina. Je compte sur toi pour lui faire oublier son idée de vengeance.

Nous arrivons dans le hall et je regarde autour en les cherchant du regard. J'entends alors un cri perçant me déchirer les tympans. Je trouve l'origine de ce cri et je vois Angelina qui tombe de la rambarde en haut de l'escalier de marbre. Le choc de son corps contre le sol me donne froid dans le dos. Nous nous lançons vers elle.

\- Angelina ! crie George.

Elle ouvre les yeux et elle prend une respiration. Je soupir de soulagement. Elle est vivante ! Je regarde au-dessus pour voir ce qui l'a fait tomber et je suis foudroyé en voyant Hélène. Elle se tient par-dessus la rambarde de pierre. Bien qu'elle a l'air aussi stupéfaite que moi, je sens la rage monter en moi. Elle a essayé de tuer Angelina ! McGonagall arrive alors. Elle s'agenouille à la tête d'Angelina et lui touche le cou. Le professeur Flitwick suit immédiatement en faisant léviter une planche de bois. Ils glissent la planche sous Angelina et la font léviter. Nous la suivons. En passant devant l'escalier de marbre, je vois Hélène et ses amis descendent, escortés par Rogue. À part Hélène, ils sont tous recouverts de merde.

 **Hélène**

\- Que s'est-il passé ? nous interroge Rogue en arrivant dans son bureau.

\- Johnson nous a attaqué avec des sceaux en bois plein de merde, dit Rayan.

\- C'est elle qui vous a attaqué ? demande Rogue qui a l'air surpris de la réponse.

\- Oui, professeur. On revenait de la bibliothèque et c'est à ce moment qu'elle nous a attaqués, dit Dean.

\- Sans raison ? demande Rogue, méfiant.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait, monsieur. Je vous le jure, ajoute Jason.

\- Alors comment ça se fait qu'elle soit tombée du haut des escaliers ? demande Rogue féroce.

\- C'est moi, professeur, avoué-je. Je me suis méfiée d'elle quand elle nous a interpellés en haut des escaliers. J'ai eu le temps de voir les sceaux arrivés et j'ai plongé au sol. Le sceau qui m'était destiné a atteint Johnson et elle a basculé par-dessus la rambarde.

\- Vous êtes sûr de cela ? demande Rogue.

\- C'est ma seule explication. Sinon, comment expliquez-vous qu'ils soient couverts de merde et Johnson aussi.

\- Très bien. Allez-vous laver ! conclut Rogue.

En sortant du bureau de Rogue, je sens une vague de culpabilité m'envahir. Je tourne à droite au lieu d'à gauche comme les autres.

\- Où vas-tu ? me demande Dean.

\- Je ne vous suis pas. Vous puez beaucoup trop ! Je vais prendre l'air avant d'être malade, dis-je en sentant mes mains trembler.

Mon explication semble plausible pour eux et ils me laissent m'éloigner. Au bout d'un moment, je me mets à courir. J'ai besoin de défouler mon stress. Je sens l'air se raréfier dans mes poumons, mes jambes me font mal. Je continue de courir et je monte les étages.

J'arrive dans la salle 420-B et je m'effondre au sol. L'air arrive dans mes poumons mais par intermittence. Mes jambes ne veulent plus me supporter.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste étendu sur la pierre froide du sol à ne penser qu'à l'air qui entre et sort de mes poumons. Je m'en fiche. J'ai alors une douleur qui me prend dans le ventre et je me rappelle alors que j'ai faim. Je me relève sur mes genoux et les larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir.

Je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois voir Fred. Je dois lui expliquer. Est-il fâché contre moi ? Sûrement ! Pour lui, j'ai essayé de tuer son amie. Pire, la fille qui son jumeau a le béguin…S'il n'est pas venu ici, c'est qu'il doit être à l'infirmerie avec elle. Plus déterminé que jamais, je me lève et je sors de la pièce.

Je descends un étage et je marche résolument vers l'infirmerie. Mes jambes me font affreusement mal à chaque pas. J'aperçois enfin la porte quand quelqu'un m'attrape soudainement par le bras. Je me retourne prête à attaquer. J'arrête mon geste en reconnaissant Rayan. Je le repousse pour qu'il me lâche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demandé-je en chuchotant.

\- Quand on a vu que tu ne revenais pas à la salle commune, on est parti à ta recherche. On était sûr que tu serais à la bibliothèque. Tu fais toujours ça quand tu es énervée.

Je grogne. Rayan doit l'interpréter comme une confirmation, mais en fait je l'ai lâché en comprenant que je suis à nouveau surveillé.

\- Quand on a vu que tu n'y étais pas, on a commencé à s'inquiéter.

\- Vous avez décidé de ratisser le château à ma recherche ? demandé-je, étonnée.

\- Plus ou moins. J'ai pensé à l'infirmerie parce que je savais que tu essayerais de te venger.

\- Et tu es là pour m'en empêcher ? lui demandé-je, en jouant le jeu.

Rayan hésite.

\- Écoute, bébé, j'ai la même fureur que toi pour ce qui vient de se passer. Mais pour toi, ce n'est pas assez suffisant qu'elle se soit broyée tous les os du corps ?

Son commentaire me serre les intestins. Est-elle vraiment en si piteux état ? Par Merlin, j'espère que non !

\- Tu me trouves trop intense, c'est ça ? demandé-je pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ça. J'adore ce feu qui brûle en toi. Mais j'ai peur qu'il te consume trop vite, me dit-il avec conviction.

Je le regarde un moment pour jauger de ce qu'il vient de dire. Étonnement, je trouve qu'il n'a pas tort. Ses mots m'ont étrangement réconforté.

\- Tu sais que tu es un vrai poète quand tu t'y mets, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Aller, vient, bébé. Les autres vont être morts d'inquiétude si on ne retourne pas tout de suite à la salle commune, me dit-il souriant en me tendant la main.

J'attrape sa main et nous partons ainsi dans les couloirs. Je jette un dernier regard vers l'infirmerie par-dessus mon épaule en pensant que Fred y est probablement. Rayan me serre doucement la main et je me retourne vers lui en lui souriant.

Nous arrivons à quelques pas de la salle commune quand je m'arrête. Rayan s'arrête aussi et m'interroge du regard.

\- Attends. Il faut vraiment que je passe à la cuisine. J'ai tellement faim, dis-je.

Rayan acquiesce et nous passons à la cuisine pour prendre de quoi pour les autres aussi. Comme nous nous apprêtons à entrer dans la salle commune les bras chargés, je me retourne vers Rayan.

\- Merci, dis-je. Merci d'être venue me chercher. Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait.

\- C'est un plaisir, me répond-t-il tout souriant.

Dean est debout au milieu des fauteuils et fait les cent pas quand nous arrivons.

\- Où étais-tu ? me demande Drago.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère. Je n'étais pas en train de vendre des secrets à l'ennemi…dis-je exaspérée.

Dean, Jason et Rayan m'interrogent du regard.

\- Drago devait sûrement se dire que si j'avais disparu s'était parce que j'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour faire mon rapport d'espionne.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! se fâche Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses Drago parce que tu ne t'intéresse à moi que quand je disparais. L'autre fois parce que j'allais trop souvent à la bibliothèque et maintenant. Qu'en conclus-tu ? dis-je avec colère.

\- Ok, bébé, vient avec moi, me dit Rayan en m'attrapant la main.

Il me tire jusqu'à mon fauteuil où il m'assoit avec une certaine fermeté.

\- Respire, bébé, respire, dit-il en posant ses plats par terre. Hélène a pensé que nous aurions sans doute faim. Voici quelques plats qu'on a pris à la cuisine.

Il commence à distribuer les plats aux autres de la gang, y moi compris. Les premières bouchées sont très chaudes, mais j'ai si faim que je n'attends pas. Je sens la nourriture descendre et je me sens déjà mieux.

\- Alors où étais-tu, en fait ? demande Jason entre deux bouchées.

J'échange un regard avec Rayan. Il prend la parole et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Il explique que j'allais à l'infirmerie, mais il n'en dit pas plus. Les autres en déduisent que je voulais tuer Johnson.

Je m'en attendais, les Serpentard m'ont à nouveau pris pour un danger ambulant. Dans les autres maisons, je suis sûr que ça voudrait dire que je n'aurais plus d'amis. Chez les Serpentard, c'est autre chose. Je suis admiré et crainte en même temps. C'est une convoitise qui me dérange, mais que je dois tolérer. Rayan et Dean sont à nouveau à mes pieds et donc ils me surveillent. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est par crainte que je ne tue quelqu'un ou que je me fasse enlever…Même Grace n'ose plus m'approcher. Elle a sans doute peur d'être ma nouvelle cible.

Les gars m'ont donc suivi toute la journée. Je ne m'en suis pas plainte parce que je ne tenais pas à être seule. C'est maintenant l'heure d'aller au dernier cours de la journée. Je l'ai anticipé depuis le petit déjeuner quand j'ai réalisé qu'on était lundi. C'est le cours de potion. Ça veut dire que je vais devoir affronter les jumeaux.

Je sors de la salle commune avec les gars. Alice et Grace suivent derrière. J'écoute la conversation de Dean et Rayan, mais que d'une oreille. Nous arrivons devant la porte du cachot et les jumeaux sont là. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les regarder. Ils se ressemblent tellement lorsqu'ils sont en colère. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux d'eux.

\- Hey Hélène ! m'interpelle Rayan en m'attrapant par le bras.

Je me retourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de tenter quoi que ce soit, me dit-il en pensant calmer mes ardeurs.

Il croit que je suis une bête féroce qui n'attend que le moment de tuer ou quoi ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je me déprends de sa prise. Je regarde mon bras un instant et Dean glisse sa main dans mon dos.

\- Ça va ? me demande-t-il.

\- Oui, je vérifiais juste si ma robe était correcte, dis-je d'un ton dégagé.

\- Sois doux avec elle, quand même, reproche Dean à Rayan.

Le cachot s'ouvre et nous entrons. Je m'installe à ma place et bien vite, Fred vient me rejoindre. J'essaie d'écouter ce que le professeur Rogue raconte, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repasser en boucle tout ce que j'aimerais dire à Fred. « Comment va-t-elle ? » « C'était un accident, tu le sais ? » « Tu es fâché ? » « Et contre elle ? »…

Quand le professeur Rogue termine de parler, c'est comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire. Les élèves se lèvent et vont chercher des ingrédients, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je reste là sur mon banc à les regarder se déplacer. Je suis figée.

Le professeur Rogue commence alors à se promener entre les tables en observant les élèves à l'œuvre.

\- Que faites-vous Miss Black ? me demande-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dis-je, inquiète.

\- Vous réussissez toujours très bien, pourquoi cet exercice vous pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas compris ce que vous demandez, professeur, dis-je à voix basse et en fixant la table.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une potion de soins ? me demande-t-il surpris.

\- Oui, bien sûr…répondé-je.

\- Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre au travail ?

\- Sommes-nous évalués sur la complexité du soin ? demandé-je.

\- Non, seulement sur l'efficacité, dit-il en continuant son chemin.

Je me lève donc et je vais chercher une racine de gingembre. En retournant à ma place, Rayan jette un coup d'œil à ma racine. Il a l'air intrigué.

Arrivé à ma place, je remplis mon chaudron d'eau et porte le tout à ébullition.

\- Gardez en tête que vous devez me faire un devoir pour accompagner votre potion de soin. Vous devez me dire dans quel contexte il est utilisé, ce qu'il soigne ainsi que votre processus de création, énonce le professeur Rogue.

Mon eau boue alors j'éteins le feu et j'y dépose les morceaux de gingembre que j'ai grossièrement coupés. Pendant que j'attends l'infusion, je fais le devoir demandé par Rogue.

Je passe le liquide au tamis et glisse le tout dans une éprouvette lorsque mon mélange est bien infusé. Je prends un échantillon et je monte l'allée pour déposer ma potion sur le bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci me regarde étonné. Je m'avance vers lui et remets mon devoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il.

\- Mon devoir pour jeudi comme vous l'avez demandé.

Il lit la feuille en diagonale avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Très bien, Miss Black, vous pouvez partir.

Je retourne à ma place pour prendre mes affaires. En me penchant pour ramasser mon sac, je vois la main de Fred qui me tend discrètement un papier. J'hésite un peu, mais je finis par le prendre.

Je sors du cours en faisant un clin d'œil à Dean et Rayan qui me regardent stupéfaits. J'attrape le papier de Fred et je lis dès que j'ai refermé la porte.

« Ce soir, tu sais où »

Ça le mérite d'être clair. Ce qui est plus difficile, c'est d'arriver à sortir de la salle commune sans être suivi. Après tout, je suis une tueuse potentielle…


	75. À coeurs ouverts

Me revoici, me revoilà ! Oui, oui ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier le plus souvent possible. Merci à ceux qui continueront à me lire.

Chapitre 75 : À cœur ouvert

J'ai réussi à faire croire que j'allais prendre une douche et que j'allais ensuite me coucher. Je suis entrée dans la salle de bain et quand personne ne regardait, je me suis faufilé à l'extérieur de la salle commune pour aller à mon rendez-vous.

Je me suis assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre en attendant Fred. Le vide à l'extérieur est effrayant et excitant en même temps. L'air est froid, mais je ne peux refermer les fenêtres. Je sais que je pourrais être malade à rester dans le froid comme ça. Le vent glacé me pince la peau, mais au moins je ressens autre chose que ce poids dévorant de culpabilité à l'intérieur de moi.

J'entends la porte ouvrir et je referme alors la fenêtre. Je marche sans me presser vers lui. Fred me regarde avec le même air que cet après-midi. J'aimerais lui demander toutes ces questions qui m'ont passé par l'esprit, mais je n'ose pas parler. J'ai peur de briser quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à Angelina ? me demande-t-il alors.

Sa voix est froide et remplie de haine. Je sens la culpabilité me peser davantage dans l'estomac.

\- C'est elle qui nous a attaqués. Je me suis baisser à temps et elle a reçu le sceau en plein sur elle.

\- C'était pour se venger de ce que tu lui avais fait subir.

\- Alors, elle avait juste à être plus intelligente et surtout plus rapide, ricané-je.

La culpabilité est trop vive à chacune de ses paroles, je ne peux plus la supporter. J'aimerais m'effondrer à ses pieds et lui demander pardon, mais sa froideur m'en empêche. Alors je me détache de la situation pour moins souffrir.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Hélène. Angelina a essayé de se venger. Ce n'était pas malin, je te l'accorde, mais elle l'a fait parce que tu l'avais provoqué. Pourquoi tu t'en es pris à elle ?

\- Je suis une Serpentard, Fred. Je m'en prends à tous les Gryffondor. Malheureusement, c'est elle qui était là.

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Tu te délaisses de toutes responsabilités en mettant ça sur le compte de ta foutue mission !

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Fred ? Je ne peux pas seulement décider d'épargner certaines filles de Gryffondor sous prétexte que tu tiens à elles.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je vais te dire mon hypothèse. Je crois que tu as fait exprès de t'en prendre à Angelina. Tu l'as fait parce que tu l'as vu agir avec moi. Tu n'as pas aimé qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras après la démonstration.

\- Elle pourrait changer de cible. Il y a un modèle tout identique… marmonné-je.

\- Tu vois, c'est ce que je dis. Tu es jalouse. Si tu parlais avec elle, tu verrais que vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun.

\- C'est justement ce que je n'aime pas chez cette fille, avoué-je en marmonnant toujours.

\- Alors tu l'as vraiment fait exprès ? me demande Fred après un moment de silence.

\- Non, menté-je. Elle était là, c'est vrai. Je ne lui porte pas une grande affection et ça se peut que je sois un peu jalouse d'elle, c'est vrai. Mais je ne l'ai pas pris pour cible pour ça.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Je dois faire mes preuves auprès des Serpentard.

\- Comme toujours.

\- Oui, comme toujours, répété-je. Mais cette fois, je dois être plus…méchante. Ils me trouvent trop douce. Si je ne m'étais pas attaqué à elle, j'aurais perdu toute crédibilité. Et si je perds ça, c'est moi qui serai en danger. Je m'en serais bien pris à Grace Rosier, mais les Serpentard ont un code d'honneur, malgré tout. Il est interdit de toucher à l'un des leur.

\- Voilà une chose en commun avec les Gryffondor.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ne touche plus à Angelina. Tu insistes depuis le début de l'année pour que je ne m'en prenne à tes gorilles. Ne touche plus à Angelina ni à aucune des filles. Chaque fois que tu vas t'en prendre à l'un d'elles, je vais m'en prendre à l'un d'eux.

\- Je crois avoir été clair pour ce qui est des gars de Serpentard. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en prennes à eux. Ils sont dangereux.

\- Pour qui ? Pour toi ? Je te connais, s'ils découvrent que tu les as espionnés tout ce temps, tu auras le temps de t'enfuir avant qu'ils ne t'attrapent.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour moi, Fred. C'est toi que je veux protéger.

\- C'est ce que tu prétends. Je ne sais pas à quel point tu aimes ta mission et jusqu'où tu es prête à aller pour elle, mais là tu vas trop loin.

\- Pense ce que tu veux. Pour ce qui est des filles, je vais faire ce que je peux, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur ceux qui sont ciblés par les autres de Serpentard.

\- Je sais que tu feras ce que tu peux, mais tu comprends que je ne pourrai pas te laisser leur faire du mal sans réagir.

\- Je comprends, fais ce que tu peux pour les garder à distance…

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'éclater en sanglot. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Je le regarde une nouvelle fois puis je sors de la pièce. Je l'entends m'appeler et je me mets à courir. Je ne veux plus lui parler. Je me sens blessée et trahie. Cette Johnson compte plus que moi après tout…Cette idée me traverse l'esprit et c'est comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poignard. La course m'aide à ne pas m'effondrer en pleurs. Je comprends qu'il soit fâché contre moi. Je m'en attendais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'accuse ainsi et qu'il me menace de se mettre en danger. Je continue cette mission pour le protéger. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que j'ai pris Johnson comme cible. Pour dévier l'attention des Serpentard. Si Fred les attire, c'est raté…Que vais-je faire ?

J'essaie de me concentrer sur les gars qui continuent de faire leur imitation des deux filles lorsque j'ai mis le feu à la robe de Johnson. Nous les avons croisés dans le hall et alors les gars ont tout de suite eu besoin de reparler de ce qui s'est passé avec le feu. Malgré cette chute spectaculaire, elle n'est restée que deux jours à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh fait vraiment des miracles. Tout ce qui lui reste c'est un plâtre à la jambe droite qu'elle doit se faire enlever sous peu.

\- Ça fait plus comme « hou, hou, hou », dit Dean en essayant de trouver le bruit que fait Johnson lorsqu'on lui brule ses vêtements.

\- Tu es sûr ? Il y avait aussi des « hi, hi, hi » qui allait avec la pointe des pieds qui piétinent le sol, propose Jason.

\- Alors ça serait un genre de mélange genre « hi, hou, hi, hou », continue Rayan.

Je ris à leur débat sans queue ni tête en attendant que le professeur McGonagall nous ouvre la porte.

Nous avons tous progressé dans les sorts d'Apparition. Les objets inanimés sont devenus faciles, du moins pour moi et me voilà rendu à faire apparaître des petits invertébrés comme un escargot.

D'ailleurs celui que j'ai fait apparaître aujourd'hui est assez bien réussi. Je le vérifie sous toutes ses coutures pour m'assurer qu'il ne manque aucun morceau puis je me dirige avec au bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Elle prend l'escargot et l'examine à son tour.

\- Excellent travail, Miss Black, me dit-elle afin que je sois la seule à entendre. Au prochain cours, vous pourrez commencer un petit vertébré. Aussi, trouvez un moyen d'avoir une retenue. Le directeur souhaite avoir un entretien avec vous.

J'inspire profondément en tournant les yeux au ciel.

\- Prévenez Rogue, répondé-je, en chuchotant.

Je retourne auprès des garçons en m'efforçant de calmer mon exaspération. Après tout, je n'ai rien à raconter à Dumbledore. Je n'ai rien à lui rapporter et je sais très bien que « trouver un moyen d'avoir une retenue » signifie que ma relation avec Fred va davantage s'envenimer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

\- Me dire qu'au prochain cours, je peux commencer les vertébrés.

\- Comment tu fais pour progresser aussi vite ? Je n'y comprends rien. Tiens, regarde où j'en suis avec ma chaise, me dit Dean exaspéré.

Je regarde la masse immonde qu'il a appelée « chaise » qui se trouve devant lui. Rayan et Jason sont aussi à l'étape de la chaise mais leur résultat est plus ressemblant que celui de Dean. Je me mets alors derrière lui. Dean se fige au moment où je pose ma main gauche sur son épaule. Je m'approche de son oreille.

\- Ok, relaxe et ferme les yeux, dis-je en posant ma main droite sur son bras droit. Je vais te demander de concentrer chacune de tes pensées sur une chaise.

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis le début du cours, je te signal, réplique-t-il.

\- Chut, ne dit rien. Visualise cette chaise. Celle sur laquelle tu t'assois tous les matins lorsque tu es chez toi. Tu la connais très bien, tu t'y assois régulièrement depuis ton enfance. Tu connais sa hauteur, sa largeur, le bruit qu'elle fait quand elle craque. Est-elle sculptée ou lisse ? A-t-elle des ornements ? Le haut de la chaise est-il rond ? Et les coussins ? Ils sont verts olive, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, comment tu le sais ? me demande Dean.

\- Parce que c'est toi qui me l'a montré, répondé-je. Ouvre les yeux.

Dean contemple alors son travail La chaise est en chêne massif. Les coussins sont d'un cuir vert olive et capitonné par des écrous en métal sur le dossier.

\- Beau travail ! dis-je en m'assoyant sur la chaise de Dean.

Celui-ci me regarde stupéfait de voir ce qu'il a accompli.

\- En effet, M. Warrington, dit le professeur McGonagall en passant à côté de nous. Si vous êtes capable d'en faire un aussi réussi au prochain cours sans l'aide de Miss Black, je vous donnerai la permission de commencer les invertébrés.

Dean est tellement fier d'avoir réussi à faire apparaître sa chaise qu'il en parle durant tout le dîner. Il faut dire que ça change de la compétition de « quel bruit fait Johnson quand on l'enflamme ? » Bien sûr, Dean ne manque pas de parler de ma contribution dans son succès ce qui m'embarrasse beaucoup.

Nous arrivons devant le cachot qui nous serre de classe de potion. Doucement, les élèves arrivent et attendent que le professeur Rogue ouvre la porte. Mon estomac se contracte en pensant à ce que je vais faire. Je sais que c'est stupide et que ça va aggraver mes problèmes, mais s'il faut vraiment que je prenne une retenue, c'est le moindre mal…

\- Hey les gars, dis-je aux Serpentard en voyant les jumeaux arriver. Vous savez quel bruit fait un Weasley quand il glisse sur la glace ?

\- Non, c'est quoi ? répond Rayan.

\- C'est ce qu'on va savoir, dis-je en souriant.

Je pointe le sol juste devant Fred et j'y fais apparaître une jolie et longue plaque de glace. Fred ne la voit pas et il pose le pied dessus. Il glisse instantanément. Il tente de reprendre son équilibre en bougeant vigoureusement ses bras et ses jambes. Tous les élèves s'esclaffent de rire. Fred finit par glisser violemment sur le dos. Les élèves rient de bon coeur et George tend la main à son frère. Au même moment, le professeur Rogue ouvre la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demande-t-il.

\- C'est Weasley qui nous fait la démonstration de la nouvelle danse à la mode, explique Rayan en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

\- Relevez-vous, M. Weasley vous êtes ridicule, dit le professeur Rogue sèchement.

Fred attrape le bras de George, mais avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de tirer, Fred lâche un cri de douleur qui me déchire à l'intérieur.

Le professeur Rogue qui venait de se retourner pour entrer dans la classe fait volte-face vers lui.

\- C'est mon bras, dit Fred en repliant son coude. Je crois qu'il est cassé.

Il me jette un bref regard puis il se tourne vers Rogue qui s'est agenouillé à côté de lui pour vérifier son bras.

\- Il est effectivement cassé. Rendez-vous à l'infirmerie, dit Rogue en relevant Fred.

Rogue regarde la flaque d'eau qu'est devenue la glace par terre. Il lève alors les yeux vers moi. Je me dis que c'est maintenant qu'il va me coller une retenue, mais il n'en fait rien.

\- Aller, entrer, on n'a pas toute la journée, ordonne-t-il à tous ceux qui sont resté dans le corridor pour observer la scène.

Nous entrons dans la classe, les uns derrière les autres.

\- Où allez-vous ? demande Rogue à George qui lui répond par un signe pour dire qu'il accompagne son jumeau. Votre frère a encore ses deux jambes, il est capable de se rendre de lui-même. Aller, entrer.

Je vois George revenir vers le cachot. Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Je traverse l'allée de tables et je m'installe à ma place. Je fais presque le saut quand George vient s'installer à côté de moi. Je peux deviner sa fureur juste à sa respiration qui est forte. Il souffle comme un bœuf. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a en tête en venant s'assoir à côté de moi. Bien sûr, je suis la seule à m'être rendu compte qu'il vient de faire cet échange d'identité. Je fais donc comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et je me concentre sur ce que le professeur Rogue nous demande de faire aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir la dernière fois avec mon infusion de gingembre, ça m'étonnerais qu'aujourd'hui je m'en sorte aussi bien.

Le professeur Rogue nous explique l'importance du processus à mettre en place lorsqu'on crée une potion. L'importance de noter chaque étape et les effets sur la potion. Pour nous montrer le fondement de ses paroles, il prend chacun de nos devoirs et les redistribue au hasard. Je reçois la copie de George. Il a tout noté apparemment. Selon lui, c'est un soin pour les brûlures.

Je suis chacune des étapes en retranscrivant les étapes sur un parchemin. Je note les zones grises et les effets sur la potion (donc les différences entre ce que j'obtiens et ce qu'il a écrit)

Lorsque je vais porter mon échantillon, les autres ont commencé à affluer vers le professeur. Celui-ci donne la permission de quitter. Rayan arrive à côté de moi et en profite pour dépasser dans la file. Je le laisse faire.

\- Alors ? Comment ça été ? Tu as reçu la potion de qui ? me demande-t-il.

Je ne peux lui répondre, car le professeur Rogue nous impose le silence.

\- Très bien, Miss Black, restez, j'ai à vous parler, me dit-il lorsque je lui remets mon échantillon.

J'échange un regard interloqué avec Rayan puis je vais m'assoir à ma place. George travaille toujours sur sa potion. Je regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir qui a construit la potion. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est celle de Rayan et il n'a aucune méthodologie. Je crois même qu'il a fait ce devoir sur un coin de table juste avant le cours. Rien pour améliorer l'humeur de George. Au moins, il a été occupé par cette potion et non pas sur moi.

Il finit le dernier. En quittant la classe, il me regarde un moment. Il est toujours enragé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de ce qui va jaillir de cette rage. Severus referme la porte derrière lui.

\- Vous serez en retenue avec moi ce soir. Comme le professeur McGonagall vous l'a sûrement dit, le directeur tient à vous voir.

\- Très bien, monsieur, répondé-je, en baissant les yeux.

J'attrape mes affaires et je quitte la pièce.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? me demande Rayan lorsque j'entre dans la salle commune.

\- Me donner une retenue, répondé-je.

\- Pourquoi attendre que le cours soit fini ? Et pour quel motif ? me demande Dean.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a attendu la fin du cours, mais il dit que c'est pour avoir blessé Weasley, répondé-je.

\- Il n'a aucune preuve, c'est pour ça, intervient Jason.

\- Ça ou parce qu'il apprécie beaucoup Hélène, propose Rayan. Il n'avait pas envie de l'humilier devant tout le monde.

\- Ou un mélange des deux, pourquoi pas ? conclué-je.

Cette explication semble convenir aux garçons et nous nous mettons en route pour aller souper.

Fred

Mon bras m'élance de plus en plus lorsque j'arrive enfin à l'infirmerie. Je suis blessé physiquement mais c'est la méchanceté de son regard qui me fait le plus mal.

Je pousse la porte de l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh qui est au chevet d'Angelina se retourne vers moi. Je fais une grimace crispée de douleur et elle s'élance vers moi.

\- Ho, mais que s'est-il passé ? me demande-t-elle en m'accompagnant jusqu'au lit à côté d'Angelina.

\- Je suis tombé sur une plaque de glace, expliqué-je simplement en prenant place dans le lit. C'est mon bras, je crois qu'il est cassé.

Mme Pomfresh examine mon bras pendant que je souris à Angelina.

\- Eh bien, M. Weasley, il semble que vous ne vous êtes pas manqué. Téméraire comme vous êtes, je suppose que vous avez marché sur le lac gelé, propose Mme Pomfresh avant de partir dans son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? me demande Angelina à mi-voix.

\- J'ai glissé sur une plaque de glace, dis-je à nouveau.

Mme Pomfresh revient avec une trousse remplie de petits flacons. Elle en verse quelques gouttes sur mon bras et la douleur disparaît.

\- Buvez ça. Après vous attendrez quatre heures ici pour que le traitement fasse effet. Je ne vous laisse pas sortir avant, vous pourriez vous blesser à nouveau, me dit-elle.

Je prends la fiole qu'elle me tend. Elle contient un liquide blanc. Je l'avale d'un trait et un arrière pâteux de craie me reste sur la langue.

\- Au moins, vous aurez de la compagnie. Miss Johnson doit elle aussi attendre que le traitement fasse effet. Vous êtes les plus chanceux des deux, il va s'en dire, elle doit attendre six heures.

Mme Pomfresh retourne dans son bureau. En la voyant disparaître, je soupir longuement et j'appuie ma tête contre la tête du lit. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour ravoir Hélène ? Cette situation est bien trop lourde pour moi. George doit être furieux contre elle pour ce qu'elle m'a fait. La blague était mignonne, mais dans le contexte ce n'était pas la meilleure idée. En plus ça fait vachement mal un bras cassé. J'espère juste que George n'aura rien tenté pour me venger.

\- Pas terrible, hein, cette potion. Elle te laisse un goût horrible sur la langue… dis-je à Angelina en me tournant vers elle.

\- Ce n'était pas une plaque de glace ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? me demande Angelina sans porter attention à mon commentaire.

Je la regarde sans rien répondre.

\- C'est encore la gang de l'équipe des Serpentard qui ont fait le coup ?

Je ne réponds pas et j'appuie à nouveau ma tête contre celle du lit en fixant le vide devant moi.

\- Je suppose que si tu ne réponds pas c'est parce que j'ai raison. C'est bien ce que je disais. On est pris pour cible. Il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas se laisser faire sans rien dire.

\- Tu as déjà essayé, Angelina, et regardes dans quel état tu es. Laisse tomber. C'est plus sûr comme ça, dis-je sans la regarder.

\- Non, Fred. Qu'ils s'en prennent à moi, ça passe encore. Mais là ils s'en prennent à toi. Il est hors de question que je reste là sans réagir.

\- Non d'une grenouille, Angelina, qu'est-ce que ça change qu'on m'attaque ou pas ? Si tu ripostes à nouveau tu vas envenimer encore plus la situation, lui dis-je en la regardant bien dressé sur mon lit.

\- Je m'en fiche d'envenimer la situation, Fred, mais je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal…Je t'aime, avoue-t-elle.

Je ferme les yeux en espérant que ce qu'elle vient de dire n'a jamais eu lieu. En les rouvrant et en voyant son air inquiet, j'en viens à la conclusion que c'était bien réel. J'inspire en m'assoyant sur le bord du lit. J'attrape sa main en constatant que mon bras ne me fait plus mal.

\- Écoute, Angelina, je suis flatté que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi. Je n'éprouve, malheureusement pas la même chose pour toi. Ton cœur a choisi le mauvais des deux. Je comprends que tu veules me protéger de ces gars-là. Mais écoute-moi. La situation est beaucoup plus complexe que tu ne l'imagines. Pour le bien de tous, vaut mieux qu'on ne cherche pas à se venger. Crois-moi, tu es une excellente amie pour moi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose à cause de ces gars-là. Alors, je t'en prie, prends tes distances et ne cherche pas à les provoquer. Promet-le-moi.

Angelina les yeux remplis de larmes ne me répond pas. Elle finit par hocher la tête après un long moment de silence. Ses larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. Je me sens très mal à l'aise parce que je sais que je suis la source de son malheur. Je m'allonge alors sur le lit en attendant que les heures passent.

Après un très long moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre à nouveau. George entre et je me redresse.

\- Je vais mieux, lui répondé-je avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Mme Pomfresh est excellente.

\- Salut Angie. Comment tu vas, aujourd'hui ? lui demande-t-il après avoir souri à ma réponse.

\- Bien, répond-t-elle sans conviction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demande George inquiet en venant s'assoir entre nos deux lits.

\- Rien, tout va bien, dit-elle sans le regarder.

George me regard pour trouver réponse à sa question et je lui fais signe de laisser tomber.

Mme Pomfresh revient me voir pour examiner mon bras. Comme tout semble beau, elle me donne mon congé.

\- À tantôt, Angie, dis-je en essayant de faire comme si de rien était.

\- À dans quelques heures, lui lance George.

Angelina ne répond pas. Elle fait un faible sourire et nous quittons l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? me demande aussitôt George.

Je soupir en pensant à cette situation malaisante.

\- C'est ma faute…avoué-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Elle a fait un long discours sur l'importance de me protéger. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire et elle a fini par m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait.

\- Ho !

\- Oui, ho ! dis-je.

\- Et tu lui as dit quoi ? me demande-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je lui ai dit que j'étais flatté, mais que ce n'était pas réciproque.

\- Je comprends qu'elle ne soit pas joyeuse d'être coincé à côté de toi pendant tout ce temps après avoir avoué ça.

\- En effet, dis-je tristement.

\- Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

\- Mon bras est maintenant réparé, dis-je en brandissant mon bras dans les airs.

Je sens le regard incrédule de George. Je me dégonfle alors d'orgueil.

\- Ça ne va pas au top. Ce coup qu'elle m'a fait c'était une blague mignonne, je sais, mais ça me fait l'effet d'un couteau dans le dos. On s'est déjà disputé plusieurs fois, mais elle n'a jamais été méchante avec moi par la suite.

\- Pourquoi elle a fait ça à ton avis ?

\- Aucune idée. Et toi, tu as répliqué ? demandé-je, inquiet.

\- Bien sûr que non, répond-t-il en faisant les yeux ronds. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait. Je suis allé jusqu'à m'assoir à côté d'elle pour l'intimider, mais t'inquiète pas, à part elle personne ne s'est rendu compte de l'échange.

\- Merci, dis-je, sincèrement.

\- De rien. Aller, viens, il faut prévenir Alicia et Katie. Elles sont les seules à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Angie.

Hélène

Les gars ont décidé de m'accompagner jusqu'au cachot de Severus.

\- Après tout, il faut bien passer par là, a dit Rayan en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Nous descendons l'escalier. Arrivé en bas, Dean m'attrape par le bras.

\- Hélène, il faut que je te parle.

\- Très bien, dis-je un peu surprise.

Je m'arrête et les autres continuent d'avancer. Je vois Rayan qui nous lance un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de continuer son chemin. Dean attend un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Je m'adosse au mur en croisant les bras.

\- Tu sais, Hélène, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te brusquer comme je l'ai fait. Tu me plais beaucoup tu le sais et je n'aurais pas offert ce peigne à n'importe qui.

\- Je sais, Dean. Merci de me le dire. Ça me touche. Je suis heureuse qu'on ait eu le temps de se connaître.

\- Demain, on va à Pré-au-Lard et je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir avec moi, on pourrait prendre un café chez Pieddodu, me demande-t-il.

\- Oh, dis-je en réaction à sa demande aussi directe. Écoute Dean…J'aurais bien voulu, mais Rayan me l'a déjà demandé…Tu vois et…et…j'ai dit oui.

En fait, j'ai menti. Il ne me l'a jamais demandé, mais si je peux gagner du temps en continuant les enchères, un peu plus longtemps, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Ha…je comprends, dit Dean décontenancé.

\- Je m'excuse, Dean, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Si tu me l'avais demandé en premier…

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, car Dean est déjà parti vers la salle commune. Je le suis mais sans hâte. Lorsqu'il croise Rayan et Jason qui nous attendent devant le bureau de Severus, il passe, droit devant eux sans les voir. Rayan m'interroge du regard. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Heureusement, Severus ouvre la porte de son bureau au même moment ce qui m'épargne de répondre aux questions gênantes qui allait arriver.


	76. Rédemption

Chapitre 76 : Rédemption. 

J'entre dans la pénombre de ce bureau que je commence à trop bien connaître. Dumbledore est assis derrière le bureau de Severus et me fait signe de m'assoir. Severus referme rapidement la porte derrière moi afin que personne ne puisse distinguer avec qui j'ai réellement rendez-vous. Je prends place face à Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis convoquée. Peut-être croit-il que j'ai mal viré. Avec tout ce que j'ai fait subir à Johnson, je comprendrais qu'il ait des soupçons. Et tout se confirme lorsque Dumbledore ouvre la bouche :

\- Je tenais à vous rencontrer ce soir, car Severus a peur que vous soyez en danger de vous effondrer sous le poids de la mission qui vous a été confiée, annonce Dumbledore calmement.

\- Je vous assure, professeur, que je vais bien, dis-je en regardant alternativement Dumbledore et Severus.

\- Étant donné les événements qui se sont produit avec Miss Johnson, je me permets également d'avoir une inquiétude pour vous, ajoute Dumbledore toujours aussi calme. Vous êtes jeune et vous avez la détermination et la fougue qui vous a valu d'être réparti chez les Serpentard. La ligne est mince entre ce qui doit être fait et ce qui peut se faire. Je suis moi-même très conscient de la sagesse qu'il faut avoir pour faire la distinction entre les deux.

\- Je vous jure, monsieur, que je n'y suis pour rien dans sa chute. C'est elle qu'il faut blâmer. C'est elle qui a avait planifié de nous lancer des sceaux d'excréments. À son grand malheur, j'ai été vigilante et j'ai pu éviter le sceau qui m'était destiné. Je sais que c'est arrogant de dire cela, mais j'ai été tout simplement plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez rien fait pour susciter cette attaque ? dit froidement Severus.

\- J'avoue que je l'ai cherché, un peu, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin, dis-je en regardant Dumbledore pour implorer pardon.

Il me regarde un moment puis il regarde Severus. Je me tourne également vers lui. Il me fixe, attendant la suite de mes aventures.

\- J'ai fait disparaître ses ustensiles et son verre de jus…dis-je en regardant les yeux impitoyables de Severus.

Mes interlocuteurs gardent le silence. Mes boyaux se tordent dans mon ventre en pensant à ce que je vais avouer au directeur.

\- J'ai…j'ai aussi…j'ai m…J'ai mis le…feu à sa robe, avoué-je tant bien que mal.

Severus lâche un grondement de déception.

\- C'était un tout petit feu ! Je savais que ses amis le verraient rapidement et qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger. Les Serpentard que je fréquente ont tout vu et ont trouvé que cette blague était très drôle…Je suis profondément désolée, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je vous jure, mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour montrer ma force aux Serpentard. La faiblesse est un signe de trahison pour eux. J'ai épargné un élève de troisième année dans la salle commune…

\- Si vous parlez de M. Baddock, il a eu trois côtes cassés. Si vous appelez cela « épargner », je me demande ce que vous êtes prêtes à faire quand il s'agit de le démolir, dit sèchement Severus.

\- Pour ma part, je l'ai simplement fait léviter. Il a décidé de continuer à me tenir tête. Rayan Montague a dit que j'étais trop douce. Il l'a fait d'abord tournoyer dans les airs pour ensuite le projeter contre le mur. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque je n'agis pas avec assez de force. J'ai un joli minois, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas été évincé du groupe. En mettant le feu à la robe de Johnson et son terrible accident ont révisé leur point de vue. C'est dégoutant, je vous l'accorde, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Je cherche une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Il ne me répond pas, mais il m'observe intensément. J'ai la drôle de sensation qu'il lit dans mes pensées. Je ne sais pas si je dois le laisser faire ou non. J'hésite un instant, puis j'essaie tout de même de le repousser.

\- Vous avez de magnifiques défenses, Hélène, dit Dumbledore après un moment de silence. Depuis quand entretenez-vous des relations avec l'orphelinat ?

\- Depuis le jour où j'ai accepté ma mission d'infiltration, répondé-je.

\- Pourquoi donc ? me demande Dumbledore.

\- C'est la stratégie du Chat Botté, répondé-je.

\- La stratégie du Chat Botté ? répète Dumbledore.

\- Oui, professeur. C'est Socrate qui me l'a apprise. En fait, ça vient d'une histoire moldu qu'on raconte aux enfants. Avec Socrate, les histoires étaient loin d'être un divertissement. Tout était prétexte à un enseignement. Vous voulez l'entendre ?

\- Je vous écoute. Les histoires, même les plus enfantines peuvent cacher des vérités insoupçonnées, dit Dumbledore derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Très bien à son décès, un vieux meunier laisse à ses trois fils l'intégralité de ses biens. L'aîné hérite du moulin, le cadet de l'âne et le benjamin du chat. Sans un sou en poche et ne sachant que faire d'un tel cadeau, ce dernier songe à le manger, mais le chat s'avère doué de parole.

\- Pourquoi les animaux doivent toujours parler dans les histoires moldues, demande Severus, exaspéré.

\- Ça apporte une touche de magie, répondé-je. Le chat demande alors un chapeau et une paire de bottes en échange de quoi, il promet de faire la fortune de son maître. Dans ce but, le chat capture un lapin dans la forêt et l'offre au roi comme cadeau de la part de son maître le « marquis de Carabas ». Il apporte ainsi régulièrement du gibier au roi, pendant plusieurs mois. Un jour, sachant que le roi et sa fille voyagent le long de la rivière, le Chat persuade son maître de retirer ses vêtements et d'entrer dans la rivière. Il cache les habits de son maître, puis appel à l'aide. Lorsque le roi arrive, le Chat lui explique que son maître « le Marquis de Carabas » s'est fait dépouiller de ses habits alors qu'il se baignait dans la rivière. Le roi offrit de riches vêtements au jeune homme et l'invita à continuer son chemin avec lui. La princesse tomba amoureuse du jeune garçon. Pendant ce temps, le Chat courait en précédant le carrosse. Il demandait de dire au roi que ces terres appartenaient au Marquis de Carabas. Puis, il alla ainsi jusqu'au château du propriétaire de ces terres. Un dangereux et cruel ogre qui était capable de se transformer à volonté en n'importe quelle créature. Le Chat rencontra donc l'ogre et il commença à lui demander de prouver ses capacités. Pour l'impressionner, l'ogre se transforma en un lion féroce. Le Chat botté nargua l'ogre en le mettant au défi de se transformer en souris. Lorsque l'ogre s'exécuta, le Chat sauta dessus et le dévora. Le roi, après avoir demandé à plusieurs paysans à qui appartenait les terres, arriva finalement au château. Impressionné, il offrit la main de sa fille au meunier et ainsi le rendit très riche.

\- Charmante histoire…dit Severus avec dédain. Que voulez-vous nous faire comprendre exactement ?

\- Depuis le jour où vous m'avez dit de me forger mes barrières, j'ai commencé à écrire à l'orphelinat et à recevoir des lettres des enfants. Si bien que si comme le roi de mon histoire, des Mangemorts venaient à vérifier mes dires, les enfants et les guérisseuses pourraient confirmer ma version. Comme le Chat Botté, j'ai construit un passé pour obtenir un avenir.

\- Très futé. C'est effectivement une excellente stratégie. Myrline et Socrate ont vraiment été des professeurs extraordinaires. C'est d'ailleurs pour eux que vous avez choisi cette mission, n'est-ce pas ? me demande Dumbledore.

J'acquiesce. L'évocation de mes parents adoptifs me chamboule.

\- Votre intention, bien que précipitée et impulsive était de vous battre pour la liberté de tous. Votre courage est manifeste, mais vous avez été rapidement mise à l'épreuve. Vous avez été confronté à un choix que peu de gens auront à faire dans leur vie. Vous avez eu à choisir entre votre vie et celle d'une autre personne innocente. Le choix que vous avez fait, est fait. Personne ne pourra dire si votre choix était le bon. Les personnes qui vous aiment diront que c'était le bon. Votre dévouement dans la cause, me dit que c'était sûrement le bon. Mais c'est un poids qui est lourd à porter.

\- Ça me ronge de l'intérieur, dis-je en laissant mes larmes chaudes couler sur mes joues.

\- Tuer déchire l'âme, même si on le fait pour se protéger. C'est ce qui fait si mal. C'est donc à vous de décider si ce sacrifice de votre âme peut se racheter. Pour ma part, je le crois. J'ai vu ce rare phénomène qu'une fois dans ma vie, mais je sens que vous êtes fondamentalement bonne et capable d'aller au bout de ce long et pénible périple. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Croyez-vous être capable de faire ce qu'il faudra pour réparer cette déchirure en vous ? Votre implication, ici s'achève bientôt, j'aurai besoin de vous pour aller au bout de mes projets. Me suivrez-vous ?

Je regarde Dumbledore en espérant de toutes mes forces qu'il est raison. Ses yeux bleus me transpercent. Je sens qu'il sonde encore une fois mes pensées. Je ne lui oppose aucune barrière. J'acquiesce à sa demande en voulant de toute mon âme avoir ma chance de me racheter.

\- Merci Hélène. Dans un premier temps, j'aimerais vous informer de quelques points que vous n'avez pas eu connaissance étant donnée votre infiltration. Ce que je vais vous dire n'est connu que de peu de gens. Vous êtes donc tenu au secret.

J'acquiesce à sa demande. Ma curiosité a été piquée au vif. Les larmes ne coulent plus. Mon attention est centrée sur les paroles qui sortiront de sa bouche.

\- Nous savons ce que recherche Voldemort, annonce Dumbledore, provoquant du même coup une vague de frisson incontrôlable dans tout mon corps. Il s'agit d'une prophétie qui se trouve présentement au département des mystères au cœur même du ministère.

\- Une prophétie ? dis-je surprise. Que peut-il faire avec ?

\- Cette prophétie lui permettra de connaître le moyen de détruire Harry Potter. Je la connais pour l'avoir entendu moi-même, il y a seize ans pour une nuit froide et humide, dans une chambre située au-dessus du bar de la Tête de Sanglier. J'étais allé là-bas pour y voir une candidate au poste de professeur de divination. J'ai été très déçu de cette candidate, elle était prometteuse pourtant avec son histoire familial. Il m'a semblé, finalement, qu'elle-même ne possédait pas le moindre don. Je lui ai donc annoncé, poliment j'espère, que je ne pensais pas pouvoir lui confier ce poste et je me suis apprêté à prendre congé. C'est à ce moment qu'elle m'a fait cette prophétie. Severus, s'il-vous-plaît.

Severus marche alors vers le placard que j'ai nettoyé avec Fred. Mon cœur se serre en pensant à lui. Severus revient avec une bassine de pierre peu profonde, gravée de runes et de symboles et la dépose sur le bureau. Severus se recule légèrement tout en restant derrière Dumbledore. Je crois voir sur son visage une grimace de douleur en voyant Dumbledore lever l'extrémité de sa baguette magique vers sa tempe d'où il retire de longs filaments argentés, semblable à une toile d'araignée, qu'il dépose dans le récipient. Les filaments tournoient doucement dans la bassine. Dumbledore remue alors doucement la substance argentée au bout de sa baguette.

Une silhouette s'en élève, enveloppée de châles, les yeux énormes derrière ses lunettes, et tourne lentement sur elle-même, les pieds dans la bassine. Je crois reconnaître le professeur de divination qui m'a accueilli lors de mon premier soir ici.

\- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…

La silhouette continue de tourner lentement pendant un instant puis se replie sur elle-même et disparait parmi les filaments argentés.

\- Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué Harry quand il était bébé, c'est qu'il connaissait déjà l'existence de la prophétie, pourquoi cherche-t-il à la réentendre, maintenant ?

\- Il ne connait que le début, en fait, répond Severus. Je suis celui qui lui ait rapporté cette prophétie.

\- Bien heureusement pour nous, vous avez été mis à la porte de l'auberge bien avant que Sibylle n'annonce la fin, complète Dumbledore.

\- C'est de votre faute si James et Lily sont…morts ! dis-je sous le choc.

\- Et Severus le regrette amèrement, je vous l'assure, dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Le poids de cette décision, il le portera à jamais et il en paie chaque jour le prix. Tout comme vous avec votre choix.

Je regarde Severus avec dégout. Je suis alors surprise de voir une réelle douleur sur son visage habituellement glacial. Je regrette presque de l'avoir jugé si rapidement. C'est difficile d'imaginer que si Severus – en qui j'avais confiance- n'avait pas été dans ce pub, il y a seize ans, je n'aurais pas été séparé de mon père, il n'aurait pas connu Azkaban et je serais surement assise à la bibliothèque avec Harry pour l'aider dans ses devoirs. Ça m'écœure juste à y penser.

\- C'est votre rédemption à tous les deux qui doit vous garder unis. J'ai besoin que vous continuiez de compter l'un sur l'autre pour que mon plan réussisse. Bien sûr, je vous le révélerai en temps et lieu pour plus de sécurité, mais j'ai besoin de m'assurer de votre dévouement.

\- Je suis toujours à votre service, monsieur, dit Severus.

Je prends un moment. J'hésite, je sais ce que je dois dire, ce qu'on veut m'entendre dire. Je sais que ce serait plus sage de le dire, mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force…

\- J'ai toujours eu confiance en vous, dis-je à Severus à mi-voix. Vous avez toujours honoré ma confiance. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai vous pardonner un jour, mais j'accepte de travailler avec vous et pour cette cause.

J'espère de tout mon cœur que je puisse réparer cette déchirure au fond de moi. Je ne pourrai probablement jamais oublier ce que Severus a fait à ma famille. Même si je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait volontairement, ma rancœur est trop profonde…


	77. st-valentin à Pré-au-Lard

Chapitre 77 : St-Valentin à Pré-au-Lard

\- Noblesse, dis-je machinalement.

Le mur de pierre s'ouvre alors pour me donner accès à la salle commune. Mon cerveau est en ébullition. J'avance tel un robot tellement je suis envahie par mes pensées. Je refais le tour de tout ce que j'ai entendu et dis ce soir. Severus qui m'avoue être à l'origine de tout le malheur qui a déchiré ma famille. Dumbledore et ses yeux bleu clair derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune qui sondent mes pensées pour m'annoncer que la rédemption est possible. Et ce plan. De quoi peut-il être question ? Les questions et les émotions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je suis si absorbée que je reste bouche bée en voyant Rayan se planté droit. Ça doit être pressant, car j'ai à peine franchi le portail de la porte. Je ne saurais dire si c'est moi qui est trop lente où lui qui est trop rapide. Le temps et l'espace semble s'être dissous pendant que j'étais dans le bureau de Severus.

\- Il faut que je te parle, annonce Rayan en me saisissant par le bras et en m'amenant à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

Je suis trop sonnée pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il me tire et peu à peu je reviens à moi. Rayan me lâche enfin et se croise les bras. Je reste là debout dans le corridor à le regarder en écoutant la porte de la salle commune se refermer dans un bruit sourd de pierre.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit à Dean que je t'avais demandé de sortir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard ? À cause de toi, il est encore fâché contre moi !

Je fais alors le lien entre les paroles de Rayan et ce qui s'est passé juste avant ma soi-disant retenue. C'est aussi brumeux et irréaliste que d'essayer de se rappeler d'un rêve.

Rayan fronce les sourcils devant mon silence. Mes sens se mettent alors en alerte agissant ainsi comme un défibrillateur à mon cerveau. Si je ne réagis pas tout de suite, je suis dans la merde !

\- Parce que j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi qui me le demandes, dis-je.

Rayan ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour tout comprendre ce que je viens de dire. Puis brusquement, il s'approche pour m'embrasser. Je pose immédiatement mes doigts sur sa bouche. J'essaie alors de lui sourire. Il me regarde surpris.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit à Noël. On ne me prend pas, on me mérite. Je te donne ta chance, ne me déçois pas, dis-je en finissant par un clin d'œil.

Comme il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que je viens de dire, je décide de l'encourager et je pose un baiser sur sa joue. Il reste là avec son air bêta et j'entre à nouveau dans la salle commune.

\- Hey, Hélène, dit Jason inquiet en me voyant passer à côté de lui. Où est Rayan ?

\- Juste là, dis-je en pointant Rayan qui franchit la porte dans un état proche de celui que j'avais il y a quelques minutes.

Comme Jason semble satisfait de voir Rayan revenir (et donc que je ne lui ai pas fait de mal…) je décide de monter immédiatement à ma chambre.

Fred

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on aille les voir pratiquer ? demandé-je à George en me levant de table.

\- Le moral d'Angie est au plus mal. Il paraît que Sloper et Kirke sont archi nul. Il faut bien faire quelque chose pour l'encourager, me répond-t-il en marchant avec moi et Lee.

\- Tu sais tout comme moi que ce sera une véritable torture de les voir s'entraîner sans pouvoir y participer. Encore plus si ceux qui nous remplacent sont bons à rien, dis-je un peu découragé.

\- Du moment que notre présence réconforte Angie…dit Lee. Et puis pour ce qui est de la torture avec tout ce qui tu endures avec ton Hélène, cet entraînement sera une vraie partie de plaisir.

Je soupir en pensant à Hélène. C'est aujourd'hui la St-Valentin. Plusieurs couples se tiennent par la main autour de nous et tout en roucoulant, ils prennent le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Les voir ainsi me serre le cœur.

\- Je m'excuse mon vieux, me dit Lee. Je n'aurais pas dû parler d'elle.

\- Aller, ça va te changer les idées. On ne restera pas longtemps à l'entraînement. On ira tout de suite après chez Zonko, me promet George.

Je lui fais un faible sourire sachant très bien qu'ils ne me prendront aucunement au sérieux.

Je sors à l'extérieur. La journée est fraîche et une petite brise souffle régulièrement. Une condition idéale pour voler. Si au moins, on avait accès à nos balais, la journée serait déjà plus palpitante.

Nous marchons vers les terrains de Quidditch quand Ginny vient nous retrouver.

\- Alors vous venez nous encourager à ce qu'il paraît, lance-t-elle.

\- Ouais, il faut bien essayer de remonter le moral à Angie avec tout ce qu'il lui dit arrivé dernièrement, lance George.

\- C'est sûr, dit Ginny.

Comme nous arrivons au terrain, je lance un regard en arrière en espérant voir les autres membres de l'équipe. C'est là que je vois Hélène, emmitouflée dans sa cape. Ses cheveux longs et blonds presque blancs flottent dans le vent. Je suis foudroyé par sa beauté. J'ai envie de courir jusqu'à elle. C'est plus fort que moi, je l'aime. Malgré ce qu'on s'est dit, malgré ce qu'elle a fait. Je m'en veux de ne pas lui en vouloir. Je sais que ce qu'elle a fait n'a aucun bon sens, je lui pardonnerais tout si elle voulait bien me reparler.

\- Merde ! lance George, derrière moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demande Lee.

\- Vous n'étiez pas ensemble cet été ? demande Ginny.

\- Ils l'étaient et même jusqu'à récemment, mais c'est trop compliqué pour t'expliquer maintenant, lui répond George.

\- N'essaie pas, même moi, je n'ai pas tout compris, dit Lee.

\- Elle n'a pas perdu de temps, si vous n'êtes plus ensemble depuis peu…dit Ginny en venant poser sa main sur mon épaule.

Je finis alors par comprendre qu'ils parlent d'Hélène et moi. Les mots de leur conversation défilent alors en vitesse grand « V » dans ma tête et c'est à ce moment que j'aperçois qu'Hélène n'est pas seule. Elle est avec ce fendant de Montague et elle lui tient la main en plus !

\- Bah ! dis-je en tournant vers Ginny en m'efforçant d'afficher mon air le plus confiant. Ne t'en fait pas petite sœur. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle aurait un jour à aller dans cette direction. Elle est excellente actrice, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, me répond Ginny mal à l'aise. Bon à tantôt, si je ne rentre pas tout de suite dans le vestiaire, Angelina va me passer un savon.

Elle disparait alors derrière dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor. George et Lee ne disent pas un mot et je leur suis reconnaissant. Nous montons dans les gradins pour voir arriver l'équipe de Gryffondor sur le terrain.

Hélène

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil à Rayan et m'aperçois très vite qu'il en fait de même. Grace tente de faire son intéressante, mais Rayan l'écoute distraitement. Elle n'a apparemment aucune idée que je dois me rendre avec lui à Pré-au-Lard. J'espère qu'il se passera quelque chose pour empêcher l'inévitable aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de m'aventurer sur le chemin d'un petit ami que je n'aime pas…Espérons tout de même !

J'inspire profondément pour me donner du courage en voyant Rayan se lever de table avec Jason. Ils se regardent confiants et contournent la table. Je vois Grace et Alice jubiler à quelques mètres de moi. Les garçons ont fait apparaître chacun une fleur et marchent vers nous. Jason s'arrête au niveau d'Alice et lui tend une branche d'orchidée blanche. Celle-ci lui sourit ardemment et attrape sa main ainsi que la branche de fleurs. Rayan quant à lui, vient s'agenouiller à mes pieds en me tendant une rose rouge. J'attrape la fleur et sens son parfum. Je lève ensuite les yeux vers lui et j'attrape le bras qu'il me tend. Nous emboitons le pas derrière Jason et Alice.

La journée est fraîche, mais le soleil est agréable. Rayan me raconte quelques blagues pour me faire rire. Je ris pour l'encourager. Ses blagues sont bien, mais sans plus.

Nous arrivons bien vite dans Pré-au-Lard. La grand rue est pleine d'élèves qui flânent en regardant les vitrines ou chahutent sur les trottoirs. Dans les portes des boutiques, il y a une affiche officielle du ministère de la Magie. Je m'approche alors de l'une d'elles pour dévisager la récompense de mille Gallions à quiconque fournira des informations pouvant conduire à la capture des fugitifs.

\- Tu pourrais te faire pas mal d'argent, bébé, si tu dénonçais ta tante, me dit Rayan.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Mille Gallions, c'est une poussière dans le coffre de ma famille, dis-je hautaine. Et ça c'est sans compter que je me ferais tuer avant même d'avoir dépensé une seule noise de cet argent.

\- Et moi qui croyais que la fidélité de ta famille passait avant tout, me nargue Rayan.

\- Bien sûr que c'est la famille qui prime avant tout, gros bêta. Tu me prends pour qui ? dis-je en lui souriant, tapotant en même temps mon index sur son nez.

Je continue de lui sourire et il en fait de même. Nous restons un moment comme ça puis Rayan attrape ma main.

\- Viens, si on n'y va pas tout de suite, il n'y aura plus de place chez Mme Pieddodu, me dit-il en m'entraînant dans une rue latérale.

Nous arrivons devant le petit café et Rayan m'ouvre la porte pour que je puisse entrer. La salle est décorée de petits nœuds et de fanfreluches. Pour célébrer la St-Valentin le tout est rehaussé d'angelot dorés qui volettent au-dessus de chacune des petites tables rondes et jettent de temps à autre sur les clients des poignées de confettis roses. La vitrine est couverte de buée et on peut à peine voir dehors.

Nous nous assoyons dans l'une des banquettes qui longent le mur. L'angelot au-dessus de notre table nous lance une poignée de confettis qui se parsèment dans nos cheveux. Je n'ai qu'une envie : fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Rayan me sourit et attrape ma main que j'ai posée sans y penser sur la table.

\- Heu…Hélène. Je …commence-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous feraient plaisir, mes enfants ? demande Mme Pieddodu, une très forte femme au chignon noir et brillant, en s'appuyant sur le rebord de notre table pour laisser passer un autre couple derrière elle.

\- Deux cafés, dis-je.

Mme Pieddodu revient très rapidement avec les cafés coupant à nouveau Rayan dans ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire. Mon cœur s'arrête soudainement en voyant Harry passer, accompagné d'une jeune fille asiatique.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'aies choisi pour venir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard, me dit Rayan.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu aies accepté de venir après tout ce que l'on a vécu et au péril de ton amitié avec Dean.

\- Ouais, j'espère qu'il finira par me pardonner.

\- Je suis désolée d'être la source de votre discorde. Vous aviez l'air très soudé tous les deux avant que je débarque.

\- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. Mon père dit que si une amitié peut se briser, c'est qu'elle n'était pas faite pour durer.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon café. Son regard rempli d'espoir me met mal à l'aise. Je sais que je lui laisse croire que je suis amoureuse de lui et ça me dégoute.

Je sens sa main presser la mienne. Ce geste me fait lever les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit et je me sens mal de ne pas en faire autant, alors je l'imite.

\- Quand tu m'as dit la véritable raison pour laquelle tu avais refusé Dean, ça m'a jeté par terre. Je croyais que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi.

\- Tu avais décidé de lui laisser le champ libre ? demandé-je, surprise.

\- Pas dans le sens que tu l'entends, non, dit-il précipitamment.

La frayeur dans ses yeux me fait rire et j'essaie de cacher le tout en cachant ma bouche.

\- Je l'ai fait pour te donner la chance d'être heureuse.

\- Tu as fait ça pour moi, demandé-je.

\- Je suis peut-être un peu rustre, mais j'écoute quand tu parles. Ce que tu as dit au bal de Noël m'a beaucoup ébranlé. Tu as raison. On ne te prend pas, on te mérite. J'espère seulement être celui qui te méritera, dit-il timide.

Je suis touchée par ce qu'il vient de m'avouer et je me sens encore plus affreuse de lui sourire en ce moment. Je ne dis pas un mot, mais je glisse mes doigts entre les siens. Nous avons tous les deux, les yeux rivés sur ce geste comme s'il s'agissait d'une opération délicate. Je croise son regard et nous rougissons tous les deux de gêne (et de honte dans mon cas). L'angelot au-dessus de nous, lance à nouveau une poignée de confetti dans les airs.

\- Je pensais que toi, tu c-c-comprendrais ! J'ai besoin d'en parler ! Et t-t-toi, aussi, tu as besoin d'en parler ! Enfin quoi, tu as vu comme ça s'est passé, non ! crie la jeune fille asiatique qui accompagne Harry.

Rayan et moi jetons un coup d'œil à leur table. À voir sa copine, Harry ne passe pas un excellent rendez-vous. Rayan et moi échangeons un regard complice pour commenter ce qui se passe plus loin.

\- Oh tu en as parlé à Hermione Granger ! s'indigne la jeune fille d'une voix aiguë, le visage brillant de larmes. Mais à moi, tu ne veux rien dire ! Il v-v-vaut mieux qu'on p-p-paye et tu ailles retrouver Hermione G-G-Granger, puisque c'est ça que tu veux !

Harry semble complètement désemparé et sa copine se tamponne le visage avec sa serviette de table avant de disparaître complètement derrière. Je crois qu'elle parle à Harry, mais d'où je suis-je n'entend rien.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! réplique Harry.

Puis il éclate de rire. La jeune fille sort alors le visage de sa serviette et se lève d'un bond.

\- À un de ces jours, Harry, dit-elle d'un ton théâtral.

Avec un léger hochet, elle se précipite vers la porte, l'ouvre à la volée et se hâte de sortir sous la pluie battante.

\- Cho ! appelle Harry.

Mais la porte s'est refermée derrière elle dans un tintement musical. Le silence est total dans le salon de thé. Nous regardons tous Harry. Il jette un Gallion sur la table, secoue la tête et sort à son tour.

\- Wow ! J'espère que notre rendez-vous ne finira pas de cette manière, me lance Rayan.

\- Elle ne semblait pas partie pour ça, dis-je en serrant mes doigts dans les siens.

Nous nous sourions un moment, puis je détourne mes yeux pour regarder les autres tables autour. Tous les couples semblent être collés par les lèvres. J'ai soudainement une pensée qui me serre à nouveau le cœur : « J'aimerais tant être ici avec Fred. Il me manque tellement».

\- Pas terrible cette table carrée, me fait remarquer Rayan. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi toutes les autres tables sont rondes. C'est beaucoup plus pratique si l'on veut faciliter les rapprochements…

\- Ouais, c'est vrai…dis-je sans joie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, bébé ? s'inquiète-t-il.

\- Rien…dis-je, en essayant de me concentrer sur ce que je fais. C'est juste de les voir tout autour…je ne sais pas. Ça me fait tout drôle.

\- Tu n'as jamais embrassé un garçon, avoue, me nargue Rayan.

\- Si et plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs, m'indigné-je.

\- Ah oui ? et c'était qui ? me demande-t-il curieux.

\- M'inviter à prendre un café ne te donne pas un accès à tous mes secrets, dis-je en souriant.

\- Très bien, alors. Tu veux qu'on bouge ? me propose-t-il.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas, répondé-je.

J'essaie de payer ma part, mais Rayan insiste pour le faire. En attrapant ma cape, j'aperçois Alice et Jason au fond du salon de thé. Ils sont eux aussi collés par les lèvres.

Rayan ouvre alors la porte et me cède le passage. C'est à ce moment que je me rappelle que c'est le déluge à l'extérieur. Je regarde Rayan, inquiète. Il soulève les épaules et me tend la main. Nous nous élançons dans une course sous la pluie froide. En quelques secondes, nous sommes trempés. Nous courrons ainsi jusqu'à la boutique de Scrienpenne où il y a un porche sous lequel nous pouvons nous abriter. Nous nous y arrêtons. Je suis trempée et glacée, mais je m'esclaffe de rire en voyant Rayan tout aussi mouillé. Il me sourit en m'endentant rire.

\- Quel temps de chien ! Vraiment pas idéal pour faire les boutiques, dit-il en s'essuyant le visage avec sa cape imbibée.

\- Non, vraiment pas, dis-je en m'adossant contre la façade de la boutique pour reprendre mon souffle. Ce qui est sûr c'est une St-Valentin spéciale.

\- C'est toi qui es spécial, Hélène, me dit-il en s'approchant à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je ne vois pas ce que je peux lui répliquer. Il glisse sa main dans mon cou et doucement il se penche sur moi en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser est bref, mais doux. Il se retire, prenant une distance de quelques centimètres. On dirait qu'il attend de voir si je vais le repousser. Puisque je n'en fais rien, il repose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cette fois, son baiser est plus fougueux et m'efforce de suivre.

\- Ouais, ouais, ouais, regarder ce qu'on a là ! nous interrompt mon demi-frère en sortant de la boutique de plumes avec ses deux inséparables amis. Je ne pensais jamais que tu allais te décider sœurette. Montague, ouais, ce n'est pas mal comme choix…Warrington aurait été mieux, ils sont plus riches.

Rayan se décolle de moi et avance vers Drago. Il a pris cette posture que je connais trop bien. Les poings serrés, le torse bombé, les épaules tirées vers l'arrière. Il est prêt à attaquer. Il fait une tête de plus que Drago et il est beaucoup plus musclé que lui. Le combat est inégal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Malefoy ? lui demande Rayan en se braquant face à mon demi-frère.

\- Je ne te parle pas, Montague. Fais de l'air ! le provoque Drago.

Je vois Rayan saisir sa baguette.

\- Wo ! Ça suffit vous deux, dis-je fermement en m'interposant entre les deux.

\- Pousses-toi, bébé, je vais régler le cas de ce petit morveux, me dit Rayan en me poussant doucement de son bras libre.

\- Hou…Bébé ! rigole Drago à ses amis. J'ai bien hâte de voir ce que tu vas me faire, Montague.

Rayan me pousse alors avec conviction. Il attrape Drago par le collet de sa cape et brandit sa baguette. Drago devient soudain blanc de peur.

\- Non ! dis-je en poussant Rayan de toutes mes forces.

Il recule de deux pas, surpris et me dévisage.

\- Ne touche pas à mon frère ! l'avertis-je. Je sais que c'est un crétin. Un petit emmerdeur de première. Il mérite amplement ce que tu allais lui faire subir, mais c'est mon frère et on ne touche pas à ma famille !

Je me retourne alors vers Drago en posant mes mains sur mes hanches. Il a ce regard malin et victorieux qui m'enrage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui refiler une claque sur le côté de la tête. Drago reste surpris de mon geste.

\- Toi ! Cesse de te mêler de la vie de tout le monde. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver les fesses ! Et qu'on se le dise, je sors avec qui je veux, indépendamment de leur compte en banque.

Je me retourne avant même qu'il puisse répliquer et je rejoins Rayan. J'attrape prudemment son bras. Il ne me rejette pas, c'est déjà bien. Il reste un moment à fixer Drago, mesurant sans doute les pours et les contres à passer outre mon avertissement. Je tire subtilement son bras pour que nous changions de porche. Il se laisse guider. Nous passons sous l'averse pour nous retrouver immédiatement sous une plus grande véranda. Celle-ci loge deux boutiques.

Je m'arrête dès que je suis au sec. Rayan se tourne alors vers moi.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir réagi aussi fortement, dis-je. Mon frère est un crétin, je sais, mais c'est mon frère. Je sais que c'était excessif, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser lui faire du mal. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je comprends, dit-il en attrapant mes deux mains dans les siennes.

Je le regarde et il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je me laisse faire. Si j'ai réussi à garder Rayan de mon côté après ce qui s'est passé avec Drago, c'est que j'ai un pouvoir assez fort sur lui.

(OP p. 626 à 631)

Fred

La séance d'entraînement était un vrai cauchemar. C'était vraiment déprimant à voir. Quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir et que Ron a raté le millième but qu'Angelina lui lançait - et ça sans effort- George a enfin décidé que c'était le moment de disparaître. J'avais raison, c'était une vraie torture à regarder. Il y a eu tellement d'opportunités ratées durant le temps qu'on est resté là à regarder, nous allons nous faire détruire lors du prochain match. Notre seul espoir est que Ginny réussisse à attraper le Vif d'Or le plus rapidement possible.

Heureusement, George avait également raison. Aller chez Zonko est vraiment le meilleur remède contre la déprime. Bien sûr, George, Lee et moi nous n'avons pas été là seulement pour le plaisir. Le plaisir n'est pas tout dans la vie, le travail aussi est important ! Avec les opportunités que George a repérées pour le local, c'est le moment de prendre des notes sur la présentation des produits. Comment ils sont exposés pour favoriser la vente ? Combien de chaque exemplaire mettre sur le plancher ? Toutes sortes de questions sérieuses auxquelles il faut prendre le temps de répondre.

Nous sortons tous les trois, les bras chargés de divers classiques qui ont fait la réputation de Zonko. Nos produits sont sans contredit les meilleurs et Zonko ne pourra jamais arriver à la cheville de notre boutique, mais nous gardons un grand respect pour eux. C'est après tout, l'élément déclencheur à notre inspiration. Sans cette boutique, George et moi, nous n'aurions jamais pu aller au bout de notre potentiel. C'est pourquoi nous avons acheté quelques Bombabouses, des bonbons à hoquet, des savons sauteurs et des tasses à thé mordeuses.

Aussitôt dehors, je constate que la pluie ne s'est pas calmée. Les goûtes de pluie rebondissent sur le pavé. C'est un véritable rideau devant nous. Il n'y a aucune façon de se rendre jusqu'au château sans être trempé jusqu'aux os. J'essaie de visualiser par où nous allons passer avec George et Lee. C'est là que j'aperçois Hélène à l'autre bout de la véranda qui couvre le porche de Zonko et Gaichiffon. Je me fige d'horreur en la voyant dans les bras de Montague. Tous les deux s'embrassant passionnément.

Quand ils finissent enfin par se décoller les lèvres – c'est-à-dire au bout de mille ans- Montague l'attrape par la main et l'entraine sous la pluie en riant de plaisir. C'est comme si on venait de me vider un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Je me sens frigorifié de stupeur. Je ne peux presque plus la voir. J'ai tellement d'eau dans les yeux qu'elle disparaît bien vite de ma vue. Je crois la voir entrer dans l'une des boutiques, je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Hey Fred ! m'interpelle George en posant sa main sur mon torse.

Je réalise alors que le froid que je ressentais et ma vision brouillée n'est pas seulement dû à mon émotion, mais aussi de la pluie qui s'acharne sur moi comme cette malchance qui s'est abattu sur moi depuis que j'ai croisé Hélène Black dans ma vie. J'ai avancé malgré moi vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? La faire tuer ou te faire tuer ? me demande George détrempé sous la pluie. Aller, viens suis-moi.

George a pitié de moi, je le vois dans ses yeux. Il me traine jusqu'à la véranda où Lee me dévisage, les bras chargés de nos paquets.

\- Wow, elle te fait vraiment de l'effet cette fille-là, constate-t-il.

\- Ouais, dis-je.

\- Tu t'en allais faire quoi ? Lui casser la gueule ? Te battre avec lui ? Tu l'as déjà fait une fois et ai-je vraiment besoin de te rappeler comment ça c'est fini ?

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce que j'allais faire. Je suis parti sans même m'en rendre compte, dis-je en regardant cette boutique où elle est entrée.

Je sais ce qui m'a poussé à avancer malgré moi. C'est elle. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qu'elle m'a fait. Après tout, c'est une fille bien ordinaire. Elle est jolie, c'est vrai, comme beaucoup autour de moi. Mais, elle me fait souffrir et j'aimerais tellement passer à autre chose. J'aimerais pouvoir aller de l'avant et que George cesse de me regarder comme si j'étais atteint d'une maladie incurable. Je ne peux pas l'avoir, mais je la veux plus que tout. Elle a décidé de choisir cette stupide mission. Elle veut être brave, elle veut sauver le monde, mais à quel prix ?

Je picosses distraitement dans mon assiette en regardant Hélène roucouler avec Montague.

\- Tu ne devrais pas leur porter une aussi grande attention. Tu te fais du mal pour rien me dit George. Et ces patates ne t'ont rien fait je te signale.

\- Je sais, dis-je exaspéré en croquant un bout de carotte.

\- En parlant de torture, voilà les filles qui reviennent, annonce Lee.

Les filles sont constellées de boue et leur pas est aussi lourd que leurs expressions découragées. C'est-à-dire aussi pire que la mienne. Elles nous font le compte rendu de tout l'entrainement. Je suis heureux de n'avoir vu qu'une petite partie. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'aurait rendu le plus de bonne humeur, l'entraînement merdique ou voire ma petite amie roulée une pelle à un autre gars ?… À bien y penser, j'aurais dû rester à l'entraînement.

Les filles avalent un petit quelque chose avant de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor pour aller prendre un bain. Je reste un moment assis à regarder Hélène à la grande exaspération de George. Je me suis changé en arrivant, mais je me sens toujours aussi glacé. Je ne sais pas ce que je vois. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais vécu d'émotion aussi sombre que celles que cette fille me fait vivre. Je la déteste tellement en ce moment. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Qu'essaie-t-elle de prouver ? Je ne peux me résoudre à penser qu'elle aime ce gars. Je la connais trop pour savoir qu'elle ne peut pas éprouver quelque chose pour lui. C'est impossible qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

Nous entrons dans la salle commune de Gryffondor toujours aussi animée. C'est bien la seule chose que cette vilaine grenouille ne nous a pas encore pris et qu'Hélène ne pourra pas changer. La vie dans cette tour.

Les filles ne sont toujours pas revenues de prendre leur bain tout comme Ron et Ginny. C'est donc le moment d'ouvrir le sujet du Quidditch avec Harry sans effusion de larmes d'Angelina et sans craindre que Ron ne se lance en bas de la tour.

Ordre du phénix p.644 à 645

Harry est assis avec Hermione qui est caché derrière son habituelle pile de livres. Cette image me fait d'abord sourire en pensant qu'Hélène doit sûrement ressembler à ça dans sa salle commune, puis cette même émotion me tord les entrailles en pensant à ce que j'ai vu cette après-midi.

\- Ron et Ginny ne sont pas là ? demandé-je en prenant une chaise près d'eux.

Harry répond non d'un signe de tête.

\- Tant mieux. On a assisté à leur séance d'entraînement. Ils vont se faire massacrer. Sans nous, ils ne valent rien.

\- N'exagère pas, Ginny se débrouille bien, dit George en s'asseyant à côté de moi. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment elle fait alors qu'on ne l'a jamais laissée jouer avec nous.

\- Depuis l'âge de six ans, elle force la porte de votre remise à balais, dans le jardin, et vole sur chacun de vos balais à tour de rôle quand vous n'êtes pas là, révèle Hermione derrière sa pile vacillante de livres consacrés aux anciennes runes.

\- Oh, dit George, modérément impressionné, ça explique tout.

\- Est-ce que Ron a réussi à bloquer un tir ? nous demande Hermione en nous jetant un regard par-dessus Hiéroglyphes et hologrammes magiques

\- Il y arrive quand il est sûr que personne ne l'observe, répondé-je, en levant les yeux au plafond. Samedi prochain, il suffira de demander à la foule de lui tourner le dos et de parler d'autre chose chaque fois que le Souafle s'approchera de ses buts.

Je suis dans un véritable cauchemar éveillé. Le Quidditch, Hélène, Ombrage… C'est trop ! Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Je me lève et je me dirige vers la fenêtre. L'air frais de l'extérieur entre doucement dans la pièce par une petite fente. Je peux voir le terrain de Quidditch d'ici. Si on m'avait dit que les choses allaient se passer de cette manière, je ne serais jamais revenu à Poudlard. J'ai besoin d'aller de l'avant, je dois laisser tout ça derrière moi, partir. Je ne suis pas fait pour vivre autant de noirceur !

\- Le Quidditch était à peu près la seule chose pour laquelle il valait la peine de rester ici, dis-je en contemplant le parc plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Tu as des examens à la fin de l'année ! réplique Hermione

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on n'était pas très intéressé par les ASPIC, répliqué-je. Les boîtes à Flemme sont prêtes à la commercialisation. On a enfin trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de ces furoncles, ils disparaissent avec quelques gouttes d'essence de Murlap, c'est Lee qui nous a donné l'idée.

George baîlle longuement et contemple d'un air inconsolable le ciel nocturne chargé de nuage. Je sais qu'il songe à Angelina. Il aurait voulu conclure avec elle avant de quitter l'école. Tout comme moi, j'aurais voulu que ça marche avec Hélène. Dans mon cas, c'est une vraie catastrophe. Le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à me détacher d'elle. Et Ombrage qui nous interdit de vol…Il est vraiment temps qu'on parte d'ici.

\- Je me demande si je vais prendre la peine d'aller voir ce match. Si jamais Zacharias Smith nous bat, il ne me restera plus qu'à me tuer.

\- Ou plutôt à le tuer, dis-je d'un ton décidé.

\- C'est ça l'ennui avec le Quidditch, remarque distraitement Hermione qui s'est replongée dans sa traduction des anciennes runes. Ça crée des tensions et des sentiments hostiles entre les maisons.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Hermione pour savoir si ce qu'elle vient de dire est une blague ou si elle est vraiment sérieuse.

\- C'est vrai ! insiste-t-elle, agacée. Ce n'est quand même qu'un jeu, ne l'oublions pas.

\- Hermione, réplique Harry en hochant la tête, tu t'y connais peut-être très bien en sentiments et en trucs comme ça, mais tu n'as jamais rien compris au Quidditch.

\- C'est possible, dit-elle d'un air sombre en retournant à sa traduction, mais au moins, je ne fais pas dépendre mon bonheur de la capacité de Ron à défendre ses buts.

Harry n'a pas tort. Je devrais peut-être voir avec Hermione ce qu'elle en pense pour Hélène. Je dois tout faire pour la ravoir. Il faut que je lui prouve qu'elle a fait un très mauvais choix. Je vais la convaincre de lâcher sa stupide mission et partir avec nous. Si George veut en profiter pour conclure avec Angelina, qu'il le fasse.


	78. Le chicaneur

Bonjour tous le monde ! Un beau geste, s.v.p. juste me dire que vous l'avez lu dans un review...juste question de me reconnecter avec quelques personnes et ne pas avoir l'impression d'écrire dans le vide...

Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 78 : Le chicaneur**

 _ **Hélène**_

Tous les élèves sont en effervescence aujourd'hui. Aucun d'un d'eux ne recule devant le froid pinçant de la fin février pour aller voir ce nouveau match de Quidditch.

\- Après vous mademoiselle, me dit Rayan en me laissant passer dans la première rangée

Je marche jusqu'au bout de la rangée. Le brouhaha de la foule autour est particulièrement excité. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas Serpentard qui joue, c'est Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Cette partie déterminera si Serpentard devient l'équipe favorite pour remporter la Coupe de Quidditch.

\- Hey Sœurette ! s'exclame joyeusement Drago derrière moi alors que j'arrive au bout de la rangée.

Je me retourne vers lui en lui souriant. Rayan se tourne également, mais en le fusillant du regard. Drago ne semble même pas le voir – ou bien il s'en fiche- et me fait une accolade. Depuis Pré-au-Lard, son attitude a beaucoup changé à mon égard. Il a sûrement réalisé l'intérêt d'avoir une grande sœur protectrice. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé le petit frère que j'ai connu avant Noël. C'est loin de me déplaire. À vrai dire, ça me fait beaucoup de bien de l'avoir près de moi. Depuis que je sors avec Rayan, il est devenu mon point d'ancrage, celui qui me permet de me retrouver. J'agis constamment dans le faux, plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Mes sentiments pour lui et ce qu'il semble ressentir pour moi est la seule chose de vrai...

\- Tu sais que l'excitation de la partie Quidditch te va très bien, me complimente Rayan à l'oreille.

Je lui souris pour lui montrer que je suis touchée de son compliment. Ce n'est pas le meilleur compliment que j'ai en jamais entendu, mais venant de lui, c'est sûrement ce qu'il peut produire de mieux.

Le match commence et immédiatement c'est le carnage pour Gryffondor. Ron encaisse deux buts en moins de trois minutes de jeu. Les nouveaux batteurs de l'équipe sont lamentables ! L'un d'eux vient justement de donner un coup de batte sur la bouche de Johnson en ratant un Cognard. Bien sûr, tous les Serpentard sont debout pour applaudir à cet exploit. Au même moment, Ron laisse entrer trois autres buts. Impossible pour nous de se rasseoir plus de quelques secondes. Entre Ron qui laisse entrer le Souafle dans les buts comme du sable dans un tamis et l'autre batteur qui tombe en arrière de son balai en poussant un cri perçant lorsque Zacharias Smith, un poursuiveur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle lui fonce dessus, nous n'avons pas un moment pour nous reposer ! Après le 10e but, c'est-à-dire après seulement 15 minutes de jeu, Serpentard entame la chanson Weasley est notre roi. Ce qui n'arrange rien pour Ron. Soudain les deux attrapeurs partent en vitesse. Ils ont repéré le Vif d'or. Ginny est très habile sur son balai. Elle ravit le Vif d'or sous le nez de Summerby, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Le score final est alors de 240 à 230. Seulement dix points de différence. Grâce à Ginny, l'hécatombe est enfin terminée. Autour de moi, tout le monde fête la victoire de Poufsouffle et notre remonté en tête en chantant haut et fort Weasley est notre roi.

 **Fred** _Ordre du phénix p. 646 à 647_

Le match d'aujourd'hui a été une vraie tragédie ! L'atmosphère de la salle commune s'en ressent. On dirait une veillée funèbre particulièrement lugubre. Même George et moi n'avons pas le cœur à faire quelques blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère. Harry et Ginny discutent à voix basse près du feu. Ron fait vraiment pitié à voir. Il s'est recroquevillé dans un coin et contemple ses genoux en serrant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

\- Angelina ne veut toujours pas accepter sa démission, dit Ginny à Harry en regardant Ron. Elle dit qu'elle est sûre qu'il finira par y arriver.

George et moi s'approchons d'eux.

\- Je n'ai même plus le cœur à me payer sa tête, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la silhouette prostrée de Ron. Tu te rends compte…quand il a laissé entrer le quatorzième…

Je fais de grands moulinets désordonnés avec mes bras, comme un chien pataugeant dans l'eau pour illustrer Ron qui essayait vainement d'arrêter le Souafle.

\- Enfin bon, il vaut mieux que je réserve ça pour les soirées entre amis, dis-je en voyant l'air mal à l'aise sur les visages de Ginny et Harry.

 _Ordre du phénix p. 648 à 652_

Ce matin, j'appréhende déjà le cours de potion de cette après-midi. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir à nouveau dans les bras de ce gorille. Elle n'a même pas daigné me regarder une seule fois la semaine dernière. Elle a fait comme si de rien n'était ou comme si je n'avais rien vu. Je ne suis pas idiot ni aveugle. J'ai bien vu qu'ils se tenaient la main et je l'ai même vue lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Juste à y penser j'en ai la nausée. Aujourd'hui je ne laisserai pas passer ma chance de lui montrer que son choix est ridicule.

\- Ça y est, j'ai envoyé le hibou. Croise les doigts ! Cette fois-ci, je le sens, notre offre sera acceptée ! me dit joyeusement George en s'asseyant à la table pour déjeuner.

Peu de temps après, alors que le courrier commence à arriver, Harry, Ron et Hermione viennent se joindre à nous. Hermione attrape sa Gazette du sorcier et paye le hibou. Un autre hibou se pose alors devant Harry qui le regarde avec curiosité.

\- Qui cherches-tu ? demande-t-il à l'oiseau.

Les sourcils froncés, il tend la main vers le hibou, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de prendre la lettre, trois, quatre, cinq autres hiboux atterrissent devant lui et se bousculent, marchant dans le beurre, renversant la salière, pour essayer d'être le premier à distribuer le courrier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Ron stupéfait.

Autour les autres Gryffondor se penchent pour mieux voir. Sept autres hiboux se posent alors parmi les autres, criant, hululant, battant des ailes.

Hermione plonge la main dans ce tourbillon de plumes en retire un hibou moyen duc qui porte dans son bec un long paquet cylindrique.

\- Harry ! dit-elle d'une voix haletante. Je crois savoir ce que ça signifie. Ouvre d'abord, celui-ci !

Harry déchire le papier d'emballage d'où s'échappe un exemplaire soigneusement roulé de l'édition de mars du Chicaneur. Il déroule le magazine et le regarde stupéfait.

Je me penche par-dessus la table pour voir le visage d'Harry sur le magazine. En grosses lettres rouges, un titre annonce sur toute la largeur de la photo :

HARRY POTTER PARLE ENFIN : LA VÉRITÉ SUR CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM ET LE RÉCIT DE LA NUIT OÙ JE L'AI VU REVENIR

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Hermione avec avidité. Harry, tu veux bien que…

\- Vas-y, répond Harry, un peu déconcerté.

Ron et Hermione commencent tous deux à ouvrir des enveloppes. J'en fais alors de même, me laissant emporter par la curiosité.

\- Celle-ci est envoyée par un type qui pense que tu as perdu la boule, dit Ron en parcourant sa lettre. Bah…

\- Là, il y a une femme qui te recommande de suivre une cure d'électro-sort à Ste-Mangouste, dit Hermione qui froisse la lettre, l'air déçu.

\- Celle-ci m'a l'air mieux, dit Harry avec lenteur. Hé, elle me croit !

\- Celui-ci est partagé, résume-je. Il écrit que tu ne donnes pas l'impression d'être fou mais, comme il ne veut vraiment pas croire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour, il ne sait plus que penser. Bref, beaucoup de parchemin pour rien dire !

\- En voilà un autre que tu as convaincu, Harry ! s'exclame Hermione d'un ton surexcité. « Après avoir lu votre version de l'histoire, je suis bien obligé de conclure que La Gazette du sorcier vous a traité très injustement…Bien que je n'aie pas du tout envie de croire au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, je suis forcé de reconnaître que vous avez dit la vérité… » Oh c'est merveilleux !

 **Hélène**

Dès que j'arrive dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Rayan se lève et vient m'accueillir.

\- Tu as bien dormi, bébé ? me demande-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- Comme un charme, menté-je avec un sourire radieux

La vérité c'est que je ne dormais pas beaucoup avant, mais depuis que j'ai laissé Rayan m'approcher d'aussi près, je n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil. Chaque fois que je plonge dans le sommeil c'est d'épuisement et je suis davantage envahi de cauchemars. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être pire, mais ce l'est !

Rayan m'embrasse passionnément puis, je le suis à la table. J'ai la nausée devant mon bol de céréales. Je joue dedans plus que je mange. Drago arrive au moment où les hiboux arrivent pour distribuer le courrier. Un Grand-Duc particulièrement imposant vient se poser sur son épaule et lui dépose un parchemin et un paquet. Mon frère s'assoit à côté de moi, comme il le fait à tous les matins depuis Pré-au-Lard.

\- C'est maman, elle te dit bonjour, me dit Drago en croquant une pomme verte tout en lisant la lettre. Et ceci, c'est encore des bonbons qu'on pourra se partager.

J'attrape le paquet qu'il me glisse puis je me risque à regarder à la table de Gryffondor. Mon moment de torture et de paix de la journée. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Je me fais du mal, c'est évident, mais c'est aussi mon moment pour attraper son sourire. De loin, c'est sûr, mais c'est le seul luxe que je m'accorde dans mon quotidien.

J'aperçois alors une volée de hiboux qui se pose devant Harry. Puis une autre volée de sept hiboux rejoignent les autres. Le piaillement des oiseaux commence alors à attirer l'attention des autres élèves dans la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce … commence Rayan en me voyant fixer la table de Gryffondor.

Je lui pointe alors le rassemblement de hiboux devant Harry. Pendant que lui et ses amis autour commencent à ouvrir les lettres avec enthousiasme, je donne un coup de coude à Drago pour lui montrer le spectacle.

Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être intrigués. Les professeurs le sont aussi. Le professeur Ombrage tout particulièrement. Je la vois se lever – ce qui n'est pas si facile à voir étant donné sa grandeur. Elle fait le tour de la table et s'approche dangereusement d'Harry et de ses amis.

 **Fred**

\- Encore un qui pense que tu racontes n'importe quoi, dit Ron en jetant par-dessus son épaule une lettre froissée. Mais celle-ci écrit que tu l'as convaincue et te considère maintenant comme un véritable héros. Elle a joint une photo…Wooaoo !

\- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? dit alors une voix de petite fille faussement aimable derrière moi.

Harry lève la tête vers elle, les mains pleines d'enveloppes.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous reçu toutes ces lettres, Mr. Potter ? demande-t-elle lentement

\- C'est un crime maintenant de recevoir du courrier ? demandé-je d'une voix forte.

\- Attention M. Weasley, sinon je serai obligée de vous donner une retenue, me menace-t-elle. Alors Mr. Potter ?

\- Des gens m'ont écrit parce que j'ai donné une interview, explique Harry. Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé au mois de juin.

\- Une interview ? répète Ombrage la voix plus aiguë et plus grêle que jamais. Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je veux dire qu'une journaliste m'a posé des questions et que j'y ai répondues, dit Harry. Voilà.

Et il lui jette l'exemplaire du Chicaneur. Elle l'attrape au vol et regarde la couverture. Son visage terreux, blafard prend alors une horrible teinte violacée. Si la situation était différente ça serait l'occasion d'échanger une bonne blague avec George. Mais pour l'instant, ça serait aussi risqué que lorsque maman lâche son grognement animal.

\- Quand avez-vous fait cela ? interroge-t-elle d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

\- Pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, répond Harry.

Elle lui lance un regard brûlant de rage, le magazine tremblant entre ses doigts boudinés.

\- Il n'y aura plus d'autres sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour vous Mr. Potter, murmure-t-elle. Comment avez-vous osé…? Comment avez-vous pu…? (elle prend une profonde inspiration) J'ai pourtant essayé de vous apprendre à ne pas dire de mensonges mais, apparemment, le message n'a pas pénétré. Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et une nouvelle semaine de retenue.

Elle s'éloigne en serrant le Chicaneur contre sa poitrine, suivie des yeux par la plupart des élèves dont Hélène et sa bande.

 **Hélène**

\- C'était quoi ce magazine ? demande Rayan en regardant Ombrage quitter la Grande Salle en furie.

Cette réponse, nous l'avons eu après le cours de métamorphose. D'énormes écriteaux ont été placardés partout dans l'école pendant que l'on était en cours. C'est difficile de les manquer. Ils sont partout ! Sur les tableaux d'affichage, dans tous les couloirs, dans les salles de classe et même dans les toilettes !

PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD, TOUT ÉLÈVE SURPRIS EN POSSESSION DU MAGAZINE LE CHICANEUR SERA RENVOYÉ CONFORMÉMENT AU DÉCRET D'ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO VINGT-SEPT.

SIGNÉ : DOLORES JANES OMBRAGE, GRANDE INQUISITRICE.

Comment faire en sorte que tout le monde le lise ! Une affiche pour un concert des Bizarr'Sisters n'aurait pas suscité un engouement aussi prononcé.

\- Ça y est ! Je l'ai, annonce Jason en apportant un exemplaire du magazine pendant le dîner.

En voyant le visage d'Harry sur la couverture, je pose immédiatement la main dessus. Les autres me regardent surpris. Je sais que c'est par instinct de protection, comme si mon inconscient en voyant son visage me regarder se disait que j'allais mourir avec tous ceux qui ont fait ce serment inviolable. À cette table, mon instinct n'est pas la bienvenue. Ils me dévisagent tous. Je regarde alors autour. Je sais qu'Ombrage est là, pas trop loin à scruter la foule d'élève comme un phare sur l'océan. Elle tente de repérer les élèves rebelles qui sont en possession du magazine interdit. C'est inutile, puisque tous les élèves ont trouvé un moyen de se le procurer et de lui cacher.

\- Cache ça ! lui ordonnais-je. À moins que tu veux te faire renvoyer ! Et vous autres, n'ayez pas l'air aussi excité. _Elle_ le saura c'est sûr.

Les élèves autour de nous se rassoient en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus décontracté possible. Rayan paraît encore plus surpris de mon attitude.

\- Quoi, c'est vrai ! En plus, nous on le sait déjà que ce qui est écrit dans ce magazine est vrai. Alors pourquoi se presser.

Mon explication semble l'avoir satisfait. J'attrape ma baguette et je la pose sur le magazine. Le visage d'Harry disparaît alors complètement ainsi que le titre en lettre rouge : HARRY POTTER PARLE ENFIN : LA VÉRITÉ SUR CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM ET LE RÉCIT DE LA NUIT OÙ JE L'AI VU REVENIR. Le tout devient alors une innocente page blanche comme le reste du magazine. Les autres autours poussent alors des onomatopées de protestation.

\- Du calme, dis-je en enlevant ma baguette. Tient lit.

Je lance le tas de feuille blanche à Drago. Il le regarde incrédule, puis son visage change en découvrant le contenu des pages. Ses yeux bondissent d'un côté à l'autre de la feuille et je devine à son teint rouge de colère qu'Harry n'a pas dû épargner son père. Rayan n'étant plus capable d'attendre davantage lui arrache des mains et le lit à son tour. J'attends que le magazine face le tour de la table voyant chacun prendre les traits de la haine. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, Harry a bien cité le nom de M. Malefoy, mais également celui de la plupart des parents des Serpentard.

Les regards mauvais qu'ils lancent à Harry n'annoncent rien de bon. Ils ne pourront pas l'attaquer ouvertement. Ça équivaudrait à dire que ce qui est dit dans cet article est vrai et qu'ils l'ont lu. J'ai bien peur qu'ils essayent de l'avoir plus sournoisement...

Comme je le craignais, les gars ont pensé à toutes sortes de plans pour s'en prendre à Harry. Heureusement, aucune de leurs idées n'est réalisable dans le contexte de l'école. Sans compter que pour une fois, la présence d'Ombrage joue en la faveur d'Harry. Elle semble ne pas le lâcher des yeux. Ce qui le rend difficile à atteindre du moins sans risque de se faire renvoyer. Les gars grognent encore lorsque nous nous rendons au cours de potion. Ils n'échangent pratiquement pas de mot. Ils cherchent tous une façon d'évacuer leur colère. Je ne comprends pas trop en quoi cela concerne Rayan et Dean ou même Jason. Après tout, leurs parents n'ont pas été cités dans l'article. Par solidarité, sans doute…

Fred et George arrivent alors et s'adossent au mur de pierre comme d'habitude. Fred nous regarde délibérément avec son sourire en coin. J'essaie de ne pas le regarder, mais son attitude me dérange en quelque sorte. Je croyais qu'on avait été clair sur le fait de ne pas provoquer mes « gorilles » comme il les appelle. Mais il est tellement beau dans cette attitude désinvolte. Son air baveux le rend plus craquant…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? lui demande Rayan en le voyant nous fixer.

\- Vous faites moins les malins maintenant que votre vrai nature est exposée au grand jour, le nargue Fred.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? Se faire démolir ? À voir le visage de George ce n'était pas prévu dans leur scénario. Il est aussi scandalisé que moi par l'attitude suicidaire de son frère.

Rayan s'approche alors de Fred en bombant le torse, les poings serrés, les épaules par en arrière. Si je m'interpose entre les deux comme je l'ai fait avec Drago, je risque plus qu'une rupture de couple…

Heureusement, le professeur Rogue ouvre la porte à ce moment-là. Je m'approche alors de Rayan et je lui prends la main. Je profite du fait qu'il continue de fixer férocement Fred pour dévisager celui-ci à mon tour. Je tire doucement le bras de Rayan et par chance il me suit. Il continue de souffler comme un taureau prêt à charger. Il n'est pas prêt d'oublier cet affront. Il me donne un baiser sur la joue distraitement au moment de nous séparer et je descends l'allée de table pour m'installer à ma place. Fred me rejoint rapidement. Il a toujours ce sourire moqueur qui me glace le sang en pensant à son attitude. Il est craquant, mais je suis trop inquiète pour sa sécurité pour que je me laisse m'émouvoir.

Le professeur Rogue parle des différences et subtilités qui font un excellent poison. Je l'écoute que d'une oreille, car je vois Rayan lancer des regards mauvais autant à Fred qu'à George. Mon cerveau est en ébullition. Je suis tellement distraite que je passe proche de faire exploser le labo.

Je profite de l'intervention de Severus auprès de Rayan pour écrire discrètement dans mon cahier de notes.

« Pourquoi tu les provoques ? »

Je donne un léger coup de pied à Fred en retournant à ma potion un doigt posé sur ma question. Je me retourne un instant plus tard pour voir qu'il m'a répondu dans son cahier.

« J'ai besoin de te voir, ce soir »

« Impossible, je suis trop surveillée » répondé-je dans mon cahier

« Quand ? »

Je pointe à nouveau ma précédente réponse en faisant semblant de relire mes notes.

« Nous avions un marché. Laisses-les tranquilles » ajouté-je.

« J'ai besoin de te voir » écrit-il à nouveau.

\- Non, murmuré-je de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre.

Je le vois soulever les épaules. Je sais qu'il n'a pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Cela me terrifie parce qu'il a déjà transgressé notre accord. Jusqu'où ira-t-il pour me parler ? En même temps, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas le voir, ni ce soir, ni jamais. Je ne suis pas sûr non plus que j'en ai très envie avec ce qu'on s'est dit la dernière fois.

Je prends alors mon temps pour terminer ma potion. Je dois attendre que Rayan termine la sienne pour le distraire assez longtemps pour donner le temps à Fred et George de disparaître de sa vue. Peut-être que Fred est devenu suicidaire, mais pas son frère.

 **Fred**

\- Pourquoi tu gardes cet air heureux et bête ? me demande George en m'aidant à accrocher l'exemplaire du magazine du Chicaneur que nous avons agrandi.

\- Elle m'a répondu, dis-je en regardant le magazine de loin pour m'assurer qu'il soit bien droit.

\- Et puis ? Elle t'en veut probablement plus qu'avant, me dit George.

\- C'est un début, en tout cas, dis-je en montant sur le fauteuil pour replacer le magazine. Les autres vont adorer quand ils vont entrer dans la salle commune.

\- C'est sûr… Ça serait encore mieux si ce Harry pouvait lancer des commentaires, suggère George.

\- Pourquoi pas « Ombrage est bête à manger de la bouse » ? dis-je en y jetant le sort.

\- Provocateur, mais intéressant, confirme George. « Le ministère est un tas de crétins »

George lance le sort et le magazine lance alors nos phrases de temps à autre. Nous nous frappons dans les mains et au même moment, la salle commune commence à se remplir.


	79. Attaques et contre-attaques

Voici un **gros** chapitre ! Merci **Titou845** de m'avoir écrit. C'est très encourageant à lire. Sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais continuer... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

 **Chapitre 79 : Attaques et contre-attaques**

 **Hélène**

Hier soir, une nouvelle annonce a été affiché. Tous les élèves qui ont 17 ans avant le 21 avril peuvent passer leur examen de Transplanage au début avril à Pré-au-Lard.

En sortant de ce cours ci, je me sens soudainement plus légère, car j'ai enfin réussi à le faire. J'ai transplané. L'annonce de l'examen m'ayant donné une plus grande détermination sans doute... Je crois avoir compris assez bien la méthode pour le refaire au prochain cours. Rayan me narguait hier soir en me disant que c'était surprenant que je n'aie pas réussi plus tôt. J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il aura quand je lui raconterai… Ce qui est sûr c'est que cela ne m'apportera pas plus de joie que de voir la face de Johnson exaspéré lorsque j'ai réussi avant elle.

Je marche dans la foule d'élève qui sort bruyamment de la Grande Salle quand je _le_ vois. _Fred_. Je lui en veux beaucoup d'avoir brisé notre accord. Même jeudi, avant le cours de potion il a à nouveau tenté le diable en lançant à nouveau quelque réplique du magazine à voix haute devant les gars. J'avoue que jeudi dernier je n'aurais pas été contre le fait que Rayan lui en donne une bonne droite. Au moins pour le faire taire. Mais Severus est à nouveau arrivé à temps pour empêcher un malheur.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai le champ libre pour humilier celle qu'il défend si ardemment. Pourquoi m'en priver ? Par contre, j'ai promis à Dumbledore de tout faire pour ma rédemption, alors allons-y tout de même en douceur… Je me concentre prenant bien soin de ne pas formuler mon incantation.

« _Aquamenti_ », pensé-je, en lançant mon sort.

Une trompe d'eau sort de ma baguette, mais au moment où celle-ci devrait atteindre Johnson, je me vois tremper par mon propre sort. Johnson s'est retourné à temps en lançant un sortilège du Bouclier. L'eau que j'ai envoyée m'est donc toute revenue !

Les amis de Fred et lui-même s'écroulent de rirent en me voyant. Les Serpentard qui m'attendaient plus loin dans le hall, accourent alors tous pour venir à ma défense. Voilà donc encore les Serpentard et les Gryffondor qui se provoquent du regard à quelques pouces les uns des autres, prêts à se battent. Il n'y en a même pas un pour se soucier que je suis détrempée.

\- Alors vous trouvez ça drôle ? les attaque Rayan.

\- Parce que vous, vous n'auriez pas trouvé ça drôle si c'était Angelina qui avait reçu cette trompe d'eau ? s'indigne George.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est si prévisible votre nouvelle, ajoute Johnson.

Elle n'a pas tort. Je n'ai pas vraiment innové. C'est une leçon intéressante à apprendre, j'en prends bonne note.

Rayan retrousse les manches de sa robe. Dean et Jason l'imitent. Les jumeaux et Lee en font de même. Je m'essuie alors le visage et je me faufile entre les deux camps avant que le tout n'éclate.

\- Rayan. Les garçons, dis-je à ceux de ma maison le plus suavement possible. J'ai commis une erreur, c'est sûr. C'est de bonne guerre, je vous assure.

Rayan et les autres me regardent étonnés. Je me retourne vers les jumeaux en prenant la main de Rayan dans la mienne.

\- J'ai voulu lui faire une bonne blague. Johnson à raison, j'ai été trop prévisible, vous m'avez eu. Félicitation et sans rancune, d'accord ? dis-je le plus innocemment du monde.

Mon attitude déconcerte autant les Gryffondor que les Serpentard. Je profite que tout le monde soit sous le choc pour tirer Rayan. Ceux de notre maison nous suivent docilement. Personne ne parle. Ils sont subjugués. Bien sûr, cet état de choc ne dure pas. Aussitôt que nous avons descendu l'escalier qui mène à notre salle commune, Rayan s'arrête comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as faits là, bébé ? Si tu crois qu'on allait se faire massacrer par ces gars-là…commence Rayan.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, je sais bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre vous, répliqué-je.

\- Alors c'était quoi ça ? Tu as pitié d'eux ? Tu es trop gentille, bébé.

Je lève les yeux au plafond.

\- Ce n'est pas pour eux que j'ai interrompu ce qui allait finir en carnage. Ça ne m'aurait pas déplu je t'assure. Mais ce n'est pas prudent de se battre quand il y a autant de professeurs autour. Qu'allez-vous faire quand le maître nous enverra en mission ? Vous allez tout dévoiler à tout le monde pour un simple coup d'éclat ? Je suis la plus intelligente, chouchou, ne l'oublie pas.

Les autres gars tentent de cacher leur fou rire en m'entendant l'appeler « chouchou ». Rayan les fusille du regard. J'attrape alors ses mains dans les miennes et tout en me dressant sur la pointe des pieds, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pour moi, ce geste ne me procure aucune sensation. Je ne ressens vraiment rien pour lui. Ce geste est tout simplement mécanique et utilitaire. Pour lui c'est complètement autre chose. Je le vois à son sourire bêta qu'il prend lorsque je regarde dans ses yeux après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Alors, tu viens ? lui demandé-je

\- Où ça ? me demande-t-il toujours envouté par mon baiser.

\- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser humilier aussi facilement, tu te trompes ! Je suis juste plus patiente que toi quand il s'agit de me venger!

Rayan me sourit alors. Il se dit sûrement que je suis plus machiavélique et sournoise qu'il ne pourra jamais l'être et c'est ça qu'il aime chez moi.

Nous entrons donc dans la cuisine et nous sommes alors accueillis par une armée d'elfe de maison. Dean et Jason nous suivent.

\- Puis-je parler à Winky, s'il vous plaît ? demandé-je

\- Whoua, bébé, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? S'il vous plait ! Ce sont des elfes de maison ! C'est quoi ces politesse ? Ses créatures sont là pour nous servir ce n'est pas le Premier ministre, rit Rayan. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'on voit que tu ne viens pas du même monde que nous.

\- En effet…marmonné-je pour moi-même entre mes dents.

\- Tu n'as qu'à ordonner et ils feront ce que tu veux, m'explique-t-il bêtement.

Winky émerge du groupe d'elfe dans sa robe de tulle toute tâchée. Elle s'incline alors bien bas en me voyant.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe habillé comme ça… commente Jason.

\- Bien sûr que non, celle-ci a été…libérée, murmuré-je très bas ce dernier mot pour que Winky ne m'entende pas le prononcer. Winky, j'aurais besoin de toi.

Winky lève alors la tête, les yeux pétillants à l'idée de rendre service.

\- Je te demande de mélanger de l'encre bleue dans les shampoings de certains Gryffondor et de leur donner seulement les barres de savon qui se trouvent dans ma chambre au lieu de ceux qui se trouvent dans leur salle de bain. Voici les noms de ceux que tu devras faire le changement, dis-je en lui écrivant les noms sur un bout de parchemin.

J'ai inscrit les noms de Fred, George, Spinet, Johnson, Bell et Lee. J'ai bien fait attention de ne pas mettre celui d'Harry ni celui de Ron ou d'Hermione. À ce qu'on m'a raconté, c'est un groupe qui va au bout de leur énigme alors vaut mieux ne pas leur en donner.

Winky prend le parchemin et s'incline bien bas.

\- Merci beaucoup Winky, dis-je en sortant.

Les gars me suivent dans le corridor.

\- Merci beaucoup, m'imite Rayan pour faire rire ses amis.

\- Cet elfe n'a aucune raison de m'obéir, dis-je en me retournant brusquement vers lui. La moindre des choses lorsqu'elle me rend service c'est de la remercier !

Je tourne les talons et m'enfuit vers la salle commune. Je sais que Rayan me court après, mais il est hors de question de m'arrêter. Le pire endroit où je peux me mettre pour lui, c'est au milieu de la salle commune. Il sera alors obligé de ramper devant moi en public et c'est un spectacle dont je me délecte.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Dean est redevenu ami avec Rayan. Il m'a vu l'humilier en public et ça lui a plu. Il s'est sûrement dit qu'il avait été chanceux que je ne le choisisse pas après tout. Il m'en veut sûrement encore, mais il fait beaucoup d'efforts en ce moment pour rétablir le lien.

\- Bébé, aller quoi… dit Rayan en s'agenouillant à côté de mon fauteuil. Tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule pour un elfe de maison. C'est ridicule, allons donc !

Je m'assois à l' opposer de lui dans le fauteuil en lui montrant explicitement que je l'ignore.

\- Bébé, c'était juste pour rire. Je ne voulais pas te fâcher. Mais avoue que tu l'as bien cherché avec tes « s'il vous plaît » et tes « merci beaucoup » à un elfe de maison.

Je le foudroie du regard et je me lève. Je suis toujours trempée et j'ai décidé que j'allais me changer.

\- Non, bébé, non ! me supplie Rayan en me suivant.

Je me tourne à demi vers lui en croisant les bras en faisant semblant de ne pas le regarder.

\- Je m'excuse, bébé. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça devant les gars. Je m'excuse.

Je le regard un instant puis je reprends mon visage fâché en regardant ailleurs.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire quoi faire. Tu as le droit de parler comme tu veux à ces créatures. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie ! me demande-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne cherche pas à me débattre, ce qu'il interprète comme étant le signe que je capitule. Je ne dis pas un mot, puis je lui donne un baiser bref et je monte pour me changer. Son attitude me dégoute, mais beaucoup moins que la mienne. Je sais doser l'espoir que je lui fais vivre pour qu'il s'accroche à moi désespérément. Je suis affreuse !

Au petit déjeuner, ce matin, tout le monde s'est écroulé de rire en voyant les jumeaux et leurs amis entrer dans la Grande Salle. Leurs cheveux bleus et leur peau tachée de noir, c'était tout un spectacle. Difficile à manquer. Rayan a même déclaré devant tout le monde que c'était du grand art.

Fred et George m'ont regardé intensément. Ils savent que je suis derrière ce coup. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est s'ils m'en veulent pour la blague en soi ou si c'est pour avoir créé un produit sans leur avoir communiqué l'idée…

Comme à tous les cours, le professeur Ombrage est en retard. Nous sommes donc forcés de l'attendre devant la classe. Je me suis adossé au mur pour lire un chapitre du cours de sortilège pendant que Rayan débat avec conviction l'importance d'une loi autorisant les coups sans conséquence au quidditch avec Jason. Dean s'éclipse discrètement de la conversation et vient alors s'adosser au mur à côté de moi.

\- Finalement, je commence à être content que tu ne m'aies pas choisi. Tu es vraiment sans pitié avec lui. Tu ne laisses vraiment rien passé, alors ? me demande Dean amusé.

\- Rien. Je suis impitoyable sur ce point. Je ne suis pas une vulgaire poupée, réponde-je sans lever les yeux de mon livre.

\- J'avais remarqué… C'était vraiment marrant de le voir te supplier ainsi. « Non s'il te plaît » « Je t'en prie… » continue Dean en imitant Rayan d'une manière grotesque tout cela à mi-voix pour ne pas qu'il entende.

Je ris à le voir imiter Rayan. Mais celui-ci nous a vu plaisanter et il s'approche. Il glisse sa main sur ma taille et regarde Dean droit dans les yeux pour l'intimider. Rayan lui sourit comme si de rien n'était, mais son énergie est vraiment menaçante. Dean ne semble pas avoir compris le message.

\- Alors de quoi vous parliez ? demande Rayan

\- De rien, je faisais juste lui raconter une blague, dit Dean d'un air détaché.

\- Ça avait l'air drôle, commente Rayan dont les poils commencent à se hérisser sur les bras.

Le professeur Ombrage arrive alors l'air épuisé en provoquant un silence immédiat. Nous entrons et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'échanger un regard complice avec Dean tandis que Rayan me traine littéralement par le bras pour entrer dans la classe.

Au souper, la Grande Salle résonne comme d'habitude des conversations mélangées qui fusent de partout. Drago, assis à côté de moi me raconte son cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Hagrid, le géant qui donne ce cours a décidé de choisir des créatures sans intérêt depuis qu'il a été mis sous la surveillance de la Grande Inquisitrice. Mon frère se délecte de raconter le malaise d'Hagrid face à Ombrage. Il ne manque pas de nous rapporter chaque intervention de celle-ci. C'est pour lui un spectacle très plaisant de voir le géant se tourner en ridicule et souffrir. Il parle beaucoup aussi d'Harry « Potter », comme il l'appelle.

\- Il t'intéresse beaucoup ce Potter, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandé-je avec un sourire narquois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? me demande-t-il interloqué

\- Potter-Ci, Potter-Ça, vous savez ce qu'a fait Potter ? dis-je en l'imitant. Tu en parles tellement qu'on pourrait croire que tu en es amoureux.

Il me regarde hésitant. Il se demande sans doute si c'est une insulte ou une blague. Heureusement pour moi, il a fini par décidé que je devais blaguer et il me pousse en souriant pour se venger.

\- C'est ça, sœurette, dit-il ironiquement. Moi avec Potter et toi avec tous les frères Weasley !

\- Quel Noël ça ferait, dis-je sur le même ton que lui avant d'imaginer la scène. Sans compter qu'à partir de ce moment, tu n'existerais plus sur la superbe tapisserie de ton père.

Drago rit avec moi en imaginant la scène, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. Ces deux-là rient vraiment comme deux gorilles et pour n'importe quoi. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient vraiment compris de quoi nous parlions.

C'est à ce moment que Rayan me tape sur l'épaule et me murmure à l'oreille.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se parler, un moment ?

Je lui fais signe que oui.

\- On se voit tantôt dans les gradins, me lance Drago alors que je me lève pour suivre Rayan.

Je lui souris par-dessus mon épaule tout en continuant mon chemin. Je commence à redouter qui y est quelque chose qui cloche lorsque je vois Rayan s'arrêter au pied de l'escalier de marbre.

\- Écoute, bébé, ça ne marche pas ! me lance-t-il les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés. Je croyais que tu étais ma petite amie.

\- Mais je le suis, choucou, dis-je étonnée en essayant d'attraper son bras.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Tu plaisantes avec tous les autres gars, sauf avec moi, m'accuse-t-il en repoussant mon bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un tentacule d'un monstre marin.

\- J'ai le droit de parler avec mon frère que je sache ! me fâché-je

\- Et ce matin avec Dean. Les petits secrets, les petits rires à mi-voix. Tu vas me dire que c'était juste amical !

\- Tu m'accuses d'être infidèle, c'est ça !? me fâché-je

Rayan est figé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois aussi insultée. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce que je m'écrase et que je lui demande pardon. Je ne lui laisserai pas ce contrôle. Oh que non !

\- Tu me déçois énormément, Rayan ! ajouté-je

Je lui tourne le dos pour paraître encore plus outrée. À ce moment, j'aperçois Fred, George et Lee plus loin dans le hall. Ils font semblant de parler ensemble, mais je vois bien dans son expression que Fred nous écoute et qu'il se régale d'entendre ce confit. Je ne suis pas choqué de son attitude. En fait, j'en suis même flatté. Le voir ainsi réveille en moi un petit espoir que j'avais essayé de réprimer après notre dispute. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour nous deux… Je réprime alors le sourire qui monte en moi à la penser qu'il m'aime toujours et j'essaie de reprendre mes esprits pour retourner dans la Grande Salle.

\- Bébé, attend ! me conjure Rayan avant de me rejoindre en me forçant à lui faire face à nouveau.

Je croise les bras et fronce les sourcils, bien déterminé à ne pas lui laisser de chance.

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas… commence-t-il

\- Ha ! vous êtes là ! l'interrompt Dean derrière moi.

Toute l'équipe de Serpentard accompagné de Grace, Alice, Pansy et d'une fille de sixième année - dont je ne me souviens pas du nom - arrivent avec lui.

\- Aller, vous venez ? s'exclame Jason bras dessus, bras dessous avec Alice en nous dépassant. On va être en retard à l'entraînement.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on est les mieux placés pour remporter la coupe, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lâcher du lousse, lance Drago haut et fort en passant près de Fred, George et Lee.

\- Allez-y, mais cette fois-ci ce sera sans moi, dis-je sans cesser de fixer Rayan dans les yeux avec froideur.

Rayan ferme alors les yeux. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais je sens que je l'ai blessé sérieusement dans son ego.

\- Quoi ? me demande Dean inquiet. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas ma place, après tout…dis-je en gardant mes yeux sur Rayan.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, continue Dean sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et moi je ne compte pas ?

\- C'est vrai ça. Moi non plus je ne compte pas ! s'indigne Drago.

\- Bien sûr que vous comptez, mais je crois que ce soir c'est mieux si je ne viens pas, leur assuré-je

\- Ok, alors trinques au moins avec nous, propose Dean après avoir jeté un regard à Rayan.

J'accepte. Toute l'équipe, même Rayan, qui me fixe sans dire un mot, attrapent leur bouteille d'eau. Je ferme mon poing comme les autres filles en guise de verre.

\- Aller Serpentard ! crions-nous ensemble avant que les gars ne boivent leur bouteille.

Jason et Dean attrapent tous les deux Rayan par une épaule et le tire pour l'obliger à les suivre. L'équipe se met alors en route vers le terrain de quidditch avec les filles et je reste là dans le hall à les regarder partir. Mais, les gars ont à peine fait trois pas lorsqu'ils se transforment instantanément en canari géant.

Je me mords les joues à les voir dans cette position aussi ridicule. La situation est à mourir de rire ! D'ailleurs tous les autres élèves qui passent dans le hall s'éclatent de rire en les voyant. Je suis sur le point me laisser aller lorsque je vois leur regard meurtrier se poser sur les jumeaux. Je me glace immédiatement d'horreur. Je sens la panique monter en moi. Je dois faire quelque chose pour les protéger, mais quoi ? J'ai déjà vu cette haine bruler dans les yeux de Dean, Jason et Rayan. Cette fois-là, j'ai dû conduire Fred à l'infirmerie…tout ça pour des livres qu'il avait fait tomber. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette humiliation publique ne passera pas dans l'oubli. Que puis-je faire ? Si je m'interpose entre eux et les jumeaux, je signe mon arrêt de mort et celle des Weasley…en espérant qu'Harry ne s'en mêle pas… Je pose mon regard sur les jumeaux en espérant qu'ils comprennent qu'ils doivent fuirent au plus vite… Au lieu de cela, Fred les regarde avec un grand sourire provocateur. George et Lee semblent un peu plus prudents que lui, mais prêt à se battre…

\- Nos champions sont enfin prêts à prendre leur envol. C'est _chouette_ ce déguisement, leur lance Fred.

\- Canari, pas chouette, rectifie George. Vous devriez le porter pour le prochain match

Mais que font-ils ? Mais que font-ils ? Ils sont inconscients ou quoi ? Pourquoi les piquer davantage ? Le shampoing bleu et le savon salissant c'était sympa, mais je ne vois pas comment je vais faire pour dévier la vengeance des Serpentard cette fois… Mon cœur bat à tout rompe. J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber dans les pommes tellement l'air n'arrive plus dans mes poumons.

Je vois Jason, Dean, Crabbe et Goyle se faire craquer les jointures et avancer vers les jumeaux. Mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse. Comment vais-je faire pour éviter l'affrontement ? Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire !

Rayan, le visage meurtrier les arrête net en tendant ses bras. Il me lance un regard sans émotion. Je fais de mon mieux pour garder un visage impassible, mais a-t-il lu en moi ? Il fait alors reculer ses gars. Il a choisi d'utiliser _ma_ stratégie. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a regardé. Je devrais être soulagée. Il n'y aura pas d'affrontement. Je ne suis pas démasquée, mais je suis encore plus paralysé, angoissée en pensant que c'est moi qui lui ai appris ça !

Les Serpentard s'éloignent en me laissant seule dans le hall. Les élèves continuent de passer en évoquant ce qu'ils viennent de voir. Aucun d'eux n'a craint l'affrontement. Aucun n'a vu le danger imminent qu'il y ait des blessés. La vie continue pour eux en y ajoutant un événement cocasse à évoquer dans le fil de leurs conversations. Je suis figée sur l'image des Serpentard qui s'éloignent vers le terrain de Quidditch et qui sont maintenant que des petits points au loin. Je me tourne alors pour constater que dans le flot d'élève qui va et vient dans le hall, les trois Gryffondor sont toujours à leur place. Fred me sourit fièrement. Son attitude m'écœure littéralement. J'aimerais le frapper moi-même!

C'est trop ! Je monte illico l'escalier de marbre pour m'éloigner le plus loin de lui. Il a failli tout gâcher ! Il a passé à deux doigts de se faire tuer, de me faire démasquer, de mettre en péril sa famille et tous les espoirs de cette guerre et lui, il sourit, triomphant de sa stupide blague ! Que croit-il qu'il se passe, ici ? Que c'est un jeu ?

Je monte l'escalier en courant pour bruler la rage qui me remplit. Arrivée en haut, je tourne à droite pour le chemin qui mène à la bibliothèque. Je vois alors que Fred me suit. Je zig zag donc entre les couloirs pour lui faire perdre ma piste. Je marche ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'élève. Il est le seul que je tente de fuir et il continue de me suivre. C'est l'occasion pour moi de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Je ne sais pas quand les Serpentard me laisseront sans surveillance la prochaine fois.

Je tourne alors un coin et j'attends qu'il arrive. Je le prends alors par surprise par le collet et je la plaque contre le mur. Il me regard étonné. La colère me monte aux joues.

\- À quoi tu joues ? lui demandé-je menaçante.

Il me sourit alors en reprenant son air triomphant.

\- Avoue que tu as trouvé ça drôle ! rit-il

Cette blague de canari géant était bien sûr très drôle. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je vois le visage assassin des Serpentard !

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire en les provoquants ainsi ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! Compris ? lui ordonné-je

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je fasse mal à tes petits amis ? Chouchou va mal le prendre ? Il va être fâché ? Il va bouder ? me nargue-t-il

\- Je suis sérieuse Fred. Je te l'ai dit, ils sont dangereux. Je ne serai pas toujours capable de les retenir !

Il s'avance alors vers moi et m'attrape par la taille en posant sa main dans le creux de mon dos. Il m'attire à lui et je ne peux pas me débattre. C'est plus fort que moi. Le charme de ses yeux noisette fait fondre toute ma colère comme une glace au soleil. Je suis sans défense. Toute résistance est vaine.

\- Alors tu es inquiète pour moi ? me demande-t-il. Tu ne m'en veux plus pour Angelina ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Et toi ? Je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé devant la classe de potion. Je devais me trouver une façon d'avoir une retenue et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Fred me sourit encore plus.

\- C'est tout pardonné, me dit-il doucement avant de m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres sont uniques. Elles ont le goût du miel. L'odeur de sa peau tiède me fait tourner la tête et je sens monter mon désir pour lui. Au-delà du geste mécanique de nos lèvres, je sens mon cœur battre à la chamade. Je l'aime et je le ressens dans chacune des fibres de mon corps, de mon âme. Nos lèvres finissent par se séparer trop tôt à mon grand regret. Je colle mon front sur le sien pendant qu'il me caresse la joue. C'est si bon de le sentir contre moi. J'ai si peur de le perdre…

\- Je t'en supplie cesse cette escalade de vengeance, murmuré-je.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai adoré avoir les cheveux bleus et ce savon salissant, plaisant-il.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé l'idée, mais je suis sérieuse, dis-je doucement. Arrête de les provoquer.

\- Pourquoi, Hélène ? me demande-t-il sèchement en se décollant brusquement de moi. Pourquoi insistes-tu pour que je les laisse tranquilles ? Ce ne sont que des brutes. Ce sont tes cibles, pas tes amis. Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je reste assise toute seule dans un coin ?

\- Viens avec George et moi. Nous allons quitter l'école. Il n'y a plus rien qui nous importe ici, à part toi. Alors viens avec nous.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter l'école comme ça. Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre comptent sur moi.

\- Encore ta foutue mission, se fâche-t-il. Ne vois-tu pas que tu te rends malheureuse avec ? Si tu viens avec moi, je te jure de te rendre heureuse !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile, Fred. Je ne peux pas partir aussi soudainement que ça. Pas après tout ce que j'ai construit. Ce serait trop dangereux.

Fred secoue la tête sans rien ajouter. Je le déçois, c'est évident. Je le regrette, mais je pense d'abord à sa sécurité.

\- Fred, promet moi que tu vas arrêter cette escalade, lui demandé-je inquiète.

\- Tu l'aimes ? me demande-t-il à brule pour point.

\- Qui ? Rayan ? Bien sûr que non, voyons ! m'indigné-je. Tu le savais. Je te l'avais dit que ça finirait par arriver. Et j'ai l'intention de tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite.

\- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi, me lance-t-il exaspéré.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas. C'est trop dangereux, trop compliqué et des gens comptent sur moi. Alors si tu veux t'en aller, vas-y. Mais tant que tu es ici, je t'en prie cesse de te mettre en danger et de les provoquer.

\- Je ne quitterai pas le château sans toi, dit-il, déterminé. Mais je ne resterai pas ici sans me battre. Je vais te montrer à quel point ils sont bêtes et méchants. Quand tu en auras assez d'eux, nous partirons ensemble.

\- Non, Fred, ne fais pas ça, le supplié-je

Il s'approche alors de moi, le regard un peu fou. Il m'embrasse sur le front.

\- Je t'aime, Hélène.

Il part alors à grandes enjambées dans le couloir par lequel il est arrivé, sans même me laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Mes larmes coulent toutes seules.

\- Non, Fred…murmuré-je. Pas ça !

Comment vais-je faire pour les retenir ? Comment vais-je protéger celui que j'aime de lui-même. Tout cela sans éveiller les soupçons, sans me révéler au grand jour ? Le poids de cette tâche s'ajoute sur mes épaules fatiguées. À chaque nouvelle pression je sens que je vais me briser et à chacune d'elles je m'étonne de ne pas m'être déjà effondrée. Cette fois-ci je suffoque. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir, mais je vais tout faire pour que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

Je suis rentrée dans la salle commune pour monter directement au dortoir sans me donner la peine de chasser la douleur sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit malgré mon épuisement. J'ai cherché et cherché comment j'allais contrer les attaques des deux côtés, mais en vain. Quand Winky est apparu ce matin, je ne dormais toujours pas.

J'attrape mon verre et je commence à verser mon jus de citrouille. Épuisée par mon insomnie de la veille, je ne regarde pas vraiment ce que je fais et je renverse tout le contenue sur la table.

\- Wow ! Bébé, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce matin, me lance Rayan en arrivant derrière moi.

\- C'est dans mon verre que je ne suis pas en fait… répliqué-je, pour moi-même en essuyant mon dégât.

Rayan rit un peu exagérément. Je sais qu'il est mal à l'aise de son attitude d'hier et qu'il a décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était en espérant que j'ai oublié son accusation. Je finis de ramasser le jus de citrouille sur la table et je prends place à la table. Drago s'assoit alors à mon côté.

\- Alors votre entraînement ? lui demandé-je

\- Ça été super ! Nous avons vraiment la meilleure équipe il n'y a pas de doute !

« Surtout depuis qu'Harry et les jumeaux ont été retiré de la compétition » pensé-je

\- Tu aurais dû voir, Drago a réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or en moins de 10 secondes ! s'exclame Rayan pour entrer dans la conversation.

Mon frère et moi le dévisageons pour lui montrer qu'il n'est vraiment pas le bienvenue dans notre causerie. Rayan comprend le message et se lève de table.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour qu'il est aussi peur que tu le jettes ? me demande-t-il

\- Il m'a accusé de flirter avec d'autres gars, répondé-je

\- Et il avait raison de le faire ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? m'indigné-je. Je n'ai parlé qu'à toi, Dean et Jason comme garçon. Y a-t-il matière à être inquiet ?

\- Tu as raison, il est parano, avoue Drago.

\- Merci, dis-je toujours humiliée.

Le courrier arrive alors. J'ouvre la lettre hebdomadaire de Jimmy. Il me raconte que les guérisseuses ont fait le grand ménage du printemps et qu'elles ont trouvé assez d'argent sous les lits pour leur offrir des glaces parfumées à la framboise. En posant la lettre sur la table, je vois une volée de dix hiboux arriver devant les jumeaux. Chacun des hiboux dépose une dizaine d'enveloppes rouges écarlates et s'envole aussitôt. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir vu ses oiseaux se poser. En fait, je remarque qu'autour de moi plusieurs ont l'air très enthousiasme par cette envolée de hiboux. C'est surtout ceux qui ont été à l'entraînement hier soir qui se lancent des coups de coude. Ils s'attendaient à ce que les hiboux viennent porter ces lettres…

Les enveloppes apportées commencent à dégager de la fumée au moment où elles sont déposées par les hiboux devant leur destinataire. Fred, George et Lee les regardent avec une certaine appréhension. Ce qui est normal lorsqu'on reçoit ce qui est de toute évidence une Beuglante. Encore plus lorsqu'il y en a une centaine. Fred prend son courage à deux mains et ouvre alors l'une d'elles. Une chanson éclate alors de la lettre. C'est une Beuglante chantée ! Et il est clair que c'est un coup de l'équipe des Serpentard puisque la chanson n'est nulle autre que _Weasley est notre roi_. Les autres lettres explosent l'une après l'autre comme si elles étaient liées en série. Elles chantent maintenant à l'unisson cet hymne à la honte. C'est difficile de ne pas porter attention à tout ce vacarme. L'attention de tous ceux qui se trouve dans la Grande Salle est donc focalisée sur les jumeaux.

Ces lettres sont devenues une vraie bombe. Elles chantent de plus en plus fort. Fred et George font de leur mieux pour stupéfixier les lettres, mais il y en a tellement! Leurs amis se battent à leurs côtés et doivent presque monter sur la table pour réussir à tous les atteindre. Quant à Ron, il est devenu aussi rouge que les lettres et il a fondu sous la table.

Après plusieurs minutes, sous les rires des élèves tout autour, les jumeaux et leurs amis arrivent à faire taire tous les chants. Les Serpentard sont fiers de leur coup et pleurent littéralement de rire. Je vois dans le regard des jumeaux que ce coup, sans les avoir blessés physiquement, a atteint son but. J'espère que cette vengeance aura un effet persuasif sur Fred et son inutile besoin de me prouver que ma mission est la pire décision de ma vie. Quant à moi, je trouve que les représailles ont été bien ciblées tout en limitant les blessés. C'était une excellente idée. J'espère que c'est mon influence qui a porté ses fruits.

\- Qui a pensé à ça ? demandé-je à Dean en me dirigeant vers le cours de botanique.

\- C'est Rayan, me répont-il.

\- Ah oui ? demandé-je surprise.

\- Tu sais Rayan est parfois un gros bêta, mais il peut avoir des idées très intelligentes quand il s'y met, m'assure-t-il

Je ne dis pas un mot, un peu mal à l'aise de savoir que tout cela vient de Rayan.

\- Rayan a beaucoup d'influence. Il est habitué que les gens lui obéissent sans se poser de questions. Seulement depuis que tu es arrivée à l'école, il n'a plus cet impact. Notre trio Jason, lui et moi a été brisé, tu lui résistes, tout en lui démontrant que tu tiens à lui. Il est vraiment déboussolé. C'est d'ailleurs ça qu'il aime le plus chez toi. Tu es une tête forte comme lui et tu l'obliges à revoir sa façon de faire. Cette idée, il l'a eu grâce à toi. D'habitude, il aurait attaqué de front, toi tu lui as montré la subtilité. Hier, il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette. Il ne l'est toujours pas aujourd'hui. Regarde-le.

Je regards plus loin devant. Rayan traverse la pelouse comme moi pour se rendre à la serre numéro quatre. Ses épaules sont voûtées et son pas est trainant. Je l'ai vraiment touché ! J'ai presque pitié de lui.

\- Tu devrais vraiment lui laisser sa chance, me propose Dean avant que l'on entre dans la serre.

Je ne dis rien, je me contente de garder mon regard sur Rayan. Ça serait cruel et inutile de le laisser tomber maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais le soutien de Dean, ce qui me place dans une situation risquée. Et moi qui espérais réussir à avoir un peu de liberté…c'est raté !

Je me faufile alors à travers la foule d'élève en évitant un snargalouf qui tente de nous attaquer au passage. Je me glisse alors à côté de Rayan qui semble se demander si mon attitude est menaçante ou si elle est rassurante.

\- Hey, murmuré-je, alors que le professeur Chourave nous demande d'avancer vers le fond de la salle.

\- Hey, répète-il prudemment.

\- Je crois que nous avons besoin de nous parler tous les deux, dis-je.

\- Alors on se met ensemble pour l'exercice pratique ? demande-t-il avec espoir.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, confirmé-je

Chourave nous montre alors le syrmatiga tout au fond de la serre. Cette plante qui ressemble étrangement à un lilas par ses grandes branches fines et minces et ses fleurs en grappe. Les branches s'animent à notre approche. Elles s'agitent brusquement dans tous les sens.

\- Ce que vous allez tenter de faire aujourd'hui, c'est de tailler les branches qui ont encore des fleurs, dit-elle en pointant l'arbre qui continue de se mouvoir. Qui peut me dire à quoi servent ces fleurs ?

Instinctivement, les gars se tournent vers moi. Je lève alors les yeux au plafond. Comment se fait-il que je sois la seule à le savoir ? Parce que, oui je suis désespérément la seule à lever la main dans toute la classe.

\- Ces fleurs dégagent un parfum très intense qui plonge instantanément dans le sommeil. Elles sont utilisées dans les potions d'allégresse, dans les charmes de sommeil ou pour toutes autres potions qui chercherait à détendre le client, récité-je, après avoir eu l'autorisation du professeur Chourave.

\- C'est exact ! 10 points pour Serpentard. Le syrmatiga est un arbuste de la famille des oléacées. Il est particulièrement dangereux, c'est pourquoi je ne l'étudie qu'avec les septième années et cela qu'au printemps. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il produit ses premières fleurs de l'année, les plus pures et donc les plus dangereuses. Comme Mlle Black l'a nommé, les fleurs du syrmatiga sont soporifiques. Vous devrez donc porter des masques pour tenter de les cueillir.

\- Comment on est censé cueillir les fleurs de cet arbuste s'il s'agite comme cela ? demande un élève de Serdaigle.

\- Vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui pourra réussir à cueillir ses fleurs. Cet arbuste ressent particulièrement les émotions négatives de ceux qui s'en approchent. Si celui ou celle qui le fait vit de la peur, de l'appréhension ou toute autres émotions négatives, le syrmatiga le sentira immédiatement. Si c'est le cas, il se sentira attaqué et il tentera d'étouffer la source de l'émotion négative. Pour aujourd'hui, nous nous contenterons d'observer le comportement de chacun face à cet arbre. Si l'arbre vous attaque, je serai présente pour vous défendre. Au cours des prochains cours, nous verrons ensuite les charmes à appliquer pour le repousser lorsqu'on surveille. Il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais approché le syrmatiga tout seul ! Assurez-vous toujours d'être deux. Comme vous le verrez sûrement aujourd'hui, seul, vous n'aurez jamais le temps de vous défendre. Qui aimerait commencer ?

Les gars se tournent alors vers moi. Je secoue alors vigoureusement la tête. Il est hors de question que je m'approche de cette plante, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais ! Les émotions négatives, ça me connait. La nervosité, l'appréhension sont devenues une partie de moi avec laquelle j'ai appris à vivre. C'est comme si on nous disait que ceux qui respirent ne peuvent l'approcher à moins d'apprendre à ne plus respirer…

Le premier à se jeter dans l'arène est un garçon de Serdaigle. Il ne semble pas plus assuré que moi. Les branches du syrmatiga qui semblaient pourtant si solides se transforment alors en liane et le ficelle en le temps de le dire. Le professeur Chourave lance alors un sort tandis que les branches enroulent le corps du garçon pour l'étouffer. Le garçon est alors libéré des branches et s'en éloigne instinctivement. Un autre élève est alors envoyé.

Chaque élève qui s'approche du syrmatiga se retrouve prisonnier de l'arbuste et sauvé par le professeur Chourave. Peu importe le courage, ce n'est pas ce que cette plante évalue. Les gars n'y échappent pas non plus et très vite c'est mon tour de me mesurer à ce monstre. Je sais qu'elle m'attaquera dès que j'atteindrai son périmètre. Alors avec résignation, j'avance. Sachant très bien qu'il ne vaut pas la peine de refuser. Je fixe les branches qui se balancent dans tous les sens. Je ne cherche pas à focaliser mon esprit sur les fleurs puisque je sais très bien que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avance droit vers le centre, en attendant patiemment qu'elle m'attrape par une cheville, un bras ou peu importe. Je me baisse alors pour éviter l'une de ses branches qui passe proche de m'assommer. C'est à ce moment que je réalise que je suis au centre de toute son agitation. Ses branches se secouent dans tous les sens autour de moi. La plante n'a pas cessé de bouger, mais elle ne m'a pas attaqué non plus. Je me retourne alors pour regarder le chemin que j'ai parcouru. Je me demande alors comment j'ai pu arriver jusqu'ici sans me faire prendre. Est-ce que les gars ont vu ça ? Comment vont-ils l'interpréter ? Je sens soudain une force extérieure m'attraper par la jambe et me suspendre la tête à l'envers. Je sens la force des branches se glisser tout autour de moi et presser sur chaque membre de mon corps. La pression devient de plus en plus grande et je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai déjà ressenti cela. Je connais ce sentiment. J'aimerais m'en débarrasser, mais je sais que c'est inutile. Je vais peut-être mourir, mais je sais que si je chercher à trouver mon air, je vais aggraver les choses. Je laisse l'air sortir de mes poumons sans résister. Lentement, la pression se relâche et je me retrouve étendu sur le sol et l'air pénètre à nouveau dans mes poumons. C'est ainsi à chaque fois que je fais une crise d'angoisse.

Lorsque je me relève, je ne sais que penser des yeux écarquillés des autres élèves qui me regardent.

\- Félicitation, Mlle Black, me dit le professeur Chourave tandis que je reviens vers le groupe. 10 points de plus pour Serpentard pour avoir réussi à faire preuve de calme face au syrmatiga. Comme vous l'avez vu avec Mlle Black, il est possible de se libérer de ses lianes à condition de se détendre suffisamment...

De quoi parle-t-elle ? Je croyais que c'était elle qui avait lancé le sort… Serait-ce parce que je vis continuellement dans le danger que ses lianes n'ont même pas senti que j'étais là et que j'ai réussi à m'en libérer par moi-même ?

\- Cela est par contre très difficile puisque comme vous l'avez expérimenté, la pression des branches contre votre corps et l'air qui se raréfie dans vos poumons annonçant votre mort prochaine ne vous aide en rien à retrouver votre calme. Je vous demande donc d'identifier vos émotions négatives et de vous trouver des moyens pour vous aider à les mettre de côté. Votre devoir sera de faire trois pages sur ce sujet pour le prochain cours.

Cet arbre pourra sûrement m'aider à devenir stable lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera tout près de moi. Je sais que je suis plus nerveuse en sa présence et je dois faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Je viens de trouver un excellent entraînement. Je continue de jeter des coups d'œil au syrmatiga tout en suivant le groupe d'élèves vers la sortie. Jason et Dean prennent de l'avance dès que nous nous retrouvons dehors. J'échange un regard avec Rayan pour savoir pourquoi ils s'éloignent ainsi et je me rappelle alors que j'ai demandé à Rayan pour lui parler seul à seul. Le syrmatiga n'hésiterait pas une seconde à me saucissonner en ce moment !

Je fixe le sol en cherchant mes mots pour lui parler. La foule d'élève qui était avec nous passe et nous nous retrouvons trop rapidement seuls. Je prends une grande inspiration pour trouver le courage en moi. Je n'ai pas le goût de continuer avec lui…mais il le faut.

\- C'était une excellente idée que tu as eue ce matin. Les cartes chantées, c'était génial, commencé-je en ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. J'espère que ces crétins auront compris qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément aux Serpentard.

\- Tu sais que c'est toi qui m'as inspiré cette idée.

J'aimerais lui répondre que oui, mais ce serait tuer son élan, alors je ne fais que lui sourire.

\- Tu dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas s'exposer. De prendre patience et de faire cela plus sournoisement. Eh bien voilà… Je suis content que tu aies aimé. Écoute, bébé, je m'excuse pour hier. C'était idiot de ma part de me montrer aussi jaloux. C'est juste que je tiens vraiment à toi et quand je te vois parler à d'autres gars et avoir du plaisir avec eux c'est comme s'ils me volaient ses moments. Moi aussi je veux avoir des moments amusant avec toi.

\- Je comprends Rayan, mais mes amis sont tous des garçons. Si tu m'étouffes en m'empêchant de parler aux autres, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est m'enfuir. Je te l'ai dit au bal de Noël et je te le répète : on ne me prend pas, on me mérite. Je vais faire attention pour te consacrer plus de temps, mais tu dois me donner plus de liberté tu comprends ?

\- Alors tu veux encore de moi ?

\- Si tu me promets de me laisser ma liberté, oui.

\- Je ne serai plus jamais jaloux, je te le promets ! me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me faire tournoyer. Je suis trop heureux que tu me pardonnes !

Je ris dans ses bras, alors que j'ai la nausée à force de tourner sur moi-même. Nous nous embrassons passionnément pendant un long moment puis la cloche sonne et nous courrons main dans la main pour essayer d'arriver à temps au prochain cours. C'est pathétique, mais puis-je faire autrement ?

Ce soir le feu brûle doucement dans la cheminée. Son odeur et sa chaleur m'apaisent. C'est doublement apprécié parce qu'il fait particulièrement humide. Le lac a commencé à dégeler, les fondations de pierres sont mises à rude épreuve. L'eau s'infiltre sinueusement à l'intérieur. Les froides pierres des murs luisent d'une fine couche d'humidité. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de me mettre à mon aise sur divan en m'y étendant de tout mon long pour lire un bon livre de potion enveloppé par le souffle chaud de la cheminée.

L'odeur de l'humidité me chatouille le nez. Ce n'est pas déplaisant, au contraire. L'odeur de l'humidité est pourtant très présente dans l'air. Elle me rappelle l'odeur constante qu'il y a au square Grimmaurd… Mon père me manque. Depuis qu'il a retrouvé Remus, après son évasion, nous n'avons jamais passé autant de temps sans s'écrire. Je regrette beaucoup mes moments passés là-bas. Il faudrait que je prenne un petit moment pour lui envoyer une lettre. Au moins pour m'assurer qu'il ne débarque pas au château…même sous la forme de chien, il se ferait reconnaître. Drago l'a déjà vu sur le quai avec Harry. S'il voit le même chien avec moi, il fera tout de suite le rapprochement… La difficulté c'est de trouver un moyen pour m'éclipser assez longtemps des Serpentard pour écrire la lettre et l'envoyer.

Mes yeux se perdent dans le rouge orangé du feu. Les flammes dansent. Elles ont l'air enjoué. Ma pensée dérive alors vers Fred. Ses cheveux roux, orange comme celui que je vois passer parfois dans le tourbillonnement des flammes. Lui aussi me manque… Je sens que mes paupières sont lourdes et elles cherchent désespérément à se fermer. Il y a si longtemps que je ne me suis pas laissé aller dans le sommeil aussi facilement…

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. J'ouvre les yeux instantanément. C'est Rayan. Il me fait signe de lui faire une petite place. Je me redresse. Il glisse son bras sur mes épaules dès qu'il s'assoit et me tire vers lui pour que je me blottisse contre son flanc. C'est un peu étrange. Si c'était Fred, je sais que je réussirais à me mouler contre lui. Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi facile avec Rayan. J'ai beau me détendre et essayer même d'imaginer que c'est Fred, c'est comme si les muscles de mon corps étaient incapables de se relâcher. J'essaie de trouver une position confortable du mieux que je peux, mais j'ai l'impression de m'étendre contre une roche particulièrement anguleuse.

Heureusement, Rayan dévie mon attention en déroulant un parchemin. C'est une lettre. Ma curiosité est éveillée à son maximum. Je n'ose pas trop la regarder de peur d'avoir l'air trop curieuse. Je replace alors mon livre de potion en faisant fi de m'y intéresser.

\- Une lettre ? demandé-je en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible.

\- Oui…dit-il évasif.

\- Ha…répondé-je. Bonne nouvelle au moins ?

\- Hum ? me demande Rayan distrait

\- Non, rien…

\- Tu n'es donc pas curieuse de savoir qui m'écrit ?

\- Pas tellement…fais-je

\- Tu te fiches vraiment de tout ce qui me concerne, alors ?

\- Non. Non ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Je suis très intéressée, au contraire, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé de m'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie tu comprends. Tu es libre et je tiens à ce que tu le restes !

\- Alors si je ne te dis pas ce que cette lettre contient, tu ne seras pas fâchée contre moi ?

\- Non…dis-je hésitante

\- Ah non, ça ne te fera rien du tout, tu en es sûr ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai très envie que tu m'en parles, c'est juste que ça t'appartient, alors si tu me fais confiance, je suis toute oui.

Rayan semble hésiter un peu puis il me sourit.

\- C'est une lettre de mon père. Il me raconte qu'Avery, l'un des amis proches de mon père a été sévèrement puni par le maître.

\- Ah oui ? mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demandé-je avec une inquiétude et une curiosité que je ne cherche pas à cacher.

\- Il a mal renseigné le maître. _Il_ veut quelque chose de précieux au département des mystères, mais c'est très complexe à avoir. Avery était fier de dire que grâce à lui, le maître obtiendrait le fruit de son désir, mais apparemment il s'est trompé, dit-il en analysant la situation.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que le maître désire ? demandé-je, avide de savoir enfin plus d'informations que le sait Dumbledore.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est seulement le cercle restreint qui a le droit de savoir. Même mon père n'en sait pas tellement. Ce qu'il sait, c'est Avery qui lui apportait. Et il n'osait même pas en toucher mots à ma mère ou à moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Ton père n'a donc pas confiance en toi ?

\- Mais oui, mon père a confiance en moi, mais quand on veut se rapprocher du maître et faire partie de son cercle restreint, il faut savoir se taire. Il ne faudrait absolument pas _lui_ déplaire et risquer d'ébruiter la moindre information. Si mon père me raconte quoi que ce soit, il risque que j'en parle à mon tour et que l'information vienne aux oreilles d'une personne qui ne serait pas digne de confiance. Pas seulement ceux qui travaillent pour Dumbledore, mais aussi d'autres de _notre_ côté qui chercherait une opportunité pour se rapprocher du maître.

\- En bref, on se tient les uns les autres jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve l'opportunité d'atteindre notre but et tout cela en se rapprochant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu t'es rangé de son côté ? me demande Rayan intrigué. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à obtenir de lui si ce n'est pas le pouvoir ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ça…pensé-je à voix haute. J'ai d'abord connu Severus. Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait ma mère. C'est pour cela que je me suis rendu à cette soirée que les Malefoy faisaient. Je cherchais une famille et c'est ce que j'ai eu. Le maître est très impressionnant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me remarque, encore moins à ce qu'il me démontre un aussi grand intérêt. Je suis choyée, je sais. Je n'avais pourtant jamais réfléchi à ce qu' _il_ pourrait m'apporter.

\- Alors tu as beaucoup de chance.

\- Et toi ? Que cherches-tu à obtenir de _lui_ ? demandé-je.

\- Comme je t'ai dit. Être avec lui, c'est de s'assurer le pouvoir.

\- Le pouvoir ? répété-je. Tu veux devenir Premier ministre ?

\- Mais non, pas nécessairement. Avec le maître, l'influence que j'aurai sera décuplée. Avec l'influence, on peut faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

\- Je te crois, affirmé-je. Mais tu y crois toi à tous ses principes de sang pur ?

\- Oui, c'est sûr. Mais je crois qu'il faut aller bien au-delà de ses simples principes. Il faut s'en servir pour aller au-delà de son potentiel. C'est un tremplin vers quelque chose d'encore plus grand.

\- Wow, chouchou, j'espère que tu réussiras à atteindre tout cela avec _lui_.

\- Je le ferai c'est sûr ! dit-il avec une confiance extraordinaire dans les yeux.

Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue puis je le laisse à sa rêverie pour aller me coucher.

Voilà une semaine depuis que les Serpentard se sont vengé. Fred et George n'ont pas essayé de répliquer. Je ne suis pas sûr que les cartes aient été assez persuasives pour réussir à convaincre Fred d'abandonner ses hostilités contre les gars de Serpentard. Peut-être aussi que George a enfin pu avoir de l'influence sur son frère et l'a enfin convaincu de lâcher prise. L'idée me fait un pincement au cœur au lieu de me réconforter. Si Fred laisse les gars tranquilles c'est qu'il s'est lassé de moi. Pourtant, mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête.

La discussion est animée ce soir autour de la table. Rayan a décidé d'élaborer des stratégies pour leur prochain match contre Poufsouffle en mai. Rayan croit que je pourrais leur apporter un coup de main dans les stratégies de l'équipe. J'essaie du mieux que je peux, mais les balais ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort.

Soudain un cri venant du hall retenti jusque dans la Grande Salle. Je regarde Rayan pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas imaginé ce cri. Il me regarde avec la même expression de surprise. Nous échangeons un regard avec les autres avant de nous lever pour sortir rapidement voir ce qui se passe. Les élèves des autres maisons nous imitent.

Nous arrivons parmi les premiers dans le hall. La scène est digne d'une pièce de théâtre dramatique. Le professeur de divination qui vit dans la tour du nord-est au pied de l'escalier de marbre a sa baguette à la main et une bouteille de xérès vide dans l'autre. Elle semble en proie à une véritable crise de folie. Ses cheveux sont dressés sur sa tête et ses lunettes de travers font paraître un de ses yeux plus grand que l'autre. D'innombrables châles et écharpes pendent en désordre de ses épaules et donnent l'impression qu'elle se déchire de toutes parts. Une grosse malle est posée sur le sol (Ordre du phénix p. 667) et à notre arrivée une deuxième arrive à ses pieds, jetée depuis l'escalier. Cette malle tombe à l'envers tout près de l'autre et le professeur lâche à nouveau un cri. Je m'avance assez près pour voir par-dessus la tête des autres élèves. C'est le professeur Ombrage qui est à l'origine de la crise de nerfs du professeur de divination. Le professeur McGonagall arrive alors émergeant de la foule face à moi. Elle s'arrête net en voyant le spectacle au centre. Je sens alors que quelqu'un tente de se frayer un chemin à côté de moi. Je me glace d'effroi comme si j'avais vu un serpent passer. C'est Harry qui vient de nous pousser pour voir ce qui se passe au centre.

 _(Ordre du phénix p. 667 à 670)_

\- Non ! hurle le professeur de divination. NON ! Ce n'est pas possible…Ça ne se peut pas… Je refuse de l'accepter !

\- Vous n'avez donc pas réalisé que cela vous pendait au nez ? dit avec un amusement cruel le professeur Ombrage. Bien que vous ne soyez même pas capable de prévoir le temps qu'il fera demain, vous auriez dû deviner que vos piteuses performances au cours de mes inspections et votre absence totale de progrès par la suite rendaient votre revoie inévitable.

\- Vous…vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'écrie le professeur de divination, des larmes ruisselant derrière ses énormes lunettes. Vous ne…vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! Je…je suis ici depuis seize ans ! P-Poudlard est ma maison !

\- C'était votre maison, rectifie le professeur Ombrage.

Le professeur Ombrage rayonne de joie en regardant le professeur de divination secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, s'effondrer sur l'une de ses malles. J'en suis dégoutée.

\- Mais depuis que le ministre de la Magie a signé il y a une heure votre ordre de révocation, vous n'habitez plus ici. Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de vous retirer de ce hall. Vous nous embarrassez.

Elle reste là à observer avec une jubilation féroce le professeur de divination, au comble du malheur, qui tremble et gémit en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa malle. Se détachant de la foule, le professeur McGonagall marche droit sur le professeur de divination et lui tapote le dos d'un geste ferme en sortant un mouchoir d'une poche de sa robe.

\- Allons, allons, Sibylle…Calmez-vous…Tenez, mouchez-vous…Ce n'est pas si grave…Vous ne serez pas obligée de quitter Poudlard…

\- Ah vraiment, professeur McGonagall ? dit Ombrage d'un ton assassin en s'avançant de quelques pas. Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de dire cela ?

\- Moi, répond une voix grave.

Les portes de chêne se sont soudain ouvertes et les élèves qui se trouvaient devant s'écartent précipitamment pour laisser Dumbledore passer. Le voir ainsi apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa silhouette se découpant dans la nuit étrangement brumeuse est assez impressionnant. Même pour les Serpentard qui le fixent avec de grands yeux. Dumbledore laisse les portes grandes ouvertes derrière lui et s'avance à travers le cercle des spectateurs en direction du professeur de divination, frissonnante et ruisselante de larmes, toujours effondrée sur sa malle, le professeur McGonagall à son côté.

\- Vous, professeur Dumbledore ? dit Ombrage avec un petit rire singulièrement déplaisant. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas compris la situation. J'ai ici – elle tire de sa robe un rouleau de parchemin- un ordre de révocation signé par moi et par le ministre de la Magie. Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard a le pouvoir d'inspecter, de mettre à l'épreuve et de renvoyer tout enseignant qu'elle – c'est-à-dire que je – juge incapable de répondre aux critères exigés par le ministère de la Magie. Or j'ai estimé que le professeur Trelawney n'était pas au niveau requis et c'est pourquoi j'ai mis fin à ses fonctions.

Dumbledore continue de sourire, aussi étrange que cela peut paraître. Il baisse les yeux vers le professeur Trelawney qui sanglote toujours sur sa malle et déclare :

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, bien sûr, professeur Ombrage. Comme Grande Inquisitrice, vous avez parfaitement le droit de mettre fin aux fonctions de mes enseignants. En revanche, vous n'avez aucune autorité pour les expulser du château. Je crains bien, poursuit-il en s'inclinant courtoisement, que ce pouvoir-là incombe encore au directeur de l'établissement. Or, je souhaite que le professeur Trelawney continue d'habiter à Poudlard.

Le professeur Trelawney laisse alors échapper un petit rire frénétique ponctué d'un hoquet qu'elle n'arrive pas à étouffer.

\- Non…non, je v-vais partir, Dumbledore ! Je quitterai P-Poudlard pour chercher f-fortune ailleurs…

\- Non, réplique Dumbledore d'un ton abrupt. Je souhaite que vous restiez, Sibylle.

Il se retourne vers le professeur McGonagall.

\- Puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Sibylle chez elle, professeur ?

\- Bien entendu, répond McGonagall. Levez-vous Sibylle…

Le professeur Chourave surgit de la foule et se précipite pour prendre l'autre bras du professeur Trelawney. Toutes deux l'entraînent vers l'escalier de marbre en passant devant Ombrage. Le professeur Flitwick accoure derrière elles.

\- Locomotor Barda ! ordonne-t-il de sa petite voix flutée.

Aussitôt, les deux malles s'élèvent dans les airs et se dirigent vers l'escalier, le professeur Flitwick fermant la marche.

Le professeur Ombrage reste parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore, toujours souriant.

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire, demande-t-elle dans un murmure qui résonne tout autour du hall, lorsque j'aurai nommé un nouveau professeur de divination qui aura besoin de cet appartement.

\- Oh, ça ne posera aucun problème, répond Dumbledore d'un ton aimable. Figurez-vous que j'ai déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur de divination et il préfère loger au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Vous avez trouvé ? s'exclame Ombrage d'une voix perçante. Vous avez trouvé ? Puis-je vous rappeler, Dumbledore, qu'en vertu du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux…

\- Le ministère est chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée dans le cas – et uniquement dans ce cas – où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de trouver lui-même un candidat, répond Dumbledore. Or, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'en la circonstance, j'ai réussi. Puis-je vous présenter ?

Il se tourne vers les portes ouvertes à travers lesquelles filtre à présent la brume nocturne. Un bruit de sabots se fait entendre. Les élèves qui se tiennent près de la porte reculent encore, certains d'entre eux trébuchent dans leur hâte de laisser le passage au nouveau venu.

À travers la brume se dessine une drôle de silhouette. Des cheveux blonds presque blancs, des yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire, la tête et le torse d'un homme, le corps d'un cheval à la robe claire et cuivrée. C'est un centaure.

\- Voici Firenze, dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux à une Ombrage qui semble frappée par la foudre. Je pense que vous le trouverez qualifié pour ce poste.

Le professeur Ombrage, quoi que beaucoup moins occupée par sa tâche d'évaluation des professeurs est furieuse perpétuellement. On peut lire sur son visage qu'elle prépare sa vengeance. Elle donne ses ordres de lecture et il n'y a personne d'assez inconscient pour lui poser la moindre question.

\- Whoua ! Tu as vu l'air qu'elle a, me dit Dean en sortant de la classe regardant de chaque côté pour être sûr qu'elle ne l'entend pas, j'étais sûr que de la fumée allait lui sortir par les oreilles et que de la lave allait s'écouler de tous les orifices.

Je ris en imaginant la scène.

\- Quand elle finira par se venger ça ne sera pas beau à voir ça c'est sûr ! dis-je

\- Ça c'est sûr, répète Rayan en m'attrapant la main.

C'est sa façon de marquer son territoire et de s'assurer que je ne transgresse pas les limites. Je déteste ça.

Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle pour le souper. Je vais m'asseoir près de mon frère et Rayan s'assoit à côté de moi.

\- Alors ta journée, petit frère ?

\- Somme tout, bien. Tu as vu Ombrage ? Elle ne semble pas avoir apprécié l'intervention de Dumbledore hier soir, me répond-t-il nonchalamment.

\- Non effectivement, elle fulmine. Dean trouve qu'elle ressemblait à un gros volcan prêt à exploser, dis-je en me servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Je crois que tu avais raison, bébé, me dit Rayan pour entrer dans notre conversation, c'est une femme qu'il vaut mieux avoir de notre côté.

\- Est-elle vraiment de notre côté ? demandé-je en faisant référence au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'elle est surtout du bord du Premier ministre et qu'elle ne veut pas voir qu'il est revenu, dit Drago. Papa dit qu'il faut la mettre de notre côté tout en la laissant dans l'ignorance et lui être utile au besoin.

\- C'est en effet un élément non-négligeable. Elle a beaucoup de pouvoir au ministère et elle a une personnalité assez forte. Le maître tient peut-être à l'avoir à ses côtés, analysé-je

Je prends une gorgée de jus de citrouille et instantanément je sens le feu se prendre dans ma bouche. Je recrache le jus en aspergeant toute la table. Les autres me dévisagent tandis que je cherche à calmer le feu qui s'intensifie dans ma bouche. Je me lève et je cours vers la corbeille de pain. J'entends alors des élèves cracher leur jus de citrouille derrière moi. Je saisis le panier et le rapporte en prenant une bouchée dans l'un des pains. Le feu est toujours là, mais il a diminué en force. Dean et Jason ont eux aussi bu le jus de citrouille. Je leur lance un pain à chacun d'eux. Après m'avoir regardé curieusement ils insèrent le pain dans leur bouche.

\- Ne buvez pas le jus de citrouille, averti Rayan pour les autres Serpentard autour. Qu'est-ce que tu as, bébé ?

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je le regarde une seconde, mais ma bouche continue de me bruler. Le pain ne fait plus effet. Je vois Dean attraper un verre d'eau

\- NON ! crié-je, mais trop tard.

Dean boit le contenu du verre d'eau et lâche un hurlement puissant. L'eau augmente le brulement dans la bouche, évidemment. J'échange un regard avec Rayan et nous en venons à la même conclusion. C'est encore un coup des jumeaux. Je suis son regard mauvais qui se pose sur l'équipe de Quidditch qui se tord de rire en nous voyant réagir.

J'ai trop mal pour penser à ce qu'il fera pour nous venger. Je fais signe à Dean et Jason et nous sortons de la Grande Salle avec Rayan.

Mme Pomfresh nous a donné une solution laiteuse pour aider à calmer la douleur. Rayan me tenant la main sans faillir, a paru soulagé en me voyant respirer plus régulièrement. Car en plus de la brûlure dans la bouche, j'ai commencé à avoir du mal à respirer. Une chance que nous n'étions pas loin de l'infirmerie quand j'ai commencé à manquer d'air. Nous avons ensuite gargarisé une potion bleue avec un goût de menthe et nous voilà réparé, prêt à répliquer contre les jumeaux.

\- Ces maudits Weasley, rage Rayan en sortant de l'infirmerie. Je vais les pendre par les pieds et les offrir à manger au calmar géant si je les attrape.

\- C'était quoi ce qu'ils ont mis dans le jus ? demande Jason.

\- Du piment de Cayenne, sans doute, proposé-je

\- Alors ils y ont été forts avec leur piment, dit Dean.

\- Ils ne s'en sortiront pas si facilement, dit Rayan.

\- Que proposes-tu ? demande Dean

\- Parce que les pendre par les pieds et les donner à bouffer au calmar géant, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, peut-être ? réplique Rayan hors de lui.

\- Hey, calmes-toi, chouchou, dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

J'entends les deux autres réprimer un fou rire. Ce son me rassure, parce que je n'aurais pas su quoi faire s'ils avaient décidé de mettre véritablement le plan de Rayan en place.

\- Hélène a raison, mon vieux, calmes-toi. Ton idée est bonne, mais elle n'est pas réaliste, dit Jason en essayant d'effacer son sourire.

\- Les pendre par les pieds c'est déjà un bon début, proposé-je pour ne pas avoir l'air trop « gentille »

Les gars me regardent en réfléchissant à mon idée. Nous continuons de marcher vers la salle commune en réfléchissant à la situation.

\- J'aurais cru qu'ils avaient eu leur leçon avec l'histoire des cartes chantées, mais il faut croire qu'ils ont de la difficulté à comprendre, dit Jason.

\- Ça leur a quand même pris plus d'une semaine avant de répliquer à nouveau, dis-je.

\- Faut croire que j'ai été trop doux, s'accuse Rayan.

\- De quoi tu parles, chouchou ? Ton idée est celle qui les a tenus à distance le plus longtemps.

\- Rayan n'a pas totalement tort, Hélène, me dit Dean en posant sa main sur mon bras. On ne peut pas continuer à repousser gentiment en espérant qu'ils décident de lâcher prise.

Rayan me serre la main qui est dans la sienne pendant que Dean me parle.

\- C'est vrai, ajoute Jason. Ils le font vraiment exprès. Si c'est la guerre qu'il recherche, ils vont l'avoir.

Rayan me serre davantage la main. Je le regarde, mais lui ne semble même pas me voir.

\- C'est ça. Aller donc vous battre avec eux. Ce sera bien plus rapide, je vous le concède. Ils seront en miettes et pour un bon moment à l'infirmerie ou à l'hôpital de Ste-Mangouste, selon votre fureur. Qu'est-ce que vous allez obtenir avec ça ? Des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant, je vous l'accorde, mais quel employeur voudra vous engager, même avec l'influence de vos parents quand ils liront dans votre dossier que vous êtes responsables de les avoir mis en morceaux ?

\- Les Weasley sont des minables. Personne ne se soucie d'eux, réplique Dean.

\- C'est vrai, ce sont des minables. Mais vous perdez de vue que ce coup d'éclat ne vous apportera pas sa faveur. Vous vous exposez au grand jour pour montrer votre haine envers eux. Tout le monde sait que les Weasley sont du côté de Dumbledore. Vous devenez peu utile au maître en affichant vos couleurs.

Rayan me serre de plus en plus la main à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur l'un ou l'autre des gars. Je ne sais pas s'il en est conscient, mais j'ai réellement très mal à la main.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, dit Dean après un moment de réflexion. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il faudra bien trouver, dis-je en regardant ma main prise en étau dans celle de Rayan.

Dean et Jason me regardent comprenant qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre Rayan et moi. Rayan n'a pas dit un mot de tout le trajet. Il est perdu dans ses pensées. Ses sourcils sont froncés et il a son air féroce.

Ma main me fait trop mal. Je la retire en donnant un bon coup dans le vide. Rayan sort enfin de ses pensées meurtrières. Nous continuons d'avancer sans dire un autre mot.

Nous entrons dans la salle commune et je me dirige comme habituellement devant la cheminée où Drago et ses amis y sont déjà installés. Je vois mon fauteuil de cuir, si confortable, si hospitalier après avoir passé par l'infirmerie. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'y blottir pour récupérer des forces. Je sens alors la main de Rayan me saisir par la taille et me tirer à lui. Sans un mot, sans une permission, il m'installe sur ses genoux. Ah non ! Pas ce soir ! Je me débats et je vais rejoindre mon fauteuil auprès du feu. Le cuir couine légèrement sous mon poids. Je replie mes jambes dessus et je me tourne vers les autres. Ils me dévisagent sans oser parler. Rayan se lève et ils commencent une conversation pour éviter d'avoir l'air trop indiscret.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, bébé ? me demande Rayan en venant s'agenouiller près de moi.

\- Rien. Je n'ai juste pas le goût de m'asseoir sur toi. J'ai le goût d'être dans mon fauteuil.

\- Ha ?! dit-il déconcerter en retournant vers les autres.

\- C'est vraiment la meilleure année qu'on ait eu, annonce Drago. Bientôt les choses vont changer et pour le mieux. Je le sens. Notre victoire est assurée, nous aurons la coupe cette année. Et grâce à Ombrage, la justice règnera enfin.

\- Ouais, mais ses cours son nul à chier, réplique Dean.

\- Mais on s'en fiche de ses cours. Ils ne servent à rien de toute façon, se défend mon frère. C'est une question de temps avant qu'elle ne réussisse à évincer Dumbledore. Au ministère, ils n'attendent qu'un faux pas pour le renvoyer. Mon père me l'a écrit. Vaut mieux rester proche d'elle, je vous le dis.

Mon frère n'a pas tort et les autres le savent aussi. Dumbledore combat sur deux fronts et je suis sûr que le choix sera simple à faire s'il a à décider lequel il laissera tomber entre l'école et l'Ordre. L'école aux mains du ministère est beaucoup moins dommageable que de laisser le champ libre au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

J'essaie de continuer d'écouter mon frère, mais mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Si au moins il pouvait en être autant lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre. J'ai beau m'endormir un peu partout ses temps-ci, je n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver le sommeil lorsque c'est vraiment le moment de dormir.

Je ne sais pas quel heure il est. Je sais qu'il n'est pas encore sept heures puisque Winky n'est pas encore apparu…

Étendue sur mon lit, j'essaie de chasser mes cauchemars de mon esprit. Ils hantent toujours mes nuits. Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres et ses disciples sont constamment là. Parfois, ils m'ordonnent de tuer un innocent, je n'ai pas le choix c'est lui ou moi. Il arrive aussi qu'ils me félicitent et me couvrent de gloire et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que je suis sur une pile de cadavres. Des cadavres que j'ai tués. Occasionnellement, Fred est là. On le torture, on le bat, on me demande de le tuer. Myrline et Socrate passent aussi quelques fois pour me dire à quel point ils sont déçus de moi. Mais à chaque fois, il est là. Ce journaliste. Celui que j'ai tué, réellement. Il se moque de moi et me reproche de lui avoir enlevé la vie. Il s'invente une nouvelle vie à chaque nouvelle rencontre. En fait, je ne sais pas quelle était sa vie. Avait-il quelqu'un qui l'aimait ? Des enfants ? Ses parents sont-ils en vie ? Avait-il des frères, des sœurs ? Savent-ils qu'il est mort ? Toutes ses questions me hantent désespérément.

Je décide de me redresser pour voir par ma fenêtre sans rideau. (Des rideaux seraient inutiles puisque nous sommes sous le lac.) Je distingue une faible lueur à la surface du lac. Le soleil vient à peine de se lever. Il doit être près de six heures alors. Je ne peux plus trouver le sommeil, alors autant en profiter et faire quelque chose d'utile au lieu de me ronger les sangs.

Je m'habille à la hâte en prenant mon sac avec moi et je sors le plus discrètement possible. Il ne faudrait pas réveiller les autres. J'arrive à la grande porte de chêne sans croiser personne. Je continue d'avancer dans les couloirs déserts. Une faible lueur passe à travers les fenêtres. Doucement cette lueur prend des teintes orangées. Le soleil commence à poindre au-dessus de la forêt interdite. J'entre alors dans volière située au sommet de la tour ouest. Je crois n'y avoir jamais été. C'est une pièce circulaire aux murs de pierre, plutôt froide et traversée de courants d'air, car aucune de ses fenêtres n'ont de carreaux. Le sol est entièrement recouvert de paille, de fientes de hibou et de squelettes de souris ou de campagnols régurgités. Des centaines de hiboux et de chouettes de toutes espèces se tiennent sur des perchoirs qui s'élèvent jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Tous sont endormis mais, parfois, un œil rond, couleur d'ambre s'ouvre pour savoir pourquoi je suis là. Je sors alors un parchemin, ma plume et de l'encre et je vais prendre appui près d'une fenêtre pour écrire mon message :

 _Cher Papa,_

 _Il y a trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit. J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu me manques et je pense beaucoup à toi. Je vais bien. Je suis toujours la meilleure de ma classe. Mes amis sont bien gentils avec moi. Je suis un peu épuisée par mes études. Cette dernière année est très exigeante. Je ne dors pas très bien, c'est surement le stress de réussir mes examens. Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais très bien, je voulais seulement te donner des nouvelles, car je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps sans le faire. Mon cousin va bien également. Il attire l'attention, comme tu l'as sûrement su, mais il se débrouille très bien. Je ne sais pas si il est là, mais si c'est le cas, embrasse-le pour moi._

 _Je t'aime très fort et j'ai hâte de te revoir cet été._

 _Ta princesse._

 _-xxx-_

 _p.s. Jimmy de l'orphelinat adore m'écrire tous les semaines._

 _(Coupe de feu p.207)_

Je ne sais pas s'il pourra déchiffrer toutes mes allusions. Celle pour Remus est assez simple, j'ai déjà utilisé le même genre de phrase pour ça. Mon cousin, c'est clair que je parle d'Harry, ça il n'aura pas de difficulté, mais pour ce qui est de Jimmy, j'espère que mon père comprendra qu'il peut me réécrire en utilisant le prénom Jimmy. On verra bien…

Je m'approche alors d'une chouette effraie qui est utilisée pour le courrier de l'école. Je tends mon bras et elle vient s'y poser. J'attache ma lettre à sa patte.

\- Le courrier est pour… dis-je en regardant autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne n'est présent dans la tour…Sirius Black. Tu le trouveras au 12 square Grimmaurd.

La chouette lâche un petit cri (certes pour me dire qu'elle a bien compris) puis elle prend son envol. Je la regarde s'éloigner en souhaitant que ma lettre soit bien interprétée par mon père. Il ne faudrait vraiment pas qu'il se rende à l'école et encore moins avec Harry dans les parages…

En arrivant ce matin dans la Grande Salle, je constate que les trois gars ne sont pas encore arrivés. Grace et Alice entrent à leur tour et prennent place près de moi. Je n'ose rien leur demander surtout avec le regard hautain que Grace me lance. Je regarde à la table de Gryffondor discrètement. Fred et George sont assis avec les autres et mangent comme si de rien était.

Rayan, Dean et Jason entrent alors. Ils ont un air satisfait qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Salut bébé, me salut Rayan avant de m'embrasser.

\- Bonjour, lui dis-je. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin.

\- Oh que oui. Nous avons trouvé ce que nous allons faire pour répliquer. Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, nous n'allons pas nous impliquer, ajout-il en me voyant froncer les sourcils. Nous avons décidé que s'ils voulaient attirer notre attention, nous allions leur donner.

\- Ils n'attireront pas seulement notre attention, ricane Dean.

\- Oh que non, ils vont capter bien plus que cela… renchéri Jason.

\- Ne vendez pas la maiche ! les gronde doucement Rayan. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, bébé, même si tu me fais les yeux doux, je ne te dirai rien. Je tiens à te garder la surprise.

J'attrape un toast, intriguée par le mystère que Rayan fait autour de leur vengeance. Les gars ne restent pas. Ils mangent une bouchée en vitesse et puis ils sortent dans le hall. Je jette des coups d'œil aux jumeaux, mais rien de ne se passe. Je les vois déjeuner tranquille, jasant de tout et de rien avec les filles de leur équipe. Tout a l'air normal. Puis, vers 8h30, comme tous les matins, ils se lèvent de table et sortent de la Grande Salle. Je me lève à mon tour pour me rendre à mon cours. Je suis réellement intriguée par ce que les gars ont prévu de leur faire. Les jumeaux sont sortis une minute ou deux avant moi. Vaut mieux leur laisser de l'avance si je ne veux pas être soupçonné d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Quand j'arrive dans le hall, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard sont nez à nez prêts à se battre. Je m'avance vers eux en rejoignant les Serpentard. C'est là que je vois Rayan qui a sa baguette pointer sur Fred, Dean sur George et Jason sur Lee. Je ne peux pas intervenir. Je ne peux rien faire, sauf souhaiter qu'un professeur ne vienne intervenir avant que tout explose. Je prends appui sur l'une des colonnes du hall et je fais mine de m'ennuyer. Comme si cette situation qui me déchire les entrailles ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demande alors la voix trainante du professeur Rogue.

Je soupir malgré moi en entendant Severus. Puisse-t-il être béni ! Les deux camps se séparent enfin et chacun répond qu'il ne se passe rien. Severus s'éloigne alors vers les escaliers lorsque je vois une chandelle au mur quitter son emplacement pour plonger sur George. Heureusement sa flamme s'est éteinte en chemin, mais elle vient tout de même se heurter contre son épaule. Une autre chandelle fend l'air en venant se cogner contre Fred. Puis une poignée d'autres chandelles accompagnées de quelques ustensiles volent alors dans les airs en se précipitant vers les jumeaux et Lee. En les voyant foncer sur eux, les Gryffondor se baissent pour les éviter, mais les objets font demi-tour s'élancent tout de même sur eux. Les livres des élèves qui passent alors dans le hall s'envolent d'eux-mêmes pour foncer à leur tour sur leur cible. D'instinct, ils prennent la fuite, poursuivie par tous les objets qu'ils croisent. On dirait un essaim d'abeilles qui grossit à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que les jumeaux et Lee avancent. Nous les voyons sortir par la Grande Porte et disparaître dans le parc. Je sais que ce coup fera plus mal que le dernier avec les lettres chantées. Particulièrement quand, à bout de souffle, ils arrêteront de courir. Ils seront sûrement blessés et auront mal, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aux éclats lorsque je les vois prendre la fuite. Je ris tellement que j'en pleure. Rayan se tourne vers moi et je me jette dans ses bras.

\- C'était ton idée ? demandé-je

\- Pourquoi est-ce si dur à croire lorsque je fais quelque chose de bien ?

Je ne n'ajoute rien. C'est insensé, je me sens rempli d'une joie démesurée. J'embrasse Rayan avec passion. Je croyais vraiment que j'allais voir les Serpentard mettre en pièces les jumeaux et leur ami. Je sais très bien au fond de moi que je n'aurais jamais supporté de voir Fred souffrir. Je vis ce moment trop souvent lorsque je m'endors. Je m'attendais à nouveau à devoir me dévoiler pour venir à son aide et je suis si heureuse que la solution de Rayan ait à nouveau protégé Fred. Entre quelques bleus et le voir se faire mettre en pièces, le choix est facile.

Rayan n'est pas du tout déçu d'avoir choisi ma stratégie en fin de compte. Son sourire est si grand qu'il semble accroché à ses oreilles.

On raconte partout dans l'école que les jumeaux et leur ami Lee ont couru tout autour de l'école deux fois. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire lorsqu'on connaît les dimensions de l'école. Ils auraient échappé à l'attaque des objets à la fin du deuxième tour lorsque le sort a perdu de son efficacité et que les objets sont tombés un à un sur le sol. Je ne connais pas la vérité, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne les ai pas vu au souper ce soir-là, ni la journée suivante. On raconte qu'ils sont cloués dans leur lit, incapable de bouger parce qu'ils ont trop couru.

Rayan et les gars sont fiers comme des coqs. Ils se vantent à qui veut l'entendre que c'est eux qui ont jeté les sorts lorsque les Gryffondor ont tourné les yeux vers Rogue. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas fâché que Fred soit indisposé à venir dans la Grande Salle. Il est assuré de rester en sécurité pour un moment. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un sursis, mais au moins ça me fait une pause. À force de vivre autant de moment de stress, je vais finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque…

Le cours de botanique est très approprié pour m'aider à retrouver mon calme. Nous avons d'ailleurs commencé à nous mettre en équipe pour apprendre à la fois à nous contenir et à jeter le sort de répulsion qui sert à desserrer les lianes du syrmatiga.

J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès depuis les deux dernières semaines. J'arrive à approcher l'arbre sans faire activer ses branches et j'ai même réussi à cueillir une grappe de fleurs. Nous travaillons en équipe de deux à chaque fois. Bien sûr, Rayan a insisté pour que nous soyons en équipe ensemble. Il dit qu'il a confiance que je puisse intervenir à temps s'il se fait prendre. Ce qui est le cas. Lorsque c'est son tour de s'avancer vers la plante, il semble me faire confiance, bien qu'il ait toujours un moment où il doute, juste quand il va réussir à s'approcher des fleurs. Par contre, il faut lui donner ça, il est très rapide pour me libérer des lianes du syrmatiga quand c'est moi qui me fait prendre.

\- Alors Bébé, une chance que j'étais là pour te sauver, se vante Rayan en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

\- Oh mon sauveur, dis-je en levant désespérément les yeux au ciel.

\- Comment ça se passe de votre côté avec cette plante affreuse ? demande Grace à Rayan.

\- C'est cool, répond-t-il. Je maitrise bien le sort de répulsion du moins plus que la technique pour m'approcher de cette plante.

\- Hélène est très chanceuse de t'avoir. Je suis sûr que tu es super bon pour la protéger, le compliment-elle.

Pour qui elle se prend ? Comme si je n'étais pas capable de me débrouiller toute seule ?

\- Ouais c'est sûr elle a beaucoup de chance, se vante Rayan.

\- La protéger ? s'étonne Dean. Mais Hélène n'a besoin qu'on la protège. Elle est très bien capable de faire face au syrmatiga sans que personne ne soit là pour la protéger.

\- Merci Dean, lui dis-je touchée de son compliment.

Rayan lui lance un regard furieux et il me semble l'entendre grogner légèrement.

\- Et toi, comment tu te débrouilles avec Alice ? demandé-je à Grace sur un ton exagérément poli

\- Pas trop bien en fait, se plaint-elle. Il n'y a aucune de nous deux qui arrive à bien lancer le sort de répulsion. Du coup, le professeur Chourave doit rester à côté de nous presque tout le cours.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. J'irai te donner un coup de main au prochain cours et Alice se mettra avec Jason, la rassure Rayan.

\- Oh merci, Rayan. Je suis sûr qu'on fera de meilleur progrès grâce à vous deux.

\- Excellent… C'est touchant de voir ton dévouement, dis-je à Rayan offusquée.

\- Bébé, prends le pas comme ça. Je ne vais pas la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, quand même.

\- C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être aussi bonne, réplique Grâce dans sa plus grande hypocrisie. De toute façon, comme Dean l'a dit, tu es assez bonne pour le faire toute seule.

\- Mais bien sûr que je le suis, ce n'est pas mon point, dis-je en bouillant de l'intérieur.

\- Alors c'est quoi ton point ? me demande Rayan qui ne semble pas du tout comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

J'hésite à répondre. J'aimerais répondre quelque chose, mais je sens que je vais me mettre les pieds dans les plats si j'insiste trop. Je décide donc de me résigner.

\- Tu as raison. C'est important d'aider ses amis. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m'emporte, dis-je à rebrousse-poil.

Je me lève, j'embrasse Rayan sur la bouche et je sors de la Grande Salle.

Je sais que mes sentiments pour Rayan sont faux, mais le voir se faire draguer par Grâce me rend malade. C'est plus dû au fait que je ne tiens absolument pas à me faire humilier par cette chipie. Je me retrouverais dans une situation bien délicate si c'était le cas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne peux me séparer de ce grand crétin sur une mauvaise note. Il est le centre de ce groupe d'ami et si je romps avec lui, je dois rompre avec toute la gang. Je ne tiens pas à suivre mon frère comme un chien de poche. Encore moins en sachant l'importance qu'il donne à Harry et à sa bande.

Je monte l'escalier de marbre et je décide d'attendre, bien en avance pour le cours de sortilège. En m'assoyant par terre, mon ventre grogne et je réalise soudain que j'ai très faim. Il est pourtant hors de question que je retourne dans la Grande Salle.

La pause du dîner est d'une heure, autant en profiter pour lire en attendant. J'oublierai peut-être mon ventre qui grogne. C'est si calme dans ce couloir. J'entends l'écho des conversations de la Grande Salle comme un bruit de fond constant. C'est d'ailleurs le seul bruit qu'il y a autour de moi. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu apprécier le calme et la tranquillité aussi bien que maintenant. Les lettres qui forment les mots se confondent les unes les autres. Mes yeux ne sont plus capables de lire les phrases. J'ai si peu dormi depuis bien trop longtemps que mes yeux se ferment tous seuls. J'appuie ma tête contre la pierre froide et je sombre dans le sommeil.

Je me réveille en sursaut en entendant le bruit des pas des autres élèves de septième année qui viennent suivre le cours. J'attrape donc mon livre et je le range dans mon sac. Les gars ne sont pas de ceux qui s'approchent. En fait, tous les élèves les uns après les autres arrivent. Les gars ne sont toujours pas arrivés lorsque le professeur Binns nous ouvre la porte. Où peuvent-ils bien être ?

Cette question me turlupine tout au long du cours, car aucun des trois n'est venue. Je me lève d'un bon dès que la cloche sonne pour annoncer la fin du cours. Je parcours alors les couloirs pour me rendre immédiatement vers la Grande Salle.

J'y entre parmi les premières, mais ils n'y sont pas. Je dévale ensuite l'escalier et j'avance à grande enjambée le couloir de cachot pour arriver enfin à la salle commune. Jason et Dean sont étendus sur les divans les jambes relevés dans les airs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demandé-je furieuse de les voir vautré dans les fauteuils.

\- Hélène ? Mais où étais-tu passé ? me demande Dean étonné en relevant la tête.

\- J'étais au cours. Vous n'êtes pas venu, leur reproché-je

\- Comment voulais-tu qu'on y aille ? réplique Jason.

\- Chéri, comment veux-tu qu'elle soit au courant ? dit Alice en arrivant derrière moi pour rejoindre Jason. Elle n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? demandé-je en sentant que les jumeaux ont encore frappé.

\- Les souliers des gars ont été ensorcelés pour se mettre à danser sans arrêt. Ça a pris un bon moment avant que les professeurs comprennent que les gars étaient pris dans leurs souliers. Nous avons essayé de leur expliquer, mais ils ont seulement compris quand Rayan est tombé dans l'escalier et que ses pieds ont continué à danser malgré lui, m'explique Alice.

\- Rayan est tombé ? répété-je.

\- Oui, il est à l'infirmerie avec Grace.

\- Et vous deux ? demandé-je en regardant Dean et Jason.

\- On a les jambes en compote, mais ça devrait aller, me répond Dean.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous ne soyez pas trop blessé. Je vais aller voir Rayan, dis-je en sortant.

Je marche à travers les couloirs en me demandant comment tout cela va finir. Fred est prêt à aller loin pour que je parte avec lui. Pourtant, plus il tente de me démontrer que je devrais aller avec lui, plus je souhaite le contraire. Je comprends son point, mais je le déteste parce qu'il vient tout chambouler dans mon univers. Je ne sais plus de quel côté je dois pencher. Vers Fred pour cesser tous ces attaques ? Mais je risque de tout faire exploser en agissant de la sorte. La dernière chose que je tiens à avoir, c'est bien la mort de la famille Weasley sur la conscience. Si je reste du côté des Serpentard, j'ai bien peur que Fred n'abandonne jamais d'ici à la fin de l'année. C'est-à-dire dans trois mois. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai jusque-là…

J'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie et j'entre. Grace est assise à côté du lit de Rayan. Mon entrée interrompt leur discussion.

\- Hey, dis-je doucement à Rayan en m'approchant de son lit. Comment tu vas ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'un dragon s'est assis sur moi, mais à part ça… rigole-t-il.

\- Tu fais des blagues c'est un bon signe, dis-je en m'assoyant sur un coin du lit.

Au contact de mes fesses sur le lit, Rayan lâche une grimace de douleur.

\- Ne t'assois pas sur le lit ! me crie Grace. Ça lui fait mal !

Je me relève en regardant Rayan et Grace alternativement. Cette dernière me regarde comme si je venais d'essayer de le tuer. Elle ne bouge pas de sa chaise et ne lâche pas la main de Rayan.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demande Mme Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau.

Puis m'apercevant, elle ajoute :

\- Je suis désolée, l'heure des visites n'est pas commencée. Je peux qu'autoriser qu'une seule personne à rester avec le patient. L'autre doit retourner à son cours.

Je regarde alors Grace en attendant qu'elle se lève. Je dois même croiser les bras en voyant qu'elle ne bouge pas. C'est finalement Rayan qui lui lâche la main sous mon regard insistant. Elle se lève lentement en me fixant d'un regard meurtrier et quitte enfin l'infirmerie.

Je fais le tour du lit et je vais m'assoir à sa place en attrapant la main de Rayan. Il me regarde un moment, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de son choix. J'essaie d'ignorer ce regard en lui souriant.

\- Ferme les yeux, repose-toi. Tu en as de besoin, lui soufflé-je

Rayan ne dit pas un mot et il s'endort. Je le regard un moment, puis je sombre à mon tour dans le sommeil.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais je me doute que je l'ai fait pour quelques heures puisque les chandelles de l'infirmerie brillent déjà. Le soleil n'est pas totalement couché, mais c'est le crépuscule. Rayan dort encore lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Sa main est toujours dans la mienne. Je la regarde avec une certaine appréhension. Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ? Je sais bien que non. Je ne suis pas heureuse, Fred a raison. Cette mission me rend malheureuse, mais le serais-je vraiment plus en sachant que la vie de ceux que j'aime est en danger par ma lâcheté ? Non plus. Je suis fidèle à Dumbledore et je sais que c'est la seule façon pour moi de gagner ma rédemption. C'est ainsi que je trouverai la tranquillité d'esprit que j'ai besoin pour être heureuse.

Rayan ouvre les yeux et les pose sur moi. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais je sens que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas être heureuse en ce moment.

\- Bien dormi ? demandé-je sans porter attention à son expression.

\- Oui. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il ne doit pas être loin de l'heure du souper puisque le soleil se couche.

\- En fait, le voici, annonce Mme Pomfresh en s'avançant avec un plateau.

Elle dépose le plateau sur la table de chevet et je l'aide à redresser Rayan dans le lit. Elle vérifie les bras et les jambes de Rayan qui ont été cassés dans sa chute.

\- Vous resterez pour la nuit, mais vous pourrez aller à vos cours dès demain matin puisque tout guérit très bien, déclare-t-elle sur un ton optimiste.

Je prends le bol de soupe sur le plateau tandis qu'elle retourne dans son bureau. J'approche ma chaise du lit et je tends une bouchée de soupe vers Rayan.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? me demande-t-il

Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa question.

\- Tu as les deux bras cassés, comment veux-tu te nourrir tout seul ? lui demandé-je

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il déçu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandé-je

\- Tu t'occupes de moi parce qu'il le faut et non pas parce que tu le veux.

\- Mais je veux m'occuper de toi, sinon je serais resté avec Dean et Jason.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu es ma copine et pourtant depuis qu'on est ensemble, je sens que tu es de plus en plus distante avec moi.

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation, Rayan. J'ai le droit de parler aux autres garçons. Pour cela tu n'as pas l'exclusivité.

\- L'exclusivité… l'exclusivité sur quoi ? Tes baisers sont froids et tu me touches à peine. Sois honnête avec moi, m'aimes-tu ? me demande-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je lui dis que oui, j'ai peur de ne pas être plus convaincante que je ne l'ai été jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être est-ce ma chance d'au moins le quitter en douceur ? Du moins vaut mieux le tenter. Je baisse alors les yeux.

\- Pas comme tu voudrais que je t'aime. Je croyais qu'en essayant, je finirais par tomber amoureuse de toi. C'est vrai tu es charmant, drôle et intelligent, il n'y avait aucune raison que je ne t'aime pas.

\- Pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dis ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je tiens à toi. Avant d'être mon petit ami, tu étais mon ami. Tu es important à mes yeux, je t'aime, mais comme un ami. Et je ne t'ai rien dis parce que je tiens à ce que tu sois heureux. Et je tiens à ce qu'on reste ami.

\- Je comprends… Laisses-moi du temps, d'accords, dit-il à mi-voix.

Je lui fais signe que oui et je pose un dernier baiser sur sa tête. Il me regard à son tour et je sors de l'infirmerie.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que me réserve l'avenir, mais j'espère qu'il voudra encore de moi comme amie.

Le chemin vers la salle commune me paraît éternellement long. Je croise quelques élèves sur ma route, mais en descendant dans le couloir des cachots, je ne croise plus personne. J'approche des cuisines où j'ai l'intention de m'arrêter avant de rejoindre la salle commune. À ce moment, la porte du bureau de Severus s'ouvre au loin. Je pense soudain à ce qu'il m'a dit sur les cours particuliers qu'il donne à Harry. Mon cœur s'arrête instantanément. Je me cache dans l'ombre d'une des colonnes de pierre qui supporte le château en espérant de ne pas être vu. J'aperçois deux grandes silhouettes que je pourrais reconnaître n'importe où. Fred et George. Ils entrent lourdement dans son bureau. J'en conclus alors qu'ils sont punis pour avoir ensorcelé les souliers des gars. Du moins, je l'espère.

J'avais si faim lorsque je suis entré dans la cuisine et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu prendre plus qu'une pomme que j'ai dû manger de force. Je me sens toute barbouillée. J'ai mal à la tête et comme je m'en doutais en entrant dans la salle commune, je suis immédiatement bombardé de questions.

\- Alors comme va-t-il ? me demande Dean toujours étendu dans le divan.

\- Est-ce qu'il a réussi à se reposer ? s'inquiète Grace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Mme Pomfresh ? ajoute Jason.

Je prends place dans mon fauteuil sous les regards des autres, impatients de savoir.

\- Il prend du mieux. Mme Pomfresh est très confiante qu'il pourra aller au cours dès demain matin. Et pour ta question, Grace, il a réussi à dormir entre le moment où tu es parti et le souper. Tu devrais quand même aller faire un tour pour voir s'il a réussi à manger quelque chose, dis-je sans aucune méchanceté dans ma voix.

Grace et tous les autres me regardent étonnés. Grace lance un regard à Alice pour confirmer ce que je viens de dire puis elle se tourne vers moi. Je continue de la regarder le plus neutre possible, puis jugeant que je suis sérieuse, elle se lève et quitte la pièce.

Je replie mes genoux sur ma poitrine et je les attrape avec mes bras tout en me blottissant dans mon fauteuil. Le feu continue de danser dans la cheminée et j'y fixe mon regard. Ça été une grosse journée aujourd'hui. Je n'espérais pas que ma relation avec Rayan termine, mais c'est fait et je ne sais pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. Je vis beaucoup d'appréhension pour tout ce qui s'en vient. Vais-je réussir à survivre à tout ça ? J'aimerais bien le savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé entre toi et Rayan à l'infirmerie ? me chuchote Dean.

Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite. Je continue de fixer les flammes en hésitant à lui dire.

\- Nous avons rompu, avoué-je en sachant très bien que ce n'est qu'un secret de polichinelle.

\- Oh!... Je suis désolé.

Je lui fais un vague sourire puis je replonge mes yeux dans le feu pour essayer d'y trouver un peu de paix.

J'avais vu juste lorsque j'ai vu Fred et George entrer dans le bureau de Severus. Ils ont bien été punis pour les souliers ensorcelés. Chaque professeur présent lors de cet événement a donné aux jumeaux trois jours de retenue chacun. Quatre professeurs étaient présents à ce moment-là : Severus, Chourave, McGonagall et Flitwick. Ce qui leur fait deux semaines de retenue. Les Serpentard ont pensé à divers idées pour se venger, mais ils ont finalement conclu que deux semaines de retenue c'était déjà intéressant pour eux. Bien sûr Drago a déclaré que c'était dommage qu'Ombrage n'ait pas été dans la Grande Salle à ce moment. Elle, elle aurait pu leur donner un châtiment acceptable selon lui. Il croit également que les autres professeurs ont couvert les jumeaux pour leur éviter d'avoir des retenues avec Ombrage. Ce qui est probablement le cas et je n'en suis pas fâchée.

Comme je m'en doutais, Grace s'est rapprochée de Rayan. Ils ne sortent pas encore ensemble, mais je me doute que ça ne saurait tarder. Je crois que c'est Rayan qui met un frein à leurs relations pour m'éviter de vivre l'humiliation de m'être fait tromper. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. Il ne m'adresse la parole que pour me dire des choses banales, mais je suis heureuse qu'il n'ait pas décidé de couper les ponts. Les autres ont vite appris notre rupture et ils semblent faire comme si de rien était. Ils évitent le sujet comme si le fait d'évoquer que Rayan et moi ne sommes plus ensemble pourrait déclencher une crise de larmes. J'aime bien faire comme si j'appréciais leur délicatesse.

Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre de Jimmy. J'ai toute suite remarquée que l'écriture était différente. La lettre est écrite comme un enfant, personne ne se douterait que le destinataire est autre. Mon cœur a fait un saut dans ma poitrine en comprenant que mon père m'avait réécrit.

 _Chère Hélène,_

 _J'ai été très heureux de recevoir ta lettre. Ça faisait effectivement très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je voulais venir par moi-même, mais on me l'interdit formellement. Il passe de temps en temps, et je lui ferai le message dès que je le verrai. Continue de me raconter les aventures de ton cousin. C'est une histoire très palpitante. J'espère que tu réussiras à te reposer malgré le temps des examens qui arrive à grands pas._

 _Je t'embrasse très fort_

 _Jimmy._

Je repense encore à cette lettre alors que je m'adosse avec les autres, face au cours de potion. Maintenant que je n'ai plus à jouer la blonde de Rayan, j'ai plus de temps pour lire mes livres. C'est ce que je fais en attendant que Severus ouvre la porte.

J'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à lire. Dès que j'essaie les lettres s'embrouillent et je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de dormir. Aujourd'hui, c'est particulièrement difficile de le faire. Je saute des lignes et des paragraphes entiers sans même m'en rendre compte. Ma tête est lourde et mes paupières aussi. Autour, tout semble tranquille, je m'assois alors par terre sur la pierre froide. Dean me jette un regard inquiet, mais je lui souris pour le rassurer. J'essaie de me remettre à ma lecture, mais il n'y a rien à faire, mes paupières sont incapables de rester ouvertes. Je décide alors de céder. Juste quelques secondes. Si les autres bougent je les entendrai. Juste pour reposer mes yeux…

Je sens mon livre me glisser entre les doigts. Je m'ouvre les yeux pour le rattraper. Des éclats de voix se font entendre. Je lève la tête pour voir Rayan, Dean et Jason braqué prêt à se battre contre… Fred et George, évidemment ! Cela me prend quelques secondes avant que je réalise que je ne rêve pas. J'attrape mon livre et je me lève. Au même moment, Severus ouvre la porte et sort en trompe dans le couloir.

\- À chaque cours avec vous, c'est pareil. J'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor pour avoir à nouveau provoqué les Serpentard et je vous donne à tous les cinq une retenue ce soir même.

\- Mais, professeur…réplique George. Nous avons déjà une retenue ce soir avec le professeur Chourave.

\- Entrer, ordonne Severus sans l'écouter.

J'entre dans la classe en remerciant le ciel que Severus soit intervenu. Sans lui, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé. Je m'installe à ma place tandis que Fred arrive. Il lance son sac brutalement sur la table. Impossible de faire comme si de rien était. Je sursaute en le regardant étonné. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. Je ne saurais dire ce qui s'est passé dans le corridor puisque j'en ai perdu un bout.

Severus commence le cours et je tente de l'écouter du mieux que je peux. J'ai beau m'être assoupi un instant, je sens que ce n'était pas suffisant. Je comprends mieux ce matin, ce que les élèves du cours d'histoire de la magie ressentent lorsqu'ils sont au premier rang. Je dois me tenir la tête pour réussir à rester concentrer sur les paroles du professeur. Aujourd'hui, il nous parle d'une potion de régénération sanguine. J'écoute du mieux que je peux, mais j'ai tellement mal à la tête. Ça s'apaise lorsque je ferme les yeux. Doucement, la voix du professeur Rogue devient lointaine. J'ai l'impression que mon mal de tête s'en va avec lui. Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Je me réveille en sursaut lorsque j'entends le grincement des tabourets. Tout le monde a commencé à se mettre au travail. Je vois la formule qui est en avant. Heureusement que je ne devais pas inventer quelque chose. Je me concentre alors sur ce qui est écrit afin de bien comprendre les étapes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me suis à nouveau assoupis, mais je dois me secouer un peu pour rester éveillée.

J'attrape ma balance et je commence à mesurer la poudre d'asticot. Je les écrase tel que mentionné dans mon mortier puis je les incorpore à feu doux dans le chaudron. Je brasse trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre lorsque je ressens un vertige. Je sens que je vais tomber. Je prends appui sur la table avec mes deux mains. Fred s'est rendu compte que je n'allais pas bien. Il a détourné les yeux et il a cessé toute activité. La nausée me prend et les vertiges s'intensifient. J'aimerais avertir Severus, mais je sens que c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je lève les yeux vers Fred et puis je me sens devenir extrêmement légère. Je flotte. Mon cerveau est brumeux, je suis toute molle.

J'ouvre les yeux en reconnaissant désespérément le plafond cathédral de l'infirmerie. Il n'y a pas qu'Harry qui collectionne les visites à l'infirmerie. Il faut croire que moi aussi. Je regarde autour et je constate qu'il fait noir. Il fait nuit et je suis seule dans l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, mais j'ai perdu connaissance plusieurs heures. Je me redresse et je prends mon verre d'eau. J'ai tellement soif. Je bois le verre en une seule gorgée. En posant mon verre j'aperçois un petit four tournedeloeil. Je souris en le voyant. Fred est passé me voir pendant que je dormais.

C'est plus fort que moi, mes yeux se ferment à nouveau et je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves. J'imagine que mourir doit ressembler à cela. Une paix. Le néant. Plus rien…

Puis de l'ombre vient la lumière. Celle du soleil qui éblouit mon visage. Je me tourne sur le côté pour retrouver cette paix, ce néant. J'entends alors un léger grincement. Quelqu'un est là et m'observe, je le sens. Ouvrir mes paupières est presque un exploit vu qu'elles semblent s'être soudées ensembles. Je réussis pourtant et je découvre mon frère assis dans cette chaise très peu confortable qu'il y a pour les visiteurs. Il lit attentivement la Gazette du sorcier bien que j'étais certaine qu'il m'observait i peine quelques secondes.

\- Bonjour sœurette, me dit-il en posant ses yeux sur moi à nouveau. Tu as beaucoup dormi. Tes amis ont même émis l'hypothèse qu'ils devraient t'embrasser pour te tirer de ton sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?

\- Tu es tombée dans un sommeil profond pendant le cours de potion. L'infirmière dit que tu es tombée d'épuisement, mais je suis sûr que c'est encore l'un de ces jumeaux Weasley, tes amis sont d'accord avec moi…

Mon cœur s'arrête tout comme ma respiration en l'entendant dire qu'il croit que c'est de la faute de Fred.

\- …Je leur ai dit qu'il fallait riposter, mais ils m'ont dit que si on voulait bien faire les choses, il fallait éviter les coups d'éclat. Au début, je les ai trouvés fou, mais ils m'ont expliqué que c'était ta stratégie. Et donc pour te faire honneur, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un moyen de vengeance plus sournois et plus profond que tout ce qu'ils ont essayé jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ah oui ? demandé-je en essayant d'avoir l'air intéressée et non pas mortifiée comme je le suis réellement.

\- J'ai écrit une lettre à mon père ce matin avant de te rejoindre. Je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il trouvera une façon de faire payer cet affront à ce bon à rien d'Arthur Weasley. J'avais d'abord pensé à aller voir le professeur Ombrage, mais les gars m'ont dit qu'il valait mieux laisser les professeurs en dehors de tout ça.

\- Ils n'ont pas tort, articulé-je sonné par ce que Drago vient de m'annoncer. C'est notre problème pas le leur. Je ne pense pas qu'Il apprécie qu'on étale nos petits soucis devant tout le monde.

\- C'est sûr… me dit-il en réfléchissant à ce que je viens de lui dire.

Je suis prise d'une véritable crise de panique à l'intérieur de moi. Je sens la sueur perler sur mon front. Ma respiration s'accélère. Comment vais-je faire pour empêcher M. Weasley de subir un châtiment qui m'est propre ? Je cherche tant et plus, mais je ne vois pas comment.

\- Hélène ? Est-ce que ça va ? me demande mon frère.

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Je respire de moins en moins. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de sortir d'ici pour prévenir moi-même M. Weasley.

Mme Pomfresh arrive alors en courant. Je la regarde, mais je n'entends plus rien. Je vois mon frère qui se lève d'un bond, puis plus rien. Mon cerveau dans toute cette anxiété a décidé d'éteindre pour m'éviter la surcharge.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, mon frère n'est plus là. Je me relève alors d'un bond et je sors du lit. Je dois prévenir Dumbledore! C'est le moins que je peux faire. Mme Pomfresh me rattrape alors que je vais ouvrir la porte.

\- Que faites-vous, Mlle Black ? Vous êtes trop faible pour vous lever. Vous allez vous effondrer dans le temps de le dire, me dit-elle en me tirant vers l'arrière.

\- Je dois voir Dumbledore immédiatement, lui dis-je.

\- Très bien, Mlle Black. Si vous retournez vous coucher, je vous promets que je l'appelle immédiatement.

Je la regarde quelques secondes pour m'assurer qu'elle est très sérieuse. J'en ai l'impression alors je m'exécute. Elle avait raison. Si j'avais continué, je serais surement tombé à nouveau dans les pommes, car le sol se ramolli au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de mon lit. Je m'étends essoufflé par ma courte promenade.

Quelques instants plus tard, tel promis, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre. Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui entre, mais Severus. J'avais oublié que je devais me référer à Severus d'abord et qu'il transférait le tout à Dumbledore dans le cas échéant.

\- Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à dire à Dumbledore, me dit-il de sa voix monotone.

\- Oui. Arthur Weasley est menacé par je ne sais quel tour de Lucius Malefoy. Mon frère lui a écrit pour lui dire que c'était l'un de ses fils qui m'avait empoisonné au cours de potion.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Lucius Malefoy a l'intention de faire, au juste ? me demande-t-il toujours sans émotion.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il doit être mis au courant afin qu'il soit à l'abri.

\- Très bien. Je vais transmettre ses informations à Dumbledore lorsque je le verrai, dit-il sans presse.

\- Mais c'est important, je vous le jure !

\- Je sais, Mlle Black. Je m'occupe de transmettre ce message et vous vous occupez de vous rétablir pour retourner auprès des Serpentard. Là où vous devez être.

Il quitte alors l'infirmerie sans rien ajouter et je reste assise à fixer la porte en espérant qu'il ait compris l'urgence de la situation.

Je suis restée deux jours à l'infirmerie. Une chance que j'ai pris une avance considérable sur les autres au courant de l'année. Si j'avais été à la même vitesse qu'eux, je n'aurais pas pu survivre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant mes deux jours de congé, mais les professeurs ont l'air d'avoir pris les bouchées doubles. Le nombre de devoir pour les élèves aux A.S.P.I.C. a triplé. Lorsque je suis revenue dans la salle commune, aucun de mes amis n'était là. Ils étaient tous à la bibliothèque. Je suis même surprise qu'ils aient pensée à y aller sans moi.

Mme Pomfresh m'a donné des pilules à prendre le soir pour m'aider à dormir. Elles sont très efficaces pour m'endormir, mais d'aucun secours pour mes cauchemars. Je réussis à dormir quatre heures par nuit, ce qui est un progrès remarquable lorsque je repense que je ne dormais plus du tout.

Fred a été changé de place dans le cours de potion. Severus a sans doute pensé que cela éviterait des conflits d'ici la fin de l'année. C'est mieux comme cela à mon avis. Je n'ai parcontre aucune nouvelle de ce que le père de Drago a pu faire subir à M. Weasley. J'espère au moins que Severus a transmis le message à Dumbledore et qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose pour lui.

Ce matin en entrant dans la Grande Salle, j'ai une drôle d'impression. Un pressentiment que la journée ne sera pas comme les autres. Je m'assois à ma place habituelle et je me sers mon jus de citrouille. Les gars sont déjà là. Ils ne parlent pas, ils font leurs devoirs. C'est comme ça depuis que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie. Ils ont tellement pris de retard qu'ils doivent travailler sans relâche. Après tout c'est les meilleurs qui auront la chance de choisir les meilleurs postes. Les pauvres, ils boivent distraitement leur thé tout en mangeant leur toast et tout cela sans lâcher leur plume. Mon avance me donne la chance de pouvoir au moins déjeuner à mon aise, mais je ne crache pas sur chaque moment passé à la bibliothèque pour continuer à avancer dans mes devoirs.

\- Bou ! me lance Drago en arrivant derrière moi.

Je me tourne alors vers lui et il me balance une vulgaire araignée de plastique en plein visage. Je l'attrape en dévisageant mon frère.

\- Poisson d'avril ! me lance-t-il joyeusement.

Je me fige alors en comprenant pourquoi j'avais le pressentiment que la journée allait être longue. On est le premier avril ! Le jour des farces ! L'anniversaire des jumeaux ! Exactement le genre de journée où j'aurais souhaité que tous les Serpentard se cassent une jambe…

\- Ha, ha, très drôle, dis-je en essayant de sourire à Drago.

Je lance un coup d'œil furtif à la table des Gryffondor pour voir les jumeaux arriver triomphant à la table. Je croise le regard de Fred. J'aimerais lui sourire, mais je suis à côté de Drago et la seule émotion qui me vient c'est mon appréhension terrible pour ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui…

\- Aller debout les gars, on y va. Sinon on va être en retard, ordonné-je aux autres en me levant d'un bond.

Les gars grognement un vague « oui », mais ils restent tous là à terminer leurs phrases. Je dois les pousser pour qu'ils consentent enfin à se lever buvant d'une seule gorgée la fin de leur thé et en apportant leur toast à moitié grignoté par la bouche. En sortant de la Grande Salle, je jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Fred, George et leurs amis s'écrouler de rire. La fête est déjà commencée, j'ai bien fait de presser tout le monde avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive.

Premier cours de ce matin : botanique. Le professeur Chourave évalue chacun de nous pour voir nos aptitudes à approcher le syrmatiga. Je suis la première désignée pour m'approcher de la plante. J'ai beaucoup progressé avec celle-ci. Je m'en approche en me concentrant sur ma respiration. Mon esprit est fixé sur elle. C'est la seule chose qui m'importe. Je dois ralentir cette respiration le plus que je peux. J'entre au cœur de la plante et je grimpe doucement sur l'une des branches. Celles-ci ne s'agitent plus dans tous les sens puisque la classe est elle aussi calme. Nous avons fait cet exercice tellement de fois que c'est devenu une routine pour chacun de nous. Ma main se tend et j'attrape la grappe de fleurs en la pinçant du bout des doigts. Je retourne ensuite vers le professeur Chourave pour déposer le bouquet de fleurs. Au même moment, les branches du syrmatiga commencent à s'agiter. Je me retourne pour voir ce qui se passe. Le professeur Chourave qui écrivait « O » à côté de mon nom me lance un regard étonné. Je lui fais signe que je n'y suis pour rien. Et je n'y suis vraiment pour rien. En regardant mes amis, je comprends que le problème vient d'eux. Ils se tortillent en se tenant le ventre.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demande le professeur Chourave en les voyant exécuter leur danse.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais aller aux toilettes ? demande expressément Rayan en se prenant les fesses.

Le professeur Chourave n'a pas le temps de répondre que lui, Dean, Jason, Alice et Grace sont déjà parti en courant. Le professeur Chourave me regarde pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit et je lève les épaules pour lui signifier que j'en ai aucune idée. Dès qu'ils sortent les branches du syrmatiga se calment et l'évaluation reprend.

Mes amis ne sont pas revenus au cours. En voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus présents lors de la récréation, j'ai pensé immédiatement aux jumeaux. Je me suis alors rendu à la salle commune pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Personne n'est dans la salle commune. Elle est vide. Je ne devrais pas y être non plus, si un professeur me voit, je pourrais faire perdre des points à notre maison. J'apprête à sortir de la salle commune, lorsque j'entends un drôle de son dans la salle de bain des filles. J'y entre. Je vois sous la porte des cabines qu'Alice et Grace sont là.

\- Toc, toc, dis-je.

\- Hélène ? C'est toi ? me demande Alice.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous…commencé-je

\- Va nous chercher des nouvelles robes dans nos chambres? me coupe Grace en me lançant sa clé.

Je file alors avec les deux clés leur chercher des robes dans leur chambre. Lorsque je reviens dans la salle de bain, je vois qu'elles sont sorties de leurs cabines et elles prennent une douche.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demandé-je en laissant les vêtements sur le comptoir.

\- On a tous été pris de diarrhée, me dit Alice en s'habillant.

\- Tous en même temps ?

\- Oui, tous en même temps ! répète Grace. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas affecté ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en réfléchissant à comment ils ont fait pour m'éviter d'être affectée.

\- Si c'est ton idée…m'attaque Grace.

\- Quoi ? Grace, je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça !

\- Vous êtes correct, les filles ? nous appel Jason à la porte des toilettes.

Nous sortons toutes les trois et Grace et moi, nous continuons de nous lancer des regards assassins.

\- Ça t'a pris toi aussi ? me demande Rayan. Je ne t'avais pas vu courir.

\- Non, elle n'a pas été prise, elle aussi, réplique Grace. Elle est revenue nous rejoindre après le cours.

\- Mais alors… dit Rayan sans comprendre.

\- Je me demandais où vous étiez tous passés. J'étais inquiète.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas mettre je ne sais pas quoi dans notre… dans notre…dit Grace en cherchant dans quoi j'aurais pu mettre un produit laxatif.

\- Thé, complète Dean. Grace, je ne crois pas que ce soit Hélène qui nous ait fait le coup. D'abord, si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait surement fait en sorte d'être touchée également. C'est ridicule qu'elle se désigne elle-même comme la seule suspecte. Elle est trop intelligente pour ça.

\- Ben ouais c'est ça ! dit Grace dégoutée.

\- C'est logique, en tout cas, l'appui Rayan. Hélène est la seule qui ne boit pas de thé le matin.

\- C'est qui alors ? demande Alice.

\- C'est évident, non ? dit Rayan.

\- Les Weasley ! complète Dean.

\- J'en ai plein mon casque de ces petits emmerdeurs, se fâche Jason.

\- Calme-toi, mon vieux on va leur faire leur fête, lui promet Rayan.

\- En attendant, on doit se rendre au cours de sortilège au plus vite si on ne veut pas avoir encore plus de devoirs supplémentaires, nous avertis Dean.

La colère des gars a légèrement diminué au cours de la journée. Heureusement pour moi, ils ne peuvent pas en parler au courant de l'heure du dîner puisqu'ils sont tous absorbés par leurs devoirs. Je profite de l'inattention de tous pour jeter un coup d'œil à Fred. Il semble très heureux de sa journée. Et contrairement à tous les élèves de cinquième et de septième année autour de lui, il ne semble aucunement préoccupé par ses devoirs.

En arrivant au dernier cours de la journée, celui de métamorphose, je me dis que ce cours est le dernier sursit avant le souper. Les jumeaux ont attaqué au déjeuner, mais pas au dîner, alors je m'attends à un vrai carnage pour le souper. En attendant que McGonagall ouvre la porte, les autres discutent des moyens à mettre en place. Ils ne sont pas d'accord sur la façon de le faire. Jason tient à régler ça une bonne fois pour toute en les démolissant après un cours. Dean défend que personne ne doit être au courant de ce qu'ils auront fait. Il faut selon lui qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de leur implication. Rayan est indécis. Il ne voit pas comment réduire les jumeaux en miettes sans s'impliquer, mais en retirant toute la gloire qui va avec.

Comme pour attiser les flammes de leur colère, les jumeaux passent soudainement devant nous en faisant bien attention d'avancer lentement. Ils ne parlent pas, ils provoquent seulement du regard attendant que les Serpentard réagissent. Rayan pogne à l'hameçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ?

Les jumeaux ne disent pas un mot. Ils continuent lentement leur chemin, si lentement que Rayan ne se peut plus, il avance vers eux prêt à se battre. Dean et Jason s'avancent également, incapable de résister à une bonne vielle bagarre. Je me mords les joues en les voyant faire. Je ne peux rien faire. Si je m'en vais, les Serpentard croiront que je suis lâche et que j'ai pitié des Weasley. Si je reste, je sens que je ne pourrai pas supporter de voir Fred souffrir sans m'en mêler. La porte de la classe s'ouvre, heureusement comme à chaque fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demande sévèrement le professeur McGonagall.

Les Serpentard se tournent instantanément à la voix du professeur. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui ne se retourneraient pas lorsqu'elle donne un ordre. Comme Severus, le professeur McGonagall a une voix qui impose le respect. Je vois les jumeaux partir doucement et les Serpentard revenir vers la classe. Je soupir le plus discrètement possible. J'ai encore une fois évité le pire.

Le professeur McGonagall demande à un élève de ramasser les devoirs pendant qu'elle explique la théorie des sortilèges d'Apparition et de Transfert. Nous devons selon elle reprendre quelque notion de base sur les transferts pour nous assurer qu'à l'examen nous seront capables de faire disparaître un être vertébré comme un iguane et le faire apparaitre à un autre endroit. Nous allons donc nous prendre un iguane pour le faire disparaître. Selon le professeur McGonagall, ceux qui pourront faire disparaître l'iguane pourront quitter le cours plus tôt et s'en tirer sans devoir. La conséquence en cas d'échec est plutôt salée. Rester jusqu'à la fin du cours ou jusqu'à avoir fait disparaître l'iguane et devoir écrire trois pages sur la théorie de transfert pour le prochain cours.

Je reviens à ma place avec l'iguane que je pose sur mon bureau. Dean arrive à côté de moi et me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui souris puis je me concentre sur l'iguane. Je dois le faire disparaître pour qu'il retourne dans sa cage. Une explosion se produit et je pousse instinctivement un cri comme d'autres dans la classe. Je me tourne alors pour voir que c'est la baguette de Dean qui a explosé. Le professeur McGonagall s'avance vers lui l'air sévère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-elle

\- Ma baguette, elle a explosé, dit Dean sous le choc.

Le professeur McGonagall lui prend alors la baguette des mains sans plus de cérémonie et l'examine.

\- Très drôle, M. Warington, dit-elle toujours aussi sérieusement qu'à son habitude. Nous sommes le jour du poisson d'avril, je ne vous enlèverai pas de point, mais ne recommencez plus. Maintenant prenez votre vraie baguette et mettez-vous au travail.

Le professeur McGonagall s'éloigne et Dean me lance un regard étonné. Il cherche alors sa baguette dans son sac et finit par la trouver. Je le vois essayer de se remettre au travail quand deux autres explosions se font entendre. Je me retourne alors vers Rayan et Jason dont les baguettes ont également explosé.

\- J'enlève 20 points chacun pour Serpentard pour avoir utilisé de fausses baguettes alors que je venais d'avertir votre ami pour la même raison, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un air encore plus sévère que d'habitude.

Nous nous regardons tous les quatre et je vois dans leurs yeux qu'ils comprennent très bien d'où les fausses baguettes proviennent. Je maudis intérieurement Fred et George en voyant une rage déterminer s'allumer sur le visage des gars. Je rage de l'intérieur moi aussi. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de les laisser se venger à leur manière. Les traits de mes amis expriment maintenant une certaine panique. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite, mais quand je vois leurs yeux se poser sur ma baguette je me doute qu'ils ont fait le lien qu'elle est peut-être aussi une fausse. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Et je commence à penser que Fred fait exprès pour que les farces ne m'atteignent pas. Je suis submergée par l'angoisse que les Serpentard découvrent mon lien avec Fred. Je dois user de toutes les stratégies que j'ai apprises pour faire face au syrmatiga pour réussir à retrouver mon calme et me remettre au travail.

Comme je le pensais, ma baguette n'explose pas et je réussis avec un effort surhumain pour me concentrer à faire disparaitre mon iguane.

Ce premier avril est le pire de ma vie ! Des baguettes explosives ! Ils l'ont fait exprès. Ils cherchaient à tout prix à énerver les Serpentard pour leur glisser une baguette explosive dans leur sac. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Dean me demande en sortant du cours :

\- Pourquoi ta baguette n'a pas été pigée ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas été assez bête pour m'approcher de cette racaille de Weasley, tranché-je

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Tu n'as pas réalisé qu'on était le premier avril, le jour des farces ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Les jumeaux qui passent devant vous, comme ça, par « hasard »… C'était un piège tellement évident et vous êtes tombé tous les trois en plein dedans ! dis-je exaspérée

Dean m'arrête en posant sa main sur mon bras. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux.

\- Hey, calme-toi, tu veux, me dit-il doucement. Ce n'était qu'une baguette explosive, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

\- Je sais, dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration. C'est juste que je n'en peux plus de leurs stupides blagues. On a tout fait pour rester profil bas, mais là, je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de les achever moi-même !

\- Oh, alors tu perds ton sang-froid à ce que je vois, bé… s'interrompt Rayan en réalisant qu'il allait à nouveau m'appeler « bébé » - ce qu'il essaie de faire le moins possible depuis que nous avons rompu.

Je lève les yeux vers lui pour montrer mon sérieux. Je ne joue pas cette fois. Je suis tellement à bout de nerfs que j'en perds tous mes moyens. Si Fred tient à se faire détruire alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec cette situation qui m'essouffle.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? me demande Rayan effrayé.

\- Je l'ai déjà tenté une fois et si mon frère ne s'en était pas mêlé j'aurais probablement réussi lancé-je, déterminée.

\- Où sont partis tes beaux principes ? me demande Jason. Les coups d'éclat ne sont toujours pas bien vus par le maître, aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Jason a raison Hélène. Ce n'était qu'une baguette explosive et comme tu dis c'est le jour des farces. Restons calme. Si on cède, maintenant, on risque d'avoir de gros ennuis.

Je regrette déjà de m'être emportée pour ces baguettes. Je sens que commence à perdre le contrôle et je ne sais plus comment me maîtriser. Heureusement, mon hostilité envers les jumeaux semble leur avoir fait oublier que je n'étais pas visé par ces attaques. J'espère au moins que cela tiendra un moment… Je suis reconnaissante à Dean de m'avoir freiné dans mon élan de vengeance. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été obligé de m'en prendre à Fred publiquement…

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec la montagne de devoir que nous avons à remettre, c'est que nous n'avons pas le temps de penser à un plan pour nous venger des Weasley. Nous n'avons même pas pris le temps de ruminer notre colère dans la Grande Salle. Nous avons à peine pris le temps d'avaler un morceau puis nous sommes partis vers la bibliothèque. Drago et ses amis qui sont en cinquième année sont aussi venus avec nous. Apparemment, la cinquième année est l'année des BUSE et les élèves ont aussi beaucoup de devoir à faire.

Nous avons pris une grande table à la bibliothèque. Enfin un moment de repos. Pour moi il va s'en dire. Les livres et la bibliothèque m'aident à me calmer. Je suis heureuse de me promener à travers les rangées à la recherche de livre. Effleurer la reliure des livres du bout des doigts m'apporte une véritable sensation de paix. Le son des pages des livres que je tourne et l'odeur du papier jauni, c'est si réconfortant.

Je retourne à la table avec mon « sorts et enchantement oubliés ». Dès que j'arrive à la table, Dean me fait signe de s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Hélène, je ne comprends pas. Peux-tu m'aider ? me demande-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- C'est pour le devoir de métamorphose. Je dois faire un résumé sur le sortilège de Disparition. Comment tu décrirais la différence entre la disparition et l'invisibilité ? me demande-t-il en me montrant le paragraphe de référence dans son livre.

\- L'invisibilité n'est pas du tout en lien av… hat…hat… Atchoum !

\- À tes souhaits ! dit poliment Dean.

\- Excuse-moi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon nez s'est mis à me piquer d'un coup, dis-je en regardant autour pour m'assurer que Mme Pince n'est pas aux alentours. Je disais donc que l'invisibilité…hat…hat…Atchoum !

\- À tes souhaits, me dit machinalement Dean en se grattant la tête.

Mon nez me pique à nouveau et j'attends que l'éternuement arrive avant de recommencer pour une troisième fois. L'éternuement ne vient pas et Dean rit de moi. Je ris alors à mon tour et l'éternuement arrive enfin.

\- Ben voyons, Hélène ! As-tu attrapé froid ? À moins que tu ne sois allergique à Dean ? nous nargue gentiment mon frère.

Je n'arrive pas à répondre puisque j'éternue alors à répétition sans être capable de m'arrêter. Tout le groupe se tourne vers moi. Ils rient tous, mais ils le font en silence pour ne pas attirer la colère de Mme Pince. Les gars ne sont plus capables de se concentrer plus j'éternue et plus ils rient.

\- Heu… Tu devrais peut-être sortir un peu ? Tu as sans doute respiré trop de poussière en te promenant dans les rangées, me propose Dean en se grattant la main par nervosité.

J'accepte son offre. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à arrêter d'éternuer. Les autres élèves me dévisagent en me voyant passer à tout hâte entre les tables en éternuant sans arrêt. Je sors enfin dans le corridor et je marche vers la salle commune en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Ce qui est peine perdu. Je suis presque arrivée à l'escalier de marbre lorsque j'entends quelqu'un rire derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement pour voir Fred qui me suit. C'est lui qui a mis de la poudre à éternuer dans nos livres j'en suis sûr ! Je sens la colère bouillir en moi. Je me retourne aussi vivement et je reprends mon chemin.

\- Attends ! me dit-il en courant pour me rattraper.

\- Qu'est-ce….Atchoum…. Qu'est-ce que….Atchoum….que tu fais…atchoum…fais ici…atchoum… c'est…atchoum… de la folie….atchoum….Vas-t'en…atchoum… essayé-je de dire entre mes éternuements tout en regardant autour pour m'assurer que personne ne nous voit.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Atchoum…non.

\- S'il te-plaît, c'est vraiment important. Et puis c'est ma fête, me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

J'essaie de regarder au plafond, ce qui n'est pas si facile à faire lorsqu'on éternue à répétition. Je le laisse nous conduire dans un corridor désert.

\- Tiens, prends ça. Ça t'aidera à diluer la poudre. Surtout, tu ne dois pas te moucher ! Ça l'activerait, me dit-il au milieu d'un corridor rempli d'armure de métal en me donnant une gourde d'eau.

\- C'est quoi ? demandé-je méfiante.

\- Juste de l'eau. Je te le jure, je n'ai rien truqué, me promet-il.

Je bois de longues gorgées. L'effet est instantané. J'éternue de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que je bois l'eau.

\- Ça va mieux ? me demande-t-il

\- Oui, dis-je toujours aussi furieuse après lui.

\- Tu ne sembles pas heureuse de me voir.

\- Depuis que tu t'aies donné la mission de « m'ouvrir les yeux », il y a un mois, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu le goût de te voir, en effet, avoué-je sèchement. Et après une journée comme aujourd'hui, laisse-moi te dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu es le culot de venir m'aborder.

Je l'ai blessé, je m'en veux, mais lui avoir dit mon ressentiment m'a fait vraiment du bien. Je ne suis vraiment bonne qu'à une chose, me sortir du trou pour tomber dans un autre…Je ne suis plus furieuse, je culpabilise. Je ne sais pas lequel je préfère en fait…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu tenais tant à me dire ? lui demandé-je sur un ton plus doux.

\- Viens avec moi, me supplie-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- George et moi, nous avons enfin trouvé le local ! Nous allons pouvoir ouvrir le magasin ! Bien sûr, il ne nous laisse pas le local tout de suite et il y a beaucoup à faire avant l'ouverture, mais tout le matériel est prêt. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Tu viens avec moi ?

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous !

\- C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ? me demande-t-il les yeux chargés d'espoir.

\- Oui, je trouve, dis-je en me sentant très mal à l'aise de penser que je vais devoir briser son enthousiasme. Mais Fred, je ne peux pas te suivre. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit pourquoi. Mes raisons n'ont pas changé depuis que l'on s'est parlé la dernière fois. Je ne peux pas te suivre. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux tu le sais.

\- Alors tu ne viendras pas ?

\- Non, Fred je ne viens pas avec toi.

\- Alors je ne suis rien pour toi, c'est ça ?

\- Au contraire, Fred, tu es tout. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Je ne peux pas te mettre en danger. Ce serait très égoïste de ma part. Je m'excuse.

Fred est sonné par ce que je viens de lui dire. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, quand on sait qu'il ne tient jamais en place et qu'il n'en manque pas une pour répliquer. Je m'approche de lui et je lui donne un baiser dans les cheveux. Je repars ensuite doucement en gardant en mémoire l'odeur de miel qui se retrouve dans ses cheveux. Il me laisse partir. Probablement toujours figé par mon refus. Je culpabilise toujours lorsque je sais que je suis la source de son malheur. Cette culpabilité me ronge comme toujours. À bien y réfléchir, je crois que je préfère la colère, la fureur ardente dans mes veines. Au moins lorsque je les ressens, je me sens vivante. Là avec cette cruelle culpabilité, j'ai l'impression d'être morte et de pourrir de l'intérieur.

Je n'ai pas eu à attendre les Serpentard bien longtemps après que je sois rentré dans la salle commune. En fait, j'ai eu plus de temps à attendre pour qu'ils sortent tous de la douche. Il se trouve qu'il n'y avait pas que de la poudre à éternuer dans les livres que nous avons empruntés à la bibliothèque. Il y avait aussi de la poudre à gratter. Même avec une longue douche chaude, les gars, Alice, Grace et Pansy sont toujours aussi marqués de plaque rouge ce matin. L'hypothèse apportée par les autres est que cette poudre à éternuer lorsqu'elle est dans l'air, elle fait éternuer, mais lorsqu'elle touche la peau elle fait se gratter. Ce qui n'est pas bête puisque j'ai éternué tellement de fois que j'ai surement fait lever la poudre dans l'air et elle s'est déposée sur tout le monde autour. Le petit hic, c'est maintenant ce n'est pas seulement mes amis qui veulent se venger, mais mon frère et sa bande aussi. Les devoirs sont encore plus nombreux ce qui laisse peut-être une chance aux jumeaux de s'enfuir avant que les Serpentard aient le temps de répliquer. Du moins, si les Serpentard ne les attrapent pas pendant notre visite à Pré-au-Lard en fin de semaine.

Je réalise alors que mon examen de Transplanage aura lieu samedi. Avec tout ce qui se passe avec Fred et les devoir à faire, j'avais presque oublié. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire grand-chose de plus que d'espérer que tout ira bien pour l'examen. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à me désartibuler.

Je suis un peu triste à l'idée que Fred va bientôt partir. J'aurais beaucoup aimé être là pour ouvrir le magasin. Je crois que mes raisons sont justes. Je ne peux pas le suivre. Je suis sûr que mon départ serait une terrible erreur. Sans oublier que beaucoup de monde compte sur moi. J'essaie de me concentrer sur cela. Mon infiltration aidera notre cause j'en suis sûr.


	80. Deuxième visite en deux semaines

**Chapitre 80 : Deuxième visite en deux semaines**

Ce matin, j'ai l'estomac à l'envers en pensant que je vais devoir passer mon examen de Transplanage. Chaque chose que je porte à ma bouche ma donne la nausée immédiatement. Le transplanage n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut étudier dans les livres et à l'école il est impossible de s'exercer en dehors des douze malheureux cours que l'on a eus. Le ministère de la magie devrait revoir leur méthode pédagogique pour ses cours.

\- Nerveuse ? me taquine Rayan.

Je suis fait un sourire jaune en essayant de ne pas vomir la malheureuse bouchée de pain que je viens de réussir à entrer dans ma bouche.

\- Tout va bien aller, Hélène. Tu es la plus brillante de nous tous. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu échouerais à cet examen, dit Dean pour essayer de me rassurer.

\- Merci, dis-je

\- Peu importe ce que tu réussis à manger, le poids que tu auras n'aura aucune différence sur ce que tu seras capable de faire à l'examen, se moque Grace.

Je lui lance un regard flamboyant pour la faire taire.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne m'embarquerais pas dans une histoire de poids répliqué-je

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu crois que je suis grosse ?

\- Ok. Stop ! Ça suffit les filles, ne commencez pas, intervient Rayan.

\- Et si on y allait tout de suite ? propose Jason. Faire les boutiques te changera surement les idées.

Nous nous levons tous en même temps pour sortir.

\- Elle est plus vaniteuse que jamais en ce moment, me souffle Alice en venant à ma hauteur.

\- Ah oui ? pourquoi ?

\- Elle est persuadée que Rayan s'intéresse à elle, alors elle n'arrive plus à se contrôler. Pour elle, c'est une victoire sur toi, si elle réussit à sortir avec lui, m'explique Alice.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est au courant que ça ne dépend plus de moi tout ça ?

\- Oui, elle le sait, mais quand vous êtes sorti ensemble, Grace t'en voulait à mort. Je crois qu'elle t'en veut toujours.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'elle m'en veut, du moment qu'elle arrête de m'envoyer des vacheries à chaque occasion, dis-je en sortant à l'extérieur.

Fred 

Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle m'ait à nouveau refusé de partir avec moi ! Elle est vraiment bouchée ou quoi ? Je lui offre de partir d'ici, de sortir de son enfer, mais elle tient à y rester. Je ne sais plus quoi inventé pour qu'elle comprenne que je suis le meilleur choix.

\- Calme-toi, tu veux ! m'ordonne George en entrant dans la Grande Salle. À moins que tu ne tiennes à expliquer aux autres pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur.

Je sais que par « les autres » il veut dire Harry. Nous avons gardé le secret pour Hélène aux autres afin qu' Harry ne sache rien de son existence.

\- Alors tu as aimé mon cadeau, nous demande Angelina lorsque je viens m'assoir à la table en faisant bien exprès que George soit entre nous deux.

\- Ouais c'était super, merci Angi, réplique mon double.

\- Merci. On le mettra dans la boutique pour la décorer.

Angelina nous a donné un pot en terre cuite peinte à la main. George l'a apprécié plus que je ne pourrai jamais le faire. Ça doit être l'une de ces choses moches que l'on apprécie seulement lorsqu'on a des sentiments pour la personne qui nous l'offre. Un peu comme le pull Weasley de Noël.

\- Tu étais passé où, hier soir ? me demande Katie. Tu as manqué la danse des Serpentard à cause de la poudre à gratter.

\- J'étais ailleurs, répliqué-je sèchement.

\- Wow, tu n'es vraiment pas de bonne humeur ce matin. Vieillir ne te fait pas ! me taquine Lee.

\- Excusez-moi, dis-je en me levant et en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à faire semblant aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas moyen. Je trop furieux contre Hélène. La dernière fois que je me suis sentie aussi tendu c'est quand papa a été attaqué à Noël. Je m'adosse à la pierre froide du hall en essayant de reprendre mon calme. Je ferme les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits. Voir les autres élèves se promener dans le bonheur me révolte ! Je me concentre sur ma respiration en me disant que je vais aller faire un tour chez Zonko aujourd'hui. Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à discuter avec Owen, le propriétaire. Une certaine alliance pourrait être profitable pour nos deux magasins. J'essaie de visualiser notre boutique quand j'entends sa voix. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Hélène passé devant moi, sans même me voir. Elle est en pleine discussion avec son amie Serpentard aux cheveux bruns.

Je la suis malgré moi de loin. Elle passe devant Rusard. J'en fais de même. Je me fiche que ses amis me voient. Je veux qu'elle se retourne et me regarde. Je sais que c'est juvénile, mais j'aimerais qu'elle me regarde juste un instant pour lui rappeler que j'existe.

Hélène 

Nous passons devant Rusard qui vérifie nos autorisations de sortie et nous passons les grandes portes. L'air est frais et le soleil aveuglant. Il me faut quelques secondes à me faire à ce changement de lumière. Grace semble en grande discussion avec Rayan. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié la blague qu'elle m'a faite.

\- Dis, tu crois que Rayan a encore des sentiments pour moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais que ce soit le cas ? me demande Alice intriguée.

\- Non. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il en ait. Seulement, je me demandais pourquoi, lui et Grace ne sont pas encore ensemble.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être qu'il ressent encore quelque chose pour toi. C'est fort possible. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant qu'il soit avec toi.

\- Comme quoi ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me répond, car soudainement je suis projetée vers l'avant par une force qui me pousse l'épaule. Sur un terrain plat, j'aurais sans doute fait qu'un léger bond en avant, mais je viens d'arriver aux escaliers qui mènent dans la cour et je perds pied. Je déboule les escaliers dans ce qui me paraît être une longue minute. C'est comme si le temps avait ralenti pour que je ressente chacun des coups que mon corps prend en rebondissant dans l'escalier. J'arrive en bas dans un bruit mat sur la terre battue, le cœur haletant par l'adrénaline, le corps meurtri par ma chute. J'ai mal partout. Je suis désorientée, tout tourne autour de moi.

Fred

Elle passe les portes et je la suis davantage. Je me rapproche d'elle à grands pas. Le soleil m'éblouit alors que je passe à mon tour la porte. Je me demande un instant pourquoi je tiens tant à la faire réagir puis je me lance. Je fonce sur elle en poussant mon épaule contre la sienne. Mais elle ne se retourne pas. Elle ne le peut pas. Je l'ai frappé au moment où elle atteignait les escaliers. Je ne les avais pas vu et elle non plus. Elle n'a pas pu les anticiper. Elle tombe en se fracassant sur les marches. Elle roule sur elle-même si rapidement que j'ai l'impression que mes pieds sont collés dans le sol. Elle arrive au bas des escaliers en tombant face la première. J'arrête de respirer en ne la voyant pas bougée. Elle reste étendue sur le sol. Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai tuée ! Je m'élance en même temps que tous ses amis qui crient son nom. Warrington est le premier qui arrive à elle. Il la retourne et je la voie ouvrir les yeux avant que tous les autres de l'encerclent. Elle est vivante ! Par Merlin, merci ! Je suis tellement soulagée qu'elle soit vivante ! Je sais que je ne peux pas aller la voir, mais je suis incapable de partir pour me cacher.

Hélène

J'entends crier mon nom, mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je reste étendu sur le sol face contre terre. On me retourne et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir Dean suivi tout de suite par les autres Serpentard qui me regard au-dessus de moi. Je vois un sourire s'afficher sur leur visage en constatant que je suis toujours vivante. Dean est le premier à se relever. Il s'avance suivi de Rayan et Jason vers une autre personne. Je me relève difficilement la tête pour apercevoir Fred. Il me regarde horrifié. Les gars avancent vers lui prêts à lui sauter à la gorge. Est-ce que c'est vraiment lui qui m'a poussé en bas de l'escalier ? Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir tellement je suis étourdie.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Weasley ? lui cri Dean en sortant Fred de sa torpeur. Tu nous cherches depuis un moment et là tu t'en prends encore à l'une des nôtres. Tu vas payer !

Dean sort sa baguette et la brandit prêt à attaquer. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est en train de se passer. Dean attaque le premier. Fred réussi à le bloquer puis il réplique. Dean est expulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Il se relève aussitôt et fonce sur Fred prêt à répliquer.

Je ne peux pas les laisser se battre. Je me relève d'un bon, sans même réfléchir à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

- _Petrificus Totalus_

Fred tombe sur le sol comme un balai. Tout se met à tourner autour de moi. Je n'arrive pas à rester debout. J'ai incroyablement mal au cœur et je m'écroule par terre à nouveau emporté par un vertige. Je vois Dean qui s'approche dangereusement de Fred, mais je n'ai plus de force. Alice s'agenouille à côté de moi et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Dean lève sa baguette, mais celle-ci s'envole aussitôt. Je ferme les yeux en sachant que Fred est en sécurité. Fermé les yeux, me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression que le sol est davantage stable. J'entends alors le professeur McGoganall hurler dans l'escalier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Madame, Hélène est blessée ! lui dit Alice.

\- C'est lui, il a foncé sur elle sans aucune raison et elle est tombée dans l'escalier.

\- Rusard, allez chercher, Mme Pomfresh, tout de suite ! ordonne le professeur McGonagall en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

Je la sens peser sur ma tête avec force. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait mais ça fait mal. J'ai dû me cogner la tête aussi, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. J'entends Mme Pomfresh arriver puis je ne suis plus sûr de rien et je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve.

En ouvrant les yeux, je réalise que je suis encore une fois à l'infirmerie. Je me rappelle alors ce qui s'est passé avec Fred et je pris de panique à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Est-il ici lui aussi ? Je me relève alors d'un bon pour voir s'il est dans la pièce avec moi.

\- Que faites-vous, Mlle Black ! s'exclame Mme Pomfresh en s'élançant sur moi.

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Ma tête me fait affreusement mal c'est comme si quelqu'un venait de m'assommer. Mme Pomfresh me force alors à me recoucher et je ne résiste pas. Couchée, ma tête ne me fait plus mal. Elle se calme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandé-je immédiatement

\- Vous êtes tombé en bas des escaliers de l'entrée et ce faisant vous vous êtes cogné la tête.

\- Et je suis la seule à être venu à l'infirmerie ?

\- M. Weasley va bien, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, me dit alors une voix d'homme près de moi.

C'est Severus qui s'avance vers mon lit.

\- Il a reçu une retenue ainsi que M. Warington. Je viens m'assurer que vous prenez du mieux.

\- Elle aura besoin de quelques jours de repos, lui répond Mme Pomfresh. Un bras, une jambe brisées ça ce repart bien, mais la tête c'est plus complexe.

\- Très bien, lui répond Severus.

\- Vous m'apporterez mes devoirs ? demandé-je

Severus se tourne alors vers moi et j'ai l'impression de voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage morne.

\- Je crois que vos camarades s'en occuperont, me répond-t-il. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour les devoirs. Vous avez assez de talent pour réussir les A.S.P.I.C.

Je ne peux pas discuter ce qu'il dit. Je n'en ai pas non plus l'envie. Mes paupières sont si lourdes. C'est très difficile de les garder ouvertes.

\- Une dernière chose, dit-il à Mme Pomfresh avec un dégout marqué sur le visage. Dumbledore tient à vous faire le message que Mlle Black aura la visite d'un chien.

\- Un chien ? répète Mme Pomfresh

\- Oui, c'est Dumbledore qui insiste pour que ce chien reste auprès de Mlle Black aussi longtemps qu'elle sera à l'infirmerie. Il va sans dire que c'est une pratique qui n'est pas courante et il vaudrait mieux de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Il devra donc disparaître pendant les heures de visites, me suis-je bien fait comprendre Mlle Black ?

\- Je comprends, mais vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne chose que ce chien vienne ici ? demandé-je angoissé par les conséquences que cela pourrait amener si on découvrait mon père à l'école.

\- Apparemment, il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement. Je m'en suis assuré, dit-il comme si l'idée que mon père soit présent à l'école lui déplaisait autant que de marcher sur un clou.

\- Très bien, dis-je. Nous allons héberger ce chien pour la durée de ma convalescence et nous ferons en sorte que personne en dehors de nous trois ne le voit.

Je me tourne vers Mme Pomfresh qui semble muette d'étonnement et d'indignation en pensant qu'un chien restera dans son infirmerie. Nous échangeons un regard et elle fait signe à Severus qu'elle accepte les conditions. Puis comme Severus quitte la pièce, Mme Pomfresh retourne dans son bureau en marmonnant.

Il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Ma tête est si lourde et chaque bruit autour me semble amplifié résonnant ainsi dans ma tête. Mme Pomfresh m'a annoncé la présence de visiteurs ce soir, mais je suis trop sonnée pour accepter qu'il y ait qui que ce soit autour de moi. Elle leur explique et ils s'en vont.

Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je n'arrive pas à déterminer quel heure il est, il doit être très tard. Les lumières de l'infirmerie ont presque toutes été soufflées. Il ne reste qu'une petite bougie au-dessus de ma table de chevet qui est restée allumé. J'entends alors la porte de l'infirmerie qui grince légèrement. Je ne vois personne entrer, mais je l'entends arriver. Il halète en marchant furtivement. Un gros chien noir saute soudainement sur mon lit et pose ses grosses pattes de devant tout près de moi. Il a l'air très heureux d'être là. Je le comprends. Ça doit être la première fois qu'il peut sortir depuis plusieurs mois. Le chien se penche sur moi et vient mon chatouiller le cou avec son museau.

\- Papa ! Arrête, tu me chatouilles !

Il me regarde alors avec les yeux pétillants, la langue sortie.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment prudent de venir jusqu'ici ?

Il penche la tête de côté, comme si ce que je venais de dire n'avait pas de sens. Il regarde ensuite le bureau de Mme Pomfresh en reniflant, les oreilles aux aguets. Il doit avoir jugé qu'elle était parfaitement endormie parce qu'un instant après mon père retrouve sa forme humaine.

\- Salut ma Princesse, dit-il en posant un baiser sur mon front. Dumbledore dit que tu auras bientôt ton abonnement à l'infirmerie. Tu y passes un temps considérable selon les nouvelles qu'il m'envoie.

\- Je n'y viens pas si souvent, je te jure.

\- Deux fois en deux semaines, c'est tout une fréquence, dit-il souriant.

\- Et ça te fait plaisir en plus.

\- Pas que tu sois blessée, non. Mais si ça peut me faire prendre l'air un peu…Alors comment tu vas ? me demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- J'ai mal partout et ma tête est une véritable cage de résonance qui amplifie chaque bruit.

\- Repose-toi, ma princesse. Je vais rester ici à côté de toi.

\- Papa…

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, ma princesse… Maintenant, ferme les yeux et repose-toi, m'ordonne-t-il gentiment.

Il prend ma main et il commence à y dessiner des ronds avec son doigt. Je me souviens qu'il faisait ça lorsque nous étions que nous deux. Je l'entends fredonner de sa belle voix grave. Je reconnais cette berceuse. Ce n'est pas lui qui me la chantait, c'est si loin dans ma mémoire. J'essaie de me souvenir qui chantait cette berceuse. La voix de mon père est si apaisante. Je suis heureuse de vivre ce petit moment de bonheur avec lui. Le sommeil me gagne même si je n'ai toujours pas trouvé qui me chantait cette berceuse et même si je voudrais l'écouter fredonner toute la nuit.

Je suis tirée de mon sommeil en entendant le bruit d'une chaise que l'on déplace. Quelqu'un est entré dans l'infirmerie ! Je jette instantanément un regard de chaque côté de mon lit pour voir si mon père a réussi à se cacher. Il n'est pas là, heureusement, mais j'aperçois mon visiteur.

\- Tu sais que ça commence à être laçant de venir te visiter à l'infirmerie, commente mon frère en s'assoyant à l'envers sur la chaise qu'il a apportée à côté de mon lit.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais exprès. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

\- Je devrais, c'est vrai, mais le professeur Ombrage est si compréhensive. Je lui ai dit que j'étais très inquiet pour toi et elle m'a laissé sortir du cours pour venir te voir.

\- Une vraie soie, commenté-je. Tu m'aides à me redresser ?

Drago me tire les épaules et replace mon oreiller pour que je puisse m'assoir confortablement.

\- Alors comment tu vas ?

\- Mme Pomfresh fait vraiment des miracles. Je crois que je serai bientôt sur pied.

\- Nous étions tous très inquiets quand on va vu que tu ne pouvais pas nous recevoir hier soir. Mme Pomfresh dit que tu as reçu un violent coup à la tête en tombant. Ce misérable Weasley, si les professeurs ne nous tenaient pas à l'œil, je peux te promettre que nous les aurions déjà réduits en miettes. Le professeur Ombrage dit qu'elle va voir ce qu'elle peut faire pour nous aider. Elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas intervenir tout de suite. Elle n'a pas voulu trop m'en dire, mais elle les surveille déjà. Il y a un gros coup qui se prépare et si elle intervient tout de suite ça pourrait perturber ses projets, me raconte Drago sur un ton surexcité.

\- Tu es vraiment très proche d'elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, sœurette. Il n'y a personne de plus importante que toi, ici. Seulement, c'est Ombrage qui tient le plus gros bout du bâton et je tiens à être du bon côté.

\- Pour garder ton influence et gagner du pouvoir.

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- J'espère que ça te rapportera gros.

\- Sans aucun doute, me dit-il confiant.

Mme Pomfresh arrive les bras chargé d'un plateau de nourriture.

\- M. Malefoy ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ?

\- Mme Ombrage m'a donné la permission de venir voir ma sœur.

\- J'en suis bien heureuse, mais votre sœur doit se reposer et manger. Je vais donc vous demander de quitter.

\- Bon bien à plus tard, sœurette, me dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Attends ! N'oublie pas de m'apporter mes devoirs quand tu viendras me voir ce soir.

\- Mlle Black, me gronde Mme Pomfresh. Vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous devez vous reposer et comme le professeur Rogue vous a dit, vous êtes assez avancé dans vos travaux pour vous permettre de mettre vos devoirs de côté.

Drago lève les épaules en l'air et il me sourit. Il ne voit pas quoi dire en réplique à ce que Mme Pomfresh vient de me dire. Comme Severus, Drago semble trouver que je suis drôle de vouloir mes devoirs alors que je suis à l'infirmerie. Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis drôle. Est-ce une lubie que de vouloir s'instruire et réussir ses cours ?

Mes amis sont venus me visiter ce soir en riant bien de moi et de mon besoin de faire mes devoirs. Dean a bien sûr essayé de me rassurer en me disant que j'étais suffisamment en avance dans mes devoirs. Ils ne comprennent pas que c'est une activité qui m'aide à me détendre.

\- Très bien mon petit, c'est l'heure de manger, m'annonce Mme Pomfresh au moment où mes amis quittent l'infirmerie.

\- Merci.

Elle dépose alors le plateau sur mes genoux. Au même moment, l'énorme chien noir revient la queue ballotant dans l'air. Mme Pomfresh le regarde d'un drôle d'air, encore plus lorsque le chien saute sur l'une de chaise et s'y assoit. J'essaie de cacher mon fou rire en la voyant le dévisager. Après un moment d'hésitation, Mme Pomfresh me souhaite un bon appétit et elle retourne à son bureau. Je mange mon souper sous le regard de mon père. Il ne bouge pas de sa chaise. Je suis à la fois gênée par le silence qui règne dans la pièce et amusée par ce chien qui est assis bien droit sur sa chaise.

Mon père ne bouge pas d'un poil, même lorsque Mme Pomfresh s'approche de lui pour ranger les autres chaises. Elle l'observe en se doutant véritablement que ce chien n'est pas qu'un chien. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi nous devrions garder le secret sur mon père avec une femme qui doit avoir gardé de nombreux secrets au cours de sa carrière. Mais puisque c'est Dumbledore qui l'a décidé, je ne peux rien dire.

Nous attendons un long moment avant que Mme Pomfresh n'ait se coucher. J'ai d'abord droit à une inspection de chacune de mes contusions afin de vérifier mon état.

\- Vous allez être contente d'apprendre Mlle Black que vous allez pouvoir reprendre vos devoirs dès demain. Vous avez suffisamment guéri pour retourner en cours. Malheureusement, cela veut dire que c'est votre dernière nuit avec votre…votre chien.

Je sais qu'elle a hésité à dire chien. Elle sait que ce n'en est pas un, mais comme moi, elle fait comme si elle ne le savait pas. En entendant la nouvelle, le chien émet un soupir brusque. Je lève mes yeux vers lui. Je sais qu'il est fâché que je guérisse aussi vite. Il sait qu'il devra retourner au quartier général et ça ne lui plaît pas du tout.

Mme Pomfresh nous quitte en me souhaitant la bonne nuit.

Je regarde mon père un long moment. Je suis aussi triste de savoir qu'il va partir. Il me manque beaucoup. J'ai passé presque toute ma vie à vouloir le revoir et depuis qu'il est revenu dans ma vie, nous n'avons passé que très peu de temps ensemble.

Mon père prend quelques fois son air concentré pour savoir si la voie est libre. Puis au bout d'un moment, il reprend forme humaine.

\- Bonsoir, Princesse.

\- Bonsoir Papa.

\- Tu vas mieux alors, dit-il sur un ton faussement joyeux.

\- Oui, dis-je mal à l'aise. Tu vas me manquer, tu sais.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi.

\- J'aurais aimé que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble.

\- Moi aussi, mon bébé, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais t'attendre bien sagement à la maison.

\- Ah oui ? Tu peux faire ça, vraiment ? le taquiné-je.

\- Bien sûr que je suis capable, me dit-il avec fierté. Je suis un Black, ne l'oublie pas. J'y suis resté pendant seize ans dans cette sordide maison, alors quelques mois de plus en attendant ton retour, ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer.

\- Et pour Harry ?

\- Quoi pour Harry ?

\- Il ne va pas venir habiter chez toi pendant les vacances d'été ?

\- Il doit toujours passer quelques mois chez son oncle et sa tante.

\- Ceux qu'il déteste ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Dumbledore dit que c'est important qu'il y passe du temps. C'est impératif pour sa protection qu'il soit dans cette maison et non pas dans une autre.

\- Alors ça me donnera quelques mois pour être avec toi en attendant qu'Harry vienne chez toi.

\- Il me reste donc deux mois à tenir, ce n'est pas si mal, me dit-il sincèrement.

Je vois un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il est petit, mais je sens qu'il est sincère. Le fait que j'aille vivre chez lui l'a aidé à trouver espoir. Pour ma part aussi. Deux mois. C'est ce qu'il me reste à tenir d'ici aux vacances d'été. À ce moment, je pourrai décider ce que je peux faire pour récupérer ma vie.

\- Tu dois dormir maintenant, me dit-il doucement en replaçant mon oreiller et en m'aidant à me coucher dans mon lit.

\- Non attend. Je veux savoir tant de chose avant que tu ne partes.

\- Quoi dont ?

\- Comment va Remus ?

\- Remus, dit-il un peu mal à l'aise. Il va bien. Je ne le vois pas très souvent, mais il va bien.

\- Il s'est trouvé un nouvel emploi ?

\- Non, il est très occupé avec des missions pour l'Ordre et de toute façon il n'a jamais réussi à garder un emploi bien longtemps.

\- À cause de sa condition…

\- Oui c'est ça, à cause de son petit problème de poil, comme j'aime l'appeler. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de dormir.

\- Mais attend. Pourquoi tu es si mal à l'aise de parler de lui ?

\- Tu sais que tu me faisais déjà ce coup-là étant petite ? me gronde-t-il. Ça suffit les questions, allez au dodo.

\- Mais papa ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille !

\- Je le sais bien ! dit-il avec regret.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé entre Remus et toi ?

\- Tu sais entre Remus et moi ça toujours été incroyablement compliqué. Ça ne date pas d'hier. Ça va, ça vient, mais nous nous aimons et je sais que nous finirons par être ensemble à la fin de tout ça.

\- Il ne veut plus que vous soyez ensemble, c'est ça.

\- Tu sais, ma princesse, Remus a beaucoup de difficulté à s'accepter lui-même, alors accepter qu'une autre personne l'aime, ce n'est pas facile à comprendre pour lui. Mais il t'aime et ce malgré ce qui peut se passer entre nous deux. Nous avons réussi à passer au travers de treize ans de prison alors tout ira bien, m'explique-t-il doucement. Aller maintenant, dodo.

\- Une dernière chose !

\- Quoi dont ? me demande-t-il exaspéré, mais souriant.

\- La chanson que tu m'as fredonnée hier. Je la connais. Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où.

\- Tu te rappelles qu'on te chantait cette chanson ?

\- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui la chantait. Je sais que ce n'était pas toi. Toi tu me chantais une chanson avec des serpents et des phénix

\- Tu te rappelles ma chanson ?

\- Oui. _Un phénix qui suit le soleil_

 _Deux serpents qui font des clins d'œil_

 _Trois géants en pieds de bas_

 _Suivant quatre crapauds_

 _Cinq licornes qui font coucou_

 _Six botrucs qui disent «Après vous»_

 _Sept et huit passent trop vite_

 _Neuf vivets tout dorés_

 _Dix chatons sur un gros coussin_

 _Dix boursoufs doux comme un lapin_

 _Dix hiboux qui s'envolent au loin_

 _On les reverra demain_

 _Neuf boullus bercés sur les flots_

 _Huit centaures qui courent au galop_

 _Sept et six se blottissent_

 _Contre cinq oreillers_

 _Quatre fées couchées sur la paille_

 _Trois dragons qui font des bye-bye_

 _Deux étoiles qui se voilent_

 _Là-haut le ciel qui veille_

 _Sur un phénix qui suit le soleil_

 _* (Inspiré et sur l'air de la chanson « Chanson pour compter » de Carmen Campagne)_

\- L'autre que tu fredonnais c'était de qui.

\- C'est une chanson moldue. Lily te la chantait lorsqu'elle venait te garder à la maison. Elle la chantait aussi à Harry, m'avoue mon père avec une triste nostalgie dans les yeux.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Je me rappelle maintenant. J'étais couchée dans un petit lit dans une chambre toute bleue et Lily chantait cette chanson à Harry qu'elle berçait à côté de moi.

\- Il y a si longtemps…

\- Oui, il y a si longtemps, répété-je avec la même nostalgie que mon père.

\- Aller princesse, là je suis sérieux, c'est l'heure de dormir !

Je souris en le voyant prendre son air sérieux si peu crédible et je me laisse border. Il remonte les couvertures jusqu'à mon cou et je sors l'un de mes bras pour qu'il me prenne la main. Il passe doucement sa main dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse tendrement le front.

\- Je t'aime, ma princesse. Fais de beaux rêves et dors bien.

\- Je t'aime papa.

Je ferme doucement les yeux et je l'entends qui prend place sur la chaise à côté de moi. Puis il prend délicatement ma main et commence à dessiner des ronds sur ma main avec son doigt en fredonnant sa chanson. Sa voix est douce et basse. Je me laisse porter par elle et je finis par m'endormir paisiblement.


	81. Mise au point

**Chapitre 81 : Mise au point**

Au petit matin, en ouvrant les yeux, je constate que mon père est parti. Je ne savais pas ce que j'espérais, mais je ressens une horrible tristesse en voyant que la place du gros chien noir est vide. J'avais si peur qu'il vienne et voilà que je regrette qu'il soit parti…

Mme Pomfresh m'accueille avec mon petit déjeuner. Je le mange bien lentement en pensant que je vais devoir retourner dans le monde réel. Ces deux jours m'ont paru si longs. Je réalise que Fred a raison. Je suis malheureuse dans cette mission. Je le savais déjà, mais c'est comme si l'absence de mon père le fait davantage ressortir.

Je retourne vers la Grande Salle après que Mme Pomfresh ait vérifié que j'allais toujours bien. Je marche d'un pas lent en regardant nostalgiquement par les fenêtres. Le soleil d'avril filtre à travers les nuages et fait fondre doucement la neige. Le vent se prend dans les branches des arbres et fait virevolter les rares feuilles qui ont réussi à se libérer de sous la neige. Je les vois s'envoler par-dessus les toits du château et je rêve de liberté. Je pourrais me laisser porter comme l'une d'elles par le vent. Je serais libre et j'irais loin, très loin d'ici. Je me rappelle alors que Fred a parlé de partir. C'est comme si un poids pesant venait de tomber dans mon estomac. Aurais-je manqué son départ ? Je sais que ça ne fait rien, je ne l'aurais probablement pas suivi, mais l'idée qu'il soit parti, me chagrine. Les deux hommes de ma vie m'ayant abandonné le même jour.

J'arrive dans le hall puisqu'il le faut bien. La plupart des élèves sortent de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur cours. Je sais que je dois me rendre à la salle commune avant d'aller en cours et que je devrais me dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard, mais je ne me presse pas pour autant. Mes pieds sont aussi lourds que des enclumes et de toute façon, selon tout le monde, je suis suffisamment avancé pour réussir mes examens…

Comme je m'apprête à descendre dans le corridor des cachots qui mène à la salle commune, je vois sortir Fred, George et leur ami Lee de la Grande Salle. Je ne l'ai pas manqué ! Il n'est pas encore parti ! Je le regarde partir et disparaître en haut des escaliers de marbre, puis je reprends mon chemin. Je me sens si heureuse de l'avoir à nouveau croisé que je trouve en moi une force qui m'allège le cœur et qui me libère de mes pieds trainants. Je prends alors de la vitesse et je file à la salle commune. Je n'en veux pas à Fred de m'avoir poussé en bas des escaliers. Je le devrais, mais je sais qu'il n'a probablement pas fait exprès et sans lui je n'aurais pas vécu deux jours merveilleux avec mon père à mes côtés. C'est absurde, mais dans mon monde c'est presque comme si Fred m'avait fait un cadeau.

Lorsque j'arrive au cours d'histoire de la magie, je suis accueillie en héros. Les gars m'applaudissent et je joue le jeu en levant les bras en entendant les acclamations.

\- Comment tu vas ? me demande Dean

\- Je vais mieux, merci.

\- Alors pas trop déçu d'avoir manqué des devoirs ? me demande Jason. Tu sais que tu as accumulé tout un retard !

\- Arrête, tu veux, elle va vraiment te croire. Ne la fait pas angoisser pour rien, le gronde Rayan. Content de te voir, bébé.

\- Contente de te voir aussi, lui lancé-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil quand tu n'es pas là, ajoute Dean.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as de la difficulté à faire tes devoirs quand je ne suis pas là, le taquiné-je

\- Ben, les professeurs et les livres n'expliquent pas aussi bien que toi, je dois dire, me répond-t-il en entrant dans la classe.

Comme Rayan me l'a si bien fait remarquer durant la semaine, une chance que j'ai prise de l'avance sur les devoirs à faire cette année. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'au nombre de fois que j'ai visité l'infirmerie, j'aurais été capable de faire tous les devoirs qui nous sont demandés. Nous sommes en dernière année et les professeurs sont très exigeants. Nous devons faire des résumés sur toute la matière qui a été enseigné à Poudlard depuis que les élèves sont entrés en première année. En gros, il faut passé au travers de sept ans de matière en quelques semaines et ce en se spécialisant dans chacune d'elles en préparant un essai sur une branche plus pousser de chacune des matières que nous avons choisi pour les A.S.P.I.C. Heureusement que le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ne soit qu'un cours léger où nous n'avons qu'à lire. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai réussi à reprendre mon avance. Le professeur Ombrage nous demande à chaque cours de lire un nouveau chapitre en d'en faire le résumé. C'est tout ce qu'elle a l'intention de nous demander à faire. J'ai déjà terminé le livre et les résumés pour l'année. J'en ai même fait un sur l'auteur et sur l'entièreté du livre, au cas où. C'est pratique parce que j'ai tout ce temps pour me consacrer en silence à mes autres devoirs. J'ai essayé d'expliquer ma stratégie aux autres il y a des mois, mais ils ont tous rit de ma méthode. En me voyant profiter de mes moments de repas et de récréation pour me détendre, ils ont voulu savoir mon secret. Je leur ai répondu avec le plus grand sarcasme :

\- J'ai suffisamment avancé dans mes devoirs pour réussir mes examens.

Puisque tout le monde est à bout de nerfs avec les travaux à rédiger, nous avons décidé qu'aujourd'hui, nous nous accordions tous une journée de repos. En plus, l'équipe de Quidditch a réussi à avoir le terrain cet après-midi. Rayan dit que c'est obligatoire qu'ils se pratiquent sur une base plus régulière. Ils vont affronter Poufsouffle dans un mois et selon Rayan il est très important qu'ils gardent leur longueur d'avance s'ils veulent s'assurer de gagner la coupe. Je comprends que c'est leur dernière année et qu'ils tiennent vraiment à gagner. C'est une question de prestige. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, puisque je déteste voler, mais si j'ai à choisir entre ce sport – quoique palpitant – et mes devoirs, je sais déjà que je prendrais les devoirs. Ce n'est pas vraiment le même genre de priorité que les gars ont.

Il fait frais aujourd'hui. Le vent souffle constamment, mais au moins il ne pleut pas. Nous sommes plusieurs élèves qui avons décidé de profiter de ce samedi pour nous aérer l'esprit. Après toutes ses heures passées à la bibliothèque sans voir la lumière du jour, l'air frais d'avril est vraiment la bienvenue. Même mon frère et sa petite bande sont venus avec nous. Nous trouvons un petit coin près du sentier où il y a un petit amas de pierres. Bien sûr Rayan est le premier à grimper tout en haut en proclamant qu'il est le roi de la montagne. Il est rapidement suivi de Dean et Jason qui grimpent à leur tour. Ils se chamaillent comme des enfants et je reste en bas avec les filles à rire d'eux. Drago qui n'est pas impressionner par ce jeu prend place avec Crabbe et Goyle sur l'une des grandes roches. Ces deux-là le suive comme son ombre. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont venu avec lui jusqu'à l'infirmerie et qu'ils gardaient la porte pendant qu'il me visitait.

\- Tu viens, Hélène ? m'appelle Dean.

\- Non merci. Si je monte là-haut, je suis sûr de me briser quelque chose. Je ne crois pas que Mme Pomfresh me trouvera drôle de la visiter trois fois en trois semaines, lui répondé-je alors que les autres filles montent pour rejoindre les gars.

\- Très bien alors c'est moi qui descends.

Je prends place sur une roche pas très haute et je me pousse un peu pour faire de la place à Dean qui vient me rejoindre.

\- C'est tout un temps pour voler, me lance-t-il en regardant le terrain de Quidditch au loin.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux de le faire quand il vente comme aujourd'hui ? lui demandé-je

\- Le Quidditch se joue dans toutes les conditions météo. C'est un sport dangereux, ça c'est sûr se vante-t-il.

 **Fred**

Il fait frais aujourd'hui et c'est très venteux. George et Lee ont insisté pour que l'on aille se promener à l'extérieur. Ils espèrent que je vais retrouver un peu le moral en me baladant autour du lac. Je ne suis pas très en forme cette semaine. En voyant Hélène tombée dans l'escalier, j'ai réalisé que j'avais été trop loin et j'ai tout abandonné mes tentatives pour lui faire voir que j'ai raison. Lee dit que j'étais plus marrant quand j'échafaudais des plans pour faire réagir les Serpentard. Je me fous vraiment d'être marrant en ce moment. Ma vie n'est pas marrante de toute manière. Nous sommes expulsés du Quidditch. L'équipe est minable, maintenant que Harry, George et moi ne sommes plus dedans. Ombrage prend peu à peu le contrôle de l'école en éliminant tout ce qui peut être agréable. Les tests sont finis sur nos cobayes, les boîtes à Flemme sont prêtes à la vente. Nous avons même beaucoup progressé dans les feux d'artifice. Nous avons même commencé un nouveau projet pour un marais portable. Nous avons enfin trouvé le local sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous sommes enfin prêts à quitter l'école. Et pourtant… Je n'arrive pas à le faire parce qu'elle est là et que je me refuse de la laisser.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? me demande Lee en fouillant dans les herbes hautes du lac avec un bâton.

\- Elle refuse de me parler. Ça tout prit pour qu'elle accepte la dernière fois et en plus j'ai dû plaider que c'était ma fête. Je n'ai plus cet avantage, malheureusement, dis-je en soupirant.

\- Je suis sûr que si tu prenais vraiment le temps de lui parler, calmement, elle finirait par t'écouter, insiste Lee.

\- Quelle partie de la phrase n'as-tu pas comprise ? Elle refuse de me parler. Et je comprends qu'elle reste sur ses positions après ce que je lui ai fait, dis-je exaspéré.

\- Arrête de te morfondre avec cette histoire, Fred. C'était un accident. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'en commettre, me rassure George. Elle va bien, c'est l'essentiel.

\- L'essentiel ! George, j'ai failli la tuer, je te dis !

\- Oui, mais maintenant elle va bien. Reviens-en ! insiste George.

\- Elle doit avoir eu drôlement peur, si tu allais lui parler elle se sentirait sans doute mieux. Et vous pourriez en profiter pour vous réconcilier, ajoute Lee.

\- Je-ne-peux-pas-aller-lui-parler-parce-qu'elle-ne-veut-pas ! dis-je en prononçant exagérément chaque mot pour être sûr qu'il est bien compris. Si c'est si dur à comprendre, tu n'as qu'à y aller !

\- Très bien. C'est ce que je vais faire, dit Lee d'un ton décidé. Tient elle est justement là. Bon à tantôt les gars.

\- Attend Lee ! Tu ne parlais pas sérieusement ! lui crié-je alors qu'il s'éloigne sans même se retourner.

\- Il est fou ! s'exclame George en le regardant s'éloigner.

\- Il va se faire démolir… répondé-je.

 **Hélène**

Le vent me fouette le visage, mes cheveux s'envolent dans tous les sens et je repense à ses feuilles que j'ai vu virevolter l'autre jour. Ça doit être tellement grisant de voler. Je sais que pour ma part ça ne m'arrivera jamais de le ressentir, mais j'imagine que le sentiment de liberté doit être exaltant. Lorsqu'ils décrivent leurs expériences de vol, les gars ont vraiment l'air heureux.

\- Alors qui a gagné, demande Dean aux autres gars qui viennent nous rejoindre.

Je sors alors de ma rêverie et je me tourne vers les nouveaux arrivants. Chacun se prend une place en essayant de ne pas trop s'asseoir dans la neige qui pourrait mouiller leur cape.

\- C'est Rayan bien évidemment, lui lance Jason en s'assoyant auprès d'Alice.

\- Ouais ! Je suis le plus fort, se vante Rayan en exposant les muscles de ses bras.

\- La force des muscles n'est pas tout, lancé-je pour le narguer.

\- Peut-être bien… me répond-t-il en réfléchissant à ce que je viens de lui dire. Mais j'apprends vite.

\- De toute façon dès que c'est en hauteur, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu gagnes, me rappel Jason.

\- C'est sûr, si tu ajoutes les peurs, aucun de nous n'est sorti du bois, lui dit Dean.

\- De quoi tu as peur ? demande Jason à Rayan.

\- Je n'ai peur de rien, se vante-t-il.

\- C'est impossible, analyse Alice. Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose.

\- Moi je sais c'est quoi ! dis-je en riant.

Le visage de Rayan change en me regardant. Il a peur que je dis à tout le monde de quoi il a peur, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je sais qu'il a peur que les gens qu'il aime souffrent à cause de lui. C'est une des rares qualités que j'ai aimée chez ce garçon.

\- Et c'est quoi ? me demande avidement Drago.

\- Je ne vais pas dévoiler mes astuces devant tout le monde voyons, frérot ! Quel avantage j'aurais à le faire.

\- En fait, tu n'en sais rien, c'est juste pour me narguer ! Ajoute Rayan pour brouiller les pistes.

\- Peut-être bien, répondé-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demande Drago en regardant derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir arriver Lee, l'ami des jumeaux. Il vient du lac et marche droit vers nous. Le vent l'empêche de fixer son regard, mais dès qu'il le peut, il garde les yeux sur moi. Nous le regardons approcher avec incrédulité. Aucun de nous n'a osé bouger lorsqu'il s'arrête en face de moi.

\- Excuse-moi Hélène, est-ce que je peux te parler seul à seul ? me demande-t-il tout simplement.

J'entends le rire des autres à moitié retenue derrière moi. Je sais qu'ils sont curieux de ce que je vais faire pour régler la situation. Ils observent comme des charognards regardent une proie.

\- Dans tes rêves, bouffon, répondé-je, détachée en me retournant vers les autres.

J'échange un regard dégouté avec les autres.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Hélène, c'est vraiment important ! Je dois vraiment te parler.

\- Hey, elle t'a dit non, alors dégage ! intervient Rayan.

\- Je sais ce qu'elle a dit. Il faut vraiment que l'on parle tous les deux.

Rayan amorce un mouvement pour rejoindre Lee, mais je pose ma main sur son épaule. Je n'ai rien à dire, mais je fixe mon regard dans le sien pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne tolérai pas qu'il s'en mêle. Heureusement, il comprend le message et je me retourne vers Lee.

\- Écoute, minable. Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, alors tu fiches le camp tout de suite et on en parle plus.

\- Allons vient ! Il faut vraiment que je te parle, dit-il en essayant de m'attraper le bras.

Il est inconscient ou quoi ! J'attrape ma baguette avant même qu'il ait pu me toucher et je bloque sa main. Aussi vite que je le peux, je le fais léviter par la cheville. Avec la gravité et le vent, il se retrouve très rapidement en petite culotte devant tout le monde. Il essaie de se débattre mais ma prise est solide.

\- Joli pêche, sœurette !

\- Est-ce un jambon ou un poisson ? demande Pansy en riant.

\- Un poisson ! À l'odeur j'en suis sûr, répond Jason.

Tout le monde rit chacun leur tour en lui lançant des insultes. Je fais mine de le laisser tomber et je le rattrape à plusieurs reprises ce qui fait bien rire tout le monde. Lee crie à chaque descente.

 **Fred**

\- Je n'y crois pas ! dit George en observant Lee de loin. Il est vraiment allé jusqu'à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse ? Elle ne lui parlera jamais. Elle ne le connaît même pas, fais-je remarqué en observant Lee approcher

 **Hélène.**

\- Oh, oh. Montague s'en mêle, dit George en s'avançant à la rescousse de Lee.

\- Laisse tomber, dis-je en l'arrêtant.

\- Tu veux qu'on le laisse se faire démolir ?

\- Non, mais c'était son idée, laisse le aller jusqu'au bout. Regarde de toute façon Hélène a retenu son chien de garde.

\- Wo ! Elle l'a soulevé de terre par la cheville ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! dit-il en repartant à la rescousse de Lee.

\- Arrête, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Elle ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Peut-être pas de mal physique, mais elle l'humilie devant tout le monde et toi tu veux qu'on reste là sans rien faire ! dit-il en se débattant.

\- Si on s'en mêle, on va envenimer la situation. Crois-moi. Hélène choisit toujours le moindre mal.

\- Le moindre mal ! C'est tout ? On la laisse faire parce que c'est le moindre mal ?

\- Oui, je sais que ça n'a pas de sens, mais fait lui confiance, elle ne lui fera pas plus de mal. De toute façon regarde qui s'en vient, dis-je en lui pointant le professeur Rogue qui traverse le parc d'un pas massacrant.

 **Hélène**

\- Mlle Black ! cri Severus sur un ton qui me fait froid dans le dos.

Je laisse tomber Lee sur le sol sans délicatesse et je me tourne vers le professeur en cachant ma baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? me demande-t-il le visage déformer par la colère.

\- Je…C'est lui qui m'a approché en premier, professeur. Je lui ai dit de partir, mais il ne m'a pas écouté.

\- J'enlève 70 points à Serpentard pour votre comportement arrogant et je vous attends dans mon bureau ce soir à 19h pour votre retenue. Maintenant vous rentrez tous dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Vous y êtes tous consignez pour ne pas avoir intervenu, dit-il en nous pointant tous les dix.

Il nous montre la voie et après avoir échangé un regard interloqué, nous nous mettons en marche en laissant Lee se relever derrière nous.

Je n'ai jamais vu le professeur Rogue aussi furieux. Il m'a très bien fait comprendre ce que j'avais à faire. Chaque mot qu'il a échangé avec moi au cours de ma retenue était chargé d'une haine sans nom. Je ne sais pas en quoi le fait que je tourne Lee en ridicule l'a offensé lui, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il m'en veut personnellement. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait été moins fâché si c'était lui que j'avais tourné la tête en bas.

J'ai dû laver tous les dessous-de-table de la classe de potion. Il y a des choses dont je ne pouvais pas imaginer l'existence sous ses tables. À peu près tous les ingrédients possibles pour faire des potions s'y retrouvaient. Les gommes et les crottes de nez sont ce qu'il y avait de plus appétissant. Le professeur Rogue m'a laissé sortir seulement lorsqu'il a jugé que toutes les tables étaient impeccables. Pour être impeccable, elles le sont maintenant. J'ai frotté et gratter si fort qu'il faudra remettre une couche de vernis avant de les réutiliser.

J'ai mal aux mains ce matin. Elles puent peu importe le nombre de fois que je les ai lavées, elles continuent de sentir l'odeur du produit que j'ai utilisé. Cette odeur est un mélange de poissons que l'on a laissés sur le comptoir depuis trois jours et d'œuf pourri.

\- Eurk ! dis-je en reposant mon toast empuanti par l'odeur de mes mains.

\- Quoi « eurk » ? me demande Dean.

\- Mes mains, elles sentent affreusement mauvaises.

\- Tu n'as qu'à les laver, réplique-t-il

\- Je l'ai fait figures-toi donc, mais je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de l'odeur. Et du coup je n'arrive pas à manger parce que l'odeur m'écœure.

À ce moment, le courrier arrive. Drago reçoit son cadeau hebdomadaire ainsi que sa lettre de ses parents. Un hibou que je n'ai jamais vu vient se poser devant moi et me tend un parchemin roulé. Il y a peu de mots sur le parchemin, mais je m'empresse de la cacher dès que j'ai terminé de le lire.

 _Ce soir 21h._

J'imagine que ce parchemin me vient de Fred qui veut que l'on parle de ce que j'ai fait à son ami Lee. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui les cherché. Sans compter que je l'ai déjà reçue ma punition.

\- C'est encore une lettre du petit Jimmy ? me demande mon frère en me donnant un sac rempli de bonbon.

\- Oui c'est ça, répondé-je, en glissant le parchemin et le sac de bonbons dans mon sac.

\- Tu ne la lis pas ?

\- Je le ferai, mais pendant le cours d'Ombrage. C'est si banal ce qu'il raconte. La dernière fois, il s'est extasié sur le fait qu'il avait trouvé deux Mornilles sous son lit.

\- Je vois.

\- Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? demandé-je en pointant le parchemin qu'il tient dans sa main.

\- Assez. Mon père est très fier de mon implication auprès d'Ombrage. Elle parle de moi au ministère à ce qu'il paraît. Je suis très « serviable » selon elle.

\- Je suis bien heureuse pour toi. Tous tes efforts seront un jour récompensé, j'en suis sûr, l'encouragé-je en lui flattant le bras.

Je suis si heureuse que les gars m'aient cru lorsque j'ai prétexté que j'allais me coucher. J'ai vérifié une bonne quinzaine de fois derrière moi pour être sûr que personne ne me suivait. À moins que mon frère se soit procuré une cape d'invisibilité, je crois que la voie est libre.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais à ce rendez-vous. Si on s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas rentrée dans la salle commune, j'aurai de gros ennuis. Heureusement pour moi, tous ceux qui pourraient me surveiller sont occupés à terminer leur devoir à la bibliothèque et ils en ont pour un bon moment.

« Moi aussi d'ailleurs » pensé-je, en arrivant devant la salle 420-B

Je regarde la porte et je sais que si j'entre, je vais en avoir pour un long moment dans cette pièce. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire parce que je sens que ça va mal finir. Chaque fois que j'ai parlé à Fred ces temps-ci, ça c'est mal terminé entre nous. Je soupir de désespoir en pensant à ma situation et je me décide enfin à pousser la porte. Autant en finir tout de suite !

La salle est sombre, froide et poussiéreuse. Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venu dans cette pièce. Je referme la porte et me retourne vers Fred qui m'attend assis au bureau éclairé par une chandelle. Je m'approche lentement de lui en redoutant ses reproches. C'est en prenant place à la table alors que je lui fais face que je réalise que ses traits ne sont pas ceux de Fred. Ils sont similaires, mais il a aussi quelque chose de totalement différent. Je ne serais dire ce que c'est, mais c'est frappant.

\- George ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Fred ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Par Merlin, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Chut, calme-toi, Hélène, Fred va bien. Il dort à poing fermé dans son lit et il va bien, me répète-t-il pour me rassurer. Il fallait que je te parle, seul à seul.

\- Si c'est pour me parler de ton ami Lee… commencé-je

\- Non. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Écoute, c'était vraiment idiot de la part de Lee de venir te parler aussi directement alors que tu étais avec les Serpentard.

Ses mots sont un baume sur mon cœur. Je suis soulagée que George comprenne mon point de vue. J'étais persuadée qu'il me considérait comme un monstre qui rend son jumeau malheureux. Alors l'entendre dire que j'avais raison, c'est plus que je ne pouvais souhaiter. Soudain, je me rends compte qu'il va au moins pouvoir m'expliquer qu'est-ce que leur ami cherchait à prouver.

\- Mais veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Il voulait te parler de Fred.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'il croyait que ça allait finir ? Excellente idée de venir comme ça. Aussi bien me le dire toute suite si vous êtes suicidaire, je vais aller voir Harry pour lui parler de moi et on en parle plus, m'emporté-je

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? me demande George

\- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de quoi il s'agit. Je n'ai pas choisi mes amis parmi les Serpentard pour leur charisme…Ils sont les prochains Mangemorts. Leurs parents en sont et eux ils n'aspirent qu'à ça ! Ils veulent plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ils vont tout faire pour prouver leur valeur à leur maître. S'ils apprennent que je les espionne et qu'en plus je suis en amour avec Fred. Quelle excellente opportunité je leur offre de prouver leur valeur tout en se vengeant. Si j'ai de la chance, ils me traqueront et me tueront. Mais les connaissant, ils vont me garder en vie puis ils vont traquer Fred, toi, tes frères, Ginny et tes parents…Ils vous feront souffrir puis ils vous tueront devant moi et si j'ai de la chance après vous avoir tous torturés et tués, ils auront peut-être la douceur de me tuer aussi. Alors oui, si vous souhaitez mourir, vaut mieux que je brise ce stupide serment inviolable. Au moins, aucun de nous ne souffrira…

\- Alors tu ne fais pas ça pour ta propre gloire ou pour le goût du risque… en fait tu cherches à nous protéger.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais je ne peux pas réussir si vous continuez de les provoquer. Pour ton ami, je suis désolée de l'avoir tourné en ridicule, mais crois-moi, c'est le moindre mal que je pouvais lui faire. Et en même temps, une chance que Rogue est arrivé, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que ça leur aurait suffi. D'ailleurs, dis-lui de ne pas m'approcher de trop près et de se méfier parce que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit assez pour eux. Ils s'attendent sûrement à ce que je tire à vue si j'en ai l'occasion... Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, ni l'humilier, mais si j'ai le choix entre Fred, toi et votre ami…

\- Le choix est clair, je comprends, complète George

\- Je m'excuse George, mais j'essaie d'honorer la promesse que je t'ai faite et de ne pas échouer, dis-je en laissant les larmes coulées. Je suis à bout de souffle. Je n'ai plus de force. J'aimerais tellement tout abandonner. Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre cette stupide mission. Il me manque tellement si tu savais… Je l'aime George. Je l'aime tellement et le voir souffrir ainsi m'est insupportable. Dis-lui. Je t'en prie. Dis-lui que je voudrais être avec lui et non pas avec ces imbéciles. Je vais honorer ma promesse, je te le promets. Dis-lui que je vais le faire. Mais pour le moment, je n'en peux plus. J'aimerais tellement que ça cesse. J'aimerais être libre de faire ce que je veux, mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas. Je dois continuer pour vivre, pour qu'il vive.

George me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller dans mes sanglots. La douleur est si forte en moi et il y a si longtemps que je la réprime. George me conduit sur les coussins nous nous y assoyons. Il me serre très fort dans ses bras. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré. J'ai peine à reprendre mon souffle et je m'en fous. Je pleure et pleure encore et George ne me dit rien. Il se contente de m'écouter pleurer. Par moments, il me flatte le dos, mais il ne me fait pas sentir qu'il aimerait que j'arrête. Sa présence me calme et doucement, étendue dans les coussins moelleux je finis par m'endormir.

 **Fred**

Le tumulte quotidien des autres qui se lève me réveil. Je me dis en moi-même que j'ai si hâte d'avoir notre appartement. Je pourrai avoir enfin ma chambre à moi tout seul. Je n'ai jamais dormi seul. Nous avons toujours été deux dans la même chambre et depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard nous sommes cinq, alors les bruits ambiants ça me connaît. Mais maintenant que je sais que nous allons enfin avoir des chambres séparées, ce bruit m'est rendu insupportable. J'ai si hâte d'avoir quitté cette école !

\- Aller debout, Forge ! dis-je en tirant joyeusement les rideaux du lit.

Je suis stupéfait de trouver son lit vide. Je me suis couché le premier, mais j'étais sûr qu'il suivrait peu de temps après moi. Je l'ai vu qui regardait Angelina, hier soir. A-t-il fini par faire une tentative ? Cette tentative aurait-elle donné des résultats plus prometteurs que j'en aurais douté ? Je lui souhaite bien avec tout le mal qu'il se donne pour cette fille. Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux réussit.

\- Angelina, tu as vu George ? lui demandé-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Non. Pas ce matin. Pourquoi ? Tu as perdu ton double ?

\- Ouais, mais il ne doit pas être bien loin.

\- Tiens-moi au courant si tu as besoin que je t'aide dans tes recherches.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, dis-je en allant porter mon linge sale.

J'attrape mes livres pour la journée et je les mets dans mon sac. George n'est toujours pas dans le dortoir et je ne l'ai pas vu dans les toilettes ni dans la salle commune. Lee entre à son tour dans le dortoir pour prendre ses livres.

\- Tu as vu George ? lui demandé-je

\- Non. Pas depuis qu'il est sorti, hier soir.

\- Il est sorti ?

\- Ouais, mais il n'a pas dit où il allait. Je croyais que tu étais au courant.

\- Non, dis-je en sentant mon inquiétude grandir.

\- Je t'aiderais bien à le chercher, mais je dois vraiment me rendre au cours de botanique le plus vite possible. Le professeur Chourave m'a promis une révision de note si je passais avant le cours.

Nous sortons ensemble du dortoir et alors que nous arrivons dans la salle commune, je vois George qui entre par l'ouverture derrière le tableau.

\- Où tu étais ?

\- Il faut que je te parle. Seul à seul, c'est important, me dit-il mystérieusement.

Lee continue son chemin, mais George l'attrape par le bras.

\- Je dois te parler à toi aussi.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas rester. Je dois aller voir le professeur Chourave ce matin, c'est super-important.

\- Ok, mais tu dois savoir un truc, dit-il en regardant autour de lui. N'approche surtout pas Hélène. Je suis sérieux, si tu la vois rebrousses chemin, vas-t'en le plus loin possible ! Je t'expliquerai.

\- De quoi tu parles, lui demande Lee.

\- Tu veux que je t'explique maintenant ? lui demande George

\- Non, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, lui répond Lee

\- Alors n'oublie pas que l'important c'est que tu restes loin d'Hélène. Ne l'approche sous aucun prétexte de près ou de loin. Compris ?

Lee lui fait signe que oui et se presse de sortir de la salle commune.

\- Tu étais avec Hélène ? lui demandé-je en comprenant d'où il vient.

George me fait de gros yeux et m'amène dans notre chambre maintenant déserte.

\- Oui j'étais avec Hélène, m'avoue-t-il en refermant la porte derrière nous. J'ai décidé de lui parler parce que je n'en peux plus de te voir dans cet état dépressif. Je suis allé pour obtenir des explications et je les ai obtenues. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'elle endure ?

\- Oui et c'est pour ça que je la supplie de tout quitter, mais elle est trop fière pour le faire.

\- Elle n'est pas trop fière, elle n'est pas fière du tout, elle fait tout ça pour nous protéger.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé !

\- Espèce de crétin ! dit George en me donnant une claque derrière la tête. Tu ne comprends pas que si elle abandonne tout pour toi, ils vont la traquer, la tuer et par la même occasion, ils chercheront à nous tuer avec toute notre famille. Elle ne peut pas tout arrêter comme ça. C'est des futurs Mangemorts. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils cherchent le plus ? L'approbation de Tu-Sais-Qui. Quel superbe trophée de chasse nous allons faire sur son manteau de la cheminée ! Tu imagines les honneurs que cela ferais à celui qui aura réussi à décimer notre famille ? Pourquoi leur donner l'idée ? Une espionne et la famille Weasley traître à son sang et fidèle à Dumbledore, c'est un excellent avantage sur un CV lorsqu'on veut plaire à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

George lâche un rire amer. Hélène a eu beau me l'avoir expliqué de tous les moyens possibles, mais maintenant que George me le dit, j'ai tendance à y croire. Il a toujours su comment me dire les choses.

\- Elle ne peut pas arrêter, et elle est dans un piteux état, continue George. Elle est au bout du rouleau. Si tu continues de la provoquer, elle devra choisir entre te protéger et protéger sa couverture. Malheureusement pour toi, elle choisira de sacrifier sa couverture, elle choisira de se sacrifier. Elle t'aime. Elle n'a pas cessé de me le répéter. Elle t'aime si fort qu'elle est prête à se détruire pour te protéger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Il faut l'aider et pas lui nuire.

\- Mais je ne peux pas la laisser ici…

\- Elle est capable de se débrouiller toute seule ici. Encore plus si tu n'es pas là pour te mettre dans ses pattes. Fais-lui confiance et je suis sûr qu'elle finira par te revenir d'elle-même.

George attrape son sac et nous nous mettons en route. Il a raison sur toute la ligne. J'ai été idiot en provoquant ses crétins. Je l'ai mise dans des situations délicates et à chaque fois j'ai passé proche de me faire démolir au passage. « Elle est dans un piteux état » a dit George. Que veut-il dire ? L'impuissance que je ressens à la savoir en détresse et de ne pas pouvoir intervenir me rend malade. J'aimerais tellement la voir pour lui dire que j'ai compris le message. Pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien et la rassurer que je ne ferai plus rien d'insensé pour lui nuire. Il faut que je trouve, mais je ne vois pas comment lui faire parvenir… Elle m'aime. George dit qu'elle n'a pas cessé de lui dire…Je le savais. Elle me l'a dit de nombreuses fois et moi aussi, je lui ai dit, mais qu'elle l'avoue à George, ça me touche…Je dois faire quelque chose, il le faut ! Mais je ne vois pas comment…


	82. Une plume d'excuse

**Chapitre 82 : Une plume d'excuse.**

Le potage de feuilles de vigne a une couleur peu appétissante. En faisant tourner ma cuillère dans le bol, il y a des grumeaux blancs et bruns qui remontent. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me suis servi ce potage infeste d'ailleurs. Ce que George m'a dit ce matin, ça me reste dans la tête et ça prend toute la place. Je lui ai demandé de tout me dire encore et encore pour que je puisse tout comprendre. Quelles étaient ses expressions faciales ? Son ton ? Ses mouvements ? George m'a supplié de le laisser tranquille pour le souper et je me suis enfin arrêté de le harceler.

Son sourire a l'air sincère lorsqu'elle parle avec ses amis. Elle s'est bien intégrée, ils la prennent pour l'une des leurs. Mais elle l'a dit à George, elle voudrait être avec moi. Je sais que je dois partir d'ici, mais je ne me vois pas comment le faire sans lui parler une dernière fois…

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? me demande la voix lointaine d'Angelina.

J'acquiesce en voyant Hélène sourire à son frère. Puis je réalise ce que je viens de faire !

\- Quoi ? demandé-je en me retournant vivement vers Angelina.

\- Je t'observe depuis un moment déjà. Tu as le regard vague, quand on te parle tu sembles complètement ailleurs, tu ne manges presque plus et tu ne sembles pas aussi joyeux que d'ordinaire. Ça pourrait être à cause du Quidditch, mais je sens que c'est quelque chose de plus gros qui te tracasse. Tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois la meilleure personne avec qui je devrais parler de ça.

\- En fait, ça me fait du bien, dit-elle en s'assoyant à côté de moi. Je tiens à toi et c'est très important pour moi que tu sois heureux, même si ce n'est pas avec moi.

\- Tu as raison, avoué-je après un long moment d'hésitation. Je suis amoureux.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, mais ça doit être une situation compliquée. Je te connais bien, Fred, ajout-elle en me voyant surpris par sa claire voyance. Tu n'as jamais eu de problème à parler aux filles. Tu es du genre à exposer ton bonheur à tout le monde alors que pour le moment, tu fais plutôt dans la discrétion. Ça ne te va du tout, d'ailleurs. Tu as l'air bien malheureux, je me trompe ?

\- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Angelina, mais je suis un grand garçon et je suis capable de débrouiller tout seul. S'il-te-plait, reste en dehors de ça.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Angelina, je l'aime, dis-je en essayant d'être le plus détaché possible.

\- Et elle, est-ce qu'elle t'aime autant ? insiste-t-elle.

\- Oui. Tout autant, dis-je en sentant l'émotion me monter à la gorge.

\- Tant mieux.

Après un long moment de silence où je continue de jouer dans mon potage, elle ajoute, distraitement.

\- Tu sais, les filles aiment bien qu'on leur offre des trucs.

\- Des trucs ? demandé-je.

\- Mais oui, tu sais des fleurs, des ours en peluche, du chocolat. N'importe quoi plus ou moins gros qui dit « Coucou, je pense à toi ».

En entendant ses mots c'est comme si j'avais une révélation. Je me lève d'un bon incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus pour la mettre en place !

\- Angelina, tu es un vrai génie ! lui dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue avant de m'élancer vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Soudain, je me fige et je reviens sur mes pas vers Angelina.

\- Tu peux garder ça pour toi ? Tu comprends, vu que c'est compliqué, je n'aimerais pas que ça s'ébruite…Tu comprends ?

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, me dit-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil et en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Je lui souris et je sors aussi vite que je peux de la Grande Salle.

 **Hélène**

C'est le vent froid qui m'a réveillé ce matin. George dormait toujours à côté de moi. J'ai pris un moment pour l'observer. C'est fascinant à quel point il ressemble à Fred et en même temps, pas du tout. J'ai posé une couverture pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid et je suis sortie.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu discuter avec George. C'est un allié très précieux et j'espère qu'il pourra plaider en ma faveur auprès de son jumeau.

Je suis allée chercher mes livres dans ma chambre et j'ai fait tous mes devoirs qu'il me restait à faire.

\- Déjà debout ! me lance Dean d'un ton ensommeillé en venant me rejoindre auprès du feu.

\- Je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil, dis-je tout simplement.

\- Déjà dans tes devoirs ! s'étonne-t-il en voyant le livre sur mes genoux.

\- Quoi ? Ça ? Non, ce n'est pas pour les devoirs. C'est un petit livre léger pour mon plaisir.

\- Un petit livre…léger…pour ton plaisir…répète Dean déconcerté en regardant l'épaisseur du livre.

\- Oui. J'ai fini mes devoirs, il y a une demi-heure, alors il faut bien que je m'occupe, riais-je.

Dean me regarde surpris. Il ne dit plus un mot.

Au final, ce fut une journée tout à fait ordinaire. Rien n'a été de travers pour changer. Même le cours de potion s'est bien déroulé. Fred m'a jeté un bref coup d'œil, mais sans plus. Il a fait profil bas, tellement que les Serpentard n'ont pas pensé à lui envoyer une vacherie.

Les gars ont travaillé d'arrachepied sur les devoirs ce soir. Pour ma part, j'ai terminé ceux qui nous ont été donné dans la journée.

Il est neuf heures lorsque j'entre enfin dans ma chambre. Le lit est fait comme tous les jours par les elfes de maison, mais aujourd'hui, il y a une petite boîte bleue emballée d'un ruban argent qui y est posée. Un superbe gerbera jaune et orange est déposé sur la boîte. Il n'y a pas de mot, pas de nom, rien. Simplement cette fleur et cette boîte.

Je prends la fleur dans ma main et elle se transforme sous mes yeux en une jolie barrette pour les cheveux. Je pose la fleur dans mes cheveux et m'assieds sur le lit pour ouvrir la boîte.

C'est une longue boîte peu épaisse. Je défais le ruban et j'ouvre délicatement le couvercle. Une magnifique plume pour écrire se trouve à l'intérieur. La plume est celle d'un paon bleu et quelques pierres sont incrustées dans le manche.

Une seule personne connait mon goût en fleurs. D'où la couleur orange, j'en suis sûr. C'est un cadeau de Fred. George a réussi à lui faire entendre raison et c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il a reçu le message.

Je m'étends sur le lit ne regardant la plume dans tous les sens. Fred est toujours amoureux de moi et j'ai tellement hâte que l'année termine. C'est décidé, dès que l'année termine, je me retire de cette mission !

Des études, des devoirs et encore des études ! Tel est la vie de tous les septièmes années. C'est également le cas des cinquièmes années. Mon frère et sa bande sont aussi souvent à la bibliothèque que nous. Pour ma part, je supporte bien la pression. En fait, c'est légèrement plus soutenu que le régime que Socrate et Myrline m'imposaient lorsque j'étais à la maison. Il y a quelques élèves qui ne supportent pas aussi bien que moi le rythme. Mme Pomfresh doit administrer des potions calmantes à plusieurs d'entre eux. Aucun de notre gang n'en a encore eu besoin, mais Dean semble tout disposé à y avoir recours bientôt.

Il reçoit comme les autres, une énorme pression de ses parents qui lui écrivent régulièrement. Ils lui parlent de tous ceux qui sont prêts à le prendre dans leur département au ministère monnayant d'excellents résultats aux ASPIC.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire après avoir fini l'école ? me demande Drago un soir en revenant de la bibliothèque.

\- C'est une excellente question, répondé-je surprise. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que mon père te trouvera quelque chose de bien, si tu veux.

\- C'est gentil, merci, répondé-je faussement reconnaissante.

\- Il n'y a rien qui presse. De toute façon, tu auras tout ce que tu veux au manoir. Inutile d'accepter n'importe quoi.

Je confirme distraitement ses paroles, mais je suis glacé d'horreur par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ma mission irait aussi loin. J'aurais cru que tout se terminerait le jour où je débarquerais du train…mais je ne peux pas disparaître aussi facilement…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, sœurette, Ombrage sait qui tu es. Elle m'a tellement en estime qu'elle veillera à ce que tu aies une excellente position si tu lui demandes. D'ailleurs, elle m'a convoqué vendredi. Elle veut m'entretenir sur un dossier très important, ajout-il sur un ton très mystérieux.

\- Merci, petit frère. Je suis choyée de t'avoir dans ma vie ! le remercié-je en essayant de sortir de ma torpeur.

Nous entrons dans la salle commune et nous allons nous installer dans nos fauteuils habituels. Je sors mon livre d'histoire de la Magie et je commence à lire lorsque Rayan vient me rejoindre avec un parchemin et son livre de botanique.

\- Hélène, tu peux m'aider ? Pour cueillir des asphodèles, qu'est-ce que je dois regarder déjà ? me demande-t-il en me donnant directement sa feuille de parchemin afin que j'y écrive la réponse.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, incrédule.

\- Aller quoi, bébé ! S'il-te-plait, fais-le pour moi !

Je soupir et je me penche pour attraper du bout des doigts mon encrier et ma plume.

\- Wow ! C'est une superbe plume que tu as là ! commente Rayan.

Je réalise alors que j'ai pris la plume de pan que Fred m'a offerte. Je l'ai glissé dans mon sac pour pouvoir l'admirer à chaque fois que je prends ou que je range un livre. C'est la première fois que je vais l'utiliser. C'est un peu dommage que ce soit pour donner de vulgaire réponse à Rayan…

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est très belle, en effet, dis-je nonchalamment.

\- C'est une nouvelle plume ? me demande-t-il intrigué.

\- Quoi, ça ? Bien sûr que non. Je l'ai trouvée dans ma malle cette semaine. J'y ai jeté un sort d'Extension alors j'y retrouve beaucoup de vieilles choses depuis longtemps oubliées.

Je trempe la plume dans l'encre et je commence à écrire un texte sur le parchemin vierge que Rayan m'a donné. Mais au lieu d'écrire les mots que je tente de tracer, la plume n'en fait qu'à sa tête et écrit un tout autre texte :

« Ma douce Hélène, pardonne-moi, j'ai… »

Je m'arrête alors d'écrire, stupéfaite par ce qui s'est écrit malgré moi. Puis, je réalise que je ne peux aucunement redonner le parchemin à Rayan. Je lui jette un regard passant de lui à la feuille, hésitante. Rayan me regarde plein d'espoir.

\- Écoute, Rayan. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je t'écrive la réponse. Après tout, je ne peux pas passer l'examen à ta place. Je me sens mal de le faire et que tu aies une mauvaise note à cause de moi.

\- Ouais, tu as sans doute raison…dit-il en soupirant. Redonne-moi ça…

\- Non, tu ne peux pas, dis-je expéditive en éloignant le parchemin le plus loin de sa main.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la réponse, répliqué-je, en me calmant un peu.

\- Aller, juste pour commencer, insiste-t-il en essayant de regarder le parchemin.

\- Non, aller oust ! riais-je.

Rayan s'en va se rassoir à sa place. Je regarde autour de moi pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne qui peut lire par-dessus mon épaule et je me mets à gratter la plume sur le parchemin. Instantanément, les mots s'écrivent d'eux-mêmes.

« Ma douce Hélène,

Pardonne-moi, j'ai été idiot de croire que je devais t'ouvrir les yeux. En fait, c'était moi qui étais aveuglé par la douleur de te voir sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Tu es tout pour moi et tu me manques terriblement.

George m'a bien fait le message. Il a fait bien plus que ça, il m'a ouvert les yeux. Je réalise maintenant le poids qui pèse sur tes épaules et je m'excuse d'avoir participé à alourdir ta tâche.

Bientôt, je vais devoir quitter l'école, mais je ne peux me résoudre à le faire sans t'avoir revu une dernière fois. Je sais que maintenant ce n'est pas possible. Si tu peux me donner quelques instants afin que je puisse te voler un baiser, fait moi-signe et j'accourrai à ta rencontre. D'ici là, je continue tout de même à espérer que tu me rejoindras afin de vivre le rêve que nous avons chéri cet été.

Je t'aime

Quoi qu'il arrive.

F. »

J'ai tant de difficulté à essuyer mes larmes pour que cela ne paraisse pas que je dois terminer de griffonner le texte dans ma chambre. J'étais loin de me douter que cette plume contenait un texte aussi beau !

Comment continuer de lui en vouloir après cette belle surprise ? J'ai envie de sortir d'ici pour le rejoindre et m'enfuir avec lui.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que je dois me trouver une excellente excuse pour ne pas avoir à mettre les pieds au manoir Malefoy cet été ! Je dois trouver un moyen de disparaître. J'irai m'enfermer chez mon père s'il le faut !

J'ai gardé précieusement la lettre de Fred et je la relie chaque soir avec de m'endormir. Pendant le jour, elle reste bien cachée sous mon oreiller.

Il se trouve que la plume que Fred m'a donnée n'avait qu'un message à transmettre. Après avoir livré celui-ci, elle est devenue une plume tout à fait ordinaire. Son avantage, c'est qu'elle est voyante, alors je l'ai utilisé toute la semaine dans la Grande Salle afin que Fred sache que j'avais bien reçu son message.

Ce soir, je l'utilise pour finir une diserte sur la guerre des gobelins. Je vois Fred et George se lever de table avec plusieurs autres élèves. Ils quittent la Grande Salle et se faisant Fred me souris.

\- Bon ! À tantôt, me lance Drago en me ramenant du coup à la réalité.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui demandé-je

\- Ben, on est vendredi, me dit-il comme s'il s'agissait de la plus grande évidence.

\- Ah oui ! Ta fameuse réunion avec Ombrage, dis-je en me rappelant.

\- Souhaites-moi bonne chance ! dit-il surexcité.

\- Bonne chance, répété-je.

Drago, suivi de ses deux inséparables et Pansy quittent la Grande Salle à leur tour.

\- Tu viens avec nous à la bibliothèque, ce soir, me demande Dean.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Est-ce que tu peux revoir avec moi les propriétés des ingrédients de base ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, le rassuré-je.


	83. Dernier baiser

Merci à tous ceux qui m'écrivent un commentaire. Ça fait du bien de vous lire et je suis contente que pour la plupart, vous aimez. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 83 : Un dernier baiser.**

Fred

Je me sens tellement mieux. Je redeviens moi-même petit à petit. J'ai retrouvé ma complicité osmotique avec mon frère. Hélène brandit fièrement la plume que je lui ai envoyée. Elle a juré à George qu'elle m'aimait. Dans le contexte actuel, je suis au comble du bonheur.

Ce qui tombe à point puisqu'Harry a enfin décidé de nous apprendre les Patronus. Les cours de l'A.D. sont bien la seule chose qui m'a remonté le moral ces derniers mois.

Harry nous a demandé de nous concentrer sur le souvenir le plus heureux que l'on ait vécu. Il me vient toutes sortes de souvenir en tête. J'ai toujours été hyper heureux à chacun de mes anniversaires. Différentes farces me viennent en tête comme lorsqu'on a fait exploser les toilettes pendant notre deuxième année. Il ne faut pas oublier le jour où Harry nous a donné ce sac rempli de Gallion. Ce jour-là, nous avons su que notre rêve allait devenir réalité. Il y a aussi eu le jour où on a appris qu'on avait enfin un local où installer notre boutique. Quoi que je ne l'ai pas apprécié à sa juste valeur parce que je pensais tellement à Hélène. Elle aussi, elle fait partie de mes moments heureux. Cet été, tout particulièrement. Quand nous somme allée sur le Chemin de Travers. Quand je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois où le premier soir où elle est venue me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Juste à y penser, je la sens encore contre moi…Mais, au-delà de tout cela, je sais ce qui me rend le plus heureux. Ma vie ne serait pas la même si je ne l'avais pas. Mon frère. Mon jumeau. Notre complicité est tel que je ne peux pas voir ma vie sans lui. Ces quelques mois ont été pénibles. Nous n'étions plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous nous sommes éloignés et j'ai eu l'impression de perdre une partie de moi-même. Je suis heureux de m'avoir réconcilié avec lui. Je me sens mieux. Je vais mieux et je ne veux pas que ça change, jamais.

Bien sûr, sans surprise, nos Patronus à George et moi sont identiques. Deux renards. Ils ont quelques différences. Entre autres, le mien a les oreilles légèrement plus pointues que celui de George, mais le sien à une queue plus touffue.

\- N'oubliez pas que produire un Patronus au milieu d'un salle de classe bien éclairée, sans être soumis à aucune menace est beaucoup plus facile que d'avoir à le faire face à un Détraqueur, nous prévient Harry.

\- Oh, ne joue pas les rabat-joie, lui dit Cho d'un ton ravi en regardant son Patronus en forme de cygne argenté voler autour de la pièce. Ils sont tellement jolis !

\- Ils ne sont pas là pour faire joli, ils sont là pour te protéger, répond Harry avec patience. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un Épouvantard ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris. Il fallait que je fasse apparaître un Patronus pendant que l'Épouvantard prenait l'apparence d'un Détraqueur.

\- Ça ce serait vraiment effrayant ! dit Lavande qui projette des bouffées de vapeur argentée au bout de sa baguette. Et moi, je n'y arrive toujours pas ! ajoute-t-elle avec colère.

Nos deux renards gambadent à travers la pièce en jouant l'un avec l'autre lorsque la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvre et se referme. Nous nous retournons pour voir qui est entré, mais apparemment, il n'y a personne. Puis un elfe de maison, le plus étrangement habillé que j'ai jamais vu avec sa pile de chapeaux sur la tête vient auprès d'Harry et lui tire un pan de sa robe à la hauteur des genoux.

\- Salut Dobby, dit Harry, à l'elfe en le remarquant. Qu'est-ce que tu…? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'elfe tremble, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Les Patronus disparaissent un à un et la pièce devient soudainement plus sombre. Nous avons tous arrêté nos activités pour écouter ce que ce Dobby a à dire.

\- Harry Potter, monsieur…couine l'elfe, trembant de la tête aux pieds. Harry Potter, monsieur…Dobby est venu vous avertir…Mais on a ordonné aux elfes de maison de ne rien dire…

Dobby se précipite soudain vers le mur tête la première. Harry n'a pas le temps de le retenir et Dobby rebondit simplement contre le mur, le choc est absorbé par la pile de chapeaux superposés. Plusieurs filles laissent échapper de petits cris de frayeur et de compassion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dobby ? répète Harry.

Il saisit l'elfe par son bras minuscule et le maintien à l'écart de tout ce qu'il peut utiliser pour se faire mal.

\- Harry Potter…Elle…elle…

De son bras libre, Dobby se donne un grand coup de poing sur le nez. Harry lui immobilise les deux bras.

\- Qui ça, elle ?

L'elfe remue les lèvres sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte.

\- Ombrage ? dit Harry horrifié.

Dobby acquiesce d'un signe de tête puis essaie de se cogner le front contre les genoux de Harry qui le tient à bout de bras.

\- Et alors, Dobby ? Dis-moi, elle n'a quand même pas découvert ce qui se passe ici ? Elle n'a pas découvert l'A.D. ?

L'elfe ne répond pas mais il ne nie rien ce qui n'est pas de bon augure. Les mains immobilisées par Harry, Dobby essaie de se donner des coups de pieds et tombe par terre.

\- Elle arrive ? demande Harry à voix basse.

Dobby laisse échapper une longue plainte et se met à frapper violemment le sol de ses pieds nus.

Harry se redresse et nous regarde tous. Immobiles et terrifiés, nous contemplons l'elfe qui se débat en tous sens.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? s'écrie Harry. FILLEZ !

Nous nous précipitons tous en même temps vers la sortie. Nous filons à toutes jambes à travers les couloirs. La tour est surement surveillée, nous devons nous rendre dans un endroit plus sûr. Il est neuf heures moins dix alors direction la bibliothèque !

Hélène 

\- Où sont Rayan et Jason ? demandé-je lorsque Grace et Alice viennent se joindre à Dean et moi.

\- Rayan a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Il n'a pas spécifié quoi, me répond Grace d'un air détaché en prenant place face à moi.

\- Et Jason l'a suivi pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, explique Alice.

\- Ah oui ? demande Dean déconcerté. Est-ce qu'ils ont dit où ils allaient ?

\- Non, je viens de te le dire, réplique Grace.

Dean se lève alors de table et quitte la bibliothèque avec ses affaires sans ajouter un mot.

\- Ah les garçons ! commenté-je.

Alice me fait un léger sourire et Grace m'ignore complètement.

Je travaille un moment avec elles puis elles quittent peu après huit heures trente. Je décide de rester. Il est si rare que je puisse prendre du temps toute seule. Je sors alors mon livre d'aventures de Gilderoy Lockhart « Voyage avec les vampires » l'un des seuls auteurs de romans fantastiques dignes de ce nom parmi toute la littérature du monde des sorciers. Il y en a si peu comparé au monde des moldus.

Je suis plongé dans mon livre à me demander ce que Gilderoy réussira à attraper pour se défendre contre le Maître des vampires assoiffé de sang alors que celui-ci lui a volé sa baguette magique, qu'il ne peut pas utiliser de l'ail ou de l'eau bénite contre ce monstre. Il est minuit le soir et ils sont au sommet d'une haute tour complètement vide et le vampire décide de s'en prendre à lui…

Soudain, on entend un énorme bruit venir de la bibliothèque. Je relève la tête pour voir un groupe d'une dizaine d'élève entrer en trompe essoufflés. Fred et George se détachent du groupe et tout en chuchotant aux autres, ils s'éloignent vers les rangées de livres les plus reculées. Les autres élèves se dispersent et fond comme si de rien étaient, prenant un livre, s'assoyant aux tables de travail, se mettant à parcourir les rangées.

Je suis Fred et George des yeux. Ils disparaissent dans une rangée tout au fond de la bibliothèque. Voici ma chance de le retrouver. Je m'apprête à fermer mon livre quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre à nouveau à la volée. Rayan, Jason et Drago sont entrées en soufflant comme des bœufs. Ils ont les sourcils froncés, la baguette brandie et ils avancent entre les tables en regardant tout autour comme s'ils étaient à la recherche d'une proie à dévorer.

\- Hey bébé, m'interpelle Rayan. Tu n'aurais pas vu une bande de petits morveux entrer en courant dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Oui, il y a quelques secondes à peine, pourquoi ?

\- Par où sont-ils allés ? me demande précipitamment Drago.

Dire que j'ai bien vu les élèves entrer c'est une chose. Après tout, n'importe qui étant dans la bibliothèque au moment de leur arrivée aurait pu le confirmer. Alors inutile de mentir sur ce point. Mais pointer ceux qui s'y trouvaient, je ne suis pas très chaude à l'idée de livrer qui que ce soit dans leurs griffes. Encore moins en voyant cet air féroce sur leurs visages.

\- Ils se sont dispersés dans toute la bibliothèque. Vous feriez bien de faire le tour des rangées pour repérer ceux qui sont essoufflés, proposé-je. Ils sont presque tous allé de ce côté.

Je pointe le côté opposé aux jumeaux. Les gars partent et font le tour des rangées. Ils finissent par déclarer forfait après vingt minutes de recherche.

\- Tu viens ? me demande Rayan avant de partir.

\- Je vais rester encore un peu si ça ne te dérange pas. Je tiens vraiment à savoir comme il va s'en sortir, dis-je en lui montrant mon livre.

\- Bonne nuit, alors.

\- Bonne nuit, répété-je en regardant sortir Drago et Jason.

J'attends plusieurs minutes avant de bouger. Je ne suis pas la seule à jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à la porte de la bibliothèque. Certains me regardent comme si j'étais une sentinelle que les gars auraient postée pour les attraper. Je finis enfin par juger que la voie est libre et je me lève pour rejoindre la rangée où les jumeaux ont disparu. Plusieurs élèves commencent également à quitter. Il se fait tard et c'est bientôt le couvre-feu.

Je remonte l'allée en regardant entre les étagères de livres dans l'espoir de d'apercevoir des têtes rousses. Je me rends tout au fond lorsque je les vois dans la rangée voisine. Ils se sont assis face à face pour attendre que ça se calme. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Mes mains sont moites. Je sens mon souffle s'accélérer. J'avance à pas de loup pour ne pas les effrayer. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai peur, mais je tremble à l'idée d'être aussi proche de lui.

George lève les yeux et nos regards se croisent. Je le vois esquisser un bref sourire en coin, mais il ne dit rien. Je passe lentement derrière Fred et je contourne l'étagère. Je m'arrête un instant en m'appuyant contre la tranche de la rangée. Je tremble tellement que je dois m'assoir et reprendre mon souffle. Je suis si proche de lui. Seul le coin de cette étagère nous sépare. Je suis excitée et effrayée en même temps. J'inspire profondément pour me donner du courage et je me lance.

Je passe d'abord la tête. Il est assis contre la bibliothèque et il surveille les rangés derrière George. Celui-ci me voit et me fait un clin d'œil. Je me mets à quatre pattes et j'avance doucement vers Fred. Dès que je le peux, je tends ma main vers lui et je la dépose sur la sienne. Sa réaction est instantanée. Il se retourne vivement vers moi et se fige en m'apercevant.

\- Salut, dis-je, joyeusement.

\- Hélène !? Mais…dit-il sonner de stupeur avant de retourner abruptement vers le bout opposé de la rangée.

Il craint que je sois venue l'avertir d'un danger. Je pose alors ma main sur sa joue et je l'amène à me regarder.

\- Chut ! Tout va bien, le rassuré-je. Ils sont partis, il y a vingt minutes. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont abandonné l'idée de vous poursuivre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ils vous courraient après ?

\- C'est Ombrage. Elle a découvert l'A.D., m'explique George. On a couru avec les autres aussi vite qu'on a pu.

\- Ombrage ?! dis-je en réalisant pourquoi mon frère et les autres n'étaient pas avec nous, ce soir. Est-ce que vous avez tous eu le temps de vous enfuir ?

\- Je suppose, me répond Fred, en prenant ma main posée sur sa joue dans la sienne.

\- En même temps, on n'a pas vraiment regardé en arrière pour être sûr que tout le monde suivait, ajoute George.

\- Une chance que Dobby est venu nous avertir, commente Fred

\- C'est vrai que sans lui, ça aurait été une vraie catastrophe, complète George.

\- Dobby ? demandé-je.

\- C'est un elfe de maison qui a été libéré et qui travaille au château, m'explique Fred. Harry semble bien le connaître. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je vous ai vus entrer. J'ai orienté les Serpentard vers les autres qui couraient avec vous, mais heureusement, personne ne s'est fait prendre.

Je croise le regard noisette de Fred et je ne peux m'en détacher. La chaleur de ses mains est douce sur les miennes.

\- Je voulais te voir et m'assurer que tu allais bien, avoué-je le cœur battant.

Il me sourit et pose un long, tendre et langoureux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je pose mes bras autour de son torse pour le serrer contre moi. Il pose l'une de ses mains au creux de mes reins et de l'autre il me tient la tête. Je me laisse emporter par la passion de ses baisers.

\- Heu…souffle George en posant une main sur chacune de nos épaules pour nous séparer. Je comprends le contexte, mais je vous signale qu'on est toujours dans la bibliothèque, que je suis là et surtout que n'importe quel élève voulant des renseignements sur les champignons vénéneux peut surgir dans cette rangée à tout moment…

Je m'assois à côté de Fred en échangeant avec lui un regard gêné et amusé.

\- Et il faut toujours sortir d'ici, ajoute George.

\- Je peux toujours sortir la première et vous envoyer un signal s'il y a un danger, proposé-je. Comme ça vous pourrez retourner à votre salle commune en sécurité.

\- Quoi comme signal ? me demande George.

\- Je vais porter un livre dans mes mains. Si je change le livre de côté, c'est qu'il y a un pépin, exposé-je.

\- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, dit George après avoir réfléchi.

\- Retourner à notre salle commune…Pourquoi faire ? Et en plus, on n'est même pas sûr qu'Ombrage ne nous y attend pas pour nous prendre sur le fait. Non…Retourner à la salle commune, n'est pas une bonne idée, réfléchi Fred.

\- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? On ne va tout de même pas se cacher dans la bibliothèque pour toujours…commente George.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Fred. Mais, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de retrouver ce quotidien vide et lassant ?

\- C'est vrai que sans l'A.D…Je ne vois pas pourquoi on resterait ici, sans offense, spécifie George à mon égard.

\- Vous ne voulez pas passer vos A.S.P.I.C. ? demandé-je.

Les jumeaux s'esclaffent d'un rire silencieux.

\- Hélène, Honey. Nous n'avions même pas l'intention de revenir à l'école cette année, m'explique Fred en passant l'une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Je suis venu ici seulement parce que tu y étais.

\- Et qu'on ne voulait pas avoir M'man sur le dos…précise George.

\- Et qu'on n'avait pas encore de local pour ouvrir la boutique, ajoute Fred.

\- C'est vrai ! approuve George. Au moins ça nous a permis de faire les tests des produits…

\- Une bonne étude de marché…

\- Une excellente étude de marché !

\- Nous sommes fin prêt pour ouvrir notre boutique, me dit joyeusement Fred.

\- Alors vous allez partir ? demandé-je en sentant un poids me peser dans l'estomac.

\- Pas tout de suite, me rassure Fred en me souriant tendrement.

\- Ah non ?

\- Nous ne passons pas à la banque avant la fin mois pour avoir la boutique. D'ici à ce qu'on l'aille, il faudra retourner à la maison. Je ne tiens pas à avoir M'man sur le dos pendant un mois.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, je te l'accorde. Alors quand ?

\- C'est bientôt les vacances de Pâques. Profitons de ces deux prochaines semaines pour montrer à Ombrage ce qui en coute de clouer un Weasley au sol, explique Fred.

\- Oui, tu as raison ! Nous allons pourrir la vie de cette vieille grenouille !

\- Chut ! Pas si fort ! dis-je pour les ramener sur terre.

Une passion contagieuse brûle dans leurs yeux, mais ils s'emportent et Mme Pince va les entendre !

\- C'est bientôt l'heure de la fermeture, leur fais-je remarquer.

\- Tu as raison, dit George en regardant entre les étagères pour voir combien d'élèves il reste. Où tu veux aller pour continuer d'échafauder notre plan d'attaque, si tu ne veux pas retourner dans la salle commune ?

\- Le local 420-B, propose Fred. Tu viens avec nous ?

Son regard est plein d'espoir et leur passion m'a emportée. Comment résister ? J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et Fred m'embrasse instantanément.

\- Mais pas ensemble ! nous rappel George. Hélène, tu passes devant et tu nous envoies un signal si on doit piquer un sprint pour s'enfuir. Si c'est le cas, rentre à la salle commune des Serpentard.

J'acquiesce à ce plan. Je donne un bref baiser à Fred, au cas où. Je remonte la rangée en effleurant les livres du bout des doigts. J'attrape un livre sur les propriétés des os chez les créatures magiques et je vais l'enregistrer avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Le temps qu'a pris Mme Pince pour enregistrer mon livre au comptoir des prêts a permis aux jumeaux de sortir de leur cachette sans éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit si par hasard on était surveillé.

Je prends mon livre de la main gauche et je pousse la porte de la bibliothèque. Je marche dans le couloir, mais aucun signe de personne. Les jumeaux me suivent à distance. Bien heureusement, nous ne croisons personne d'indésirable…

J'entre la première dans la salle 420-B. Le printemps est pour bientôt. Je le ressens à la chaleur de la pièce. J'allume quelques bougies que je trouve ici et là dans la pièce quand les jumeaux entrent à leur tour. Fred est si heureux qu'il s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse sans attendre. Le voir aussi souriant me remplit d'un bonheur incroyable ! C'est si fort que j'ai l'impression de me noyer. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti un tel sentiment, vrai et bon!

\- Par quoi on commence ? nous demande George pour nous empêcher de repartir dans un éternel baiser.

Nous nous sourions, Fred et moi et il m'amène vers les coussins où George nous suit. Je me blottis tout contre Fred pour écouter l'ébauche de leur plan d'attaque. Ombrage va vraiment vivre l'enfer dans les prochains jours…Les derniers que Fred sera à l'école. Les écouter parler me pince le cœur. Je donnerais tout pour m'enfuir avec eux. Et pourtant, je dois seulement me réjouir de la chance que j'ai d'être avec eux ce soir. C'est mince, je sais, mais je déguste chaque seconde. Je grave ce moment dans ma tête.

Le plan bien établi, il est toujours hors de question pour Fred de retourner dans la salle commune. George s'étant un peu à part. Je me couche contre Fred, la tête sur son bras, aussi naturellement que je respire. Il joue dans mes cheveux et je le dévore des yeux.

\- Tu sais, que tu m'as convaincu, chuchoté-je.

\- Ah oui ? De quoi ? me demande-t-il, curieux.

\- De partir avec toi, répondé-je. J'aimerais vraiment te suivre, tu sais.

\- Je sais, oui, me dit-il tristement. Et dès que tu en auras l'occasion, je sais que tu le feras…Je suis si heureux que tu sois venue avec moi ce soir.

\- Moi aussi, répondé-je.

Nous nous embrassons tendrement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller George. Puis, je me cale au creux de son épaule, tout près de son torse. Il passe son bras pour m'envelopper. Je suis sa prisonnière et je m'endors presqu'aussitôt.

C'est Fred qui me réveille au petit matin en se retournant. George lui fait signe qu'ils devraient partir. Les petits matins dans cette salle sont toujours tristes…

Winky n'est pas encore venue me réveiller, il n'est donc pas sept heures. Mais les jumeaux ont beaucoup à faire ce matin pour tout préparer leur matériel.

Fred me prend une dernière fois dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler et lui non plus. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et me dit :

\- Je t'aime

\- Et c'est tout ce qui compte, répondé-je, en le laissant partir.

Je le regarde franchir la porte avec son frère, puis je marche vers la fenêtre pour voir le lever du soleil. Les pâles rayons ont déjà commencés à poindre. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai la chance de revoir Fred, mais j'espère que l'attente ne sera point longue…


	84. Tout un chambardement !

**Chapitre 84 : Tout un chambardement !**

Je suis sortie de la salle 420-B dès que Winky est apparue. J'ai été vite saisi par un changement drastique qui s'est passé cette nuit. Placardée dans toute l'école, on peut lire la nouvelle :

PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE

 _Dolorès Janes Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice) remplace Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

 _Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-huit._

 _Signé : Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie._

Dumbledore est parti ! Qu'en est-il de ma mission ? Où est-il allé ? Que s'est-il passé ? Toutes ses questions se bousculent dans ma tête lorsque j'entre dans la Grande Salle. Ombrage trône déjà à la place de Dumbledore à la table des professeurs. J'échange un regard avec Severus en prenant place à la table. Ce bref coup d'œil me rassure quelque peu. Au moins, il ne semble pas avoir oublié que j'existe. Je lui fais confiance. Dès qu'il pourra, il me tiendra informé. Du moins, je l'espère.

Je me sers un jus de citrouille lorsque mon frère, sa bande et mes amis entrent à leur tour dans la Grande Salle. Tous ensemble parlant gaiement…Je me souviens alors des événements de la veille. Ça me parait si loin, mais tout me revient. Leur joie de vivre ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Salut bébé ! Tu es très matinal ce matin ! me dit Rayan en prenant place à côté de moi.

Il a tendance à m'appeler « bébé » de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Alice m'a confié que Grace avait tenté le terrain avec lui, mais que ça n'a rien donné. Selon elle, Rayan est encore très amoureux de moi. Alors l'entendre m'appeler « bébé » me rend assez mal à l'aise surtout quand Grace est dans les parages.

\- Je le suis toujours, chouchou, répondé-je. Et toi, tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! commente Drago. Nous venons de recevoir une distinction. Nous sommes maintenant les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale !

Il me montre fièrement un minuscule « I » argenté épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier, juste en dessous de son insigne de préfet. Je me tourne vers les autres pour me rendre compte que Crabbe et Goyle, Jason, Dean et Rayan le portent également.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler de brigade inquisitoriale, demandé-je, avec curiosité.

\- C'est normal. Ombrage l'a créé hier soir, m'annonce Drago. Il s'agit d'élèves qui soutiennent le ministère de la Magie et qui sont spécialement choisis par le professeur Ombrage. Les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale sont les yeux et les oreilles du ministère et nous avons même le droit d'enlever des points aux autres élèves !

Crabbe et Goyle rigolent comme des gorilles à cette mention. Je fais ce que je peux pour sourire alors que je suis horrifiée des conséquences que cette mesure prendra.

\- On va bien s'amuser ! jubile Rayan en se frottant les mains.

\- Potter n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! dit Drago.

En entrant dans le cours de botanique, le premier cours de la journée, Poufsouffle a déjà perdu soixante points, Serdaigle quatre-vingts et Gryffondor soixante-dix. Un regard de travers, une allusion à ce qui s'est passé hier soir dans le bureau de Dumbledore, être un Sang-de-Bourbe, peu importe la raison, elles sont toutes valides pour faire perdre des points aux autres maisons. Si ce n'était que des points…Rayan, Jason et Dean ont tellement de plaisir avec ce nouveau sentiment de puissance que ça commence à déraper.

Jason a commencé en prenant les livres d'un élève de première année et s'est amusé à le lancer à chacun de nous pendant que le petit courait d'une personne à l'autre. Ce qui pour commencer était banal a ensuite pris des proportions exagérées. Ils se sont amusés à faire léviter le garçon et ses affaires afin de les suspendre dans l'arbre centenaire de quarante-cinq mètres dans l'une des cours intérieures. Nous l'avons abandonné à son triste sort.

Les gars ont tellement aimé ce nouveau sport qu'ils ont passé tout le cours de sortilège à concocter différentes idées à expérimenter.

\- Est-ce qu'on va voir s'il est toujours perché ? demande Dean surexcité en sortant du cours.

Nous le suivons presqu'aux pas de course tellement il avance vite. L'image d'une meute sanguinaire qui part en chasse me vient à l'esprit. Nous arrivons au premier étage où nous avons suspendu l'élève de première année. Les rires fusent dès que nous entrons, car le petit est encore dans l'arbre. Il a réussi à descendre un peu en hauteur, mais à notre arrivée, il est remonté par peur. Tous les six, nous le sifflons et lui lançons des quolibets pendant un moment puis, le plaisir devient moins intense, (sans doute) et Dean et Jason proposent de lui trouver un compagnon…

J'emboite le pas pour les suivre lorsque Rayan m'arrête. Je me tourne vers lui, intriguée. Il ne dit pas un mot. Je me mets alors en marche et il me suit dans le corridor. Alors que nous allons tourner le coin pour rejoindre les autres, Rayan me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse. Je le repousse immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandé-je précipitamment.

\- Je m'excuse. C'est l'effervescence de ce matin. Tu es si belle quand tu te laisses aller à torturer des gamins !

Je ne sais pas quoi répliquer à ça ! Je le regard un moment puis je décide de reprendre mon chemin. Ce faisant, je tombe nez à nez avec Fred et George qui tournent le coin au même moment. Nous sursautons tous les quatre, les jumeaux manquant de heurter l'armoire derrière eux et nous de rentrer dans le mur.

\- Tiens, tiens, les Weasley, ricane Rayan.

\- Voilà exactement le genre de situation dont je te parlais, explique Fred à son jumeau en ignorant totalement Rayan. Les grands fendants dans ce genre n'auront jamais de respect pour nous, peu importe ce que nous ferons.

\- Ouais, je comprends, réfléchi George comme si nous n'existions pas.

\- Je vais vous apprendre à respecter vos supérieurs ! se fâche Rayan

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demande Fred sur un ton de défi.

\- D'abord, je vais vous enlever des points. Disons heu…

\- Des points ? s'étonne George. Les préfets ne peuvent pas enlever de point. Ce ne sont que les professeurs qui peuvent le faire.

\- Depuis hier soir, la brigade inquisitoriale a aussi ce privilège.

Fred et George échangent un regard interloqué.

\- J'enlève donc cin…commence Rayan.

Aussitôt, Fred et George l'attrape chacun par une épaule et le tire de toute leur force. George lâche Rayan pendant que Fred le fait tourner autour de lui comme au lancer de poids. George ouvre l'armoire qui avait failli heurter et Fred le lâche pour que Rayan parte dans cette direction. Rayan cogne l'un des côtés. Il est sonné, mais il tente de se redresser. Fred et George ne lui laissent pas le temps de dire un mot le force à entrer dans l'armoire et referme la porte en s'appuyant le dos de toutes leurs forces. Il y a un bruit sec puis les jumeaux lâchent la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demandé-je, stupéfaite.

\- C'est une Armoire à disparaître, m'explique George en me pointant l'armoire derrière lui.

Fred ouvre la porte et je constate que Rayan n'y ait plus. Elle est vide.

\- Où est-il allé ? demandé-je en m'approchant de l'armoire.

\- Aucune idée, m'annonce Fred.

Il s'avance alors vers moi et me vole un baiser en s'assurant qu'il n'y a personne autour.

\- Vous allez avoir des ennuis, tu sais, lui fais-je remarquer en jetant à nouveau un regard à l'armoire.

\- Nous avons décidé que maintenant, nous n'avions plus peur de nous attirer des ennuis, dit George.

\- Dumbledore mérite qu'on lui rende un hommage, me dit Fred en gardant les yeux rivé dans les miens de sorte que j'en oublie totalement la disparition soudaine de Rayan.

\- Nous allons offrir à notre nouvelle directrice un peu de chambardement.

\- Beaucoup réplique Fred. Tout le monde va se rappeler de notre départ.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas dans le hall à l'heure du dîner, me suggère George en me tapotant l'épaule.

\- Entendu, lui assuré-je.

\- Mais ne te gêne pas de venir voir le spectacle lorsqu'il sera commencé, spécifie Fred.

\- Promis. Mais soyez prudent tous les deux !

\- Ouais, compte sur nous me dit George en me tapotant l'épaule à nouveau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me chuchote Fred avant de me voler un second baiser et de partir avec George.

J'arrive devant la classe de défense contre les forces du mal en me demandant quel coup les jumeaux vont mettre en place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demande Dean en me voyant m'adosser au mur, pensive.

\- Laisse tomber, répliqué-je.

Je regarde Dean, brièvement. Il n'a pas l'intention de lâcher prise.

\- Hey, Hélène, vous étiez où Rayan et toi ? me demande Jason en prenant place à côté de moi.

\- D'ailleurs où est Rayan ? me demande Alice.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! dis-je.

\- Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ? me demande Jason.

\- Hélène, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insiste Dean.

Je soupir afin de donner de l'authenticité à mon mensonge.

\- Rayan m'a prise à part après qu'on est quitté la cour intérieure. Il…il m'a embrassé, avoué-je avec un malaise contrôlé.

\- Et alors ? insiste Alice, intriguée.

\- Et alors, je l'ai repoussé et je suis partie en le laissant derrière moi. J'ai fait le plus de détours possibles pour l'éviter. Il n'a sûrement pas le goût de me voir non plus, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé.

Ils ont gobé mon histoire. Voilà une rumeur à leur goût. Un os à ronger pour nourrir leur soif de potinage. Ils ne disent pas un mot, mais je le vois à leur sourire. Celui de Dean me donne froid dans le dos, car j'y sens de l'espoir. Celui que je me sois attaché davantage à lui…

Sans surprise pour moi, Rayan ne vient pas au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Je suis les autres à l'infirmerie après le cours, il n'y est pas. Ils sont soudainement tous inquiets lorsque nous entrons dans la Grande Salle et qu'ils constatent qu'il n'y est toujours pas. J'essaie de les imiter du mieux que je peux. J'espère sincèrement que Rayan est assez loin pour ne pas revenir d'ici la fin de l'année. J'aurais de sérieux problèmes s'il pouvait revenir et raconter la vérité aux autres. C'est à ça que je pense pour voir l'air le plus convaincant possible…

 **Fred**

\- Tu es sûr qu'on en a assez ? demandé-je à George en déroulant la mèche d'allumage depuis la boîte.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. C'est un premier test après tout. S'ils en viennent à bout trop rapidement, on saura qu'il faudra en mettre d'avantage la prochaine fois, me dit George en descendant prudemment la boîte d'artifice contre le mur du haut du quel Angelina est tombée.

\- Tu sais que tu parles comme Hélène, lui fais-je remarqué en collant la mèche contre la rambarde de l'escalier de marbre.

\- Grâce à elle, nous avons fait d'énormes progrès. Elle a eu une bonne influence sur nous, c'est normal que je parle comme elle, avoue George en venant me rejoindre.

\- Heureux que tu l'avoues enfin ! Tu es long à comprendre, tu sais, dis-je en descendant l'escalier de marbre avec lui.

\- Oui, sans doute. C'est génétique…

Nos regards se tournent vers les sabliers qui servent à compter les points des différentes maisons. Ce matin, Gryffondor et Serdaigle était en tête à quelques points de différences. Seul celui des Serpentard n'a pas changé. Tous les autres ont considérablement diminués.

Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir remarqué ce changement. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont également là, les yeux rivés sur les pierres qui remontent de bas en haut dans le sablier de Gryffondor.

\- Vous avez vu ça ? dis-je en les rejoignant avec George, laissant tomber la mèche contre l'escalier.

\- Malefoy vient de nous enlever une trentaine de points en tout, dit Harry d'un ton furieux tandis que nous voyons encore quelques pierres remonter dans la partie supérieure du sablier de Gryffondor.

\- Ouais, Montague a essayé de nous faire le même coup pendant la récréation, dit George.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « essayé » ? demande aussitôt Ron.

\- Il n'a pas réussi à prononcer sa phrase en entier, expliqué-je, pour la simple raison qu'on l'a forcé à entrer tête la première dans l'Armoire à Disparaître du premier étage.

Hermione parait choquée.

\- Mais vous aller vous attirer de terribles ennuis !

\- Pas tant que Montague ne sera pas réapparu, ce qui pourrait prendre des semaines. Je ne sais pas où nous l'avons envoyé, dis-je avec froideur. De toute façon, on a décidé qu'on s'en fiche désormais de s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Parce qu'avant vous ne vous en fichiez pas ? demande Hermione.

\- Non, bien sûr, dit George. La preuve, on ne s'est jamais fait renvoyer.

\- On a toujours su où était la limite, dis-je.

\- On a peut-être posé un orteil dessus, à l'occasion, admet George.

\- Mais nous ne sommes jamais allé jusqu'au vrai grand chambardement, dis-je.

\- Et maintenant ? demande Ron d'un ton hésitant.

\- Eh bien, maintenant…dit George.

\- …après le départ de Dumbledore…ajouté-je.

\- …nous avons pensé que notre nouvelle directrice…reprend George.

\- …méritait bien un peu de chambardement.

\- Ne faites surtout pas ça ! murmure Hermione. Surtout pas ! Elle serait ravie d'avoir une bonne raison de vous renvoyer !

\- Je crois que tu ne nous as pas très bien compris, Hermione, répondé-je avec un sourire. Nous n'avons plus envie de rester. Nous partirions volontiers à l'instant même si nous n'étions pas décidés à faire un petit quelque chose en hommage de Dumbledore.

Je consulte ma montre. Il est temps d'allumer la mèche.

\- La phase un ne va pas tarder à commencer. Si j'étais vous, j'irais tout de suite m'installer dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, comme ça les profs verront que vous n'êtes pas dans le coup.

\- Dans quel coup ? interroge Hermione d'une voix anxieuse.

\- Tu verras bien, dit George. Allez-y maintenant.

Je lance un coup d'œil à la mèche. George et moi nous tournons les talons aux autres et tandis que nous nous fondons à la foule des élèves qui descendent l'escalier de marbre pour aller déjeuner, je lance une petite étincelle qui vient démarrer la mèche qui allumera la boîte des Feuxfous Fuseboum !

 _(OP p.701 à 703)_

 **Hélène**

Drago arrive en riant aux éclats avec Crabbe et Goyle. Nous le regardons un moment, mais les autres sont tellement bouleversés par la disparition de Rayan qu'il n'y a nul enthousiasme envers mon frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? nous demande-t-il.

\- Rayan a disparu…annoncé-je à mon frère.

\- Disparu ? Comment ça ? demande-t-il déconcerté.

\- Personne ne l'a vu de tout le matin et il n'est pas à l'infirmerie, lui explique Alice.

\- Bah ! Il ne doit pas être bien loin ! Ne vous en faites pas. C'est sûrement Ombrage qui lui a donné une mission urgente et il n'a pas eu le temps de nous avertir.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, dit Jason en reprenant espoir.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais combien de points j'ai enlevés à Potter, Ouistiti et la Sang-de-Bourde…commence à raconter mon frère.

Il raconte tout en détail. Comme il le fait toujours quand il s'agit d'Harry. Il ne manque aucun élément : l'expression de chacun, ce qu'ils ont dit, qu'il a dit, son intention derrière…etc. Je l'écoute parler avec les autres. Mon frère est vraiment un être cruel et prétentieux ! Son seul but dans la vie est de descendre les autres autours pour se sentir valorisé. C'est à ce monde que j'ai échappé lorsque ma mère m'a abandonné et j'en suis bien heureuse !

BOUM !

Les murs de la Grande Salle se sont mis à trembler. Je jette un regard aux jumeaux pour les voir filer parmi les premiers vers le hall.

\- Qu'est-ce que…? demande Drago interrompu dans son histoire.

Je me lève comme plusieurs élèves en regardant les grandes portes de la Grande Salle. Une fantaisie de lumière brille dans le hall se reflétant sur la dorure des portes. Puis soudain, un énorme rouge et or entre dans la Grande Salle semant le chaos. C'est un dragon de feu qui vient de faire son entrer. Il est si réaliste que les élèves ne voient pas qu'il est constitué d'étincelle. C'est un feu d'artifice ! Plusieurs explosions se font entendre. Les élèves crient et courent dans tous les sens. Je reste là, immobile, éblouie par ce spectacle époustouflant.

Dean m'attrape alors par le bras et me tire vers le hall. Il y a d'autres dragons constitués d'étincelles vert et or, des soleils d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre, d'un rose criard qui traversent les airs dans un sifflement meurtrier, tel des soucoupes volantes. Il y a des fusées au long sillage d'étoile argentées qui ricochent sur les murs. Des cierges magiques écrivent tout seul des jurons qui restent sus pendus en l'air. Des pétards explosent partout comme des mines et, au lieu de se consumer, de s'estomper, ou de perdre leur élan, tous ces miracles pyrotechniques semblent gagner en énergie et en mouvement.

Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer dans notre salle commune, car l'escalier qui mène aux cachots est bloqué par une fleur carnivore fait d'étincelles jaunes fluos et elle crache des boules de feu d'artifices sur quiconque s'en approche.

Dean tente de me protéger en me tirant dans un coin du hall. Je me laisse faire. Le professeur Ombrage arrive dans le hall avec Rusard. Tous deux s'arrêtent, pétrifiés au milieu de l'escalier. Soudain l'un des plus grands soleils paraît se sentir à l'étroit. Dans un sifflement sinistre, il tourne sur lui-même et fonce sur Ombrage et Rusard qui poussent un hurlement de terreur en se baissant pour l'éviter, puis il s'envole par la fenêtre et traverse le parc. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs dragons et une chauve-souris violette, qui dégagent une fumée menaçante, profitent de la porte ouverte, au bout du couloir pour s'échapper vers le deuxième étage.

\- Dépêchez-vous Rusard ! Vite ! hurle Ombrage. Il faut faire quelque chose sinon il y en aura partout. Stupéfix !

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et frappe l'une des fusées. Mais au lieu de s'immobiliser dans les airs, la fusée explose avec une telle force qu'elle fait un grand trou dans un tableau qui représente une sorcière à l'air mièvre au milieu d'une prairie. La sorcière est parvenue à s'échapper de justesse et réapparait quelques instants plus tard, écrasée dans le tableau voisin où deux sorciers jouaient aux cartes se lèvent aussitôt pour lui faire de la place.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas les stupéfixer, Rusard ! s'exclame Ombrage avec colère comme si c'était lui qui avait prononcé la formule magique.

Je suis abasourdie par cette danse de couleurs. C'est féérique et impressionnant. Je voudrais rester ici et continuer de regarder, mais ce n'est pas l'avis des professeurs qui nous renvoient à nos cours.

 _(OP p. 708 à 709)_

Cet après-midi, les feux d'artifice continuent d'exploser et de se répandre dans toute l'école. Malgré le désordre qu'ils sèment sur leur passage, surtout les pétards, les professeurs ne semblent pas s'en formaliser.

\- Ah et bien…dit le professeur Rogue d'un ton narquois, tandis qu'une longue fusée au long sillage argenté entre dans le cachot rebondissant sur les murs, le plafond et le plancher, M. Warrington, voulez-vous bien courir prévenir Mme la directrice qu'un feu d'artifice est venu se réfugier dans notre classe ?

Je jette un œil à ma potion puis, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder la fusée siffler dans tous les sens, renversant au passage quelques chaudrons. Je ne suis pas la seule à la regarder. L'inattention de certains donne lieu à des explosions excédentaires à travers la pièce. Le professeur Rogue vide les chaudrons des élèves inattentifs pour éviter d'éventuels accidents. La fusée passe à un cheveu de ma tête et rebondit à l'opposé de la classe. J'aperçois alors Fred, les yeux rivés sur moi qui me sourit. Je fais ce que je peux pour me ressaisir quand le professeur Ombrage entre dans la classe.

Elle est essoufflée et échevelée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se souviendra longtemps de sa première journée en tant que directrice…

 _(OP p. 709)_

Tous mes amis ont été convoqués par le professeur Ombrage pour lui venir en aide. J'ai prétendu à Grace et Alice que j'allais de mon côté pour retrouver Rayan, mais au lieu de ça, j'en profite pour me réfugier dans mon local 420-B.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je regarde l'éblouissant spectacle de lumières que donnent les feux d'artifice des jumeaux. Ils doivent être en train de fêter leur victoire avec tous les élèves de la tour de Gryffondor.

C'est fou de penser que c'est là que je voudrais être et que c'est le seul endroit que je ne peux pas aller…

Je reste là pendant plusieurs heures pour regarder et à écouter ses explosions de joie. Un soleil et une fusée se foncent dedans. Des porcelets ailés, rose et argenté, brillent de tous leurs feux.

J'avais la certitude de vouloir être avec les jumeaux et travailler dans leur magasin. Ce destin m'est encore plus évident ce soir !


	85. Une rendez-vous bien mystérieux

Un énorme merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire ! Écrire c'est bon pour soi, mais ça n'a aucune saveur si on n'a aucun lecteur. Je travaille sur cet fanfiction depuis très longtemps. J'ai eu le temps de le maturer dans ma tête, mais de recevoir vos commentaires (et savoir que plusieurs ont manqué de sommeil à force de tous lire d'un seul coup) me donne l'énergie de continuer et m'encourage énormément. Merci beaucoup !

 **Chapitre 85 : Un Rendez-vous bien mystérieux.**

Les minutes me paraissent des heures aujourd'hui. Je regarde ma montre pour être sûr de ne pas passer tout droit. J'espère que les autres croiront à mon excuse bidon d'aller rejoindre Severus.

\- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ta montre ? me demande Grace.

Je lève les yeux de mon livre en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Oh, dis-je en faisant comme si je venais de comprendre de quoi elle parle. J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Rogue à treize heures. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

\- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonne Dean.

Il a parlé un peu trop fort. Il regarde autour pour voir si Mme Pince l'a entendu. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est le cas. Elle lui lance un regard assassin et Dean se fait petit pour disparaître entre Jason et Grace.

\- Sans doute pour un cours de rattrapage…marmonne Drago sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Les autres ricanent à cette blague grotesque. Moi aussi.

\- Il veut sûrement te parler des dernières nouvelles, propose Jason avec un ton plus sérieux.

\- Les dernières nouvelles ? répété-je. Tu veux dire de ce que l'école fera si Rayan ne se rétablit pas ?

\- Non. Je parle du gros coup que le Maître prépare, chuchote Jason.

Je ne suis pas la seule à être subjuguée par cette annonce. Les autres aussi le regardent avec de grands yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? lui demandé-je, impatiente d'en entendre davantage.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais le Maître a tourné toutes ses énergies vers une cible, commente Jason.

\- C'est à propos de ce qu'il veut au département des mystères, c'est sûr, appuyé-je.

\- En tout cas, tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne vas pas à ton rendez-vous avec Rogue, me fait remarquer Alice en me montrant sa montre.

Il est une heure moins quart. Je me sauve alors de la bibliothèque. Je dévale les escaliers et j'entre dans la salle commune à toute vitesse. On me dévisage alors que je contourne tout le monde pour monter à ma chambre. Je dépose mon sac et en prenant la poignée de la porte dans ma main, je réalise que je ne suis pas réellement attendu part Rogue. Fred m'a donné rendez-vous ! Mais je ne peux tout de même pas garder cette information, sans en parler à Severus…

Je redescends en sentant le poids de cette décision que je dois prendre immédiatement. M'entretenir avec Severus ou aller avec Fred. Si je ne vais pas voir Severus, il se peut qu'on passe à côté d'une chance de contrecarrer les plans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou pire.

Je sors de la salle commune en marchant bien décidé à aller voir Severus. Après tout, je suis en mission pour ça !

Je me tiens face à la porte du bureau et je lève la main pour cogner quand je m'arrête net. « Cette stupide mission » comme dirait Fred. C'est vraiment ça qui compte le plus pour moi ? J'ai tellement mis Fred de côté cette année et je gâcherais l'une des dernières fois où il sera à l'école en faisant passer cette mission avant lui ? Si je ne vais pas voir Severus tout de suite, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Si ça se trouve, ils en sont déjà informés et j'aurai perdu cette occasion de voir Fred pour rien…

Je me recule lentement en continuant de fixer la porte. Mon cœur bat fort au creux de ma poitrine. J'hésite puis je ferme les yeux pour prendre une inspiration et le visage de Fred me vient à l'esprit. Tant pis, j'aurai l'occasion à mon retour de voir Severus !

Et c'est sur cette pensée que je me mets en route vers le deuxième étage et sa statue de la sorcière borgne.

Le couloir est désert. J'avance en regardant soigneusement de chaque côté. Fred n'est pas encore arrivé. Je repère la statue de la sorcière borgne. Elle est bossue et elle est vêtue d'une grande cape noire. Elle donne froid dans le dos lorsqu'on la regarde trop longtemps.

\- Psst. Psst, fait quelqu'un près moi.

Je regarde autour en cherchant d'où on m'appel. On tape alors sur mon épaule au moment où je fais dos à la sorcière borgne. Je sursaute et fais vivement demi-tour. Fred est là. Il est appuyé contre la statue et il a même passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- D'où es-tu arrivé ? lui demandé-je en cherchant autour.

\- Ha, magie ! dit-il en levant les mains dans les airs.

Je lui lance un regard incrédule et il me sourit.

\- Tu viens ? me demande-t-il en allant se cacher derrière la statue.

\- Où ça ? demandé-je en le suivant.

\- Ah, ça c'est une surprise, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Si tu me garantis que je reviens ici et que tu ne me kidnappe pas pour m'emmener dans ton magasin, alors je suis prête à te suivre au bout du monde.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé à te kidnapper, mais ça gâcherait le départ de George et moi! Il faut que ce soit grandiose !

\- Et c'est pour bientôt ? demandé-je, inquiète.

\- Pas pour aujourd'hui en tout cas, me répond-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Fred sort sa baguette et tapote la statue.

\- _Dissendium_ !murmure-t-il en même temps.

Aussitôt, la bosse de la sorcière glisse latéralement en dégageant un espace suffisant pour le passage d'une personne plutôt mince. Fred passe la tête la première et une fois entièrement passé, il me tend la main. Je l'attrape et passe à mon tour la tête la première dans la petite ouverture. Fred m'attrape alors dans ses bras et me tire à lui. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

Je n'y vois rien. L'obscurité est totale. Fred fait alors briller un rai de lumière au bout de sa baguette. Il me sourit. Nous sommes si proches l'un de l'autre. Il me donne un baiser et me prend par la main, m'entraînant dans un passage étroit et bas de plafond creusé dans la terre. Je le suis sans aucune méfiance.

Le passage décrit des courbes incessantes. C'est comme si nous étions dans le terrier d'un lapin géant. Le sol est inégal et Fred me soutient pour ne pas que je tombe lorsque je trébuche. Nous marchons un bon moment ainsi. Nous n'échangeons que très peu de mots en dehors des commentaires pour me prévenir du sol inégal ou des nombreux tournants.

Puis après un temps très long, nous arrivons finalement au pied d'un vieil escalier de pierres aux marches usées qui s'élève dans l'obscurité. Sans bruit, nous montons. En les comptant cent puis deux-cent marches avant d'arrêter de compter, les yeux fixés sur mes pieds. Soudain, Fred s'arrête. Il attend quelques secondes puis il pousse une trappe. Il se hisse le premier et me tend l'un de ses bras. Je l'attrape et il me tire.

Nous sommes dans une cave remplie de caisses et de cageot. Fred referme la trappe qui se fond si parfaitement dans la poussière du sol qu'il est impossible la remarquer.

\- Où sommes-nous, demandé-je.

 _(PA p. 213-214)_

Fred pose un doigt sur sa bouche et me pointe le plafond. Je regarde alors au-dessus de moi. Il n'y a rien à voir, à part un amas de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. Puis j'entends des voix. Une clochette retentie et une porte s'ouvre puis se ferme au-dessus de nous. Apparemment, nous sommes dans un magasin. Avec la distance que nous avons parcourue, je déduis que nous sommes à Pré-au-Lard. Chez Honeydukes, si on en croit cette boite près de l'escalier où il est écrit Gnomes au poivre.

Fred regarde attentivement l'escalier qui mène au rez-de-chaussée. En haut des marches, Fred entrouvre la porte et se glisse par l'entrebâillement. Il prend un moment pour regarder puis il me tire par la main. Nous passons derrière le comptoir des caisses. Courbé en deux, nous parvenons à passer sans être vu et nous redresser comme si de rien était.

La boutique est assez calme. C'est normal, puisqu'en dehors des sorties de Poudlard, il y a peu de gens qui viennent acheter des bonbons un mercredi après-midi.

Nous entendons des bruits de pas. Fred se tourne vers l'étagère de plume en sucre.

\- Que dirais-tu de framboise ? me demande-t-il en prenant n'importe quelle boîte.

\- Framboise. Oui, c'est bien, répondé-je, en voyant un homme massif à la tête chauve et luisante arriver.

\- Tient ! C'est bizarre, commente l'homme en regardant la porte. Je n'ai pas entendu la sonnette, pourtant…Est-ce que vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non, merci, M. Flume, dit Fred. Nous allons simplement faire le tour du magasin et voir ce qui nous tente.

\- Très bien, dit joyeusement M. Flume. Prenez votre temps et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me faire signe.

\- Alors de quoi as-tu envie ? me demande Fred.

\- Une plume au sucre, à saveur de framboise, ça me va. Mais celle-ci est au citron, lui fais-je remarquer.

Fred regarde la boîte et remarquant son erreur, il échange la boîte pour celle à la framboise. Nous faisons le tour de la boutique en prenant quelques friandises ici et là. Fred se remplit même un petit sac de Bertie Crochue en me racontant qu'une fois, il en a mangé une au sang de gobelin.

\- Au sang de gobelin ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ? lui demandé-je en marchant vers le comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre. Elle était rouge elle avait un arrière-goût de fer.

\- Aucune idée, mais de là à dire que c'est du sang de gobelin…riais-je.

Fred dépose nos bonbons sur le comptoir. Pendant que M. Flume calcule leur prix en les passant sur sa balance, je réalise que je n'ai pas apporté ma bourse avec moi. Je regarde Fred, horrifié par la situation. Fred, lui, semble très détendu et il paye M. Flume en sortant l'argent d'une bourse bien fourni, sans même se préoccuper que je paye ma part.

Il me tend mon sac et nous sortons de la boutique.

\- Je te donnerai l'argent quand je serai de retour à l'école. Je pourrais la laisser dans…

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je te l'offre.

\- Merci.

Dehors, il fait chaud, mais il vente beaucoup. Je déballe ma plume de sucre et je commence à la sucer.

Fred est tellement souriant. Comparativement à l'année que nous venons d'avoir, il a l'air d'un oiseau que l'on a délivré de sa cage. Il est devenu celui que j'ai connu au square Grimmaurd.

\- Je me disais qu'on n'avait jamais eu la chance de visiter Pré-au-Lard ensemble, m'explique-t-il. Comme je vais bientôt partir de Poudlard, je me disais que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Excellente idée, approuvé-je en souriant.

\- Alors par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Le salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu ? me propose-t-il avec son sourire moqueur.

\- Ah non ! Hors de question ! C'est tellement cliché, cet endroit ! Tu me déçois, Fred. Quand nous avions parlé de venir ici, ensemble, tu m'as dit que je ne m'ennuierais pas ! grimacé-je.

\- J'adore te voir faire cette grimace, c'est pour ça que je t'ai proposé Mme Pieddodu, rit-il.

\- Et si on commençait par Zonko, proposé-je.

\- Bonne idée, approuve-t-il. C'est notre compétiteur maintenant, mais c'est une superbe boutique, il faut l'avouer.

\- En parlant de ta boutique, dis-moi s'en plus. Tu m'as dit que vous l'aviez trouvé, mais où est-elle située sur le chemin de Traverse ? Est-ce une grande boutique ? Quand allez-vous l'avoir ?

\- Ça fait beaucoup de questions ! me fait-il remarquer en m'interrompant. Mais j'ai compris le message, tu veux en apprendre plus. Alors par où commencer ? Heu…D'abord mon frère et moi allons ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes. Nous avons beaucoup de produits que nous avons créé nous-même…

\- Fred…m'impatienté-je.

\- Ok très bien, rit-il. La boutique est située au quatre-vingt-treize, Chemin de Traverse. Elle est très grande. Nous passons à la banque à la fin mai pour officialiser l'achat de la boutique. Avec de la chance, nous aurons ouvert pour la fin des classes, m'explique-t-il les yeux brillants.

Nous entrons chez Zonko et il regarde chaque étagère comme si l'on était dans une galerie d'art. Il est sérieux et concentré. Je ris à la voir ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il, surpris.

\- Tu as l'air d'étudier le magasin, chuchoté-je. Un peu plus et je pourrais te voir sortir une plume et du parchemin pour prendre des notes.

\- Mais c'est exactement ce que je fais. Il y a tellement de choses à penser avec l'ouverture de la boutique. J'ai bien peur d'en perdre la tête.

\- Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Je ne suis pas inquiète, lui assuré-je d'un ton désinvolte.

\- Merci, dit-il, souriant.

Je lui souris et je continue de faire le tour avec lui. Il ne peut résister à l'envie d'acheter quelque chose dans la boutique. Il sort donc de chez Zonko avec un sac rempli de toutes sortes de classique tel les Bombabouses et des bonbons à Hoquet.

\- Avez-vous développé de nouveaux produits ? demandé-je en marchant dans la rue avec Fred, main dans la main en grignotant quelques chocolats.

\- Nous avons une liste d'idée, mais on manque de matériel pour les développer. Quand nous aurons quitté Poudlard, on pourra commencer la confection des nouvelles idées. Nous avons utilisé tout ce qui nous restait pour une toute dernière idée qui nous rendra célèbres pour longtemps au château.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandé-je, curieuse.

\- J'aime mieux t'en réserver la surprise, me dit-il évasif.

Ma curiosité est au vif, mais je connais Fred, il ne me le dira pas, même si j'insiste.

\- J'espère que ce sera aussi magnifique que les feux d'artifice, dis-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu les as aimés ?

\- C'était stupéfiant ! Superbe ! Impressionnant !

\- C'était les Feuxfous Fuseboum, qualité Weasley. La branche de feux d'artifice que l'on parlait cet été. L'ennuie c'est qu'on doit tout refaire à zéro. Nous avons utilisé tout ce qu'on avait fabriqué.

\- Ça a valu la peine. Je suis allée me réfugier dans la salle 420-B pour continuer à voir le spectacle. Je n'ai jamais vu Ombrage aussi essoufflée, riais-je.

Fred rit avec moi, puis il s'arrête et me regarde un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Elle n'était pas si loin en fin de compte, dit-il les yeux pétillant de bonheur.

\- Qui donc ? demandé-je, incapable d'arrêter de sourire.

\- La Hélène que j'ai connue au square Grimmaurd.

\- Elle n'est jamais vraiment partie, dis-je en baisant soudain les yeux par regret. J'ai tout simplement fait des choix que je croyais justes et bons pour aider dans cette guerre, mais j'étais loin de me douter des conséquences que mes choix auraient sur toi, en particulier…

\- Hélène, je ne t'en veux pas, me dit-il.

Il glisse un doigt sous mon menton me fonçant à plonger mon regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne cherche pas à te rendre coupable. Je veux seulement te dire que ce sourire que tu as depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, m'a terriblement manqué. J'ai eu tort de vouloir te montrer tous les défauts des Serpentard. J'aurais dû seulement te montrer quelle vie paisible tu aurais avec moi.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais le meilleur choix que je pouvais faire. Et j'ai décidé de venir te rejoindre au magasin, aussitôt que j'aurai passé mes ASPIC, précisé-je en le voyant s'emballer. Les études étaient très importantes pour mes parents, Myrline et Socrate, je veux dire. Si je ne mène pas cette mission jusqu'au bout, au moins, je ne leur ferai pas honte en quittant l'école sans mes ASPIC.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu vas vraiment venir ? Tu veux vraiment passer ta vie avec moi, dans le magasin ? me demande-t-il avec une appréhension qui ne lui ressemble pas.

J'acquiesce. Il m'attrape alors par les hanches et me fait voler dans les airs en tournant sur lui-même. Je ris, le vent ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je me sens si légère que je pourrais m'envoler. Il me redescend et je m'accroche à son cou tandis qu'il sert ses bras autour de moi. Son étreinte est apaisante. Nous nous embrassons passionnément. Le vent semble se réjouir pour nous en dansant tout autour. La chaleur du soleil est bonne sur ma peau tout comme dans mon cœur. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, je me sens heureuse et au bon endroit. Là où je veux vraiment être !

Fred ne peut décrocher son sourire. Il reste là puis, son regard se pose derrière moi. Son sourire change. Je connais ce sourire. C'est celui qu'il fait lorsqu'une idée de mauvais coup traverse son esprit.

Il se met à courir vers le pub des Trois Balais. Je le suis intriguée. Il prend alors l'un des balais qu'un sorcier a laissé à l'entrée. Il le regarde avec délectation.

\- Tu viens ? me dit-il en me faisant signe de m'approcher.

\- C'est un balai, Fred, lui fais-je remarquer.

\- Oui, en effet, dit-il en regardant le balai en feignant d'être idiot. À ce qu'on m'a dit, les moldus utilisent cette chose pour faire le ménage…

\- Oui, il parait, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais, nous, les sorciers, nous l'utilisons pour voler, ajoute-t-il en me lançant un regard de défi.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai le vertige ! Tu ne te souviens pas ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que je suis montée sur un balai ?

\- Tu parles de quand tu étais dans ton cours ou quand tu es montée sur celui de Warrington ?

Je croise les bras pour montrer que son commentaire m'a vexé.

\- Aller vient, trouillarde ! me insiste-t-il en riant.

Il enjambe le balai et il me regarde. Je déteste les balais ! Les hauteurs en général. Mais je ne peux pas lui refuser cette requête. Il a touché un point sensible. Après tout, si je suis montée avec Dean, pourquoi je ne le ferais pas avec lui ? Je dépose les paquets près du perron des Trois Balais et je m'avance vers lui. J'enjambe le balai et me place derrière lui. Fred donne un coup au sol et nous décollons doucement. Plus le sol s'éloigne sous mes pieds et plus la peur me gagne. Je me cache le visage dans le dos de Fred et je le sers fort contre moi. Il rit de mon attitude.

Le vent nous fouette. Je ne pense qu'à une chose : ne pas tomber ! Mon cœur bas terriblement fort dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration s'emballe. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me permet de garder mes esprits et c'est Fred. Je suis agrippée aussi solidement que je peux. J'essaie d'oublier la hauteur à laquelle je peux être. Je ne regarde rien d'autre que son dos.

\- Regarde comme c'est beau ! me dit-il.

Je bouge lentement la tête et je viens poser mon menton délicatement sur son épaule. La vue est vraiment merveilleuse. Le soleil amorce sa descente derrière les imposantes montagnes qui entourent l'école. On voit bien le parc et la forêt interdite. Les pierres de Poudlard prennent des teintes rosées et oranges. Fred pose sa main sur la mienne un moment puis nous amorçons notre décente. J'essaie de garder les yeux ouverts, même si mon cœur bas à tout rompre. Le vent forme un masque sur mon visage, car nous descendons à un bon rythme. Le village de Pré-au-Lard devient de plus en plus gros puis nous posons les pieds au sol. Ce contact résonne dans tout mon corps. Je ne réalise pas tout à fait que je ne suis plus dans les airs. Mon cœur non plus, il semble avoir remonté dans mes oreilles. J'ai le souffle court. Je pose mes mains sur mon visage afin de reprendre contrôle de mes émotions. J'ai eu très peur, nous étions si hauts ! Je ne suis jamais allé aussi haut, auparavant. Je ne suis pas tombée et pour combler le tout, je crois que j'ai aimé la sensation. Ce goût du risque qui m'anime vient de s'éveiller en moi.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? me demande Fred en me touchant l'épaule.

Je descends mes mains en éclatant de rire. J'aurais cru que je m'effondrais dès que je toucherais le sol. Mes jambes sont molles et engourdi, mais je me sens si légère, si heureuse. Fred s'esclaffe de rire à son tour. Nous rions à en pleurer de rire.

\- Accio balai ! crie un homme près du Trois Balais.

Le balai que Fred tient dans ses mains s'envole vers son propriétaire. Nous arrêtons de rire, étonnés de voir le balai s'éloigner aussi brusquement.

\- Espèce de petits vaut-rien ! crie l'homme. Si je vous attrape, vous allez voir !

Fred me prend la main et nous décampons en riant aux éclats. Nous tournons un coin de rue et regardons derrière. L'homme ne nous a pas suivis. Nous échangeons un regard amusé puis nous marchons doucement comme si rien ne c'était passé. Nous retournons chercher les paquets que nous avons laissés près du perron du Trois Balais. Le ciel prend des couleurs orangées aux nuages roses et violets. C'est le signe qu'il est temps de rentrer.

Nous nous glissons chez Honeyduckes et passons dans le passage secret. Le chemin inverse me parait plus court. Trop court.

\- La prochaine fois que l'on se verra ce sera lors de mon départ, dit tristement Fred.

\- Ouais, je sais. Ce sera bientôt ? demandé-je avec une pointe d'anxiété.

\- Je ne sais pas précisément quand. On attend une bonne occasion, mais si on peut on attendra après le congé de Pâques.

\- Ce qui me laisse au mieux quatre jours pour continuer à t'observer discrètement dans la Grande Salle, dis-je avec un sourire triste.

\- Tu viendras me rejoindre quand tu auras passé tes ASPIC ?

\- Je te le promets. Et dis à George que je tiendrai ma promesse que je lui ai faite avec de partir cet été.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Je lui ai promis que je serais prudente et que je reviendrais saine et sauve.

Un sourire en coin se dessin sur ses lèvres, puis il me donne un doux baiser. Je n'ose pas ajouter un seul mot. Je recule doucement vers l'ouverture du passage, puis je m'y glisse.

Il n'y a personne dans le couloir. J'époussette mes vêtements et je me dirige vers la salle commune de Serpentard.


	86. Faux pas

**Chapitre 86 : Faux pas**

Je ne sais pas si c'est un clin d'œil de la vie ou un simple hasard, mais en arrivant dans la salle commune, je découvre des piles de prospectus sur les différentes possibilités de carrière. J'en prends une grande quantité et je commence à les éplucher un à un. Je sais très bien ce que je veux faire après Poudlard, mais il faut que je trouve une excellente excuse à Drago pour ne pas avoir à retourner au manoir.

Je cherche désespérément puis je tombe sur celui qu'il me faut !

« Vous recherchez une carrière exigeante qui vous permette de voyager, de connaître l'aventure, de partir à la recherche souvent périlleuse de trésors substantiels ? Pourquoi ne pas envisager un emploi chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, qui recrute actuellement des briseurs de maléfices pour des postes passionnants à l'étranger… »

(OP p.736)

Voilà exactement ce qu'il me faut. Sans compter que la formation se donne en Égypte. Un excellent alibi pour ne pas revenir à tous les week-ends. Je regarde les informations nécessaires pour contacter la personne qui s'occupe des embauches lorsqu'on m'arrache le feuillet des mains.

\- Où étais-tu ? me demande Dean d'un ton menaçant.

Il lance mon feuillet à travers la pièce et je le regarde stupéfaite de son comportement. Il y quelque chose qui cloche et qui est loin de jouer en ma faveur. Mais quoi ? Me sauver ou essayer de m'expliquer prouverait seulement que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher. L'attaquer aussi. Je prends alors mon air le plus détaché que je peux face à son attaque.

Alice, Grace et Jason me regardent, curieux de savoir quelle sera ma réaction. Ils n'ont pas l'air aussi fâchés que Dean, mais ils regardent la scène avec délectation. On dirait des vautours qui regardent une créature perdue en plein désert. Mon frère qui était assis avec ses amis non loin de moi, se dresse alors entre Dean et moi. Il le fixe droit dans les yeux pour le défier.

\- De quel droit tu oses parler de la sorte à ma sœur ? demande-t-il d'un ton princier.

\- Drago, merci, c'est gentil, mais je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin d'être protégé, dis-je doucement en posant ma main sur son épaule.

Je me suis levé et je me tiens aux côtés de mon frère pour faire face à Dean. Il a toujours les sourcils froncés ruminant sa colère.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi je suis accusée, mais il est évident que c'est grave, ajouté-je les yeux fixés sur Dean.

\- Tu nous as menti, Hélène. Tu nous as dit que tu allais voir Rogue, mais tu n'y es jamais allée. On t'a cherché partout dans le château, mais apparemment tu n'étais nulle part ! m'accuse-t-il. Dis-nous où tu étais et je te promets d'abréger tes souffrances rapidement quand on s'occupera de toi.

\- Dean, ne commence pas à me menacer ! Je t'aime bien, mais si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver, le menacé-je à mon tour.

Je pose délicatement ma main sur ma baguette et sans perdre une miette de ma vigilance, j'essaie de me montrer détaché en reprenant place dans mon fauteuil. Mon attitude semble semer un doute dans l'esprit de Dean et des autres.

\- On a vu Rogue ! Il nous a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vu ! Si tu n'es pas allée le voir, alors qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire ? me demande Dean en revenant à l'assaut, mais de façon moins convaincante.

\- Je suis une grande fille. Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te dire en permanence où je suis et où je vais. Et pour Rogue, il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit que je suis allée à son bureau, mais qu'il n'y était passé. Ensuite, où j'ai décidé d'aller et ce j'y ai fait, ça ne regarde que moi.

Dean, décontenancé regard les autres pour savoir quoi penser de ce que je viens d'avouer. Jason lève les épaules et semble satisfait de ma réponse.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t'es caché dans une des classes abandonnées pour continuer à travailler sur tes devoirs ou pire, pour lire encore un livre sur les différents ingrédients de potion ! dit-il en prenant place dans les fauteuils.

Malgré moi, un sourire en coin se dessine sur mes lèvres. Son commentaire à détendu l'atmosphère. Les filles rejoignent Jason puis Dean les suit à son tour. Il semble très mal à l'aise de son accusation à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vous étiez mis en tête ? Que j'étais partie voir Dumbledore dans sa cachette secrète pour lui parler de tous vos secrets ? demandé-je en me moquant.

\- Je ne sais pas trop…marmonne Dean.

\- Pense à qui tu t'adresses la prochaine fois qui tu portes des accusations, Warrington, le gronde Drago. C'est à ma sœur que tu t'en es pris. Si tu avais réfléchi plus loin que le bout de ton nez, tu aurais tôt su que tes craintes étaient infondées. Crois-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait épargné si elle était une traître à son sang ? Tu lui dois des excuses ?

\- Je m'excuse, Hélène, me dit Dean visiblement ennuyé par son erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû te menacer de la sorte. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

\- Je te pardonne, dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras. Mais mon frère a raison, pense plus longtemps avant de porter de telle accusation. Pour ma part, je ne te pardonnerai pas une nouvelle fois, si tu m'attaques à nouveau de la sorte.

Dean comprend ma menace et acquiesce. Je me tourne vers mon frère qui me fait un clin d'œil. Il me semble qu'il prononce un « La famille d'abord » muet, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je prononce à mon tour « Merci » de façon muette en lui souriant.

Le feu embrase la cheminée. J'essaie de le regarder, de fondre mon esprit à l'intérieur afin de retrouver mon calme intérieur. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'ai commis une faute et tout a failli basculer contre moi. Mes nombreuses heures d'Occlumancie ont porté fruit. Sans cela, j'ai bien peur que j'aurais perdu mon sang-froid. Je réussis à me calmer de mieux en mieux. Dean me rapporte mon feuillet de Gringotts et j'annonce à mes amis et à mon frère que j'ai trouvé ma carrière !


	87. Départ des jumeaux

Voici un grand moment dans l'histoire des jumeaux Weasley : leur départ de Poudlard. J'espère que vous aimerez...(vous pouvez me le laisser savoir ;) )

 **Chapitre 87 : Le départ des jumeaux**

Le congé de Pâques s'est terminé sans autres événements notoires. Nous sommes allés voir Rayan à tour de rôle à l'infirmerie. Son état ne s'améliore pas. Mme Pomfresh aimerait que l'on prévienne ses parents afin qu'il soit transféré à Ste-Mangouste, mais le professeur Ombrage ne veut rien entendre. Elle accuse même Mme Pomfresh d'être de mauvaise foi et de ne pas faire assez d'effort pour le soigner.

C'est le retour en classe, et je m'assure que j'ai tous mes livres pour la journée avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je passe dans la salle commune où règne le chaos matinal habituel puis je sors dans le couloir. Je passe devant le bureau de Severus en me rappelant que je devrais aller le voir mercredi. Ce matin, il est trop tôt pour cogner à la porte, mais je me promets d'aller le voir après le cours de potion.

Je fais encore quelques pas lorsqu'on me saisit de nulle part par le bras. On me tire brusquement dans l'un des cachots. Je m'apprête à répliquer et à repousser mon assaillant lorsque je distingue dans la faible lueur du cachot, le visage de Fred.

Je le prends brièvement dans mes bras puis il m'embrasse. Je le repousse doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? chuchoté-je.

\- Je voulais te voir une dernière fois avant de partir, dit-il. George et moi, nous partons cette après-midi. Juste après la fin des cours, parce que l'impact sera beaucoup plus grand si tout le monde se trouve dans les couloirs.

\- Oh Fred, soit prudent, je t'en prie ! le supplié-je.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, fais-moi confiance. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour m'assurer que toute la brigade inquisitoriale se rende bien au cinquième étage de l'aile est. Celui de Gregory le Hautain.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? demandé-je.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je te fournirai l'excuse nécessaire, dit-il avec un sourire malin. Assures-toi seulement qu'ils nous poursuivent. On les fera courir pendant un bon moment. Suis-les. J'aimerais vraiment que tu sois présente lorsqu'on quittera le château.

\- Fred…

\- Oh et j'oubliais. Au cinquième étage, arrête-toi au tableau de la Jouvencelle à cheval.

\- D'accord, mais Fred…

\- Tout ira bien, me dit-il doucement en prenant ma tête entre ses mains. Je t'aime. Quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, répété-je.

Nous nous embrassons. Mon cœur bat à la chamade en pensant que ce baiser est le dernier que j'aurai avant un bon moment. J'ai si peur qu'il lui arrive malheur cet après-midi. Puis mon cœur s'arrête net en entendant des voix dans le corridor. C'est Dean et les autres. Ils approchent.

Fred me sourit puis il lance l'un de mes livres dans le couloir. Je le dévisage, puis je comprends où il veut en venir. J'en prends quelques-uns et je les échappe à mes pieds. Je les prends aussitôt. Je vole un dernier baiser à Fred et je sors chercher le livre qu'il a lancé dans le couloir.

\- Hélène ? me demande Grace en me voyant traverser le couloir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai échappé mes livres ! dis-je en feignant d'être de mauvaise humeur.

Je ramasse mon livre et je les suis vers la Grande Salle en me retenant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me retourner vers le cachot où Fred est encore caché.

La journée passe trop vite à mon goût. Le petit déjeuner et le dîner ont passé à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'ai eu à peine le temps de capturer ses sourires dans ma mémoire. Ils ont fait leur dernier au revoir pendant le dîner. Je me suis demandé pourquoi durant tout le troisième cours.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si pensive ? me demande Alice alors que nous descendons l'escalier de marbre qui mène dans le hall.

\- Je pense à ce que McGonagall a dit sur les examens, marmonné-je.

Au bas de l'escalier, nous croisons Drago et sa bande qui s'apprête à monter.

\- N'oublie pas la réunion de la brigade inquisitoriale, lui rappel Jason

\- Pas de problème, nous y serons…dit Drago en pointant Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy.

Il s'arrête soudain de parler en jetant un regard interloqué derrière nous. Curieux de connaître l'origine de sa stupéfaction, nous nous retournons. Je me fige à mon tour d'effroi en voyant Fred s'approcher de nous, de moi pour être plus précise !

Il ne dit pas un mot. Il s'avance droit sur moi. Tous les autres ne bougent pas. Eux aussi sont surpris par son comportement. Il me prend brusquement par la taille et presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je le repousse aussitôt, puis en voyant son sourire taquin, je comprends que c'est l'excuse qu'il me fournit. Il s'esclaffe de rire et prend alors la fuite avec son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? dis-je en voyant le regard de poisson frais que les autres me lancent. ATTRAPER-MOI CES DEUX IDIOTS !

\- Mais…dit Dean.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Je veux leurs têtes sur des piques, dis-je en m'élançant à leur poursuite.

Heureusement, tout le monde me suit. Les jumeaux ont pris une avance considérable, mais ils restent toujours en vue. Nous montons ainsi les étages. Chaque fois qu'ils prennent trop de distance, il y en a toujours un pour revenir en arrière pour nous narguer davantage. Au troisième étage, alors que tout le monde semble abandonner, à bout de souffle, les jumeaux nous attaquent à nouveau avec un avalage de brosse à tableau. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur s'en mêle et nous avons également droit à une pluie de craie qu'il s'amuse à nous lancer. La brigade inquisitoriale aurait sans doute abandonné et rebroussé chemin sans l'intervention de George qui baisse son pantalon pour nous montrer ses fesses. La rage est visible sur les visages des Serpentard. Il suffit d'un regard meurtrier pour que l'on reparte à leur poursuite malgré Peeves qui nous poursuit en hurlant des gros mots.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous courrons ainsi, mais j'ai du mal à suivre le rythme. Les jumeaux prennent probablement des pauses, eux aussi puisqu'on les perde de plus en plus souvent. Mais aussitôt avons-nous pris notre souffle qu'ils réapparaissent pour nous narguer. Les gars ont essayé toutes sortes de sorts, mais aucun n'a réussi à les atteindre - bien heureusement.

\- Tu sais quoi, Malefoy, notre père n'est peut-être pas riche, mais au moins, ce n'est pas un lèche-cul comme le tien, lui crie Fred en sortant de sa cachette avec George.

Ils sont à l'autre bout du corridor. Drago se redresse, la baguette tendue et il marche droit vers les jumeaux.

\- Alors on voit que vous n'êtes pas très en forme, messieurs. Pas étonnant que vous trichiez au Quidditch. Une grand-mère serait plus rapide que vous, ajoute George.

Ils restent tous les deux au beau milieu du corridor. Tous les autres ont commencé à avancer vers eux, prêt à attaquer. Je m'apprête à avancer à mon tour, mais j'aperçois soudain un tableau sur lequel est couché une très jolie femme sur un cheval particulièrement dodu « La Jouvencelle à cheval » pensé-je.

Au même moment, une explosion gigantesque se fait entendre. Fred et George ont fait apparaître en l'espace d'une seconde, un marécage géant ! Un vrai ! L'explosion a éclaboussé les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale d'une substance qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à de l'Empestine.

Les jumeaux s'éclatent de rire en voyant la tête des Serpentard dégoûté par ce tour. Ils ont de l'eau boueuse jusqu'aux genoux.

Des élèves de partout se ruent dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passe. Les jumeaux cessent de rire en voyant Ombrage arriver. Elle est d'abord stupéfaite du marécage qui s'étend dans le couloir le séparant en deux, puis elle ordonne à ses membres de la brigade d'attraper les jumeaux.

\- Suivez-moi, mon petit, me dit-elle en allant en sens opposé aux jumeaux et de la brigade inquisitoriale qui s'efforcent de sortir du marécage pour attraper George et Fred.

Il y a des élèves dans tous les couloirs. Heureusement pour nous, ils se pressent tous de faire une place à la directrice pour lui céder le passage. Nous arrivons rapidement dans le hall. Trop rapidement à mon goût puisque nous arrivons pile au moment où les jumeaux font leur entrée. Des élèves arrivent de partout de sorte que les jumeaux sont coincés, pris au piège, encerclés par la brigade inquisitoriale très remontée contre eux. Même Peeves et les autres fantômes sont venus voir le spectacle.

J'ai envie de me jeter au milieu de l'arène et de leur porter secours, mais comment ? Sans compter que parmi cette foule qui semble contenir l'école entière, il y a sûrement Harry. Me dévoiler ne serait absolument pas une bonne idée…

\- Bien ! dit Ombrage d'un air triomphant. Alors, vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très amusant, oui, répond Fred en levant le regard vers elle sans manifester le moindre signe de frayeur.

Soudain, on me bouscule. C'est Rusard qui joue des coudes pour s'approcher d'Ombrage.

\- J'ai le formulaire, madame la directrice, dit-il d'une voix rauque en brandissant un morceau de parchemin. J'ai le formulaire et les fouets sont prêts…Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, donnez-moi l'autorisation de le faire tout de suite…

\- Très bien, Argus, dit Ombrage. Vous deux, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Fred et George, vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce.

\- Eh bien moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout, réplique Fred.

Il se tourne vers son frère jumeau.

\- George, dit-il, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, répond George d'un ton léger.

\- Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ? reprend Fred.

\- Sans aucun doute, approuve son frère.

Et avant que le professeur Ombrage ait pu dire un mot, ils lèvent leurs baguettes et s'écrient d'une même voix :

\- Accio balais !

J'entends un grand bruit quelque part dans le château. J'échange un bref regard avec Fred puis les balais des jumeaux, l'un traînant toujours derrière lui la lourde chaine et le piton de fer auquel Ombrage les avait attachés, foncent dans le couloir en direction de leurs propriétaires légitimes. Ils virent sur leur gauche, plongent le long de l'escalier et s'arrêtent net devant les jumeaux, la chaîne cliquetant bruyamment sur les dalles au sol.

\- Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, dit Fred au professeur Ombrage en passant une jambe par-dessus le manche de son balai.

\- Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles, ajoute George qui enfourche également le sien.

Fred jet un regard circulaire aux élèves rassemblés en foule silencieuse et attentive.

\- Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un Marécage Portable semblable à celui dont nous avons fait la démonstration, là-haut, rendez-vous au 93, Chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, dit-il d'une voix sonore. Nos nouveaux locaux !

\- Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille, ajoute George en montrant du doigt le professeur Ombrage.

\- ARRÊTEZ-LES ! hurle Ombrage d'une voix suraiguë.

Les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale commencent à avancer sur eux, mais il est trop tard, Fred et George ont déjà décollé d'un coup de pied et font un bon de cinq mètres dans les airs, le piton de fer se balançant dangereusement sous leurs balais. Fred se retourne vers Peeves qui volte à sa hauteur au-dessus de la foule.

\- Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves, lance-t-il.

Et Peeves ôte son chapeau en forme de cloche et se met au garde-à-vous devant Fred et George qui font demi-tour sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule avant de s'élancer au-dehors dans le ciel étincelant du crépuscule.

 _(OP p. 755 à 757)_

Je reste là figé, les yeux fixés sur l'ouverture par laquelle ils sont sortis. Je vis un mélange d'excitations devant l'extraordinaire spectacle qu'ils viennent de donner et de tristesse à l'idée de les savoir parti. Je sens le poids de cette mission comme une cage qui m'emprisonne. Vivement que les cours se terminent pour qu'enfin je puisse trouver ma liberté !


	88. Retour au Terrier

**Chapitre 88 : Le retour au Terrier**

Fred

L'air frais du printemps me fouette le visage. L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines. Je suis libre ! Enfin libre ! Je lâche un cri de victoire. George se tourne vers moi et m'accompagne. Nous crions à pleins poumons le champ du triomphe !

Nous en avons fini de l'école, avec les devoirs et tous ces stupides règlements ! Nous avons réussi notre chambardement et la grenouille n'a rien vu venir. Je compte sur Peeves pour continuer notre travail.

Je respire de grande bouffée d'air frais. C'est vivifiant ! Nous survolons les montagnes en essayant plusieurs vrilles. Il est si bon de voler à nouveau ! Nous nous amusons à prendre toute la vitesse que peuvent offrir nos vieux Brossdur 5 et faire des piqués vers le sol en suivant les valons des montagnes. Nous rions aux éclats tant cette liberté est enivrante !

Nous volons ainsi aussi longtemps que la lumière du jour nous le permet. Elle descend à vue d'œil derrière l'horizon. Bientôt, les couleurs orangées deviennent bleutées. La lune apparait et ensuite c'est le tour des étoiles. Il y a très peu de lumière et nous commençons à chercher une petite clairière où s'arrêter pour la nuit.

\- Tu réalises ce qu'on a fait ? me demande George en posant son balai à côté du mien.

\- Ouais, c'était trop géant ! appuyé-je. Et la face de cette vieille chipie !

\- J'étais sûr qu'elle allait exploser de colère ! Tu réalises qu'elle voulait vraiment nous faire fouetter ?

\- Ouais, il était tant qu'on quitte cette école ! approuvé-je.

Nous cherchons quelques branches pour nous faire un feu puis après avoir rassemblé un gros tas de bois, nous allumons le tout à l'aide de notre baguette.

\- Alors comment veux-tu qu'on aménage notre appartement ? rêvasse George, assis les jambes étendues près du feu, la tête vers le ciel pour observer les étoiles.

\- Ce qui est sûr c'est que je veux ma propre salle de bain.

\- Ouais, pratique quand on voudra se préparer le matin, approuve George. Moi je veux une garde-robe immense, car je compte bien m'offrir une tonne de vêtements quand on sera rentrée à Londres.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne rentre pas directement à Londres, lui fais-je remarquer. Nous ne passons pas à la banque avant deux semaines. Il faudra reprendre notre chambre chez nos parents.

\- Tu appréhendes la réaction de M'man ? me demande-t-il un peu inquiet.

\- Comment ne pas le faire ? Elle va mal le prendre, c'est sûr !

\- On aura assurément droit à son grognement bestial, rit George.

\- C'est assuré, en effet, riais-je. Nous aurons droit à tout son éventail de remontrance…

\- Les cris…

\- …exclamations…

\- …gémissements…

\- …jurons…

\- …longues plaintes…

\- …et les sanglots, conclué-je. Pourvu qu'elle ne pleure pas trop. Je déteste quand elle pleure.

\- Je sais, moi aussi, je déteste. Je me sens mal. C'est comme si on m'arrachait le cœur à chaque fois, complète George.

Je sais trop bien ce qu'il ressent. Nous avons fait fâcher notre mère des milliers de fois, nous l'avons même fait exprès la plupart du temps. Nous avons vu toutes sortes de niveaux à la colère de notre mère. Nous savons au son quel genre de colère elle va piquer. Il y en a certaines qui sont très drôles et d'autres qu'il vaut mieux fuir à toutes jambes. Mais jamais au grand jamais, nous avons supporté de la voir pleurer. Comme George l'a dit ça nous fait plus de mal à nous qu'à elle lorsqu'on la voit triste.

Le froid se fait plus rude. On doit s'assoir tout près l'un de l'autre pour avoir plus chaud. Nous n'avons pas apporté de couvertures ni rien à manger. Le but premier était de nous enfuir en semant le plus de pagaille possible. Des effets de plus auraient nuit à nos déplacements. Surtout lorsque nous avons dû courir durant une heure dans les couloirs de l'école et monter cinq étages, puis les redescendre. J'espère qu'Hélène n'aura pas trop d'ennui avec les Serpentard parce que je lui ai donné un baiser devant eux…Je souris malgré moi en repensant à son air paniqué quand elle se tenait aux côtés d'Ombrage et que celle-ci a donné l'ordre de nous attraper. Il lui en coutait de ne pas se jeter au milieu du cercle pour nous rejoindre…

\- Tu penses à Hélène ? devine George.

J'acquiesce.

\- Et toi et Angelina ? demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Il y a eu des progrès, mais pas autant que j'aurais voulus. Au moins, maintenant, elle s'adresse directement à moi au lieu d'attendre que tu sois disponible…

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas la fille qui est faites pour toi, proposé-je.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison…dit-il en soupirant. On ferait bien d'essayer de dormir un peu. On a une longue route à faire demain pour arriver dans le Devon.

Je m'étends auprès du feu. Les yeux sur les étoiles. Je peux encore goûter ses lèvres si douces. J'essaie de me rappeler son étreinte lorsque nous embrassions mercredi dernier. Je peux en essayant très fort réussir à entendre son rire cristallin. Ce son me remplit d'un si grand bonheur. C'est un courant de chaleur qui va jusqu'à mon cœur lorsque je suis celui qui réussit à le déclencher. Cette pensée m'apaise et je m'endors.

Le chemin est long aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons rien mangé et rien bu depuis le dîner d'hier. Mon ventre grogne de protestation. Il l'a fait toute la matinée. Nous avons emporté notre or avec nous, mais elle ne sert à rien pour acheter de la nourriture moldue. George propose que l'on s'arrête dans une maison de campagne abandonnée pour y emprunter la cheminée, mais c'est impossible sans poudre de Cheminette. Encore une heure à tenir avant d'arriver à Londres. De là, nous prendrons un repas digne de ce nom et nous rentrerons au Terrier par la cheminée de la place principale.

Nous trinquons une nouvelle fois au succès de notre fuite et à celui de notre avenir dans le monde du commerce.

Nous avons englouti notre jarret d'agneau et nos patates en un temps-record. Il était temps que l'on mange quelque chose. J'avais mal à la tête en arrivant à l'auberge du Chaudron Baveur. Un bon repas et une Bièraubeurre ont tout chassé !

\- On va jeter un coup d'œil à la boutique avant de rentrer ? propose George.

Comment refuser une telle occasion ? Nous marchons sur la rue en remontant les adresses. 90, 91, 92…93, Chemin de Traverse ! Enfin !

Il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer ce sentiment de fierté. Nous n'arrivons pas à parler ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous regardons tout simplement cette boutique abandonnée nichée entre deux autres boutiques bien ordinaires. Nous sommes si près du but. Nous allons accomplir notre rêve ! Je peux pratiquement voir les vitrines débordantes de couleurs vives, d'instruments de toutes sortes. Tout pour attirer l'attention des passants !

George me regarde et je sais qu'il voit la même chose. Sur le chemin qui mène à la cheminée de la grande place, nous continuons de rêver, éveillé.

\- Prêt ? demandé-je à George en attrapant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

\- Prêt, me répond-t-il en calculant tout le poids de ce mot.

Nous appréhendons tous les deux la réaction de M'man. Mais il est temps de rentrer.

Je prends une grande inspiration pour rassembler mon courage, puis je m'approche du feu. Je jette la poudre dans l'âtre et fait un pas en avant. Les flammes ne sont pas plus chaudes qu'une brise tiède. Je crie : « Le Terrier ». Je suis alors aspiré dans un tourbillon géant puis d'un œil je surveille le moment où soudain, le salon de notre maison apparait. Ce faisant, je fais un pas vers l'avant.

Je me pousse de la cheminée pour laisser George arriver. La maison est calme. On n'entend pas un son. Je vois alors mon aiguille sur la pendule de M'man qui passe de « en route » vers « à la maison ». George arrive à son tour et son aiguille suit la mienne. M'man aussi est là. C'est ce que son aiguille montre en tout cas.

À ce moment, j'entends un grincement dans les escaliers qui annoncent que M'man nous a entendus arriver. Elle apparait en moins de deux au pied de l'escalier. En nous voyant, elle plisse les yeux et pose ses mains sur ses hanches. Aie ! Ça y est ! On va y goûter, c'est sûr !

J'échange un regard inquiet avec George. Elle s'avance vers nous en nous fixant chacun notre tour. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas de nous. Le truc pour éviter qu'elle n'explose de colère, c'est d'éviter de parler. Du moins, c'est ce que nous avons toujours fait pour limiter les effusions de M'man lorsqu'elle est dans cet état.

\- Alors ? dit-elle.

\- Bonjour, M'man, dit George en s'efforçant sans grand succès d'adopter un ton joyeux et conquérant.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que j'étais morte d'inquiétude ? dit M'man dans un murmure impressionnant.

 _(CS p. 40)_

\- Désolé M'man, mais nous devions vraiment quitter l'école, dis-je.

\- C'est vrai, M'man ! Si tu avais vu ce que cette vieille grenouille d'Ombrage nous faisait subir…

\- Elle a même voulu nous…commencé-je.

\- Quelle humiliation ! Comment avez-vous pu ! Vous n'avez donc aucun honneur ? Aucun respect ? Vous n'avez obtenu que trois Buse et maintenant vous quittez l'école avant même d'avoir passé vos ASPIC ! s'enrage-t-elle.

\- Mais, M'man. On n'en a pas besoin de tout ça ! l'interrompé-je.

\- Nous allons nous ouvrir une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous avons déjà notre local, ajoute George.

\- C'est vrai, nous avons un commerce florissant et tous les élèves ont adoré tous nos produits de farces et attrapes ! conclué-je.

\- Vous croyez quoi ? Que ces bêtises vont vous permettre de vivre ? Mais grandissez un peu ! C'est ridicule ! Vous êtes ridicules ! Vous allez retourner immédiatement à l'école. Votre père et moi allons prendre les mesures nécessaires pour que vous soyez réintégrés.

\- Nous n'y retournerons pas ! dis-je d'un ton ferme.

\- Jamais. C'est hors de question ! m'appuie George.

\- J'ai honte de vous ! Ne comptez pas remettre les pieds ici tant que vous n'aurez pas changé d'avis. Finit-elle par dire en nous pointant la cheminée.

Vexé et brulant de rage, j'attrape mon balai que j'avais posé contre le mur et je jette une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le feu. Je lui jette un regard de reproche et j'entre dans le feu. Je crie à plein poumon : « Chemin de Traverse » .

Je suis si en colère que je sens à peine le tourbillon qui m'emporte vers le Chemin de Traverse. Je sors un peu étourdi de la cheminée avec une folle envie de briser quelque chose. George arrive et dès qu'il a franchi un pas dans la rue, il se met à grogner.

J'entends chaque mot qu'elle a dit dans ma tête et je brûle de rage. Je suis insulté et blessé. Je suis hors de moi !

\- Aller, viens. On va se prendre un petit remontant pour nous aider à digérer ce qu'elle vient de nous dire ! dit George en marchant d'un pas décidé vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Je suis surpris par sa proposition et si furieux après M'man que je n'arrive pas à répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je me contente de le suivre.

Arrivé au pub, George commande deux whisky pur malt et un pur Feu pour chacun de nous à Tom, le barman avant de s'installer à une table.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous reste une chambre ? demande George à Tom au moment où il vient nous servir notre commande.

\- Oui, en effet, répond Tom.

\- Très bien, alors nous en prendrons une pour la nuit, conclut George avant de lever son premier verre de whisky pur malt.

Je comprends sa douleur et je trinque avec lui. La chaleur de l'alcool se répand dans ma gorge et me monte doucement à la tête. J'enfile le deuxième verre et je me sens tout de suite un peu plus détendu. Le Pur Feu descend plus difficilement, mais m'apporte une bouffée de chaleur apaisante, malgré la brulure persistante dans ma bouche.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle nous ait dit des choses aussi horribles. dis-je tristement en tournant le cure-dent décoratif dans le rhum de groseille que j'ai commandé.

\- Ouais, moi non plus…je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit fâchée, mais de là à dire que notre travail n'est que de l'enfantillage…dit George en sirotant son hydromel aux épices.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, après tout ? marmonné-je, en prenant une gorgée de mon drink.

\- Elle n'en sait rien…, dit George comme s'il répondait à une question particulièrement complexe d'un professeur.

George tape soudain sur la table, le visage illuminé d'une détermination sans limite.

\- C'est ça, Fred ! s'exclame-t-il. Elle n'en sait rien ! Elle n'a jamais vu nos talents. Comment veux-tu qu'elle nous prenne au sérieux si elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Tu as raison ! dis-je en sentant l'espoir reprendre en moi. Nous allons lui montrer ! Nous retournerons au Terrier et nous lui préparons l'une de nos présentations de produits comme on sait si bien le faire.

\- Il lui faudrait quelque chose d'un peu plus personnalisé…dit George en réfléchissant.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais il faut se dépêcher avant que les magasins ne ferment, dis-je, en me levant en calant mon verre de rhum de groseille d'un trait.

\- Prêt ? demandé-je à George en sentant le tract monter en moi.

\- On a tout, je suis prêt ! confirme-t-il, tout aussi nerveux que moi.

J'entre dans la cheminée en essayant de protéger le mieux possible le pot de fleurs que j'apporte à M'man. Heureusement, je constate en arrivant au Terrier que j'ai réussi à l'épargner. George arrive à son tour et il vérifie son propre pot de fleurs. Nous avons travaillé sur ce projet toute la nuit, alors nous serions bien déçus si tout foirait maintenant.

M'man arrive de la cuisine, les bras toujours sur les hanches. Elle a le teint rosit. Non pas par la colère, mais elle semble avoir pleuré. C'était prévisible…Pauvre petite maman ! Malgré son air courroucé qu'elle tente de nous afficher, je devine bien qu'elle regrette ses paroles méchantes. Elle le regrettera davantage après qu'on lui ait exposé notre point.

\- Alors ? Vous avez décidé de changer d'avis ? nous demande-t-elle sèchement.

\- M'man, il faut qu'on parle, en effet, dis-je d'un air grave.

\- S'il-te-plaît, assieds-toi un moment…

\- …et promets-nous de nous écouter jusqu'au bout…

\- …Sans nous interrompre.

M'man s'assoit dans son fauteuil favori. Elle a toujours un regard menaçant, mais elle a enlevé ses bras de ses hanches, c'est déjà un bon début.

Nous poussons la table basse vers elle, puis nous déposons nos deux pots de fleurs. Nous y avons planté de simples fleurs de soie aux multiples couleurs.

\- Voici un bouquet pour toi, chère maman, commencé-je.

\- Un bouquet fabriqué à la main, uniquement pour toi, complète George.

Nous tapons délicatement les bouquets avec nos baguettes et l'effet débute. Lentement, une fleur s'ouvre, puis une autre et une autre. Elles renferment chacune une petite fée qui forme une danse de lumière et dessine les traits du Terrier aux filaments scintillants qui les suivent. Puis, elles se dispersent dans un rire taquin. Au même moment, les fleurs deviennent des fontaines d'où jaillissent des geysers multicolores. Un flot de feux d'artifice de toutes sortes prennent naissance dans le pistil de chacune d'elles. Un dragon farceur tourne autour de maman, des fleurs étincelantes apparaissent et forment une pluie divine tout autour des pots. Tout est au nombre de sept, comme chacun de ses enfants. Nous émoustillons le tout en ajoutant des fumées blanches et des voiles scintillants.

Je me tourne brièvement vers M'man et je constate qu'elle est touchée. Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Elle sourit de bonheur devant notre spectacle.

Puis après les étoiles, arrive la finale. De nos deux pots de fleurs s'envole un ruban d'étincelles rouges qui après un ballet dans les airs vient former un cœur dans lequel en son centre brillent plus fort que tout le reste, les mots « On t'aime quand même, maman ».

M'man ne peut plus attendre. Elle se lève de son fauteuil et nous attrape soudainement tous les deux par le cou.

\- Je suis désolée…sanglote-t-elle dans nos oreilles. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire des choses comme ça !...J'ai été si odieuse !...

\- C'est correct M'man. On sait que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment, dis-je en la serrant très fort dans mes bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, M'man. On ne t'en veut pas, dit George.

\- Oui, c'est fini, on n'en parle plus, d'accord ?

M'man relâche doucement sa prise. Elle nous regarde rayonnante malgré les larmes qui coulent encore de ses yeux.

Ma mère n'est pas du tout rancunière, il faut lui donner ça. Immédiatement après nous avoir pris chacun dans ses bras dans une étreinte éternelle, elle nous prend chacun par un bras et nous conduit à la cuisine pour s'assurer que l'on prenne un repas convenable selon elle.

Nous venons de vivre une semaine des plus palpitantes depuis longtemps. Nous sommes enfin de retour dans nos bonnes vieilles habitudes à l'exception que cette fois-ci, M'man est bien au courant de ce qu'on fabrique dans notre chambre. Il y a tant de produits que nous avons imaginés et que nous travaillons à rendre réels. Il faut penser à différents prototypes, les assembler, les tester, corriger les défauts et en fabriquer plusieurs exemplaires. Il y a aussi les classiques qui fonctionnent bien et dont on doit s'assurer d'une réserve suffisante à la demande. Il y en entre autres la section des Feuxfous Fuseboum qui est à refaire de zéro puisqu'on a tout utilisé pour semer la pagaille à Poudlard, sans compter toute la publicité sur l'ouverture prochaine du magasin. Nous travaillons à fond sur tous ces projets dans notre chambre en attendant d'avoir le magasin. Plus qu'une semaine avant d'intégrer nos nouveaux locaux. Ce n'est pas si mal non plus d'être à la maison. M'man nous prépare des repas et des collations, ce qui va beaucoup nous manquer quand nous serons en permanence au magasin…

Pour l'instant, on se contente de donner le maximum sur la production. Chaque fois que l'on termine de tout assembler un produit, nous l'emballons dans un carton bien identifié. Notre chambre est devenue trop petite pour y travailler et y stocker les cartons. On a dû en mettre dans la chambre de Ginny pour faire un peu de place.

Il reste beaucoup à faire, mais ce défi me donne une énergie revigorante. Pour ajouter le tout, ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Hélène qui m'a ravi au plus haut point.

« _Cher Fred,_

 _J'espère que George et toi avez fait bon voyage. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas me répondre, mais je tenais à te donner des nouvelles, car votre départ a créé un véritable raz-de-marée dans l'école. Plusieurs élèves parlent de vous imiter. J'ai entendu un garçon dire, hier : « Encore un cours comme celui-là et je file, façon Weasley ». J'ai dû me mordre pour réprimer mon sourire. Je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'eux ne le fasse vraiment, mais il y a beaucoup de monde qui veulent la place des « Rois du chambardement ». Votre ami, Lee, en fait partie. Je l'ai vu déposer un Niffleur dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Cette créature a semé la pagaille dans son bureau et elle l'a attaquée pour lui prendre ses bagues ! Ne t'en fait pas. Il n'y a que moi qui l'ai vu faire et je n'en parlerai à personne. Il y a aussi tant d'élèves qui jettent des Bombabouses dans les couloirs que l'on doit se promener avec des Têtenbulles pour pouvoir respirer. La brigade inquisitoriale est la plus visée dans les attaques. Dean Warrington a dû aller à l'infirmerie, car sa peau s'est recouverte de corn-flakes et Pansy Parkinson s'est vu pousser des bois de cerf sur la tête. Rayan Montague est toujours confus. Ombrage a enfin consenti à prévenir ses parents. Ils sont venus le chercher hier matin. Ils étaient dans une colère noire. Tu seras, sans doute, heureux de savoir que tout ce remue-ménage affecte particulièrement le moral de l'équipe des Serpentard. Ils ont perdu contre Poufsouffle ce qui laisse toutes ses chances à Gryffondor de remporter la coupe. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas parlé des nombreux élèves qui souffrent d'évanouissement, de saignements de nez et qui ont des vomissements soudains. La seule explication que l'on a pu tirer d'eux est qu'ils souffrent tous d' « Ombragite chronique ». Notre chère directrice a gardé des classes entières en retenue. Elle a été vite débordée et a dû se résoudre à laisser partir les élèves malades par groupe entier. Parce que du travail, elle en a ! Elle n'a toujours pas réussit à faire disparaître votre magnifique marécage portable. Rusard doit faire traverser les élèves d'une classe à l'autre en les transportant dans un bac à fond plat. Mais le meilleur de tout, c'est Peeves ! Il a pris très au sérieux l'ordre que tu lui as donné. Il renverse les tables, les statues, les vases. Il surgit des tableaux noirs. Il cache Miss Teigne dans les armures, fracasse les lanternes, éteint les chandelles et il a même inondé le deuxième étage en ouvrant tous les robinets. Le plus terrorisant c'est quand il jongle avec des flambeaux au-dessus de nos têtes. Sinon, dans ses temps libres, il se contente de flotter au-dessus d'Ombrage en faisant des bruits de pets chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche…_

 _Toute l'école célèbre votre départ ! Il n'y a pas un instant où je peux oublier que vous êtes parti. Tu me manques beaucoup. J'ai si hâte de te prendre dans mes bras et de me blottir tout contre toi._

 _Bonne chance avec tous les préparatifs du magasin._

 _Quoi qu'il arrive !_ »

Je reste étendu dans mon lit à lire et à relire cette lettre. George exténué ronfle dans son lit à côté de moi. Je ne peux pas fermer l'œil tant cette lettre me rend heureux. Quelles merveilleuses nouvelles !


End file.
